Serendipity
by Pregiera
Summary: After the war, relationships are broken and new ones are formed. Hermione is set on finding herself and Draco is looking for a second chance. Fate is sometimes fortuitous. Rated M for mature language and content in later chapters. DM/HG EWE
1. C1: Running Away From the Past

**A/N: **I have re-posted this story under a new link in my profile because the old one was not allowing anyone to post reviews, for whatever reason. Since the admins refused to respond to my support request and with few options, I opted to re-post and take the opportunity to edit/revise the story before doing so. The overall content hasn't changed, but I've edited it for spelling, grammar, canon references, etc. It should make for easier reading.

It upsets me that I had to re-post considering that my other link had almost 100k views, over 300 followers and almost 200 favorites.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP. Yadda, yadda.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE  
**Running Away From the Past

Hermione sat peacefully, reading an old familiar book in a small outdoor café. The air was warm, and loose tendrils of hair tickled the nape of her neck on the flirting breeze. Absentmindedly stirring her coffee with one hand, she let out a deep sigh. It was early summer, and the events of the last year were a troublesome nightmare; it weighed heavily upon her. The pulse of the city, which she craved, was failing to grant her a tranquil passing from all that still plagued her. There would be time yet to go home, but home was the last place she wanted. She longed for space and needed time. She yearned to forget... if only for a little a short time.

Closing her eyes with a wistful sigh, she moved her head from side to side attempting to relax the beginning ache in her neck. The Parisian summer sun warmed her face and a faint smile graced her lips as she took in its warmth. She briefly thought of Harry. He was her best friend, her brother. He longed for the same privacy that she had wanted as well. They had discussed it erstwhile in the days following the final battle. He needed time to cope with all that he had lost and time to forgive others as well as himself.

Harry was wracked with guilt, and she knew it weighed heavily upon him. She empathized and understood why. During their heart to heart in the days before she left, he made a promise to himself, as well as her, to find the means needed to sort himself and come to terms with the sum of his life. He also needed to seek closure—not just for the loved ones he had lost but also for the end of evil itself. It was time to heal, and she agreed.

They were of age now, absent a childhood that was gone far too soon. They needed normalcy or, at the very least, a life without danger and active insurrection. There was a longing to commence with the next step of their lives and to leave all past struggles behind them. What was normal for her? What was her next step? Opening her eyes and withdrawing her hand from the mug she had been stirring, her brow furrowed as other thoughts came to mind.

One word, or rather, one person: Ron.

Hermione mistakenly thought she had romantic feelings for Ron. Whatever those feelings may have been in the beginning, in the days following the final battle, the euphoria of triumph only gave way to confusion. What did she really want? They shared a kiss in the heat of the moment when emotions ran high in the middle of battle, and afterward, she was uncertain of the very consequences of it, suddenly feeling something much different than she should have. In the days that followed, she had tried to pull away from Ron if only to give herself room to sort through her own thoughts and find the right answer. Ron, however, had other intentions and ideas. Nothing felt right about their budding relationship, and she needed to know why.

And as for Ron, he deserved time as well to sort through his own life whether he realized it or not as well. He had lost a brother, and in the absence of grief, he threw himself into the limelight of fame instead. The Golden Trio—as she, Harry, and Ron were called—had just defeated the greatest Dark Wizard of their time, and consequently, Ron paraded around and garnered the much wanted attention he thought he so rightfully deserved.

Unfortunately for Ron, he had often thought he played second best to others around him his entire life. First to his brothers and second to his two best friends. She was the Gryffindor Princess and brightest witch of her age and Harry was the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived. Ron took to fame, and he liked what it had to offer. During the few weeks that followed the end of the war, he had thrust himself into it willingly and, by proxy, attempted to draw her into it as well. For Hermione, the last thing she needed was the unwanted attention, and it didn't help that Ron laid claim to her and wore her on his arm like a prized trophy.

Despite her objections, they never had the time to discuss the status of their relationship, and Hermione felt partly to blame. She had tried to talk to him but never pushed it as far as needed to make him understand. It was not as if he was emotionally unavailable; Ron had just made assumptions about their relationship without considering her. Any mention of this caused him to brush away her concerns as nonsense and criticize her for over-thinking things.

If the emotional aspects of their relationship had been all the wrong, the physical was as well. Hermione thought about their initial kiss and the subsequent kisses that Ron had thrust upon her after. Each felt awkward and forced, none of it real. He had been one of her best friends for so long, that whatever feelings of romance she once had they were now surely gone. In the end, she was only left to feel confused and nearly repulsed by his advances. The relationship had not left her feeling the elation she craved but instead, dare she say, disappointment.

Sipping her coffee and turning to her book, she sighed as she remembered the final conversation they had at The Burrow...

"Ron, I think we need to talk."

Leaning in to kiss her, she pulled back and turned her head. Frowning, Ron looked at her and sighed.

"What is this about, Hermione? What do you want to talk about now?" he groaned as he pulled away from her in frustration.

"We need to discuss our relationship."

"There is nothing to discuss, 'Mione. You are my girl," he beamed at her. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. This was not going to be easy. Ron's emotional range consisted of two extremes. He was either blazing hot or searing cold with no reason in between. He was bound to be angry and determined not to listen like always.

"There is much to discuss, Ronald."

He frowned as she said his name. She had said Ronald, not Ron. And Ron knew she was serious.

"I thought we had an understanding. You kissed me after all. I thought you wanted this."

"Ronald, I think we both kissed each other, if memory serves, and it was at a vulnerable moment for both of us."

His frown returned and deepened. "Are you saying it was a mistake? Blimey, if you think—"

"Ronald, look at me." Hermione gave a reproachful sigh. "It isn't that I think it was a mistake so much as I want to know where we are going with all this," she said as she motioned between them.

"Easy. We date a bit, get married, have babies, and live happily ever after. This is what we fought for."

She sighed heavily again. Hermione knew where this was going. He was about to delve into the subject that had been a thorn in the side of their relationship thus far.

"Besides, 'Mione," he continued, "it will make Mum happy."

Ron's mother consisted of only two emotions in the days after the war. She suffered at the hands of extreme grief over the loss of her son and relished the twisted, sick delight she felt at the sight of her and Ron together. His mother talked of weddings and babies and moving on with life. Not only did Hermione feel the smothering pressure of it all, but she was sure Harry was beginning to as well since he was once again resumed his relationship with Ginny.

Hermione laid her hand over Ron's and looked at him softly. "Ron, as much as I want marriage and a family for myself, I am nowhere near taking that step right now with you or anyone else. I'm only 18-years-old and there is so much that I want to do yet with my life" She paused whilst she took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "And whatever my feelings for you, Ron, if you are unable to considered what I want in this relationship, then we do not have one."

"So you are saying you don't love me? Is that it?"

Her patience was starting to wear thin. "Ronald, how can we talk about love when we haven't even talked about what we want from one another? You assume too much of me without even asking."

He pulled his hand from hers, averted his eyes, and gruffed in mounting anger.

"I think you need time to adjust to all this. Time to grieve properly. You lost a brother. The war may be over, but I am not ready for the fame and accolades you seek. I need to sort out what I want to do next in my life. We have spent the last seven years fighting for something greater than ourselves. Now we need to figure out what we want. Just for us."

"Well, I guess we don't have much to talk about then, Hermione, since you've obviously made up your mind," he hissed at her.

She started to fight back tears and just wanted him to listen and understand. "Ron, I'm not saying there won't be anything between us, I just need time to figure out what I want. And if you can't allow me this, then maybe there is no... us."

"IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT YOU, ISN'T IT? BLOODY HELL, WHY CAN'T YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT I WANT FOR A CHANGE," he screamed at her.

Hermione winced and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She was not going to yell. She was tired. After seven long years she was tired of fighting with him and with the evils of the world. She had enough.

"Ronald Bilius Wealsey," she said carefully. "If all you can do is yell, then I will certainly leave. Think about what I said. Talk to me when you can be more... reasonable."

As she got up to walk away, he forcefully grabbed her arm and wrenched her toward him.

"Fred left me. Don't leave me. What's so wrong about the two of us getting married? We'd be happy. BLOODY HELL, 'MIONE, I LOVE YOU. WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?"

She fought to remove herself from his grasp. He yanked her close and forcefully thrust his lips upon hers. She cried out in pain as he twisted her arm.

"LET GO OF ME, RON! YOU'RE HURTING ME," she screamed.

Ron quickly let go of her, and she bounded away from him. His face was crimson with anger. It was not her intent to hurt him, but she knew that he would be angry. If she had any natural born ability in divination, it was being able to foretell Ron's reaction with exact precision. Perhaps, it made what she did next easier. Whilst it didn't hurt any less knowing how he would react, she pushed her way out the back door and Apparated away.

That was the last conversation she and Ron had. The next day she left for Paris. Here, she would figure out what to do next with her life. She had visited the city as a child and tried to seek comfort in old distance memories of her youth with the hope of finding herself again. Letting out a pained sigh, she turned back to her book as she blocked out the quiet hum of the city afternoon around her. As she read, she remained oblivious to a set of gray eyes that stared at her intently for a few moments before moving on.

# # #

Draco tore away at a hurried pace after seeing her. He was certain she had not seen him. _What __is__ she doing here of all places?_he thought. He certainly didn't want to run into Scarhead or Weasel if they were nearby, and for this reason he kept his observation brief before moving on.

When he saw her sitting at the outdoor café, he noticed that her face had the faintest of smiles which then gave way to a troublesome frown. At first he thought that she had seen him. Only he could ruin bring such discord to her merriment. It was something that he had taken much enjoyment in over the last several years and was something that he had perfected. But upon closer observation, her frown seemed almost pained, if not mournful. Before he could give it much more thought and hoping to avoid any confrontation with the rest of the Trio, he moved on.

Draco had come to France to get away the aftermath of the war. To say he had been treated kindly in the days that followed would be far from the truth. Despite having switched sides before the end and disillusioned with his role before he defected, he would always be viewed as a Death Eater. He would be seen as no more, no less. His father was in Azkaban, where he rightly belonged, and it was because of him that his fate had been sealed. Draco was left to pay for his father's sins with forced sadism that only ensured his demise if he failed to comply. He took the Dark Mark unwillingly to protect himself and to protect his mother.

As for his mother, he loved her dearly, but she now was a broken women who existed in a shell of her former self. Alienated from former friends and associates, she withdrew into the Manor whilst divorcing herself from the outside world, and prior to his departure, he was sure he would follow the same self-deprecating tumble into darkness if he allowed it. If he wanted to live, he had to take matters into his own hands and escape the very contracture that the Manor had become. And that meant leaving not only Malfoy Manor but his mother as well. She had wanted him to stay and frantically begged for days before he left. And by the time he left, if there was any truth for his leaving at all, he not only sought to run away from himself but from her as well.

He had been in Paris for only a week and had decided to remain in Muggle part of the city for now. His family had a long standing tradition of prejudice toward Muggles. Blood purity and status in his world had been constantly enforced in his upbringing as a child, but he was no longer a child and had since developed doubt about what was fabrication and what was truth in his world. If someone like her, who was the brightest witch of her age, could surpass the intelligence of someone such as himself, then anything was possible. Cracks in years of upbringing and forced compliance had begun to form.

Draco was certainly out of his element in the Muggle world, but not that it had troubled him much. The need to get away from the wizarding world, if only temporary, served another pragmatic purpose as well. He wanted to see how Muggles lived, how they worked their own magic and whether or not they were inferior or equals to wizardkind as well.

The first few days had been spent in a Muggle hotel. Money was certainly not of any concern as a Malfoy and if he chose to stay in the Muggle world, he would certainly stay someplace befitting his class—wizard or not. After a few days of sulking in his hotel room, he had decided to take a walk. He had wandered about the city, sitting in the sun, and watching people as they traversed around him. By his fifth day there, he had agreeably taken to shopping in several Muggle establishments and dining in Muggle restaurants with some semblance of ease. Under most circumstances, Draco would certainly find himself out of sorts among Muggles, but he spoke the language and with that, the Muggles he had encountered had seemed almost kind and willing to overlook his awkwardness. They knew not of his past nor did they care. It was the clean slate he wanted, but deep down he knew that he was not meant for this world and would have to return to his own someday.

Strolling down the quaint street as he headed toward the hotel, he heard someone shout out his name. Draco strode with hurried steps as the familiar voice grew louder behind him. He immediately recognized the voice as one belonging to a friend. And if there was anyone of preference to run into on the streets of Paris today, then that person would be Blaise Zabini. Draco waited for his friend to catch up when it was apparent his attempts are escape were futile. He seriously wanted to be alone, but now his solace was broken.

"Drake! Hold up!" Draco felt a firm hand on his shoulder and turned around. "Hey, mate. What's up? What are you doing in Paris? Muggle Paris of all places. I thought you would be back home with your mother," Blaise said as he looked at him.

He sighed deeply and met Blaise with somber eyes. "Mother has not been well, and I—"

"I know, mate. I understand. Mum tried to visit with her at the Manor before we left, but Tinky said she was refusing visitors. And truthfully, if you were there now—"

Draco nodded. Sometimes, everything that needed to be said between the two was often implied in only a few short words. They had known each other since they were in nappies. Perhaps the earlier assessment of friend was wrong. Perhaps brother was a better word, but even to Draco that concept was foreign.

"Blaise, I just needed to get away from everyone. I'm not exactly Undesirable Number One, but I am certainly not anyone's favorite either."

Blaise chuckled. "Well, Drake, how long are you going to be here? Dinner perhaps? We'll even go Muggle if you want to avoid everyone."

"That would be advisable, considering. Tonight then? I planned on departing in a few days."

"Sure, care to join me at _Le Grand Véfour_ around eight, then? Already have reservations, but I'm sure I can convince Mum to sit this one out. So, it will just be you and me."

A faint smile tugged at his lips. If anything, Blaise knew him well. Whilst he had sequestered himself from the wizarding world, his friend knew that he needed his company. Even if it was only for a few hours with good food and small talk. "I'll be there,"Draco said and held out his hand to shake but was pulled into a very brief but brotherly hug instead.

"Good seeing you, mate. See you tonight. Take care." And with that Blaise took his leave, walking in the opposite direction.

# # #

Later that night, Draco dressed in his finest Muggle attire. If anything could be said for Muggles, their clothing styles had certainly given him intrigue and enhanced his handsome stature. Sleep, however, had eluded him for some time. He looked haggard, but there was nothing that a few Concealment Charms wouldn't cover. He was going to meet Blaise in an hour and looked forward to an enjoyable evening with his friend. If anything, Blaise would certainly raise his spirits and give him the brief respite he needed.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, he quickly was seated with Blaise but not without the coy smiles and giggles of a few young women seated nearby.

"Despite everything, Drake, you still have a way with the ladies," Blaise said with a hearty chuckle.

"A woman is the last thing I need," he said to him, waving him off.

"What? No Pansy?" Blaise laughed as he watched him visibly shudder at the mention of her name. "Okay, okay, understood. We'll avoid that particular subject." Looking up from his menu he asked, "Shall we?"

The night evolved into the recollection of fond memories. Good ones that were devoid of the abhorrent darkness that peppered their childhood. Jokes were made, more often than not as his own expense, whilst Draco listened to his friend's latest exploits. Draco had been the Slytherin Prince in school and among the female population of Hogwarts, a Slytherin Sex God. If the truth were any stranger, it would have surely been fiction. It was actually Blaise who held the second title with due diligence, unlike his blond friend who courted few woman. But there were reputations to uphold, and Blaise was more than willing help the endeavor by courtesy of a few good memory charms that worked in Draco's favor. The tally of women that Blaise held had matched with exact precision Draco's own rumored conquests, but between both, they knew the truth. Blaise had his way with the girl of his choice, and at the end of the encounter, he made sure they thought they had spent the best night of their life with the blond prince himself. It worked in both their favors. Blaise remained mysterious and elusive whilst Draco remained powerful and highly desired by the at-large female population of Hogwarts. In the end, reputations remained in tact.

Thinking of girls and reputations, the mention of Pansy earlier made his stomach lurch. The girl knew no bounds in her pursuit of him and lacked the very decorum expected of a lady of their status. She was a self-centered harpy who wanted to marry him for his money and nothing more. Their fathers were good friends and had made arrangements for their union, almost like a business deal. His father had ordered him to befriend Pansy at Hogwarts and seek her company. He did so, only showing mild tolerance for the girl, but privately, he loathed her. With his father in Azkaban and Mr. Parkinson in disfavor for his actions during the war, it was certain to him that the union would not come to fruition much to Draco's relief. Pansy existed on a short list of people that he loathed and hated. It went without saying that she joined the ranks of the Dark Lord himself, his father and the ever insufferable Ron Weasley.

As his brows knitted, he found himself pulled from his thoughts by Blaise who was trying to get his attention. "Drake? You with me? Draco?" he asked as he snapped his fingers in front of Draco.

He turned his eyes to his friend as he spoke, "Sorry, Blaise. Lost in my own thoughts."

"Obviously." Blaise paused and gave him a wry glance before continuing. "As I was saying, if you are looking for someplace a little more secluded and perhaps a bit more relaxing, you could always stay at my mother's villa for a while. I can send one of the elves ahead and open up the house for you if interested. Sand, beach, sun. Beautiful view. Maybe you'll see a fine French girl or two." Blaise winked knowingly at him.

"At great as it sounds—"

"Listen, Draco. As much as I hate to say it, Paris is obviously not your scene. You said you were leaving in a few days. Home is not an option. Certainly one you do not need. Take the summer. Stay there as long as you want. Maybe it will help you clear your head and get yourself sorted out. I certainly want to see my friend back at home by the end of summer."

He shot Blaise a questioning look as he raised a pale brow. "What's at the end of summer?"

"Hogwarts, mate. They are inviting the seventh-years back to continue or repeat their last year. I don't know about you, but I am not ready for life outside of school yet. While money certainly negates the need for an education, I myself wouldn't mind chasing skirts for another year."

Draco rolled his eyes at his friend. "Well, considering what happened at the end of sixth, I will not be getting an invitation back, that is for sure. And I am almost certain that I will not be well received by our fellow house-mates even if I did." Draco took a deep breath. "Not only that, while I may or may not have a truce with Potter, I don't think I would care to see Weasel again."

"And what about the Gryffindor bookworm?" Blaise smiled at him as he watched his friend study his wine glass in front of him.

"Well, speaking of her, I happened to see her earlier today," he said without looking up.

Blaise smiled. "Oh, really? Do tell."

"Nothing to tell. I saw her. She didn't see me. And sticking around was not part of the plan. I didn't want to run into Scarhead and Weaselbee."

"Oh, I don't think they're here with her."

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked as he looked up at Blaise with guarded interest.

"Last I heard... and I could be wrong on this... the latest dirt is that she is here on her own, mate. Apparently, her and Weasel had a falling out and Potter is off doing Merlin knows what with the Weasley girl."

Draco frowned and began studying his wine glass again.

"So, how did she look?"

Draco shrugged. "Fine. I suppose. For a mu—" He paused, cutting himself off. "For her, I suppose," he finished.

"Well, I thought she looked fit the last time I saw her. Which was just a few weeks ago. She was in Diagon Alley shopping at Flourish and Blotts. Books, you know. Her thing. But quite fetching if I say so myself."

Blaise studied Draco for a moment and smiled to himself. Draco held a faint smirk as he continued to study his glass before him. "If you think so." He paused. "Well, I must be off. I'll consider your offer. Owl by tomorrow then?"

"Sounds good, Drake. Take care of yourself. See you at Hogwarts in the fall."

"As good as that sounds, highly unlikely. But all the same... thank you." Draco held out his hand to shake Blaise's and bid a final farewell.

Instead of Apparating, Draco took it upon himself to take a late evening stroll. Dinner had been entertaining, to say the least, and provided a much needed distraction. He walked quietly, hands in his pockets as he took in the night air. He found himself walking at a slow pace outside of the Louvre. He had visited the museum a few days ago and thought to himself about visiting again. Perhaps another day. As he looked up from sidewalk in front of him, he spotted a familiar silhouette only a few yards away. He stopped as he allowed a few entangled couples to walk on ahead. She seemed to search the sky overhead for something, pausing occasionally in what appeared to deep thought and then continued on. He followed her for a short time observing her cautiously.

_Twice in one day. What are the odds?_ he thought. He shook his head and turned toward the hotel. Perhaps he would take Blaise up on his offer. If staying here meant running into her, he would gladly find sanctuary elsewhere.

As he walked away, Hermione paused as she caught a head of familiar blond hair stalk away out of the corner of her eye.

# # #

Hermione had been lost in thought as she strolled the nighttime city. She periodically looked up at the sky, begging to see any stars that reminded her of home, but instead was met with the glow of city lights. Sighing, she turned to make her way back to her hotel room when she caught a familiar blond walking away from her.

_No_, she thought. _It couldn't be._

Panic began to raise her senses and set her on edge. She gripped the end of her wand. There were still a few Death Eaters on the loose and if he was here, then who could be with him? Looking about her surroundings, she decided to let curiosity get the better of her as she followed the familiar young man at a safe distance.

_What was he doing here, of all places?_ she continued in thought. And had he seen her?

Hermione heard that he had left England and and his mother, who was now alone at their family estate. If the rumors were true, his mother had before a recluse after her husband had been sent to Azkaban. Harry had spoken on her behalf for saving his life which ultimately saved her from a similar fate as her husband. Did she miss her husband so much to cut herself off from the rest of the world? Hermione couldn't fathom anyone caring so much for such a vile man. And on the other hand, other rumors swirled around Draco Malfoy himself. The whispered word was that he had caused his mother's torment and locked her away. If Hermione knew anything, despite his past, Malfoy loved his mother and could not see him being so cruel.

_Would he do such a thing_? she asked herself. _Certainly not_. Then again, she wiped her own parents' memories and sent them away. It was not out of cruelty but for their own safety. Nevertheless, if what she had done were made public—especially the by the _Daily Prophet_—what unkind things would they say about her? Rita Skeeter was certainly taking liberties with her break up from Ron, and the terrible lies she wrote weren't anywhere close to the truth. What would be said if she found out about her parents? Hermione shuddered to think.

Accompanied by her thoughts, she watched him turn a corner and casually walk toward a well known Muggle hotel. _Strange,_ she thought. _What was _he_ doing here?_

As she approached, she caught sight of his face as he turned and spoke to one of the hotel staff at the door. Her suspicions were confirmed. Shocked, she stopped, found the nearest alley and Apparated near her hotel.

Hermione hurried her pace and made her way to her room. Panic again clutched at her. At first she tried to reason that perhaps he had been following her, but she tried to shake the feeling away, knowing that Harry did vouch for Malfoy and his mother. She knew they had turned sides before the end. Despite the reasons, be it for the right ones or merely out of pure Slytherin self-preservation, his presence made her uneasy. Earlier in the day, she had already made arrangements to move on from the Parisian city to stay at a rented villa on the southern coast. It had been the same place that she and her parents had visited one summer when she was thirteen and would find peace and seclusion away from any wizarding eyes once she arrived there. However, upon seeing her long time enemy, she wasn't taking any chances and opted to leave early. Tomorrow even.

She quietly packed her belongings in her trunk and pulled out her quill and parchment to send Harry an owl before she retired for the night. They had promised to keep in touch if only to be aware of each others whereabouts.

_Harry,_

_I am taking one day at a time and I hope all is well with you and Ginny. Paris  
has been kind to me but will soon be taking my leave and moving on to my next  
destination. Tomorrow, in fact, which was sooner than what I had told you previous._

_I do not think I am in any danger, but I happened to see Draco Malfoy, of all  
people, earlier this evening while on my evening stroll. I do not think he saw me  
and it may be a coincidence that he is even here. He is staying at a Muggle hotel  
in the city, if you believe that. If I weren't so shocked by knowing this, I might  
even laugh. The pure-blooded git is definitely staying in_

_the last place anyone would have thought. It may be nothing, but you have  
established some sort of truce with the ferret. Perhaps you know more than I do.  
In any case, I will be moving on to the villa tomorrow morning and will be far  
away from Paris and Malfoy._

_Stay well._

_With all my love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Hug Ginny for me._

On the other side of the city, Draco sat in his hotel room having sent a message off to Blaise. He had taken him up on his offer. The sooner he could leave the better. And tomorrow could not come soon enough.

# # #

Early the next morning, Hermione gathered her things and Apparated to a small village not far from the villa. After paying rent for the next month and securing her key, Hermione approached the villa with a warm smile on her face. _If only __Mum and Dad__ were here,_ she thought. She sighed sadly and opened the door. Hermione quickly enlarged her trunk and unpacked her things in short order. Magic was a wonderful thing. Whilst she preferred to do some things the Muggle way, unpacking with magic made it all the easier.

Deciding on a trip back into the small village, she secured some items needed for her stay whilst she was there. As she walked the long winding road, several cars had stopped to offer a ride, but she declined politely and continued on. The walk was therapeutic and put her at ease, and therefore, she took her time. When she returned home, she went the task of putting away her recent purchases before grabbing her tattered copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ and a blanket. Today, she would relax in the summer sun and read out on the beach.

Elsewhere, Draco was greeted by a small house elf as he opened the door of Blaise's villa. Her name was Midget and seemed excited to have someone to wait on. Bounding up to the young man, she made her presence known.

"Midget serves young Master's friend. I will unpack Master Draco's things," she hurried. She disappeared, taking his trunk to the main bedroom of the house without another word.

Taking in his surroundings, he laughed at a few wizarding photographs from Blaise's youth. A few included himself and some of their former Slytherin friends. Looking out the window, he watched the surf and opened the window to let the gentle breeze into the room. He smelled the salt on the air and decided that he would go for a walk. He carefully took off his shoes, rolled up his trousers, and made his way for the beach to walk in the gentle surf.

After walking for what seemed to be a half hour, Draco looked up and saw a young woman on a blanket who appeared to be reading. As the surf caressed his feet, he thought of Blaise's words regarding fine French women. He chuckled to himself at the thought. Perhaps he would introduce himself. Say hello in fact. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the girl look up and take in the sight of the ocean before her. _What was _she_ doing here?_ he questioned himself.

In a measure of pure panic, he quickly Apparated away back to his villa and found himself gasping for air as his unsteady feet found the nearest chair. _Was she there? Or is my mind playing tricks on me_? he asked himself. His apparent lack of sleep did nothing for his mental stability, he was certain. Draco called for Midget and asked her for a spot of tea to settle him and opted to retire for a kip after. Maybe sleep would help.

Hermione had felt the nagging sensation of being watched earlier and casually looked out over the water before shifting her gaze down the beach. She thought that she had seen him but only for a moment. Brushing hair away that suddenly obstructed her view, she looked again and saw that he was gone. _Surely not,_ she thought. _I __must be __imagining things._ If anything. What she saw had left her puzzled. The expression on his face was unexpected and strange. Hermione had anticipated loathing and spite but saw panic instead.

Perhaps what she saw was an illusion, a mistake. She certainly had not been sleeping well and had been plagued every other night with nightmares from her time at Malfoy Manor and torture by the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. She had long since stopped the use of Dreamless Sleep Potion, for taking it for too long was ill advised, and had decided to stop using it when she left for Paris. The hope was that a change in scenery would do wonders and allow a good night's sleep. Perhaps a spot of tea and a kip was in order for her. She would certainly stop seeing things after some well needed rest.

When she entered the house, an owl was waiting for her by the window. Hermione removed the parchment from its outstretched leg and let the owl playfully nip her hand. It was the Weasley's owl, Pigwidgeon. Amazed the bird had made such a long flight, she gave the owl a treat whilst it waited for her response. It looked as if he was not leaving any time soon. Unrolling the parchment, she read Harry's letter.

_Hermione,_

_All is well with Ginny and I if we can stay away from her mother. Since you and  
Ron are no longer together, she has unfortunately focused her attention toward Ginny  
and I. Molly has asked me more than a few times when I am going to be a man and  
marry her daughter. She is driving both Ginny and I mad. However, by the looks of  
things, we will only have to endure Molly until the end of summer. I love the woman  
as I would my own mother, but she is a few cards short of a full exploding snap deck  
at the moment given the loss of Fred._

_In case you have not heard, I spoke to McGonagall and she has informed me that  
we will be allowed to return to Hogwarts to complete our final year that we missed.  
Apparently, all 7th years from last year will be allowed to continue their education  
and sit their N.E.W.T.s in light of what happened. Ginny has to return for her final  
year and I have decided that I will return with her as well. I may not have a clue as  
to what I want to do next in life—considering I had not expected to survive the  
war let much less anything else—but this seems right. And if I can have one  
normal school year without Tom Riddle and Death Eaters breathing down my neck,  
I will take it. I also will have more time to be with Ginny which I am looking  
forward to. I am sure with this unexpected news you will want to return as well,  
without question. I would not speak for you directly, but expect an owl from  
Professor McGonagall sometime soon._

_As for Malfoy, I suppose we have something of a truce. We are far from friends,  
but we have an understanding. Given what I know about the state of his mother, I  
am certain he probably left as you did to sort things for himself. However, Malfoy  
in Muggle Paris? I would almost pay my entire vault in Galleons to see that for  
myself. That being said, I am almost certain that he was there purely by coincidence  
alone. However, if you have any concerns, remember "constant vigilance" and all  
that rot and I am sure you will be fine. If you should encounter our favorite ferret  
again, I do not believe he will be a danger to you. If anything, the last look I saw_

_on his face was of confusion and, possibly, regret. Time will only tell._

_I know this is a long letter and I do not expect you to respond to me at length other  
than to tell me you are alright, but Ron has asked me about you more than a few  
times. I have not divulged your location. Truth be told, he is acting like a right prat  
and deserves to stew for a while. I am not asking you to take him back because you  
made your feelings about him rather clear before you left. But maybe one day you  
will be friends again when he can see that a friendship is more important than forcing  
you into a relationship you do not want. As for Ron, this is the last I will say on the  
subject out of respect for you. I hope all is well with you and are enjoying your time  
away from home. I expect to see you at the end of the summer. And if I know you_

_well enough, back at Hogwarts before it is all said and done._

_Much love and missing you always._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Ginny says you better have picked up something good for her in Paris or she will  
send a Bat-Bogey Hex your way when you return him. Get her something, please. That  
hex is dreadful._

Hermione laughed inwardly to herself at Ginny's comments. She had, in fact, purchased Ginny a gift whilst in Paris. She had bought her an emerald green knee-length, spaghetti strap dress she had seen in a Muggle fashion boutique one afternoon. She was certain to stay clear of Ginny's infamous hex, whether it was intended for her or not.

Thinking about other aspects of the letter, she felt sorry for Molly. The woman was struggling to cope with the loss of Fred and tried to latch on to any hope for the future through her remaining children. Molly had lost so much between both Wizarding Wars. First her brothers and then a son and several dear friends. Despite her repeated attempts to goad Ron into marrying Hermione, which he seemed all for at the time, she was certain Harry and Ginny were having trouble weathering the pressure to do the same. She knew that Fleur and Bill had a baby on the way. Grandchildren would be in Molly's future it was certain, but none would replace Fred. A tear rolled down her cheek as her heart ached for the Weasleys and for Molly's broken heart.

As for Malfoy, he had always been foul and loathsome during her days at Hogwarts. However, her torture at Malfoy Manner, whether by his hands or not, gave her cautious pause. Hermione had certainly changed because of the war and perhaps he had as well. Who was she to judge? The truth was that she was unsure if she was ready to give him a second chance, but from all appearances, Harry had with careful approach. Malfoy's actions would have to speak for themselves. He could redeem himself elsewhere, though, and was perfectly content with that notion.

Pulling out her quill and a piece of parchment, she responded to Harry.

_Harry,_

_I am sorry that Molly is putting so much pressure upon you and Ginny. I think that if  
you can survive the summer, then perhaps escaping to Hogwarts by its end will give  
you the reprieve that you need._

_That being said, if what you say is true, you will find me attending Hogwarts this fall.  
I loath the thought of not having the chance to finish my education and sit my N.E.W.T.s.  
Anything less would be unacceptable. In this, you know me well._

_As for Malfoy, I thought I saw him again today, but I have determined that my mind  
is playing tricks on me. I have not been sleeping well as of late for reasons you only  
know why. I am getting better and at the time of your letter's arrival, I was planning to  
take a long, overdue kip and still intend to once I send this letter with Pig._

_I have arrived at my next destination safe and sound, and if all goes well, I plan to  
spend the remaining part of my summer here. Perhaps you can convince Arthur to  
allow you and Ginny to visit for a couple of weeks before the end of summer. Asking  
Molly would be too much and I believe that he would be more understanding in this  
matter. If it would help, I can send him an owl._

_As for Ginny. Yes, I did get her a gift, but I had plans to give it to her for her birthday. I  
think she will enjoy it. Knowing Ginny, I am sure she will._

_All is well with me. While some nights restful sleep still escapes me, each day is getting  
better. As for Ron, thank you for respecting my wishes. I am still angry with him for  
hurting me. Perhaps not all of us have grown up as we would have liked. Namely Ron.  
I do sympathize with his loss, but more is troubling him than merely the loss of his  
brother. Our relationship was never meant to be, as I have learned. While I would love to  
keep him as a dear friend, we have lost what little common bond we had because of the  
war and have grown apart. Even then, at the height of it all, he still left us and hurt us both.  
I cannot attest to your relationship with the stubborn git, but I am sure you feel that on  
some level I am right in this matter. Perhaps with time, Ron will grow up and move on as  
well. All can be forgiven with time, but I am not the same person nor will I go back to  
how things were. I know you understand this and no more needs to be explained._

_My nap awaits and poor Pig looks anxious to leave. So with parting words I state that I  
miss both you and Ginny and the summer will pass quickly without notice I am sure. I  
will see you soon._

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. I'll write Ginny soon. I miss our talks._

Hermione rolled up the letter and attached it to the owls leg. With another parting nip of affection, Pig flew out through the window. She watched the bird as he became a dot on the horizon. Letting a out a dejected sigh, she warmed her now cold tea, and after a few sips, Hermione lay down for some much-needed rest.


	2. C2: The Boy Who Changed

**CHAPTER TWO  
**The Boy Who Changed**  
**

Draco helplessly watched in horror as she lay on the ground in torment and writhing pain. Every excruciating scream from the curse seared through his being. Fate had forced their paths to cross at this very moment despite all that should have happened otherwise. She deserved none of this and being forced to watch her had been Fate's cruel joke, a punishment for years of torment that he had caused her. Her every scream was unrelenting torment for him, even now, plaguing his dreams as he slept and serving as a cruel reminder of his inability to right the very wrong that had happened that day. If it had been only him, he would have risked life and limb to save her, but he loved his mother and out of obligation to her, he did nothing.

But as the weeks wore on, the dream changed. The urge to help and free her became overwhelming and the once frantic cries of Weasley had been replaced with his own. It was all he could offer. The recurrent dream only reminded him of his regret, and each night he awoke with a cold sweat whilst feeling the terrible pang of bitter remorse. Tonight was not any different.

Eight hours had passed since he had fallen asleep, and he awoke to the sound of crashing waves and the blanket of darkness outside. At least he slept longer this time. Perhaps the salty air and the lulling sounds of water had done some good after all. Unfortunately, they did not chase away the nightmares. Draco was sure that the intensity of tonight's dream had been triggered by the sight of her. Whilst he initially thought his mind was playing tricks on him after seeing her, after careful consideration, he settled upon certainty that it was her. For weeks he had thought about what he would say to the Gryffindor had he seen her again. Apologies would never be enough.

As for Potter, they had a strained relationship. Whilst Draco was grateful for Potter's offer of a truce, he assumed they would never be friends. Despite his attempts to offer friendship their first year at Hogwarts, he had primarily done so at the urging of his father. Not that Draco didn't want to make a genuine friend out of the boy because, in truth, Draco wanted what any typical 11-year-old boy wanted. Friends. But Lucius Malfoy pressured him to get close to the famous boy for nefarious reasons which Draco hadn't fully grasped at the time. Thankfully, his failure was suffered no consequence. He was thwarted by Weasley who seemed to latch onto the same misguided loathing as his father. Not that Draco was any better himself. He subscribed to the same prejudices that were instilled in him by his own family. And when it came to Weasley, insults came easy. He still loathed the ginger for reasons beyond old grudges.

Thinking of Hermione, Draco was unsure of how to approach her if he saw her again. He wanted to apologize, if only for selfish reasons at first, but now he genuinely wanted to make some sort of amends if only to prove he was not the same spoilt boy who had spent his years tormenting her at school. Draco was forced to grow up much too quick and suffered the consequences of not only his own actions but those of his father as well. If he could change one thing, it would be to find at least one friend among those who he had wronged. If one friend could see beyond his former Death Eater status, then others might see him for more as well. Draco wanted to show them the young man he had become, not the boy he had been. Everyone is allowed a second chance. How could he be any different?

Deciding that sleep would not come again so soon, he decided to take a midnight stroll along the surf. Certainly the night air would help. If anything it would clear his mind.

A short time later, Hermione awoke with a start. She had the same dream almost every night. Some nights were better than others, but this evening, she woke in tears and realized that tonight's dream was different. Instead of hearing Ron's voice call to her whilst she was being tortured, she heard another. It was just as panicked and pained, but there was a hint of regret in it as well.

She sighed as she pulled herself out of bed. She had fallen asleep in her clothes and what was intended to be a short kip and turned into a long bout of much needed sleep. Making herself a spot of tea, she walked out the patio that overlooked the ocean whilst listening to the waves crash in rhythmic abandon. Finishing her drink, she decided she would take a stroll down to the beach and clear her thoughts with the hope that sleep would once visit her again that night.

Draco had walked for some time with slow resolve, letting the waves wash upon to him as his feet dipped through the crashing surf. The tide was high and if he had his way, he would let every wave take away the anger, regret, and pain that weighed heavily on his mind. He paused for a moment and looked out toward the sea. Taking a deep breath, he started again only to be stopped with the sight of a familiar figure. Her hair was billowing in the night air as she stood in quiet observation of the surf in front of her. He stood for a moment, afraid to move. The moon provided enough light that he was certain if she looked his way she would see him. Draco held his breath and waited, watching her.

Hermione remained still for some time. She had seen him a few yards away and was certain he had not noticed her yet. It had been him earlier in the day, as she was now certain, but she now stood frozen partly out of fear and out of curiosity. Her hand rested gently on her wand, trying to anticipate his next move. It wasn't until he was mere meters away that that he noticed her, it seemed, and time came to an abrupt halt as the two stood in silent stalemate of one another. She didn't want to acknowledge his presence, but she knew that he had seen her..

_Where is your Gryffindor courage, Hermione?_ she thought herself. She waited minutes longer to see if he would make any move. _Surely, if he had wanted to hex you, he would have done so by now, _she reasoned with herself. Summoning what little courage she could muster, she finally spoke to him.

"Malfoy, if you plan on standing there all night, you might as well say something."

He blinked several times unsure if she had just spoken to him or not. He had not responded right away and tried to find words to say to her. When he looked up again at her, he saw that she had turned and appeared to be walking away.

"Granger," he said once he found his voice. Hermione stopped in her tracks but did not turn around.

He did not speak unkindly yet he still did not move. Hermione did not necessarily want to bait him, but she was clear on who she was and who he had been to her. They had come to blows too many times for any exchange of words to end lightly.

Hermione spat at him, "What? No Mudblood tonight?"

When Hermione turned around, she was met with silence. He was looking at the ground with his shoulders slumped in defeat. A lump form in her throat, and she immediately wished she could take back her last words. This was not the Malfoy from all her years at Hogwarts, this was someone else.

"I'm—" Draco's words fell flat and he found himself unable to say anything.

Hermione walked a few feet away and sat down in the sand. Looking out over the ocean with determined thought, she reasoned that if he wanted to talk, he would; and if he meant to hex her, she would be at the ready. For now, she sat quietly, observing him.

Slowly, Malfoy walked toward Hermione. When he reached her, he took his place next to her a few feet away. They sat in silence for some time before either one of them spoke.

"Were you in Paris?" she asked.

Hermione looked over at him as he gazed out over the waves before them. He nodded.

"Were you following me?" she continued.

He shook his head whilst he thrust his hand into the sand next to him. Grabbing a fistful, he watched carefully as the grains to slipped through his fingers.

Silence was the only thing left after their brief exchange, and when it was apparent that there were no other words to be said, Hermione took this as her cue to leave. She stood, brushing loose sand from herself, before making her way inside. Draco heard a door shut after she had left and looked out over the ocean before him once more. They did not kill each other tonight, which was a start. Eventually, he would find the words needed to speak to her, but for now he was content with the notion that they were able to sit in civil silence despite her attempts to bait him into harsh words earlier.

Draco stood up from his spot and slowly walked back home. As he pondered what happened, he smiled to himself. If he was sure of anything, there would always be tomorrow.

# # #

Several days had passed since she had last seen Malfoy. When she entered the house that night, she leaned against the door and let out a breath she had long been holding. In the days that followed, Hermione's thoughts drifted to her long time enemy. If there was any clarity on the situation, she was currently standing in a fog.

_What was that all about?_ she asked herself.

Hermione was no closer to answering that question days later than she was that night itself.

Putting the thought out of her mind, she enjoyed her time in the warm summer sun reading, taking leisurely strolls, and spending time in the local village. Whilst she had brought several books with her, it was decided that she needed to visit the local book shop and find some more to occupy her time.

Hermione had spent the last hour perusing endless shelves of literature and had found a couple of books to add to her collection. Some titles would be new to her, but she also grabbed a couple of her favorites: _Pride and Prejudice_, _Little Women_, and _Taming of the Shrew_. She heard a cough next to her whilst replacing a book on the shelf in front of her.

"And why does it not surprise me that the bookworm herself is here in this fine establishment," she heard him say.

Hermione turned around and looked at him whilst he graced her with a playful smirk.

"There is nothing wrong with being a bookworm, Malfoy. I would think that the second brightest student at Hogwarts is probably a bit of a bookworm himself." A slow smile came to her lips. _Take that, _she thought.

"Touché," he said as dipped his head toward her in acknowledgment.

Silence between them returned as they browsed the shelves once more. The urge to say something niggled at Hermione before she turned to him.

"Be it for me to ask, but what are you doing here, Malfoy?" There was mild contempt in her words, but it was fleeting.

"Well, I am in need of a book. This store sells books, so here I am."

"You know what I mean. Why are you here?" she asked as she motioned in general around her.

"Why are you?"

Hermione growled in frustration and swept by him. As she passed by he could have sworn he heard her say "insufferable git" under her breath and smiled at the thought of irritating her. Annoying her was familiar and safe, but he made certain there was no malice in his words or actions. Walking up behind her, he grabbed her purchases and placed them with his on the counter.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" she hissed. Hermione attempted to take back her books as he tutted at her.

"I'm being a gentleman, of course. And since I fail to see Potter and the ever insufferable Weasel here to take care of you, I figured I would pay for yours." He smirked at her. Knowing her need for independence he hoped this would get the rise he needed out of her. Truthfully, he really wanted to do something kind for the girl. It was the least he could do.

"I think," she smarted as she attempted to take back her stack of books with a huff, "that I can pay for my own. Now, get out of the way."

The cashier behind the counter eyed them both and smiled whilst shaking his head his head at them.

"Far be eet for me to say, young mademoiselle, but eef ze gentleman wishes to pay, per'aps you should let 'im," the Frenchman said.

"See, even he agrees, Granger."

Draco smiled at her and stuffed a wad of Muggle money into the cashier's hand. She stood there dumbfounded, not sure if she should be shocked over that gesture or by fact that he had actually _smiled_ at her. Grabbing her bag filled with books, she stormed out the door and turned abruptly, taking on a brisk pace down the street.

The day had only just begun, and he was just getting started. Laughing to himself, he took leave of the shop and looked in the direction she had stormed off to only to see her disappear into a small café several yards away. When he arrived, he saw her sitting at a café bar table in the window—nose stuck in a book, of course—and paused for a moment before gently rapping his knuckles on the pane to get her attention. Hermione gave an indignant huff, shoved the book up higher in front of her face, and turned her back to the window in an effort to ignore him. Draco laughed and shook his head.

The bell for the eatery rang as the door opened. Hermione refused to look at the door as the new patron entered. He had just tried to get her attention but she was determined to ignore him. "Arrogant little ferret," she muttered to herself whilst attempting to continue with her book.

After several minutes and several failed attempts at reading the same paragraph, Hermione closed her eyes as she felt his bore into her. He was there. She knew it. Looking over the top of her book, she saw him sitting at a small table nearby, perusing a menu with feigned interest. Focusing back to her book, she turned around and waited for the server to take her order.

Draco smiled as he caught her movements from the corner of his eye and shifted his gaze to her. If he waited her out, it would only be a matter of time before she would attempt to speak with him again. He knew his presence alone was irritating enough to goad her into interacting with him. Regretfully, this was not exactly how he anticipated making amends to the girl, but here he was in his element, enjoying his banter with the know-it-all.

After placing his order, he sipped his drink thoughtfully as he observed her from behind. Blaise was not far off in his new assessment of the girl. Her head no longer sporting the unruly, frizzed mane of years past now had turned into a cascade of soft curls instead. The girl had obviously turned into a fairly attractive young woman, far from the fastidious and bookish little girl she once was. He had thought back to the Yule Ball in their fourth-year. She had certainly been the belle of the ball that night on the arm of Viktor Krum. Many boys—including those from his own house—had taken notice of her. It would be a lie to say that he hadn't noticed her too. His gaze continued unwavering of her until he was disrupted by the arrival of his food.

Hermione attempted to ignore him further, but she knew he would stay if only to irritate her more. She thought about leaving but was certain he would only follow her as he had done earlier. Wanting to keep him under close observation, she turned ever so slightly in her seat to observe him out of the corner of her eye. As she pretended to read her book, she noticed his gray eyes stare intently at her. Occasionally, she saw a ghost of smile grace his features as he looked lost in thought.

_He is probably plotting my demise, _she thought. _As if he could get the upper hand, _she smirked whilst letting out a suppressive snort of laughter.

Watching him tuck into his meal, she attempted to enjoy the afternoon tea and biscuits she had ordered as well. He periodically shifted his gaze, as if to keep tabs on her, causing her to tear her focus away from her book to look at him. Locking eyes with hers, he politely lifted his drink and nodded in acknowledgment whilst smiling at her again.

_What the bloody hell? _she thought and frowned at him.

Setting her book down, she determined enough was enough and made her way over to his table. Standing in front of him, with arms crossed, she waited for him to acknowledge her presence. After a moment, she cleared her throat when he failed to look up at her.

"You know, Granger, if you are going to stand there all day, the least you could do is join me," he said without looking up.

In a huff, Hermione went back to her table, gathered her things, and returned to his. Pulling out her chair, she sat down and sighed.

"Alright. I give up, Malfoy. What do you want?" she asked in defeat.

"Who says I want anything?" he responded as he looked up at her.

"You're a Slytherin. When do you _not_ want anything?"

"Point taken," he said before motioning at her in acknowledgment. "However, what I want and what you can give me may be entirely two different things, but I will settle for some quiet company while I eat if it is all the same to you."

"Oh, I'm sure what you want is the same thing that all boys want. Your reputation precedes you."

Raising a pale brow and flashing a playful smirk, he quipped, "Are you sure about that?"

He chuckled at her a moment before returning to his food. After a brief but deliberate pause, he spoke, "So, what are you reading?"

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, closing her book.

"It's a simple question, don't you think? Not a difficult one."

"_Pride and Prejudice_, if you must know. I'm sure you have little interest in Muggle literature."

"What's it about?"

She sighed before rolling her eyes. "I'm sure I could sit here all day explaining it to you, but since you were so gracious to spend your money on it, the book might as well be yours. " Hermione thrust the book across the table toward him. "Read it for yourself."

"Maybe, I will." He placed the book into his own bag and looked at her again. "If it's anything like your favorite book on all things Hogwarts, I'm sure you have already read it many times. Am I wrong?"

"No," she answered reluctantly as she crossed her arms. She looked at her cup of tea which now sat empty.

"Malfoy—"

"Draco."

"What?"

"Draco. You know? My name. This delightful exchange of words would be much more enjoyable if you would use it," he said to her.

"You called me Granger."

"That, I did. But I believe when this all started—several nights ago, in fact—you addressed me as Malfoy."

"That is your name isn't it?" she questioned as she eyed him with mild contempt.

"Be that as it may, in polite conversation, Hermione, people generally call one another by their first name."

She glared at him for a moment but was briefly taken aback when he had said hers. Had he ever called her anything but Granger or Mudblood? Not that she could remember.

"Fair enough," she conceded. She paused, taking in all that was said. "This doesn't make us friends by any means."

"Of course not," he said with a smile. Hermione could only look at him in disbelief, and for the rest of his meal, they sat in silence.

When they had finished and decided to leave, the waiter brought their check as Hermione packed her things. Draco paid, of course, and she took it upon herself not to object when he did. Despite his attempts to show her kindness, when they exited the café, Draco was sure that she had wanted to get as far away from him as possible and was willing to let her do so as they parted ways. Finding a quiet alley a block away, he Apparated back to his villa and turned in for a much needed rest.

Whilst he had not had many as of late, he thought that today had been a good day.

# # #

In the days before he approached her in the book shop, Draco had taken the time to observe Hermione at a distance and discovered her routine. He felt confident enough to arrange chance meetings with the girl. Like clockwork, she entered the eatery at the same time every day. He sat at his given table and looked up as the bell above the door signaled her entrance. She made her way over to the same table by the window he had seen her take up the day before. He watched as she removed her jumper and pulled out a book from her satchel. She had not taken notice of him yet, and he smiled inwardly to himself.

He cleared his throat, which had gotten her attention, and she looked over her shoulder before rolling her eyes that the discovery of his presence. She returned to her book as she heard the scraping of a chair behind her. He rose from his seat, took in hand the book she had given him the day before, and made his way over to her table. Pulling out the stool next to her, he plopped down in his seat whilst laying the book on the table in front of him. Resting his elbows on the table, he looked at her.

"Interesting book so far," he began.

She remained silent and slowly turned the page of her book.

"I rather like this Mr. Darcy fellow. Likable chap, I think."

Hermione looked at him incredulously. "You would," she snorted.

"This Elizabeth Bennet, however, is a bit like you. I can see why you like this book so much," he continued with a witty smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes and focused back on her book.

"I haven't finished it, but I started reading it last night when I couldn't sleep. So far, I have to say it is... intriguing."

"Good for you," she muttered.

As the waiter approached their table she smiled brightly, thanking him as he took her order. Turning to Draco, the server frowned and asked for his. "Whatever the mademoiselle is having," he said, motioning to Hermione.

Moments later, the server returned with their tea and biscuits. Continuing her efforts to read her book, she became distracted when Draco stirred restlessly in his seat next to her.

"Don't you have some place else to be?"

"Nope," he said, stressing the "p" with a pop.

"I'm sure you have better things to do than watch me read," she said with mild annoyance.

"Maybe. Maybe not," he said with a shrug.

Draco frowned at her obvious irritation. Generally, he enjoyed annoying Hermione, but if he wanted to make amends, he would have to show her that he had changed from the boy she once knew. He had already shed any outward malice and even refrained from using that offensive word she despised so much. For all his efforts, it had not been enough.

He had played the scene over in his mind without end on how to approach her, but it never went as planned. It was obvious that if he shed all the old appearances of himself, she would feel uncomfortable and be even more distrusting of him than she already was. He could try for blatant honesty, but that would take courage in spades which he did not have. After all, he was a Slytherin. Cunning and resourcefulness had come easy where courage did not fit into the scheme of things.

Tossing his confused thoughts aside, Draco opened the marked place of his book and began to read alongside her. They continued to read together for several minutes, sipping their tea in silence. Closing her book, Hermione looked over at Draco.

_He's a bit like Mr. Darcy, _she thought. Hermione shook her head at the notion. He had been right in one assessment of her. She was a bit like Elizabeth in the story, but that certainly did not mean she and Malfoy would be like the two main protagonists of _that _particular tale. _What an absurd idea,_ she thought before a laugh escaped her.

Draco looked up at her with one brow raised in question. "Laughing and talking to one's self is the first sign of insanity, Miss Granger."

"Oh shut up, Malfoy!" she snapped at him.

"Draco."

"What?" she snapped bitterly before rolling her eyes. "Okay. Whatever, _Draco_," she drawled.

"Better," said Draco with a smirk. "So, what brings you to this lovely seaside village on the coast of France?"

"Do you really want to know? You seem to have a way of following me. I'm sure you could figure it out."

"While that may be true, I happen to be asking you. If I didn't want to know, I would not have asked."

Hermione did not know what to make of the young man sitting at her table. He was being civil—almost _friendly_—and his words certainly lacked the malice he had ever shown previous. He still behaved like an arrogant git and tried to irritate her to no end, yet it was as if he was doing it for his own amusement instead out of pure malicious intent. If it was his intent to throw her off balance with the unexpected, he had certainly done so. Hermione was not any more certain of his intentions now than she had been a week ago on the beach. Was he trying to be her friend? He never offered any apology for his behavior of years past. Why should she be friendly now?

"I can see you are over-thinking things, Hermione. It's a simple question. Let's make it fair. I'll tell you the reason why I am here, and you can tell me yours. Fair?"

She nodded.

"Well, things basically went to shiat for me after the war. My father is imprisoned—which is a _good_ thing I might add—and my mother is constantly depressed. Everyone can't get past the fact that I used to be a Death Eater, and most of the people I called friends have abandoned me." It was mostly true. He had not lied.

"Well, you are a Death Eater—"

"Reformed."

"What?"

"A _reformed_ Death Eater. I am no longer one. Yes, I still have the bloody mark, but I never wanted it in the first place." Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. "Okay, now spill. Why are you here?"

"Mal—er, Draco... that only explains the reason why you left, not the reason why you are here."

"An astute observation." He paused for a moment whilst taking a sip of his tea. "You know Blaise Zabini... Slytherin and all that? As it turns out, his mother has a villa near here. A week ago, I ran into him in Paris, and he thought I needed a place to get away, so here I am. The house has been nice, the scenery is not half bad and—when she's not being completely annoyed by me—the company isn't too bad either," he explained whilst smiling at her.

_Did he just pay me a compliment?_ Hermione thought as a faint smile tugged at her lips. _How odd._

Draco motioned to her, signifying for her to begin.

"Well, I suppose it is my turn," she said with a prolonged sighed. "As you may or may not know, I had been seeing Ron—"

"Ha! I knew it had something to do with the Weasel!" He looked at her and smirked. "Continue."

"As I was saying," she said whilst narrowing her eyes and glaring at him. "Ron and I were dating, and as it turned out, we wanted very different things. I already needed to sort myself anyway and things with him just made it all the more... complicated."

"Surely, there's more? One does not escape to other countries merely to sit and talk with reformed Death Eaters in a random cafés."

"No... no, they do not," she said with a chuckle. Hermione thought about her parents briefly and sighed sadly. This had not gone unnoticed by the blond sitting next to her. "If you must know," she continued, "I came here on vacation with my parents as a child. I have a lot of good memories here. I was hoping they would help."

"Help with what?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing," she said tersely. "Nothing at all."

Draco knew better than to press the issue. They were actually talking to one another and being quite civil despite their history. Given all that he had been through himself, he was certain it was not difficult to imagine what plagued her. He decided to let it go for now.

"Well, the weather is nice at least," he stated without cause, drawing a smile from her.

"The weather's nice? That's all you haveto add to the conversation?" she asked him, accompanied by disbelieving laugh.

When he looked at her, he noticed her beautiful smile and that she perhaps should do it more often. Her laugh was certainly less annoying than most girls he previously had the company of. _Especially Pansy,_ he noted to himself as an afterthought. And if they continued to meet like this, he might even like to be around her a lot more. _As friends, of course,_ he reminded himself.

"Well, I'm hoping the weather stays nice for the rest of the summer. I plan on being here at least that long or until Blaise kicks me out," he said aloud.

"Is he staying with you?"

"Nope. I'm all by myself. I'm a big boy now. Don't need a babysitter," he said, puffing his chest. Hermione shoved his shoulder as she laughed at him.

Draco asked for a second round of tea and biscuits for himself and Hermione as the waiter walked by and opened his book to continue reading. They sat quietly for the next hour before they had decided to take their leave. As they existed the door, Hermione turned to Draco with a smile.

"Perhaps, if you are not doing anything tomorrow, we can talk about the weather again?"

"Sounds delightful," he laughed. "See you then."

He watched as she turned and walked away from him down the street. All things considered, things were looking up.

Hermione returned home with a smile. She had an enjoyable midday with the last person on Earth she thought possible: Draco Malfoy. Lost in her own thoughts, she failed to notice the owl that was perched outside her window. It caught her attention with a quiet hoot.

"Oh, dear! Pig! I didn't see you there," she exclaimed at the bird. Hermione took the parchment from his outstretched leg and let the bird give her hand a playful nip. Unrolling the parchment, she began to read her letter.

_Dear Hermione,  
_

_I know you said you were going to write, but I could not wait. I only know what Harry  
has told me, but really, how is France? Any hot French boys catch your fancy yet?  
Just kidding... maybe._

_Oh, Ginny,_ she thought before she continued reading the girl's letter. Hermione laughed at Ginny's opening words. They were refreshing.

_Harry and I have made our escape to Shell Cottage for the week. Mum has gone quite  
mental and has not let up on Harry and I. So, we used Fleur and Bill as an excuse to  
leave. While I don't totally detest Phlegm, she is definitely quite a handful while  
pregnant. I told Mum I was just dying to see her and provide the much needed help  
that an expecting Veela needs. Ha! Quite brilliant, if I say so myself. So, here I am.  
I've come to realize that a pregnant Fleur on a bad day is better than putting up with  
Mum while she's out of sorts._

_Oh! Charlie visited briefly last week. He says hello and said a few choice words to  
my git of a brother on your behalf. Ron didn't take it well and left for a few days to  
Merlin knows where. He has an endless supply of slags following him around when  
he's out in public. So, I am certain if he's not sulking over you, he's keeping himself  
occupied. I'm not sure if you needed to know that, but oh well._

_I'm so excited to be returning to Hogwarts with Harry and by the sound of things, you  
as well. We'll all be in the same year together. At least you, Harry and I. I'm not sure if  
Ron is going to return, but I'm thinking it is probably better that he does not—for obvious  
reasons. However, Ron might yet surprise us and pull his head out of his arse and make  
something of himself. George has asked him to help out at the shop, but I'm not sure if  
he has taken him up on his offer._

_I can't wait to see what you have gotten for me in Paris. Harry didn't tell me any details,  
but I'm sure it is fabulous as always. You know I would never purposely hex you,  
Hermione. I love you too much._

_He mentioned that we should come and visit you at summer's end before we return to  
Hogwarts. I'm sure we can get away. I think Harry is going to run it by Dad next week  
and maybe get Mum used to the idea. It is odd we would should even have to ask to  
go anywhere, since we are of age (at least Harry), but Mum is being quite needy at the  
moment and we're trying not to upset her too much._

_If you want, you can keep Pig for a few days until you are ready to respond. He seems  
to rather like you. I don't ever know why. Ha!_

_I do miss our girl talks. Hopefully the summer will pass by quickly and we can resume  
being pals again at Hogwarts soon._

_Your favorite redhead,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. I have no idea what to get Harry for his birthday this year. Ideas? Let me know._

Excited at hearing from her friend, she pulled out her quill and parchment and set to work on her letter.

_Ginny,_

_Of course, I have been meaning to write! And I'm glad you did not wait. I've settled  
here into the villa and have found it peaceful and relaxing. I found a new favorite  
place to spend my time. There's a wonderful little book shop in the local village that  
I've fallen in love with and visit there every morning._

_Speaking of books and touching on the subject of my last letter to Harry, I've had a  
bit of a run in with someone we all know. I'm not quite sure on my take of him, but  
according to Harry's last letter, I have nothing too much to worry about and am in no  
danger. The person in question is Draco Malfoy. Apparently, he is staying here at  
Blaise Zabini's villa in the area and we had a run in at the book stop yesterday and  
the café in town. Well, he was there today as well, but that is beside the point. He has  
been civil toward me. No, correction. He has been somewhat friendly. I'm not quite  
sure what to make of it. As always, you know my curiosity, so I might take the chance  
to run into him again and see what's going on with our favorite ferret. He's still an  
arrogant git, but he has not been unkind when speaking to me. I even got him to start  
reading my favorite Muggle book, of all things. You can tell Harry what you want  
about Malfoy. I'm sure that he will tell me differently if there is need for caution.  
For now, I'm content that he is not calling me a Mudblood—if you can believe that!  
Maybe people do change or maybe I just try to see whatever good there is in people  
regardless of how little there is._

_I'm sorry to hear that Molly is still having a difficult go of things. I can't imagine losing  
a son or a brother, but I know that it cannot be easy. Your mum has always been a bit  
mental in her own way, but I love her dearly as if she were my own mother. I think that  
with time, she will get back to her old self. I'm happy you were able to get away even if  
means spending time with a psychotic, pregnant Veela. Trust me when I say I'm  
laughing with you, not at you. Don't hex me!_

_The next time you see Charlie, hug him for me would you? I'm sure that an army of slags  
is the last thing Ron needs. I'm not jealous, but I do worry for him. He's been my friend  
for so long. It is hard to stop caring. At this point, I'm almost in agreement with you in  
saying that I hope he doesn't return to Hogwarts, but an education is important even  
when he isn't trying to copy my homework. He should probably return if only for that._

_I'll not keep Pig waiting and will send this with haste. Take care and keep Harry out of  
trouble for me._

_Your favorite bookworm,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. I'm stuck on Harry's gift as well. I'll let you know if I think of anything._

Hermione attached the letter to the owl's leg and sent him on his way. Watching the bird fly off into the distance, she jumped at the sound of someone knocking at the seaside door.

# # #

After parting ways with Hermione earlier, Draco returned home. He could not wait to see her tomorrow. Standing on the patio overlooking the beach, he smiled at himself and thought, "Nice weather."

Laughing out loud, he headed for the surf and began walking toward Hermione's. Surely, she would be home by now. Perhaps he would find a way to run into her again to talk about how nice the weather actually was.

As he approached her villa he felt the pang of disappointment that Hermione had not taken up her usual spot on the beach. He turned to walk home but stopped.

_Maybe I should see if she is there,_ he thought and turned around. Halting his footsteps again, he rubbed the back of his neck over his dilemma. _What if she doesn't want to see me?_

Feeling discouraged, he turned and began to head for home all the whilst stopping after a few feet. He turned around again began taking a few steps toward hers. The internal struggle carried on for a few minutes and had anyone been watching, they would have seen the blond wildly gesturing and talking to himself whilst pacing back and forth in indecision. Finally facing her villa, he paused.

"Well, this is it," he said out loud before walking to her door. As he approached, he saw an owl fly from one of the windows. _Alright__, she's home then,_ he thought. _Here goes nothing._

Knocking on the door, he leaned against the door frame as he waited for her to answer. The door flew open suddenly, and before him stood Hermione slightly out of breath, her hair wild, and her look disheveled. She looked at him bewildered and then broke into a smile. Looking over her shoulder briefly, he focused on her as he drew in a breath and spoke.

"So, I was thinking about this great idea for a book. Death Eater knocks on War Hero's door and talks to her about the weather." Draco smirked at her. "What do you think?"

Hermione laughed. "Has possibilities. Although, I'm sure said Death Eater and said War Hero could find other things to talk about."

"Indeed."

"So, what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked.

"Well, seeing as I was walking during this fine weather we are having, I thought perhaps you might like to join me." Draco held his breath as he waited for her answer.

She worried her lip in thought and after a moment responded, "Sure, why not. I'll be just a moment."

Hermione closed the door lightly as she disappeared inside. Draco let out the breath he had been holding and smiled to himself. The door flew open again almost immediately as he raised his brow in question, looking at her.

"Needed to grab my wand," she muttered.

"Yes, wands are very useful things. Didn't think, perhaps, that you would need it on our walk, did you? It's not as if I plan on hexing you or anything," he smirked.

"Well, you never know," she said with a wink.

They walked down to the beach and strolled along the surf in silence for a few moments before either of them spoke.

"So, what does the great Draco Malfoy like to talk about other than the weather?"

"Oh, let's see. Terrorizing first years, Quidditch, Snape's saggy underwear," he rattled off.

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust as Draco laughed uproariously at her response.

"Well, I can tell Quidditch isn't your favorite subject, I haven't terrorized any first years as of late, and I rather stay clear of Snape's unmentionables."

"Yes, I think that would be wise." Hermione paused deep in thought for a moment. "You know, Professor Snape was really a decent man after all."

Draco nodded mournfully and decided a change in subject was needed. They walked peacefully together whilst talking about their favorite subjects in school and shared amusing stories about their classmates with one another. So engrossed in their conversation, they failed to notice when the weather began to change.

"... and then, Blaise looked at Flint and said, 'My, you look quite fetching for a woman.' That's the last time we gave him any Firewhiskey."

They both burst into peals of laughter as Draco finished his story. The laughing came to an abrupt halt as they noticed drops of rain starting to fall around them. As it started to pour, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand with little protest and ran toward a rock outcropping on the beach ahead. The space was narrow and he pulled Hermione close, putting her back against him.

"It's just out luck that it would rain," she said and then laughed.

"Is the Gryffindor Princess afraid of a little water?" he teased. Draco laughed and pushed her out into the rain. She turned to glare at him with her hands on her hips when a loud crack of thunder sounded. Hermione shrieked and ran back to Draco crashing into him. With his arms around her and her face buried in his chest, he heard her mumble. "What was that?"

"I hate thunderstorms," she said after lifting her face to look at his.

A stillness settled between the two as their faces remained inches apart from one another. Draco loosened his grip around Hermione and cleared his throat.

"A bit awkward?"

"A bit," she answered bashfully as she pulled away.

Hermione slid out of his arms and placed her back on the rock face next to him. She looked out at the sheets of rain that were pounding the beach in front of them.

"So, what else do you hate?" he asked her.

Hermione paused thoughtfully before answering. "Death Eaters."

"Oh," Draco said with a hint of disappointment.

"I did not say reformed Death Eaters," she added. She blushed for a moment as she sank her toes into the sand beneath her feet.

He nodded slowly and broke into a faint smile. "So, you don't hate me then?"

"Hate is a very strong word, don't you think?" Draco nodded in agreement as she quickly changed the subject. "You know, we are wizards. We don't have to stay out in the rain. Besides, I think it might be time to head back anyway."

The hour had been getting late. How late, though, Hermione was uncertain. If the sky had not been masked in dark clouds, she might have been able to see the sunset now in play. Judging by the rumble in her stomach, she was certain it was close to dinner; but she had enjoyed her walk with Draco so much that she had lost track of the time.

"Too right you are," Draco responded and held out his hand. Hermione looked at it for a moment and hesitated before taking it in hers. When she did, she was met with a familiar tug and found herself in a house not much different from her own only seconds later.

"Sweet Merlin," she chastised at him. "Give me some warning next time!"

Hermione shook off the nauseated feeling of the Side-Along Apparition and looked at him incredulously. Draco chuckled at her.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around the room.

"Blaise's."

"Why?"

"Well, seeing at it is late—as you have so eloquently pointed out—and judging by the noise that both our stomachs are making, I would have to guess it is near or past dinner time. And I thought you might want to join me for dinner."

Draco called a house-elf into the room which caused Hermione to gasp. He turned to the elf and quietly gave her instructions before a loud pop signaled the elf's departure.

"What the hell, Draco? A house-elf?"

"Calm down," he said. Draco ran his hand through his hair before explaining. Her campaign on house-elf rights was legendary. "First, the elf belongs to Blaise. Second, I asked Midget _nicely_ to fetch us some dinner. You do eat don't you?"

"That's beside the point. House-elves are treated as nothing more than slaves and—"

Draco held up his hand to cut her off. "Granger, you are not going to change a thousand years of servitude. house-elves are bred to serve. They rather enjoy it, actually. Giving them clothes and setting them free makes them think they have done something wrong. However, I will agree they can be treated well. I'm sure that would be acceptable to your little spew," he said as he motioned to toward her dismissively.

"It is S-P-E-W. The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," she said with a huff as she pointed her finger in the air, stressing every word.

"S-P-E-W, spew, whatever. The point is that little will change when it comes to the likes of house-elves, so stop trying." He paused and looked at her. Her arms were now crossed, and she was glaring at him "Besides, we were having an enjoyable day, I hate to ruin it now by arguing with you," he said, causing her face to soften.

"You're right. Why spoil it. We can always fight another day," she said, giving him a smirk worthy of a Malfoy.

Draco laughed and led Hermione out to the covered patio. They watched the rain and waited on their food. A short time later, Midget appeared with a pop and placed the last thing Hermione expected to see on the table in front of her.

"Pizza?"

"Yes. Pizza," he drawled.

"But that's so—"

"Muggle?" Draco smirked at her as he pulled a slice from the pie and sat it on his plate.

"Well... yes," she said in amazement.

"I am quite fond of pizza, actually. I am becoming quite fond of several Muggle things, if you must know."

With her mouth agape, she stared at him dumbfounded. He reached over, placing a long finger under her chin, gently lifting it to close her mouth.

"You know, if you are going to have your mouth open like that, you should at least have some of this delicious Muggle pizza that Midget worked so hard to make. She might even be offended if you don't," said Draco with a smile.

"Never in my life," she trailed off as Draco began to chuckle.

There was a long moment of silence.

"I'm not the same boy, you know," he said with all seriousness.

Nodding quietly, she took in all that he had said earlier.

Rain was the only sound that permeated the scene as the two continued to eat in silence. After they finished, the two decided to bid each other farewell, and Hermione Apparated home. Each sat in deep thought after they had parted ways, analyzing every word and gesture that occurred between them that day. The rain on the roof provided a quiet hum among the sound crashing waves as the day ended, accompanying fleeting thoughts that gave way to lulled sleep.


	3. C3: A Snake and a Lion Become Friends

**CHAPTER THREE  
**A Snake and a Lion Become Friends**  
**

Draco awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed than he had felt in some time. If he had dreamt the night before, he did not remember. He let out a sigh of relief as he shielded his eyes against the morning sun.

_No nightmares last night,_ he thought.

Blinking away the remaining sleep in his eyes, he slung his legs over the side of the bed before sitting up. He felt strange all over. Nothing good or bad, just... different. He thought back to the previous day with Hermione and felt as if he was on borrowed time with her. Wanting to make amends, their brief disagreement that evening hinted at the remaining tension that lurked under the surface. One day, they would both have to come to terms with their past, and he would have to apologize for his. The very thought of it hung heavily on his mind.

Perhaps befriending the Gryffindor would make it easier in the long run toward gaining the forgiveness and acceptance that he needed. For many years they had been enemies. It was strange, although refreshing, at how well they seemed to get along now in each others company in such a short span. What were they? Acquaintances? Friends? With everything happening so fast, their new found relationship would be tested soon. He would have to bring up painful memories, many of which he felt he lacked the courage to deal with, even for himself.

Making his way to the kitchen, he poured himself a cup of coffee from a freshly brewed pot that Midget had prepared. He grabbed an old copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and sat outside on the patio. The air was fresh from the night's rain, and he watched as gulls played a game of cat and mouse with whatever lurked in the low tide.

A large, stately owl landed on a chair adjacent to him no sooner than he took his seat. He was unfamiliar with the bird, but it appeared that the post was meant for him. He took the envelope from the owl and turned it over several times in his hands. His initials were on the front and looked to be of importance. He had not been expecting any letters but put it aside after ensuring it was free of any charms and curses. He opted to open it later after his breakfast.

He looked at the old edition of the _Daily __Prophet_ on the table before him and caught glimpse of the story on the front page. It had been the article covering his father's trial and his subsequent sentencing. There was a picture of his father and one of he and his mother with it. His father still looked proud despite being a broken man who would be facing life in prison. He deserved the Kiss as far as Draco was concerned. His father had spent his entire life in the service to the Dark Lord, torturing innocent souls and killing others in His name. Draco, himself, had not even escaped the cruelty of his father growing up. Every time Potter caught the snitch or he failed to do better than "that Mudblood girl" in school, he faced punishment at the hands of his father. If anyone thought that Lucius Malfoy was above using an Unforgivable on his own son, they were surely mistaken.

Perhaps that is why he could sympathize with Hermione. Their pain was their kinship, he had decided. Anyone who suffered under the Cruciatus Curse knew it well. The pain was torture, searing, and unmistakable. Those who experienced the curse would have rather suffered death than lived. Worse, he had used it himself on others when forced during his time as a Death Eater and regretted every moment of it. Regret, unfortunately, would not take back all that he had done. One day soon, he would tell Hermione he was sorry. Perhaps she would not only forgive him for herself but for all those he had wronged as well.

Turning back to his coffee he eyed the envelope on the table. Picking it up, he ran his fingers along its edges for a few moments before tearing it open. As he read the letter inside, his brow furrowed and deepened. He tossed the letter on the table and threw his cup across the patio in frustration. He heard it crash against the stone retaining wall and flinched as it broke into many pieces. He tried not to lose his temper, but the contents of the letter were enough to make anyone furious. Grabbing the letter and stuffing it in the envelope, he took it inside and put it in his trunk. He would deal with it another day.

He sulked for a good long while before deciding that he should write his mother. She could do nothing about the contents of the letter and thought better of mentioning when he wrote her. Draco was unsure of his mother's current welfare and set to write her a letter that had been long overdue.

_Dearest Mother,_

_I regret my delay in writing you and hope you have been well. I spent a week in  
Paris before running into Blaise. He offered residence in one of his family homes  
outside of the country as a gesture to help with my well being. It has been a much  
overdue remedy for my mental state, but it is far from a cure._

_I hope that you do not think ill of me for leaving you so suddenly, but I could not  
take the stares and the bad disposition of others toward my status after the war. I  
can offer no advice to you on how to find a reprieve from your own sad melancholy.  
I know you miss father terribly, but when we last had words, I told you I hold no  
sympathy for the man and the sentiments still stand. Perhaps you will come to see  
that you are better without him. As for myself, I am finding my own way without  
being in the shadow of the great Lucius Malfoy and the path feels right._

_I have made what I believe to be a new friend. Time will only tell. They know of my  
past and have so far been accepting of me. Maybe with time all will be forgiven and  
I will be able to forgive myself._

_I fear that I will remain away from home for some time but may return briefly in a  
couple of months to gauge the status of things and handle any pressing affairs. I  
believe you are able to handle any and all affairs of the Manor while I am gone. I  
will refuse any summons otherwise. Matters that cannot be resolved by simple owl  
post from myself need not be of concern at this time._

_I look forward to your reply._

_Regards,_

_D. M._

Running his fingers through his hair and then rubbing the back of his neck, he decided today would be a day without Hermione. His mood was foul, and he feared he would only upset the girl if he saw her. It was obvious that writing his mother had not improved his disposition. He wrote his mother out of obligation and nothing more. Proofing his letter, he folded it carefully and called for Midget.

"Make sure this gets to Mother," he said and with a pop, the elf was gone.

It had nearly been a week since Hermione had last seen Draco. She had plenty of time to dwell on their day spent at the beach and over dinner. To say that she did not enjoy his company would have been a lie. They had an enjoyable walk on the beach, sharing stories, and laughing with one another. It had been the happiest she felt in some time. The sting of disappointment did not escape her when she failed to see him during her visits to the village. She would linger until the last rays of light caressed the sky on the beach each day waiting, but he never came.

Hermione had wondered if their mild disagreement over house-elf rights had put him off. She had been quite staunch with her views on the subject. Perhaps things hadn't changed enough between them and old grudges were held. Draco had merely dismissed her over the subject, or so she thought. If there were two things about herself that she was certain of—that she would always stand by her beliefs and that she often pushed her opinions on others to a fault. Sometimes, her persistence did not always favor her. Draco had offered up in agreement that elves should be treated well. Perhaps that was his token offering—a truce on the matter.

Taking matters into her own hands as midday approached, she went inside and began packing lunch. Today, she would seek out Draco for herself and make her own peace offering. Packing several sandwiches, crisps, various treats, and a couple bottles of Butterbeer that she had kept in reserve, she set off to find Draco and invite him to a picnic on the beach. Food was always a good buffer for polite conversation.

"I'm not the same boy," she heard his words echo and was determined to give him a chance to prove it.

# # #

Meanwhile, Draco napped in a hammock on the patio. The letter he had received the other day had ruined his mood, and he remained sour for several days because of it. He had not slept well the last few nights and sought to catch up on some needed sleep. He had hoped his mood would become more pleasant in the days ahead, for he began to miss Hermione's company and wished to see her again. Whilst he slept, he began to dream...

He was standing outside by the castle overlooking Hagrid's hut. Crabbe and Goyle were looming beside him as they exchanged snickers with one another.

"Oh, no," he thought. Draco was back in third-year. He had come to watch the show, hadn't he?

He whipped around to see a wand in his face.

"YOU FOUL, LOATHSOME, EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH!" Hermione screamed at him.

Unlike when it had happened, he now stood there in awe of her. She had fire and gumption, even then.

"I'm not worth it," he thought mournfully as he mirrored the words of Potter's ginger-headed side kick had said of him. Draco felt tears begin to prick his eyes and closed them anticipating what would happen next. He winced and became rigid as he waited for her fist to connect with his face. He had deserved whatever was coming. He knew that now.

"Draco."

He skewed his eyes tighter.

"Draco."

He heard his name once more but was afraid to open his eyes. Someone had begun shaking him.

"DRACO!"

The punch never came as he was startled awake. He tried frantically to gain equilibrium before wildly flipping out of the hammock and onto the floor below. His face crashed into the cobbled stone, and he felt himself groan. A sharp pain shot instantly through his face as he began to feel a wet warmth flow from his nose. He shot up from the floor with his hands cupped over his now bleeding face and came face to face with Hermione.

"Bloody hell, woman!" he shouted at her. Hermione gasped at the sight of blood oozing from his hands which had made its way down his arms and face.

"Oh, god! I'm so, so sorry, Draco!" She immediately whipped out her wand and uttered a quick _Episkey_ as she pointed it as him. Draco felt a resounding snap as his nose had been mended back into place. He winced as his face now throbbed.

"I'm so sorry," she started again. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"You know, Granger. Only you would have the honor of breaking my nose... not once, but twice." He began cleaning the blood from himself with his wand as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, you seemed rather distraught in your sleep. I wanted to wake you,"she said, justifying her actions. "What were you dreaming about?"

Draco sighed and looked up at nothing in particular. He could not face her.

"Third-year. When you punched me," he mumbled.

Hermione hung her head as her shoulders began to shake.

_Oh, no. She's crying, _he thought and reached out to touch her shoulder. In his attempt to console her, he began to hear a fit of giggles behind the curtain of hair shielding her face. Raising her head to look at him, she broke out in a peal of laughter.

"I'm sorry," she apologized one more as she tried to suppress her giggles. She was unsuccessful.

Draco began to pout. "It's not that funny, Hermione."

"Oh, yes. Yes it is, Draco."

Hermione continued to laugh for a few minutes more before taking a deep breath to regain her composure.

"Are you done?" he asked, looking at her with his brow raised as Hermione bit her lip to keep from smiling and nodded. "Are you sure?"

She continued to tug at her lip and nodded quickly trying to stifle another outburst of laughter. She furrowed her brow and attempted to give him the most serious face she could muster. They locked eyes, gray to brown, and a smile began to form on Draco's lips. If anything, she was infectious. Hermione burst out in laughter again, and he chuckled along with her.

"I'll let you have your moment," he said, waving her off.

After a short time, she finally settled and cleared her throat to signify that she was done having fun at his expense. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and a gave lingering snicker as she smiled at him.

"Now that you've calmed yourself... what, may I ask, are you doing here?"

"Picnic," she said before she watched him look through the contents of the basket. "I thought that you might like to join me."

Draco gave pause and thought for a moment, wondering if his foul mood would return. If anything, this little episode between them had caused it to melt away. _Perhaps__ I should let her break my nose more often, _he thought and smiled.

"Sounds like a date." Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh, uh... you know what I mean, Hermione," he said nervously after catching himself.

She let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "I'll let you get changed. Meet me on the beach in a few?"

"Of course," he said, and Draco took his leave.

Whilst she waited for him, Hermione began setting up their picnic. She spread out a large blanket and began removing items from the basket. When finished, she waited patiently but found she didn't have to wait long.

"Thanks, by the way," said Draco after taking his place on the blanket beside her. "For this and fixing my nose."

"No problem."

Draco eyed his sandwich before biting into it.

"Good?" she asked.

Chewing his food slowly and then swallowing, he nodded. "Yes."

Hermione smiled as she thought inwardly to herself. Draco certainly had manners; the one thing that Ron certainly lacked.

"I'm sorry if I offended you the other night. I'm just very passionate about house-elf rights."

"Pardon?"

"I figured that's why you stayed away. That you were angry with me over our disagreement."

"Oh, think nothing of it. It had nothing to do with you, anyway. I wasn't in a good mood and would have been horrible company," he said, dismissing her.

Noticing her worried expression, he laid his hand on her arm. "No, really. You were fine. I just had a lot to deal with over the last couple of days. It had nothing to do with you."

She nodded quickly, finding relief in his words. "Care to tell me?"

"No," he said shortly. His face turned into a mask of indifference.

"Alright."

They sat in silence for several minutes before Draco continued.

"I have been meaning to talk to you, however," he said slowly before pausing for a moment. "It has not escaped me that you are you and I am me." He watched Hermione carefully as she nodded slowly. "And while I think we are getting on well, for the moment, I believe there are things we need to address between us."

Hermione frowned and felt her stomach tighten at his words.

"Seven years of such things, actually," he continued, drawing a deep breath. "I think leaving them unsaid would be in error, don't you think?" He looked to her for a response.

"Yes," she agreed, nodding stiffly.

A nervous quiet settled between them with the only sounds of the ocean and birds over head. Hermione turned to him, meeting his eyes. "Where do we begin?" she asked.

"Well—" Draco stopped himself. _Where do we begin?_ he thought as Hermione searching his face, looking for him to continue. "Well, it would certainly be uncomfortable, but we start with one thing each day. We talk it out — without harsh words and hexes I hope—and we go from there. Deal?" He began to feel relief as he saw her smile.

"Deal."

Draco threaded his fingers together behind his head and laid back on the blanket with his eyes closed. He let out the breath he had been holding as he waited for her answer. Hermione turned to her stomach, knees bent, resting her chin in her hand beside him.

"Who goes first?" she asked, inspecting him as his eyes remained closed.

"Age before beauty," he smirked without looking at her. He heard an audible gasp from her before he removed one hand and motioned to her.

"So not fair," she muttered, causing him to smile and open his eyes to look at her. "Alright," she said. Hermione took a deep breath. She spoke something, the words rushed, which caused Draco to look at her.

"What was that?"

Hermione inhaled deeply. "I said I really hate it when you call me a Mudblood."

"Oh," said Draco defeated. He winced as he met her pained expression. "I really hate it when I call you Mudblood, too," he offered after a minute or two.

"Then why do you?"

"I don't. Well, not anymore."

"Why?" she asked whilst watching him close his eyes again before he continued to speak.

"Well, for starters, I've come to find that it is a detestable word. And, honestly, I'm not so sure Muggle-borns and half-bloods are any different from pure-bloods." She looked at him in awe. "And I'm sorry, by the way, for having used that word... with you."

Hermione was unsure of what she had just heard. In one day she had heard the great Draco Malfoy not only thank her but also tell her he was sorry as well. She was sure that somewhere, Hell just froze over.

"So why did you use it?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her with sad eyes. "My father," he stated simply with a frown. "I am sure you are quite aware that my father is, for the lack of a better term, a bastard, and you must understand that any prejudice toward Muggle-borns goes well beyond just my father. It is practically a pure-blood staple. Any pure-blood that thinks otherwise is often seen as a blood traitor."

"Like the Weasleys?"

"Like the Weasleys," he confirmed. "So growing up, it was constantly re-enforced that Muggle-borns— or Mudbloods—were bad people and not worthy of magic," said Draco, watching her wince at his words.

"Is that why you hate the Weasleys?" she asked.

"I don't hate the Weasleys," he said, followed by a pregnant pause. "I've just never much cared for them. Mostly because of what I had been told growing up. Weasel, on the other hand, is another story entirely, but that is a discussion for another time."

Hermione frowned for only a moment before looking tenderly at Draco, placing her hand on his arm.

"Thank you," she said. "So, now it is your turn. Tell me something."

"Well, I really hate the Slytherin common room. It's kind of cold and creepy if you ask me," Draco joked, making Hermione laugh. "No, really. It's a dungeon, for starters, and it's dark."

Draco let Hermione laugh for a few minutes before his expression turned somber. Noticing his resigned look, Hermione sobered as well.

"I don't know how to say this without offending you, but I really hated it that you were better than me in all our classes. Except potions, of course."

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked at him slightly offended.

"I'm not saying that I hated you," he said, reassuring her. "I hated what my father did because of it."

Hermione looked at Draco as her eyes began to widen, fearing what he would say next, but her expression softened as she waited for him to continue. "My father always expects the best. Out of everything. Including me," he said accompanied by a regretful sigh. "And to come in second place to a Mudblood was... unacceptable."

Hermione nodded trying to piece together his meaning and watched as he closed his eyes to continue.

"Punishment was always swift and harsh, and I suppose that is why I treated you so harshly in school, among other things."

"What did he do?" she asked with tenderness in her voice.

"I'd rather not say." Draco began to feel walls building up around him. If he told her what he suffered at the hands of his father, then there was nothing to say that it would not open the doors to other disturbing memories for the two of them. "I'd rather not say," he repeated. "At least not now. If that's okay."

Hermione nodded in agreement whether she understood or not.

Each were lost in their thoughts without much more to said between them. Draco continued to lay on the blanket with his eyes closed, and Hermione became very interested in a small bug working a path across the napkin in front of her.

"Well, that's probably enough for today," she said before giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

Hermione stood suddenly, signaling her intent to leave. Draco helped her with her things and quietly walked her home, not a word exchanged between them. When they arrived at her door, Hermione stood on her toes and gave Draco a brief but tender kiss on his cheek before smiling warmly at him. After he Disapparated home, he held his cheek and smiled.


	4. C4: Random Acts of Kindness

**CHAPTER FOUR  
**Random Acts of Kindness**  
**

It is said that a random act of kindness can brighten and change any number of lives. Kindness can bring happiness to the giver and receiver as well as forge new relationships between old enemies as well as old friends. Draco had thought back to the kiss that Hermione gave him the night before. He had sought a friend on the road to redemption, and last night, he had found one. It was a simple act of kindness to let him know everything was right with the world and thanks for just being him. It was fortuitous that he had encountered Hermione. He was not yet forgiven but was thankful all the same.

Draco felt lighter in his step, and that night—as well as for many nights to come—he had slept peacefully. Nightmares were abated for now, and he felt he could take on the world whilst forging ahead in his friendship with Hermione. He would continue to share small tidbits of his life each day until all was forgiven.

Meeting her the next day, he decided to catch her early at the book shop. He approached her with a grin on his face, and she returned the favor with a bright smile.

"Hello," she beamed. "Sleep well?"

"For a change, yes," said Draco with a certain air of cheer in his voice. He pulled a random title off the shelf and flipped through its pages.

"I wouldn't get that. It's not very good," she said as she looked at the book in his hands.

"Thanks," he said, putting the book back.

"Here," she said, thrusting a book into his hands. "Read that."

He looked at the title. "_The Scarlet Pimpernel_? What's it about?"

"It's an adventure about a hero with a secret identity set during the French Revolution," she smiled. "You should like it."

"I'll give it a try."

After a moment of silence Draco held up another book for Hermione in question. "_The Great Gatsby_. Any good?"

"Very Muggle. Set in 1920s America. Gatsby is a mysterious, pompous millionaire who is a bit shady and chases after a married woman," she rattled off without looking up from the book in her hand.

"This is definitely a keeper," he muttered with a wide grin. She snorted once and shook her head.

"It's considered a Muggle classic. It's an acquired taste for some," she said as she looked up from the books she had sorted in her arms. "Ready to leave? I'm a bit peckish."

"By all means," he said, motioning her ahead of him. When they approached the counter, he grabbed her books and placed them with his before paying. "No arguments today, okay?" He gave her a stern but meaningful look before she nodded in agreement.

After leaving the shop, he carried their bags as they walked to the small café. They took their customary seat, and being the gentleman that he was, Draco pulled out her stool before motioning her to sit. Draco cleared his throat to speak after they placed their order.

"I wanted to thank you," he said sincerely as his eyes met hers.

"For what, may I ask?"

"For yesterday. I enjoyed myself, and it felt good to talk to someone," said Draco as Hermione nodded in agreement. He watched as she fingered the silverware in front of her.

She straightened and asked suddenly, "What are we, Draco?"

"Good question," he said, frowning over her words. "I hate to be presumptuous, but I would say that we are becoming... friends?"

"I'd like that," she nodded before fidgeting in her seat. "And the random acts of kindness? Buying books and such?"

"Not so random," he stated. "I wanted to do something nice for you. It's the least I can do."

They were interrupted by the arrival of their tea and sandwiches. They sat in silence as they ate for a moment.

"I wanted to be your friend," he said quietly as he watched a faint smile touch her lips. "Better than being enemies, don't you think?"

"Quite," Hermione said in agreement before sipping her tea. "Who would have thought the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess would be sitting down to tea and actually become friends?"

"Well, if anyone had said that we would be friends when we first met, I would have told them to check themselves into St. Mungo's," he said full of laughter as Hermione joined him.

"Indeed," she said with a smirk. "If Rita Skeeter could see us now—" Hermione paused for a moment, frowning. "No, scratch that. I rather she not."

"What? Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" he teased.

"Hardly. I just happen to detest that foul witch. She has caused me more problems—"

"Sorry about that," he said quickly, cutting her off.

"About what?" she asked, looking at him in confusion.

"Well, I may or may not have tipped the old broad off during fourth year," he said timidly, hoping to avoid her wrath. He watched as her jaw dropped and began to look away from her. "I'm sorry."

"Be that as it may, I think she's able to cause enough problems without your help," she said, only partially dismissing his apology. Hermione knew the vile woman could cause enough problems on her own.

"Really? How so?"

Hermione said in a half-whispering voice, "Well, if you must know, she's an unregistered Animagus. A beetle, in fact."

"A what?!" Draco shouted.

"Shh. Lower your voice," she commanded whilst motioning for his silence. "Yes, a beetle. How do you think she got half of her stories despite most being wild fabrications?"

Draco looked around in a rushed panic before suddenly stomping on something with the heel of his shoe.

"What are you doing, Draco?" she hissed under her breath.

"I saw a bug."

"It was an ant," she said with her brow raised.

"Can't be too careful," he added, nodding sagely.

Hermione rolled her eyes over his absurd behavior, but at the mention of the vile witch, she also became self-conscious and inspected their surroundings as well. A sigh of relief escaped her when her fears were unfounded.

"I might add that I also kept her in a jar for a year with an Unbreakable Charm," she said quickly before taking a sip of her tea. "And then I threatened to turn her in to the Ministry," she muttered after.

"How Slytherin of you," said Draco as he burst into laughter. He smiled proudly at her.

Hermione stood and gave a brief curtsy. "I'll take that as a compliment," she said brightly before sitting back down. Draco continued to laugh.

They continued to eat and their discussion was fluid. They talked about how they both loathed Divination but enjoyed History of Magic—only because she loved the subject and that it allowed him to catch up on his sleep. Finishing their meal, they stood to leave.

"Walk you home?" he asked before she gave him a welcoming nod in agreement. "I would Apparate home myself, but it's a nice day, and I would like to continue where we left off yesterday."

Hermione looked at him puzzled because could only think of the kiss she had given when they parted ways. She began to blush which had not gone unnoticed by Draco.

"What were you thinking just now, Hermione?" he asked, smirking.

"Nothing," she muttered quickly.

He smiled at her and continued, "Well, I was hoping we could pick back up where we left off before I walked you home. You know?"

"Oh! Right,"she said suddenly before breathing a sigh of relief. "I suppose that since I went first yesterday," she said, trailing off.

"That I would start first today?" he finished in question. "Right. So, sixth-year—"

Draco paused suddenly and stomped on something heavily with his foot. He lifted his shoe and inspected the sole.

"Sorry about that. Beetle," he said as he continued walking.

"Sweet Merlin, Draco. Would you cut it out?" she said with a laugh. Hermione knew he was stalling but found his behavior amusing just the same.

"Can't be too careful," he said with feigned seriousness. Hermione snorted as she tried to suppress her giggles.

"As you were saying," she said, motioning for him to continue.

"So, sixth-year. I had my mission—"

_Merlin, I don't want to talk about this,_ he thought as he swallowed hard.

"My mission to kill Dumbledore," he continued, lowering his voice. Hermione nodded slowly, encouraging him to continue. "I really did not want to kill the old codger, but—"

Hermione noticed Draco seemed lost and offered to help. "Did you know he was dying?"

"What do you mean?"

"Professor Dumbledore. He was dying and knew about your mission."

"He knew of my—" Draco was so stunned he couldn't finish. Telling her how much he hated the Dark Lord's task was hard enough. This new information was more than he could handle.

"He asked Professor Snape to fulfill your task when the time came," she continued. "He never wanted you to have that burden or act upon it."

Draco stopped walking and began to hyperventilate. He couldn't breathe as tears began to prick his eyes. "What do you mean he asked him to fulfill my task?" he choked out. Draco suddenly bent over trying to catch his breath. He suddenly felt ill.

Rubbing small circles on his back to calm him, Hermione spoke softly, "Dumbledore was dying because of an incurable curse. He knew Voldemort had tasked you with killing him and was aware of your failed attempts."

"How?"

"Professor Snape."

"What? H-how did he know?"

"Professor Snape was a spy for the Order. Dumbledore knew from the beginning, more or less."

Hermione continued to rub Draco's back as he slowed his breathing, and he made every attempt to calm himself which failed.

"When did _you_ know?" he asked her accusingly.

"Calm down," she said softly as she stepped away. "It wasn't until after the war ended. Harry told me."

"Potter knew?"

"Not until the very end. Snape gave Harry his memories before he died. That's how Harry found out."

Tears began to spill down Draco face over her word. Every muscle in his body tensed as rage boiled within him. "Do you know how long I tortured myself over the thought of having to kill the old man? Do you?" he asked, nearly screaming at her. Draco hovered over Hermione as her eyes began to tear. She shook her head swiftly, fearing his tone. "That man knew all year, and I beat myself up thinking I had no way out?" he growled through gritted teeth. "And then Potter almost kills me because he was right all along!"

Hermione trembled as his tone became menacing and his breath labored.

"MY GOD," he screamed, raising his hands and looking toward sky.

Draco stormed off with his fists clenched and stopped only a few yards away. Tears swelled in her eyes, but she dare not move at all. He swiftly returned to her and watched as she tensed at his close presence.

"I'm not mad at you," he stated through gritted teeth and stormed away.

Hermione followed behind a few paces and kept her distance. She watched him as he gestured to himself in silent conversation, stopping every every few feet before continuing his pace. She let him fight whatever demons as needed. After several minutes, she called out to him softly, causing him to stop and wait as she joined him. His face drew a blank as he looked at her. He tried to force down all his emotions in an effort to calm himself, walking for a whilst before he had the urge to speak again.

"You know I never wanted to do it. I never wanted the mark. I only took it because he threatened my mother."

Hermione nodded with whatever agreement she could offer. She didn't know what to say.

"And you didn't exactly say no to the Dark Lord. Or Aunt Bella, for that matter," he spat, getting her attention. "Oh, my dear aunt was a piece of work too," said Draco as he yanked Hermione's arm and pulled up her sleeve. He pointed to the scar on her arm. "You should know. You're familiar with it," he snarled.

Hermione forcefully pulled her arm away from Draco as tears began to sting her eyes. "How dare you," she growled and then slapped him hard across the face. Draco sat stunned and then paled with realization.

_Oh, Merlin. What have I just done?_ he thought.

"Hermione!"

_No, no, no— Oh, god! What have I done?_ he thought desperately as panic consumed him.

"Hermione, wait!"

Her pace quickened as she tore further away from him. He swore to himself as he raced after her.

"BLOODY HELL! I'M FUCKING SORRY, HERMIONE!"

Hermione halted and turned on the spot, her face red and full of tears. Draco ran up to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so, so sorry, Hermione," he said as tears began to prick his eyes. Draco felt Hermione relax in his arms as they both cried. "I shouldn't have done that," he choked.

She sniffled once before murmuring softly, "No, you shouldn't have."

Draco's face softened with an unspoken apology whilst wiping tears and hair out of her face.

"It's okay," she said through a series of hiccups.

"No, it's not."

"Draco," she moaned in frustration.

"No," said Draco. "I cannot say it enough. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," she said quickly.

Draco asked in mild shock, "You what?"

"You're forgiven. It's a lot to take in. I can't expect you to be all sunshine and daisies after all _that_, can I?" Hermione gave him a sad but shallow smile which caused him to laugh nervously.

"I suppose not," he said before taking a long poignant pause. "Still friends?" he asked as he held his hand out to her. Hermione grabbed it and gave it one firm shake before giggling.

"Friends," she said in agreement before smiling at him.

Walking in welcomed silence, the two smiled whilst they playfully pushed each other from side to side.

"Well, we managed not to hex one another," she said after a short while.

"That we did."

When they arrived at Hermione's, they bid each other farewell. Draco grabbed her shoulder and gave it a brief but gentle squeeze before Apparating away, causing Hermione to smile broadly before slipping inside.

It is said that a random act of kindness can brighten and change any number of lives. Kindness can bring happiness to the giver and receiver as well as forge new relationships between old enemies as well as old friends.

And what is kindness?

Kindness can be as simple as just being a friend.


	5. C5: Boys and the Giant Squid

**CHAPTER FIVE  
**Boys and the Giant Squid**  
**

Nightmares, which had diminished over the last week, were back with a vengeance, leaving her to feel emotionally drained by next morning. Hermione was displeased with Draco but did not blame him. The reminder of the hideous brand on her arm was unneeded as she was all too aware of its origin and he as well. Reasoning with herself many times over, she told herself it was illogical to hold on to such fear since the woman who caused it was now dead. There was no way that he could empathize with the agony and torment she underwent at the hands of the demented woman. How was he to know that it would affect her so.

Hermione shook her head and wiped away an errant tear that rolled down her cheek. Draco had only hinted at his father's brutality during an earlier conversation, and she wondered if he had ever felt that kind of pain. Would the man have done the unthinkable to his own son? Unsure of the notion, she let out a long, painful sigh as she tried to dismiss such depressing thoughts.

Her undeniably bookish brain was in over-drive this morning. Already up for hours and unable to go back to sleep, her ceaseless thoughts over the day before had put her in a sullen mood. Deciding to brighten her demeanor, she dressed in a pair of running shorts, a fitted tank, and her favorite trainers. A good solid run was what the doctor ordered as the Muggles say. There was nothing that a few endorphins could not fix.

The sun was barely over the horizon with distant clouds threatening the day as she started her run. The tide was low, and she had set a leisurely pace. She thought of Draco again, but anger gave way to compassion as she recalled what he told her about his task. Had Draco truly been tormented by it and left with no other choice?

Hermione recalled giving him the benefit of the doubt even then when Harry was full of suspicion their sixth-year. As before, she decided that she would give the same leeway again. Draco had wanted a way out, but the savagery of Voldemort's reign had left him with no other option. Consequently, the only thing bestowed to him was a cruel legacy that others would not easily forget. She reasoned that Dumbledore's death served a greater purpose, but at what cost? Even if it had been Professor Snape who drew his wand and killed the Headmaster, it was Draco who had suffered and would continue to pay for his choices after others had moved on.

The saddest consequence of all was that Draco was alone. Whilst Dumbledore's death left Harry the long, arduous task of finding and destroying all of Voldemort's Horcruxes, she had to admit Harry was never alone. In the end, Harry may have had to brave the Dark Wizard himself, but getting there, he had the love and support of others along the way. Who did Draco have?

As Hermione ran, she gained speed until her steps pounded against the sand. Each step matched the rhythm that now resonated through her pulse, drumming in her ears as she paced each breath. She reached her stride only to slow when she saw him standing on the shore, barely clothed with a mug in hand.

"Hey," she called out to him, nearly out of breath.

Draco stood barefoot in the sand only in a pair of shorts. He gazed at the early morning sky and sipped his coffee gingerly as she took her place next to him.

"Morning," greeted Draco before taking another sip.

Hermione imparted him a quirky grin and asked, "Care to join me for a run?"

"Let me grab my trainers," he stated before vanishing inside.

Hermione stood on the beach and looked out over the sea. A squall was brewing but would not arrive for some time. A slight chill in the air goosed her flesh which provoked Hermione to rub her arms swiftly to regain warmth. Draco returned, clearing his throat to alert her to his presence.

"So, when's the last time you've done any serious exercise, Draco?" she challenged as she began to stretch.

"Well, I didn't really play Quidditch during sixth-year, as you know, and it's not as if the Dark Lord held his own friendly little matches between killing Muggles and chasing after Potter. As a Death Eater, there were far more pressing things to do than toss a Quaffle about," he said with a matter-of-fact tone that drew a mild look of horror from Hermione. "However, I still do a little running here and there as least. On the other hand, I still like to fly, but that's not really the same now is it?"

The fact that Draco was a handsome young man and fairly fit had not gone unnoticed by Hermione. She would have to be dead to miss it otherwise. Hermione immediately dismissed her sudden awareness of his form and felt marginally embarrassed, shocked at her own musings.

"Shall we?" he asked before she nodded in agreement.

The two began to run alongside the surf and conversed as they ran. They were engrossed in a familiar conversation when the topic of Quidditch was broached once more.

"You realize, if you weren't so put off by the Weasleys, you could join Harry for a pick up game at the Burrow every so often. They usually play after dinner each Sunday. I'm sure it you would enjoy it."

Draco glanced at her with an odd look before grimacing.

"I'm not quite sure I feel like going head to head with Potter again chasing Snitches. Although, it might give me a chance to beat him finally if I played. Unfortunately, I think the Weasleys would love to send more than a few Bludgers my way. I'll pass, thank you," he said before offering a sardonic laugh.

"They aren't that bad you know. Molly—Mrs. Weasley, I mean—is a little out of sorts at the moment since Fred's death. There's Ginny, of course, but she's harmless. George might throw a few pranks your way. Charlie is rarely there, and Bill would probably shoot you dirty looks throughout dinner. Then there's Percy. He's too uptight for his own good, and nobody likes him anyway." Hermione paused, taking a moment to glance at Draco. "I can only see Ron being the real problem if you do."

"That is probably an understatement. No offense, Hermione, but I really do not like the Weasel."

"I really wish you wouldn't call him that," she groaned. "But I must admit, there is a part of me that feels a bit resentful toward the prat, so perhaps I will let you indulge in a bit of name calling."

Draco smirked and began laughing. "So, has the great Weasel King wronged the ever forgiving, ever noble, big-hearted Gryffindor Princess so much that she might even—_gasp_—dislike him? Just a bit?"

"Laying it on a bit thick aren't we?" she jibed, giving a brief snort whilst attempting stifle a laugh.

"Me? Never," he said, feigning dismay. His smile faded to an uneasy frown as he hesitated for a moment before asking her, "What did he do?"

Hermione and Draco slowed to a jog before coming to stop to commence their post-run stretching.

"What didn't he do is the better question," she said exasperated. "And just so you know, its my turn today because I really need to get this off my chest to someone—anyone—including you." Her voice raised in tone and volume as she spoke. "It's not like I can talk to Harry. Ron is his best friend. And Ginny? Well, Ron's her brother. Do you get where I'm going with this?"

Draco nodded in agreement and thought to curtail his resentment for the redheaded—at least for now. He would let her speak and vowed he would listen.

"This goes no further than between us. Got it?" Hermione turned on him abruptly, sternly pointing her finger at him as she stared into his eyes.

"Want me to take a Wizard's Oath?" he inquired carefully, nervous under her gaze.

"No. Just don't repeat what I am about to tell you. Furthermore, I'm trusting you. Do we have an understanding?"

He nodded quickly and had to suppress the smile beginning to tug at his lips. She trusted him, and his heart swelled.

"Let's walk back, and I'll talk. Alright?"

Draco nodded in agreement as they began their languid walk back to his villa. He waited patiently for her to begin and watched her face as it went through a bevy of expressions.

"Well, as I sort of let on before, Ron and I had been together," she finally began. "And I say the word together very loosely. That's only because he assumed and I hadn't made myself clear otherwise. And he never asked what I wanted. I tried to tell him, but he was just being so stubborn and wouldn't listen. Seriously... does one kiss mean that you're meant to spend the rest of your lives together?"

Hermione punctuated her rant with a scream of frustration. Draco distanced himself from her but smirked at her outburst as he allowed her to continue.

"Maybe it's just me, but making out with Ron was somewhat like snogging the Giant Squid. It was sloppy, overly wet, and his arms were like tentacles. He felt the need to put his hands _everywhere_, and when he kissed me, it felt like he was trying to suck off half of my face when he wasn't slobbering on the other."

Draco issued a look of disgust as Hermione glanced at him. She groaned before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Then, when his dear mum started telling him to marry me, he got even worse. He even tried to get me drunk one night so could shag me and—"

"_He_ _what_?" Draco asked suddenly, cutting her off. Footsteps ceased as he stood dumbfounded. Draco may have been a lot of things, but he was always a gentleman when it came to women.

"Yes, but I changed my Firewhiskey to apple juice," she explained. "The stupid git. He was the one who ended up drunk. Bet the stupid arse couldn't get it up even if he wanted to. Honestly, how could he be such a tosser?" she ranted. "But 'Mione, you can't leave a guy hanging. Don't you love me?" she added as she mimicked Ron.

Her hands had shifted to her hips during her rant whilst periodically shooting a finger through the air with wild indignation. Draco wanted to laugh but was sure he would draw her wrath if he did. Instead, he only smirked and allowed her to continue.

"And do you know what I told him?" she queried, stressing every gritty word. "I told him that he has hand and that maybe he should learn how to use it."

Draco snorted, trying not to laugh. All in all, he was proud of her and thought her words were clever despite the apparent shock he had upon hearing them.

"Unfortunately, he was too drunk to remember my advice the next morning," she muttered as her arms fell to her side in defeat. Hermione paused, burying her face in her hands. She remained motionless for several minutes before looking at Draco. "Am I such a horrible person to end up with such losers?"

"No—"

Hermione rambled on, dismissing Draco, "I mean, first there was Viktor. He couldn't even say my name right, and he was a horrible kisser, too. And—"

"To be fair, he does have an accent, Hermione," Draco pointed out.

"Hush! You aren't helping," she chastised whilst smacking his arm. Draco flinched as he snickered and smiled at her before she continued. "And, he did this creepy thing where he would stare at me while I was revising. He wouldn't say anything. Just this heavy breathing and—" Hermione shuddered as relived the memory. Draco leaned over and started breathing heavy into her ear for effect. "Oh, my god! Stop it!" she cried out.

Draco roared with laughter as she pulled away. Hermione tried not to laugh as well.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, that is so not funny," she said, admonishing him. As their laughter died down, Hermione sobered and continued. "And finally, there was Cormac McLaggen. I only went with him to Slughorn's Christmas Party to annoy Ron," she explained but then paused. "Did you know that I ran into him before I left for Paris? He is still has this delusion that we were a couple and wants to date me again—not that we ever dated in the first place. I'd rather _Avada_ myself than date him."

"Can I interject a moment?" Draco asked.

"By all means."

"Well, for starters, you are not a horrible person, Hermione, so stop putting yourself down. Second, you seriously need to know that not all blokes are like the Giant Squid. Snogging can be quite enjoyable when it's with the right person. You just need to give yourself a break, get out more, and find the right guy."

Hermione processed his words carefully, frowning in thought.

"I'm sure you could help me with that," she blurted suddenly.

"_What_?"

"I mean— Oh, I'm not sure what I mean." Hermione growled in frustration, trying to find the right words. "What I'm saying to you, Draco, is that you have experience in these things. Do you not? And I guess what I wanted to ask was: Could kiss me so I know what it is like? Or at the very least, tell me what I'm doing wrong so I don't feel like I'm snogging the Giant Squid next time."

Draco began to fidget nervously, not knowing what to say.

"I mean, we're just friends. It's safe. There's nothing between us. I want to do this to satisfy my intellectual curiosity. Help a bookworm out?"

"I don't think that's such a—"

"C'mon, it can't be that scary to kiss me. What are you? Chicken? The Slytherin Sex God is afraid to kiss a girl? Seriously, if you—"

With one large stride he stepped up to Hermione, cupped her face in his hands, and crashed his lips to hers. Begging entrance to her mouth, hungry with the kiss, he found that she soon responded. The kiss was heated and bore a hint of passionate desire that Hermione had never experienced before. She felt disappointed when he pulled away and slid his hands from her.

"So?" he questioned, searching her dazed face for an answer.

"Wow," she stammered as her fingers grazed her lips. Hermione was at a loss for words. The analytical part of her brain ceased to exist. No one had ever kissed her like _that _before. Not even the Muggle boy she let kiss her before sixth-year. _M__erlin__,_ she thought, _w__hat have I been missing?_

Proud of himself, he spoke, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, Hermione, you aren't a half bad. You might stand to do better with a little practice, though. Other than that, you have... potential."

Hermione looked at him as her jaw came unhinged. Again, she stopped walking as she gasped at him in dismay. "What do you mean by more practice? With who? _You_?"

Draco laughed over her apparent offense, noting that she paid his other words little mind. "I just paid you a compliment, Hermione. Take it for what it's worth," he told her. "I did as you asked. Now you can over-analyze it with that pretty little head of yours." Draco stopped walking and pointed to his villa. "Well, this is me. Looks like a storm is coming. You'd better head home." Hermione nodded slowly, still lost in thought. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure," she said, somewhat distracted.

Draco watched as Hermione slowly began her stroll home, and judging by the start and stop of her steps, he could tell she was toiling over the meaning of what just happened. He knew that the rain would come before she found her way home if she continued at her pace.

Taking a deep breath, he held it for a moment as he cupped his hands to mouth. "YOU THINK TOO MUCH," he yelled to her.

All of a sudden, she tuned and made a cheeky gesture which caused him to roar with laughter. She continued walking backwards down the beach a few paces before righting herself and starting her run home. Draco chuckled over her silly notions about snogging and shook his head before slipping inside.

# # #

When Hermione returned home, she found a small, unfamiliar owl waiting for her. Giving it a treat from the pouch around its neck, she stroked the bird gently before taking a piece of parchment from its outstretched leg. It was from Harry, and she smiled as she began to read it.

_Hermione, _

_Say hello to Comet, Ginny's new owl. Pig was getting a bit tired with the long  
trips; and after the loss of Hedwig, I really needed a new owl. The traitorous bird  
has taken to Ginny, even letting her name it. But I do have to say that I couldn't  
lose the bird to a better person. She's a bit hyper, so I hope you have plenty of  
treats on hand if not, you will find some in a pouch around her neck. _

_Ginny and I are staying with Andromeda to help out with Teddy. I'd like to think  
that I'm getting the hang of this whole godfather roll, but sadly, I do wish Remus  
and Tonks were still here to see their boy. He is definitely his mother's son. Teddy  
already changes his eye color and hair to match my own when I hold him. Ginny  
is a bit envious since Teddy has only changed his hair color twice now to match  
hers. I told her he's only a few months old and to give him some more time. _

_The other reason I am writing is that I am concerned about Ron. He is looking for  
you. and even tried to persuade Kingsley that you were in some sort of danger and  
to send Aurors in search of you. I had a talk with Kingsley at the last Order  
meeting and set him straight, but I'm sure that Ron won't stop trying. He suspects  
that you are in Paris, but I haven't confirmed his suspicions. I know you've gone  
Muggle as much as possible, but as a precaution, try not to use any magic for the  
time being. He might be able to have you traced if he can talk to the right people. _

_If Malfoy is still about, you may want to make him aware of the situation. I don't  
want you to return home now. Not until things are sorted with Ron and we learn  
what he's up to. To be honest, I trust Malfoy a lot more than Ron, at the moment,  
which says a lot. Ron just isn't himself and seems a bit obsessed over you. I'm sorry  
to have put this all on you. I just worry. _

_Stay safe and Ginny and I will see you at the end of the summer. One way or another. _

_Hugs and Love, _

_Harry _

_P.S. Andromeda says hello and wants to have tea sometime._

Hermione frowned as she folded the letter and set it on the table in front of her. The news over Ron had unsettled her. Harry was right. She was living as Muggle as possible and had used minimal magic thus far. Now that Ron seemed to have an obsession with her, it made her uneasy. She would have to take the letter and visit Draco later, explaining the situation to him. If Ron was becoming dangerous—she knew that Harry had all but outright said it—then she would want to have an ally by her side should he find her. All things considered, Harry had it right. Even she trusted Draco more than Ron at the moment.

Pulling out a piece of parchment and her quill, Hermione sighed as she began to write.

Harry,

_I am troubled to hear the news regarding Ron. I will let Draco know your concerns  
later today. I haven't been using much magic, so I will cease using it now unless  
absolutely necessary. _

_Thank you for letting me know. _

_Tell Andromeda that I would love to have tea with her upon my return. I also wish  
to see Teddy and I'm so happy that he is doing well. I miss Remus and Tonks too.  
They would be proud of you and did well in choosing you as Teddy's godfather. _

_I am sending a letter with Comet for Ginny also. I'm making it for her eyes only. Girl  
chat and all that. The letter will be charmed. Just fair warning. Ha! _

_Your ever faithful and loving friend, _

_Hermione _

_P.S. Cute bird._

The bird grew restless on her makeshift perch as Hermione folded the letter. "Not yet, Comet," Hermione said, stroking the owl. "I need to write one more." Hermione fed the bird another treat and began her letter to her friend.

_Ginny, _

_This letter is for your eyes only. I'm in serious need of some girl talk and I don't  
want Harry to know what I'm about to tell you just yet. I'm not even sure what to  
think, so I'm asking for your advice. _

_I know I mentioned that our favorite ferret is staying here nearby. Truth be told,  
we have started spending a lot of time together. We have become friends, I think.  
I have found his company to be truly enlightening which is a surprise to say the  
least. He's funny and quite charming and it is refreshing to talk to someone who  
has the same intellectual capacity as myself. We have a lot more in common that I  
thought. If I had any suspicions that it wasn't him, I would have to say someone  
has been raiding Snape's old stash of Polyjuice. However, it is safe to say that it is  
truly Malfoy. To my dismay and delight, we are getting on well as friends even  
after a minor row the other day. _

_Which brings me to the next thing worth mentioning. You know how I'm very  
self-conscious about boys. Especially with the disaster that is your brother and with  
Viktor during 4th year. Draco and I were talking about certain things— more specific  
about the physical aspects of a romantic relationship— since I sort of brought up the  
topic of Ron with him. You know that I love you, Ginny, but your brother has no  
idea how to treat a girl which got me to thinking. _

_I sort of asked Draco to kiss me. As an experiment, of course! Oh Merlin, I can feel  
my face turning red just telling you this! Please don't judge me! _

_I know you're asking why I did it, but we all know Draco's reputation. And I guess I  
was curious what it might be like to kiss someone who is experienced. Someone that  
wouldn't make me feel used or that I needed a shower afterward. _

_But let me be the first to say that I had to goad him into doing it. I don't think he  
wanted to. It was horrible for me to make him do such a thing now that I think about  
it. But, Merlin, I certainly don't regret it. It was... WOW. _

_You know that thing you told me when Harry first kissed you and it made your knees  
go weak? Yeah. It was like that. _

_We're still just friends, and if it were anyone else, they would have thought it was an  
invitation for more. I know what you are thinking and I'll say this before you say  
otherwise: I'm not in love with Draco Malfoy or anything. Just please don't tell  
Harry what I just told you! He'll flip. _

_Well, I should go. I have matters to tend to. Harry informed me about Ron and  
suggested I let Draco know about it. I'm a bit unsettled over it all, but I'm sure I'll  
manage just fine. _

_Your favorite friend who is NOT in love with Draco Malfoy, _

_Hermione _

_P.S. Cute bird. Did you really steal it from Harry? Shame on you! Ha!_

Hermione placed a charm on the letter so only Ginny could read its contents and then folded the parchment before placing it with Harry's to send. She attached the letters to Comet's outstretched leg and gave her one last treat before sending the bird on her way.

After she watched the owl disappear into the distance, she grabbed Harry's letter in hand and left to see Draco. She would have to walk—no magic after all—and sighed as she closed the door behind her. She took an umbrella, thinking it would rain, and began the familiar trek toward Draco's.

# # #

Draco firmly pressed his hands against the tile wall as he steadied himself under the jet of water that now washed over him. Hoping to purge the thoughts of what happened earlier, he decided on a shower after Hermione had left him. All he could think about was the kiss he had given her. He was certainly reluctant to comply with her request, but before he knew he knew it, he crashed his lips to hers in an effort to silence her when she had begun to taunt him. He would admit one thing. Saying her kiss was only half-bad had done Hermione a disservice. In reality, it was remarkably wonderful. He may not have been with a lot of girls in the biblical sense like Blaise, but he had certainly snogged his fair share. Who would have thought that the Gryffindor Bookworm could kiss like _that_? Draco chuckled at his surprise as he shut off the water.

Wrapping himself in a towel and returning to his room, he summoned Midget. He asked her to make a spot of lunch before pulling out fresh set of clothing from his trunk.

"Will Master's friend be joining today?" the elf asked.

"Not today," he answered sadly before the elf disappeared with a pop.

Draco had become overly attached to the Gryffindor, much to his dismay. He began to feel a void at the lack of her presence. Never had Draco felt this way about Blaise or any of his other friends, and he did not quite know what to make of it. He furrowed his brow at the troubling thought as he began to dress. No sooner than he had pulled his shirt over his head, Midget appeared suddenly, full of excitement.

"Master Draco! Master Draco! Master's friend is here! Midget was a good elf and has let Miss in and has taken her to the sitting room."

"Thank you, Midget," Draco said as he pat the house-elf lightly on the head. "And Midget? Might as well make another plate for my friend." The wobbly little house-elf bounced happily before disappearing again with a pop. Draco smiled and shook his head.

_Yet another elf so eager to serve, _he thought. _But don't tell Hermione that,_ he mentally added, laughing as he strolled into the adjacent room.

Hermione called out his name as he entered. Her hair was a bit frazzled from the humidity in the air, and when Draco peered out the window, he noticed that it was raining.

"Couldn't stay away could you?" he quipped before giving her a broad smile.

"Only you would think like that. Your ego's big enough for both of us," she returned. She shook her head and looked at him before digging through her pockets for the letter from Harry. "Actually, I'm here on business. Here," she said, handing it to him. "Read."

Draco unfolded the parchment carefully and began to read Harry's letter. He frowned several times but paused part way through when he looked up her and asked, "Andromeda? My mother's sister?"

"Yes, but keep reading. That's not the important part. Not that Andromeda isn't important, but you know what I mean. I know you haven't seen much of her because," she said without finishing. Hermione motioned for him to continue.

"Right," he said, turning back to the letter. Apparently, Hermione knew enough about the cold relationship that the two sisters shared. There was no need to explain.

When he finished, Draco let out a low whistle and looked up at Hermione. "Well, I'm glad you came to me. I'll write Potter to let him know that I'm aware of it. So, what kind of wards do you have up at yours?" Draco inquired.

"The minimal. Normally, I would be more diligent, but we're among Muggles, and I don't think there are any wizarding towns nearby. I honestly didn't think Ron would stoop so low."

"Hermione, it's not just Weasley. There are still Death Eaters out there as well, and given your involvement with the Dark Lord's demise, they'd be more than happy to catch you off guard. I think that would be reason enough alone to take precaution," he said, looking at her sternly. "Besides, Blaise has a villa here and wouldn't be the first wizard to have a property around Muggles, as strange as that sounds even for him."

"Minor oversight on my part," she said as he face showed the apparent embarrassment she was currently feeling. "But, since I shouldn't be using magic, care to help me with that?"

"Well, it's raining, and Midget preparing our meal as we speak. We can leave for yours after lunch if you like, and if the weather doesn't permit us to make it back at a reasonable hour, then you are more than welcome to stay for the night if needed. The wards are strong here."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem, m'lady," he said, taking a conservative bow in her direction.

"Such manners," she said as she laughed.

"But of course," he drawled.

Midget appeared, cutting short their conversation, and informed them that lunch was ready. Draco led Hermione out to the covered patio where he continued to play the part of gentleman and pulled her seat out graciously before taking his. As Draco began to tuck into his meal, he turned to Hermione in conversation.

"So, who's Teddy?"

"He's Andromeda's grandson. You know, Tonks' little boy and your cousin?"

"You mean Nymphadora?"

"Yes, and—Merlin, rest her soul—don't ever let her hear you say that. She preferred Tonks," she said.

Hermione laughed over the memory of how touchy the Hufflepuff had been over her name. The enigmatic girl cursed her mother for naming her such an embarrassing name and opted to go by her last instead. "She died at the Battle of Hogwarts and was married to Professor Lupin. He's Teddy's father," she added sadly.

"He's not a... a werewolf or anything?" he quietly asked as if he were almost afraid to say it aloud.

"Oh, no!" Hermione exclaimed. "Teddy takes after his mother. She was a Metamorphmagus, and he is as well."

Draco mulled over the thought of Teddy and his older cousin. Little to no contact was ever made with his mother's side of the family save for his Aunt Bella. Everyone was either dead or disowned.

"I think my mother took me to see Aunt Andromeda once when I was little. I must have been either four or five at the time. My father was furious with Mother over it. We never went to visit again," Draco said, frowning over the unsettling memory.

"Well, the war is over and things have changed. Your father is in prison. Perhaps you should visit with your aunt and get to know her. She's a wonderful woman even though she looks a bit like Bellatrix," she said as he placed her hand on Draco's arm. "If you want, the next time I arrange to meet her for tea, you can come with me. If you want to, that is."

"Sounds pleasant."

The conversation stalled and the two continued to eat in silence. The only sound heard came from the sheets of rain that pounded the roof overhead. When they finished, Midget appeared almost immediately and quickly cleared any remaining plates away. Seeing the elf gave her an idea. Hermione wanted to return the gesture of kindness that Draco had shown her and thought carefully over her words before speaking.

"I want to thank you for all your help, and I'd like to do something nice for you."

"You don't have to, Hermione."

"I insist. Besides, what I have in mind will have to wait for more suitable weather, and since I'm unable to use magic at the moment, I will need a bit more time since I intend for it to be a surprise. I was wondering. Could enlist the help of Midget?"

"Enlisting the help of a house-elf? Wow this must really be something. I'm intrigued," he said whilst smiling at her.

"Oh, hush," she ordered him before rolling her eyes. "So, can I ask Midget to help me or not?"

"Be my guest. She's been bored as of late. I'm sure she'll enjoy having something to do."

Draco called for Midget. The house-elf appeared with a loud pop before bowing to the two.

"Midget? Miss Granger requires you for her services. Do whatever she asks, okay?"

"Midget is a good elf. Midget listens to Master's friend," she said, teetering with excitement.

Hermione pulled Midget aside and began to speak to her in hushed tones. Draco could not hear and thought for a moment that Hermione had cast a spell but knew better. Hermione looked up from the elf every so often, allowing her eyes to meet his, and smiled at him as continued talking with the elf.

When Hermione finished she thanked the elf before she took her leave with a pop.

"Do I get a clue?" he asked playfully.

"Nope," she said, stressing the "p" with a pop.

"Aw. Pretty please?" he began to beg.

"Begging with not work, Malfoy."

"You're no fun," he said with a fit of petulant sulkiness. He crossed his arms and grumbled, hoping to elicit a sympathetic response out of her.

"Oh, I'm lots of fun, Draco," she teased. "You just don't know how much." Hermione playfully walked her fingertips up his chest, stressing every word as she spoke slowly.

"Oh, do tell," he drawled, grinning wildly at her. _Two can play at this game_, he added in thought.

"Nope," she said again. "You'll just have to wait to see what I have planned." Draco groaned and continued to pout. "I don't give in that easily, Draco."

"Alright, you win. Just for today, though," he said, looking at the time. "Ready to go to yours and fix the sorry excuse you have for wards?" Hermione glared at Draco. "I'm only speaking the truth here, Hermione. Side-a-long?"

Hermione nodded reluctantly as Draco offered her his outstretched hand. She hesitated for a moment before taking it and held her breath as he Apparated the two to hers.

"I will never get used to that," Hermione said as she tried to shake off the nauseated feeling she felt at their arrival.

"Sorry about that," he said. "Shall we?"

Hermione opened the door and let them in and watched with fascination as Draco began to improve her existing wards as well as casting new ones. He knew she was exceedingly adept at casting the spells, but so was he. Had he allowed Hermione to use her wand, he would have been more than happy to let her cast them herself. He knew she was exceedingly adept at casting the spells herself. Thankfully, Draco's skill had matched hers. Both had developed a need for the skill during the war.

"Only you and I should be able to Apparate in or out of here now. Hold out your wand," he ordered.

Hermione did as he asked and watched as he touched his wand to hers. Draco said a small incantation whilst she looked at him in question.

"It allows you to be alerted when someone approaches the house. I set it so we both will be alerted if someone tries to break through them," he concluded as she nodded in understanding. "If that's all, I'll leave you to it then."

"Thank you, again, Draco," she said and gave him a quick hug before he disapperated home.

_What do I do now?_ she thought as she looked around the room.

Somehow, a strange void crept over Hermione as soon as Draco left—a feeling she didn't get when it came to either Harry or Ginny.

_How strange, _she thought whilst curling up with a book before she began reading for the rest of the day.


	6. C6: A Night on the Beach

**CHAPTER SIX  
**A Night on the Beach**  
**

A few weeks had passed since the details regarding Ron had reached Hermione. Since then, she and Draco developed a routine: running at dawn immediately followed by breakfast, and then a roundabout jaunt to the Muggle village to visit her favorite book shop with each trip ending with lunch and tea midday. Some mornings she made breakfast the Muggle way, and Draco watched her with great interest, fascinated with the way she did the task with such ease. They were together one morning when Hermione looked at Draco and decided to have him help.

"Here," she said, throwing him an apron.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"You, sir, are going to help me make breakfast this morning. If you're going to sit there and watch, you might as well make yourself useful," she said with a smirk. "Put it on."

Draco rolled his eyes and complied with her request. "Right. What's first then?" he asked, looking at all the items on the counter.

"Take these," she said, handing Draco some eggs. "Crack them in that bowl there."

Draco held an egg up by his hand and gave it a curious look. Hermione tutted as he began to take out his wand.

"No magic," she said, wagging her finger at him.

Draco groaned in protest. He had never cooked before, and if he were to learn, it would be easier by magic. Nevertheless, he forewent his wand and attempted to do the task like she requested. Hermione watched in amusement as Draco attempted to crack the eggs. He cursed under his breath as he dropped half of the shell into the bowl. Hermione giggled.

"Here," she said as she handed him a fork. "Get the shell out with this."

Draco spent the next few minutes clearing the bowl of his mess and attempted to crack open a few more eggs with marginal success. "I think I'm getting the hang of this," he exclaimed proudly. Smiling at Hermione, he dropped another shell into the bowl. "Well, maybe not," he said in defeat. Hermione laughed and then took the bowl from him, helping him fish out any remaining shell.

"It takes a bit of practice. Not bad for your first time," she encouraged him. Draco looked over her shoulder to inspect her handiwork.

"What's next?" he asked.

"Well, I thought about making some French Toast. I picked up some Brioche yesterday. It's perfect for it. Here, hand me the milk," she said, pointing to a carton on the counter.

Draco handed her the milk and watched as she added it and other ingredients to the eggs.

"Now, you get the fun part," she said, handing him a whisk.

"What the hell do I do with this?" Draco asked, dumbfounded. He had never seen anything like it before.

"Beat the mixture. Here, I'll show you." She took the bowl and whisk from him and began to work the ingredients in the bowl. "See? Easy," she said before pushing the bowl toward Draco. He began to beat the eggs as she had shown him.

_This is a bit fun,_ he thought and began to beat the contents of much faster. Hermione began to laugh as Draco's overzealous efforts started to cause a mess.

"Stop, stop, stop," she said suddenly, grabbing his hands. "The object is for it to go on the bread, not the counter." Hermione inspected the contents of the bowl and smiled at him. "That's good for now."

Hermione pushed the bowl aside and pulled out a package of bacon. "I think you should be able to handle this. You cook the bacon, and I'll make the toast."

They cooked together in companionable silence. Their movements were in perfect orchestration as each of them were in tune with one another. Once their food was prepared and plated, Draco carried their meal out to the patio, and ever the perfect gentleman, Draco pulled out Hermione's chair and seated her like he had done many times before.

"Thank you," she said, smiling brightly at the blond. They tucked into their meal, and Draco moaned as he took a bite.

"This is really good," he said once he swallowed. "If I haven't said it already, Hermione, you're a really good cook."

"Thank you. My mom taught me. Of course, I picked up a few pointers from watching Mrs. Weasley, but she uses magic," said Hermione.

"Speaking of your parents. Do they know where you are?" asked Draco.

Hermione sat her silverware down and carefully wiped her mouth with her napkin before answering.

"Well, that's certainly a complicated topic."

"Do you want to send them a letter? I'm sure—"

"No. It's not like that," she said quickly before letting out a regretful sigh.

"I can ask Midget to make sure it gets to an owl. It's really not a—"

"I used a Memory Charm on my parents," she blurt out.

"You _what_?"

Hermione hung her head shamefully as she examined her hands that sat listless in her lap. "I used a Memory Charm on my parents before we left last year," she mumbled.

Draco reached out to her with his hand and gently lifted her face. "Want to tell me about it?" he asked softly.

Hermione sighed as her eyes met his. She had not told anyone what she had done except for Harry and Ron. However, she made a new friend who was slowing becoming her confidant. It was only fair to tell him.

"Well, like I said, it's a bit complicated. Only few know what I've done," she said before hesitating. "The Death Eaters were hunting Muggles and Muggle-borns alike, and being with Harry and The Order, I couldn't take the chance of something happening to them. The three of us were leaving to search for the Horcruxes, and I knew I wouldn't be there to protect them, so I wiped myself from their memories and sent them away."

Draco looked at Hermione in shock. The revelation was unexpected, but he was impressed with the witch's cunning and skill. "So, where are they now?" he asked.

"Australia, I think. I gave them new identities. Kingsley—I mean, Minister Shacklebolt—has sent Aurors in search of them. Once they find my parents, I'll reverse the spell and restore their memories. I know even the best Memory Charms are hard to reverse, but it's worth a try."

Draco ingested her words, amazed over what she had done. "You know. I don't know if I would've had the wherewithal to do what you did," he said finally. "I think, if I had the chance, that I would have taken them and left this whole war behind. You are very brave, Hermione."

Hermione looked at Draco with tears in her eyes. "It feels like the least bravest thing that I've ever done."

"Why would you say that?" asked Draco in shock. "You protected your parents—far better than I could even protect my own mother, I might add—and you spent a year trying to defeat the Dark Lord. All things considered, you came out on top. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"It's not that, Draco," she said. "My parents—especially my father—were always so proud of me, and it was no secret to them that our world was becoming quite dangerous. Before I wiped their memory and sent them away, my father tried to convince me to leave the wizarding world behind completely. He practically demanded it of me, I'm afraid. Magic is who I am. I just couldn't leave. In comparison, erasing myself from their existence seemed like the easy way out."

"I think I understand. Despite all that, you are very brave. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are a Gryffindor for a reason." He met her watery brown eyes and with a smile. "Besides, the Minister will find them, you can reverse the spell, and all will be right again. Don't worry."

"Thank you, Draco. I needed to hear that. Although, I still have the chance that they may not forgive me when all this is over. I don't know if I could live with that."

"Nonsense, Hermione. They're your parents, and they love you. It might not happen right away, but they will forgive you with time. They may surprise you, you know. I know I would certainly understand. You probably saved their lives. They should be grateful."

Hermione nodded and held Draco's hand briefly, giving it a light squeeze in thanks.

With no more to say on the subject of her parents, Hermione grew quiet. Each of them continued eating and enjoying the light breeze that blew in from the ocean. Draco began to stand to clear his plate as Hermione suddenly spoke. "Oh! Before I forget. I have your surprise ready for tonight," she bubbled over with excitement.

"Oh, really?" asked Draco as he rubbed his hands together sinisterly. "Is this about the little task you set Midget upon?"

"Yes, and you haven't been pestering that poor elf about it have you?" Draco grinned wickedly at Hermione. "You didn't!" She looked at him in horror as her mouth sat agape.

Draco bellowed with laughter. "You should see the look on your face," he said, laughing. "And in answer to your question, I have not bothered the poor elf, as you put it. Truthfully, I had rather forgotten about the whole thing. It's easy to forget when I'm distracted by the likes of you."

Hermione blushed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come now, Hermione. You're good company. Don't make it out to be more than it actually is, alright?"

"Well, I must admit, you're good company and a bit of a distraction, too. So much of one, in fact, that I nearly forgot about your surprise." It was Draco's turn to blush, and Hermione smiled as she continued. "But, however delightful your company may be, I have a few things I need to accomplish today so I will have to take a rain check on our regular trip into town."

"A rain check? What's that?"

"Oh, it's a Muggle thing. Don't worry about it," she said dismissively as Draco looked at her puzzled. "Meet me tonight on the beach? Oh, say, about ten? Wear something comfortable."

Draco smiled as he responded, "Sounds good. Until then?"

"Until then," said Hermione as she watched Draco Disapparated home.

Hermione quickly cleared their breakfast and went to her room. She pulled out the box of items Midget had secured for her only a week ago and smiled at the contents. Replacing the box, she pulled out her latest book and curled up on her bed to read. She had lied to Draco. Hermione certainly had nothing else to do, but for the sake of the surprise, she fueled his anticipation by sending him away. She wanted to keep him guessing.

_I'm quite clever,_ she thought to herself and smiled to herself as she lost herself in her book.

# # #

Hermione awoke suddenly and became disoriented. The light of the day had nearly passed as it had now started to fade. She looked at the time. Most of the day had been spent reading, and by late afternoon, she had decided on a kip. Unfortunately, she slept much longer than she had intended. The summer sun was setting now, and she needed to get ready. The weather was perfect and the breath of air was faint. Tonight would be a good night, indeed.

Quickly making her way out to the beach, she began to look for fire and other drift wood. Hermione would need to dig a pit in the sand and carefully did so once she had collected her wood for the evening's fire.

_Campfire is now officially done,_ she thought as she began marking off items on her mental list. Satisfied with her work, she slipped indoors before taking a quick shower. The hour of Draco's arrival was approaching, and she needed to be ready.

Standing under the spray of the water, Hermione smiled at herself whilst thinking of her gift to Draco. She felt lost after the war, and Draco appeared as an unexpected buoy in a sea of doubt. He was her lifeline to finding herself, whether she realized it fully or not. They had had become friends through it all, and his kindness was not lost on her. For all that he did, she wanted to thank him.

When she first began planning, she had a fair idea of what she wanted to do, but it had been Midget who helped her finalize everything. Hermione smiled inwardly, quite proud of her accomplishment and knew that Draco would not be expecting what she had planned.

_I can't wait to see the look on his face, _she thought, but then she also thought over the gift she had bought him and began to wonder if it was too much too soon.

Shutting off the water, she dried herself and began to dress. Putting on her most comfortable pair of jeans and a light tee, she decided to forgo any shoes and opted to go barefoot in the sand instead. She tied her hair up in a messy bun with loose tendrils framing her face. She applied the faintest of makeup.

"Less is more," she heard her mother say in the back of her mind. She examined herself in the mirror and thought the look was effortless. She hummed at herself in approval.

As she finished, she heard a pop in the other room. Midget had come to help Hermione with any last minute preparations. Hermione was grateful for the little house-elf; without her plans would have never been possible. Searching her bureau in a frenzy, Hermione pulled out a small, wrapped gift before taking her leave to the other room.

"Is Draco ready?" Hermione asked the small elf as she organized the last of her things in a basket for her.

"Master Draco has already left and walks here," she replied.

"Thank you, Midget," said Hermione with a smile. "You have been a wonderful help. You may leave now and do something nice for yourself."

"Midget is happy to serve Miss. Miss is most kind."

And with that, the elf was gone.

Meanwhile, Draco had been walking toward Hermione's. The sun had finally dipped below the horizon, and the stars began to make their appearance in the sky. The evening was quite beautiful.

Draco spent the better part of the day thinking about Hermione's surprise. It was hard to deny that it felt a bit like Christmas or even his birthday, and he felt giddy with excitement as he looked forward to seeing her again. Whatever the evening would bear, he was certain he would not forget it. As he drew closer to her place on the beach, he saw a small fire blazing and the girl in question sitting near it. She had seen his approach and stood suddenly, motioning him over.

Draco walked up to her with his hands in his pockets and surveyed the area around himself before looking at her. He noticed that the firelight danced among her features and thought, for a moment, that the evening had fair competition, judging by her beauty. She looked stunning. Hermione motioned for him to take his and smiled at him nervously as she cleared her throat to speak.

"I wanted to do something nice for you," she said quickly, stumbling over her words.

"I think we've established that," said Draco with a smirk before she relaxed and rolled her eyes at him.

"As I was saying," she said when she started to speak again. "I wanted to do something for you to thank you for all that you have done for me. Being kind, helping with the Ron situation, and above all, listening to me when I needed a friend."

Hermione looked at Draco as she spoke, noticing how his eyes danced silver in the firelight. His gaze bore into her, and she was entranced. Nevertheless, she found the will the look away as she continued to explain.

"I thought of two things. My first thought was to do something very fun and very Muggle," she said which caused Draco to chuckle. Hermione began to root around in the basket next and pulled out several items. "Mum and Dad went to America for a dental convention one summer when I was young, and while we were there, I did something I thought was fun and that you might enjoy. We stayed with this Muggle family who showed us a few of their traditions.

"You see, we sat around a campfire, making these treats. Something they called S'mores. You can't get the ingredients here—at least not all of them—which is why I enlisted the help of Midget, and of course, she came through," said Hermione as she smiled proudly. "However, we'll get to that in a minute," she added whilst holding up a finger.

The excited brunette dug through the basket once again and pulled out a cauldron cake. Draco watched with a discerning frown as he tried to decipher her actions, but then shook his head in disbelief as he watched her place a candle in the top of it.

"It did not escape me that you, Mr. Malfoy, had a birthday recently, and I'm sure that with all that has happened, you did not celebrate it."

"What's this?"

"Well, a poor attempt at a birthday cake, and I wanted to celebrate it with you," she said. Draco's brows rose to his hairline in surprise. "And, I thought maybe that you'd let me... even if it's a little late."

Draco was nearly at a lost for words and could only utter one. "Wow," he said as he rubbed his hand down the length of his face. "That would explain why Midget asked about my birthday then," he added whilst chuckling.

"That it would," she confirmed before striking a match. She lit the small candle and held out the cake to him. "And, if you can tolerate my horrible singing, I will sing Happy Birthday to you, and you can make your wish."

"Horrible? Hermione Granger does not do horrible," said Draco with a smirk. "Except for flying."

"Yes, except for flying, and maybe singing," she said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Doubtful," he said with a broad grin. "Will you do the honors, Miss Granger, and sing to me?"

Hermione's blush now radiated under the firelight as she sang to Draco. He thought her voice was sweet, soft, and far from horrible. When she finished, he closed his eyes and gave careful consideration to his wish. Had it been a few weeks ago, he would have wished for a friend. However, the girl that sat in front of him fulfilled that longing, and he now dwelt on a new one. He allowed the seconds to pass slowly as he wished for something new and opened his eyes to me hers before blowing out the candle.

With her gaze still locked on his, she asked, "What did you wish for?"

"Can't tell you, or it won't come true," he replied as smile tugged at his lips.

"Superstitious are we?" she asked. Hermione giggled.

"No, just cautious," he said as she looked at him in question. He dismissed her wordless query and moved on. "So, what else do you have planned for my birthday," Draco said, wagging his brows at her.

"Oh, yes! Your present," she exclaimed as she pulled out the small, wrapped box.

"But I didn't get you anything," Draco patronized her as his eyes bat at hers.

"Oh, just hush and open it," she told him. Hermione sat eagerly on her knees as she waited for Draco to open his gift. Carefully, he tore the wrapping and removed the lid from the box. "I didn't know if you had one already, but it was sitting in one of the shops in town. It just screamed _you_, so I got it," she explained.

Draco looked at the contents of the box, and inside was an impressive looking pocket watch. It was made of fine, polished silver and was adorned with an ornate dragon. Its emerald eyes flashed in the firelight. Picking it up by its chain, he attempted to inspect it more closely. Draco began to open it, but Hermione stopped him by placing her hand over his.

"Wait until you are home to open it, please," she said, pleading with her brown eyes.

Draco nodded and returned the watch to the box before closing it. He did not question her and assumed there was something inside that she wanted him to see without her present. She was shy perhaps? He didn't know.

Changing the subject, Draco spoke, "So, what are these 'more' things?"

"S'mores," she corrected him.

"Okay. S'mores. What are they?"

"Well," she began as she handed him a long stick whilst taking up one for herself, "you put a marshmallow on the end of this and place it in the fire." Draco looked at the stick in his hand with doubt before looking at her to continue. "And when it's nice and gooey, you take it and place it between two of these," she said, pointing to some sort of crackers. "With some chocolate, of course. They are quite messy, but they are to die for."

Hermione opened a bag and pulled out what appeared to be a marshmallow. She handed one to Draco before taking one for herself. He observed carefully as she placed it on the end of her stick before holding it over the fire. Mimicking her, he did the same.

"So we wait?" he asked.

"Well, it doesn't take long," she said as as he stared at her. "Um, Draco?"

Draco looked at the fire. The gooey mass on the end of his stick was on now fire. Trying to put it out, he wildly began whipping it around only to see a flaming ball shoot off the end, fly over their heads, and land in the sand behind them. Hermione broke out in a fit of giggles and snorted.

"I don't think that was supposed to happen," he said, watching the gooey mess as it continued to burn. He looked at the end of his stick with disappointment and felt like a kid who lost his ice cream on a hot summer day.

Hermione had already started putting her treat together when she handed it to him. "Try this one," she said. "I'll make another."

Draco bit into the warm, sugary treat as she prepared one of her own. She watched in horror as half of the melted mess exploded down his shirt and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"You're supposed to eat it, not wear it," she said handing him a napkin.

Draco rolled his eyes with his mouth full and looked at her as it to say "No, really?" in a sarcastic way.

She continued to laugh. "So, how is it?"

"Other than ruining my shirt? Brilliant," he said. "Although, I don't understand why Muggles would eat something so bloody messy."

"Sometimes making a mess is half the fun, Draco." She watched as he attempted to wipe the sticky mess from his shirt. "You know, you are a wizard. You can use magic," Hermione said as she snorted.

"Right," he said with embarrassment before pulling out his wand. After vanishing the mess, he pulled out another marshmallow and attempted to try again. This time he watched Hermione carefully, pulling his own from the fire when she did.

They repeated the process several times, eating treats and laughing as each made their own mess which he quickly vanished away. When they were done, Draco transfigured a spare napkin into an over-sized pillow and leaned against as Hermione joined him. She budged up close as Draco looked at the stars.

"When I was a little boy," he started, "Mother and I used to sit in the back garden of the Manor—much like this—and look at the stars. She'd point out the constellations and trace them with her wand." Draco pulled out his wand and said a small incantation. He began to trace the Big Dipper, leaving a trail of faint blue light as he did. "That is how I first learned about astronomy," he explained as Hermione watched him trace another set of stars.

"Oh look! There you are," Hermione pointed.

"And there I am," he confirmed as he traced his namesake and smiled. "So, what's your favorite constellation?" he asked, looking over at her.

"Cassiopeia. It really is such a beautiful name," she said. Hermione smiled as he began to trace the constellation. "It's quite funny, you know. Not only was she was a Queen, she was also quite arrogant and vain—which eventually was the cause of her downfall. She boasted that she and her mother, Andromeda, were more beautiful than the daughter of the sea god Nereus.

"And of course, this made Poseidon very angry. He chained Andromeda to a rock to let whatever fate befall her—which was to be killed by Cletus, I might add—but in comes Perseus, the hero, and saves the day. He kills Cletus and marries Andromeda, and as punishment, her daughter was tied to a chair in the heavens above. That's where we see her today," she said, finishing her dialog.

Her eyes continued to twinkle from the remaining enthusiasm she felt over something so academic which made him smile. Hermione pulled out her wand alongside Draco and pointed it toward the stars. "Oh, look there's her mother now!" she said quickly. She began to recite the same incantation that Draco used earlier but was stopped by him before she could finish.

Grabbing and lowering her arm, he tutted at her before reminding her softly, "Remember. No magic?"

"Right. No magic," she said. Hermione's brow creased as she let out a frustrated sigh.

Draco finished tracing the constellation for her as he spoke, "Well, I always thought, that if I had a daughter someday, that I would name her Cassiopeia—Cassi for short."

"I thought Malfoys only had boys?" she questioned, shocked over his candid admission.

"I'm sure they can have girls like anyone else, but the first born to a Malfoy is always a male hair. That's all any of them ever needed for carry on the family name, so there was little desire to try for more children, I suppose," he said, sighing with regret.

There was a part of Draco that longed for a sibling, but that ship had long since sailed. His mother would have no more, and even if she did, the age difference by this point was too ridiculous to fathom.

"I hope to be different someday. I'd like to get married and have a few children—nothing like the Weasleys, of course—because being an only child is quite lonely. Don't you agree?"

Draco smiled at her in a knowing way to which prompted her to give a smile of her own. Hermione turned on her side, propping her head up by her elbow, as she continued to listen to him speak.

"Besides, I'd like to think that I would be a better father as well," he said softly.

Hermione noticed tears begin to form in his eyes. She place her hand over his and began to rub it soothingly.

"My father is a bastard," he hissed. "and no parent should ever torture their child."

His breath shuddered on its intake as he closed his eyes in pain. Hermione reached over and wiped a tear away from the side of his face as it escaped him. Draco turned his head to look at her, and in that moment, he felt more compassion and understanding than he had ever felt in his life when she looked at him.

"He used the Cruciatus Curse on me," he whispered, "every time I failed him."

And with that, he fell apart.

Hermione gasped as tears came to her eyes as Draco tried to fight his own. No other words needed as Hermione enveloped him in her arms. Her shoulder became wet with tears as Draco rested against her. She stroked his hair instinctively, attempting to sooth him.

"You did nothing wrong. No child deserves that," she said softly as his head shook against her. "Look at me, Draco." His face paired with hers as eyes met. She gently cupped the side of his face as she leaned in and touched her forehead to his. "No one deserves that. Do you hear me? No one," she said. "Not even me," she added with a whisper.

Hermione had finally said it, and for the first time, she believed her own words. Draco pulled Hermione into a hug and let her rest against him as she let go of tears of her own.

"Not even you," he whispered back.

They remained in a comforting embrace for some time until the fire in front of them died to embers. Hermione had fallen asleep against him, and he removed himself from her carefully as not to wake her. Gently lifting her in his arms, he took her inside. Finding her room, he placed her softly on her bed before summoning a blanket to cover her. He placed a tender parting kiss on her temple and quietly closed her door behind him. He returned the to beach, picked up his gift, and vanished her things inside.

Draco walked home that night in contemplative silence with the waves as his only company. Not only had she admitted that his father was wrong, she also ensured him that he never deserved the kind of punishment either. Consequently, she admitted the same to herself in a way that had been heartbreaking for both of them.

Still heavy with emotion when he arrived home, he sighed as he looked at the villa in front of him. He didn't want to be alone. Regardless, he entered anyway, and when he closed the door, he slid down the length of it before coming to rest on the floor. There, he let out a long, deep sigh as he reached into his pocket and retrieved the small box that Hermione had given him. He flipped it over in his hands several times before opening it to reveal once more the watch inside. Taking it in hand, he felt its weight, and springing open the clasp, he frowned as the front cover opened. A small piece of parchment fell from it. Taking it in his hands, he unfolded it carefully and began to read.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I want to thank you for being a friend when I needed one the most. You, Draco,  
are certainly not the man that I had ever expected to come to know, but I am,  
without a doubt, so glad that I have._

_A Muggle author by the name of C.S. Lewis once wrote: Friendship is born at  
that moment when one person says to another: "What? You too! I thought I was  
the only one."_

_I have a pain so deep that is hurts, and I am not the only one. Your pain and  
despair have not gone unnoticed despite your attempts to mask it from me. I  
see you beg forgiveness with your eyes—a desperate need to make all things  
right and resolve your unsettled pain. In order to seek the forgiveness of others,  
you must first forgive yourself. Please forgive yourself. You are worthy of  
forgiveness._

_Lastly, when I said this watch was meant for you, I could not have been more  
right. The words within it are the single truth you need to know. It was already  
engraved when I bought it as if fate determined it was yours already. I hope  
you cherish it always._

_Yours Always,_

_Hermione_

Draco let the letter slip from his hands as he opened the watch to look at the engraving. The words were perfect in design and said everything that Draco needed to hear:

_Le pardon est la forme définitive de l'amour._

* * *

**A/N:** The translation for the engraving reads, "Forgiveness is the final form of love," by Reinhold Niebuhr, (American theologian, 1892-1971)


	7. C7: The Trouble With Owls

**CHAPTER SEVEN**  
The Trouble with Owls

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Grrrroway."

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

An audible groan filled the room.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"I said go 'way!"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Laying on his stomach, Draco swatted at the air in front of his face, eyes still closed.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Bugger off!"

Draco opened one eye. Straining to open his eyes against the early light, he started to move and then realized the pain that shot through every limb of his body.

"Oh, bloody hell," he muttered to himself. Draco realized he had fallen asleep on the settee in the sitting room which, by all accounts, was too small to accommodate him. Hearing the noise again, Draco managed to sit up in discomfort as he looked around the room trying to pinpoint the sound.

"HOLD ON," he shouted. He saw a small, hyperactive owl on the outside ledge and shuffled his way to the window to open it to let the bird in.

"Stupid bird," he muttered as he took the parchment from the owl's outstretched leg.

Draco opened the letter and quickly scanned it. _Potter,_ he thought shaking his head and then started to read the letter.

_Malfoy,_

_Thank you for sending me an update regarding Hermione. I can only hope that my  
trust is not misplaced in this matter. Please keep me informed if there are any changes.  
I will keep the lines of communication open from here as well._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. The owl's name is Comet. Any future letters should arrive with her. Please give  
her a few owl treats before sending her back._

When Draco finished the letter, he gave the little bird one last treat and stroked her gently, "Go home to Potter, girl." The bird gave a soft hoot, flew through the open window and with that, the bird was gone.

"Only Potter would send a bird to wake me up at this ungodly hour," he muttered. Draco secretly thought Potter must have done it on purpose and sneered.

Still stiff and sore from the odd sleeping position, he grumbled at the time. Hermione would be arriving soon to go for their morning run. Muttering to himself about "bloody birds" and a reminder to ask Hermione about some Muggle thing called a "rain check", he made his way to the bathroom to take a long hot shower to work out the kinks in his muscles. He prayed to Merlin it would work.

Welcoming the hot spray, he began to lose himself in his thoughts of the night before. His heart fluttered a bit and he felt moved yet again over the gift that Hermione had given him. Draco's mind began to wander about the profound meaning of her words when his thoughts were interrupted by an odd sensation suddenly overtaking him. Confused for only a moment, his eyes snapped wide in stark realization.

_Hermione._

As Draco rushed from the shower, he struggled to dry and quickly dress. Someone—or something—was trying to penetrate the wards that he had placed at Hermione's. No sooner than he had made it to his sitting room, he was suddenly greeted by a familiar pop of someone Apparating. In front of him stood Hermione, disheveled in her pajamas and hysterical. She spoke quickly but her words had lost sense and ran together.

"Slow down, Hermione. What happened?"

Hermione took a moment to calm down by several deep breaths before attempting to speak again. "Owls. Lots of them. They didn't make it into the house. Think they were stopped by the wards. Something didn't feel right when I woke up," she said between breaths.

"It's okay. I felt it, too, just now." Draco put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Stay here. I'll check it out. Okay?" Hermione nodded and squeezed his arm in affirmation.

"Be careful," she pleaded in whisper.

"The wards are doing their job. I just need to see what's going on. I will be right back." And with that, Draco disappeared to Hermione's with a pop.

When Draco arrived inside her villa, he pulled out his wand, carefully approaching the back door. Hermione had been right. He watched as each owl took turns trying to make its way through the wards that Draco had put in place. Inspecting his surroundings and determining there were no other threats, Draco made his way outside and approached one of the birds.

"What do you have there?" he asked, reaching for a nearby bird. When Draco's grasp fell short of it, he quickly stunned the bird with a spell and removed the letter. There would be only one reason they would have been unable to penetrate the wards. An unsettling feeling began to creep over him.

"_Specialis Revelio_," he muttered as he touched the letter with his wand. He frowned. Stunning another bird, he did the same again. The second letter had been just like the first and assumed all the birds had been carrying something of the same. After collecting all the letters, he performed a counter-charm and opened the first among them to read it. Draco gasped and quickly Disapparated home.

Hermione had been pacing the room when Draco suddenly appeared beside her. She rushed to hug him and held on. Peeling Hermione from him, he led her over to a chair to sit down and knelt beside her, letters in hand.

"You were right. Bloody owls were everywhere. I managed to stun the birds and take the letters. I don't know what is more disturbing. The contents or what cast was on them." Draco frowned at the stack of parchment in his hand before looking back to Hermione.

"What do you mean 'what was cast on them'?" She looked horrified.

"They didn't make it through the wards for a very good reason. When I set them, I made it so they would block not only unwanted visitors but unwanted magic as well. Each of the letters had a tracking charm that would have activated when opened." Hermione gasped. "I removed the charms. They are safe to look at now, but I'm not so sure you will want to."

Hermione held out her hand, to take the letters from Draco. He shook his head and pulled his hand away. "Draco. I need to see them. Please."

"I don't think that's wise. I can tell you who they are from, but reading them will only upset you."

Hermione reached over again, forcefully pulling the letters from Draco's hand and started reading.

_Stop playing these silly games and come home now._

_How could you hurt Mum like this?_

_You know you love me. Stop behaving like this. Haven't you punished me enough._

_I will find you. You can't run forever._

Hermione began to cry and panic as she read each line of every letter. They were all from Ron. All demanding the same thing. "He said he would find me," her mind raced. "You can't run forever." The stack slipped from her hands as she looked at Draco.

"What... what do I do? And how did Ron—"

"The question is, what will we do, _together_? And how? I am not sure." Draco frowned. "You are not in this alone. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Hermione stared off into the distance and nodded, absentminded at his words. "Hermione? Look at me," he said gently. He brushed a tear away from her cheek with the pad of his thumb and then gently turned her face to his. "I'm not going to let anything happen. Do you understand?" She nodded.

Draco stood and paced the room in thought for a few minutes before turning back to Hermione. "Okay. Time for a new plan." He took a deep breath and took her by the hands. "First, I am sending Midget to collect your things. You are staying here. The owls had a general idea where you were and somehow were able to pinpoint your location when nearby. If Ron knew for certain where you were, he would have been here by now." Hermione nodded slowly.

"Next, I'm going to set up an emergency Portkey— and don't look at me like that Hermione—I'm going to set one up. If he does find you and you are out of the confines of this house and its wards, I want you to be able to go somewhere safe." Hermione started to make a motion to object but Draco continued. "This is something that you would do if it were Potter or Ginny who asked, yes?" She nodded. "Then it makes no less sense in what I am asking of you now."

Draco went to his room. He returned shortly, necklace in hand. I had a thick chain with a small dragon pendant on it. He uttered a quick _Portus_ and a faint flash of blue light surrounded it as he touched it with his wand. "Put this on. All you need to do is say the appropriate phrase and it will activate." Draco unclasped the chain and put it around her neck. Hermione felt the pendant between her fingers, staring at Draco with wide eyes.

"And as much as I hate to say this, I will need to leave for a day or two. I don't want to leave you alone, but I need to talk to a few people—"

"I don't want you to hurt Ron," Hermione whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Hey. Hey, no, look at me. As much as I would like to right now, I'm not going to hurt him unless he tries to do anything to hurt either one of us. Alright? Just listen. I'm going to talk to a few people. I'm going to find out what he is up to, but I need to leave for that. And you are safer staying here when I do."

"I'm going with you," she said adamantly, wiping tears from her face.

"You are staying. If you want to be safe. You will do as I ask," he spoke firm, through gritted teeth. She looked at him aghast. "This is not the time for arguments or to call upon that Gryffindor courage of yours. This is about your safety."

"I can take care of myself," she huffed at him. "I spent a year on the run from snatchers, Death Eaters, and Merlin knows what else. I think I can handle Ron."

"Right. You can take care of yourself so bloody well that you forgot to put up protective wards with Death Eaters still on the loose. And that's not even including this whole situation with your ex-boyfriend. Who knows what stupid things that red headed idiot has done or who he has decided to make friends with in his desperation to get to you. I DON'T TRUST HIM," he yelled, voice raised and breathing heavy. Hermione started to stand in protest. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and quickly paced himself to calm down before continuing. "Look, I do not want to argue about this. I care about you, Hermione. The last thing I want is for something happening to you."

Hermione sat back down, his last few words washing over her. Her hand came to her heart as it clenched in her chest. The words repeated in her thoughts until his voice resumed, breaking her from her them.

"And if you must know, Potter wrote me this morning. The letter was short and to the point, but he said that he hoped his trust was not misplaced in asking me to see to your protection. For once, I don't want to let anyone down. Most of all, you. So, let me do this. Please," Draco pleaded with her. Hermione nodded.

"Okay." She gave no more protest.

For the rest of the day, Draco told Hermione of his plan and fed her lunch come midday. He would leave for Malfoy Manor that evening, and if all went well he would be back no later than the morning after next. He called for Midget to retrieve Hermione's things and helped her unpack in the spare guest room when the house-elf returned.

Before leaving that evening, Draco took leave of Hermione for only a moment to return with two flat medallions in his hand. "They aren't anything like what you used for your little D.A., but they should work all the same." She looked at Draco in question. "I'm taking a page out of your book. Protean Charm," he said proudly to her. Draco uttered a quiet incantation, touching each with his wand. The medallions warmed in his hand momentarily signifying the spell had finished. "Here." He handed one to Hermione. "You know how to use these. Should you be in danger or you have to use the Portkey, let me know through these. I will also send you a message tomorrow to let you know I am okay and another when I am on my way back. Alright?" She nodded, slightly in awe of the young man standing before her. "I might have learned a thing or two in fifth-year from you." He smiled at her.

"You'll make sure to tell Harry while you are there," she said, more as a statement than question. Draco nodded.

"I think it may even be time to meet with Pothead in person," he said with a smirk. Hermione frowned as she gaped at Draco. "Only kidding. I'll definitely try to see if I can meet with him. At the very least, I'll send him a letter. Sound good?" Hermione nodded and smiled.

As Draco made to leave, Hermione gave him one last hug. He held her briefly, kissing her on the top of her head. He then let her slip from his arms and stepped into the fireplace. Casting the powder, he playfully smirked at Hermione and told her to "be good" before calling out for the Manor and disappearing in the flames.

# # #

Green flames roared as Draco stepped out of the fireplace and into the Manor. A sense of foreboding crept over him as he looked around the stately receiving room upon his arrival. He was not the prodigal son to return but instead a man set upon a mission. A mission to watch over and protect Hermione. However, thoughts also drifted to his mother. She would be here, undoubtedly, and he would need to see to her as well. She had not responded to his missive and worry set upon him as to her wellbeing.

Draco called out for his mother but was only met with oppressive languor of the Manor.

"Tinky," Draco called out. A small, nervous house-elf appeared with a pop. "Where's Mother?"

"Mistress stays in her room, young Master. Mistress is not well." The elf cowardly backed away as she answered. Draco politely thanked the elf and asked her to prepare dinner. Tinky nodded dutifully and left with a resounding pop that echoed around him.

Sighing, Draco climbed the grand staircase to the upper floor of the Manor to see his mother. He rapped on her door several times, pushing it open when she did not answer.

"Mother?" He was met with silence. Curtains drawn about her bed, he pulled them aside to show his mother sleeping. "Mother, wake up."

"Draco?" His mother looked at him in disbelief, blinking several times. "Do my eyes play tricks on me?"

"No, Mother," he said in a tone laced with pity. Draco inspected her. This was not the regal Narcissa Malfoy that he had once known. Instead, she looked much more frail than he had remembered. Her bed clothes hung on her frame as she sat up. Her once beautiful hair had become a tangled nest, her eyes gaunt and shallow. "What has become of you, Mother?" Draco whispered to her as he held her slender hand. His mother reached for his face but he pulled away under her touch.

"You have returned," his mother said without question, tears in her eyes.

"No. I am here on business. Nothing more. You would do well to get up and make yourself presentable. I set Tinky about preparing dinner. You should eat," Draco said with authority. His mother nodded in reluctant agreement as she reached for her dressing gown. "See that you join me within the hour. I have owls to send in the mean time." He stood, turned on his heel and took his leave.

Once he shut the outer doors of his mother's bed chamber, Draco let out the breath he had been holding and wiped a lone tear that had formed at the corner of his eye. He did not have time to shed tears over his mother nor would he allow her weakness to get the better of him. He would see that she ate and perhaps reiterate his displeasure over her behavior, but nothing more. St. Mungo's would be far more suited to see to his mother's needs in her current state, but the woman was stubborn. If she chose to rot away the rest of her life behind the cold, foreboding walls of the Manor, then the resulting consequences were hers to bear alone. He had made his choice, gone his own path. He would not allow his mother to pull him down with her.

Draco entered what was once his father's study and looked at the over-sized desk before him. Sitting down, he pulled out some parchment and set about writing quickly letters that needed sent if he were to keep to his timetable and return to Hermione as promised. Writing Blaise was the first order of business. He would request a meeting with him in Knockturn Alley at one in the afternoon the next day. Draco would meet him outside Borgin and Burkes and then take his meeting with him at The Poison Apple, hopefully without much notice. After, he would briefly take a meeting with Potter at the Three Broomsticks as promised to Hermione. Proofing the two missives, he went to the window, flung it open and called for his owl. A large, stately eagle owl landed and he instructed it to take the letters to each recipient with haste and await their reply if needed. The owl dipped his head momentarily in acknowledgement and lifted off into the evening sky.

Draco slowly paced the room, looking around at the items left behind . The Ministry had cleaned out many of the Dark objects and books that his father had left in the study over the years. However, Draco knew that many books that his family had owned regarding the Dark Arts would have been well hidden within the various libraries of the Manor. So well guarded with enchantments and other charms, they would have escaped the eye of the most capable Auror or Ministry Official when searched. Whilst he no longer would participate in such magic, the fount of knowledge at his disposal was insurmountable. _Know thy enemy,_ he made point of saying to himself whilst in contemplative thought.

It also did not escape him that besides an extensive catalog of books on the forbidden subject, the Manor libraries also contained rare, priceless tomes on other schools of magic as well. He knew the great treasures they held would put the library at Hogwarts to shame. A smile came to him at the notion of Hermione losing herself for days in one of the Manor's libraries. He was sure that he would almost pay Galleons to see the expression of delight on her face. Perhaps, one day, when she lost fear of the place and her haunting memories subsided, he would bring her to see them. Broken from his thoughts, he was alerted by the presence of his mother in the doorway.

"You reminded me of your father so much just now," Narcissa said as she glided into the room. "You look so much like him in his youth." Draco winced at the thought. He wanted no ties to the man. "I see it bothers you to know you are your father's son, but you cannot escape the bounds of blood, Draco."

"Blood alone does not set one's path, Mother," he frowned, looking away from her as he spoke.

"And it is by blood alone you have your duty, Draco. Need I not remind you of it," she spat at him. Narcissa opened a small wooden box on the desk and showed Draco the contents. "You cannot escape your duty as a Malfoy. Your father has passed it on to you and you must act accordingly."

Draco studied the contents and noticed the glint of his father's ring. "The Malfoy Ring. It belongs to you, should you accept it," she continued. He reached out and picked up the ring and felt it in his hand. He curiously placed it upon his finger but an intense burning sensation shot throughout his hand. Removing the offending piece in pain, he threw it back into the box and closed it. "Only the Head of House can wear it, Draco. Until you accept your responsibilities, the magic of the ring will deny you that right. Do not assume that by wearing it alone that it will grant you such honor. "

"Perhaps I want no such honor, Mother. Father did very little to make good of the Malfoy name," he hissed at her.

"Watch your tone, Draco," she said in warning. "I may not have the authority over you as I once did when you were a child, but you will show me the respect due as your mother."

"And Father?" Draco mocked her in question.

"You have made your feelings of the man quite known to me. However, while he may no longer have the honor of being a free man, he still carries the Malfoy name. A name worthy of respect." Narcissa turned sharply and paused at the door, looking over her shoulder, "I came to inform you dinner is ready. You will join me."

In his anger, Draco slammed the door after his mother with a flick of his wand. Seeing a picture of his father on a bookshelf, he flung it across the room and yelled in rage as the frame shattered. He was fully aware of what was expected of him. It had been drilled into him since birth. The woman had always been about duty. Duty to be a pure-blood wife. Duty to produce a pure-blood heir. Duty to stand by an unforgiving pure-blood husband regardless of his sins, as she still stood by him now. It was the same sense of duty that Narcissa had as a mother, trying to pressure her son to succumb and accept the responsibilities set before him. He wanted to make his own path but was torn between doing what was expected of him and following a path that would redeem himself and set him apart from his family's name—a name now of failure and broken glory. The war had created a division between the old aristocratic pure-blood world he once knew and the world now blurring lines between blood statuses and abandonment of old antiquated traditions. He growled in frustration as he stood to join his mother for dinner. The sooner he could take his leave of this wretched place, the better. Draco would make quick work of his business and departure as soon as he could. He took comfort in the thought of seeing Hermione when all of his affairs were concluded.

Dinner was a silent affair once he joined his mother. He picked through his meal, despite being one of his favorites, and took his leave early to retire for the night. Thoughts of Hermione filled him as he tried to find sleep. However, before drifting off, he pulled out the enchanted medallion from his robes he had worn earlier in the day. More than ever he needed his friend. Hesitating a moment, he sent the words he had felt all evening since leaving her.

_I miss you._

Elsewhere, whilst drifting off on her own, Hermione felt her own medallion vibrate and warm under her pillow. She briefly read the message and with a smile on her face, she kissed the medallion and whispered, "I miss you, too."


	8. C8: A Slytherin on a Mission

**CHAPTER EIGHT  
**A Slytherin on a Mission**  
**

Draco awoke the next morning with the return of his owl. He nodded to the bird as he took each letter and scanned them both. His plans for the day were now set in motion. He would meet Blaise at the prescribed time, and Potter had responded, saying that they would meet at three the same afternoon in Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks. Hurrying down the grand staircase, he dashed to the kitchen and grabbed a small spot of breakfast. After last night's exchange with his mother, he was determined to avoid her the rest of his visit. Calling upon Tinky once last time, he gave instructions for her to take breakfast to his mother and grabbed his cloak before leaving. Draco would be leaving by way of Floo that morning. Grabbing a handful of powder, he threw it as the flames rose and he called out for the Leaky Cauldron.

As Draco stepped out of the fire, a sudden hush settled over the patrons of the pub as they took notice of him. He gave a polite nod to Tom behind the counter, pulled his hood over his head and slipped through the door of the establishment to the busy street outside. As the door began to close, he heard the rush of voices as the patrons began to speak amongst themselves again. A sad pang of hurt and regret lumped in Draco's stomach. Their stares of silence were not ones of inspired awe but of malice and guarded observation. He felt their eyes bore into him. There was no need to look. He had no illusions and being here he knew this would happen. Shaking off the morose feeling, he held his head high under his guarded disguise as he walked down the street to his first destination.

The first order of business, Draco stopped at Gringotts Wizarding Bank to make a withdrawal from his personal vault. He wanted to do a little shopping today whilst in Diagon Alley and pick up a few gifts for Hermione as well. Draco left with a large purse of gold in hand. There were other intentions for the money today as well.

The obvious first stop would be to Flourish and Blotts. Draco had sent a message to the owner a few weeks ago in search of a rare book that Hermione had wanted. He had hoped it would be available, and to his pleasant surprise, it was. Purchasing the title along with several other books that he thought they would read between them, Draco paused as he saw a familiar head of ginger hair pass by the shop window. With piqued interest, he slipped out to the street and followed quietly, using various groups of patrons as cover. Sliding in beside a pillar of a nearby storefront, he watched as the ginger-headed man slipped into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Upon closer inspection, Draco unclenched his fists as he took notice of who had entered. It had been one of the Weasley twins. George was it? Whilst he had promised Hermione he would not hurt Weasel, it took every bit of control Draco had not to give in to his Slytherin ways when dealing with the git. He wanted nothing more than to find the ginger-haired coward and exact a bit of revenge on behalf of Hermione the Malfoy way. She was far too wonderful for the likes of Ron Weasley, and considering the way the youngest Weasley boy had treated her recently, Draco wanted desperately to make that point known to the daft idiot either by way of fist or by wand.

Regaining his composure, he made his next stop Twilfitt and Tatting's. His plan was to take Hermione to dinner in Paris sometime in the coming weeks and knew she had little to wear for such an occasion. Making himself known to the attendant, he asked for assistance in finding a dress befitting of the young lady he had waiting at home. He described Hermione in detail to the woman, not wanting to out the war heroine by name. Draco noted her soft honey brown curls, creamy skin, and chocolate brown eyes. In all essence, she was beautiful.

Nonchalantly browsing a random rack of dress robes whilst waiting, he smiled to himself as he was lost in his musings of the girl. However, his thoughts were disrupted by the familiar screech of one Pansy Parkinson.

"Drakey!" She rushed Draco and threw her arms around him.

Draco flung the girl from him. "Don't touch me," he gritted out at her.

"Stop making a scene, Draco," she waved him off. "Where have you been?"

"That is none of your business. What do you want?"

"What do I always want? Besides, is that any way to greet your fiancée?"

"For the last time, Pansy, I am not marrying you." He glared at her. "I thought I made that painfully clear." Pansy rubbed her cheek at the memory of the stinging hex Draco had given her in anger the last time she had broached the subject.

"Did you not read the letter I sent?" Pansy ran her fingers playfully up Draco's arm. He pulled away from her in disgust.

"With perfect clarity. Letter or no, I am still not marrying you. I do not care about any arrangements our fathers have made. You would do well to remember that I have no intention of following through with them," he spat at her.

The attendant returned with a dress for Draco to inspect. Disapproving of the garment, he waved her off to find another.

"For your mother?" Pansy questioned him with her pug-like nose wrinkled in disapproval at the garment as well. "It certainly is not her... style."

"No. Not that it is any of your business," Draco snapped at her. "Besides, I am sure you are so well versed in what style my mother wears," he said with an angry note of sarcasm.

"But Drakey, you are my business. And I know more regarding your mother than you obviously care to." She looked away examining a set of robes in front of her with feigned interest. "After all, as a Malfoy, you can't ignore your sense of 'duty and responsibility'. What would your father think?" Pansy smiled at him deviously with a look of knowing that said more than she had let on. Familiar words his mother had used time and again echoed in his ears.

"Whatever you think you know in dealing with my mother, you can put such delusions aside. I bend to no one's will other than my own," he growled at her.

The attendant returned with another dress that Draco nodded in approval over and asked for it to be wrapped and added to his family's account.

"Seriously, Pansy. Find yourself a nice pure-blooded bloke who actually wants you... since you seem above muddying yourself with anyone less. And then the two of you can have all the little pug faced, pure-blooded spawn you want and live happily ever after," he said with all malice he could muster. Draco leaned in to Pansy gritting out his final words. "Because whatever notions you may have, I certainly will not be marrying or reproducing... with you."

Taking the wrapped dress from the attendant, he turned sharply from Pansy and made his way to leave the shop before she spoke once more.

"Who's it for?" she asked as her face went from a the color of red to puce.

Draco paused at the door with his back to the girl and answered without a single thought, "My girlfriend."

The sounds of Pansy's screams could be heard on the street outside whilst people stopped to look at Draco exiting the shop. Shrugging at the onlookers and smirking to himself, he thought his clever rouse would keep Pansy's advances away, at least for now. _What Pansy doesn't know won't hurt her, _he thought to himself. However, he knew the assessment was not true. If anything, mentioning another woman would send the girl reeling. Dare he say that he enjoyed causing the pug a bit of torment. It was an added perk, all things considered.

Noticing the hour, he had enough time for one last stop. He paused outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies when a hand touched his shoulder. Turning around, he met a familiar set of green eyes.

"Potter," Draco muttered, catching a startled breath.

"Malfoy," Harry nodded in greeting.

"I thought we were meeting later?"

Harry shrugged at the blond standing before him. "I saw you about while shopping for my godson. Quite the run in with Parkinson," he commented as a smile twitched at the corner of Harry's mouth.

"Don't remind me, Potter," Draco groaned before Harry finally chuckled.

Both stood uncomfortably a moment before either one of them spoke.

"Quidditch?" Harry motioned toward the store.

"Quidditch," Draco said in agreement.

All things being as they were, besides the common interest of their favorite Gryffindor, Quidditch was a reliable unifying buffer for the two. As they made their way into the store and quietly browsed within feet of one another, they politely tried to ignore the whispers that hummed around them. It was obvious adults and children alike were exchanging hushed words over the two. Draco raised his brow and gave a menacing look to one customer who quickly dropped whatever he had been looking at and moved on. Harry hung his head and smiled to himself. Some things never changed. Whilst a few children pointed at Draco, others had asked an uncomfortable Harry for his autograph. Smirking, Draco shook his head as they paid for their purchases.

"Not a word," Harry said to him in warning. It was Draco's turn to laugh.

They stood in silence once again outside the shop as Harry held out his hand. A photographer's camera flashed as Draco took it and gave a firm shake.

"See you at three today, then?" Draco nodded in confirmation before their hands broke apart and they parted ways.

Opening the watch that Hermione had given him, he noticed the time and returned it to his pocket. Draco quickly raised the hood of his robe again and slipped into the shadows of Knockturn Alley. He disillusioned himself and quietly sat in wait outside of Borgin and Burkes for Blaise. He watched as questionable patrons meandered in and out the shop. He had an unmistakable familiarity with the place but vowed to himself he would not set foot there again unless absolutely necessary. Not having to wait long, Blaise walked up in front of the shop and searched for Draco. Moving from the shadows and under his charm, he whispered to Blaise to meet him at The Poison Apple. Blaise nodded in agreement and began walking toward the seedy pub.

The Poison Apple was a far more upscale place for dining, drinks, and hatching nefarious schemes by Knockturn Alley standards. Although cleaner and with better clientèle, there was no mistake the type of establishment it catered to. Draco followed Blaise into the pub and dropped his disillusionment charm once they had reached a poorly lit table in back. Sitting and ordering each a Firewhiskey, Draco muttered a quick _muffliato_ to shield against any prying ears to their business.

"So, what do I owe this pleasure for, Draco?"

"I need a favor." Blaise nodded as Draco spoke. "And we all know we travel in questionable circles. Or at least some of us still do." Blaise sipped his Firewhiskey and continued to look at his friend. "Some of us move more freely than others—"

"And have not been burned by the whole the wizarding community," Blaise said finishing Draco's sentence.

"Too right you are, my dear friend." Draco lifted up his own glass in salute before taking a drink.

"So, what do you need me for, Drake? Let's not mix words."

"You may recall a brief yet enlightening conversation we had in Paris regarding a certain bookworm," he asked Blaise in a low breath.

"Not plotting the demise of certain Mudbloods are we?" Blaise chuckled.

"No. And I would refrain from using that word in my presence," Draco hissed at his friend. "I know for a fact that you do not care either way about blood status, so do not try to impress me with words I have outgrown the use of."

"Duly noted," Blaise conceded. "Care to continue?"

"Yes. It appears that a certain Gryffindor bookworm, that I will refrain from referring to by name, has taken holiday near your villa. By happenstance, we have encountered one another and have become...friends." Draco searched his friend's face for a reaction to his carefully chosen words. When he found none, he continued. "It also appears, if you are familiar with any recent reports from the _Prophet_, that a certain ginger in question is causing problems for the girl. Scarhead has asked me to watch over her while she is away. I have taken to the task and intend to follow through with her protection." Blaise's brows shot up at Draco's words and shook his head.

"Jumping from one fire into another are we?" Blaise chuckled. "Or do you perhaps have a soft spot for our little Princess?" Draco's eyes widened but quickly masked his face in blank expression. "I know you too well, Drake. Deny all you want, I did say she was quite fetching despite being bookish and all that."

"We are merely friends," Draco protested whilst Blaise dismissed what he thought to be apparent denial.

"So you say," Blaise smirked at his friend, taking a drink of his Firewhiskey before he continued. "So, what's this favor you ask?"

"I know you have established several connections throughout the Ministry, dare I say it, due to your mother's incessant need to set the wizarding world record for the number of times she has been married—no offense to your mother—"

"None taken."

"—and I thought, perhaps, you would be able to convince the right acquaintances to have our redheaded friend followed and observed. For now."

"My question to you, Drake, is why aren't you having Potter do this? Obviously his name carries more weight than mine," Blaise said in a lowered voice at the mention of the Chosen One's name.

"While that may be the case, he would be looking into his best friend. And given Scarboy's status it would also alert Weasel to his intentions. I do believe he has already put himself about the task with little result," Draco said motioning off the idea. "However, it would be inconspicuous if those who have unrelated ties were making chance inquiries. Don't you agree?"

"Agreed." Blaise tipped his head in agreement as Draco slid him a pouch of money. "And this?"

"For any required... expenses." Blaise nodded knowing the intent of Draco's words.

"How will I contact you?"

"Owl, preferably. However, you know where I am staying." Blaise nodded to him. "What I know so far is that he is attempting to ascertain her location. She's been shying away from the use of any magic but may have slipped and used a spell the other night." Blaise smirked at the blond. "And it's not what you are thinking, so stop any ideas running through that head of yours right now. She did not hex me." Draco shook his head at his friend before continuing. "The morning after, however, a flock of owls arrived with charmed letters meant for Herm—her." Draco caught himself at his near slip. "I need to know how he is tracing her use of magic—which most likely is being done through the Ministry—who he is talking to, and how much he knows already."

"Consider it done." Blaise paused before sliding a recent edition of the Daily Prophet toward Draco. "Speaking of our friend, you may what to look at today's edition."

Draco opened the paper to the front page and saw a picture of Hermione from sixth-year on the arm of Cormac McLaggin. It had been taken at Slugghorn's Christmas party, which he vaguely remembered after crashing it. He read the title of the article to himself. "Granger Watch?" He looked to Blaise in question. His friend nodded and pointed at the paper for him to read.

**Granger Watch: War Herione Sparks New Romance, Turns Back On Public**

_by Rita Skeeter_

_Hermione Granger, our romantically ambitious but very absent war heroine, has  
been rumored to be making her way through a list of the wizarding world's most  
eligible bachelors. Her long list of suitors include our very own "Chosen One"  
Harry Potter; the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum; and recently heartbroken war  
hero, Ronald Weasley. However, a confirmed source has indicated to this Special  
Correspondent that she is now on the arm of Cormac McLaggen, who says that  
she is remaining in hiding for fear of how the the public will treat her over  
breaking off her recent engagement to Mr. Weasley. She has not been seen in  
public for several weeks now._

_"We are very happy together and have plans to spend time in Paris this summer,"  
Mr. McLaggen was quoted as saying. "Regrettably her friends kept us apart over  
the last year and I am ecstatic that we are together once more. It is true love now  
that we are finally together again."_

_Are there future nuptials in the works for this very unexpected couple? Will our  
ever-elusive Miss Granger continue to turn her back on her adoring public?_

_When asked about her involvement with Mr. McLaggen, Mr. Weasley told the Daily  
Prophet that Miss Granger would return soon once she has "come to her senses"  
and left the former Hogwarts student. Does Mr. Weasley hold out hope for a  
rekindled romance? A love triangle perhaps?_

_Despite our attempts, Harry Potter has declined any comment to the Daily  
Prophet on the matter._

"What a load of bullocks," Draco muttered. Braise grinned at his friend as he continued. "I have half a mind to _Avada_ McLaggen myself or, at the very least, openly humiliate the bastard. With any luck Weasel will get to him first," Draco spat.

"Just friends, huh?" Blaise chuckle as he watched Draco continue to fume over the article.

"Oh, sod off, Blaise." Draco rolled his eyes.

The young men sat in silence and finished their drinks. Draco took leave first, quietly uttering a spell to disillusion himself and disappeared into the shadows of Knockturn Alley once more. Since already seeing Potter earlier, he concluded that his upcoming meeting would most likely run short. And if all went well, he would be returning to Hermione that night instead of the next morning, much to his relief.

After Apparating to Hogsmeade, he pulled out his medallion and sent Hermione a message as promised.

_Business concluded. Meeting Potter. Returning late tonight._

Satisfied with his message, Draco begrudgingly walked into the Three Broomsticks. He had arrived early and there were amends to make before his meeting with Potter. Searching the establishment, his eyes settled on the woman he needed to speak to. Approaching her carefully, she stiffened in recognition of him and frowned.

"Madame Rosmerta, my name is Draco Malfoy. And I owe you an apology."

Draco held a bated breath. A flash of memories washed over him from sixth-year. He had done the unforgivable to the woman before him all in his bid to do the Dark Lord's task and to save himself and his mother. He closed his eyes as he saw the rage flare in the woman's eyes.

"You!"

All his dread was confirmed at hearing the tone of her voice.

"Get out _now_!"

"Please," he opened his eyes and begged of her.

Madame Rosmerta began to speak again but saw something in the young man's eyes that gave her a moment's pause. She folded her arms across her chest.

"The ickle Death Eater has come to say he's sorry," she mocked him. "Go on. I'm sure that whatever you have to say means little."

Every eye fixed upon them, the patrons of the pub began to quiet and watch their exchange with full interest. Draco grew nervous. It was bad enough he had to expose his shameful misdeeds to the woman, but now it would appear he would have to be under the scrutiny of a room full of strangers as well.

"I would understand if you would be remiss in taking this to a private meeting, considering. However, I would like to take our conversation to a more private setting." He paused a moment to gage her response but saw it remained unchanged and continued. "My apology is for you and you alone. And it would—"

"You seriously believe that I want to be alone with you after all that you have done," she snapped coldly cutting him off. A man next to Madame Rosmerta stood from his seat and stood beside the woman with a threatening posture toward Draco. "I should have you thrown out of here on your lily white arse just for showing your Death Eater face in here." Draco began to examine the floor where he stood.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Look at me boy." Draco shot his eyes to hers. The man next to her whispered in her ear and she nodded, her eyes never leaving Draco. "Give me your wand."

"Pardon?"

"If you want to speak alone, then you will give me your wand." The man next to Madame Rosmerta held his wand on Draco as he reached into his robes to retrieve it. Draco held his wand in his hand and paused a moment before handing it to her. "Good," she said, handing Draco's wand to the man next to her. "Nicodemus will hold onto it. You will get your precious twig back when I return unscathed."

Draco began to nod when Madame Rosmerta reached over and began dragging him by his ear to a back room.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Merlin, woman," he said in pain as the woman led him away. The patrons began to chuckle at the two and returned to their business as they passed. As they entered a back store room, she let go of Draco.

"Speak," she commanded.

Rubbing his ear, Draco took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling a moment to organize his words.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at her.

"You said that." She paused and looked at Draco with less fire in her eyes. "It's a pity. Right now, I see a young man who is a scared little boy. So be on with it and be a man. Little boys are Hogwarts' business, not mine."

"This is not easy for me to talk about. Or being here for that matter. Saying sorry will never be enough for what I did. I was a foolish boy who did not see a way out of the situation." Draco dreaded talking about his task, but this woman had been used by him as a result of the Dark Lord. "We need to sit. This will take some time to explain. And I do hope you will hear me out." She nodded and motioned to two barrels for them to sit upon whilst they spoke.

The next hour Draco told Madame Rosmerta about his disillusioned roll as a Death Eater and saw her eyes soften when he explained the impossible task given to him by the Dark Lord. He explained how he and his mother would suffer the expense of their lives if he chose otherwise. He admitted openly that he had used the Imperius Curse on the poor woman in his half-hearted bid on the old Headmaster's life. When Draco had finished, he stared at his folded hands as he hung his head waiting for her response.

They sat in silence for a good whilst before Draco felt a hand on his shoulder. Draco looked up to see Madame Rosmerta standing next to him. "Well, I don't know about you, but I need a drink after that," she smiled faintly at him. "Come on, let's go before Nicodemus organizes a rescue party."

Draco followed the landlady out of the room and entered the main room of the pub. She motioned for him to sit at the bar with her and he watched as she poured each of them a generous glass of Firewhiskey. Madame Rosmerta slid Draco's glass to him, lifted her own in salute and promptly downed it. Draco did the same. She gave him a nod not only of acknowledgement but also of forgiveness. There were no other words to be said on the matter after that. Examining his now empty glass, Draco felt her leave and return to her business of tending to the pub's patrons.

Nicodemus approached Draco and handed him his wand. As the man turned to leave, Draco called for him to wait a moment.

"I have a favor to ask of you, please." The man eyed Draco with contempt. "It is for Madame Rosmerta." Draco reached into his robes and took out a heavily laden pouch and a note. "See that she gets these after I leave."

"Some Death Eater trick, is it," the man snarled in question.

"No. Simply a thanks for the woman and a token of my appreciation. The note will explain," Draco said. Nicodemus took the items and stuffed them in his pocket. He nodded in reluctant agreement before turning his back on him and resuming his spot in the room as before.

As the Draco stewed in the warmth of his consumed Firewhiskey, he sat for sometime whilst lost in thought. At some point, Madame Rosmerta had refilled his glass, and he searched the room for the woman and was met with another nod and a wink when their eyes met. Draco smiled in thanks and turned to gingerly sip his newly filled glass whilst he waited for Potter, who arrived shortly.

"Malfoy."

Draco swayed in his seat as he turned to look at the raven haired young man who spoke his name. He looked at Draco with one brow raised.

"Potter."

"A little early for Firewhiskey, yet, isn't it?" Harry shook his head, laughing at the blond as he took the seat next to him.

"Courtesy of a wonderful Madame Rosmerta. And I'm good. Just a little warm. Making sure I am nursing this second one. Hermione might give me hell if I Floo home drunk."

Harry bellowed with laughter and shook his head, "She has you wrapped around her finger, eh?" Draco began to protest. "Don't worry about it. Hermione has a way with all of us." Harry said. "And most of the time, Hermione is right." Draco nodded wordlessly in response as Harry ordered himself a drink as well.

"Speaking of," Harry began after his drink arrived and casting a quick _muffliato._ "How is she?"

"Good. I think. A little unnerved by Weasley's latest attempts—"

"What did he do now?" Harry groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, he's attempting to track her use of magic, which you and I had already gathered. She slipped up and used a simple spell the other night. The next morning she had a brood of owls with bewitched missives meant for her. Tracking spells, but they were stopped by the wards I put in place." Draco eyed his drink and took a sip, eyes averted from Harry. "And I've had her move in with me," he added quickly. "As a precaution."

"And she agreed?!" Harry looked at Draco in disbelief.

"Do you think she has much choice in the matter, Potter? Your deranged, ginger-headed freak of a friend is after her. It was a logical choice. I know she can take care of herself. However, tracking spells seem to be a bit out of Weasel's league, if you ask me. He may have had help." Harry nodded very slowly, soaking in Draco's words. "I'm having him watched and making inquiries as to his movements."

"You're _what_?!" Harry nearly yelled at Draco.

"Potter, I'm a Slytherin. What did you think I would do? You put her safety into my hands and have placed a great deal of trust in me to protect her. Am I wrong?"

"No," Harry said quietly and examined his drink as he continued to listen.

"And, I think you will agree, that the Chosen Boy snooping around the Ministry and elsewhere would get the attention of your idiot friend. I would rather keep the blundering fool's actions where I can see them than have him get spooked because he knows his best friend is looking into him." Draco sighed.

"Should I ask?" Harry shook his head, not wanting to think the worst of the Slytherin sitting next to him.

"No," Draco said shortly. "You'll know when I know. At least whatever I find out. How the information is obtained if of no consequence."

"It is if you are—"

"Listen, Potter." Draco's voice was low and threatening. "I am not the same person, but I care about Hermione. There are some lines I will cross to ensure her safety. This meeting is a courtesy and nothing more. I did not come here to have empty accusations thrown at me. The information will be obtained through a trusted source. Who and how that is done is my business. And Hermione's. Because I will tell her. She may not like or even agree with my methods, but she will know because all of this involves her," eh said as he gestured between the two.

Eyes of green and gray met one another with determination. The seriousness of Draco's words were not lost on Harry, but letting go of old grudges between the two was hard.

"Do we have an understanding, Potter?" Draco growled out, eyes not flinching from Harry's.

Harry nodded slowly. "I have one question through," he said slowly, backing down from Draco.

"And that is?"

"Why won't you tell me? At least give me that much."

"Plausible deniability." Harry's brow rose in question as Draco continued. "Look at it this way, Potter. You don't have to like my methods and you are better off not knowing about them, honestly. But this way, you will have nothing to admit to if Weasel suspects or asks anything. You can passively observe without sending up any flags. I can actively pursue what I need to through my own channels. At this point, the only thing you will have to worry about is making sure that he doesn't know that Hermione is with me."

Harry carefully thought over Draco's words. Whether Harry wanted to admit it to himself or not, the blond was right. He knew he had too many close calls with Ron as it was. Ron had been pressuring both he and Ginny as to Hermione's whereabouts. As a precaution, they both had burned any letters they received from her as it was so they would not fall into Ron's hands. Being able to use Comet instead of Pig had also helped. Thinking over what Draco had told him about the owls a few days prior, his mind got to thinking.

"You need to move her," Harry nearly blurted. Draco began to cough on his drink mid-swallow.

"Pardon?"

"If you don't want him to find her... well, it seems Ron is getting close, doesn't it?" Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I just don't want him showing up at your door and—"

"Do you think he is dangerous?"

"What?!" Harry's jaw gaped at Draco.

"I'll repeat slower. Do—you—think—he—is—dangerous?"

Harry stopped at Draco's question. That was the million Galleon question, wasn't it? Ron had a temper, but would he ever hurt Hermione? Harry thought over the last couple of months regarding Ron's erratic behavior. Ron had always been hot headed, and Harry understood that losing Fred coupled with the split from Hermione had done him in. His determination to make Hermione take him back was very unsettling. Harry could not deny that Ron had a very unhealthy obsession... one that made him unpredictable.

"Honestly, Malfoy?" Harry closed his eyes and his gut clenched, "I don't know." Harry hung his head and took a deep breath before continuing, "Let me put it to you this way, I've known the git for seven years. He's brilliant when he needs to be. But he's also stubborn to a fault and has a temper. Marry that with an unhealthy obsession, it could become... troublesome. I don't think Ron will try to hurt Hermione on purpose, but he may do something stupid—"

"Because he's not thinking straight," Draco finished as Harry nodded in agreement. "Besides. If he were to purposely hurt anyone, it would be me. I have no illusions there." Draco chuckled slightly whilst Harry gave a faint smile. "Look, Potter. I don't like the guy. Never have, in fact. And before you say anything, I know there is no love lost when it comes to a Malfoy with the Weasleys. However, I can say that I have little to no opinion on the Weasleys as a whole—except when it comes to Weasel King. I simply do not like him nor do I trust him when it comes to Hermione." Draco downed the last of his Firewhiskey quickly before continuing. "Truthfully, she's too good for him. She deserves so much more than just any bloke." Draco's cheeks tinged slightly at his last words which did not go unnoticed by Harry. He hoped that Harry would just think it was a side effect of the Firewhiskey, but Draco knew differently.

Harry felt a smile begin to tug at the corner of his lips as he replayed Draco's words in his mind. He was sure that Salazar Slytherin would be rolling over in his grave at the thought of a snake being smitten with a lion. Could it be that Malfoy had developed a soft spot for Hermione? Harry chuckled at the thought. Draco eyed Harry suspiciously.

"She is quite wonderful, isn't she?" Harry started. "Brilliant, she is." Draco nodded in agreement as he listened. "And she always has her nose stuck in a book, but I can't complain much because her cleverness has saved my arse more than a few times."

"I actually find her intelligence quite refreshing. She certainly isn't Pansy Parkinson. Or like most other Slytherin girls for that matter. And did you know she can cook?" Draco began to gush over the girl. "If we didn't go running every morning, I think I would have started to look a bit like your Fat Lady, which is quite a frightening thought now that I think about it. Oh, and Midget has gotten a bit offended that I eat more of Hermione's cooking than hers and—"

"Midget?"

"The house-elf at the villa."

"Oh?" Harry's smile widened.

"And don't get Hermione started on house-elf rights. Poor Midget and Hermione go at each other. Midget gets offended, thinks she's done something wrong, and starts punishing herself. Then Hermione tries to get her to stop but only ends up offending the poor elf more." Draco laughed at some random memory. "I usually try to disappear before either one tries to involve me, but that bloody house-elf is sneaky." Draco shook his head. "Personally, I think I'm more scared of Hermione than the house-elf though. Those hands go to her hips and her nose wrinkles up just so. And if she calls me by my full name, I'm done for." Draco and Harry chuckled at the imagery.

"She does have a way of getting under your skin, doesn't she?" Harry smiled as he looked at Draco who seemed highly interested in his empty glass.

"That she does."

"So. You and Hermione, eh?" Harry smiled as he lightly teased the blond who suddenly looked up at him in alarm.

"What?! No. I... no, no, no... just friends." Draco had put up his hands in protest, his face suddenly on fire.

Harry bent over with laughter. Draco frowned. "It's okay to have a soft spot for Hermione, Malfoy. I'm just trying to take the mick out of you."

"Merlin, Potter," Draco gritted out, still flushed with embarrassment. They sat in uncomfortable silence for several minutes before Draco changed the subject.

"I do have a favor to ask you, Potter." Harry eyed the blond in question. "I know that you are on good terms with my Aunt Andromeda. And, well, I don't know quite how to ask this— "

"You want to meet her?"

"Oh, no. I wasn't thinking that far ahead. I mean... I might, one day, but not now. The last time I saw her I was a small boy. Not much to remember. I was thinking more for Mother. She's not herself. Father is gone. I think," Draco paused, "I think my aunt should pay her a visit. I can't guarantee that Mother will want her there, but besides committing her to St. Mungo's—"

"Done." Harry held up his hand to interrupt the young man next to him as he continued. "I can't promise anything, but the least I can do is talk to Andromeda and pass on the message. Ginny and I are still staying to help with Teddy for a few more days. I can discuss it over dinner tonight. Unless, of course, you would like to come and ask her yourself." Harry watched as Draco shook his head.

"I don't know if that would be wise. I have to get back to Herm—"

"It's not wise to see your aunt but it is okay for me to play messenger boy?" Harry smirked at Draco. "Come to dinner. I'm sure it will mean more coming from you. And you can use Comet to send Hermione an owl. I'm sure she'll understand, if not actually be a little jealous." He patted the Slytherin on the shoulder. Draco thought it over a moment.

"If you can guarantee it will a brief affair, I'll go. I don't like the idea of Hermione being alone much longer than necessary, and I made a promise to return to by this evening." Draco fished his enchanted medallion out of his pocket, taping it with his wand. Harry watched in awe. "I learned a thing or two from her over the years."

"What did you send her," Harry asked, raising his glass to take a drink.

"I said you were being an insufferable arse and I had to _Crucio_ you," Draco said with a straight face. Harry rolled his eyes. "Do you need to approve all my messages I send to my girlfriend, Potter," Draco drawled out as Harry looked at him in horror, starting to choke on his drink.

"Merlin, Malfoy. I was only joking earlier!"

"I know." Malfoy smirked at Harry. "But I did enjoy the look on your face just now. Just think. Me and Hermione. Marriage. Cute brilliant, blond, curly headed babies. Send them over to Uncle Harry to babysit." Draco could barely contain himself as he saw Harry pale.

"Oh. Dear. God."

Draco burst out in laughter. "Who is taking the mick out on whom now?"

"Arse."

"Git."

"Slimy ferret."

"Pothead."

They both stared at each other for a moment before Harry burst out laughing. "You know, Pothead is sort of a Muggle thing, but funny in context, I suppose." Draco looked at him confused. "Ask Hermione to explain it," Harry said. Harry frowned as he looked at his wrist and rubbed it absentmindedly. He had forgotten his watch. "Got the time?"

Draco pulled out his pocket watch and flipped it open, stating the time to Harry.

"Nice watch. It's so... _you_. Family gift?"

"No. Hermione. Late birthday present," Draco said with a non-committal shrug as he replaced the watch in his pocket. Harry frowned slightly. It would be one thing for Malfoy to be smitten with his best friend, but what if she were equally as much so? Harry was troubled by the very notion. It was not unlike Hermione to do something nice, as she had often done for those close to her, but the watch looked expensive. For Hermione to buy something so extravagant for a new friend let alone an old enemy seemed unusual. Gears moved slowly as he began to fit the underlying pieces together. Perhaps it was nothing, but he would have to write Hermione regarding it. Ginny would probably tell him he was thinking nonsense anyway.

"We should be off," Harry stood as Draco did the same and followed Harry outside the pub. "Side-Along to Andromeda's?"

"I'll have to. It's been too long to remember the way."

Harry nodded as he held out his arm and immediately Apparated the two when Draco took hold. Shaking off the unfamiliar feeling of the Side-Along, Draco looked up and saw a small cottage in front of him. Pieces of distant childhood memories flashed before him with faint familiarity at the sight. He heard Harry clear his throat.

"Are you ready for this?" Draco inhaled deeply and nodded nervously as Harry led him through the front gate.

Hundreds of miles away from her, there would be no antidote for his uncertainty today. His thoughts flashed briefly to Hermione. She was not here to support him, and he missed her.

"I'd offer up a little Gryffindor courage if it would help." They paused at the door. "I know you want this over with quickly and to get back to Hermione. And if she were here right now, she would just tell you to be yourself." Draco eyed the green-eyed young man in surprise. "She said something to me once, some quote from one of her many books she likes to read. A Muggle one I think." He paused. "It takes courage to grow up and become who you really are." Harry's hand began to turn the knob. "Just show her the man you are, not the boy that you were. That's all the courage you need."

Draco held his breath as the door before him opened.


	9. C9: Meeting Aunt Andromeda

**CHAPTER NINE  
**Meeting Aunt Andromeda**  
**

The smell of food wafted through the air as Draco stepped through door behind Harry. Harry called out for Draco's aunt as they walked down a narrow hall toward the kitchen. Draco stopped and observed several photographs that hung on the walls as they passed. There were images of happier times—his aunt, his Muggle-born uncle by marriage, and his cousin. He also saw a picture of his cousin standing with Professor Lupin. It had to be recent. They were obviously married and his cousin looked to be pregnant in the picture. As he studied the photograph, his old professor's eyes seemed to bore into Draco as he watched his cousin look adoringly at her husband. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before the old professor turned and smiled at her. He watched the image repeat several times. It was if the old man had a secret only meant for him. A smile twitched slightly at the corner of his mouth as he heard Harry clear his voice. Turning around, he saw Harry standing next to an older woman who bared an uncanny resemblance to his Aunt Bellatrix.

"Malfoy... Er, Draco, rather, has come to ask you a favor. I thought it would be better for him to ask you in person," Harry said nervously as the woman ran her cold eyes over Draco.

"Very well, put another plate at the table and go get Teddy up from his nap," Andromeda said to Harry whilst she studied Draco. Harry nodded and walked to another room down the hall before disappearing through its door.

Draco held out his hand to his aunt reluctantly as he spoke. "I wish I were visiting under better circumstances, but I needed to talk to you about Mother." The woman eyed his hand without taking it and swiftly turned on her heel to walk down the hall. She stopped briefly and motioned for him to follow. He did so without protest.

They had entered the kitchen where the woman resumed making dinner. Draco watched in awe as he found her cooking the Muggle way, much like Hermione. "Here. Wash these in that sink over there while we talk," Andromeda said as handed Draco a sack of potatoes. Draco nodded and began his task. Silence stewed in the air for at time before his aunt spoke again.

"How's Cissy?" his aunt asked. Draco listened to the woman's knife silence on the cutting board as he turned off the water and addressed her.

"Not well. She doesn't eat. Stays all day in her bed chamber, sleeping mostly, I assume. She misses Father," Draco explained sadly. He heard his aunt snort at the mention of Lucius.

"She made her own bed. I suppose she is now sleeping in it. What she ever saw in that man is beyond me. How she could have stayed—" Andromeda stopped herself and studied Draco a moment. "You've grown up."

"That tends to happen to little boys as they get older," Draco's mouth twitched with a smile.

"Smart mouth, too. Nothing like your father I hope," she snorted in response.

"For the sake of Merlin, let's hope not." Draco shook his head appalled at the thought. He heard Andromeda chuckle softly. He looked at the woman and examined her face closely. Draco had been correct in his assessment that Andromeda looked like his Aunt Bellatrix. However, he could only think that he was looking at a version of his venomous aunt had she not spent years in Azkaban and twisted by Dark Magic. His Aunt Andromeda has a stately beauty, being older than his mother, but her features had been treated far more kindly over the years than either of her sisters. His own mother was still beautiful, but the years of being with his father had worn on her relentlessly.

"I know, I look a lot like her. If that is what you are thinking," she said to him, stiffening slightly. "She may have been my sister, but she was a vile woman."

"Yes, she was," Draco nodded in response. Without thinking, Draco took a knife and began slicing potatoes on the cutting board as his aunt busied herself with taking the roast from the oven. Turning around, Andromeda stood shocked at the sight of Draco at the cutting board.

"What?" Draco stopped what he was doing and looked briefly behind him.

"Who would have ever thought that the son of Lucius Malfoy would be doing anything the Muggle way," she snorted with a laugh and shook her head.

Draco shrugged and continued cutting. "I have a friend who is Muggle-born. She has me help cook from time to time. Says that if I'm going to sit and watch, I might as well make myself useful and all that. She also says it is therapeutic to do it the Muggle way. She's right, I suppose."

"How is she?" Andromeda inquired, looking at the shocked look on Draco's face. "Don't look at me like that. Only Hermione would say something like that."

Draco relaxed and smiled. "She's good. I'm sure Harry can fill you in on the details. I'll leave it up to him to explain. But yes, she's doing fine." He continued his task whilst smiling to himself.

Silence settled heavy in the room as Andromeda added Draco's potatoes and other vegetables to the roast before returning it to the oven. They said nothing more to one another as Draco helped her wash and put away dishes that that gathered from cooking. Putting the last dish away, Andromeda spoke again.

"Ted was a big part of my life. After my family disowned me and your father finally barred your mother from visiting any longer, Ted became the only part of my life that mattered. Now that he is gone—and Nymphadora as well—I felt a bit lost. He was everything that went against the very essence of the Noble House of Black. Yet, I loved him with every fiber of my being."

Andromeda faced her nephew as she continued. "I will never understand my sister's reasons for staying with the loathsome man you call Father. Perhaps she loved him. But I can only imagine that she feels that she has lost a large part of herself. He's not dead, but she will never see him again. Unless she finds closure and another purpose for living, then she'll only do herself in with a one way trip to St. Mungo's." Andromeda sighed. "What is it that you think I can do for my sister?"

"Visit her, maybe. I can't guarantee she will want to see you, but it is worth a try," Draco said as he leaned against the counter with his arms folded. "I can't go back there, unless it is absolutely necessary. She wants me to be a good Malfoy and follow in Father's footsteps. Duty, responsibility." Draco ran his hand through his hair. "I am not my father. Nor do I intend to be. But, I feel that since the man has been in Azkaban, she is looking at me to be a replacement for him." Draco look at his aunt who wrinkled her nose is confused disgust over his words. "I don't mean like that. Mother wants status. She's not only lost Father but all the people she assumed were friends. We changed our position in the war openly at the end. There's a heavy price to pay for that in our world." Draco sighed. "Somehow, by doing my duty and assuming head of the family, I can bring that level of status back to the Malfoy name. At least that's how she sees it."

"And how do you see things?" Andromeda spoke softly as she leaned on the counter next to him.

"Arranged marriages are archaic traditions. No one is happy with the arrangement, and I don't want to be forced to love or, at the very least, tolerate someone I'm forced to marry. I want to do things on my own terms, if that makes sense," Draco said as his aunt nodded. "It may mean turning my back on the Malfoy fortune and walking away to do so. But it isn't that simple."

"You want me to talk sense into Cissy about all of this then? Is that what you want?" Andromeda placed her hand on Draco's arm and looked at him.

"Merlin, no! That's my burden to bear. I just feel guilty over what the loss of everything will do to Mother, but right now, I just want her to start living again. I want her to see there is more to life than just Lucius Malfoy. I want her to be happy." Draco sighed. "The other will work itself out. I have until my next birthday to decide anything."

Andromeda laughed. "It seems to me that you've already made up your mind. I think you just need reassured that it is the right choice, no?"

"Perhaps."

"As far as your mother, I'll see what I can do. Even if I have into storm that forsaken manor myself and drag her arse out of bed." Andromeda chuckled slightly and put her arm around her nephew. "Let's go introduce you to Teddy. You may not have known Nymphadora, but I will not have you escape the pleasure of getting to know her son. Come," she said as she took Draco by the hand and led him to a small sitting room down the hall.

When Draco entered the room, he saw Harry and Ginny on the Floor with a small baby. Ginny cooed as she bent over the young child with a stuffed animal. Draco could barely make out the creature in her hand, but it looked like a small wolf. Harry was smiling at his girlfriend and looked up suddenly as the two new arrivals. Noticing Harry's focus behind her, she dropped the small toy next to the baby and stood up quickly to face the pair.

"Malfoy," Ginny squeaked out.

"Red," Draco drawled out, briefly tipping his head to her. Draco watched as Harry picked up the baby and his eyes went wide with shock as he saw the small infant's hair turn to the same color as the boy holding him. He watched the two intently as Ginny continued.

"Where's Hermione?" she asked Draco. "I thought Hermione was coming, too," she said as she turned on Harry before Draco could respond. "Ugh. No one tells me anything!" She grumbled as she took the baby from Harry and walked over to Andromeda. "He's been changed and fed. Seems a little cranky. He might be teething."

"Thank you, Ginny." Andromeda smiled warmly at Ginny as she took her grandson into her arms. Draco looked over at his aunt who placed the baby on her shoulder and began to rock him gently. Teddy turned his head and looked at Draco with sleepy eyes. He watched his small cousin try to chew on his fist as slobber ran down the poor child's arm. Draco felt slightly disgusted and amazed at the same time. Just as he began to turn his attention away from the baby, he saw the small infant's hair drastically change from the raven locks of Potter's to a stark white blond like his own. As the baby opened his eyes wider, he noticed that the child had mimicked his own eye color perfectly.

"Wow," Draco said stunned.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Andromeda cooed softly as she continued to rock the baby. "Takes after his mother. Luckily, no bubble gum pink hair, yet," she said, chuckling softly.

"Great!" All attention turned to Ginny. "Changes for ferret here. Changes for Harry. Will Teddy change for me? No!" Ginny sulked and slumped back into a chair. Harry and Andromeda laughed. Harry gently patted her knee and gave her soft reassuring words before Draco spoke.

"Well, be thankful that he hasn't seen Hermione on a bad hair day," Draco smirked. The room sat stunned for a moment before Ginny doubled over, laughing hysterically. "It wasn't _that_ funny, Red."

"Oh, no! It's funny." Ginny snorted in laugher. "While I would pay to see that myself, I would pay more to see the look on Hermione's face when she finds out that you made fun of her hair." Draco paled whilst Ginny laughed harder.

"Don't take the mick out on Malfoy, Gin. I think that I've done that enough today already," Harry said through snorts of his own.

"Yeah, don't forget what we talked about earlier, Uncle Harry," Draco shot back at him. He watched as Harry began to break into a coughing fit, and Draco beamed proudly. Ginny stopped laughing and shot them each a look whilst trying to calmHarry. "Ask him to explain," Draco said, motioning toward her boyfriend.

Harry shot Draco a seething look. "No," Harry said quickly. "I'll leave it alone if you do. I shudder the thought." Harry visibly shuddered at his own words causing Draco to laugh.

"Deal."

Everyone watched Ginny stand up suddenly, obviously upset at being kept in the dark about something. Giving Harry one firm smack on the back one last time as she stormed out of the room, knocking into Draco as she passed.

"Is she alright?" Draco inquired with one brow raised at Harry, pointing over his shoulder in Ginny's direction.

"She'll be fine." Harry stood. "She doesn't like being left out. I'll make up something later." Harry appeared to wave it off dismissively. Draco's brows shot to his hairline in shock. "Malfoy, when it comes to women, or Weasley women in particular, you learn to pick and choose your battles," Harry said upon noticing the Slytherin's expression.

"Thank Merlin I don't have to worry about that with Hermione," Draco blurted out without thinking.

Harry chuckled. "Are you sure there's nothing going on between you and my best friend?" he asked, teasing Draco once more.

"Shut it, Potter." Draco glared at Harry.

"Do you two always get on like this?" Andromeda inquired, chuckling softly whilst rocking a now sleeping baby in her chair.

"Actually, it's worse," Ginny said from the doorway with her arms folded. "Looks like dinner is almost done, by the way." She shot disapproving glares at both boys before turning again and leaving. Harry rolled his eyes and Draco snorted.

"Better you than me, Potter."

"Shut it, Malfoy." Draco laughed. "I'll go help Ginny," Harry said as he turned to Andromeda.

When Harry left the room, Andromeda approached Draco. "Would you like to hold him?" Draco eyed her nervously. "He doesn't bite."

"I don't think—"

"Nonsense. Here," she said and began to hand the baby carefully to Draco. The infant began to stir. "See, hold his head like this. You need to support it."

Draco took the child reluctantly, holding him nearly at arms length whilst attempting to cradle him lightly. Teddy began to fuss.

"Hold him to you. On your shoulder." Draco did as she commanded. She smiled as Draco cradled the baby on his shoulder. "There you go. You're a natural." Draco gave her a sarcastic look. "No, look. He's going back to sleep." Draco sat down carefully in a nearby chair.

"Um. What else do I do?"

"Nothing. He should stay asleep a while longer. If you can survive him a few moments, I'm going to check on Harry and Ginny." Draco began to protest but his aunt tutted at him. "You are doing fine. I'm just down the hall if you need me. I'll be back shortly."

Andromeda left the room. As Draco sat holding the baby, he began to stroke his cousin's back lightly as he began to stir. Waking up, the baby began to fuss on Draco's shoulder.

"No, no, no, no... not now, kid," he said softly, trying to re-position the baby. Finally settling the child in his arms, Draco looked at the baby who was now wide awake, looking up at him. His hair and eyes still matched his own, and he smiled at the sight of his small cousin.

"That's a pretty clever, you know," Draco said softly.

Teddy squirmed and smiled at Draco. Draco brushed his cousin's cheek lightly with his finger and heard the baby laugh which caused Draco to smile. He then watched with fascination as the baby grabbed his finger with his tiny fist and crossed his tiny eyes as he attempted to focus on Draco's finger in his hand. Draco chuckled before being immediately silenced as Teddy began to suck and chew on it.

"You know, that's a bit disgusting." The baby frowned slightly at him. "But you seem to be enjoying it, I suppose."

Teddy removed and replaced Draco's finger in his mouth several times as Draco watched him in complete awe. When the baby lost interest in his finger, he turned and reached out, placing a tiny hand on the fading Dark Mark on his arm. Draco sighed.

"Stupid mistake, kid. I did a lot of stupid things." Teddy's bright silver eyes stared into those of the tall blond who was holding him. Draco looked at the Dark Mark on his arm and then back to the child. "Voldemort was a bad man. He hurt a lot of people. Including your Mummy and Daddy." He stroked the child's cheek once more. "Thanks to your godfather, though, you don't have to worry about that mean man anymore." He watched the baby smile at him again and instantly change his eyes and hair to match Harry's. Startled, Draco looked around and saw Harry standing in the doorway. "How long have you been there?" he asked.

"Long enough." Harry smiled and reached out for Teddy, but Draco hesitated. "It's time for dinner."

"Can I take him?" Draco found himself asking.

Harry chuckled. "Sure. But don't think I won't tell Hermione about this." Draco rolled his eyes. Harry turned to coo at the baby in Draco's arms. "Should we tell Aunt Hermione the big bad Death Eater has a soft spot for little children?"

"Potter," Draco warned at Harry.

"Okay. Former Death Eater. But admit it, she would never let you live this down." Harry laughed as Draco followed him to the kitchen.

"No comment."

"No comment on what?" Ginny asked as her mouth gaped open at the sight of Draco holding Teddy when they entered the kitchen.

"Nothing, Gin." Harry laughed and promptly looked away when Ginny glared at him.

"Here, I'll take him," Andromeda said to Draco as she took Teddy from his arms. "Was he good?"

"We had quite the conversation although a bit one sided," Draco smirked. "He smiled and laughed at me though. Not sure if I should be happy or insulted," he added causing his aunt to chuckle.

"Did we finally smile for Draco?" Andromeda cooed at the baby and peppered his cheeks with kisses.

"He smiled? And laughed?" Ginny looked at Draco in disbelief.

"Yes, why? Is that not normal?" Draco looked between Ginny, Harry and his aunt who all gaped at him.

"Actually, we've been trying to get him to to do both. Babies sometimes smile and laugh, but it is usually a reaction to nothing in particular. But a real smile," Andromeda paused and cooed at her grandson, "usually takes time to see. He's at the right age though." Andromeda began talking to Teddy again in hushed tones.

"I don't believe you," Ginny huffed as everyone stopped and stared at her. "What?"

Draco shrugged and reached over to Teddy in his aunt's arms. "Hey, kid," he said as he stroked the baby's cheek, getting his attention. "Red doesn't believe me. What do you think?" Everyone in the room watched with awe as Teddy changed his hair and eyes to match Draco's once more before the infant smiled and laughed at his older cousin. Draco puffed out his chest and looked at Ginny. "See?"

Ginny rolled her eyes as Harry snorted. "Don't you snort at me, Harry Potter."

"Yes, dear."

"Or patronize me."

"Yes, dear."

Draco hung his head trying to stifle a laugh. Harry joined Draco trying to hide his own. Ginny huffed and stood up. "Well, since you seem to be too busy here with your new friend, I'll fill your plates," Ginny huffed at the two boys and went about her business.

"You are so going to get me in trouble," Harry breathed out between snickers.

"You are doing that on your own, Potter. I would rather avoid Red's temper, if you don't mind."

"Too late," Harry snorted quietly. Both boys looked up at Ginny who was forcefully slopping food onto their plates.

"Do I need to separate you two?" Ginny asked, staring at them both with one hand on her hip and armed with a serving spoon in the other.

"Merlin, she reminds me of Mrs. Weasley when she does that," Harry muttered sideways to Draco.

"Maybe that's where Hermione gets it from, too," Draco muttered back. Harry nodded to Draco. Ginny cleared her throat prompting Harry to look at her.

"Oh, you were wanting us to answer?" Harry smiled at his girlfriend innocently. Ginny pointed the serving spoon at each of them.

"You might want to answer quickly. I would rather not have to explain to Aurors why I have the Savior of the Wizarding World and a former Death Eater dead at my kitchen table." Andromeda tried to hide a smile and turned her attention back to the baby.

"No, we're fine, Gin."

"Perfectly," Draco added.

Ginny eyed them both suspiciously before sliding their plates across the table to them. She kept an eye on them as she tended to Andromeda's plate and then her own, hearing the two snickering amongst themselves and talking in whispers. Ginny rolled her eyes when she sat down. She'd have to write Hermione. If this is how future meetings were going to go between the two, Ginny would have to have an ally by her side.

The rest of the dinner proceeded uneventfully. Upon finishing, he spoke to his aunt, finalizing plans regarding his mother and held Teddy briefly once more before bidding good bye to his hosts.

"Care if I use the Floo, Aunt Andromeda?" Draco asked as she hugged him.

"Not at all. And be careful. I'll see to Cissy and owl you." Draco nodded.

"Here," Ginny interrupted. She thrust a letter and a small package into Draco's hands. "For Hermione." Draco nodded.

Harry held out his hand. Draco took it and gave it a firm shake. "Let me know if you find out anything, Malfoy."

"Always, Potter." Draco nodded. "I'll let you know if anything changes." Harry nodded to the blond.

Draco looked at them each once more before throwing the powder into the fireplace, calling out for the villa before disappearing from view.

When Draco stepped out of the fireplace, he knew the hour was late and regretting spending so much time at his aunt's. He scanned the room and found that dinner appeared to be set under a warming charm on the small table.

"Hermione?" Draco called out but was met with the familiar pop of Midget instead. "Where's Hermione, Midget?"

"Miss sleeps, Master Draco." The small elf said quietly.

"Did you make dinner?" The elf shook her head. Draco now felt even worse. "I am to assume you kept it ready, then?" The elf nodded. "Very good, put it away for now. You can serve the leftovers tomorrow." Draco watched as the house-elf rang her hands nervously. "What is it, Midget?"

"Midget thinks Miss misses Master. Miss was upset earlier."

"That's okay, Midget. I take it Hermione is in her room?"

Midget shook her head. "Miss sleeps in Master's room. Miss was crying."

"Okay. Do as I asked earlier and you are dismissed for the evening." The elf nodded and bowed.

Draco watched the elf start her task as he walked toward his room. The light was off and the door to the room sat ajar. The moonlight cascaded across the bed where Hermione slept. Draco's heart clenched and his stomach fluttered as he observed her from the doorway. He had hoped he was not the cause of her tears earlier, but a part of him also felt warm at the sight of the brunette laying in his bed. During his trip, he thought of nothing but her. He had missed her terribly. He cared for her more than himself and would protect her no matter what—against Ron, against the world. She made him feel this is where he was meant to be. If this was what it was like to have someone there for you, waiting at the end of the day, he had decided he wanted something like this. Always. She felt like home. His breath suddenly hitched at the realization, and he gripped the door frame to steady himself. He was thunderstruck. He cared for Hermione. And not as a friend but as something more.

Draco crept slowly into the room and stood beside her side of the bed. She was curled in a ball, holding a note in her hand. Her eyes were closed, and she had a tear stained face. He took the note from her, placing it on the night table beside her. She was asleep now, and whatever the note contained, he could wait to ask about it in the morning. He lightly brushed a lock of hair from her face as he looked at how beautiful she was in the moonlight.

Hermione had fallen asleep in her clothes. Draco removed his wand him his pocket and quickly transfigured her clothes into a set of tasteful pajamas and summoned a blanket from the end of the bed to cover her. Making his way to his own side of the bed, he quickly disrobed and changed into his own pajamas. However, as he began to crawl into his side of the bed, Hermione began to stir.

"You're home," she said hoarsely. Hermione lifted her face to look at him. "I'll go."

"Stay," he said. She nodded and laid her head back on her pillow. "Come here," he said softly to her, opening his arms and pulling Hermione next to him. She went willingly and cuddled next to him, head on his chest whilst letting out a shuddering breath. Draco ran his hand through her hair.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"So I was told," he smiled at her in the dark. She lifted her head slightly to look at him in the moonlight. "Midget told me."

"Your pillow smells like you," Hermione said as she laid her head back on Draco's chest. She heard him chuckle softly. "Sorry."

"For?" He continued to run his hand through her hair. He felt her shrug as she traced circles on the outside of his shirt along his chest. "Look at me." Hermione lifted her head to look at Draco. "It's okay."

Draco cupped her face with his free hand and placed his lips gently on hers. The kiss was brief but tender. It was all he had wanted to give her for now, but he felt her sigh in disappointment when his lips left hers. He brushed his fingers down her face as she pulled away and laid her head down on him once more. They laid together without a word between them whilst Draco's hand had moved to Hermione's back as he mimicked the same circles as she drew upon his own chest at that moment. He felt her sigh, kissed her on the forehead before speaking again.

"We'll talk in the morning, okay?"

Hermione nodded against his chest, and before he drifted off to sleep, Draco felt Hermione give him one parting kiss upon his lips before sleep overcame him. Without a doubt, tomorrow would be a new day for both he and Hermione.


	10. C10: Black Isle Cottage

**CHAPTER TEN  
**Black Isle Cottage**  
**

Hermione blinked several times the next morning and felt disoriented. Yesterday had seemed like a terrifying dream yet she felt comforted by something warm in the early dawn. She suddenly became aware of where she was and who was in bed next to her. Draco had pressed himself against her back and had his arm draped around her waist. His hand was relaxed in hers, fingers intertwined with her own. Hermione smiled and snuggled into his arms further. The light was faint and the only sound heard was the crashing waves of the ocean outside. They would talk today, but she was content to blissfully lay in comfort until then.

Thinking back to the night before, she panicked slightly with the realization of how she had ended up in his bed. The note was gone from her hand, but her eye immediately caught it on the nightstand next to the bed. It looked like either she or Draco had put it there the night before. She observed her bedclothes for only a moment, but since she had not remembered changing, she could only assume that Draco had been a gentleman and transfigured her something more suitable. Hermione had been a mess. The letter was devastating, and all she wanted was Draco after its arrival. Hermione had missed him terribly since his departure and knew he had as well by the message he sent on the enchanted medallion. If he had only heard her when she made her own verbal admission, then perhaps he would have been home sooner.

Home. Such an odd word but comforting just the same. A comfort that she had been lacking for so long. Hogwarts had been something of a home to her like it had been for Harry over the years. A home away from home. A home away from a Muggle life that grew stranger to her each passing year. She was older now and growing up, Hogwarts would be left behind within the next year. It would be left behind just as her own childhood had been. Whilst welcoming, The Burrow didn't have the honor of feeling like home to her, and she hadn't called her parents' place home for some time even though she had spent most of her early childhood there. Perhaps home wasn't defined as a place. Perhaps home was defined by the very people who resided there. It had been Draco who made her little corner of the world feel like home.

Hermione gently squeezed Draco's hand absentmindedly and felt a faint response from him. She smiled. If Hermione was confused about her feelings for Draco before, after last night—and certainly this morning—she had lost all reservations and awoke with fresh clarity. She felt protected but not smothered by the blond holding her. He was every bit her intellectual equal and challenged her in no way that Ron or any other had before. Whilst they did not always agree, Draco never dismissed her and took the time to listen. She was always intrigued by what he had to say and would give him equal ground when needed. They always seemed to meet in the middle. It also helped that physically, Draco was quite handsome. Hermione inwardly grinned at the thought of having returned the kiss he gave her the night before. Butterflies tickled her stomach at the thought of what the day would bring.

Hermione felt Draco begin to stir behind her. However, hiss breathing remained even, so he was still asleep, at least for now. He had squeezed her hand again and pulled her to him closer, but she had not minded. Warm and content, she drifted back to sleep. It was early still. There would be time to wake later.

Some time had passed and the sun fully rose over the horizon. Light had flooded the room in earnest and immediately blinded Draco when he opened his eyes. He felt Hermione stir earlier in the morning as he drifted on the edges of blissful sleep, and knew she had been awake for only a moment. He was relieved when she had not minded his arm around her and enjoyed the pressure of her hand on his before falling asleep once more.

But now he was awake as his face lay nuzzled into her hair. He was overwhelmed with the sweet smell of honeysuckle and brushed her hair away from her neck before lightly placing butterfly kisses the length of it. He pulled her closer to him and felt her breath hitch slightly as she began to stir in her arms. He smiled against her neck and squeezed her hand gently. Taking this as a cue to his wakeful state, she began to turn in his arms and pressed herself against him whilst nuzzling her own face into the crook of his neck. He kissed her on her forehead before she pulled away away, meeting his own eyes with a bright expression.

"Hi," she said sheepishly.

"Hi," he quietly returned. Draco brushed an errant lock of hair from her face. "Alright?"

"Better," she said. She sighed with great content and rested her head into him again and let him hold her close.

"Sorry I was late last night," he apologized. "I saw that you made dinner."

"S'okay," she muttered against him and smiled. She pulled away to look at him once more. "How was your meeting with Harry?"

"Good. I met with my aunt."

"I saw your message," she smirked. "I'm jealous."

"Potter said you would be," Draco said as he sighed against her. "I needed to talk to my aunt about Mother," he continued before seeing the girl in his arms frown. "It's all good, though. Aunt Andromeda is going to give Mother a good kick in the arse, I think," he said, chuckling lightly causing Hermione to smile.

Draco paused for a few minutes whilst looking into her eyes before speaking again. "I missed you," he said softly.

"So you said," Hermione said, smiling again whilst her cheeks began to blush.

Draco hummed against her forehead a moment before kissing her. "Yes, and I believe you said you missed me, too."

"Never," she smirked and then giggled.

"Uh huh." Draco rolled his eyes playfully and looked deep into her eyes. "What was in the letter?"

Draco saw Hermione frown and begin to pull away from him. He resisted letting her go, but she brushed the side of his face before speaking. "Give me a moment. The letter," she said as she felt his grip loosen. She grabbed the letter from the nightstand in order for him to read. "I received it early yesterday."

Hermione took the letter in hand and scanned it for a moment with a sad sigh before handing it to Draco.

_Miss Granger,_

_It is with great regret to inform you regarding news of your parents. The Aurors  
sent to locate your parents were successful. However, it was determined that  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who had been residing under the names of Wendell and  
Monica Wilkins, have unfortunately passed away. No foul-play was involved  
and appears to be the result of a Muggle car accident. The details of the accident  
were discovered with the local Muggle authorities and we were able to recover  
at least one item that belonged to your mother as proof of her identity._

_It is with a sad heart that I have to break such news to you at this time and wish  
that more could have been done in our endeavors to avoid such a fate on their  
behalf. Unfortunately, the timeliness of the end of the war would not have had  
any effect on such tragedy. Records show that Mr. and Mrs. Granger died shortly  
after their arrival in Australia._

_Please feel free to let me lend support to you if there is anything that you need  
during this time. I offer this in the capacity not only as Minister, but also your  
friend. It is with a great hope that you are able to find comfort in close, dear  
friends during this time of mourning._

_Regretfully,_

_Kingsly Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

Draco looked up from the letter and saw tears in Hermione's eyes.

"Oh, Merlin," he breathed quietly and pulled her into his arms. He felt his shoulder began to soak with silent tears as he held her. After a time, she pulled away and looked at the letter that had fallen on the bed next to Draco.

"Do you need anything?" He watched her shake her head without looking at him. "Do you need to go home?" Hermione shook her head.

"I am home," she whispered.

Draco looked at her with understanding and nodded. Not knowing what else to say, he sat in silence and rubbed her back as he let Hermione sort herself and find what she wanted to say next. He heard her take a deep breath before finally speaking again.

"I cried enough yesterday. And in a way, I guess I already had a sense of closure when I erased their memories and sent them to Australia. There will be less tears today," she nodded, trying to reassure herself.

"It's okay if you want to cry. My shirt doesn't seem to mind," he said bumping his shoulder with hers. She chuckled slightly as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Is there anything of theirs you need to take care of? Do you need to go back or go to Australia for anything?"

"No. I took care of most everything when they left. Most things are in storage or already in my name for the time being. They sold the practice and a few other belongings, I believe, but I'm sure the money they had there is gone by now." She leaned against Draco who put his arm around her. "I still have their house. It is already in my name," she said as Draco nodded.

"If you need anything," he trailed off.

"I'll be fine. Eventually." Draco wiped the last of her tears from her face as he brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"What was it?" he asked, squeezing her lightly as he leaned them against the head of the bed.

"What was what?"

"In the letter. The item they recovered?"

"Oh! My mother had a locket. It's a family heirloom. It's in my room," she said sadly and sat up to retrieve it. Draco pulled her back to him.

"You can show me later," he said stopping her as she settled back into his arms. "At least it's something, yes?" Hermione nodded.

Draco had hated his own father with a passion and whilst he loved his own mother, he felt himself distance from her more and more each day. He himself couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose his own parents regardless of how he felt about them. He would gladly trade the life of his own if it meant restoring hers. Sadly, magic and wishful thinking could only do so much, and the least he could do was offer comfort when she needed it. He knew she had her own way of dealing with things, and he would not press her. If he had learned anything about the girl, it was that she had to find her own logic to deal with tragedy. He would let her find it on her own and be there for her when she needed him.

"Want some breakfast? I'll even cook myself and you can watch. I'm willing to make a fool of myself for this morning's entertainment," he said, hoping to cheer her. Hermione giggled quietly.

"How about we cook together? I miss doing that," she said with a smile. Draco nodded in agreement and pulled Hermione up from the bed as they walked to the kitchen. They fell into a familiar routine as they made breakfast together. Little was said between the two until Hermione asked Draco a question.

"Dare I ask what happened to my clothes?"

"I transfigured them," he said without looking up.

A devious smile crept across Hermione's lips. "And here I thought you sneaked a peek," she said, almost flirting even though she knew better. Draco began to sputter as his face turned red. "Although, the boxers with the snitches was an added touch. I didn't think you'd wear something like that."

"What?! You were awake?"

"I might have been slightly aware of the fact that you were changing next to the bed last night and stole a peak." Hermione giggled nervously as she teased Draco, her own cheeks tinging slightly.

"Minx," Draco muttered.

"What was that?"

"You heard what I said." Draco moved in closer to her and pinned her against the kitchen counter. Hermione smiled and looked at him innocently, batting her eyes. Draco moved in close, nearly face to face before stealing a kiss on her nose and reaching around her for their plates and pulling away. Hermione sighed.

"Tease," she muttered.

"What was that?" Draco smirked at her.

"You heard me," she muttered as her lips pursed in pretend admonishment. Draco chuckled at her.

Hermione and Draco plated their food and sat on the patio whilst eating in silence and watching the beach. Periodically, they played a game of footsie with one another, each vying for dominance over the other only to break into hushed snickers and giggles between the two as they did so.

After breakfast, they cleared their mess and opted to read. Hermione had taken to the book that Draco had bought for her on special order from Flourish and Blott's with much excitement. She had initially curled up on her bed, but Draco tutted at her and led her back out to the patio. He would read with her today and had her join him in the hammock. She leaned into his arms as he wrapped them around her, allowing him to read over her shoulder, and took silent queues from Draco when she could proceed with turning each page. Today was about her. He was content to follow along in her wake even if it meant reading a rare text on magical theory that she seemed to love. The rest of the day passed without much word as the two ate meals when needed and returned to read in the hammock until the hour grew late and light waned.

Silent conversation and gestures were exchanged between them most of their day. Eyes met and sheepish smiles graced one another. Each knew they would have to talk about what had changed between them, but the words needed could lie in slumber for now and be addressed another day. There were no illusions between them at the moment. Each were content to live in the moment and deal with what was implied another time. Neither had changed that day from their bedclothes and when night approached, Hermione hesitated slightly before attempting to break away toward her room. Without word, Draco grabbed her hand and led her to his room. Another night would be spent in each other's arms, soft kisses exchanged between one another. First nose, then cheek, then mouth which gave way to quiet innocence and comfort, settling into the same blissful sleep that had visited the night before.

# # #

It was still dark when Draco heard the Floo activate in the other room. He gently shook Hermione to wake her and placed his finger to her lips when she began to speak.

"Someone's in the other room. I heard the Floo," Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded and followed as Draco slid out of bed. He carefully brandished his wand and slipped quietly into the adjacent room with Hermione in tow. He cast a non-verbal Lumos, lighting the room. Two recognizable figures stood before him. The first he knew. The second caused him alarm.

"Portkey, now," he said to Hermione over his shoulder as he placed himself between her and their new guests. "Hermione," he growled, getting her attention. "Now!" Hermione nodded, grabbing the pendant of the necklace in hand, quietly saying the word required to activate it and was gone with a familiar pull and spin.

Satisfied she was safely away, Draco held out his wand with one hand whilst charging at the unwanted guest with the other. Closing the the distance, he held the young man by the throat as he slammed him hard against the wall, pressing his wand along side under his chin.

"What are you doing here, Nott?" he snarled at the young man in front of him.

"Drake, easy," Blaise said, now with his own wand out and trained on Draco. "I brought him here to talk to you about your little problem."

"I don't trust him," Draco growled at Blaise, his eyes never leaving the Death Eater in front of him.

"I get that, but I do. You aren't the only one who has taken to flipping sides," Blaise said with equal tone.

"Theodore Nott was a Death Eater. And I can only assume that he still is. You remember his father," Draco said, watching the young man under his wand flinch at his words.

"Theo, tell him," Blaise commanded, turning on the lights in the room with a motion of his wand.

The young man cleared his throat and tried to speak, darting his eyes to Draco and back to Blaise.

"Let up a bit, mate. He needs to breathe." Draco nodded, loosening his grip, but not letting go fully. Nott cleared his throat once more before speaking.

"I'm an informant for the Ministry," he began as Draco shook his head. "You know, Malfoy, you weren't the only one who wanted out. And your father was one, too. So don't give me this noble shiat that you were any better than I was. I'm doing my part. I've been offering the Ministry information on suspected Death Eaters who are still on the run. I work with the Aurors." Nott felt Draco's hand completely relax from his neck, lowing him from the wall. However, Draco's wand stayed trained on him.

Draco turned to Blaise. "And what does this have to do with what we discussed?"

Nott address Draco again. "Zabini here put a word in to me to keep my ears and eyes open at the Ministry. He's been aware of what I have been doing there. He didn't give specifics, but he told me the Weasley boy was causing problems for a girl. And given your company only moments ago, I can only assume that we're talking about Granger."

Draco lowered his wand and nodded. "And I assume you found out something?" he asked.

"That would be why we're here," Blaise followed prompting a nod from Draco to continue. "Why don't we sit. And where's Granger anyway?" Blaise looked over Draco's shoulder as if he expected her to magically reappear.

Draco ran his hand over his face. "Let me message her. Looks like this is going to take some time. I don't want to worry her." Draco fetched the medallion from his room to send Hermione a message. Returning to the room, he touched it with his wand as it warmed in his hand.

_Everything fine. False alarm. Blaise brought a guest._

After a moment, he sent another message.

_Magic safe to use. Stay in house. Give me one hour._

After another moment, the medallion warmed and vibrated in his hand as he received a return message.

_Ok. Hurry or u r in big trouble. XOXO_

Draco laughed out loud as the two young men looked at Draco puzzled.

"Is your girlfriend okay?" Blaise grinned wildly looking to get a rise out of Draco who only shrugged and smirked.

"Something like that," Draco responded as he saw Blaise's jaw come unhinged leaving him speechless whist Nott shook his head.

"Really? You and the Mudblood?" Nott questioned in disbelief.

Blaise sucked wind past a set of clenched teeth. He shook his head over Nott's apparent poor choice of words and let out a low whistle.

"What?" Nott looked at Blaise and then followed Blaise's line of sight which settled upon a seething blond standing across the room.

"I would appreciate it if you did not refer to her as that. This is my first and only warning to you," Draco growled, wand trained on Nott.

"You've gone soft, Malfoy." Nott held up his hands in surrender. "But I suppose there are worse things to go soft over." Draco lowered his wand, still glaring at his fellow former Death Eater.

"Well, now that the pleasantries are out of the way," Blaise said jovially, "let's have a drink and get this discussion underway." Both Draco and Nott rolled their eyes. "Not only does Draco have that cute little Gryffindor to get back to, I also need my beauty sleep. And I want to get home before the arse crack of dawn. In other words, I don't want to be here all night." Draco shook his head at Blaise as he watched him call for Midget to bring them a bottle of Firewhiskey and three glasses.

"For the record, I would appreciate any reference of a relationship between Hermione and I kept within the confines of this room. I shouldn't have to explain, but for the sake of things, let's just say this is all a little bit new and I'm not even really sure where we stand at the moment," Draco explained nervously whilst twirling his wand between his fingers.

"What the hell are you talking about, mate?" Blaise gave him a genuinely dumbfounded look which ended in a faint smile. He opened the bottle of Firewhiskey and poured each of them a drink.

"No clue," Nott said with a shrug before downing his drink.

"Thank Merlin," Draco breathed. "I wasn't in the mood to _O__bliviate_ anyone tonight." Draco nursed his drink a few moments before continuing. "So?"

"So, I spoke to Nott immediately after our meeting the other day," Blaise started.

"And about four hours later when I was doing my daily report to the Ministry, I saw our ginger-headed friend in the Auror Department," Nott continued. "He was speaking to a low-level Auror—new to the department I think—in an office with the door closed. Whatever they discussed, he didn't look happy." Nott motioned to Blaise for a refill and continued. "He stormed out, and then I saw him talking to Dawlish. Now why they still have that man around at the Ministry is beyond me. You vaguely remember him, right Malfoy?" he asked as Draco nodded. "They seemed a little too chummy, if you ask me."

"And there's a point to all this?" Draco folded his arms as he leaned back in his chair, eyeing the former Death Eater.

"The point is, I overheard him talking about wanting to know about tracking spells—"

"I'm fully aware of that. He sent a brood of owls to her the other day... all carrying letters with a tracking charm meant for her," Draco said with his voice raised in volume as he interrupted Nott.

"Oh, but he was asking about tracking someone without using any spells directly on a person." Draco's brow raised as this got his attention. "More specifically he asked about any means and methods Death Eaters might have used during the war. And I can tell you it wasn't merely out of general curiosity," Nott said as he sipped his drink. He gave Draco a knowing look at the revelation. "Dawlish seemed a little too eager to discuss the matter with Weasley and said to meet him in Kockturn Alley. He mentioned someone in the Department of Mysteries might also be able to help as well, but he didn't know how forthcoming they would be unless, of course, Weasley could come up with enough money to procure the right information." Nott shrugged. "Weasley's flat broke, so I doubt he will win any favors from one of them."

"What? Weasley's not broke," Blaise interjected. "Those three got a sizable reward at the end of the war for their efforts. It was all in the _Prophet_."

"All spent," Nott added. "I did some asking around. Noticed a few ladies who had their eye on Weasley who seemed to have spent some time with him. There seems to be a lot of pity for him. Word is, he has been blowing his Galleons on buying friends, entertaining girls, drinking... the general trappings of fame—"

"And most likely other things," Draco interrupted.

"Yes," Nott nodded. "Certainly that as well." He sighed. "I managed to snake my way into Knockturn Alley unnoticed. Saw Weasley meet up with Dawlish and a couple of younger blokes that I didn't know at The Poison Apple. Money was exchanged for a box of items and a pouch of some sort. That's all I know. They had a protected conversation against any eavesdroppers, and I could only get so close. But it is not good whatever it is."

Draco rubbed his chin in thought. This was what he was afraid of. It was obvious Ron Weasley was mixing with the sort of people that could cause problems for Hermione. Weasel was sure to do something stupid and get himself and those around him in a heap of trouble. A warning flashed dangerously for Draco in the back of his mind. Hermione certainly was not safe. Perhaps Potter was right. He would have to move Hermione. Wiping his hand over his face with a frustrated sigh, Draco stood, holding his hand out to Nott who stood as well.

"Sorry about earlier," Draco offered while holding how his hand to Nott. "And keep Blaise in the loop if you would. Anything you find out would be of help."

"Want me to owl you?" Nott inquired as he shook his hand.

"No. Let's keep Blaise as the point of contact on this. Got the feeling I'm going to have to relocate with Hermione very soon. I'd like to keep the new location on a need to know basis and that need to know list very small," Draco explained.

"Fair enough," Nott tipped his head to Blaise. "Well, I'm off. I'll use the floo. I'll let you know if I find out anything else." Blaise clapped Nott on the back.

"Thanks, mate," Blaise nodded and saw his friend off. After Nott left, he turned to Draco.

"So," Blaise smirked at Draco rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Yeah. I know," Draco sighed and yawned, which Blaise mimicked. "Don't you have some beauty sleep to catch up on?"

"Don't you have some hot bookworm to get back to?"

"Touché," Draco said and nodded.

Blaise laughed as he stepped into the fireplace. "I'll see you soon, Drake," he said before throwing down his own handful of powder and calling his destination into the flames. And with that, Draco was alone.

"Well, Weasel, you sure have gotten yourself into a fine mess," Draco said aloud whilst shaking his head. For the first time, he almost pitied the boy. Almost. If Draco had to be held accountable for all his own actions, surely the redheaded git would be have to be accountable for his own as well.

Draco decided that he would have to send a letter to Potter but would wait a few days to give Blaise and Nott more time to gather more information. Something to piece together a better picture than they had now at least. If he wrote Potter right away, he would go after his best friend in full savior mode—as Draco called it—possibly ruining everything. However, how far Draco would let this game play out would depend upon the ratio of risk involved. It was true that Hermione was bait for Ron—with or without Draco's protection—in this scenario. The question was how far Draco was willing to push that line when it came to Hermione. He wanted to keep her safe, but he knew he needed to catch Weasley in the act to put a complete stop to his insanity. Right now it was a waiting game. Draco would play that game and bide his time whilst gathering the information he needed to stop him. In the mean time, he would keep Hermione out of harm's way.

The one thing that troubled him greatly was Weasley's new company. It was unlike the ginger to take up with such questionable individuals let alone be seen in Knockturn Alley. What had he been buying that required such secrecy? Hermione knew him better than Draco and perhaps she had answers. At least he hoped, but then again, perhaps she didn't know her friend as well as she thought anymore.

Thinking of her, he noticed the the hour had nearly expired. Draco went to his room and with a wave of his wand, he watched as his belongings flew through the air and neatly packed themselves in his trunk. He then moved on next to the guest room to pack Hermione's. Holding out his wand, he paused briefly, noticing an old silver locket with delicate filigree on a long chain. It warmed slightly under his touch. Assuming it was her mother's, he shrugged briefly and pocketed the item. Continuing his task, he began moving her things with a wave his wand whilst they found order from chaos and neatly nestled themselves inside her trunk. He levitated both trunks to the fireplace and immediately pushed them through the roaring fire of the Floo toward their destination. Taking one last inventory before leaving, Draco threw his own powder into the fireplace and shouted out his destination. "Black Isle Cottage," he spoke clearly before stepping into the flames and was gone.

# # #

Hermione landed with a thud on her backside in a dark room. Dust permeated the air courtesy of her abrupt arrival. It was night and she searched the room, finding a small lamp, which she promptly lit. The room was quaint and coverings draped the furniture and portraits on the walls—all coated with a thick layer of dust. Sitting on a covered chair, Hermione began to worry about Draco. She had caught a glimpse of Blaise Zabini but had not seen who the other visitor had been. It was apparent that Draco was concerned enough to have her leave without question. She told herself that Draco was a capable wizard and everything would be okay.

"If not, I'll kill him myself," she muttered out loud.

"What was that, dear?" Hermione looked around the room. She saw a portrait that was half covered by a sheet in the far corner of the room. Hermione approached the painting and removed the cover. The woman in the portrait coughed as dust stirred in the air. _S__illy painting,_ Hermione thought whilst shaking her head. She heard the woman in the portrait regain her composure as she cleared her throat whilst looking down at Hermione.

"And you are?" The woman looked down her nose as she inspected the Gryffindor.

"Hermione Granger," she answered, standing tall. She would not let a painting intimidate her.

"Not a Black then," the woman snorted dismissively.

"Obviously," Hermione said under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

"What was that?" The woman in the portrait stared at Hermione again. "Humph," the woman grumbled and appeared to walk out of the frame elsewhere. Staring back at the vacant painting, she felt the medallion in her pajama pocket begin to warm and vibrate.

Hermione smiled as she read the messages Draco sent her and returned one of her own, feeling a little cheeky at her response. Draco would be fine, but there would be hell to pay if he did not come soon. She would not venture outside the house, but she was curious where she had been sent to exactly. Relieved to use magic once again, she lit the end of her wand and looked around the room, removing a sheet from another portrait. The woman in this painting was asleep and began to stir.

"Child! Don't you know it is rude to wake your elders?"

"Sorry," Hermione said quietly. "Perhaps you can tell me where I am?"

"Are you a Black?" The older woman in the portrait examined her. Hermione shook her head. "Well, then ask who you came with as I am unable to tell you," the woman snapped. Hermione rolled her eyes and threw the sheet back over the painting. She was sure the old woman has said something else, but Hermione thought it lacked importance and ignored her.

Leaving the room, she began investigating the house. It was quaint, indeed, and seemed as if it had been a well lived-in cottage at one point. There were several rooms or normal size a couple of others that appeared to be under an undetectable extension charm. There were your standard rooms, such as the kitchen, dining and bath—at least one so far on the first floor—and the sitting room she had just been in. Down the main hall, two doors remained closed and any and all attempts to open them failed. The last room on the first floor was a library. Hermione resisted the urge to enter the room, leaving it for last on her tour. There was a second floor to explore yet.

Climbing the stairs two at a time, she arrived on the second floor. Hermione found a master suite and three bedrooms—one of which had been a nursery at one time. A thick layer of dust settled over the coverings in each room except the master suite. She ran her finger through a thin layer of dust along the top of one dressers in the room and examined her fingers before finally brushing off her hand against her leg. It had not been used recently, but it had also not sat long either. Perhaps it had been used within the last six months or so, it appeared.

As much as she could gather from viewing the various family portraits hung in the hall, many of which were labeled, this was a Black family home. Hermione thought maybe the house belonged to Draco's mother, but was unsure. There seemed to be pictures of Narcissa from her childhood as well as pictures of Andromeda as well. Curiously absent were any of Bellatrix, much to her surprise. From all appearances, if this was one of Narcissa's residences, then she safely assumed that Narcissa hadn't been there in many years... if at all since childhood.

Returning to the first floor library, Hermione browsed the shelves with piqued interest. Pulling a random book from a shelf, she hummed under her breath as she flipped through its pages. Apparently it was a book Draco's family: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black: A Family History. She returned it the shelf to look at it another time. She also saw books for the four Founders of Hogwarts that had discussed familial lines and histories. Hermione would make a point to read those later, if Draco would allow her. Hermione ended up pulling a small, worn book from the end of one shelf that had curiously been tucked behind an old bookend. Thick with dust, the front was barely discernible. Carefully holding the volume up to the light of her wand she made out the words: _Madame Rousseau et le Seigneur Noir_.

"Lady Rousseau and Lord Black?" Hermione repeated in question the translated title and began to thumb carefully through the books pages. It appeared to be a diary or journal of some sort. "Odd."

"What's odd?" Hermione heard Draco speak to her from the doorway. Looking up she saw the tall blond standing against the doorway watching her.

"Oh, this book. Or journal I think. _Madame Rousseau et le Seigneur Noir _is what it says on the front. Rousseau was my grandmother's last name before she married," Hermione explained. "My mum's mum," she clarified.

"Interesting. Any relation you think? I only know bits and pieces of that particular story you hold in your hands. I've read parts and heard the rest from Mother. How much of it is true, I have no idea." Draco moved into sit on a footstool behind Hermione as he watched her examine the book.

"Not any relation. At least I don't think." She turned to Draco. "Care if I read this?" Draco smiled at her.

"Not at all. All this is mine anyway, so help yourself to whatever," Draco said and motioned his hand around the room.

"Yours? Yes, speaking of all this, where are we?" Hermione moved to sit on a chair next to Draco but he guided her to his lap instead, brushing her hair away from her face as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well, the formal name is Black Isle. We're somewhere in the Isles of Scilly. It's been in the Black Family... since forever, really. It was left to me by my Great Uncle Orion courtesy of his wife, my Great Aunt Walburga. It was supposed to be left to either one of her sons, but Regulus died the same year as his father and Sirius had been disowned. And according to the Black Family tradition, the property had to be left to a direct Black male decedent. So that left me," Draco rattled off whilst Hermione nodded in thought. "As direct as you can get considering Mother is a Black and I am a Malfoy." Hermione's fingers played with the edge of his shirt collar. She seemed distracted. "You alright? I didn't mean to scare you earlier by making you leave."

"Oh, it's not that. I'm thinking about the journal. Well, rather it got me thinking about other things, really. It's like Sirius once said to Harry that all pure-blood families are related somehow. For instance, you and Ron are probably distantly related—if not cousins, actually. Even Harry's own family is probably in there somewhere, although I think he is a bit more remote in his relation than the others. Longbottom, Crabbe, Yaxley and Crouch—yes, I've looked at your family tree at least through your mother's side—and all the families seem to have some sort of connection to one another through the Blacks." Hermione sighed as she took Draco's hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"Okay, so what's bothering you, then?" he asked, kissing her on the temple.

"Well, Dumbledore said once that most Muggle-born witches and wizards probably had someone who was magical in their past, in their family tree. I guess I just wish that I knew more about mine. I know names here and there, but there was little much that either of my parents could tell me other than immediate family," Hermione said forlorn. "Seeing this Rousseau name got me thinking is all."

"Get up." Draco pushed Hermione gently up from his lap and stood beside her. "I want to show you something." Taking her by the hand, they entered the hallway and stood before one of the two doors that had remained locked from earlier. Draco turned the door handle without issue. He saw Hermione huff and cross her arms. Draco laughed. "It will only let you in this room if your name is on the tapestry."

"What tapestry?" Hermione tried to look around Draco who backed into the room whilst taking and leading her into it by her hands. Before Draco could answer, Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at one continuous tapestry that spanned three walls. "A Black family tapestry?" she asked in wonder as she surveyed the room.

"Yes and no. It's a bit more than that," he began to explain. "I should impart to us a little bit of history of this place. Apparently, on the small island we're on right now, there used to be a small castle. Black Castle is as much reference to it that I can find. And from what I learned, this tapestry once hung there. Obviously it is enchanted, but it has some sort of protective charms and other magics on it that I've never seen before. According to records I found in the library, it survived a fire destroyed the very castle down to the foundation a little over a century ago. This cottage was built which I think was originally supposed to be temporary until the castle was rebuilt. Obviously, it was never rebuilt," Draco explained. "I don't know why."

"You said it was a bit more than the Black family," Hermione said as she stepped away from a portion of the wall hanging and looked at Draco.

"Well, obviously, I found myself to be on the family tree through my mother. However, I started looking closer and noticed that there were other family trees on the tapestry and eventually discovered a journal that had spell this tapestry specific. An important fact is that the tapestry has blood magic woven into it, much like this island has." Hermione looked at him in disgust. "Nothing bad," Draco quickly corrected when he saw her expression and reached over to squeeze her hand. "Just old magic."

Hermione watched as Draco took out his wand and uttered an unfamiliar incantation. Next he began to move and scroll through various parts of the Black family tree, enlarging and collapsing sections with ease. He finally paused as he looked at one enlarged section. "Here. Take a look," he said, pointing at the woven portraits on the fabric.

"Corvus Black was married to Élise Rousseau," she read, then paused looking at Draco. "Alright, that cannot be a coincidence."

"What do you mean?"

"My grandmother's name was Jean Élise Rousseau," Hermione said slowly. "And look. They had a daughter, but it doesn't continue. It's not as if it ends. It's almost like it just fades away. Strange."

"I want you to consider something. And don't protest until you hear me out." Hermione looked at Draco, her eyes wide with curiosity. "I said the tapestry contained blood magic, yes?" Hermione nodded carefully. "Well, it appears that if a decedent of anyone who has ties with the Black family gives a portion of themselves to the tapestry, that a line of their tree will form. I found this out when I was on the tree, but anything involving the Malfoy family was not. I saw the Weasley family through Cedrella's marriage to Septimus Weasley, which prompted me to investigate further. That means at one point, a Weasley gave their family blood to the tapestry for it to draw their family line, drawing members related to Septimus that goes back centuries." Draco moved Hermione to another section of the tapestry and pointed to a collapsed section of the Weasley tree.

"Blood?" Hermione asked in a daze.

"Not a lot. And it's nothing you have to do now. The tapestry isn't going anywhere. But I know how that cute little brain of yours works. Curiosity will get the better of you." Draco stepped behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, leaning over and resting his chin on the top of her head. He noticed she was the perfect height and fit well against him. "Let's forget about it for now and get some sleep. We'll worry about it in the morning."

Hermione nodded, still in a trance-like state after everything that Draco just told her. As he began to lead her out of the room, hand in hand, Hermione finally spoke. "Who showed up tonight?"

"Blaise and Theodore Nott." Hermione gasped and pulled her hand from Draco. "Yes, I know. I had the same reaction. Except, I nearly killed Nott. But I guess I had my eyes opened tonight. He's working for the Ministry."

"Wow," Hermione etched out slowly. "Did not see that one coming."

"Neither did I." Draco shrugged.

"What did they want?"

"I had Blaise do some digging around on Weasley for me."

"Draco!" Hermione scolded him. Draco held up his hand in protest.

"Before you get all upset and this turns into an argument, I'm keeping it all on the up and up. As much as possible anyway. Harry and I have an agreement. My way is less conspicuous than Harry openly snooping around." Hermione looked at Draco with her hands on her hip, expressing her displeasure. "Hey, write Harry. He's on board with this. Trust us a little, okay?" Hermione relaxed and took Draco's hand again.

"I'm tired. Let's go to bed," she said as she squeezed his hand. "We'll talk in the morning."

Draco walked Hermione to the master suite on the second floor. Right away she noticed their trunks on their respective sides of the room. "You are in here, at least for tonight anyway. I can put you up in one of the guest rooms tomorrow," Draco said as he began waving his wand and cleaning the room and bed linens. "I packed all your things."

After a moment Draco began to laugh mirthfully. It was obvious he had thought of something that brought him much amusement. Hermione looked at him puzzled. "Surprise, Sweetheart! Welcome to your new home. Like what I've done with the place," Draco said flamboyantly and broke out in a fit of unmanly giggles. It was obvious that that Draco was in dire need of sleep as much as she was, but she found his out of character display highly amusing and joined him in laughter as well. As the Muggles say, they were both a bit slap happy, and it was only a few hours before sunrise.

"Okay. Now, I know you need sleep as much as I do," Hermione said as she continued to giggle.

"We're actually staying here for now. I guess that was my not-so-funny way of telling you. Merlin, I need sleep," Draco said rubbing his face. "I said that a few times now haven't I?" he asked to which Hermione nodded.

When he finished organizing the room, Draco stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed not caring if Hermione was still in the room or not. Hermione rooted through her trunk to find a fresh sleeping gown. It was a little short, but it covered the essentials and would be comfortable for the night.

"Close your eyes," she said. "I'm too tired to go to the bathroom and just want to go to bed." She watched Draco close his eyes and turn his head away from her side of the bed as she changed. As she slipped into bed, Draco opened his arms and took her into his arms. Cuddling her next to him, she gave out a content sigh against his chest as the rhythm of her breathing started to lull him to sleep. Before sleep took him, Hermione stirred.

"Tell me about Corvus and Élise Black," she said, drawing circles on his chest. Draco tried to pretend he was asleep. "I know you are awake," Hermione said in an almost whisper.

"Need a bedtime story?" Draco rubbed her arm as he held her, his eyes still closed.

"Maybe," she sighed. "I'm tired, but have a lot on my mind."

"Fair enough." Draco shifted beneath her to get more comfortable. She accommodated him. "As the story goes, there were three French sisters: Élise, Frédérique and Madeleine. All three were very beautiful and powerful witches, but Élise stood out among the three as the most beautiful and powerful of all. It is said she had long, curly golden brown hair, the kindest of brown eyes, a smile that was brighter than the sun, and skill with a wand that was like no other."

"Taking liberties with the story aren't you?" Hermione smiled against his chest and giggled.

"Well, according to Mother, her portrait once hung in the castle that stood here, but has since been destroyed or has vanished. I just know the story that she told me as a child. For all I know, it was an accurate description."

"Alright. So she was very beautiful. And?"

"Well, as the story goes, each daughter had been betrothed. Each betrothal had been a business deal, of sorts, as most arranged marriages are. But in the case of Élise, her betrothed was a vile man who was mean and misused magic. A Dark wizard. One day, while out on the French countryside, her betrothed tried to force himself upon the her. However, before her virtue would forever be questioned, Corvus saved the girl and drove away the lecherous man, shaming him. Taking the girl to the safety of her parents, her family invited Corvus to stay with them as thanks for rescuing their daughter. They knew the Blacks to be powerful wizards from the British Isles and sought to strike up an alliance with him. Changing their arrangement for their daughter, they promised the young girl to Corvus in marriage. And, as luck would have it, the two had already fallen in love by the time the arrangement was made." Draco yawned and stretched.

"Don't fall asleep on me now," Hermione joked with Draco, drawing a yawn of her own.

"Never," Draco muttered, as he continued his story. "Covus and Élise married. It was a large affair and the union was looked upon very favorably. The Blacks had promised—in blood—to the Rousseau Family to protect their daughter as their own. The Rousseau Family, in turn, gave Corvus their daughter without question and swore to surrender all ties with her." Draco yawned again. Hermione began to feel guilty for keeping him awake as she saw him struggle with his story. He rubbed her arm for a moment, yawning once more, and began to finish.

"They lived a blissful year in peace. On this very island, in fact. The castle that stood here was theirs. Or Corvus' at least. They had their first child that year. A daughter. But as with all fairy tales, they usually come to an end. The Dark wizard that Corvus had shamed for trying to rape his wife had found the pair and killed them one day, leaving their daughter an orphan. Outraged, the Rousseau Family took the little girl, changing her last name and raising her as their own. They felt the Blacks had broken their promise and allowed their beautiful daughter to die. So, in turn, they had taken their granddaughter as payment for their daughter's life. Angered, the Black Family cursed the Rousseau Family and said that they would never have another witch bore to their line until the blood of the line was ready to pay their debt in full. Whatever that means." Draco yawned and remained silent, beginning to nod off.

"So is that why after their daughter, Corvus' line seems to fade away on the tapestry?" Hermione shifted next to Draco and threw her leg up over his to get comfortable as she rested herself against his chest.

"Hmm?"

"Falling asleep on me?" Hermione smiled.

"A little. Maybe," Draco said, heavy with sleep. "But yeah, maybe. Let's talk about it more tomorrow. Sleep."

Hermione felt Draco drift off, light snores escaping his lips which caused her to smile. She thought about the story he had told her, the coincidence of the family name and tapestry. Was she a decedent of Corvus and Élise? She was certainly the first witch that her family had ever known, but she admitted her own knowledge of her family tree was sketchy at best. She sighed as she closed her eyes. If her name was on that tapestry, she would be more than just Hermione Granger, Muggle-born witch. She would have a past. One that was notable—yet shameful—considering who the majority of the Blacks were. She would be very distantly related to Draco, Ron, and perhaps some of her other friends as well. Despite everything, this certainly wouldn't change how she felt about Draco nor would she feel differently about herself if she knew. Tomorrow, she would ask Draco to show her the spell to see if her line family line revealed itself on the tapestry. He was right. Curiosity had gotten the better of her.

As the light of daybreak began to transfigure the dark, lifeless void of the room, Hermione slipped from Draco's arms and closed the drapes. They would sleep most of the day, and she would not let the sun disturb their slumber. Returning to the warmth of Draco and the surrounding bed—which she thought was beyond wonderful and made a point to tell Draco that she would be claiming it as her own later—she cuddled up to him, slipping into his arms once more. She felt him stir as she positioned herself and felt his hand entwine with hers on his chest. Closing her own eyes and shutting out the strange hum of her new surroundings, she focused on Draco's steady breathing and eventually lulled herself to sleep.


	11. C11: Unexpected Guests

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**  
Unexpected Guests

On the edge of sleep, Draco stirred next to Hermione. She had rolled her back into him and he had nuzzled into her neck like the morning before. Her soft curls that tickled his nose still smelled of faint honeysuckle. As he shifted behind her, he moved his hand to rest on her upper leg at her hip. Draco's stomach did flips as he felt bare skin. Curiously, he slid his hand up further until he met the silky fabric of Hermione's night gown. It had bunched up but certainly was much shorter than what he had anticipated. For that matter, he had only been wearing boxers himself as he had recently discovered. Were they that tired the night before that they cared so very little over what they wore to bed? He thought perhaps he should care, but at the moment, he did not.

Draco desperately wanted to remain a gentleman whilst laying next to Hermione, but the thought of what she was wearing under the blankets got the better of him. He pulled the blanket aside, exposing her upper torso, and saw that the strap of her gown had slid down her arm. Looking over her shoulder, he saw a faint outline of her breast, which was barely covered. Draco ran his finger down her arm, pushing the strap down even further until it met resistance. He certainly had a better view, but her modesty remained in tact. He sighed and returned his hand to her upper leg, gently drawing patterns on her exposed flesh.

Light had found its way around the remote edges of the drapes in the room. Looking at the windows and gaging how rested he felt, it had to be mid-to-late afternoon. He smiled to himself as he saw Hermione inhale slowly and deeply in her sleep, adjusting her position ever so slightly to accommodate him. Draco leaned into her and began kissing her neck. Nipping the skin between kisses, he felt Hermione adjust her neck to allow him more access. He pulled away and looked at her, whispering her name. No response. As if going in for the kill, he began to kiss her neck again, growing more passionate, inhaling more flesh with each kiss as if marking her. Draco heard Hermione moan delicately as she turned onto her back and into him slightly. His hand, that had been resting on her upper leg, now found itself dangerously close to forbidden territory as it came to rest on the inside of her leg instead. Draco swallowed hard. This girl would do him in, he was sure.

Moving his hand to safe territory on her covered waist, he shifted his attention from her neck to her face. He inspected every inch of it closely. Her closed eyes fluttered in a dream-like state and one corner of her mouth occasionally gave the faintest of smiles. Whatever she was dreaming about, it had made her happy. He wished it were of him but it didn't seem likely. He rubbed his nose to hers and placed soft kisses on her lips. Minutes later, with her eyes still closed, he felt Hermione give a content moan against his lips and began to respond to his advances. Each kiss grew more passionate and before Draco realized what had happened, Hermione had him wrapped in an embrace, running her hands through his hair. Taking the moment to pull away, he looked at her as her eyes began to flutter open.

"Good morning to you, too," she said as she closed her eyes again and smiled. Hermione pulled her arms from Draco and began to stretch them over her head. The blanket had fallen from her body as she shifted. Draco watched as she prolonged her stretch, arching her back and twisting her arms that had entwined themselves at their fingertips. He had full view of what she had actually been wearing, and Merlin help him, did he need a cold shower just then.

Hermione rolled to her side facing Draco. She bit her lip and looked at him thoughtfully before speaking. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Draco squeaked out, his voice cracking. He was certainly not okay. Not my any means. Draco felt his face burn.

Hermione smiled at Draco. What felt like an amazing dream, it had turned into a pleasant surprise when she woke. It had actually been real. She had been fully aware of every kiss and touch that Draco had given her and fought waking up fully with the fear that it would end. Most of her life she had not felt like a girl. Hermione was always treated like an androgynous bookworm or like one of the boys. However, this morning, Draco made her feel like a beautiful young woman. And just like he had had an effect on her, she certainly felt the effect she had had on him quite literally.

Hermione stretched once more, this time with purpose, teasing Draco. She looked at him as his eyes examined every inch of her that was exposed. She knew she was horrible for doing it, but a new fire surged in her and she was feeling a bit wicked this morning. Perhaps the Slytherin next to her in bed had been rubbing off on her, metaphorically speaking. Hermione gave him a smile that matched her mood. Catching on, Draco pulled away from her.

"You don't play fair," he groaned as he rolled over onto his back.

"And how's that?" Hermione turned into him, coming so close to his neck that he felt every breath that passed her lips upon it. She felt him shudder as she shifted her leg and flung it across his. "I always play fair, Draco," she said in his ear, her words breathy.

_Merlin, of all the times to stand at attention,_ Draco thought whilst embarrassed. He heard Hermione giggle playfully in his ear as she then nipped at it. She saw Draco look at the ceiling, inhale deeply and let out a long, slow breath.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked innocently, running her fingers down his chest and torso.

"That's a loaded question, Hermione." Draco shifted his gaze to her briefly before looking back at the very plain yet suddenly very interesting ceiling above them. "If you must know, I'm trying to think of McGonagall, naked. No thanks to you. And it's not really working." Hermione broke out into a fit of giggles and buried her face into the crook of his neck. "You aren't helping, you know," he groaned as he began to get up whilst pulling away from her with a frown.

As Draco slipped from bed, Hermione immediately stopped her giggles. She rushed after Draco and stopped him before he reached the bathroom. Draco spun around to look at her when she touched his arm.

"I'm sorry," she said contrite. "I didn't mean—"

Before Hermione could finish her sentence, Draco rushed Hermione up against the wall and slammed his mouth into hers. Begging entrance, he dipped his tongue into hers as she did the same with his. The passionate battle that ensured between their lips began to make Hermione weak in the knees, but Draco wasn't about to let her slip away that easy. He lifted her up by cupping her under her bum and pinned her to the wall. She left every bit of passion in their heated kiss as well as every inch of him through what thin fabric existed between them. Her hands fisted through his hair as their passionate kisses continued, and she let out a loud moan against his lips. Hearing this, Draco pulled away and smirked at her as he immediately let go. She gasped in shock and slid down the wall as her knees buckled beneath her. Draco chuckled and entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Hermione heard the door click as it locked and the shower turn on moments later.

"Oh, bugger," she muttered to herself. Hermione felt on fire and tingled in places she had only read about in some of her mother's trashy Muggle romance novels. Butterflies in her stomach over stolen kisses were one thing. This was something altogether different. For the first time, she realized that Draco would certainly be the death of her if she let him.

As she sat there, lost in thought, she could have swore she heard noises from the shower and her name called out once or twice. Hermione certainly was not innocent to the idea of what Draco had been doing to alleviate his problem, but she hadn't really wanted to think about it either. Nevertheless, when she couldn't block the sound of the last resounding moan from the other side of the door, the full realization of what Draco had just done to her sunk in.

"Oh, that bastard," she growled out in frustration. Just then she heard the water shut off and moments later, the door flew open. Draco walked out in a towel, still dripping whilst he searched for something to wear amongst his things. Resting in a heap on the floor where Draco had left her, Hermione watched him with narrowed eyes. He looked at her over his shoulder.

Did he just smirk? She did a double take as he looked at her, smirking again. Her eyes now became dangerous slits. "Oh, no, he did not," she growled in thought. Hermione stood swiftly and raced toward the bathroom. However, Draco had the same idea and beat her through the door, slamming it in her face. She had seen a triumphant smirk on the blond's face before he disappeared from view. Hermione gawked at the door dumbfounded as she heard the water turn on again. With Draco whistling from the other side of the door, she felt defeated and sat on the end of the bed whilst she waited for Draco to finish. Her attention was brought to the door once again when she heard the water shut off. The door opened moments later, revealing a fully dressed Draco who smiled brightly at her. Hermione crossed her arms and pouted as he stood in front of her.

"Come on," he said and pulled her up from the bed by both hands. Draco led her to the bathroom. Hermione's eyes widened in shock when she discovered what Draco had done. Having not seen the room in detail from the night before, she discovered that Draco had filled a tub which was now teaming with bubbles. It certainly was not anywhere near the size of the prefect's bath at Hogwarts, but it was definitely an impressive size nonetheless. The lone window in the room had been darkened and candles had been placed and lit around the tub. Hermione smiled and looked up at Draco.

"I'm not a bastard," he smiled at her. "I thought you might want to relax while I do a few things around the cottage. There are some preparations that need to be made if we're going to stay." Draco leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Unless of course you want to take a shower. I can guarantee we have plenty of cold water still." Draco smirked at Hermione as she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you," she said and hugged Draco before pushing him out of the bath. When the door closed, she locked it and let out a content sigh as she began to undress. Slipping into the water, she sank down and let the warmth overtake her. It wasn't long before she had dozed off, having completely relaxed amongst the soothing bubbles that consumed her.

After Hermione shut the door, Draco pressed his forehead against the door and closed his eyes. He certainly had been the one to initiate their exchange earlier in bed and couldn't fault the girl for turning the tables on him. Draco knew she was unaware of the power she had over him and knew he would probably see a repeat of today's events in the mornings to come if they continued to share a bed. He was torn. Draco enjoyed her warmth, having her close each night, but it had been only two days since either one had first shown one another any kind of affection beyond friendship. He sighed as he pulled himself from the door and made his way down stairs. They would have to talk. And soon. He definitely did not want to be compared to Weasley when it came to his hormones. And Hermione certainly caused his to race. He had decided then and there that he would leave any and all initiation beyond the occasional snog up to her. Otherwise, he didn't know if he could control himself. Besides, Draco had to keep his head on straight for reasons more obvious than just their budding relationship.

Draco entered the sitting room and approached the fireplace. He had called for Tinky but his suspicions were confirmed when the house-elf never arrived. He would have to Floo call the Manor and see if he could ask Tinky to come to the cottage. Draco would need her help making the place presentable enough to stay in long term. Casting down a handful of powder, Draco called for the Manor and stuck his head into the embers.

"Tinky!"

No sooner than Draco had called out for the elf, a woman's voice called to him.

"Draco?"

The woman came into view. It was his Aunt Andromeda.

"Hello," Draco called out. He saw the house-elf appear behind his aunt. "Visiting Mother?"

"Well, I'm not here for my health." The woman folded her arms and shook her head, "Everything alright?"

"I needed Tinky and she didn't come when I called." Draco then lowered his voice and said, "Please don't tell Mother." His aunt nodded.

"Where are you and Hermione?" Andromeda asked, lowering her own voice to match his. "Is everything okay? Harry tried to owl her, but it returned with the letter unopened."

"We're at Black Isle Cottage." Draco heard his aunt's voice hitch as her hand came up to her chest. "The place needs a lot of work if we're going to stay. I will let Potter know we're here, but I need my owl first. And Tinky, of course." He saw Tinky step forward, but Andromeda raised her hand to stop the elf before she spoke.

"Your mother is in the bath. I will finish having dinner prepared for her and be right over. I assume you will need supplies?"

"Yes."

"Very well then. I will send Tinky through with your owl and get one of the other house-elves to tend to your mother once I leave."

"Tinky?" Draco saw the elf step forward. "Please do whatever Aunt Andromeda asks before leaving. You will Floo to Black Isle Cottage with Artemis within the hour." Draco saw Tinky bow and nervously try to slip away unnoticed. Draco sighed directing his attention to his aunt. "I can only imagine what Father did to that elf. I need to get her out of the Manor. It can't possibly be any better for her now with Mother."

Andromeda nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm sure Hermione would suggest freeing her, but that often creates a bigger problem." Andromeda shook her head at the thought. "Alright. I'll finish here and be on my way soon." Draco nodded before they bid each other their final farewells and ended the call.

Getting up from his hands and knees, he observed the sitting room. It looked much like the rest of the house—furniture draped in sheets or thick canvas which were covered in equally thick layers of dust. He wasn't one for cleaning as such tasks had been left to house-elves at the Manor, but he would try to help Tinky without offending her too much—if only to appease Hermione. Besides Dobby, Tinky was the only other house-elf that Draco held any affection for. She was more like family than any mere servant. Both Dobby and Tinky had been there for him as a child. When playmates were scarce, the two house-elves became his only friends. It was a shame what his father had done to the two elves. Whilst he had not shown it at the time, he was secretly glad when Potter tricked his father into freeing Dobby. Perhaps he could convince Tinky that being a free elf was a good thing. He certainly intended to free her before he lost the Malfoy estate in its entirety. Who knows where she would end up when Ministry solicitors would come to dissolve the assets? He couldn't stand the thought of her serving another family.

No sooner than Draco had finished his thoughts, the fireplace roared to life. Tinky stepped through awkwardly fighting with a cage bigger than herself that contained an over-sized owl. Draco swooped in to help the elf and relieved her of it. "Thank you, Tinky," Draco said, setting the cage down. Artemis gave an indignant hoot and turned on her perch away from them.

"Tinky is happy to serve." The house-elf looked around nervously and focused on Draco when he took a seat on the floor in front of her. The young master was speaking at Tinky's level. The old master never spoke to Tinky in such a way. She felt honored and straightened her posture.

"You are going to stay with me for a while. You've done nothing wrong, but Mother needs a different kind of help. And I do need a bit of your help about this place. I'm a bit overwhelmed, honestly," he said smiling at Tinky who had broken into a smile of her own as well.

"Tinky tried to be a good house-elf and come when Master calls. But Tinky was confused and could not find Master." The elf looked away ashamed.

"It's okay. I didn't know if you would be able to make it through the wards when I called. Most elves can, but this place is... different." The elf nodded in agreement and looked around the room. "You should be able to come and go as you please once I adjust the wards." Draco noticed the elf looking about with her focus elsewhere. "What is it Tinky?"

"Master's home is dirty," the elf whispered and then nodded her head in agreement at her own words. "Tinky cleans?" The elf began to bounce with anticipation. Draco chuckled.

"Would that make you happy?" The elf nodded quickly and smiled. Draco stood up and pat the elf on the head. "Very well. But I am not alone. A young woman by the name of Hermione is staying here with me. She is upstairs right now. Please, do not disturb her." The house-elf nodded, hanging on Draco's every word. "And leave the bird. I will take care of Artemis." And with that, the elf was gone with a pop. He was certain he had heard her in the kitchen, but he would leave Tinky to her own devices and stay out of her way.

Noticing the time, he decided to check on Hermione. He was sure that she would want to be dressed and ready to see his aunt when she arrived. It would certainly be a nice surprise for her. Standing outside the bathroom door, Draco called for Hermione. When she did not answer, he knocked lightly and called to her again. He tried the door handle, but she had locked it. Pulling out his wand, he muttered a quick _Alohomora_ which opened the door with a faint click. Draco slowly slipped the door open a crack and called to Hermione. He heard movement of the water followed by a louder splash.

"Hermione?"

"Um, yeah. Draco?" Hermione said, sounding a bit confused. "I think I dozed off, sorry. How long have I been in here?"

"Not too long," he said through the opening.

"Where are you? I can barely hear you. You can come in if you're outside the door."

Draco slipped into the room. The air hung hazy with steam and every smooth surface had been covered with condensation. He looked over at Hermione who had dipped below the water only to surface after a moment. He smiled and chuckled at her when he saw her head piled high with bubbles from her bath. The room was lit dimly enough that he was certain he would not offend Hermione with his presence or see anything unwarranted, so he stayed.

"We're going to have a visitor soon. I thought you should know." Draco reached for an over-sized, thick towel and opened it for Hermione. "Come on. Out you go. Let's get you dried off and dressed." Hermione looked up to see Draco had squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away from her.

"No peaking," she warned playfully as she stood up out of the water. Dripping from head to toe, she emerged from the water and stepped into the outstretched towel facing Draco. She felt him wrap it around her and hold onto her briefly before stealing a kiss on her forehead and letting go. "You can look now," Hermione said. Draco opened his eyes. "So, do I know our visitor? Or is this a surprise where you Portkey me off to new destinations unknown." Hermione smirked at Draco.

"Actually, you know this person. It was unexpected, but I also thought it also might be a pleasant surprise."

Hermione beamed at Draco. Her thoughts instantly went to Harry. "It just has to be Harry," she thought before she heard Draco continue.

"I also asked Tinky to help out with the place." He quickly continued before Hermione could protest. "I needed to get her out of the Manor. She's like family to me and was treated poorly by Father. Mother hasn't treated her much better. I'm hoping here she finds some purpose and is happy here for now."

"Tinky. Your house-elf, correct?"

"Yes. She and Dobby practically raised me as a small boy." Hermione nodded and felt sad at the mention of Dobby. She wasn't sure if Draco knew of Dobby's fate, but now did not seem like the time to explain. "I've asked her to help with cleaning and organizing. She seemed rather excited." Draco smiled. "And I had her bring Artemis as well so we can send owls as needed. The wards here are quite complex and most owls would have difficulty passing through. I can adjust the wards to allow Artemis to come and go freely." Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair whilst he watched Hermione wrap her hair in a spare towel. "And speaking of the wards, I can't wait too long to do it, but I will need to strengthen and reestablish some of the older wards while we're here as well."

Hermione turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

Draco followed her out of the bath and into the adjoining room whilst Hermione searched her trunk for something to wear. "Well, I explained a bit about the old magic of this place last night. Blood magic. Well, the island has some old wards around it that are part of this old magic. Unfortunately, it takes a bit of yours truly," Draco said pointing to his hand, "or some other Black family member to reestablish and strengthen the magic of the older wards through blood. I suppose they can fade over time. But from what I can tell, they've been maintained at least once a generation to keep them from disappearing entirely."

"Interesting." Hermione nodded. "I suppose you found this out in the library?" Draco nodded.

"There's quite a few journals and a couple of books on the subject. A fascinating read, actually." Draco looked at Hermione who seemed frustrated with the contents of her trunk. "Did I not pack everything?" Hermione was briefly distracted by his question before rooting around in her trunk once more.

"Oh, no, it's not that. My choice in clothing is quite limited. I need to do some shopping sometime soon. Ah ha! There it is." Draco watched as she pulled a beautiful powder blue cotton dress from the trunk and held it out in front of her. He smiled at her choice and couldn't wait to see it on her. Hermione took out her wand and quickly dried her hair. She also uttered a small spell, removing any wrinkles in the dress before returning to the bath and shutting the door behind her so she could change. Draco heard her yell to him through the door.

"SO THE WARDS, THAT'S WHY I CAN DO MAGIC?" Draco shook his head as she opened the door and her voice returned to normal. "I was going to ask about that last night, but I had other things on my mind."

"Yes, that's a large part of it. The island is unplottable, so even if someone did detect magic use, they'd probably be thrown off saying you were in the middle of South America or some place else ridiculous. It's one of the reasons I hid here for a time right before the end of the war. Death Eaters had tried to track me but were unsuccessful in pinpointing my location. I think it was Yaxley who said that I showed up in the middle of Argentina once." Draco shrugged. "Of course, I was finding out after the fact. Crabbe told me. Yaxley was all arsed up about it when he couldn't find me. Boy, was he pissed." Hermione's mouth turned up at one corner, giving Draco a faint smile.

"Up or down," Hermione question Draco has she held her hair up pointing to it. Draco snickered. "What?"

"Well, I prefer it up myself, but unless you want our company to see those," Draco said, pointing to her neck, "I would suggested either a good concealment charm or wearing your hair down." Hermione looked at Draco in horror and ran for the bathroom mirror.

"DRACO," Hermione screamed. Draco chuckled. Hermione returned to the doorway, slamming the bathroom door back on its hinges, seething. Draco sat on the end of the bed with a smug smile and one brow raised.

"Wow. If looks could kill, I think I would be dead right now." Draco laughed at Hermione.

"YOU," Hermione yelled as she charged at Draco tackling him to the bed. Hermione quickly got the upper hand as she pinned Draco's arms above his head, laying on him. Latching onto his neck she began to tease and bite at Draco's neck, sucking hard enough that he couldn't decided if he was at the point of pleasure or at the point of pain. Either way he enjoyed it. Easing her lips, she whispered an almost inaudible "mine" in Draco's ear before she pulled away and inspected her work. Humming to herself in satisfaction she met eyes with Draco and grinned mischievously. "That's going to leave a mark."

Draco quickly threw Hermione onto the bed beside him and ran to the mirror, inspecting his neck before he heard her call to him from the other room. He groaned.

"Have fun covering that up, Sweetheart." Draco stepped into the doorway and saw Hermione twirling Draco's wand between her fingers. He made to step toward her when she tutted, "I think I'm going to wear it up." He watched as she twisted her hair up in a bun and used his wand to secure her hair in place. Using her own wand, she muttered a quick concealment charm before she smiled slyly at him. "And I'm wearing it up since you know they are there."

"Merlin, you are going to be the death of me, woman," Draco groaned out. Before he could protest further, he and Hermione heard the Floo flare to life downstairs. Both of their eyes widened. Draco scrambled to find a different shirt to hide evidence of Hermione's handiwork whilst trying to hold her back from bounding down the stairs without him. Defeated in his search, Draco left the room without changing and raced after Hermione when she broke free.

As Draco rounded the corner, he heard a squeal from Hermione when she entered the sitting room. He walked in on Hermione hugging his aunt. His aunt laughed and looked at Draco. "It sounded like a heard of elephants just now. Everything okay?"

"Perfectly," Draco said as he narrowed his eyes at Hermione who just smiled.

"Looks like you had a bit of an accident," Andromeda said, pointing at Draco's neck.

"Oh, that's my fault. We had an accident while unpacking," she said flippantly which caused Andromeda to raised a brow in question before looking at the two.

"Uh huh," Andromeda said doubtfully. "No matter. I have a surprise for you, Hermione." No sooner than Andromeda spoke, the Floo roared to life again and three new visitors stepped out of the green flames.

"HARRY! GINNY! TEDDY!" Hermione screamed and leapt into Ginny's arms, hugging her whilst she cooed at the baby in Harry's who seemed disoriented from the trip and began to fuss.

Andromeda stood next to Draco who watched the petite brunette beam at her two friends and his cousin. "So. Accident, huh?" she asked under her breath. Andromeda's lips curled into a knowing smile. Draco smiled as well and nodded his head but was unable to look at her. He dare not look at his aunt for fear she would see right through him. "I hope you don't mind the extra guests. I did it for Hermione."

"Well, Potter's okay. Red probably hates my guts. But Hermione, I'd do just about anything for her. At least to see her that happy." Draco locked his focus on Hermione and smiled as he watched her.

"There may be hope for you yet," Andromeda said with a smile, putting her arm around her nephew. "How about you show an old woman around this place and let Hermione catch up with her friends? I haven't been here since Cissy and I were young girls."

Draco nodded and began leading his aunt to the door, stealing one last look at the girl over his shoulder and pausing. "Come on, Loverboy," his aunt whispered to him and led him down the hall. Draco smiled to himself as he heard Hermione's laughter mixed with that of her friends.


	12. C12: Another Prophecy

**CHAPTER TWELVE  
**Another Prophecy**  
**

Hermione had tears in her eyes from seeing her friends. After hugs were exchanged with both Harry and Ginny, she turned to address Draco but discovered he was gone. Feeling a little disappointed, she turned back to Harry and opened her arms to take Teddy from him. She hadn't seen the baby in months and missed the little guy. Hermione cooed and smiled as she took him in her arms.

"Um. Hermione? Is that a... wand... in your hair?" Hermione turned her attention away from Teddy to look at Ginny.

"Yes." Hermione shrugged and focused on Teddy once more. Ginny and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. Ginny continued, folding her arms over he chest, looking at her friend.

"Do I need to ask why you have a wand—that just so happens to look nothing like yours, I might add—in your hair?"

"Maybe it's a new hair style, Gin. Let it go," Harry urged. He had taken a second look and recognized the wand almost immediately. Hermione continued to coo at Teddy, making faces, ignoring them both.

"Is Aunty Ginny being silly?" Hermione asked Teddy. "Oh, yes she is. Say, 'Hi, Aunty Ginny.' We're silly today aren't we?" Hermione lifted Teddy's little hand, waving it at Ginny. Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione before turning to Teddy and smiling at him. Hermione cradled the baby on her shoulder and spoke to the Harry and Ginny. "Sorry the place is a mess. Draco just asked Tinky to help with cleaning today. And we only got here last night." Hermione maneuvered to a couch that was covered and pointed to it with her free hand. "Harry, could you remove the sheet without stirring too much dust? I don't want to disturb the baby."

"So, you were in France and now you are here," Ginny said in observation. "Why?"

Both the girls watched Harry struggle with the sheet before finally taking out his wand and vanishing to offending object, dust and all. Hermione smiled and shook her head before sitting down, rocking the baby.

"Well, I'm sure Harry's filled you in a bit, yes?"

"A bit," Ginny said.

"All I know is that Malfoy has people following and investigating Ron," Harry said as he sat on the couch near Hermione, observing his sleeping godson.

"Yes. So last night we got a visitor. Two, in fact. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott." Hermione heard Ginny gasp as Harry frowned. She continued. "Draco was ready, though. He had a portkey set up for this place and had me take it as soon as he thought I was in danger. Turns out it was a false alarm."

"But Theodore Nott is a Death Eater," Ginny protested.

"And that's what Draco thought as well. He nearly killed him. But as it turns out, Nott has been an informant for the Ministry and has been helping catch the remaining Death Eaters." Hermione gently rocked Teddy and switched shoulders as he began to stir. "I think if Draco believes him, then I do as well. Or, at the very least, I trust Draco's judgment." Harry nodded whilst Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I still don't trust the Ferret. But Harry here does and now you seem to as well." Ginny sighed. "So, that doesn't explain why you are here."

"You're right. I'll give you the short version. Nott found out some information about Ron. I think when it was all said and done, Draco felt we would be safer here. Harry can ask him the details." Hermione sighed sadly, "I wasn't exactly in the best shape when Draco came home the other night." Harry and Ginny exchanged puzzled looks before turning back to look at Hermione. "Mum and Dad died," she said softly.

"Oh, Hermione! Why didn't you tell us?" Ginny slipped into the seat next to her friend to console her. "What happened?"

Hermione rocked the baby and wiped a lone tear from her eye with the back of her hand. "Can we talk about it later, Gin? I have the letter in my things. I'll let you read it before you go." Ginny nodded and rubbed Hermione's arm soothingly.

"From Kingsley?"

"Yes, Harry. Who do you think it would be from?" she asked, frowning.

"Nothing. Just checking." Harry rubbed his hand across his face. "I assume Malfoy made sure you were okay, then?" Hermione nodded. Just then Teddy began to fuss.

"I think someone's hungry." Hermione let Teddy suck on her finger whilst she rocked him in her arms. Ginny rooted through Teddy's bag before pulling out a bottle and warming it, handing it to her. Hermione smiled as Teddy took the bottle greedily. Hermione cooed at him. "Hungry little guy, aren't we?" Just then, Teddy smiled and squirmed in Hermione's arms, changing his hair and eye color. Hermione gasped whilst Teddy giggled and returned to nursing his bottle. Harry looked at Hermione and paled. Ginny snorted.

"Well—" Ginny stopped herself. She quite didn't know what to say exactly. "Um. Well, that's Malfoy's hair color alright. But I don't quite know about the curls."

"He has my eyes," Hermione blurted. Teddy smiled and squirmed again in Hermione's arms.

"Okay. I'm going to go find Malfoy and Andromeda," Harry said uncomfortably as he shot up out of his seat and abruptly left the room. The girls looked at each other and shrugged. A devious smile crept across Ginny's lips as she looked at the baby in Hermione's arms.

"Don't you think it is strange that Teddy would pick a little bit of both you and Malfoy?" Hermione immediately turned bright red and looked away from Ginny. "Alright, girl. Spill. What's going on?"

Hermione looked down at Teddy and smiled. "Nothing, really," she mumbled. Her face still burning.

"Then why are you the same shade as my hair?" Ginny smiled and folded her arms across her chest, looking at her friend.

"We're just friends, Ginny. You read too much into things."

"And I suppose that's not his wand holding up your hair either?"

"I was in a hurry and hadn't unpacked my trunk yet. He was being a git, so I borrowed it," Hermione said effortlessly, channeling her inner Slytherin. _It's __enough to make Draco proud for sure_, she thought. Hermione looked at Ginny and shrugged. What she had said was partially true. She hadn't lied... exactly. Nevertheless, her friend seemed satisfied with the answer and Hermione let out the breath she had been holding. She felt her face cool.

"Oh! When I get the chance, there's something that I want to talk about with you and Harry," Hermione gushed at her friend causing Ginny to raised her brows in question over the apparent change in subject. "Well, I can't quite explain it to you without showing it to you first." Hermione noticed Teddy had finished his bottle and pointed to his bag. "Gin, can you get me a cloth so I can burp Teddy?" she asked under her breath before continuing. "As it turns out, I may or may not be related to the Blacks in some way. Very distantly related, as Draco and I are speculating, but just the same I'd like to find out more." Ginny stared nonplussed at Hermione as she handed her the cloth.

"How did you figure that out? I mean, I know Malfoy has some pretty weird notions about things with all this blood status and pure-blood—"

"Why do you automatically assume it's Malfoy?" Hermione snapped harshly whilst placing Teddy on her shoulder. "Could I not find this out on my own? Besides, Draco doesn't think like that. I thought you would have caught on to that by now. Stop acting like your brother."

"Hermione Jean Granger, don't you dare speak to me like that! I have every right to not trust Malfoy. And you haven't been the same person since you've been around him." Ginny now stood over Hermione with her hands on her hips, fuming.

"That's hardly fair," Hermione said, raising her voice, but lowered it again before continuing. "We haven't seen each other in months, Ginny. How do you know that I'm not the same person. Did you ever stop to think just once that maybe this is who I really am? And further more—"

The conversation came to an abrupt halt as a very loud belch echoed in the room. Both girls stood in silence, looking at the baby.

"Good one," Ginny said, snickering. "Way to go, Ted."

"I'll say," Draco said, leaning against the doorway. "Everything alright?"

"Oh, you're back." Hermione stood with the baby and faced Draco who walked up to her. Teddy looked at Draco and smiled.

"Hey kid," Draco said, brushing the infant's cheek, who immediately giggled. Draco looked at Hermione. "What's up with his hair?" Hermione tried not to look at Draco as she shrugged.

"You're the only blond ferret around here, Malfoy. Thought maybe you'd figure it out," Ginny said, smirking at Draco.

"Funny, Red. But that last time I checked, I don't have curly hair. And what's up with his eyes? Is that his natural eye color?"

"Actually, they are a dark green... we think," said Harry from the doorway. Hermione shifted Teddy in her arms before Harry took him from her. Everyone watched as Teddy yawned and changed his to match Harry's before settling on his shoulder.

"Do you have anywhere we can lay Teddy down in this sty, Malfoy?" Ginny wrinkled her nose and looked around. Hermione frowned at her friend.

"Actually, there is a nursery upstairs," Hermione said quickly. "Isn't there Draco?" He nodded. "And if we can get the help of Tinky and have Andromeda watch Teddy, I'm sure we can make quick work of it and have it ready in no time."

"Sounds good to me," Draco said, cheerfully. "I'll go upstairs, call Tinky and we'll get started. Bring these two when they get Teddy settled. Sound good?" Hermione nodded and watched as Draco bounded out of the room and disappeared down the hallway.

"You two are _so_ strange," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"What?" Hermione looked at her friend, frowning.

"I don't know. All this," Ginny said, flashing her hands wildly through the air. "I'm half expecting you two to start hexing each other or something. You're too nice to one another. It's not right."

"Gin," Harry said in warning, "I thought we had this discussion."

"I know," Ginny huffed and rolled her eyes. "I'll be nice. I still don't have to like it though."

"Well, now that that's settled, I vote we go find Andromeda because I think Teddy is about out here and he'll need changed soon. I'd rather help Malfoy than be on diaper duty again," Harry said wrinkling his nose as he got a whiff of an offending odor from the baby. "I think she's in the kitchen."

The three left the room, taking Teddy with them, looking for Andromeda. Like Harry had speculated, they found her in the kitchen cleaning and putting items away.

"Oh, there you are," Andromeda exclaimed. "I was just going to ask what you wanted to eat. I think Tinky and I have this room done and we were going to make a late dinner." Andromeda looked around the kitchen. "Where is that elf anyway?"

"Helping Draco," Hermione piped up. "They are working on fixing up the nursery for the baby. He suggested that we leave Teddy with you while we help."

"Oh, he looks knackered. Long day, I think." Andromeda wiped her hands on a tea towel and held out her arms. "Well, hand over my grandson and go help my nephew." Harry handed the sleepy baby off to Andromeda and left the room quietly with Ginny who decided to wait outside. "And Hermione? Thank you," the woman added, smiling at her.

"No, thank you. I've missed Harry and Ginny so much. It is good to see them again," she said, "even if one of them is a stubborn old mule like her brother when it comes to Malfoy." Hermione smiled as she raised her voice on the last part for Ginny's benefit who was eavesdropping.

"I heard that," Ginny shouted from the hall. Hermione snorted.

"Git out of here and go help Draco," Andromeda said, shooing the girl along. Hermione smiled at Andromeda and left the kitchen. Meeting her friends in the hallway, she motioned for them to follow her, leading them upstairs to see Draco.

By the time the three arrived, Draco and Tinky had already made good progress on the nursery. "I don't know what is still good or not as far as any of the toys or clothes are concerned, but we've fixed and cleaned everything we think should stay. The cot is sturdy and Tinky will get a fresh set of linens for it."

"What else do you need?" Harry asked.

"That table over there, the rocking chair, and the floors in here, I think. Tinky gave me a couple of cleaning spells to use. Here, I'll show you," Draco said, beginning to show Harry what he learned.

Hermione pulled Ginny out into the upstairs hallway whilst the boys continued to work. "I want you to stay for a few days," she said to Ginny. Her friend nodded. "We need to fix up the other bedrooms. We'll let Harry and Draco finish the nursery and you and I can start on the other."

"Sounds good. Which room is yours." Hermione pointed toward a closed door down the hall. "And Malfoy's?" Hermione blushed and pointed at the same door.

"It's just temporary, Ginny." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm actually thinking about kicking Draco out and setting him up in one of the guest beds. The bed in there is fabulous," Hermione giggled as she led her friend down the hall, opening the door. "I'll show you."

Ginny gaped as she looked at in the room. The bed could sleep five or six people, easy. It was enormous. Ginny laughed.

"Well, at least there is no danger of Malfoy rolling over on you in this thing," Ginny said as she fell backwards into the mattress, landing with a soft thud. "MALFOY! WE'RE EVICTING YOU," Ginny screamed loud enough to be heard down the hall.

"Merlin, Ginny. Will you be quiet!?" Hermione tried to pull her friend up from the bed but failed.

"Don't want to move. Bed is like heaven. I'm spending the night here with you," Ginny said, eyes closed.

"Oh, no you don't. Get up now or I'll go tell Harry you were trying to put Dungbombs in Malfoy's bed," Hermione threatened Ginny.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. I—"

"Oh, no you don't. Get up now. However temporary, I still have to sleep here, and I won't have it smelling like Filch on the first day at Hogwarts."

"Point," Ginny conceded. "Let's get started on those other rooms."

Harry and Draco made short work of the nursery and soon had Teddy fast asleep in his cot. All four of them worked on the two remaining bedrooms. Andromeda had kidnapped the house-elf to help with dinner as some point, Draco was sure. Satisfied with their work, they wandered downstairs for dinner when Andromeda called them. Dinner was a quiet affair until Hermione spoke, looking at Draco.

"The tapestry," she said. Draco set his silverware down and looked at her carefully. "I want to do it."

"Hermione, maybe we should talk about this another time."

"No, I told Ginny and Harry that I wanted to show them, and I want to talk to them about it. And I've already given it some thought," Hermione explained.

"What about the tapestry?" Andromeda looked at the two, as she took a bite of her food.

"What tapestry?" both Harry and Ginny asked in unison, puzzled at the new subject.

"It's a very ancient tapestry. A Black family tree or sorts," Andromeda explained. "It's far more accurate than that embarrassing fake my aunt had hanging at Grimmauld Place. However, my question is, why are you interested in it, Hermione?"

"What does the name Rousseau mean to you?" Andromeda dropped her fork. Hermione heard it as it clattered to the floor. "Well, maybe that answers part of my question," she muttered under he breath.

Andromeda's hand covered her mouth and shook her head. "No. It can't be," she said in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Harry looked at Hermione whilst Ginny nodded in agreement at his line of questioning.

"It's a bit of a long story, really," Hermione said, looking to Draco for support. "I came across a journal in Draco's library. It said 'Lady Rousseau and Lord Black' on it. I was curious as always, so I asked Draco about it. Only because Rousseau had been my grandmother's maiden name. Draco showed me the tapestry and their place on his family tree and discovered that Lady Rousseau's name shared similar familiarity with my grandmother's. And since you know I don't believe in coincidences."

"Never," Harry snorted and laughed. "So, where does this all fit in with the tapestry?"

"Well, as my aunt said," Draco began, "the tapestry is an ancient account of the Black family tree. However, it is more than that. And once we finish dinner here, I'll show you more in detail," Draco said as he began removing his plate from the kitchen table. "The basic function of the tapestry is to show the Black family and extended trees by association of marriage. Anyone who is related by blood to the Black family or has a direct tie to the Black family through marriage can extend the magic of the tapestry and the tree itself."

"It's some very old magic," Andromeda added. "Blood magic, in fact." She saw the look on Harry and Ginny's face. And held up her hand to stop their looks of protest. "Not all blood magic is bad. Some of the oldest forms of magic used were blood magic. We've just grown beyond bleeding ourselves dry for the sake of magic and use our wands instead," Andromeda said as she chuckled.

"Let me get this straight, you want to bleed on this thing on the off chance you might be related to the Ferret here?" Ginny questioned Hermione.

"You're on the tapestry, too, Red. Which means you and I are related as well. So, I wouldn't get too far ahead of yourself there," Draco scolded her. "Try shutting up for for a minute and listen to Hermione." Hermione squeezed Draco's hand under the table and mouthed a silent "thank you" to him.

"If I'm on the tree, Draco and I would be so distantly related it much wouldn't matter. And the same to you two as well," Hermione said, motioning to Ginny and Andromeda. "If I studied the tree correctly last night, the Black family tree had one family branch that split suddenly during the early 1600s between three brothers: Corvus Black, Serpentarius Regulus Black, and Pollux Black who appeared to have had a twin brother named Castor that died at birth," Hermione explained. "Draco, Andromeda and Ginny are descended from Serpentarius' line. Pollux never married and Corvus—"

"Married Élise Rousseau," Andromeda finished. "And they had a daughter." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"But how does that relate to you," Ginny asked, now genuinely interested.

"Well, it might not, but the name association was particular. And like I've said—"

"You don't believe in coincidences," Ginny said, dismissing Hermione.

"I'm sure that Andromeda knows the story. She and I will finish cleaning up dinner here, and Draco can tell you the tale he told me last night." Hermione turned to Draco. "And show them the tapestry. I think they'll understand when they see it." Draco nodded and turned to Harry and Ginny.

"Come on you two," Draco said to them both. "Follow me."

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks briefly as Hermione nodded in approval. "Come on, then," Draco motioned form the door and the two Gryffindors stood, following the Slytherin out the door and down the hall.

When Draco, Harry and Ginny left the kitchen, Andromeda wiped her hands on her tea towel and turned to Hermione. "We need to talk," she said, grabbing Hermione by the arm and sitting her down. Hermione looked at her. "Where's the book?" the older woman asked as Hermione frowned at her. "The journal. Where is it?"

"In the library. Unless Draco moved it. Why?"

"Show me. I need you to read something," she said. Andromeda stood and took Hermione by the hand, dragging her along toward the library. "There is one entry that is important. A prophecy. I only remember parts of it from when I read it when I was younger, but I think it is relevant," Andromeda said over her shoulder. "I used to think it was a bunch of codswallop. Fairy tales and lies like any other in this family. Don't ask me why or how, but I think there might be truth to the story." They arrived in the library and Hermione retrieved the journal handing it to her. Andromeda thumbed through the pages. "Here you go. It is in French, which I assume you read. But you'll get the gist of the entry."

Hermione read the entry aloud...

"June 5, 1621

"Corvus took us to a Seer today. The trip was dreadfully long and I tire easily now that I am with child. While my dearest husband holds faith in divination and other arts practiced by Seers, I cannot say that I follow the same school of thought as he. Yet, today the Seer gave a prediction about our child that has troubled me so.

_The House of Black and Red shall join by oaths of blood,_

_bound in love. It is in death and falsehood, Red will betray Black._

_The one who handles snakes will bind and curse The House of Red_

_and its womb barren of magic until The Lioness is born of The Crow._

_The Lioness will be bore of magic unabated,_

_a great daughter of Black and Red._

_Curse be broken and Fates aligned, torment and blood shall be her_

_payment to the Serpent of Black or death she will find._

"I am uncertain of what this will mean. The Seer said we are having a little girl. A daughter of my own. My husband wishes for an heir, but I tell him that I will give him many children..."

Hermione looked up at Andromeda. "I don't need to read any more," Hermione said with shaky breath as she sat down. "What's this all mean?"

"Corvus is The Crow. Serpentarius is the Snake Handler. The House of Red are the Rousseaus, which etymology of the word means red, as you know. The story, for so long, has been used as a cautionary tale about love and betrayal and the cost of breaking oaths. But, like I said, there seems to be a bit of truth in it, now that I look at you. It is said that Corvus died protecting his wife, Élise, but was still murdered. Corvus paid with his own life trying to protect his love. The oath was upheld, but her family didn't see it that way. The Rousseau family was furious and falsely accused Serpentarius of breaking the oath, thus going back on their own. In anger, they kidnapped Élise's infant daughter to raise as their own, stripping her of the Black name. However, Serpentarius retaliated and cursed the Rousseau family, stripping their women of magic and binding the child's own magic as well. It was said only Squibs would be bore to the daughters of Rousseau." After taking a long breath, Andromeda looked at Hermione, taking her by the hand. "Was your mother a Squib?"

Hermione looked at her in shock, "I... I assumed Mum was a Muggle. Would she have known?"

"Tell me, when you received your letter for Hogwarts, which of your parents seemed more surprised or excited by it?" Andromeda continued to hold her hand and rubbed her back as she saw tears form in the girl's eyes. The woman knew that she was thinking about her parents who she had recently lost.

"Dad was so proud. I mean, both Mum and Dad were quite ordinary. And boring really, if you think about it. They were wicked smart, though, for Muggles. And they knew their daughter was smart as well. But magic? That was something extraordinary. And it made sense in so many ways, at least how Mum put it when she considered all the things I could do. But now that I think about it, Mum wasn't disappointed or shocked when I got my letter. It is almost as if she expected it. Dad was the one who was excited about me going to Hogwarts even though he understood nothing about magic." Hermione sighed at the memory.

"And her mother? Your grandmother?"

"Well, Mémé talked of seeing strange things that others couldn't. I remember once when she came to visit she saw Hedwig delivering a letter from Harry and commented about how her friends has used owls to send letters as a child in France which to me seemed odd. And now that I think about it, Mum was the only one who ever came to visit me in Hogsmeade, even though it was only once and—" Hermione stopped herself and smacked her forehead. "And Mum could see Hogwarts! How could I have been so stupid? Muggles can't see Hogwarts!" Her eyes twinkled with excitement.

Andromeda smiled but then frowned. "Well, that means you are a half-blood, depending on how you interpret blood laws. Or Muggle-born. No matter. Such things aren't important." Andromeda waved the notion of blood status off and smiled at the girl. " Now you know a little bit more, tapestry or no, yes?"

"What about the rest of the prophecy?"

"Well, my dear Gryffindor, the Lioness could mean you. And if the prophecy is true, then you are from a long line of Rousseau-Black women who were all Squibs and you, are the first witch to be "bore of magic unabated" which means the witch who ends the curse will be a powerful witch. And you, Hermione, are the brightest witch of your age and quite brilliant with a wand, according to Harry." Hermione smiled but then blushed. "However, the last troubles me. It spoke of torment and a price paid in blood or the other choice being that of death. I don't know what the means, exactly, but—"

"Serpent of Black," Hermione whispered. Closing her eyes, memory of the foul woman came to her. She heard the woman's psychotic singsong voice in her head. Hadn't Bellatrix said that phrase at one point? She wasn't sure, but memories of that time overwhelmed Hermione just the same. "She... the Serpent. She's a Black," Hermione forced out.

"Hermione what's wrong. What are you saying?" Andromeda tried to calm her.

"You don't know?" Hermione felt her gut tighten and began to cry. How could she possibly tell this woman what her sister had done to her? She felt her breath shallow as she fought for air and began to panic. Had she paid the price in blood? Hermione pulled at her arm, fighting to rub off the offending scar. It was certain Bellatrix would have killed her without question.

Andromeda began to worry when she saw Hermione struggling. "Do I need to get someone? Harry?" Hermione shook her head. "Draco?" Hermione nodded, continuing to hyperventilate. "Stay here." Andromeda rushed from the room and returned less than a minute later with Draco who had Harry and Ginny in tow.

"She's having trouble breathing and started to panic," she said. Harry transfigured a sheet of parchment into a paper bag and handed it to Hermione. She used the bag, breathing into it, as Draco rubbed her back and looked at his aunt who stood in front of them. Her hands were on her hips, looking at Hermione with concern . "If I knew talking about that stupid family prophecy would upset her, I would have just kept my mouth shut."

"What prophecy?" All eyes turned to Harry.

"This one," Andromeda said as she handed Harry the book. Harry looked over the page and gave Andromeda a puzzled look. "Oh for goodness sakes, Harry. A simple translation spell. You are a wizard, aren't you? And you call yourself Teddy's godfather." Hermione shook her head and smiled behind the bag she held to her face. Draco snorted trying to hide his snickers.

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered a spell. He began scanning the page until he came to the prophecy. "Wow. Okay. Well, it's not like she's really going to die," Harry said nervously, trying to reassure Hermione. "I mean, look at my prophecy—"

"Potter, you really aren't helping. Here, let me read it," Draco said as he took the journal from Harry. "Do you really have to be an insensitive prat?" Draco scanned over the page until he read the prophecy himself. When he read the last line, he pulled his hand away from Hermione and looked at his aunt in horror.

"Do you understand why she is upset, Draco? Because I'd really like to—"

"Bellatrix," Draco whispered as he looked at his aunt. He turned his focus to Hermione, who nodded. Her eyes said everything to him. She wanted to be alone with him. Now. Draco cleared his throat and addressed the room. "Hermione and I need a moment." He paused. "Alone." Andromeda nodded.

"Okay. Well I'm going to go check on Teddy and you two," Andromeda said pointing to Harry and Ginny, "will make us all some tea and give Draco and Hermione their space."

When Draco and Hermione were finally alone, Draco pulled her into his arms and hugged her. He soothingly stroked her hair as she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "So, what do you want to do about this? I mean, Hermione Granger doesn't believe in all this divination rubbish," Draco said, joking. Hermione laughed softly.

"I don't know, Draco. I mean, I think divination in general is just preposterous. But after every thing that I've seen and done with Harry and his prophecy. I don't know what to believe." She sighed as she took Draco's hand into hers. "And if this prophecy is true—"

"Look, there's only one way to find out. You can sit here and talk about it or go do something about it in the other room. You don't have to do it right this moment, but you are going to have to decide. And so what if it is true. Haven't you paid enough for other's sins? Maybe that is your payment." Draco looked at her and rubbed the offending scar on her arm with his fingers.

"Bellatrix?" Hermione closed her eyes.

"Yes," Draco whispered and kissed her forehead. He spoke to her softly. "If you want to see if you are on that stupid tapestry, I will help. If you want to do it alone, I will understand that, too. Whatever you want, Hermione." Draco smiled, reassuring her. Before Hermione yawned. "Tired are we?" She nodded.

"I asked Ginny for everyone to stay tonight. I miss the company. Not that you aren't great, Draco, but they are my best friends and I miss them," she apologetically to him. Draco smiled at her.

"I don't mind. Red still hates me, Pot—er, Harry and I seem to get on okay, and I'm getting to know my aunt. And so long as Teddy's not up all night screaming, I'm just fine with them staying a few days." Hermione giggled at him.

"Draco, you know that's what silencing spells are for." Draco looked at her puzzled. "You know. The baby."

"Oh, brilliant. I'll have to remember that some day," he said as he smirked at her. "When I have my own, of course."

"What a horrible thing to say, Draco!" Hermione smacked Draco on the shoulder. "I was only joking!"

"Although, I can think of other uses for silencing spells," Draco said, wagging his brows at Hermione as he began tickling her. Hermione started to squeal laughter.

"You know, if we just went to go make tea so you two could flirt, then I'm going to have to say that next time, go get your own," Ginny spat whilst holding out a tray with a setting for the two.

"Bugger off, Red. I was cheering Hermione up. See. Sad Hermione." Draco made a sad face. "Happy Hermione," he said pointing to Hermione who was smiling.

"You two are _so_ strange," Ginny said, shaking her head. She set the tray down with a bit of force and left the room.

Hermione stood. "Well, let's get this over with," she said, holding out her hand to Draco. And with that Draco took her by the hand as they slipped down the hall into the room that would determine Hermione's fate.


	13. C13: Hermione Discovers Her Past

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**  
Hermione Discovers Her Past

Draco and Hermione entered the tapestry room. Her stomach flipped nervously at the prospect of what awaited. As if sensing her uncertainty, Draco gently squeezed her hand before speaking. "Wait here a moment," Draco told Hermione. "I need the book." She nodded in understanding. There would be specific words to say and blood given for this rite. Hermione watched as he left her side and slipped from the room.

She paced in front of the wall, looking at expanded branches of the overall tree, taking inventory of names long since passed. Some she recognized whilst others held intrigue all their own. Hermione took particular notice of how the branches were laid out. Most Muggles were only mentioned by name if married to another witch or wizard. No birth or death. Hardly a mention, barely a passing recognition at all. Little more was given about Squibs. Simply a date of their birth but no mention of their passing either. It was as if only magical blood bore significance on the ancient artifact. In many ways, Hermione had expected this.

Startled as the door opened, she relaxed when Draco had re-entered. He walked up to her and brushed an errant lock of hair from her face that had fallen from her messy bun. Draco kissed her forehead and held his lips there as he spoke. "I need my wand for this," he said as he reached up. Curls fell in loose waves around her shoulders as he pulled the wand from her hair. Hermione nodded. "Nervous?" he asked her whilst kissing her forehead once more before pulling away. She nodded, yet again, short on words.

Taking her by the hand, he led her over to a section of the tapestry they had stood before the night before. Uttering the familiar incantation, Draco collapsed and expanded various parts of the tapestry until he rested upon their names. "Corvus and Élise," he pointed out. Hermione inhaled deeply, taking one last look at the tapestry before turning to Draco.

"What do I need to do?" she asked him. Draco opened the book and turned to a specific page as she watched him.

"Do you want to read this or shall I?" he asked her. Hermione motioned for him to continue. "Alright. You have to say this specific phrase," he said pointing it out to her on the page, "at which time, you will place your hand on the point of origin." Draco pointed to the small portraits of Corvus and Élise on the tapestry. "The hand must be cut and blood given. Otherwise, it won't work."

"What if you do the spell and you have no relation to the Black family. Is there any way this could backfire?"

"In theory? No. I haven't read anything that has indicated something bad will happen if you bear no relation. The magic just simply wouldn't work, as far as I can tell. Having second thoughts?" Hermione shook her head. "Before you do this, I'll need to open your hand. It has to be done by my wand."

"Okay, what is the phrase again?" Hermione leaned over and looked at the book with Draco as he pointed out. Sighing, Hermione held her hand out to Draco. "I'm ready."

"I'm sorry if this hurts," Draco said and frowned as he took her hand. Cutting the length of her palm, he saw Hermione wince as he made his incision. "Say the first line and place your hand over their names before you finish the words of the second." Hermione nodded in understanding.

Hermione held her hand mere inches from the tapestry. "_Sanguinem meum sanguinem_," she began and placed her hand to the tapestry. "_Fons et origo in extenso, apparere_."

As Hermione uttered the last word of the spell, a brilliant light erupted from the wall accompanied by a magical shock wave of energy that threw both Draco and Hermione off their feet and onto one another. Draco had cushioned her fall, for which she was thankful, but frowned when she heard Draco groan from underneath.

"Sorry," she said as she moved off of him. "Are you alright?" Draco nodded and stood whilst Hermione fussed over him. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Hermione sighed. "You could have given me some warning that it would do that," she chastised.

"It didn't do that for me," he said apologetically yet perplexed.

"Maybe it didn't work," Hermione said as her brows furrowed in thought as Draco looked over her head toward the tapestry.

"No, Hermione. Look," Draco said as he pointed to the wall behind her. They both stood, shocked as they watched the tapestry began weaving a new larger branch of the Black tree as well as extending the associated Rousseau family line. Whilst Draco observed previous ancestors of the Rousseau line come to life, Hermione followed the other direction down from Corvus and Élise where she finally came to her grandmother, mother, and then herself. Tears came to Hermione's eyes, completely overwhelmed by what she saw. Draco put his arm around Hermione and pulled her next to him and was about to speak before a knock came at the door.

"IS EVERYTHING OKAY IN THERE?" They both heard Harry yell through the door followed by the voice of Ginny and Andromeda. Hermione thought she heard a baby crying as well.

"I think we shook the house," Hermione giggled as she went to the door. She opened it a crack and looked at Harry. "Can you give us a moment? I'll let you in shortly?"

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her. Hermione nodded. "The house shook and when you weren't in the library, we assumed you were here."

"We're fine, Harry. Please, I need a moment." Draco stepped in behind Hermione and spoke up as well.

"Potter, everything's fine. She'll talk to you in a minute." Satisfied, Harry nodded and closed the door.

"Give me your hand," Draco ordered. Hermione had forgotten about the cut on her hand and let Draco take hold of it as he cleaned and healed it with his wand. When he was done, he kissed the spot on her open palm and smiled at her. "I know where you were focusing on the tapestry, but you really have to look at this," Draco said as he led her back to where they were standing moments ago. "Look up."

Hermione followed the Rousseau line from Élise to her parents and up through several more ancestral generations. Reading the dates as she traveled back in time, she saw one name changing hands with another by marriage and so on... until she came to one very familiar name: Gryffindor. She placed her finger on the name and hesitated in following it further.

"Keep going," Draco encouraged her. Closing her eyes she moved her hand until it rested on the final name. She opened her eyes. Godric Gryffindor. Hermione collapsed on the floor in disbelief. "A lot to take in, isn't it?" Draco smiled at Hermione whilst joining her on the floor, wrapping his arm around her as she simply nodded. "You want me to let them in?" Hermione nodded again.

"Just Harry. Alone, please," she said just above a whisper.

"Do you want me to stay?" Hermione shook her head. Draco complied and slipped from the room to retrieve Harry. Minutes later, the door opened and Harry entered, closing the door behind him alone.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked softly as she sat on the floor next to Hermione.

She looked into the young man's eyes and nodded. Hermione played with a loose thread at the hem of her dress and said nothing.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" he asked again.

Hermione nodded, looking at the wall. "Apparently more than I expected," she said, cracking a smile. "I need to show you something." Hermione rose to her feet and helped Harry up with her. She slung her arm around her best friend as she showed him her name.

"Wow."

"I know," Hermione said in agreement. "But keep going up and then follow the Rousseau branch of the tree," she pointed. "Draco just pointed it out to me." She removed her arm from Harry and watched as he approach the tapestry, studying each name carefully. He followed the line to Corvus and Élise and then branched back through each Rousseau, following each generation further and further into the past.

"Merlin, Hermione," Harry exclaimed. "Gryffindor?" Hermione smiled as her fingers came her lips. She giggled with nervous excitement.

"It is a little over-whelming," she admitted.

"I guess," Harry said with a pause. He frowned, "So what does this mean? Is this going to change anything? And what does this mean for you and Draco?" Hermione tried to protest Harry's last question. "Don't look at me like that Hermione. I'm not blind." She blushed as she hung her head, unable to look at her best friend.

"Honestly? It changes nothing," she said matter-of-fact, then turning her focus to Harry.

"How? This is a big. Certainly this all means something, Hermione."

"Harry, think about it. How am I any different now than a half hour ago before I did all this?" Her eyes met his. "Nothing has changed," she answered for him. "I'm still the same bookish girl born to two... well one... Muggle parent and a Squib."

Harry began to protest. "Then why do all this? And please tell me more than just for the sake of curiosity. This is a lot to take in and could change everything."

"But it won't Harry. Don't you see? The only thing different is that I know where I come from, that I'm not some freak of nature—an anomaly—that has stolen some pure-blood's magic. I've fought to prove myself for so long. This only proves to me I am worth something other than what they say."

"Oh, Hermione," Harry said. "How could you ever think that you were worth nothing?" He pulled his best friend into a hug. "You are worth everything to me. You are my family. Blood or not. Your brilliance is one of a kind. Trust me, being an anomaly, in your case, is a good thing. You are unique and I wouldn't have it any other way." Harry smiled at her. "Besides, I think there's a certain blond who might agree with me." Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I'm still trying to get used to the idea. Merlin, help me," Harry said under his breath as Hermione laughed.

Harry picked a spot on the floor and sat down. Hermione joined him. "So, now that you know all this," Harry motioned to the walls around the room, "what are you going to do with it?"

"Research." Harry rolled his eyes. "You know me, Harry," she said with a laugh and leaned against his shoulder. "Thirst for knowledge and all that." Hermione sighed. "But really, beyond that, nothing. This was for my own satisfaction and curiosity. Nothing more."

"And what about the prophecy?"

"You know, Draco and I talked about that. Truthfully, it didn't matter before we found out anymore than it does now after the fact. Besides, we believe the prophecy has already run its course and the debt has already been paid," Hermione explained. "Well, Draco seemed more set on that notion, and I think he's right."

"How so?" he asked, focused on his friend. Hermione held out her arm.

"See this?" Harry winced and nodded. "A price paid in blood. And I remember hearing something in the crazy rantings of that vile woman when I sat laying on the floor of Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix said she was the 'Snake of Black' or something to that effect. Whether she thought she was making sense or not, it does make sense if you think about it. She wore Voldemort's mark, which was a snake. She was Slytherin, also a snake. And by blood, she was a Black," Hermione concluded.

"You're being very logical about all this," Harry pointed out.

"Is there any other way? Listen, Harry," Hermione said, tapping the scar on her arm. "I've spent a while now trying to come to terms with this. Draco has helped me a lot." Harry nodded in understanding. "And if all of this has helped me understand that what I've endured has a greater purpose, then I am okay with that. Some things you can't change, Harry. I learned that from you. There are things set in motion that you have no control over. You and Voldemort. Me and all of this. What we make of ourselves from it is what matters the most." Hermione rested her head against Harry's shoulder again and sighed.

Harry carefully thought over Hermione's words. She was right as always. Who she was wasn't defined by a tapestry of names but instead the very person she had made herself to be. Hermione was wicked smart, a fiercely loyal friend, and had compassion for others in spades. Anyone would be lucky to have her as a friend, if not more. Blood and prophecies no more defined Hermione than they had Harry. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder, hugging the only sister he knew.

"We should go out to the others. Ginny's worried about you. Probably thinks Malfoy tried to kill you in here, and we may need to go rescue him," Harry said. Hermione laughed.

"I think Draco can handle Ginny," Hermione said with a laugh but then stopped herself. "No—"

"Bat-Bogeys," Harry and Hermione said at the same time, looking at each other before breaking out in a fit of giggles.

Harry stood up and held out his hand to Hermione, helping her up. They opened the door and emerged, making their way to the sitting room where they heard Draco and Ginny in a heated argument. Their volley of insults came to an abrupt end as Harry and Hermione walked into the room.

"Alright?" Draco looked at Hermione and then Harry.

"Never better," Hermione said with a smile. Harry nodded in agreement.

Andromeda stood with Teddy in her arms, interrupting the them. "As delightful as this has all been and I will want an update in the morning," she said looking at Hermione, "I think it is someone's bed time, including mine."

"Good night," the four said in unison as Andromeda left the room.

Harry cleared his throat and got Ginny's attention. "I think it's our turn as well," Harry said, motioning his head toward the door and then to Ginny who nodded.

"See you in the morning, Ferret," Ginny growled. "Hermione," she added softly, giving her friend a brief hug.

When the two left, Draco and Hermione were alone. They stood in silence for a moment before either of them spoke.

"Want to call it a day?" Draco asked her.

"Yes," Hermione responded, stifling a yawn.

Draco took her by the hand, leading her up the stairs to their room. When they entered, they stood in nervous silence when Draco finally grabbed his sleep clothes and entered the bathroom to change first. Hermione followed when he was finished and finally joined him in bed when she was done. They laid in darkness, inches from one another for some time before Draco spoke.

"So, you really are the Gryffindor Princess, then," Draco said and began to laugh as Hermione hit him with a pillow.

"Shut it, Malfoy." Hermione started to laugh, too.

"Oh, we're back to Malfoy now, are we?" Draco inched closer to Hermione. "And what do I call you? Granger? Black? Rousseau? Gryffin—" Draco was silenced as he felt Hermione's finger slip over his lips.

"Just Hermione," she said.

Draco cuddled Hermione in his arms and let her settle against him. "I think I like that," he whispered as he felt her yawn against him as both laid in silence.

"Good night, Hermione," he said one last time before both lost the battle against sleep.

# # #

Early the next morning, Draco awoke to Teddy crying across the hall. Groaning, he looked next to him and saw the bed vacant. His eyes searched the room and noticed the bathroom was open and empty with no Hermione in sight. Draco heard the baby's cry grow louder and then suddenly soften as he heard sounds outside their bedroom door. The door's latch clicked softly and hinges groaned as Hermione opened the door and entered with Teddy.

"Shh, shh, shh," Hermione said to the child as she rocked him gently, attempting not to disturb Draco who she had not noticed was already awake. "We don't want to wake Uncle Draco, do we?" she said, just barely a above a whisper to the baby. Draco smiled. "We'll get a bottle in a minute, little one."

"Need any help?" Draco asked from his spot in bed. Hermione gave a startled squeak as she turned around quickly facing him.

"Sweet Circe, Draco you scared me. I didn't realize you were awake." Hermione turned to her trunk and began rooting through it with one hand whilst trying to balance the baby in the other. "I really should unpack. This would be so much easier," she mumbled.

"Actually, I think that would be much easier if you put the kid down," Draco suggested. Hermione rolled her eyes at herself and walked over to the bed, laying Teddy down. She returned to her trunk and began searching through it again. Draco watched her a few minutes and then stretched himself across the end of the bed next to Teddy who he thought had the right idea. Both cousins watched Hermione intently as she grew frustrated at the contents of her trunk.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, laying on his stomach with his chin resting in the palm of his hand. He and Teddy looked at one another as if searching each other for a silent answer. "Do you have any idea, kid?" Draco asked the baby. Teddy just squealed with delight and squirmed at Draco before both turned their focus back to the determined brunette in front of them.

Standing up in a huff and only slightly defeated, Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at her trunk. "_Accio_, dressing gown." Watching the garment fly from the trunk, she grabbed it mid-air. She turned to the two on the bed whilst putting it on. "There. Much better."

"You didn't answer my question," he said, looking at Hermione who attempted to pick up Teddy but was stopped when Draco grabbed her hand, smiling.

"I thought I'd give Harry, Ginny, and Andromeda a break from Teddy this morning. They won't be visiting long and I want to spend some time with the baby." She paused as Draco loosened his grip on her hand. "He needs fed," Hermione said, fidgeting with the sash of her dressing gown.

"Leave the kid here, get the bottle, and come back up," Draco said to her. Hermione eyed Draco suspiciously as he looked at her innocently. "What? We're having a bonding moment," he said in his defense. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Seriously, he'll be fine. This way you can relax and won't wake anyone. Teddy's comfortable, see?" Draco pointed to his cousin who tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes with his tiny hands but started nodding off instead. Hermione nodded. "And let's talk when you get back, alright?" She nodded once more before leaving.

After several minutes or so, Hermione returned to their room and pulled Teddy into her arms. She settled herself at the head of the bed, rocking him gently as she fed him. Draco watched her with amazement. She seemed to be a natural with the child and thought she'd make a wonderful mother someday. Halfway through Teddy's feeding, she looked at Draco. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, a few things, really," he said nervously as he pulled at the edge of the bed linens next to him. "First thing of concern... us. I... I think I'm absolutely head over heels for you, Hermione, and I just don't want to arse this up, you know?" Hermione nodded at him and smiled. "Yesterday in bed was amazing and you drive me a bit crazy, you know, but I don't want to be like Ron. And I—"

"You are nothing like Ron. And... and I think I fancy you, too. Well, I know I do," she said, blushing. "So?"

Draco smiled. "So. How do we go about this? What are we? Can I ask that? I'm not good at this whole relationship thing."

"And I am?" Hermione snorted as she laughed, shaking her head. "How about we just do this one day at a time? And we see what happens from there." Hermione shifted Teddy in her arms and began to rock him on her shoulder as she burped him. "Alright?"

Draco nodded. "What's going to happen at the end of the summer? You have just a little over a month before you return to Hogwarts. Do we see each other on weekends in Hogsmeade? How are we going to handle the arrangements?"

Hermione laughed. "Well, I had hoped to see you every day."

"You want me to get a place in Hogsmeade?" Draco asked, looking at her puzzled.

"No, silly. I thought you would come back with me... and Harry and Ginny, too, of course. You know, to Hogwarts?" Hermione began to fidget with Teddy and appeared uncomfortable. Draco looked at her with a frown.

"Here, scoot up a bit." Draco repositioned their pillows and moved himself to sit behind her. "Lean back." Hermione leaned into Draco comfortably, allowing Teddy to lay sleeping on his stomach on her chest.

"Thanks," she said, tilting her head back to look at Draco with a smile. Draco put his arms around Hermione as she continued to speak. "Look, Draco. What do you want to do after all this? I want to have a career. Either Ministry Law or some other department and I need my N.E.W.T.s for that. For me, that means returning to Hogwarts."

"And you should get them, Hermione. Just don't expect that I will be returning with you. I am certain I won't be receiving an owl to return any time soon after last year."

"You don't know that. What do you want to do? Explain that to me," she said irritated. "Did you plan on living off the Malfoy fortune forever?"

"Hermione, that is really a subject I want to avoid, if you don't mind. And yes, I wanted to do something. Either a curse breaker." He paused. "Or an Auror," Draco added.

"And you need your N.E.W.T.s for that. Your education is important," Hermione pointed out.

"Please, tell me something I don't know," he growled out in frustration. "Bloody hell, we both could probably sit our N.E.W.T.s right now without Hogwarts and still get all O's."

"But—"

"No, I know you have this romantic idea of returning to Hogwarts, but it is not going to happen for me," Draco said a little louder than intended which caused the baby to stir. Hermione comforted the infant by rubbing his back, settling him. Draco spoke again, lowering his voice to avoid waking Teddy. "I don't want to argue about this, okay? It's not worth it. I just want to know that you'll be able to fit me into your schedule on the weekends so I can visit you. I'll miss you."

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?" Draco moved Hermione's hair from her neck and kissed her behind her ear.

"Are you forgetting who I am?" Hermione sighed and tilted her head to give Draco more access. "I'm one-third of the Golden Trio. A war hero. I'm sure I can convince the right people to let you attend Hogwarts with me. Besides, Professor McGonagall loves me. She can't possible say no."

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Draco smirked and shook his head. "Seriously, that's such a Slytherin thing to do and so unlike you."

"Yes, and for you, I would do it. Perhaps you are rubbing off on me." Hermione smirked. "Besides, fame has to be good for something. You need Hogwarts, whether you want to admit it or not. We all do. And I think it would do us well to end our career there on a good note. Am I right?"

There was no arguing with Hermione on some things. And this was one of them. Draco secretly wished he could return to Hogwarts with her but had lost all hope of doing so early on. He could do without Slytherin House and even Quidditch for that matter. And if he got all Trolls on his N.E.W.T.s, Draco would be fine with that, too... maybe. More than anything he wanted to have an uneventful year with Hermione at Hogwarts, but the idea was ridiculous, all things considered. Perhaps she could talk to the old bat. Draco suddenly had hope and nodded his head in agreement with her.

"See, problem solved," she said brightly as Draco smiled and shook his head.

Draco started rubbing her shoulders as she continued to hold Teddy. After a moment, Hermione began worrying her lip in thought.

"Draco?" She heard him hum in acknowledgement. "Why don't you want to talk about what's going on with your family? The inheritance. You seemed touchy earlier when I mentioned it."

"And that gave you the idea to ask about it again?" He snapped at her but didn't mean to. "Sorry, that's not what I meant," he said, sighing. "It's just complicated, okay? The bottom line is that it will be out of my hands in less than a year, and I just need to figure out what to do between now and then. I've resigned myself to the fact that there will be no fortune in a years time. I'm okay with that, really."

"Why? Did your father do something? Your mother?"

"Like I said, Hermione. It's complicated. And I don't really want to talk about it." He felt Hermione stiffen in front of him. "At least not now," he added causing her to relax at his amended statement. "I'm just afraid of telling you and what you might think when you find out all the details. There's what's expected of me. And then there's this," he said wrapping his arms around both her and Teddy. "I just want to let it go for now. It will be fine, okay?" He rubbed the side of Hermione's arm and hugged her once more.

"We'll talk about it again. Remember, you and me. You aren't alone. Okay? Two heads are better than one. We'll figure it out together, alright?"

Draco nodded and kissed her on her head. "Fair enough," he said.

Draco was happy to have dropped the subject for now, but he knew Hermione would press the issue until he told her everything. And he wanted to. However, he was afraid. On one hand, he was terribly afraid she would be the noble Gryffindor that she was and end their relationship. She would walk away from him thinking that by leaving, she would be doing a noble act of allowing him to carry on with his expected duty as a Malfoy. He didn't want what they had to end before it even got started. On the other, Draco was also worried that she would always doubt him and would always wonder whether he would leave her to take up with Pansy or some other pure-blood, picking wealth over her. The idea was nonsense, as Draco had already resigned himself to walking away from it all, but there was so much to do between now and when the handing over of assets would be finalized. He wanted to see how much he could salvage, if anything, and if there were any last minute loop holes he could find.

The money itself was not what he worried about. He worried about being able to provide for his mother and possibly a future family if he ever decided to marry one day. He had Black Isle and few other properties in his name already. He also had a reasonably sized vault that was not a part of the Malfoy estate—monies and such that he had received from other relatives as they had been left to him over the years. He would certainly be comfortable for a time if it were just himself, but he hadn't planned on being alone for the rest of his life. The thought of settling down some day entertained him even more since he had found himself falling for Hermione. He didn't know if she was the one, but she certainly convinced him that companionship was obtainable and that he wouldn't live life alone... even if it was not with her. Lost in his thoughts, he felt Hermione's hand take his, kissing the back of it.

"A knut for your thoughts," she said softly, stroking her thumb over the back of his hand whilst her other rested gently on Teddy's back, patting him.

"Thinking about the wards," he lied. "I need to tend to them today. I have to ensure that those who need to can move freely through them without needing the Floo or other means. And keep the obvious offenders out, of course. I'll probably have Andromeda help, since she has Black blood. I thought maybe you might be able to help yourself, but it involves more Blood Magic. I'm not sure how comfortable you are with that." Hermione nodded as he spoke. "I had the idea that maybe you might be able to since you are a decedent of Corvus and all."

"You think?"

"Well, this little island was originally his. It was bequeathed to our line of the family when Corvus died, and he had no male heirs." Draco shrugged. "It was just a random thought. And besides," he said kissing her temple, "I don't mind sharing things with you. I think you have as much right to this place as I do, all things considered." Hermione smiled.

"I'll think about it. Maybe we can try it later." Teddy began to stir. "Well, I think I need to see if Harry and Ginny are awake." Hermione smiled wickedly when Draco looked at her puzzled. "Diaper duty."

"Oh, Potter will be thrilled," Draco smirked. He watched the two slip from him and out of the bed but not before Hermione gave Draco a brief but passionate kiss, tugging at his bottom lip as she pulled away. Draco smiled. "I'll get dressed while you're taking the little guy to Harry. Then I'll see if I can get started on a spot of breakfast before we get to work on the wards." Hermione nodded in agreement and smiled at Draco before exiting the room with Teddy.

When Draco dressed and exited their room, he was passing Harry and Ginny's when Ginny exited theirs. "Ferret," she said in low greeting.

"Weasellette," Draco returned in a chipper tone. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So, what has you in such a good mood this morning?"

"Why, seeing your lovely face just brightens my day, Red. How could it be anything else?" Draco motioned for her to walk in front of him down the stairs. "Ladies first."

Ginny snorted. "You'd probably push me."

"And any other day, you might be correct in that assessment, but I vow to be a gentleman today," Draco said with hand raised, swearing. Ginny narrowed her eyes at Draco.

"Gentleman? Right," she snorted with sarcasm. Draco rolled his eyes.

"What do you have against me anyway, Red?"

"And what do you have against me?"

"I asked first."

"I asked second."

"Generally, when someone asks you a question, you typically answer it and not by asking the same question."

"You really are an insufferable prat. How does Hermione put up with you?"

"She does it very well, thank you." Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Maybe you should ask her what her secret is."

They continued their banter with one another as they walked down the stairs.

"Do you really hate me that much?"

"With a passion," Ginny said.

"Duly noted," Draco replied.

"So," Ginny said as they entered the kitchen side by side. "What were you and Hermione doing this morning?"

"Why? Did you want to watch?" Draco quipped as Ginny looked at him in disgust.

"NO!" Ginny nearly yelled Draco, "So, help me if you hurt her—"

"Ginny, you really need to grow up." He watched as she crossed her arms like a petulant little child, glaring at Draco. "We were talking and watching Teddy this morning. Hermione had this brilliant idea that we would let you, Potter, and my aunt have a lie in. I'll be sure to tell Hermione how unappreciative you are of her efforts."

Ginny huffed and then snorted at Draco.

"And for the record, I would never hurt Hermione. At least not intentionally."

"Aren't you just wonderful?" she spat at him.

Draco began taking out items for breakfast as Ginny stared at him. "You know, if you are going to stand there and argue with me in my own house, at least make yourself useful and help me with breakfast. Or is that too much trouble for you?"

"I didn't know the Ferret cooked," she said looking at him. "What are you doing anyway?" she continued whilst watching him before taking out her wand to help.

"No magic," he said. Draco began cracking eggs into a bowl.

"Oh, forget the Muggle way," she said lifting her wand. "Magic is so much easier." Draco looked at her with disapproval and tutted. "What?"

"And here I thought Weasleys were tolerant of Muggle ways," he said.

"And here I thought Malfoys weren't," she replied.

"Well, Red, things change. So, either put your wand up and help or you can leave. Either way, I don't care. But personally, I think Hermione would like it if we at least tried to get along. I rather like keeping Hermione happy. So, what do you say?"

Ginny was not happy. Obviously, he would play Hermione against her. Ginny wasn't sure if Draco was being underhanded or if he genuinely cared for her friend, but either way, she would call a truce through breakfast. Putting away her wand, she nodded to Draco and grabbed an apron. Together they cooked in silence, each doing their own tasks without issue. By the end of cooking, they became aware of Harry, Hermione, and Andromeda as they entered the kitchen. All three stared at the two in shock.

"I see the kitchen is still in one piece," Andromeda said with a hint of humor in her voice. "No hexing? Food's not poisoned or anything?" Both Draco and Ginny looked at Andromeda before looking at each other, shrugging.

Hermione beamed at Draco across the room and their eyes met briefly. Hermione gave him a silent thanks for his efforts with her friend. They were by no means close to becoming friends, but Hermione had hoped that Draco and Ginny could be civil with one another for her sake. She sat down quietly at the table as Draco put a plate before her, winking. Hermione smiled at him.

"Well, it looks edible," Andromeda said, tucking in. She took a bite and smiled. "I'm not dying, so I guess it will pass." Everyone at the table chuckled. "So, what is on the agenda today? Teddy is down for his morning nap, so Tinky and I were going to finish cleaning some of the other rooms. And I thought about traveling by Floo to Diagon Alley later today to pick up some supplies that you'll need while here."

"Draco mentioned the wards," Hermione offered before Draco nodded in agreement.

"I'd like to take care of them before we do anything else today. You are familiar with them, no?" Draco looked at his aunt who nodded. "Hermione, here, might be able to help." Ginny began to protest but was silenced by a look from Draco. "We talked about it this morning. I've left that decision up to her," he said before looking at his girlfriend.

"Well, given the history of the island," Andromeda added thoughtfully, "it would be worth trying. It would certainly make the task go quicker and give her a little more control over the wards if she is going to be staying here for the time being."

"How long do you plan on staying?" Harry asked.

Hermione finished chewing her food slowly before speaking to give thought to what she would say next. "Well, I thought I would stay until it was time to return to Hogwarts. So, what? Another month and a half or so until then at least?" Harry nodded over her words. "Besides, I want to get my hands on some books in the library here. It's worth staying for that."

Harry looked at Draco whose eyes flashed with disappointment for a moment but lit up immediately when Hermione looked at him and smiled. _At least one of the reasons worth staying,_ Harry thought, shaking his head.

Hermione looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Harry said with a smile. "Will you be leaving the island at all until then? Day trips, shopping for school?"

"I certainly don't want to be couped up here the whole time. I have some shopping I need to get done. And I know that we are avoiding the elephant in the room—"

"What elephant?" Draco looked around. Hermione shook her head and placed her hand over Draco's.

"Ron, Draco. The elephant is Ron." Draco frowned at Hermione. "It's a Muggle phrase," she explained. Harry nodded in agreement with her whilst Ginny looked as confused as Draco. "Don't worry about it," she said to them both.

"Well, as much as I love my brother, Hermione is right. We do need to talk about him. Hermione can't hide from him forever. And as much as I would love to hex my brother to death for how he's been with her, I'm afraid Mum has other ideas and seems to be coddling him more and more," said Ginny. "She enables him too much, and he needs a right swift kick in the arse which I'm not allowed to do. It's not healthy."

"As much as I typically don't agree with Red here, I do on this," Draco said as he saw Hermione begin to protest. "But, I know he is your friend and yours as well," he added, looking at Harry. "Honestly, I don't trust him right now, but I would not be afraid to defend myself or Hermione with force if necessary."

"Ron's a lot of things, but he's not dangerous," Ginny protested prompting Draco to shake his head in disagreement.

"According to my sources, he's asking about ways to track Hermione. The old ways that Death Eaters would use. Dark Magic. And he's using corrupt connections within the Ministry as well as consorting with questionable company in Knockturn Alley." Ginny began to interrupt, but Draco raised his hand to stop her. "I don't think he necessarily means to cause her harm, but I used to run in those circles, Weasley. They aren't the most trustworthy of people to be associated with. And while your brother might not want to harm Hermione, in my mind, anyone else who is involved, would." Draco squeezed Hermione's hand and looked at her.

"So what's our plan of action?" Harry asked.

"I think we need Hermione's input on this. This involves her directly," Draco pointed out, meeting his eyes with hers.

"Thank you." Hermione took a drink from her glass and chose her next words carefully. "I wish I could say I am not afraid of Ron," she said looking at Ginny, "but he makes me feel... uncomfortable. You aren't aware of this, but he tried to force himself on me at one point before we broke up. And he was quite desperate and caused physical pain, shaking me when we last spoke. I would not wish to be alone with him." Draco rubbed Hermione's back soothingly as she spoke. "I am very capable with a wand, but I would rather avoid any confrontation for now." Everyone nodded in agreement. "I don't think he would hurt me intentionally, but he might if he acts stupidly which we all know that Ron has been known to do when he's not thinking."

"And that begs another question," Andromeda interjected. "Is Ron returning to Hogwarts as well?" Draco sat up straight on the edge of his seat at the direction the conversation was taking. His brows knitted in worry at the notion. He was more determined than ever to find a way back to Hogwarts if Weasel was returning as well.

"I don't know," Ginny said. "Harry?"

"He hasn't said much on the matter. I think if he finds that Hermione is returning, the likelihood is that he will want to go as well. Especially if he thinks he has a chance with her," Harry said.

"Well, then we need to make it very clear to him that he doesn't," Draco said with authority.

"Then maybe you two need to take an ad out in the _Daily Prophet_," Andromeda said. Everyone looked at her. "What? Everyone's going to find out as soon as you two set foot back in public."

"You... and Malfoy?" Ginny looked between the two.

"Yes, Ginny," Hermione said.

"And the sooner you get used to the idea, Red—"

"Alright, I get it. I just thought better of you Hermione," Ginny said with disappointment.

"And what? Your brother was the better choice?"

"Compared to Malfoy here? Yes," Ginny said, roaring at Hermione.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes as she looked at her best friend. She stood abruptly and left the room with Andromeda quickly in step after. Draco was pissed and turned his anger on Ginny.

"You want to know why I don't like you, Red. _This... _right here. You are a bitch," Draco said, emphasizing his last words.

"Malfoy," Harry said dangerously whilst starting from his seat.

"No, Potter. Your little girlfriend needs to hear this. And if you cared half as much about the woman you call a sister in the other room as you do Weasley here then you would set her straight as well." Harry sat down.

"Seriously, Red. Where is your head? I'm not even that cruel, even when I was at my worst. You are immature, and the apple doesn't fall far from the tree when it comes to you and your brother. Some of us have chosen to grow up and shed the ridiculous grudges that our parents have for one another. And for others, it is obvious they have not," Draco yelled. His breath was heavy with anger as he glared at the redhead.

"If you think I can forget everything you and your family have done—"

"I'm not asking you to forget, but at least you can forgive and realize I'm not the same person. If Hermione can see that, so can you," Draco snapped causing Ginny sneer at him.

"Hermione would see the good in You-Know-Who if given the chance and was told to do so," Ginny snapped.

"That was uncalled for, Gin," Harry interrupted.

"You stay out of this, Harry," she said, turning on him. Harry stood next to Draco in solidarity. "What? You're siding with him now?"

"Gin, I love you, but you are being unreasonable. This isn't about Malfoy. This is about Hermione," Harry warned at her.

"But—"

"I put up with a lot of things, but you are going to sit down, shut up now, and listen to me," Harry growled. "You will go and apologize to Hermione. And to Mal—er, Draco as well. We are a guest in their home."

Ginny hung her head, avoiding a set of angry green eyes now staring at her.

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked his girlfriend. Ginny looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes. "Do... you... trust... me?" Ginny nodded. "Do you trust Hermione?" Ginny hesitated and then nodded. "Then you will get your arse in that room now and apologize to her. Or we are done, and I'm sending you home to Molly."

Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hands before leaving the room. Draco unclenched his firsts and saw that Harry's knuckles were equally white with anger as his grip finally loosened from the table in front of him. The two young men stared at each other.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Harry said.

"Hermione is the one who needs the apology."

"This is your house, we came unannounced, and you've let us stay to make Hermione happy. What she just did was uncalled for. I love her. I really do, but when it comes to you, she is as bad as Ron and really needs to grow out of this. I'm sorry if I was out of line a moment ago, but you are right. I know you care for Hermione, and I love her as well. I may not be sure about this thing between you and her, but I trust her and Ginny should too," Harry looked at Draco in earnest.

"This is exactly what Weasley and I were in a row over last night before the two of you walked in," Draco said whilst rubbing the side of his face. "She wanted to know what I had done to her. She doesn't trust me, and I get that. I understand it even. But she should trust Hermione. And you," he said beflreo letting out a frustrated sigh. "What do you see in her, if you don't mind me asking? It's an honest question, because personally, I don't see it."

"She's not all bad. Ginny is brilliant most of the time. She's funny and has this wicked sense of humor. Just like George and Fred. Well, George now, anyway. And she takes care of me. She's good to me. She lets me know I'm not alone, that we're in this together no matter what," Harry said examining a spot on the table before him with his finger. "But Ginny does have a temper, just like most of the Weasleys. I've found it to be endearing most of the time, but today, she just makes me angry and reminds me of her mother when she's being unreasonable."

"Think you'll marry her someday?" Draco asked, sitting down at the table next to Harry.

Harry shrugged. "I haven't thought that far ahead, but I want a family some day. And when I think about it, I tend to think of Ginny as part of that. So, maybe. We've got time yet and she has some growing up to do as well," he said as Draco nodded slowly. "What about you?"

"Well, I have no interest in marrying Weasley, if that's what you're asking," Draco smirked. "Are asking about me and Hermione? Or—"

"Just in general, Mal—er, Draco."

Draco looked at Harry in an odd fashion. "You know, I'm okay with Malfoy. Coming from you, that is. Draco is just too—"

"Weird. Right. Malfoy it is, then."

"Thanks, Potter." Draco smiled. "And to answer your question, the best answer I can give is yes, I want to someday but I don't want to be like my father if I do."

Harry and Draco nodded over Draco's last words when Andromeda walked in. Both boys stood to greet her eagerly.

"How is she?" Draco asked.

"Talking to Ginny now," she said and then sighed. "Ginny was out of line, and I don't know what you two said to her, but she's a right mess as is Hermione. I think they'll work it out, though." She placed her hand on Draco's shoulder. "They're going to be a while. How about we get started on those wards," she said as her nephew nodded. "And Harry, be a dear and listen and watch for Teddy. We may be a while."

"No problem, Andromeda," Harry said and then turned to Draco. "I'll come get you when they are done. And I'm sorry, again. For everything."

Draco shrugged. "Don't worry yourself. Forgive and forget is suppose. Just don't let it happen again for Hermione's sake. Next time, I will use my wand," Draco warned. "I don't have a grudge against Red, but consider what I just said as a warning." Harry nodded. "Besides, if you want to make it up to me, you'll help Hermione convince McGonagall to let me return to Hogwarts this fall."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "I might help put in a good word or two with her," he said, resting a hand on the blond's shoulder. "I'll see what I can do."


	14. C14: The Consequences of Ignorance

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**  
The Consequences of Ignorance

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his face. He had just checked on Teddy, who remained blissfully asleep, and returned to the kitchen. Draco and Andromeda had left for parts of the island unknown, setting up protective barriers and other spells as well as strengthening those already in place. He had been leery of blood magic himself, but he had been curious how the old magics worked since his mother had inadvertently cast a spell of her own, protecting him when she died. He certainly wasn't Hermione when it came to seeking out knowledge, but this was one area he had a bit of curiosity in.

The thought of Hermione brought him to the current problem that was unfolding down the hall. The two women in his life that he loved more than anything were having a row over Malfoy. Harry corrected himself. Malfoy was only the tipping point. The problem lay deeper for the two and, in part, it had been partially Harry's fault. Harry, Hermione, and Ron spent the better part of a year working toward eradicating Voldemort. What the three had been through could be compared by no one. Harry would always have a connection to the other two regardless of age and shifting friendships. Ginny certainly did not understand this. He had broken up with her after sixth-year with good intentions, but all those good intentions did not stop Ginny from resenting him for leaving with Hermione and her brother. She also did not comprehend what the three had been through—not because she did not want to understand—it was because Harry had never told her.

Ginny was jealous of Hermione. Jealousy was never justified, but he understood when it came to his girlfriend. Harry never told her that he watched her on the Marauder's Map almost every night to know that she was okay. Harry never told her that he listened for her name on the Wizarding Wireless Network and felt himself shed silent tears of relief every time her name had escaped mention. Despite everything, he still found himself unable to tell Ginny the things she needed to hear. And here he was now, listening to two friends argue over Malfoy who was the symptom, not the problem. The three had grown up that year, each in their own way, and whilst Ginny had difficulties that year in her own right, right now the division between the two was a stark contrast. If the girls' friendship was to be mended, Ginny would have to come to accept how the world had changed around her and shed petty notions.

Harry sighed and stood from the kitchen table and walked down the hall, pausing outside the sitting room door. He cursed himself for not having a set of Extendable Ears, but he would listen just the same from the safety of the hall, just outside the room.

"Why'd it have to be Malfoy, though?" Harry closed his eyes and shook his head at hearing his girlfriend.

"Ginny, what's your problem? Are you jealous? Is that it? Because you are certainly protesting too much for this just to be about Draco," Hermione yelled at Ginny.

"Why would I be jealous of being the next Malfoy slag?" Ginny roared back at the other girl.

_Slap._

Harry stepped into the doorway and looked at both. Ginny was holding her cheek as stinging tears flowed down her face. Hermione caught notice of Harry and looked at him with tear filled eyes before frowning and shaking her head to stop his advance. It wasn't his place to intervene, at least not yet. Harry slipped from the doorway once more and continued to listen.

"How could you say something like that? And don't look at me like that, Ginny. Can you honestly tell me there is nothing intimate between you and Harry? I've read your letters and you've shared a bed. I know that you sneak around behind Molly's back. And despite all that, have I ever once called you a slag?"

"Harry and I have something special—"

"And who are you to judge what Draco and I have?"

"You sleep in the same bed with the Ferret! We all know what you are doing," Ginny yelled back.

"And who exactly is this we? Harry? Andromeda? No? So, just you then," Hermione challenged Ginny who continued to remain silent. "Yes, I sleep in the same bed with Draco. Guess what, Ginny. Sleeping is not sex. Merlin, grow up a little!"

Harry heard Hermione growl in frustration whilst one of them forcefully sat down in what he assumed was the sofa. He strained further to hear but only heard the sounds of shuddering breaths and tears from both girls. Harry wasn't sure if he should step into the room to say something, but after a few moments, the decision was made for him as Hermione spoke again.

"What's really the problem here, Ginny? I don't want to fight with you. You are the sister I never had. We are more than friends. Or so I thought." Hermione sighed. "I just want to understand. I know Draco has a past... with all of us, but people do grow up and change. Draco happens to be one of those people. I just wish you could see—"

"How can you, Hermoine? After everything he has done?"

"Okay. Let's do this. You tell me everything he has done. Let's talk about it. What has Draco done to you?"

Harry was sure that Ginny was rolling her eyes right about now and thinking it was a ridiculous question, but Hermione was right. Ginny needed to talk about why she disliked or even hated Malfoy. Harry would be the first to admit that Malfoy had been no angel. However, despite his past, even Harry was willing to give the Slytherin a chance because he seemed different now. Harry strained once more as he heard Ginny speak.

"The diary," Ginny said just above a whisper.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"THE STUPID DIARY, OKAY?" Ginny sobbed. "Tom Riddle's diary."

"That was his father."

"What?"

"That was Lucius Malfoy, Ginny. Draco had nothing to do with that and you know it."

"And what about Dumbledore?" Harry heard Ginny's voice raise.

"What about it? It had nothing to do with you."

"He tried to kill Dumbledore! What do you mean 'what about it'?" Ginny growled in frustration.

"He didn't really try to kill him, Gin. Seriously, you have no clue, do you? Does Harry not tell you anything?"

Harry felt a stab of guilt at Hermione's words as they rang true. He had not told Ginny anything.

"Apparently not. So, why don't you explain it to me," Ginny said exasperated.

"There are some things that you will have to ask Harry about and there is only so much I can say on Draco's behalf without betraying his trust. I just—"

"No one tells me anything! How am I supposed to know if YOU DON'T TELL ME," Ginny said as she crescendoed to a yell. "ENLIGHTEN ME, YOUR HIGHNESS, SINCE YOU SEEM TO KNOW EVERYTHING!"

A deafening silence settled between the girls, and Harry took this as his cue to enter the room. Ginny looked at Harry, her face red, swollen with tears. Harry gave her a sympathetic look but immediately hung his head in shame. His eyes then darted to Hermione who had moved to Ginny's side, taking her up her hands with her own.

"Ginny," Hermione said softly and then took her hand, brushing away hair that had clung to her friend's wet face. "Ginny, please look at me." Ginny averted her eyes as she continued to cry which led Hermione to close her own eyes and sigh. "Lucius Malfoy gave you the diary. Draco had nothing to do with it. The diary was possessed by a part of Voldemort's soul. It was a Horcrux." Ginny looked up at Hermione with a puzzled look. "And this is the part where Harry needs to explain further, but all I can say is that the diary was not Draco's fault." Harry nodded to Ginny in agreement.

"We'll talk after this, Gin. I've waited too long, but for now, listen to what Hermione has to say," Harry said as he crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway. Ginny nodded once to Harry and focused her gaze on Hermione in front of her.

"As for Dumbledore, he was dying. Dumbledore arranged it for Snape to kill him when the time came so Draco wouldn't have to. They all knew Voldemort's plot. Draco was not a willing participant. Draco's a fully capable wizard. If he had wanted to kill Dumbledore, he would have done so. Surely you can see that," Hermione explained. Ginny's expression remained impassive.

"He should be in Azkaban with his father. I'm sure he lied his way out of going to trial. Probably said he was Imperiused just like his father did the first time," Ginny snapped.

"And that's where you are wrong," Harry corrected her, gaining Hermione's attention as well. "How do you think Lucius ended up with a life sentence in Azkaban? Even after the incident at the Department of Mysteries and escaping prison, he could have easily gotten a lesser sentence after the war if he had tried. How do you think the Ministry was able to nail his father on so many charges?" Ginny shrugged. "The only reason why Lucius Malfoy is not facing death or the Kiss itself is because Narcissa pleaded for his life to be spared. Draco, on the other hand, asked for it." Both girls let out a quiet gasp. Harry moved to a seat opposite of them and sat down. "It's not public record, but Malfoy is the one who provided all the evidence that allowed his father to be imprisoned in Azkaban for life. Records were sealed to protect him from retaliation."

"I'm sure it was just to save his own hide, Harry. He's a Slytherin. They're all cowards, after all," Ginny said in protest. "You can't possibly think that I can forget about last year."

"And Draco admitted his involvement to Kingsley. Full disclosure on everything that he had done. But as for last year, I know exactly what happened and Draco's involvement was little, if any, at Hogwarts," Ginny glared at Harry. "Don't look at me like that, Gin. Neville and I talked."

"Okay. I'm officially confused," Hermione said, interrupting. "What are you two on about?"

"The Carrows."

"Harry, don't," Ginny protested as tears began again. "Please, don't." Harry turned to Hermione.

"Snape may have been the Headmaster of Hogwarts, but the Carrow twins dished out their own brand of punishment on the students. Snape tried to shield the students as much as possible, but the Carrows were still ruthless." Harry saw Ginny shake her head, beginning to sob. "And I'm proud of you, Gin, really. I know everything that happened and think it's unfair for you to blame Malfoy for it."

"He is a Death Eater, Harry," Ginny choked out.

"Oh, my," Hermione said as she covered mouth in disbelief. She shook her head as she took Ginny's hand. "The world isn't strictly divided into Death Eaters and everyone else, Gin. He was forced to take the Dark Mark." Ginny threw her a look of doubt. "I can't say anymore because that is something he will have to tell you. It is not my story to tell. It will always be a scar reminding him of that time in his life. It doesn't make him a Death Eater for simply being forced to take it." Hermione looked to Harry for support who nodded.

"And we didn't even know he had the Mark until the very end, really. We only suspected. I'm sure that if he had been proud of it, he would have been showing it off to all his friends," Harry added. "I wasn't wrong about his involvement. I was just wrong about his willingness in his role."

"Trust me, Ginny, Draco Malfoy is not a Death Eater despite what you think. This is not some underhanded trick, some game, some plot. This is Draco, simply Draco. You need to learn to stop hating him and see what the rest of us see, or at the very least what I see in him."

"Well, that might be a bit awkward if she does," they heard Draco say behind them in the doorway. Hermione smirked and shook her head whilst Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, it's true. Anyway, I came in to check on Hermione."

"We're good," Hermione chimed in before Draco looked at Ginny.

"Sorry about earlier, Red." Hermione began to protest knowing that it was Ginny who should be apologizing instead, but Draco held his hand up to stop her. "No, I shouldn't have called you names. We don't like each other. I get it. I lost my temper, and I care about Hermione. Just don't speak to her like that again," he said as a mild warning. Ginny's eyes flashed quickly to Draco's and grew wide at the sincerity before them. "Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. I'll leave you three to it."

Draco started to leave and nearly made it to the door before Ginny finally spoke.

"Wait," she said. Draco stopped, leaving his back to her. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm sorry for quite yet. It seems that there is a lot I don't know." Draco nodded to her over his shoulder once and exited the room.

_It's a start_, Hermione thought as she took her friend's hand and smiled at her. Ginny gave her a watery smile in return and hugged her.

"You two really need to tell me everything," Ginny said, turning to Harry, "Especially you, Harry Potter." Harry chuckled and put his hands up in surrender when Ginny shook her finger at him.

"We'll talk, Gin," Harry said looking at both girls. "I promise." It was a promise equal to Hermione as well. It was by not talking that had caused the problems between the two. He was sure that Ginny was still jealous of Hermione on some level and still harbored a great deal of animosity toward Malfoy, but telling her everything would be a good start toward mending things.

"You'd better," Hermione said, wagging her finger at Harry before laughing. The girls hugged each other once more before Hermione stood to leave.

"Before you go, 'Mione. I'm sorry. I still don't trust Malfoy, but I know you do. And I trust you. That's all I can give you for now," the redhead said, looking away at the last moment. Hermione smiled and nodded. She was certain Ginny would come around eventually but would take this for now. It was better than nothing.

Hermione left the sitting room to let Ginny and Harry talk. Exiting the door, she closed and put a Silencing Charm on it. Privacy was needed, and she didn't want Draco or Andromeda to accidentally stumble upon the two as they talked. There was only so much that either knew, and if they were to know the whole story, then certain parts needed to come from Harry himself and not by way of accidental eavesdropping.

After securing the room, she walked upstairs to check on Teddy for Harry one last time. The child slept in full ignorance of things that complicated the lives of most adults. There would be a day when he would ask about his parents and would want to know more about their deaths, but that day was far away. Teddy was safe for now. His innocence would remain intact.

Freshening up and changing her shirt, Hermione finished tidying her and Draco's room before going back downstairs. She heard a noise in the library and went to investigate. Hermione saw Draco on a ladder attempting to reach a book on the top shelf with little success. Hermione shook her head and smiled.

"You are a wizard, you know. _Accio_ it to you. Somehow I keep having to remind you of this. Are you sure you aren't a Muggle?"

"Right," Draco said with embarrassment as he non-verbally summoned the book to him. Hermione watched as he grabbed the book midair and slid down the ladder quickly. "There are a few other wards that I could detect, but I'm not quite sure what they do. They are old. Very old. I didn't want to say the wrong series of spells so I came in here to get this," he said holding up the book. "What are you up to now?"

"Nothing. Harry and Ginny are having a talk. They might be a while. I decided that I would keep an eye on Teddy in the mean time."

"My aunt is in the kitchen making some tea while we try to sort this. How about you swap with her and help me figure this out," Draco said smiling at her. "I think someone said that two heads were better than one?" Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"What about Andromeda?"

"Well, she's a great woman and all, but seems to lack a certain brilliance that I'm looking for," he smirked.

"Draco! That's not nice." Hermione smacked his arm.

"Actually, I suggested it," a woman's voice said behind them. Draco blushed causing his aunt to laugh. "Don't worry about it. Hermione's smarts are just what we need for this. There are some old wards on this island that I have never seen before. Perhaps that brain of yours can help my nephew here figure them out. And in the mean time, have some tea in the kitchen, read whatever books you need, and I'll see to watching Teddy since Harry is indisposed."

"Shall we?" Hermione turned to him, asking. Draco nodded and followed the two women to the other room.

"You have another hour or two before lunch" Andromeda said carefully before sipping her tea. "I thought perhaps you kids should get out of the house today." She reached into her robe and pulled out a piece of parchment. "I was going to do some shopping and get these," she handed the list to Hermione, "but I think you four need a spot of fresh air and a little time away from one another. Or some time around others." Draco began to protest prompting his aunt to correct him. "I know what you are thinking, Draco, people will see you. This is what you wanted anyway, correct? Better now than later."

"Andromeda, I love the idea of going out, but I'm not sure if making ourselves targets for reporters is a smart idea," Hermione protested as well.

"Do it or don't. It matters not to me," she said waving the two off. "But you will find that you will need to do this sooner or later. At least if you do it sooner, then things will have a chance to settle by the time you go back to Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded at the woman's logic and then looked at Draco."We don't have to make any statements," she said, taking by his hand. Draco frowned at her not liking this line of thinking. "I'm sure they'll ask questions. We can just ignore them. I'm certainly tired of hiding from the rest of the world and from Ron. And don't look at me like that. I know you were thinking about it as well." Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes. She was right. "We'll have enough to worry about when we go back to Hogwarts with all the questions, but maybe the shock will have wore off by then."

_If I go back to Hogwarts,_ Draco thought.

"Listen to your girlfriend. It makes sense. Besides, I might pay a visit to my sister and drop Teddy off with Mrs. Weasley for the afternoon." Draco's eyes shot up at his aunt's words. "Molly might be a little unhinged lately, but grief does that to people. She loves Teddy and loved Nymphadora as if she were her own. It will do her some good to have visitors, and it will provide an extra set of eyes and ears to your little problem." Andromeda sipped her tea before looking at the two. "I wasn't sorted into Slytherin for nothing." Draco smiled warmly, proud of his aunt. The three enjoyed rest of their tea whilst Hermione and Draco set about reading after agreeing with the woman.

After an hour, Draco slammed the book shut in front of him and groaned in frustration. "Anything?" he asked Hermione as he looked over at her. She had been reading a second book they found in the library and held up one finger for a moment before answering.

"I might have found something, but I'll need to read more before I have a definitive answer. Read," she said, shoving the book before him. Draco's brows shot up as he read what she had found.

"Interesting. We'll go more into this later. Right now, we need to go get Red and Scarhead for lunch. Think they're done?"

"Probably not since Harry has a lot to tell her, but this would be as good of a time as any. I'll get them," she said as Draco nodded.

A half hour later, Hermione returned with Harry and Ginny in tow. Ginny's eyes were still puffy, and if Draco didn't know better, Potter had been crying as well. His old self would have smirked and made fun of him, but he had had similar moments with Hermione and was certainly in no spot to judge. Draco nodded to Harry in silence acknowledgement.

"Andromeda is kicking us out," Draco said. "We're going to Diagon Alley. I'm sure Hermione's filled you in?" The two nodded. "The Floo is only open to my aunt's and to Mother's. We'll Floo to Andromeda's first and then over the Leaky Cauldron," Draco stated before rubbing his hand over his face, dreading what awaited them on this trip.

"What about reporters?" Ginny inquired, knowing exacting what Draco was thinking.

"We just go about our business and ignore them," Hermione answered simply. "Unless it's Rita Skeeter. I may have a word or two with that woman." Hermione started to fume prompting Draco to rub her shoulders.

"I can always _Avada_ her," Draco said sympathetically. Everyone looked at Draco with mixed expressions. "Oh, don't tell me you haven't all thought about it yourselves," he said lightly causing Hermione snort with laughter. "See, she has," he said, pointing to his girlfriend. Harry finally conceded and nodded as well. "And look, even Potter, too," he said, pointing at Harry. Ginny looked at Draco skeptically. "Don't worry, Red. I've never used the Killing Curse on anyone and have no intention of starting now." Ginny seemed to relax and gave a hint of a smile toward Hermione who looked reassuringly at her friend.

"I'm still mulling over the thought of putting her in a jar for another year," Hermione said under her breath as Draco and Harry burst out laughing. Ginny looked between the three confused before Harry leaned over and whispered something in Ginny's ear. When he finished she looked at Hermione and broke out in a fit of giggles.

The four gathered their things, saying good bye to Andromeda and Teddy. They would probably return before Andromeda and had decided to stay and have dinner in Muggle London if all went well. Before they decided to leave, Draco leaned over and whispered to Harry. The two talked amongst themselves with hushed voices and brief nods. The girls were uncertain of what was being exchanged, but Hermione had full faith that the boys would have their best interests in mind. When Ginny began to step forward to protest their secrecy, Hermione reached and placed her hand on Ginny's arm to stop her.

"Sometimes, men just need to do their own thing," Hermione said to the redhead in a whisper. "Besides, with Harry involved, I'm sure there are no plots for world domination involved. I like that they are getting along."

Ginny nodded at Hermione before lending quiet observation of the two. Draco looked at Hermione when he thought she wasn't looking and would linger in his gaze before turning back to Harry, all the while listening and nodding at Harry's every word. She reassured herself that Harry had looked at her like that at some point, but she couldn't escape the pang of jealousy she had for Hermione just in that moment. And then it hit her. Malfoy really cared about Hermione because she knew that look. How could she be jealous over something that wasn't real? Especially when she longed for Harry to look at her the same way. She felt Hermione elbow her in the side and nod in Harry's direction. Ginny saw Harry had also been looking at her as well and saw the same affection for her that Draco had given her friend. Had she been so blind? She smiled at Harry as she came to terms with the fact that she had been wrong about Malfoy and dreadfully so. It would take time for her to come to terms with it all, but she settled on the fact that she eventually would.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked them both. Each of the girls nodded.

They traveled by Floo to Andromeda's without hassle and looked at each other one last time before taking the Floo again to their final destination. With one last moment of hesitation, Harry and Ginny were the first to leave and gave Draco and Hermione a reassuring look before disappearing into the flames. Draco turned to Hermione and squeezed her hand whilst looking at her apprehensively.

"It's like a plaster, Draco. It only stings for a moment if you do it quick but hurts like hell if you pull it off slowly." And before Draco could ask what she was on about, Hermione threw a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace and pulled Draco quickly into the flame whilst calling out for the Leaky Cauldron.


	15. C15: A Trip to Diagon Alley

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**  
A Trip to Diagon Alley

How Draco had managed to exit the Floo before Hermione was beyond him, yet when he stumbled out of the fireplace, he nearly landed on Harry and Ginny, knocking them over. Draco braced himself as Hermione slammed into his back. The normal bustling hum of the pub ceased as customers looked at them.

"Looks like you got a Death Eater problem there, Potter," Draco heard someone sneer. He couldn't place the voice, but it was vaguely familiar. "Hear you're making friends with Malfoy now." Hermione came to Draco's side before stepping next to Harry in front of him. "There's Granger. How's McLaggen? Cheatin' on him too, are ye?"

Draco got a better look at who was speaking. Seamus Finnigan. Next to him was fellow Gryffindor, Dean Thomas.

Hermione leaned into Harry and asked him what Seamus was talking about. He muttered something about the _Daily Prophet_ and to "ask Draco" before he started to turn on the two Gryffindors in front of him. Harry was quickly interrupted.

"Finnigan, stuff it," Ginny stepped forward, hands on her hips. "You too, Dean," Ginny said as she rounded on the laughing boy.

"Having Ginny speak for you now, too, Potter?" Seamus said as both boys snickered.

Before Draco or anyone else could fully comprehend what had happened, the two young men began shrieking loudly, falling over each other as they began pawing at their faces in desperation. Each were trying to fight off bogeys the size of enormous bats. Harry began shaking his head, smiling. As Ginny quickly stowed her wand she flipped her hair over her shoulder in one sassy move. She turned to the three. "Shall we?"

"Nice, Red," Draco laughed, paying her a compliment. "Remind me not to piss you off." Ginny grinned proudly and held her head high.

"They were being pompous arseholes. Seamus has a mouth on him and doesn't know when to shut it. Dean, well... Dean just does whatever Seamus does. I'm surprised I ever dated the guy," Ginny said in a matter-of-fact tone. "They'll be alright and apologize to Harry later. Probably a combination of too much Firewhiskey and the sight of you," she said pointing at Draco.

A palpable silence settled between the four as they heard the murmur of customers resume, talking about them with mixed curiosity. They were equally uncomfortable under all the stares, and Draco knew that Hermione had grown nervous who had since started inching closer to him.

"It's a little crowded here. Too many familiar faces, I think. There's a place here in Diagon Alley that we can go where we will get a little less attention," Draco offered. The other three nodded at him in agreement. "Let's go then."

Exiting out of the pub, they walked down Diagon Alley. Draco led the way with Hermione in hand and worked their way through the crowd. By the time they made it in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies, the crowd was thick with people who had begun to press upon the four. Reporters had joined in and began shouting out questions.

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger! Are you and Cormac McLaggen eloping in Paris?"

"Is it true you are having Ronald Weasley's love child?"

"Harry Potter! Are you and Miss Weasley the real parents of Teddy Lupin?"

"Did you really kill You-Know-Who?"

"Is it true the Malfoys lost their fortune?"

Hermione motioned for Draco to lean into her so she could speak and did so. A camera bulb flashed from somewhere to their right. She spoke to him in a loud whisper, "What the heck, Draco? Eloping with McLaggen? Love child?"

Draco nodded and mouthed "tell you later" as he tried to push through the crowd but was unsuccessful. Just then, they heard a booming voice, under the Sonorus Charm.

"These four are under Ministry protection. You will clear the area now or be detained by Aurors." The four watched as the sea of wizards and witches parted, giving them a wide berth. The voice belonged to Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic. "_Quietus_," he said as his voice returned to normal volume. "Harry! Hermione!" Kingsley greeted the two and turned to the redhead and the blond standing beside each. "Miss Weasley. Mr. Malfoy," he greeted respectively. "What does Diagon Alley owe the pleasure for today?"

"Andromeda Tonks kicked us out of the house for the day to run errands," Hermione said first causing Kingsley laugh.

"Sounds like Andie," Kingsley said as another bulb flashed off to their left. "Reporters. Well, let's give the _Prophet_ something noteworthy to write about for tomorrow's edition, shall we? Let me take you to lunch." Draco hung back behind Hermione, feeling like an outsider to the small group. "Malfoy, you too," Kingsley added, clasping the young man on the shoulder. All four nodded in agreement and followed Kingsley to a small café nestled between the old storefront for Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour and Eeylops Owl Emporium. When they entered, they were immediately seated in a private section, away from other patrons. Kingsley warded the area with protective charms and other deterrents to hasten away unwanted listeners after they placed their orders. Kingsley briefly mentioned that he knew the owner and they all nodded.

"So, why are you really in Diagon Alley today?" Kingsley inspected the four closely and smiled when he noticed how close Draco was sitting next to Hermione. Had the Minister been looking under the table, he would have noticed the two holding hands. Hermione had grabbed Draco's hand to settle his nerves.

Kingsley looked at Ginny and Harry. "Now you two I know about. Molly can't stop gushing about making you an official part of the family someday," he said motioning to Harry who looked slightly embarrassed. "And this," he said, then turning to Draco and Hermione, "is obviously a recent development." He smiled at the couple. "You certainly know how to send tongues wagging at the _Prophet_ it seems." Kingsley chuckled whilst looking at Hermione. "According to Ms. Skeeter, you are making your way through the Wizarding World's Most Eligible Bachelor list." Hermione looked at Harry, who shrugged, and then looked at Draco.

"Sorry, I meant to tell you after my visit with Blaise," Draco said quickly. "We just had a lot happen in a short amount of time," he finished under his breath. Hermione nodded and rubbed the top of his hand with her thumb in understanding before turning her attention back to Kingsley.

"Thank you for your kind words in your letter," Hermione said, changing the subject.

The Minister suddenly sobered and nodded at Hermione. "Horrible news," he said whilst looking sympathetically at her. "It's never pleasant business telling a child of their parents' passing. Are you getting on well? Anything that I can do for you as Minister?"

"Everything is fine. I have wonderful friends who've been here for me." Hermione smiled at the others around the table. She squeezed Draco's hand under the table which had come to rest on her leg. He had been there for her most of all.

"Very good," Kingsley concluded and gave her a nod. "Not to change the subject, but I did have an ulterior motive in asking you to lunch today. Ministry business, I must say. So, it is fortunate that I ran into you two." Harry and Hermione exchanged queer looks with one another. What had Kingsley wanted with them? The Minister cleared his throat. "I was referring to Harry and Mr. Malfoy, here," he said causing Draco look up suddenly.

As much as Harry liked Kingsley and Draco tolerated the man, neither wanted to be a part of any official Ministry business. They remained quiet. Kingsley chuckled softly and took this as his cue to continue.

"It is nothing that I want you to do for the Ministry directly," he said, sensing their hesitation, and turned to Harry. "I talked to Minnie, and she informed me that you would be returning to Hogwarts." Harry frowned and nodded. "I had hoped you'd jump in feet first as an Auror after the war," he said. Kingsley quickly changed the direction of the conversation as he saw Harry's look of protest. "Hogwarts has a lot of upcoming eighth-years who will be returning to complete their seventh-year studies. They want to finish their education, but some of them also want to train as Aurors as well. I've spoken to my replacement in the department, and we've devised a plan to help boost our numbers and to allow our new recruits time to finish their studies at Hogwarts as well." The Minister's new information seemed to pique Draco's interest whilst Harry seemed undaunted by it all. "I had hoped to recruit you to this task, Harry. I know you had expressed interest in becoming an Auror."

"It's not that, Kingsley. I appreciate the thought, I just spent several years fighting against Dark wizards. I thought I would take a break, spend time with Ginny here, and finish my studies before I commit to anything," Harry explained.

Kingsley nodded thoughtfully. "I understand, Harry. Please, think about it. It would revolutionize the Auror training program with what we have planned," he added.

It was Draco's turn to ask questions. "How will this program work? Doesn't Hogwarts operate independently of the Ministry's affairs? I thought we would have learned about the problems it caused when the Ministry interfered before," Draco stated.

"Ah, too right, but this is a joint venture between the school and the Ministry. It has the backing of the school governors and Headmistress McGonagall," Kingsley responded.

"How do you propose for trainees to continue their studies and participate in Auror training? The first year of Auror training is brutal without adding N.E.W.T.-level courses to the load," Hermione pointed out.

"Already thought of, Miss Granger. The plan is for our recruits to take three mandatory core-level courses and slot their fourth with a class of their choosing. They would be attending these courses with their fellow Hogwarts students and the rest of the time they would be participating in a modified Auror training schedule," Kingsley said as he pulled a parchment from his robe and placed it on the table in front of Harry and Draco. "This is the rough outline of what we're expecting in the first year of this new program. The Auror department is hurting for new blood. There's been too much corruption over the years, and we feel the best and brightest are at Hogwarts in your seventh and eighth-years."

Draco looked at Hermione, each having a silent conversation with one another. Draco knew this would be his way to back to the school. He wanted to be an Auror and knew that Hermione had wanted him to attend Hogwarts with her. The only question for him was why the Minister was looking to him to join this program.

"I can see the look on your face, Mr. Malfoy," Kingsley said with a smile. "Why did I ask you to join?"

"Well, that certainly is the million Galleon question isn't it, Minister Shacklebolt?" Draco asked, causing the Minister to bellow with laughter.

"Well, most folks would think Harry and Mr. Weasley would be the obvious choices for this program. Part of the Golden Trio. War heroes and the like. We even considered asking Miss Granger here, but I know she has her eye focused on Ministry Law," he said whilst looking at Hermione who nodded in agreement. "However, we've been going about it all wrong. We need folks who have had exposure and training in the Dark Arts. 'Know thy enemy' as some would put it." Kingsley lowered his voice. "And I know what you have been through, Draco. I thought that you would want to apply what you know to a more positive experience."

Draco nodded at the Minister in overwhelming agreement. If Draco were unable to pursue a career as a curse breaker, he had wanted to be an Auror. And it was for those noble reasons in part that he wanted to do it but it was also to make better his name.

Draco looked to Harry who had been studying Draco's reaction carefully. The Slytherin wasn't sure what to think, but he wanted to talk to the scar-headed boy about all this. Where Draco saw opportunity, he was sure that Harry saw entrapment by the Ministry. Draco felt that Harry would be stupid to pass up such an opportunity, and given the looks that Ginny was giving Harry, she thought the same. Draco cleared his throat, getting Harry's attention.

"Potter, a moment?" Draco stood and motioned his head toward the lavatory sign in back of the establishment. Harry nodded and stood. The two boys went to the men's room where Draco checked the stalls and then magically locked the door and placed a silencing charm on it. "Okay spill, Potter. What going through that head of yours?"

"I'm thinking I don't want to do it."

"Why?" asked Draco in disbelief. This is all Potter had ever talked about doing in his years at Hogwarts, at least according to Hermione.

"For obvious reasons. I'm not saying no in general. I'm just saying not right now. I can always join the department after Hogwarts. I wanted to play Quidditch this year, among other things. How will that all fit in if I'm cramming for N.E.W.T.s, taking these courses, and training to fight Dark wizards?"

Draco laughed, shaking his head. "Training to fight Dark wizards? Really, Potter? Listen to yourself. Who did you just fight and kill single-handedly a few months ago? Here let me spell out his name. Voldemort." Draco shook his head. "What other training do you need? And Quidditch? Ask Kingsley about it. Hell, ask McGonagall. And as far as your N.E.W.T.s, I'm sure we won't escape those brutal revision schedules that Hermione comes up with when it comes time," he said causing Harry to smile at his last statement. Hermione's revision schedules were infamous even outside of Gryffindor.

"Well, first off, I had help defeating Voldemort—his name was Tom Riddle, by the way—and I'm sure there won't be time for Quidditch if we do this. Did you see the parchment that Kingsley sat in front of us? We won't even be in our assigned houses. We'll be in our own dorms," Harry said.

"Yes, but if you also looked closer, they are also picking seventh-year candidates as well, who will also be roomed with us. Now, you can't tell me that the old bat would pass on allowing us to play if those from her own house lacked the opportunity to play their final year," Draco pointed out prompting Harry to nod in agreement. The blond did have a point. "It doesn't hurt to ask. And we try it for the year, take our N.E.W.T.s, and if at the end we decide we don't like it, we can walk away. What do we have to lose?"

Harry laughed. "And here I was the one set on convincing others to let you go to Hogwarts when it's Kingsley who offering it to you on a silver platter. Now you're the strong arming me to take the same deal." Harry shook his head at the strange turn of events.

"Well, I saw Red sitting next to you, and she looked like she was ready to hex your bits off if you outright declined the Minister's offer. Come on, Potter. Let's go before they worry. You might have ample opportunities as the Boy Who Lived, but mine are limited. I'll take what I can get," Draco said with a chuckle.

Harry laughed. Draco lifted the spells on the door and the two went back to their seats. Draco saw Hermione laughing over something one of them had said with Ginny rolling her eyes at the Minister. The table became quiet as the two sat down. Their food had come whilst they were away.

"So, what's the verdict?" Kingsley said, looking at the boys.

"Potter here wants to play Quidditch. And of course, I can't let Gryffindor win so I want in as well." Harry shook his head and smiled at Draco. "I know that might create a problem if we are," Draco leaned over the parchment to read it one last time, "roomed in separate dormitories and not with our houses?"

Kingsley laughed and looked between both of them. "I'll talk to Minnie. That crazy woman has a soft spot for the sport, and if I remember who we had slotted on our roster for the new program, she's going to lose most of her house team if she doesn't let them play." Draco and Harry smiled at one another. Ginny beamed and nodded once to Draco in thanks.

The group finished their meal in relative peace as they shared amusing stories with one another and tried to avoid all topic of the war. Occasionally, a reporter had made it into the small café to snap a picture of the group but was introduced to Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex in short order which promptly convinced them to leave. The four of them were certain they would be on the cover of the _Daily_ _Prophet_ by morning, but seeing Ginny hex them brought satisfaction just the same.

As they parted ways with the Minister, Kingsley indicated he would be in touch with them, and that he would have a meeting with the Headmistress on Draco's behalf. The Minister wanted to ensure Draco had a spot at Hogwarts in the fall since Draco had agreed to take up the Minister on his offer. When farewells were exchanged, Hermione turned to Draco and beamed at him, excited at the turn of events. Draco rolled his eyes playfully at her enthusiastic display and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go to Flourish and Blotts. I know you are dying to see if they have any new arrivals," Draco said to Hermione before turning to Harry. "We'll catch up with you in about an hour. Might as well meet us at the book shop. I'm sure I'll have trouble peeling her away." Ginny and Harry laughed whilst Hermione frowned at Draco.

As the couples went their separate ways, Draco slid his hands into his trouser pockets whilst Hermione wrapped her arm through his as they walked. The occasional flash went off at the two, but they walked as if oblivious to the world around them. Unbeknownst to them, a lanky young man with ginger hair watched whilst fuming in the shadows. Turning on his heel, Ron made his way toward Weasley Wizard Wheezes where he ran into his sister and Harry as he entered the main door.

"Harry," he called out. Harry and Ginny turned abruptly to look at Ron.

"Ron," Harry responded in greeting each shaking hands with one another before pulling the other into a brotherly hug. "How are you doing?"

"I saw you with the Minister. What did Shacklebolt want?"

Harry immediately knew that Ron had seen Hermione and Draco but did not mention the two in his carefully worded response. "Wanted to talk about the new training program for Aurors at Hogwarts this year," Harry said, watching Ron's face twitch. "I was a bit reluctant at first, but with some convincing, I'm came on board."

"About time you talked some sense into Harry," Ron said, looking at his sister as they heard George laugh next to them.

"Weren't you just telling me that you and Malfoy decided to do it together, Harry." Ginny gave George a scathing look. "Hey, I'm not here to judge the Ferret, but I think you would have at least asked my brother here before asking Malfoy to join you."

Ginny focused her fury on George as Harry noticed something peculiar about Ron. His right hand was shaking at his side causing Harry to frown with worry.

"Actually it was the other way around, if you must know. The Minister asked Harry and Malfoy... together. And Harry here wasn't going to do it. I need to thank Malfoy for talking some sense into this git here," Ginny huffed at her brother before looking at Harry. Harry smiled at his girlfriend whilst Ron snorted in disgust.

"So, Malfoy's your new best friend now, Harry? I guess Dean and Seamus were right," Ron snapped at him.

"Ron," Harry warned, trying to avoid a scene. "You know that is not true. We get along. Nothing more."

"And I couldn't think of any reason for you to go out of your way to be nice to the stupid Ferret unless—" Ron stopped himself, his eyes widened with sudden realization. Ron growled as he pushed past Harry and Ginny, exploding through storefront and out onto the street below. Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"Uh oh," they both said in unison and took off after Ron. They knew he would be looking for Hermione and, by proxy, Malfoy as well. This was not good. The two made it out to the street in time to see Ron walking through the crowd toward Flourish and Blotts whilst shoving people out of his way. Harry chased after Ron and reached him just short of the door before entering.

"What are you doing, Ron?" Harry asked whilst pulling Ron back from the door.

"I need to talk to her, Harry. Let me go."

"You were following us. You knew she was here. What game are you playing at?" Harry pulled hard on Ron's arm, dragging him back into the street. Harry watched as Ginny nodded to him, slipping quickly inside unnoticed. It was obvious that they needed to warn Draco and Hermione.

"She's with Malfoy," Ron spat. "First McLaggen. Now Malfoy. Is she just trying to take the piss out of me?"

"It's not like that and you know it, Ron," Harry said as the ginger tried to pull himself from Harry's grasp. "She doesn't want to be with you." Ron turned to look at Harry, his face now puce with color. Harry noticed that Ron's face had started twitching with rage as he shot a look of fury at his friend. "What's wrong with you?" Harry asked with genuine concern.

"My girlfriend is with Malfoy. That's what's wrong! I need to talk some sense into her."

"No you don't. Someone needs to talk some sense into _you_—"

Harry was cut off by a fist making contact with his face. He fell to the ground, holding his nose, as Ron had escaped his grasp.

"HERMIONE!"

Harry heard Ron call to her through the blur of blood as he rushed to his feet to chase after him.

"HERMIONE!"

Ron was getting away. Ginny had warned Draco and Hermione who tried to slip away unnoticed. However, Ron had seen the two at the last minute which prompted him to punch Harry to get away. Draco was leading Hermione through the crowd by her hand as a frantic Ron closed the distance behind them.

"HERMIONE!"

Just as Ron reached the pair, Draco turned around and placed Hermione behind him. The crowd had grown thick with all the commotion, movement was impossible. All he could do was protect Hermione and defend against Ron.

"Move Ferret. "NOW!" Ron commanded as he attempted to reach around Draco and grab at Hermione. "She wants nothing to do with you!"

"On the contrary, Weasel," Draco growled, pushing Ron back from Hermione and himself. The crowd around them grew in size and began to press upon the three. Hermione shrieked as someone in the crowd reached for her arm and tried to pull her away from Draco. Sensing the overwhelming danger that Hermione was in, Draco began to pull his wand but dropped it when Ron charged at him, knocking him to the ground. Hermione's hand had also slipped from his grasp when Draco fell. He began to panic.

Seeing that Hermione was free of his grasp, Ron immediately lunged for her. Hermione felt a pair of firm hands hold her in place as Ron grabbed hold of her. Before she knew what happened next, the strange pair of hands let go the instant Ron initiated the familiar pull of a Side-Along.

And like that, Hermione was gone.

# # #

Hermione stumbled forward as she appeared with a pop at the new destination. She began to fall face first toward the ground but felt a pair of steadying hands grab onto her to keep her from falling. Shaking off the nauseated feeling she turned around and saw Ron standing there, still holding onto her.

"Ron! What in Merlin's name are you doing?" she yelled at him whilst trying to pull herself from his grasp. She met unwavering resistance.

"It's about time someone talked some sense into you, and I'm going to do it," he growled out whilst shifting the hold from her arms to grabbing her hand. Turning around and pulling her forward, Ron drug her along with him up to the familiar house in front of them. She certainly hadn't expected to be taken here, but it had given her hope that she would see a way out of the current situation. "Stop dragging your feet," he snapped at her as he pulled Hermione along with a sudden jerk to her arm.

As Ron pulled Hermione through the back door, they were immediately greeted by the sight of Mrs. Weasley and Andromeda who had Teddy with her. Molly stood almost immediately, pulling Hermione into a tight hug whilst fusing over her.

"Oh dear, it's so good to see you. It's about time you came home with Ron," she said, hugging the girl once more. Ron never let go of her hand.

Hermione's eyes shifted to Andromeda and pleaded silently for help. The woman frowned for a moment and changed her outward expression almost immediately. "Hermione!" Andromeda stood with Teddy in her arms as she approached the girl. "It's so good to see you after all these months." Andromeda gave her brief but sympathetic look. Hermione knew to play along.

"It's so good to see you too, Andromeda! And look at Teddy, he's getting so big," Hermione gushed at the woman and then at Teddy. She forced a smile as Andromeda pulled her into a small hug and leaned into her.

Andromeda whispered in her ear, "Take Teddy and go." Hermione continued to smile brightly and attempted to take the baby from his grandmother but was stopped by Ron.

"We need to talk, 'Mione."

"Nonsense," Andromeda tutted. "Let the poor girl visit with my grandson. It's been a while. She misses him." Ron frowned and let go of Hermione's hand. "Here, you take Teddy and go for a walk with him outside," she said as Hermione nodded, taking the child.

Ron slid in front of back door blocking their path. "No, she can visit with Teddy right here. Right, 'Mione?" Hermione looked from Ron to Andromeda and then to Mrs. Weasley who seemed more interested in Hermione and the baby than obvious tension that was in the air.

"Don't they just look darling together, Andie?" Molly asked the woman. "I can't wait until this girl starts giving me grandchildren. Look, she's a natural," she said cooing at the baby in Hermione's arms.

"Oh, let Hermione have a few moments with Teddy alone. I think he's overdue for a nap anyway," Andromeda said to her friend before turning to Hermione. "Would you be a dear and take Teddy up to Ginny's room and lie him down for his nap?" The girl nodded at the older woman who added a whisper as she passed. "Stay there and lock the door."

Ron attempted to follow her but was stopped when Andromeda took him by the arm. "So, Ron. You must tell me all about you and Hermione." This seemed to catch the young Weasley's attention, and he sat down at the kitchen table with his mother and the other woman. Andromeda was hoping to distract the two long enough for Hermione to leave safely with Teddy, or at the very least, wait until help would arrive. She was certain Harry and the others would be along shortly.

Hermione rushed to Ginny's room with the baby and immediately locked the door behind her. She wasn't sure if she should sneak out then, but judging by Andromeda's not overly cryptic tone, Hermione assumed that the woman would signal when when it was safe to leave. She was scared but also furious at Ron for what he had done. Teddy shifted in her arms as she comforted the small child who began to fuss. She looked at the baby and immediately saw Teddy's hair and eyes change in color. A smile came to her lips.

_Draco._

"You're absolutely brilliant, Teddy," she cooed at him whilst laying the baby on Ginny's bed. Hermione took out her wand and fished through her pockets, looking for the medallion Draco had given her. She quickly sent him a message and turned back to the child. "Now we wait," she said, comforting Teddy as much as she needed comforting herself.

# # #

Harry and Ginny had rushed to Draco's side, scanning the crowd whilst looking for any clues. Immediately, Harry's focus landed on the two boys from earlier in the day.

"Where did he take her, Seamus? Dean?" Harry grabbed Seamus by the collar as he pulled him out of the crowd. Ginny trained her wand on Dean as Draco grabbed him as well.

"Merlin, Harry! Ye know as much as we do," Seamus answered. Dean held his hands up defensively. "Quite a show watching Ron get one up on Malfoy, though," Seamus said, laughing at Draco. Draco immediately dropped his grip on Dean and went for the Irish Gryffindor instead whilst pushing Harry aside with force. Draco lifted the boy and held him against a nearby wall with his wand drawn and pressed forcefully into his neck.

"You'll tell me where she is right now," he demanded. " I care very little about maintaining my improved reputation at the moment. Tell me something or regret not speaking." Draco pressed the wand further into Seamus' throat. Harry and Ginny noticed as the air began to crackle with latent magical energy around Draco.

Seamus and Dean both looked to Harry for help, but Harry casually twirled his own wand in his hands before looking at the two. "I'd trust in what Malfoy says, you two. I know you aren't possibly that barmy to set Malfoy off... at least here of all places."

"What's it to ye, Malfoy?" Seamus mocked the blond in his thick Irish brogue.

"Hermione is my girlfriend, Finnigan," Draco said in a low breath. Seamus rolled his eyes for a moment before looking at Harry who nodded in confirmation.

"No way, Harry," Seamus said in disbelief before breaking down in nervous laughter. Harry nodded again as Seamus shrugged at the revelation and looked worriedly at the Slytherin in front of him. "Well, me and Dean here came on about the same time Ron put ye in the ground, Malfoy," he said, looking at Dean who nodded at the group.

"We saw Malfoy have hold of Hermione and then the next thing we know, Malfoy's on the ground and Hermione's gone," Dean added.

Just then, Draco felt something warm in his pocket and vibrate. "The medallion," Draco breathed with a margin of relief as he immediately let go of the Gryffindor and fished through his pockets. Harry, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus all exchanged confused looks. Draco pulled the enchanted piece from his pocket and held it in his hand. He read it out loud.

_The Burrow. Come quick._

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Thank Merlin for my brother being a daft git," she said as she put away her wand. "Don't think I'm done with you two, either," she added looking at Seamus and Dean. Both boys nodded in unison.

"Let's go get her," Draco said, looking to Harry and Ginny. "I'll need to Side-Along."

"We need George first. If he's there, he might be able to talk some sense into our brother," she stated. "Or at the very least, he's good for a distraction while we get Hermione out of there," she added.

"Right," Harry said in quick agreement. "We'll all go in at once. Andromeda might have already left Teddy in Molly's care so we'll need to be careful on that count as well."

Draco groaned. He had forgotten that his aunt was to pay a visit and sent a quick message back to Hermione.

"Need our help Harry?" Seamus and Dean looked at Harry as they stepped forward. "It's not right stealing some blokes girl like that. Don't care who ye are," Seamus added looking at Draco.

"Hermione says she has Teddy with her in Ginny's room. Andromeda is with Ron and Molly downstairs," Draco looked up from his coin. "She knows we're coming." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on you two," Harry said to Dean and Seamus as they walked quickly toward Wealsey's Wizard Wheezes. "We'll take the Floo from George's," he said, prompting them all to nod.

When they arrived, the situation was quickly explained to George who groaned at his brother. "I swear there's something not right with that boy," George said. Half the room looked at him and rolled their eyes at George for stating the obvious. "Let's go in twos. I'll go in first with Harry. Ginny and Malfoy who'll go to Hermione and then Seamus and Dean who'll help us if needed with Ron," George said. Everyone agreed and stepped into the Floo in their respective order, calling out for The Burrow.

Meanwhile, Ron had been regaling Andromeda and his mother about his plans with Hermione. By the time they heard the Floo in the other room roar to life, Ron had already had their wedding planned out in full—much to the satisfaction of his mother—and discussed when they would start trying for their first child. George and Harry came bounding through the kitchen door with George's arm slung around Harry's shoulders.

"I'm telling you Harry, Puddlemere's going to wipe the Cannons out this season. I don't care what Ron says." George grinned wildly. "Oh, speaking of my ickle brother. Hi, Ron!"

Harry nodded to George as both began to watch Ron fidget nervously. Ron narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the newcomers.

"Oh, be nice to your brother, George," Mrs. Weasley scolded her son. "Harry, so good to see you," she said, smiling at him. "Come now, join us for a spot of tea. Andromeda is visiting with Teddy today."

Harry exchanged looks with Andromeda who briefly nodded to Harry in acknowledgement of the situation. For a moment, Harry thought it was odd that there was no mention of Hermione by Mrs. Weasley or Ron.

George cleared his throat. "Are we expecting anyone else, Mother?"

Molly suddenly appeared nervous as she looked between both her sons and then to Harry. Just as the Floo sounded in the other room, George promptly let off a Whiz-bang at the table causing all those in the room to jump half out of their wits over the minor disruption.

"GEORGE!" Molly cried out just as Ron looked at the door to the other room.

"Was that the Floo?" Ron asked, standing up. Harry pulled him down quickly, back into his seat.

"No, just George causing trouble," Harry said, attempting to divert Ron's attention. Ron frowned, not fully convinced.

As Harry began to speak again, everyone heard the Floo as George fumbled for another distraction. Just as he went to let off another Whiz-bang, Seamus and Dean fell through the door into the kitchen.

"Hey, Harry! Ron! Mrs. Weasley," Seamus said bowing to the older woman. "We've come by for a bit of Quidditch. You game?" Molly frowned at the two boys.

"I think that's a great idea," Harry said a little too eager upon standing. Ron looked at Harry suspiciously. "Come on Ron, up you go. A little two on two out on the pitch?"

"Harry, do you think I'm stupid? You know she's here," Ron said, pulling himself from Harry's grasp. He looked at his brother, the three other boys, and then to his mother, who smiled and nodded with encouragement. "She's not going anywhere until I talk to her," Ron added. "And why is she taking so long? How long does it take that bloody brat to fall asleep?"

Andromeda gasped at Ron.

"Molly, I know he's your son, but I won't have him talk about Teddy in that manner," Andromeda said whilst standing. Secretly, Andromeda was glad for Ron's verbal blunder. She was hoping that admonishing the Weasley boy would buy Hermione a little time. Judging by the presence of Harry, she could only assume that Draco and Ginny were helping Hermione make her escape.

"What, Mrs. Tonks? He's a little bit of a freak like his mother. And from what Harry says, he cries all the time," Ron spat.

This time, it was Harry that turned on Ron.

"He's a baby, Ron. Babies cry! You really are a right git, you know? First you blame everyone else for your own problems, then you run Hermione off and won't listen to her when she tells you that it is over. Now you are making fun of a little baby? What other brilliant notions do you have to tell us?" Harry shook his head in disbelief at his friend. "What the hell happened to you Ron?" he asked as he clenched his fists in anger at his friend.

"I will not have fighting in my house," Molly said to both boys. "Take it outside if you want but you will _not_ do it in here." Harry was still sore over the punch from Ron earlier and wanted to return the favor. He glared at his best friend for only a moment before everyone heard a commotion from the next room with the Floo activating once more.

"Hermione," Ron said under his breath in anger.

Ron stood and charged from the room with wand in hand whilst knocking Seamus and Harry out of his way. When Ron entered the living room, he saw Draco for only a split second before the Slytherin cast a handful of powder, calling out for Malfoy Manor as he did so. Ron threw a curse, just barely missing his intended target as Draco disappeared in the flames.

"What the bloody hell was Malfoy doing here!?" Ron charged up the stairs to Ginny's room, throwing the door open. "WHERE IS SHE?" he screamed in rage whilst looking at his sister who sat innocently on the edge of her bed.

"I have no idea who you are talking, Ron," Ginny said as she twirled her wand in her fingers before looking up at her brother. She noticed Ron's right hand shaking, barely able to hold his own wand. "Are you okay?" Ginny asked, suddenly concerned for him. It was obvious something was wrong with her brother. However, he left without answering and rushed out of her room before disappearing down the stairs with marked determination.

"Where is she Harry?" Ron held out his wand, pointing it at his raven-haired friend. "She's with Malfoy, right? Tell me, Harry!" Ron grabbed a handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace before throwing it down and calling out for Malfoy Manor himself. Everyone showed little surprise when noting happened save for Ron who was now enraged. He screamed in frustration before turning his wand on Andromeda.

_She knew. Of course she knew,_ Ron raged internally. They were all plotting against him.

Harry yelled a disarming spell as Ron began to fire a spell at the woman. Ron growled at Harry as his wand sailed into Harry's hand and began to charge him before someone yelled _Petrificus Totalus _from the other side of the room_._ The spell stopped Ron in his tracks as he fell ridged to the floor. Andromeda let out a sigh of relief as Ginny stepped forward with her wand still trained on her brother. Mrs. Weasley gasped as she rushed to her son's side.

"Seriously, Mum. Ron needs help," Ginny said, sighing whilst looking at her brother. "There is no Ron and Hermione, either... despite what my idiot brother says. There hasn't been for months." Ginny began to levitate her brother toward his room. "If you don't check him in to St. Mungo's, Harry and I will do it for you," she said whilst Molly looked at her child in shock.

Harry looked at the pained expression that was frozen on Ron's face. His eyes looked wild with fury, and Harry knew that if Ron did not get help soon, this would not be the last of his attempts to come between Hermione and Draco. Perhaps Ginny was right. Maybe he needed committed to St. Mungo's sooner rather than later. Obviously, something was wrong. Harry and Ginny had both noticed the ticks and tremors coming from Ron and they were sure that others noticed as well.

Harry sighed. "Ron needs help, Molly. Hermione does not love Ron. She doesn't even want to be with him. She's with someone else now. You need to help him learn to accept it," Harry said, trying to reason with Mrs. Weasley. The woman looked at Harry with tears in her eyes.

"What did she do to him?" Molly muttered as she looked at her son. Anger flared as contempt rose for Hermione in the woman.

"Hermione didn't do anything, Mum. My brother just has problems with rejection. He always has," Ginny said, standing up to her mother.

"And what I can tell, the git has lost all touch with reality," George added. "I think he's taken the loss of Fred harder than any of us."

Molly rounded on her son. "Don't say his name in this house," she growled, pointed at her son. "Don't say his name." Molly sobbed as she stormed back into the kitchen. Andromeda looked to George and Ginny and nodded softly as she walked after Molly.

"Mum is so out of line," Ginny huffed and threw herself into the nearest chair. Dean and Seamus, who had been quiet this whole time finally spoke.

"What's up with the shaking?" Seamus asked.

"Did you see his hand?" Dean asked as well.

Everyone in the room nodded.

"George? What's going on?" Harry asked whilst looking at the older Weasley.

"Honestly, Harry, I don't know. He's out all night. Every night. And if he isn't stewing about Hermione, then he's out with a different girl he picks up at the pub. You should see some of the slags he brings back to the shop," George offered as everyone looked at him. "I'm not his babysitter," he said whilst giving an apologetic shrug.

Harry nodded. "Well, for now, we need to keep him clear of Hermione until he can sort himself out—"

"Or have someone do the job for him." Harry looked at Seamus after he spoke. "What, Harry? I saw the look on Malfoy's face. If Ron goes near Granger, Malfoy's gonna to kill him." Harry knew that Seamus' remarks were not far from the truth. Malfoy was highly protective of Hermione and would hurt anyone who would try to harm her.

"So, what do we do with him for now?" Harry asked everyone in the room as he ran his hand through his unruly hair.

"Let him cool off," Andromeda said from the doorway. "Molly will be fine, eventually, but I think we're asking too much of the poor woman when she probably needs help herself," she explained with a resigned sigh. "I'll talk to Arthur. He's been trying with Molly and Ron as well. However, Arthur has always been of a mind that if you ignore your troubles, they'll go away. No offense to either you or George," she said as she looked at Ginny.

"Dad's always been the easy-going, fun type—"

"But he thinks that problems just magically solve themselves if you wait long enough," George finished for his sister.

"Obviously, ignoring this won't solve anything," Andromeda added with an overwrought frown. "Arthur has always meant well and has tried to do right by his family, but when you see enough turmoil in your own flesh and blood, you sometimes turn a blind eye because you don't want to deal with the pain you see them go through. It's easier to deny than to fix the problem."

"Well, I'm sure that Draco and Hermione are safe now. Ron's upstairs, and we'll let the spell wear off on its own. Ginny and I will stay here tonight to keep an eye on him," Harry concluded.

"And maybe tomorrow we can talk to Mum and Dad and see if we can't get Ron checked out. Or at least find out what the bloody hell is going on with him," George said, running his hand through his hair whilst Ginny nodded in agreement with her brother.

"He's staying with you at the flat over the shop. Go through his things. See if you can find anything," Ginny suggested.

"We need do something about it. We're either dealing with Dark Magic or something else," Harry said. Everyone looked at him in shock. "He's been asking about certain Dark spells and keeping company in Knockturn Alley as of late," Harry said with a frustrated sigh. "And that doesn't include his nights out that George has mentioned. If Ron were a Muggle, I'd almost say he might be into drink and drugs."

Everyone but Seamus looked at him puzzled.

"Aye, ye might be on to something, Harry," Seamus said. Everyone looked at him. "There's Muggle drugs. I'm sure wizards have their own versions, too."

"I think we're getting ahead of ourselves," George said. "We all know about mood altering potions, but there's nothing that causes anyone to act like this. At least not long term."

"So, Dark Magic, then," Ginny said worried.

"We'll let him sleep this off and address it in the morning," Harry said. "It's late, and I'm sure Andromeda wants to get back to Teddy. I'll send my Patronus to Hermione and let her know that Ron is secure for now."

Everyone came settled in agreement and prepared to go their separate ways. Before leaving, Seamus and Dean apologized to Harry—as Ginny had predicted—and the two boys left for the Leaky Cauldron, probably for a night of drinking and fun. Harry thanked them when they offered additional help with Ron if needed.

As for Andromeda, she left for home shortly after checking on Molly to see if Draco and Hermione were there. They were obviously not waiting, and she immediately traveled by Floo to Black Isle Cottage. When Andromeda stepped from the fireplace, she was greeted with a hug and happy tears from Hermione.

"Thank you," the girl whispered before hugging the woman once more. Draco looked on whilst holding Teddy, relieved that the day had ended with Hermione safe and sound.


	16. C16: A Date in Paris

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**  
A Date in Paris

Early the next morning, Hermione awoke with a start, attempting to gain bearings as to her surroundings. She had slept peacefully in Draco's arms that night but still felt exhausted by the prior day's events and a bit anxious as well. The hour was still early and dawn's faint light cast unfamiliar shadows in the room which had disoriented her. Relief came when she realized she was home and not at The Burrow. Hermione snuggled closer into Draco, who was still sleeping.

Closing her eyes, Hermione thought over what had happened with Ron. She was the first to admit that he had scared her, but she had also been furious with him as well. She tried to understand his actions, but despite all her logical reasoning, she could not make sense of it all. Andromeda had told Hermione and Draco what unfolded at The Burrow after she left safely with Teddy. Throwing a curse at Draco had been expected, as Ron has always hated him. But to turn on Andromeda? Even Harry? Hermione was at a loss. If anything, his actions had angered her more. Ron had always been stubborn but would always see reason eventually. It had been months since she parted ways with him, and in that time, he had gotten worse, not better. Hermione sighed.

Trying to put the thoughts of Ron aside, Hermione turned her focus to the man in bed beside her. She had snuggled close to him the night before and remained tightly wound in his arms still. He had never let go. She was not a damsel in distress by any means and certainly could take care of herself if needed. Nevertheless, Hermione felt protected under Draco's watch and welcomed it just the same. Draco had apologized to her repeatedly the night before and expressed guilt over letting her slip from him in the chaos, but she had not blamed him and assured him of it many times over of this fact before the two had fallen asleep that night. Perhaps guilt fueled Draco's hold on Hermione which had remained firm and unwavering. The fact that he cared so much brought a smile to her.

They were alone this morning. Andromeda had taken Teddy home a few hours after her arrival and had fussed over the pair before leaving. Lately, it had been as if the woman was the surrogate mother they needed. And for that, she was grateful. However, this particular morning, there would be no Andromeda. No Harry and Ginny. No Teddy. Just them. As she thought of this, Hermione brushed her nose softly along the line of Draco's chin and settled into his neck with soft kisses. Pausing between the brush of her lips against him, she had felt the faint increase of pressure from his arms as he held her. It was unconscious reciprocation to her advances of intimacy.

As she brushed her nose along his jaw line, she had noticed he needed a shave, but she had not minded. Her hand lifted to cup his face and turn it to face her in his sleep. She inspected every element of young man she now called her boyfriend. Had they been open, she would have seen the piercing gray, almost silver, eyes looking into her. Instead they remained closed, adorned by fluttering lashes that matched his pale skin. His hair had grown; the fringe of it resting softly across his brow and in his eyes. She smiled as she ran her fingertips through it. Gone were the days of his perfectly preened hair that was often slicked back in aristocratic fashion. Most days now, it often had a hint of unruliness that she liked and best expressed him. He had always been handsome despite her feelings toward him in her youth, but now he seemed more so. It was if Draco had relaxed and grown into himself. This had made him attractive to her most of all.

As she peppered Draco's neck with kisses and soft nuzzles, he began to stir. His eyes opened and looked at her, his hand raising to brush the errant locks from her face. Their eyes held a silent conversation as lips met and the two fell deeper into passionate embrace. They snogged each other senseless at what seemed like eternity but tapered when the two became sleepy in each other's arms once more. They gave into the latent exhaustion they both felt from the day before, and smiles graced both as they fell once more into a lazy morning's slumber among swollen lips and pulses of elevated rhythms.

When the two woke again that morning, it had been approaching noon. She had stretched the length of her body whilst Draco attempted to tickle her and smother her neck and collarbone with kisses. Had she allowed herself, she would have almost given herself to him. However, she enjoyed this moment and the bliss of their shared intimacy that had been on the cusp of searing passion. One day she was sure this would be the man she would give herself to, but for now, she was content with the slow pace they had taken between them. From all appearances, he had as well. It was if he took his time to savor her and breathe her in.

When they slipped from bed, they spoke little to one another. She let Draco shower first whilst she slipped downstairs to make brunch. It was too late for breakfast itself and far too early for lunch. They had plans for today and she wanted to start the day off right. Her mood had even been light enough that morning that she asked Tinky to help her in which the house-elf cheerfully complied.

After their food was prepared and waited, Hermione had slipped back into their room. Draco had finished but was in their room and appeared to be searching for something to wear. They had decided the night before to spend the day in Paris to help shed the stress of their encounter with Ron, and with everyone gone, they wanted to spend some time together alone. It would be Hermione and Draco's first date. She inwardly smiled over the thought of when he had asked her as she shut the door behind her softly. Observing Draco, wet from his shower, she noticed his towel hung low on his hips. She bit her lip as her thoughts began to wander to places far beyond plans of the day and closer to what she thought lie under it. There was no question his physique left her a bit weak in the knees.

Draco cleared his throat when he had turned to her, trying to get her attention. "You look as is if you are bothered," he said with a hint of a playful smile. Hermione bit her lip harder and nodded. Draco approached her, still clad in his towel, slowly closing the distance between them. He leaned into her lightly, pressing her against the closed door. Their eyes locked with one another as smiles broke between the two. "Does this improve things?" he asked her, yet the playful smirk on his face hinted that he knew otherwise. Hermione nodded slowly as she reached her arms around his neck. A smiled lingered on his lips as he placed his forehead to hers. "I got you something," he said, pulling out a package he had been holding behind his back. He stepped away from her, presenting her with it. "I had intended to give it to you sooner, but I got side-tracked."

Hermione smiled as she looked at the package. It was been wrapped in fancy paper and was bound by a silk ribbon. She gasped when she saw the tag. "You went to Twilfitt and Tatting's? Oh, Draco, you shouldn't have spent so much money," she exclaimed. However, Hermione was secretly giddy inside at his gesture. "I'm sure I'll love it," she said to Draco with a bright smile. "Can I open it now?"

Draco nodded. "I bought it before... you know. Thought I would take you to Paris. Take you to dinner. Now I have even more of a reason to give it to you," he said, smiling at her. "And since we have made such plans for today, I thought it would be perfect," he added.

Hermione bounced with excitement as she took the package over to the bed, sitting down to open it. She gasped and then squealed when she saw what Draco had gotten her. The dress was beyond gorgeous and very Muggle its cut and styling. It wasn't a robe modified to blend with the current Muggle fashion but an original creation instead. In every way it was perfect and something that suited her. She might have been worried that he had spent a lot on the dress, but Hermione was still a girl and was over the moon that he had gotten her a gift. Hermione placed the garment next to her on the bed and tackled Draco with a hug thanking him prompting him to laugh at her exuberance.

"You're welcome," he said and let out a low chuckle. Hermione reddened.

"Thank you," she said, slightly embarrassed. "I love it."

"I'm glad," he said as he moved to the bureau to find something to wear. "It should magically alter itself to fit your size and has been charmed against wrinkles and minor blemishes."

"Brilliant," she paused as she switched her train of thought suddenly. "Oh! I made brunch, and Tinky has it waiting downstairs. I'll shower and get ready. If you want to start without me, go ahead."

Draco agreed with Hermione and quickly dressed. His choice in clothing was far nicer than anything he had worn as of late but it was more casual and relaxed than his typical dark suites and robes that he would formally wear. He had kissed Hermione briefly on the lips when they parted ways.

As he sat eating, Draco thought of how he had planned their day. He would take her to one of the many museums in Muggle Paris followed by an early dinner in the wizarding section of the city. He was sure that she had not seen or, at the very least, spent very little time in wizarding Paris. There were several shops that he had wanted to show her including two book shops that he knew she would love. Afterward, he planned on taking her to a Muggle cinema. He had been introduced to Muggle films in the short time he had stayed in Paris earlier that summer and had enjoyed them. She had mentioned some days prior that she missed being able to watch a movie on the telly and thought that he would surprise her during their outing. He also thought that if Hermione missed it that much, then he would have to figure how to get one that would work in a magical home so she could use one. He had been fascinated by the one he had seen in his own room at the Muggle hotel and now thought that he would like to have one as well.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted sometime later as he heard the click of heels on the polished wood of the hallway. Hermione entered the kitchen adorned in her new dress and had beautifully styled her hair in a loose updo. Draco gaped at her when she entered. The dress hugged her perfectly and had done better justice on her than it had when hanging in the shop. The beautiful gradient hues of the dress accented her golden summer skin whilst the strappy heels she wore made her legs seem endless for days. Draco was totally and utterly beside himself and thought she looked stunningly beautiful. Pulling himself out of the near shock of seeing her, he nervously rushed to pull out her chair and seated her at the table. Hermione smiled coyly and shook her head at Draco's behavior. It was if he was seeing her for the first time, and she found it endearing.

"So what are we doing today?" Hermione asked, filling her plate.

"I thought that we would visit _Musée de l'Orangerie_. I enjoyed the Muggle artwork there and wanted to visit again. I thought you might enjoy it as well," he stated. "Then I had thought of taking you to _L'avenue de la Magie_, the Parisian magical district. There are a few shops that you would like to visit—books of course—and that we would have dinner there. Then I have a surprise for after," Draco finished.

"Oh! I have so wanted to visit the wizarding district in Paris," Hermione said in excitement. "I only stayed at a wizarding hotel on the edge of the district and not had a chance to actually explore the shops there. I wanted to go earlier this summer, but left before I had the opportunity. I had a terrible time trying to convince Mum and Dad to take me when when we visited Paris one summer. I read that you enter it much the same way as you do Diagon Alley. Although the hotel itself was easier to find access to from the Muggle side I found."

"There's a bit of an alley just off _Champs-Élysées_ next to a café that most wizards use to access the district. Mother enjoys shopping there and has taken me many times. I think you will enjoy it," Draco said. "Speaking of, when you finish there, we should get going. I plan on Apparating. It's a bit of a stretch for the distance but I think we should be able to handle it fine. We should be able to pass through the wards here without problem now."

"Now that you mention it, we need to look into those other wards you had mentioned. I should read more on it when we get home. Maybe I'll find a book or two on the subject while we're in Paris," she said quite studiously. "They are fascinating, really. The one reference I showed you yesterday—"

Draco placed his hand on hers, interrupting her as he smiled.

"Sorry," she said slightly embarrassed. "I didn't mean to prattle."

"Never apologize. I only interrupted because I noticed the time and we really do need to leave." Draco smiled at her. "I will be more than happy to discuss this later and help you look for any books that might help us while we are there," he said.

Hermione beamed at him and found that he wasn't dismissing her but offering to help her instead. Admittedly, she did think she had started to get carried away, but Draco did not seem to mind most times when she did. Draco was right, however, time was beginning to slip away from them, and if they were to enjoy the day with all he had planned, they would have to leave in short order.

"I suppose you're right. I want to see what you have planned for my surprise," she said, grinning wickedly at him. "Can I guess?"

"No."

"You're no fun," she said, arms folded across her chest in a mock pout.

"Well, I would make reference to something being said otherwise regarding last night, but I have nothing to go on since we were both knackered and passed out almost immediately," he said with a smirk. Hermione gasped at Draco and rolled her eyes causing him to laugh. "Up you go," he said, holding out his arm and helping her up from her seat. "Let's go. I'll have Tinky clear this for us."

After Draco called for the house-elf, he led Hermione to a small room down the hall. It had been the only room in the house that remained locked until now. Turning the handle, he opened the door to reveal something that looked similar to receiving room. The room was barren of furniture other than a small umbrella stand, a credenza along one wall and one settee plus a padded stool. She looked at Draco puzzled.

"It's a bit like the Room of Requirement, if there is any way to explain it. When I stayed here last, I discovered the room can be transformed depending upon your needs. I haven't done much with it, but for now I have the wards modified here to allow us to pass through and Apparate as needed. Just us the two of us, anyway, for now. Anyone else will need to use the Floo," Draco explained. "This is pretty much what it looks like unless I do anything more with it," he added as Hermione nodded. "Shall we?"

Draco held out his hand, wanting her to Side-Along with him. Hermione initially protested but quickly gave in and nodded as she allowed him to take her by the hand. Hermione, her stomach tight with nerves, closed her eyes as she waited for the familiar pull. However, before it came, Draco pulled her close and kissed her the same moment they disappeared with a pop. However, when they arrived at their destination, the nausea she normally felt from a Side-Along was curiously absent. Draco lips were still pressed against hers, and he hummed in satisfaction as he pulled away from her.

"I didn't know if that would work, but I wouldn't mind doing that more often," Draco said smiling at his girlfriend.

"Who knew? Draco Malfoy found a cure for the dreadful effects of a Side-Along," she said with a bit of humor and giggled. "And I agree, we should," she added.

They walked to their first destination, holding hands with one another. Through the museum, he took delight in seeing her reactions to the paintings and other artwork. Whilst select pieces were stunning, Draco could not fully appreciate art that did not move. Perhaps it was because he had grown up with magical paintings that were animated or served some other purpose. This trip, however, wasn't for himself so much as it was for her.

Next they visited _L'avenue de la Magie_ where they stopped at the Paris branch of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Draco withdrew money and exchanged currency for Muggle money as well without Hermione noticing much to his relief. He had enough to pay for their admission to the museum earlier but wanted more for his surprise after dinner.

When they had arrived in the magical district, Hermione was pleasantly surprised by the lack of attention they received. They had made their way to the bank without issue and had strolled the avenue with only curious looks and a few awkward stares from its patrons. It was obvious that their fellow wizards and witches knew of the war heroine and her Death Eater companion but had paid it little mind. One photographer had stolen a quick flash of the couple but had not approached them or bothered them in any way.

"I see that you are shocked that it's so quiet here," Draco said, gaging Hermione's reaction.

"I reasonable expected it to be like Diagon Alley, I suppose."

"Well, wizards here were less effected by the war. That doesn't mean that _he_ didn't have any influence. It simply was a matter that people chose to remove themselves as much as possible from it and not involve themselves in such things. I suppose if he had won—"

"That it would be much different," Hermione concluded.

"Everyone in the wizarding world knows Hermione Granger, though. You are not someone who escapes notice," Draco said, laced with double meaning. Hermione smiled at him.

Draco and Hermione continued to causally walk hand in hand, visiting several shops including the two Draco had planned for their trip. In some of the shops they visited, Draco was greeted cordially as his name was known. Hermione was sure that his family did much business there. He had offered to buy her items that she had shown interest in, but she politely declined several times until he seemed to take offense at her refusal.

"Hermione, please let me treat you. I have money to spend for now, and I want treat my girlfriend," he pleaded with her.

"Don't you want to save the money for when the estate is dissolved? It seems foolish to spend it all on me," she protested.

"Well, truthfully, I've gotten a stipend every month since I was twelve. If I don't spend it now, it will be considered part of the estate's assets when I turn it over. I would rather do something with it this way before it is gone," Draco explained. "Please, let me do this for you."

"I don't know. It seems—" Hermione promptly stopped herself. "Are there other things you could do with the money in the mean time? Charities? Property? Something that you can put in your name?"

Draco shook his head and sighed. "Unless I am buying for someone else or the money is spent on immediate necessities, any hard assets that I buy with the funds would still be considered part of the estate, unfortunately. Stipulation of the will and all that," he said mournfully. "So, that means buying gifts for my girlfriend instead," he finished with a smile.

"You'll need to tell me more about this will. Is this your father's will or—"

"No, it is more of a magical contract for the Malfoy family assets than a will, per se." Hermione frowned, not understanding. "Do you really want to know?" he asked to which she nodded. "Alright, I can explain over dinner. Maybe not all of it, but most."

Hermione wasn't familiar with magical contracts regarding estates of pure-blood families. Perhaps referring to it as a will had been for her benefit so that it was easier to understand. She was sure that it was an old and binding contract to preserve assets for the family line, judging by Draco's brief description, yet she failed to understand how Draco was so willing to dismiss it all and wanted to know what he would forfeit in doing so. Her brows knitted in thought as she found herself met with a long list of questions to ask him later.

"Hermione," he said, squeezing her hand. "Don't worry about it or think too much. We'll talk about it soon," he promised as he pointed to the restaurant they were to enter. "We'll eat, talk, and enjoy ourselves tonight. If you want, we can put this conversation off until we are home, but I give you assurances that I will tell you." He brushed and errant curl that had fallen from her updo and placed it behind her ear.

Hermione worried her lip momentarily before nodded to him in agreement. "When we are home," she confirmed and then smiled. "In the mean time, I want to see what this place is you have brought me to. Is the food any good?"

"Would I have brought you here if it weren't?" he responded with a playful smirk. She smiled and laughed at him.

Hermione and Draco entered the restaurant. It was obvious the staff knew Draco or at least his family. It was a relief that his name failed to carry the same tarnish that it did back home. They would enjoy the evening without the uncomfortable stares and heartless jeers that they had suffered in Diagon Alley at his expense.

As they sat through dinner, they talked of many things they enjoyed in the same they had often done during their daily trips to the small Muggle village just a couple of weeks ago. Their conversation expanded as they discussed the future since much had changed for both of them just in the last week alone. Hogwarts was a topic of discussion. They debated on whether Hermione would make Head Girl and placed friendly bets between one another as to who would returning to staff the upcoming year. In all, the conversation had been upbeat, almost playful, throughout dinner. However, the mood was quickly shattered when a short, pug-faced woman approached their table.

"So it's true then," she spat at Draco. "And to think, I thought the _Daily_ _Prophet_ was telling wild stories about you gallivanting with... _her_."

Draco cleared his throat before speaking. "Hermione, I'd like to meet Mrs. Parkinson. Pansy's mother," he said in forced politeness before turning to the woman. "Is Pansy with you?"

"Fortunately, no. I think it would just break her little heart to see her fiancée with someone else," the woman said as she narrowed her eyes at Hermione. Hermione was sure that the woman was stressing her words for Hermione's benefit. Draco immediately stood to challenge the woman.

"I have made it clear to your daughter on several occasions that I have no intention of honoring the arrangement that either of our fathers made. It's barbaric, and I do not much for your daughter anyway," he said. Draco looked beyond the woman's shoulder and motioned to a member of the wait staff to assist him. Turning back to the woman, Draco spoke. "I would suggest that you leave and allow us to enjoy the rest of our dinner before I ask that you be forcibly removed from my presence."

The older woman gasped at his implied rudeness. "Well, your mother will be hearing about this," she said as a veiled threat. "And if your father—"

Just then the waiter Draco had motioned over approached, interrupting the woman. "May I help you, _monsieur_?"

"This... woman," he said with hesitation, "is disturbing the _mademoiselle_ and I on our date. I wish to have her removed from the premises," Draco said with authority. Hermione remained silent, merely flummoxed over the exchange.

"Of course, _monsieur_."

"I will show myself out," the woman said indignantly. The churlish woman thought to say more but had seen the expression on Draco's face and thought better of it. The waiter escorted Mrs. Parkinson from the premises before Draco sat down, running his hand over his face with obvious frustration.

"Draco? What the heck is going on?" she asked with a standoffish tone. She was equal parts angry and confused. Had this all been a ploy? Had he lied to her? "Are you engaged?"

"Merlin, no!," he exclaimed quickly, taking her by the hand. "Where do I begin?"

"Try at the beginning, Draco," she said, pulling her hand from his and stiffening on the edge of her seat.

"I'm not engaged."

"You said that."

"This is partially tied to that stupid will, contract, or whatever," he said in frustration. "In order to preserve the magical contract and for the family to retain its assets, the heir of the household has to marry a pure-blood witch," he started to explain whilst running his hand through his hair. Draco paused briefly, casting a quick _M__uffliato_ before continuing. "It goes a lot deeper than that, but my father made arrangements with Pansy's father early on for us to wed when we were of age. The war interfered, of course, and now I absolutely refuse to follow through."

"But you _were _engaged then," Hermione said with a continued frown.

"Only betrothed. No formal engagement took place. Father had been sent to Azkaban after the Department of Mysteries, and I had my business with Mother and the Dark Lord. It just never happened. Now that things have settled, they are looking to capitalize on the arrangement. However, I can tell you this," he paused, taking Hermione by the hand again, "there is no law on record that would force me to marry her or make the agreement binding." She lightly squeezed his hand and relaxed. "Pansy's father lost a lot of his wealth in the war due to his support for Voldemort. Their family cares nothing more than to try to get their hands on Malfoy money. I'd rather walk away from it than let them have a knut of it."

Hermione listened to Draco. Suddenly it had made sense as to why he was willing to turn his back on the family fortune so easily. She was both equally worried for him and proud at the same time. It was obvious he worried about the stress of turning his back on hundreds of years of tradition. He wanted to make a change and leave old ways behind. However, she was sure that he was receiving pressure from his mother and those in pure-blood circles to follow through with it instead. Hermione was not afraid that he would leave her as she was certain that his actions spoke volumes in his intentions with her. Yet she could not shake the idea that this would cause problems for him over time because of their new found relationship.

Draco saw a familiar expression on Hermione's face and knew she was over-thinking things again. "Hermione, please," he spoke softly. "Please don't read too much into this. You have me. I'm not going anywhere. I'd piss away every Galleon I have if it meant being with you. So don't worry. Money just seems to complicate things. Perhaps it's simpler this way."

"Have you looked for any loopholes in the contract?" Hermione perked up suddenly, asking Draco.

"I've looked, or at least have tried to. The solicitor that Mother has on this has said there are none. However, I don't know. I have tried looking though it without much success," he said.

"Let me look, Draco. Please," Hermione pleaded whilst looking at him. "I'm not studying Magical Law yet, but I am—"

"The brightest witch of your age," Draco finished, smiling. "And you want to have a look." Draco chuckled shaking his head. "Bugger all, it can't hurt. However, I'd rather continue discussion at home. Alright?" Hermione nodded eagerly and squeezed Draco's hand. "Now that we've sorted that, I have my surprise for you," he said, motioning to the wait staff for the check.

Once it arrived, Draco quickly paid. When the two were ready to leave, Draco pulled out Hermione's chair, allowing her to stand, and walked with her on his arm toward the door. When they exited to the street outside, a few visitors who lingered gave them neutral looks in recognition of the two but no one seemed to pay them much mind. When they had reached the exit for the district, Draco leaned into her and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Ready for your surprise? We have to go into Muggle Paris."

"Yes," Hermione said as she smiled and allowed him to escort her through the entrance to the other side. "Show me the way."

# # #

Hermione had been thrilled over the surprise upon arriving at the Muggle cinema but was mildly disappointed when they were unable to see the film she originally wanted. The lines were horribly long and neither wanted to wait. After they mulled over the remaining choices, they finally saw an American film which had amused Hermione greatly but only managed to confuse Draco. They left the cinema having a heated debate about the film.

"I don't get it. What's so important about the rug?" Draco asked, confused.

"It tied the room together," she stated, giggling at the reference from the movie they had just seen.

"I don't get it. Was it some artifact? A flying carpet?" Draco was putting forth his best effort to understand. Muggles were so strange.

"No."

"Was it at least magical?" Draco was now getting frustrated.

"No." Hermione started giggling.

"Are you laughing at me?" Draco narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend whilst looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He did not like being made fun of.

"No." Hermione tried to keep a straight face but snorted. "Yes," she blurted. "I'm so sorry," she said between fits of giggles.

"Muggles are so strange." Draco shook his head. "So, if some bloke peed on it, why didn't he just use his wand and clean it?"

"Because he wasn't a wizard, Draco," Hermione said as she continued to laugh. She saw that the blond was starting to get irritated. "Well, the rug aside, what did you think of the movie?"

"The redhead reminded me of Blaise's mom which is kind of scary. I don't know if that is a good thing. And what was up with everyone calling him 'The Dude' anyway? That wasn't his name," Draco said a bit exasperated. He thought it would be the last time he ever took Hermione to see a Muggle film.

"Well, he's a bit of a stoner." Draco looked at her puzzled. "Smokes weed. Pot. You know, a pothead." Draco perked up at the last reference. That name he had heard before having used it before himself.

"Are you saying he is a bit like Potter?" Hermione snorted at his question which drew another puzzled look from Draco.

"What are you on about?" she asked him, shaking her head. She tried not to laugh but was unsuccessful. Draco ran his hand down his face in frustration.

"I sometimes call Potter 'Pothead', okay?" Draco looked a bit embarrassed. Hermione started laughing harder. "He laughed, too. What is so funny about it?"

"A pothead is what you call someone who smokes a Muggle drug called marijuana," Hermione said through snickers that she was now managing to suppress. She was putting forth as much effort as possible in her attempts sympathize with Draco's ignorance but found it funny and endearing instead. "Lebowski, 'The Dude' in the movie, smoked it. And 'The Dude' was just his nickname, Draco," He was somewhat starting to understand. "Like Ferret, Bookworm, Scarhead—"

"And Pothead. So calling Potter that name is not a good thing?" Draco frowned. He had been proud of the nickname he used for Potter, thinking he had been original when he came up with it.

"Well, I would prefer if you refrained from calling him any of those silly nicknames, but if you were around Muggles, yes, that might be a rather inappropriate term. Especially since Harry is definitely _not _a pothead. Although, if Harry finds humor in it," Hermione trailed off, shrugging. She looked at Draco who now seemed to be in a sour mood. "Hey," she said, grabbing his hand and stopping, "come here." Draco stopped and allowed her to pull him to her. "Don't worry about it, alright? It's just a silly Muggle film. I had fun. That's what you wanted, yes?" Draco nodded but continued to pout. Hermione thought he looked like a little boy at that moment and smiled at him. Hermione reached up and quickly pecked Draco on the lips and smiled. His frown softened and melted to a faint smile as he squeezed her hand.

"You enjoyed it though?" he asked, unsure if she was trying to placate him or not. When she nodded, he did as well. "Good," he said.

Hermione and Draco walked the Parisian streets in silence, holding hands. The glow of the city lights matched the warmth of the summer night, yet a breeze passed between them that caused Hermione to draw close and shiver. Draco put his arm around her and sighed.

"Are you ready to head home?" he asked her, rubbing his hands on her arms to warm them.

"Yes, and then we can talk.".

Hermione wanted to address what they had discussed earlier in the evening. Draco nodded and pulled the two into an alley. Like earlier in the evening when they departed the cottage, Draco pulled Hermione close to him and brushed his lips within a whisper of hers, teasing her. She would have nothing of it. Hermione smiled as she closed the minuscule distance, pressing her lips to his causing him to Apparate them with a familiar pull toward home. When they arrived at the cottage, she pulled slowly from his lips and wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her.

"Thank you for this evening," she said, resting her head against his shoulder.

"You're welcome." Draco gave her a smile unseen. "Let's change into something more comfortable and then we'll talk. Did you want to talk down here or in our room?"

"I'll make us some tea. We can start in the kitchen and then move up when we are finished," she said, and Draco agreed.

Hermione changed first and had started bustling about the kitchen making tea whilst she waited for Draco. When he had finished and arrived there, he saw Tinky fussing over Hermione who seemed adamant against allowing the poor elf to help. Draco looked at the house-elf and quietly shook his head, telling her to let it go. He gave the elf a gentle pat on the head before whispering for her to leave with the promise she could fix their breakfast the next morning. The house-elf grumbled at Hermione once more but nodded to her master and left with a quiet pop.

"You should go easy on her," Draco said. "Tinky means well and likes to help."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to do this. I hope I didn't offend her," she said, sighing.

"Well, if you are staying here, you will have to get used to having her around. She likes to help and I want her to be able to. Even if you want to do something yourself, please try to include her, okay?" Draco pulled Hermione by the hand to him and put his arms around her waist as Hermione nodded.

"I'll try. I make no promises, though. I just like doing things the Muggle way," she said. Hermione tried to blow a lock of hair out of her eyes in her frustration, but Draco had reached up and moved it for her. "Thanks," she said whilst placing her arms around him in a brief hug before pulling away. She then set about pouring tea for the two when Draco began to speak. There was no use in delaying.

"The will. Or magical contract, if you will, has been in the family for hundreds of years dating back to the origin of the Malfoy family in France," Draco started. "It's been added to and changed over time, but mostly the original clauses within the contract have remained intact."

"If it can be changed, then why haven't you changed the—"

"It's not that simple. Only head of the Malfoy house can do that. And not only that, the magic of the contract must accept the changes, according to what I have been told. It is a bit like a living magical document," he tried to explain whilst Hermione looked at him puzzled. "I found it a bit confusing at first as well. Believe me, this would make everything so much easier if I could," he added with a sigh. "Without having it in front of me, basically it states that the heir of the estate must marry a pure-blood witch by his twenty-first birthday in order to legitimize his claim to the Malfoy inheritance and produce an heir within three years of marriage."

"Talk about being under the gun," Hermione said. Draco looked at her confused. "Oh, Muggle reference. I should say it is like being held at wand-point." Draco nodded in understanding.

"And that is basically what it feels like. The fortunate aspect in all this is that I cannot be forced into following the mandate of the contract. I can walk away from it. However, since I am not the Head of House and cannot assume that roll without fulfilling the stipulations of the contract, I am in a situation where I am unable to change it which leaves me where I am at now."

"That would mean your father would have to be the one to change it."

"Correct." Draco sighed.

"And we know how likely Lucius would do that," she said with a snort of disapproval. Draco nodded and frowned, echoing Hermione's tone and sentiments. "So why less than a year? I mean, you said it would be less than a year when the estate would be gone."

"Well, when my father was imprisoned, he had to forfeit his right to the estate and fortune. There is also a clause in the contract that says the Head of House must be in full faculties to perform his duties or it defaults to the heir. A life in prison sort of ruins that, don't you think?" Hermione nodded. "According to another clause, I have been given until my next birthday to fulfill the terms of the contract in order to assume Father's previous role and I cannot do that unless—"

"You marry a pure-blood," Hermione concluded as her brown lightly furrowed. "I'm sorry, Draco," she said, leading him her sympathy. She took him by the hand at the table. "So what happens to the estate when it is dissolved?"

"The Ministry or other legal magical authority would be allowed to dissolve the money and assets, distributing as they see fit. I trust Minister Shacklebolt, but there are those in the Ministry that would find uses for the fortune that would be bordering on corruption. Actually, I am quite certain of it," Draco said, knowing the truth of his words. "I don't care much for the money myself. I'm solvent on my own. Mother, however," he said, trailing off. It was obvious to Hermione that Draco loved and cared about his mother. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he went on to explain, "Mother is used to a certain way of life. A certain status and lifestyle. With the money gone, it will destroy her, honestly. And I am unable to support her on what little inheritance I have received from other family members over the years. I'm not poor by any means, but Mother has opulent tastes and the coffers would empty quickly if I were left to support her on my own."

"I'm sorry, Draco." Hermione did not know what else to say. Would he be forced to choose between her or some other witch because of his mother? She worried at the thought. If he loved his mother enough, perhaps he would give in to the demands and leave her for another. A lump formed in her throat at the thought. As if Draco had heard her thoughts, he brushed the back of her hand and looked at her.

"Hermione? Look at me," he said softly. Hermione had started to have tears in her eyes as she looked at him. He squeezed her hand. "I made my choice. Alright?" Hermione reluctantly nodded as Draco swiftly stood and approached her. Draco put his arms around her and pulled her to him. "Even if what we have now doesn't work between us—and Merlin forbid that it doesn't—I've made my choice either way. Mother is a grown woman. She will have to come to terms with the life she has chosen. My father is a abhorrent and dishonorable man. It should have been apparent that it would come to this someday. They placed too much faith in me, it would seem, but it Fate had other plans for which I am thankful. And I would like to think that part of the long-term changes in my life include you. Do you understand?" He wiped a tear from her cheek that had spilled over as he searched her face for an answer. Hermione quietly nodded. "If I am to be forced to choose between my mother and you, I choose you," he said, hugging her close. Hermione smiled again him and began to chuckle before pulling away.

"Well, let me take a look at the contract and then maybe you won't be forced to," she said. "With my brains and your cunning, I'm sure we can find a way to make everything work."

"And the world is not going to come to an end if we don't," he said in reassurance which prompted her to nod in agreement. Draco yawned.

"Tired?" she asked before Draco nodded with another yawn. She was tired herself but had so much on her mind at the moment she knew it would be impossible to sleep. "If you want to head to bed, I'll be up after a while." Draco frowned, looking at her in question. "I'm going to read a bit more about the wards. I need to unwind anyway. Reading helps." Draco nodded in understanding.

"You can always read next to me. It won't be a bother."

She reached up and quickly kissed Draco on the cheek. "I might need to find other books and references which aren't in your room. I won't be up late. I promise." Hermione gave him a flirtacious smile. "I know how much you miss me."

"Never," he smirked at Hermione as she rolled her eyes. "Okay. Just a little bit," he said as he made a corresponding gesture with his hand, causing her to laugh. Draco leaned over and kissed his girlfriend one last time on the cheek before going up the stairs to bed.

Settling under the covers of their bed, Draco had thought over all that he had shared with the girl regarding the Malfoy estate and the contract. He knew if he had the money, he would never want for anything, yet when they were shopping earlier in the day, there was a part of him that had begun to feel that he wanted to take care of Hermione. He wanted her to want for nothing. He was a bit confused by this and that that perhaps he was a bit like Potter when regarding his own girlfriend. When it came to thinking about eventual marriage and having a family, it was Hermione who had started to emerge as a part of that picture. Would she be the one to complete it someday? Draco was not sure, but at the moment, he thought of no one else when it came to that comforting image. It certainly had not been Pansy or any other eligible pure-blood witch just waiting to get their claws in him, and he most assuredly wanted to spend his life with someone that he loved and not someone he merely tolerated. Perhaps someday Hermione would be the one, but for now, he was content on seeing where the relationship would take them.

Looking at the time on his watch under the light of his wand, he had frowned with concern when he saw that Hermione had yet to come to bed. He had been tired but sleep had eluded him for odd reasons. In reality, he knew why but had not wanted to admit it to himself just yet. He merely chalked it up to her absence and nothing more.

Draco slipped from the bed, deciding to check on Hermione, and when he entered the library, a smile tugged at his lips as he saw her curled up in a chair fast asleep. Draco slipped the book from her hand carefully and placed it on the table next to her, not wanting to wake her. Hermione stirred only for a moment before Draco gently lifted her and took her upstairs to their room. Upon laying her down, he looked at her under the faint light cast by a lamp from the far side of the room. He reflected on his earlier thoughts as he took in how adorable she was in her sleep and recalled the time they had spent together that day. Things between them had been easy and comfortable in such a short amount of time, and he had not felt this much care and attraction for someone before. He had certainly considered himself lucky being with her, but he knew they had so much more ahead of them. He knew that he wanted her in his life for now, and if they were lucky enough to last, he was alright with having her in his life then, too. He was nervous but hopeful at the revelation he had come to just then. She may not be the one now, but someday he knew that she would be.


	17. C17: The Old Castle

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**  
The Old Castle

The smell of new parchment filled the air as Hermione sat in the cottage library taking notes. It had been almost a week since Draco and Hermione's date in Paris, and despite the poor choice in Muggle film—his opinion, not hers—and the minor encounter with Pansy's mother, everything had continued to go well between the two afterward. They slept together in each other's arms every night and woke each morning, setting about normal everyday tasks with a familiar routine. She never wanted to assume that she was slowly becoming a permanent fixture in Draco's home, but as they settled into their relationship, it was evident Hermione was not leaving any time soon except to return to Hogwarts.

Today was no different than any other day that week. It was about mid-afternoon and each had spent their time in the library researching. What little information that Hermione had discovered about the ancient wards, she had turned over to Draco to investigate further. It was the break they needed in their research. Now her task was looking over the estate contract that would determine Draco's fate as heir. He had supplied her with a copy of the document the day after their trip to Paris, and she was intent upon unlocking its secrets, finding a way to help Draco and his mother. Unfortunately, she found the task nearly as frustrating as Draco found his, and deciding that it was time for a break, Hermione set down her quill and pushed the parchment aside.

Draco looked up from his book. "Taking a break?" he asked as he stretched in his chair.

"I'm thinking about a walk, actually. I can't seem to make heads or tales of this infernal thing," she said whilst scanning it over one last time before tossing it aside. "Some areas make sense but others seem almost as if they're incomplete." Draco frowned at her. "This is an accurate copy, correct?"

"As far as I know. The original is very old and on file at the Department of Records at the Ministry," Draco said with a shrug. "I assumed Mother had obtained a complete copy from the solicitor."

Hermione frowned. "How come you don't have the original? I thought it would be in the family vaults. Why the Ministry?" Hermione stood up and walked to Draco's side of the table. She stood behind him and began to massage his shoulders whilst talking to him.

"Thanks," he said, reaching up and taking her by the hand, pulling her into his lap. "Honestly, I wondered that myself, but Mother said that there were attempts made to tamper with it about the time my grandfather passed away. It was a minor scandal among the remaining family. I think when Lucius was arrest after the First Wizarding War is when the Ministry had acquired the original for safe keeping."

It had not escaped Hermione's notice that Draco had been calling his father by his name lately and dropped all references of his relation to the man as his son.

"That makes no sense. Why would the Ministry have any interest in interfering in the affairs of a private household? Unless—"

"The Ministry or someone else had something to gain directly if the heir should forfeit his inheritance," Draco said aloud as the same thought struck him as well.

Hermione nodded. "Well then we have to assume this copy is incomplete." She attempted to reach for the document which Draco fetched for her since it was just out of reach. "Thanks," she said as she paged through the copy and pointed to one particular page. "For instance, the main provisional clause here that outlines the stipulations of inheritance by means of pure-blood marriage is a prime example." Draco nodded, reading over her shoulder. "Here," she said, turning back several pages and pointing to a new section. "The clause of 1756 references a secondary clause adherent to the main provisional clause stipulating another means of inheritance. Yet I cannot find anywhere that notates the addendum being changed or removed later on. All changes, as far as I can tell, have otherwise been noted."

Draco frowned and rested his chin on her shoulder. It was clear she was brilliant and thorough in her assessment. "You know what this means," he said, looking at Hermione.

"A trip to the Ministry," they both said in unison. Draco smiled at her.

"First thing tomorrow," Hermione said. "But for now, let's go for a walk. I think we could both use some fresh air, and I want you to show me around the island a bit and tell me what you've found in your research." Draco nodded and followed Hermione who was already on her feet and placing her hand in his.

"I found something interesting that may be of help. I'd like to look for a passageway near the old castle walls. There's something in this book that I want to check out that might be relevant" he said holding it up.

"I'll have Tinky pack us a late lunch. Something light anyway. The weather is wonderful and just right for a picnic," she said.

Draco smiled and squeezed her hand in agreement. "Sounds like a plan. I want to grab a few of these books and some my notes before we go," Draco said. He let go of her hand and summoned a small satchel from a nearby cabinet. "Go on. I'll only be a few. Shouldn't take me long."

Hermione stole a quick peck on Draco's cheek before heading to the kitchen. He smiled to himself as he saw her almost skip out of the room. Over the last few days, Tinky and Hermione had come to an understanding. His girlfriend created a schedule that allowed the house-elf full access to kitchen on select days whilst leaving the others to her. The elf was offended at first but eventually saw reason and agreed to the compromise that Hermione offered. The two had even garnered a bit of respect for one another in a short time with Tinky taking an affectionate liking to the girl. She had even started referring to Hermione as Mistress in the last day or so which surprised Draco and made him smile. He found it endearing when Hermione vehemently protested the elf's formal address and continually insisted on being called by her given name. The two had spoken of Dobby fondly on a few occasions as they worked in the kitchen. Not meaning to eavesdrop, Draco discovered that his former house-elf had died during trio's escape from Malfoy Manor. It was one more tick on a long list of things that he could never bring himself to forgive his aunt for.

"Ready?" she asked as Draco waited by the front door.

"Always." Draco smiled at her, opening the door before them.

The two walked in the afternoon sun holding hands whilst they slowly wandered a path that circumvented the heart of the isle. Hermione stopped occasionally, picking a few wild flowers and placing them in her hair. She mentioned that it reminded her of a time as a small child when she and her parents had taken family weekend trips to the countryside. Her mother would weave intricate crowns of flowers for her and place them on her head, calling her a beautiful queen.

"_The Winter's Tale _by William Shakespeare," Draco said, pointing out her namesake. "She was known for her beauty."

"How?" Hermione asked, looking at him dumbfounded.

"Despite being a witch, Mother has a passion for certain Muggle authors. She rather enjoys his works, and of course, being bored, I read them," he said.

Hermione was shocked at his knowledge of the Muggle author and smiled as Draco began to help her by weaving a crown of his own, muttering under his breath as he did so. When they arrived at the spot he chose for their picnic, Draco placed the haphazard wreath of petals upon her head and gave her a sweeping bow.

"A crown for the beautiful queen," he said with a playful smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Laying it on thick today, aren't we?" Hermione laughed. She touched the crown that adorned her only to have it transfigure into a swarm of colorful butterflies that fluttered around her. Hermione giggled in wonder. "Wow," she said in drawn out in amazement. Hermione held out her hand as one of the insects landed gracefully on her finger. Draco smiled and looked away a bit embarrassed, shrugging as if it were nothing. Hermione's only grew wider.

It had been moments like this that no one else saw between them that she thought of as special. A simple brush of his hand against hers, a soft embrace, or a stolen kiss had been enough to set butterflies in motion and warm her heart. And then there were moments such as these. She loved the simple things that Draco did for her. Hermione adored him as much as he appeared to adore her.

"A knut for your thoughts? You seem a bit distracted," Draco said, looking at her as she attempted to assist him in spreading out the blanket on the ground. He smiled at her as she snapped out of her daze.

"Just thinking," she said, breaking into a smile.

"About?"

"It's amazing how beautiful it is out here," she said. Hermione looked beyond the far reaching edges of the isle and out to the surrounding ocean. "How big is it?"

"About 50 acres roughly. Give or take." Hermione gaped at Draco. "Rather large for an unplottable, island don't you think? I thought so as well." Draco shrugged. "Nevertheless, it is here. Sandwich?" Draco held out a sandwich he had taken from the basket which Hermione took him. She nodded slowly,waiting for him to continue. "If you turn around and look that way," he said pointing over his shoulder beyond a small grove of trees, "that is the direction of the old castle grounds and slopes uphill. The tall granite cliffs along the north end were probably part of the original defense of the castle; and the slope down toward the south end, where the cottage is located, seems to have had servant quarters and a boat house at one point." Whilst she seemed to be hanging on his every word, he noticed that she seemed distracted and had not touched her food. "Yet, I don't quite think a geography lesson is what you had in mind coming out here today," he said with a smirk.

Hermione suddenly straightened and started to become apologetic. "Oh! I'm sorry if you thought I wasn't listening. I find it completely fascinating and—"

Before Hermione had a chance to respond, Draco tackled and began to tickle her. As his body draped across hers, she began to squeal and shriek loudly, begging him to stop in laughter. Draco paused for a moment, kissing her on the nose. "Never," he said at a near whisper, grinning mischievously. Hermione's eyes widened as Draco began to tickle her relentlessly again.

Begging for him to cease her torture, he slowly began to switch his focus to her neck, peppering it with kisses. Dying giggles gave way to content hums and faint moans as Draco's kisses gained in intensity as he traced the length of her neck. Whatever Hermione had been thinking earlier, it was now easily forgotten. Hermione took his face in her hands and pulled his lips to hers as she attacked them with a searing passion that her boyfriend gladly returned. Draco hummed against her lips and navigated to her neck once more, following a line to her collarbone.

He was thankful she had dressed for the warmer weather that day. Hermione wore light cotton camisole, and he easily navigated his lips along her shoulder with kiss after kiss, slowly pushing the thin strap aside. Whilst he did this, his other hand slowly brushed the outside of her leg and traced every inch her thigh from knee to hip. The backs of his curled fingertips brushed along the edges of the offending fabric of her top which had elicited a sigh of anticipation from the girl. As his fingers roamed, he paused for only a moment at the side of her breast and turned to tracing small patterns along her side whilst repeating the flirting touch. Hermione's breath hitched only for a moment as his lips came crashing back down on hers with deepened resolve, and after a few minutes of blissful exchange, the two parted to regain their breath once more. They smiled at one another whilst feeling the effects of elated euphoria.

Whilst their eyes remained locked with one another, it was Draco who spoke first as he brushed a lock of hair from her face. "You seemed distracted earlier."

"A bit," she affirmed, but the angelic form that lay under him quickly dissolved as a wicked grin broke across her face. Taking him by surprise, Hermione brazenly wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped the two with ease. She had done it so quickly that she met no resistance from her boyfriend. Her move ended with a triumphant witch straddling the stunned blond who quickly became helpless under her. "But I would like to think this is an even better distraction," she said with a smirk as she began to tickle Draco.

"It's not going to work," he lied. Draco tried to maintain his composure. Men were not ticklish—especially Malfoy men—but as she improved her efforts, Draco knew he would have to fight harder despite secretly enjoying every minute of it. "You have to do better than that," he smirked, egging her on.

Hermione stopped suddenly, looking at him thoughtfully whilst her teeth playfully tugged at her lip.

"Really?" she said in a vexing tone. Her brown eyes looked deep into his gray. She tugged at her lip again and then smiled. Draco suddenly felt very nervous as the witch who hovered over him inspected him closely. Planting a hand on either side of his head, Hermione leaned over him as her hair fell in a curtain around her face and his. She hovered just inches away and smirked as she leaned in and brushed her lips delicately against his. Draco's pulse quickened as she made contact.

Satisfied with the flirting kiss, Hermione sat up and closed her eyes, flipping her hair back across her shoulders as she did so. Draco's breath stalled at the sight of her arching her back as she rolled her hips against his. The very act was enough to make tickling the least of his worries in that moment. His hands immediately shot to her hips as he sought to steady her, causing her to look at him with an intense, seductive gaze.

"What's the matter, dear? I thought you wanted to play," she teased. Hermione ran her hand up his clothed chest and stopped at the collar of his t-shirt for a moment before running a solitary finger along his neck that sent tingles down his spine. Draco began to squirm under her. "It's okay. Malfoys are allowed to be ticklish, you know," Hermione said with a husky voice. She bit her lip again as she attempted to roll her hips against his once more but the resistance of his hands instead.

"Sweetheart, I think tickling is the last thing you are trying to do to me," he said with an almost feral growl. Draco suddenly sat upright whilst up holding her steady his lap and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her close. Hermione grinned wickedly, kissing him several times on his jawline before Draco felt the witch's hands fall to his sides which began to tickle him mercilessly. Caught unawares by the sudden action, he burst out in laughing and shrieked in a very unmanly manner.

Hermione burst out laughing. "Ha! I was right. You are ticklish," she said triumphantly whilst she continued to tickle Draco. "And you scream like a girl."

Draco managed to wiggle himself free of her and gave her an indignant look whilst he tried to steady his breathing. "Malfoys are not ticklish," he said defiantly. He knew it was a losing battle, but he had to show some pride in the family name and would not go down without a fight. He would deny and hold out as long as he could, but he was sure the tactics deployed by Hermione would eventually weaken his resolve.

Looking at her, Draco couldn't decide if he wanted to pulled away from her to find relief or pin her to the ground and take her instead. Hermione could him melt with a single look one moment and leave him burning with passion for her the next. Her coy teases and aggressive advances certainly drove him crazy. He knew that Hermione craved the need for control as much as he did. It was that even push and pull himself loving about their relationship, and inwardly he realized that he began to love other things about her as well.

Hermione smiled sheepishly under Draco's now steady gaze and looked away as she felt her cheeks burn. Draco reached out to cup her face when they were suddenly interrupted by a familiar pop of the house-elf accompanied by a familiar guest.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Ginny asked as the two suddenly broke apart. "Thank you, Tinky," Ginny said to the elf who disappeared almost immediately. "I hope you don't mind. I used the Floo. I need to talk to Hermione. Alone," she said as she looked at Draco.

"Actually, you are interrupting, Red," Draco said, nearly growling at Ginny over the distuption.

She quickly dismissed him with a wave her hand. "Sod off, Malfoy," she said with a smile. "I came to talk to Hermione about Harry's birthday."

"Oh, Merlin. I completely forgot. Harry's birthday is in two days," she exclaimed as she looked at Draco.

"I figured as much since you seem to be... occupied," Ginny said, smiling wryly at the two. "However, I came to talk to you about the details. Alone," she stressed again, looking at Draco whilst pulling her friend to her feet.

"Gin, honestly. Whatever you have to say you can do it in front of Draco," Hermione said, smoothing out her wrinkled clothes.

"Or we can talk later," Ginny added, whose eyes narrowed at the blond who was now beaming at her.

"Now or not at all." Hermione have her a stern glare as she dispensed with her ultimatum.

Ginny huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine," she groaned whilst rolling her eyes. Ginny sighed as took her place on the blanket in front of the two. Draco rooted through the basket and held out a sandwich to her. "Thanks, Malfoy," she said, snatching it from his hand.

Ginny tore into it quickly by taking an overly large bite. Draco rolled his eyes. Obviously the Weasel had not been the only one lacking manners when it came to eating.

"Hmmmgrd," she mumbled with a full mouth before she swallowed. "I came to tell you that Harry's party is at The Burrow like usual. And before you protest, Malfoy, Ron is not there," she said as she looked at Draco.

Hermione and Draco exchanged looks before turning their attention back to the redhead.

"We had a talk with Dad as a family. Bill and George had Ron committed to St. Mungo's three days ago." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief whilst taking Draco by the hand. "He's going to be there for a few months, they think, but obviously that's not what I came to talk to Hermione about," Ginny said.

"Okay, you've established location, what else is there?" Draco asked in his attempted to hurry Ginny along. The redhead was quickly beginning to annoy him.

"Yes. Everyone is expecting you, 'Mione," Ginny said as Hermione cringed at the nickname she hated. "Now, I'm not exactly Malfoy's biggest fan here, but I'm assuming that since you two are attached at the hip that he will be attending as well?" Gaging the reaction of the two, Ginny waited for them to respond whilst taking another bite of her sandwich. Draco frowned whilst Hermione worried her lip.

"And Molly?" Hermione asked with genuine concern.

Ginny waved her off. "Mum will get over it. Besides, Harry said if you were to come that Malfoy was to be invited as well. Seriously, I don't know what has gotten into Harry as of late but I find this whole manly-take-charge thing a real turn on, especially when he stands up to Mum. And you know how her temper gets," she said with a chuckle. Draco wrinkled his nose whilst Hermione shook her head at her friend. "Anyway, the reason why I wanted to speak to you alone was because of my present to Harry," she said, looking at Hermione. "I don't think that Malfoy here wants the details. Unless, of course, he really wants to go shopping with us in Muggle London and help me pick out some some skimpy undergarments." Draco suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped at her friend.

"Yeah, I'll pass on that, Red," said Draco as he rolling his eyes. He turned to Hermione, "You two have fun talking, alright? I'm going to go up to the ruins to look around. Find me when you are done, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Be careful," she called out as Draco stood and began walking away.

"So," Ginny began whilst turning to Hermione. The two began to go over Ginny's plan in detail whilst Draco focused on his intended task.

As Draco approached the edge of the ruins, he pulled out a worn book from his satchel and flipped through its pages until he found one with a hand drawn map. He frowned as he walked the perimeter of the old stonework until he found what he had been looking for. Draco examined what appeared to be an ancient stone marker,adorned in old runes. Taking out a thin piece of vellum—this had been Hermione's idea which he thought was brilliant—he began to hold it to its face and copied the engravings by rubbing a piece of colored wax across it. A crayon she had called it. He was sure they would want to decipher the ancient runes later, and this saved time versus writing them all by hand. He did not want to use magic until he had a clearer understanding of what the markers meant. The ward stones around the perimeter of the island were one thing. These were entirely different and unknown.

Looking down the hill toward the clearing where he had left the girls, he saw Hermione walking up toward him alone. "Done already?" Draco asked when she drew close.

Hermione smiled at him and then rolled her eyes. "Ginny is such a child sometimes," she said with a sigh as she brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "I had to listen to her prattle on about her gift to Harry as if I have some sort of valuable input to offer on the subject." Hermione shrugged and changed topics before it became too uncomfortable. "What do you have there?"

"I took a rubbing of this marker stone. If I recall, you're better at deciphering this crap than I am and thought you might want to give this a look over when we go back to the cottage." Hermione nodded slowly as he spoke. "There are a few others I need to find so I can get rubbings of them as well," Draco said whilst handing her the opened book. "Want to help me find them? They should give us a better clue as to where the passage opening is located, I believe." Hermione agreed wordlessly, stepping along side Draco as they began to examine the map looking for the next marker. After they found two additional markers, Draco turned to Hermione.

"You never did tell me what Red said regarding her brother," he said causing her to frown.

"Actually, I saved that conversation for another day. Ginny wanted to tell me, but I thought it best to have that conversation with Harry present at least. Ginny can be, well," Hermione trailed off as Draco nodded in agreement. "Either way, Ron's been forcibly made to stay at St. Mungo's for a while. The most I allowed her to tell me was that they suspect Dark Magic is involved. I didn't really want the details."

"That's unlike you," he said whilst taking her by the hand and guiding her through the rubble. Her brow furrowed over his concern. "You have this insatiable need to know everything, so I'm surprised you don't want to know more," he said. "And besides, while I can't say I care for the tosser, I know he was your friend. You're not one to instantly stop caring."

"Could we not talk about Ron? I would like to think that he is a part of my life that is over and done with," she said whilst squeezing Draco's hand. He did not miss the tone of her words. "Whatever path dangerous game he wants to play to take shortcuts in life, then that's his problem now... not mine. I want no part of it as his friend or otherwise. I'm disappointed and—"

Hermione suddenly tripped over a raised stone and crashed her knee against the last stone marker they had been searching for. Her blunder would have been much worse had Draco not been holding her by the hand. He managed to break her fall. Draco frowned as he looked at her knee which was now bleeding.

"I'm so clumsy," Hermione said apologetically. "Sorry."

Dropping to one knee in front of her and allowing Hermione to steady herself against him, he began to cast a healing spell to mend her knee. Just as the spell finished, the marker stone began to glow as did Hermione who was leaning against it. Without thinking, Draco reached out to her to pull her away but had not done so in time. As soon as he touched her, the two were instantly ripped from their location and now materialized someplace cold, wet, and very dark. The smell of the place had been overwhelming and reminded Draco of some of the abandoned areas of Hogwarts' dungeon. The air was old and musty. The only comforting fact was that they still had a hold of each other's hand.

"Okay, that was unexpected," Draco said, chuckling nervously as he lit his wand.

"Where are we?"

"Haven't a clue." Draco frowned. "Well, I don't have to be the brightest of wizards to figure it out, but I would say your little accident triggered something."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You don't say," she snorted. "However, this place gives me the creeps and—" Hermione frowned as she took Draco by his lit wand and held it closer to the walls. "Look," she exclaimed. "Runes."

Draco looked at the walls. Every inch had been covered in a series of ancient runes. He certainly did not have enough materials to take rubbings of them all. He knew he should be excited over such a find, but the sheer number of them that littered the walls made him feel uneasy. He pulled Hermione closer to him.

"Let's do a quick look around and then get out of here. You're right. This place feels... odd. I don't think we should be here." Draco frowned as Hermione pull away to light an old torch along the wall. "Are you listening?"

"Yes," Hermione said, her focus obviously elsewhere. "Yes," she repeated, this time waving Draco off after he tried to get her attention a second time. "I can read this," she said emphatically as she turned to Draco. "I know you should be able to as well. Look closer." Draco inspected the wall. He made out only a few of the runes at first, but it was as if magic had taken over and begun to reveal the meaning of each etched symbol before him. "I think this this is a remnant of the lower levels of the castle. We are certainly underground... an old dungeon perhaps?" she questioned. Hermione looked around as Draco nodded. "This passage we were looking for, where was it supposed to lead to?"

"It didn't specify, really. Hermione, as great as this is in stumbling upon this, I... wow—" Draco became distracted as he read one part of the wall. "Okay, as great as this is in finding this," he began again, "I suggest we search for a way out, and if we can, come back later. If we cannot find a way out, we Apparate." Hermione nodded, her focus remaining on the wall in front of her.

"Alright," she said finally as he took her by the hand.

The dungeon itself was not overly large, as they had determined, but a few of the chambers had what appeared to be something similar to an undetectable extension charm on them. Hermione commented that she forcibly felt the magic around them, and this bothered him somewhat. Draco, had always had an affinity for sensing and determining different schools of magic, but down here, the magic felt thick like a fog with little to no clarity. He felt the lingering magic of the ancient wards, but there was nothing discernible to him beyond that.

A few times he had run his hand along the dungeon walls, caressing the runes with his fingertip, as they searched for a way out. They warm to the touch and seemed to tug at him subconsciously, but he easily resisted. Hermione, on the other hand, was mesmerized, and he found her entranced at various points along each wall. It was apparent that he would have to get them out of there, and soon. Something about the place consumed her and held her attention far beyond the general curiosity that she often displayed, and he didn't like it.

"Hermione." Draco frowned when she did not respond. "Hermione," he said softly, stepping behind her and wrapping his arms around her. "We need to leave." She slowly shook her head in response. "Hermione, look at me, please."

Hermione remained in a trance as he slowly turned her to face him. Her eyes may have been fixed on him but recognition of was quickly fading. "Draco?" she questioned with befuddlement. He brushed curls away from and cupped her face in his hands as he focused on her.

"We need to leave, sweetheart. Something isn't right. I need to get you out of here." Hermione shook her head. "We haven't found a way out, so I'm going to Apparate us, alright?" Draco wrapped his arms tighter around Hermione and prepared to Apparate the two but merely spun on the spot when he did so. Nothing had happened. "Oh, Merlin, not today," Draco groaned. "Tinky!"

Draco called for the house-elf several times, but she never came. The overwhelming dread he felt made the pit in stomach seem very real, and he looked at Hermione who clung to him in silence. He had to find a way to break her from the spell she seemed to have fallen under. His girlfriend seemed almost oblivious to his presence and only gave verbal protest when he mentioned that they should leave. It was obvious now that they were stuck, and if he allowed it, panic would surely set in. Draco knew, for their sake, that he had to keep his head on straight since he was now thinking for them both. Luckily, he still had his satchel filled with books and thought to make good use of them. Perhaps he would discover something to help them out of their current predicament by going through them.

"Hermione, I know you're in there. Look at me," he said softly. Hermione turned to look at him, but her eyes were glazed over and held little to no acknowledgement of him at all. "Please, I need to look through these books—Merlin, I hope you understand me—and I need you to sit with me. Don't look at the walls, sweetheart," he pleaded. Draco cupped her face to hold it to his but failed to avert her focus as her eyes continued their unwavering gaze upon the wall.

"Read," Hermione whispered. "Please."

Draco held out hope that there was a small part of her inside trying to tell him something. However, as her fingers slipped from his hand, he knew the last tendril of herself had slipped away entirely. Draco wanted to scream and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He resigned himself to the fact that he would have no control over her for the time being. Draco would just have to work quickly and hoped that time was on their side.


	18. C18: Corvus and Elise

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
**Corvus and Élise**  
**

The last thing Hermione remembered was Draco helping mend her knee after she had fallen. She now found herself curled up on a cold stone floor, waking up from a what felt like a strange dream. The lit torch on the wall did little to enhance her surroundings, but she could make out Draco on the floor not far from her in the dim light. He was unconscious like she had been. Hermione crawled toward Draco, calling out his name.

"Draco!" she called out whilst shaking him gently. "Draco! Wake up!" The blond did not respond. "Please," she begged. Hermione kissed him on the lips once, hoping that it would stir the young man, but nothing happened.

"What's this? A visitor comes?" a voice said from a dark corner. Hermione stood, placing herself between Draco and the voice as her hand instantly went to her wand. "Pray tell, who are you?" it asked. "So beautiful like my Élise," he said, looking at her.

Hermione saw the image of a man in long flowing robes float through the stone wall at the end of the passageway. "It is I who should be asking that question instead," she responded. Hermione could not recall the last time she saw a ghost outside of Hogwarts. Despite being nervous, she held her wand steady.

"So much like my Élise," the ghost said. He tilted his head to one side as he examined Hermione and held out his hand to touch her face but stopped short as if to realize the gesture was fruitless.

"Corvus Black," Hermione said under her breath in sudden realization.

"Ah, young lady," the ghost bowed. "You know my name, but I do not know yours. Yes, so much like my Élise... so much."

"Hermione Granger," she said, relaxing her arm and holding her wand at her side.

"I do not know this name," Corvus said with a frown whilst inspecting her. "Tell me of this name."

"Hermione Jean Granger, daughter of Harold and Jane Granger—"

"I do not know these... people," Corvus said as he dismissed Hermione. He began to leave.

"Wait!" she called out. The ghost paused without turning to face her. "Hermione Jean Granger, granddaughter of Jean Élise Rousseau." Corvus turned to look at her and moved within inches of Hermione's face.

"_Sanguinem meum sanguinem_?" the ghost whispered.

"Blood of your blood," Hermione returned. She watched as the ghost hovered toward Draco.

"His blood is familiar but not of our blood," he said. Corvus inspected Draco, and Hermione gasped as the ghost ran his ethereal hand through his body on the ground. "Yes, he is not of our blood," the ghost said dismissively. "He shall be banished."

Hermione watched as the ghost lifted his arm and started what she thought to be a spell. "Stop!" Hermione cried out whilst dropping to her knees. She draped herself over Draco's unconscious body, halting Corvus as he looked at her questioningly.

"He is not of our blood, yet you wish for him to stay?"

"I wish for him to stay," Hermione answered, looking up at the ghost. "Why doesn't he wake?" she asked the him as she ran her hand along Draco's face.

"He dreams. Of you. This place. He should not be here." The ghost circled them both as he spoke. "Tell me blood of my blood, does the curse break?"

"The curse is broken," she responded, looking up at the ghost as she sat next to Draco, now holding his hand.

"Yet you are in league with the one who holds serpents," the ghost spat at her. "How can this be?"

"I do not understand," she said, frowning at the ghost. Through all the texts she had read, Serpentarius had been the one to curse and bind the magic of the Rousseau women. However, the tone of Corvus' words hinted at something more. She felt anger in them. "I do not understand," she said again. "Please explain."

"He covets my Élise and this land. Serpentarius betrayed us," the ghost roared. "Always the better brother... more favored, he said of me. Killed me and my Élise in his betrayal," Hermione saw the ghost's eyes flare with fire as he looked at Draco and then soften as he looked at her. "So much like my Élise," he said, calm once more.

Under normal circumstances, Hermione would probably find it enlightening to have a heart to heart with an ancestral ghost, but at the moment, there were more pressing issues. She had deduced that her blood had touched the marker stone when she fell and had triggered some ancient spell bringing her here. It was by accident that Draco had even managed to be with her now. Taking in her surroundings, she had assessed they were in the dungeon of the former castle which gave her very little promise in figuring a way out of their current situation. Hermione was faced with an unconscious boyfriend, an angry ghost who spoke in near riddles, and no apparent way out. Things did not look good for either of them. At least she had her wand.

"You care for him," the ghost said once more looking at Hermione who had been looking at Draco whilst cupping the side of his face with her hand. "You love him?" The ghost had smiled at his question. Hermione's gaze fell to him, but she had said nothing. "No words," the ghost tutted at her. "Yet, he dreams of you," he said, looking at the blond once more.

"As delightful as it is analyzing how I feel about my boyfriend, right now I really would like a way out of here for both of us. And I need him to wake up," Hermione said frustrated at the ghost. "You really are of no help, you know." Hermione let out a long, discouraged sigh.

"To leave, travel by way of Merlin," Corvus said dismissively as he started to disappear.

"And Draco?" she asked, pulling herself to her feet.

"So much like my Élise," the ghost said as his image began to wane. "Above all else, it exists even when words become unnecessary. He is the key, blood of my blood." His words trailed off as his ethereal presence faded.

"Great! My ancestor is a Ravenclaw and speaks in riddles," she said whilst throwing her hands up in the air out of frustration. She took a deep breath to center herself. "You are smart enough for this, Hermione. You'll figure it out. Just breathe," she said to herself aloud as she began to pace. She sighed as she grabbed her hair and pulled it into a messy bun. She knelt beside Draco once more. "I wish you were with me right now," Hermione said, brushing her fingers along his face. She placed her lips to his and kissed him before standing again. "Let's see if I can make you more comfortable to start with," she said and then laughed. "I'm sure you would teasing me right now, calling me crazy for talking to myself, but I'm telling you right now, I'm having an off day, so don't judge me." Hermione didn't know why she was speaking to Draco in this way, but it made her feel better doing so.

Ensuring that Draco was safe on his own, she explored four different chambers that were connected to the passageway they had been in. There had been nothing of interest in the first three, but on the fourth she found an old cot, a rickety desk, and a stool that had a threadbare cushion. Working her magic, she transformed and cleaned the cot making it a bit more suitable for use. Adding a cushioning charm as a finishing touch, she returned to Draco, levitating him back to the chamber and onto the makeshift bed. "It isn't much, but it is better than the floor," she said to him. "Don't worry, I'll get us out of here."

Hermione looked at Draco one last time before setting about deciphering each of the riddles the ghost had given her. Any other day, she would be able to solve them almost immediately. However, she was mentally drained and ate very little of her lunch earlier that afternoon during her visit with Ginny. She did not know how long they had been in the dungeon, but judging by how she felt, it was probably close to early evening. If she did not find a way out soon or Draco did not wake, it might be days before anyone would come looking for them. Examining the old desk in the room, Hermione searched through its lone drawer without much luck. She turned back to the passageway and began her search to see if she could find anything that would act as a clue.

As Hermione walked through the main passage, flames from various torches sprang to life with each step whilst giving her minimal light. She discovered that the passage split in two directions and held up her lit wand, inspecting each way. At the end of one sat a heavy wooden door that could easily serve as a way out. She decided to have a closer look. However, when she approached it, she noticed that it sat partially off its hinges and slightly ajar. Hermione had been right in her initial assessment upon seeing it. It had once served as the main entrance to the dungeons but had obviously fallen in on itself during many years ago. After making a quick scan of the passageway in the opposite direction, she found nothing that would be of use and screamed in frustration. Not knowing what else to do, Hermione leaned against and slid down the musty wall before coming to rest on the stone floor.

"Travel by way of Merlin," Hermione whispered to herself. "Travel by way of Merlin. How did Merlin travel?" She placed her forehead against the palm of her hand and closed her eyes as she tried to work through the riddle. "Teleportation! It's Apparating. Merlin could Apparate," she said with excitement. "God, I'm so stupid."

Hermione rose to her feet and ran down to the chamber where she had left Draco. "Draco! I figured it out," she called out as she rushed into the room, but her face became crestfallen when she realized that Draco was still unconscious. She sighed as she sat on the edge of the cot and held his hand. "And now if you'd only wake up," she whispered as she looked at his face.

It appeared that Draco was dreaming. His eyes fluttered and twitched whilst his brows furrowed every so often. Whatever he was dreaming about, it did not seemed to distress him much which was a relief to her. After all, Corvus had said he was dreaming of her.

"Well, I hope this goes well," Hermione said as she leaned over and placed her head on his chest before wrapping her arms around him. Closing her eyes, Hermione thought of the cottage with determination, and with deliberation, she Apparated the two to the cottage, appearing on the receiving room floor. Hermione immediately called out for Tinky whilst looking over Draco for any signs of splinching. The house-elf appeared and began fussing over the two.

"Tinky, please help me get Draco to our room," Hermione said. The house-elf nodded, quickly grabbing and appearing with the two in the middle of their bed with a loud pop. Draco remained peacefully unaware of the action whereas it left Hermione slightly disoriented. "Thank you. I'll call you if I need anything."

The house-elf wrung her hands nervously. "Master sleeps?"

"In part. He dreams, but I cannot wake him right now." She looked at Tinky who now looked even more worried. "But he will wake eventually. Don't worry," she said as she reassuringly placed her hand on the elf's shoulder. "Draco will be fine. Please leave us. I promise to call if I need anything."

Tinky nodded and disappeared with a pop as Hermione turned her focus back to the blond lying on the bed. "Corvus says you are the key," she said, working through the riddle out loud. "Above all else, it exists even when words are unnecessary. What exists with words but can also exist without them? Are the words necessary? Are you really the key or is something else? Are there two keys?" Hermione growled in frustration as she lay next to Draco. "And how does it relate to all this?" she asked as she looked at Draco and sighed.

"I'm so tired," she said after a long pause whilst rubbing her eyes. "I wish you were awake to help me figure this out. Of course, if you were, all of this would be a moot point now wouldn't it?"

Hermione stared at the ceiling as her eyes filled with tears. She was tired, frustrated, and her thoughts were running in circles. She wanted his comfort and turned to him before lifting his arm and placing it around her. She rested her head on his chest whilst looking up at him, and without word, she summoned a blanket to cover the two as she nuzzled close to him.

She tried to fight sleep but felt it slowly creep over her as thoughts in her mind began to fade. She missed his voice, and it pained her to know he was so close but unable to respond. What had the magic done to him? Corvus seemed to dismiss it as nothing more than a slumber he could easily be woken from, yet the stupid ghost had spoken in riddles and offered little help. Tears formed behind her closed eyes. Hermione not only missed Draco, but she was disappointed in herself as well. As tears stained her cheeks, she lost her hold on consciousness and slipped away easily alongside the young man.

# # #

Draco was frustrated. He had been searching each of the books, trying to find a way to release Hermione from the spell she was under. Despite his efforts, which seemed to carry on for hours, he found nothing. With his girlfriend bewitched and no apparent way to leave, he thought in desperation of what to do next. Tossing the book he had been reading aside, he stood up and walked up to Hermione. He watched her as she read over the runes on the walls, occasionally muttering words without apparent reason.

"_Lacuna es supervacuus_," she muttered. "_Lacuna es supervacuus_," she repeated again moments later.

"Words are unnecessary?" Draco looked at her confused. He brushed his hand against her arm to get her attention, but she continued to ignore his presence. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her close, feeling a total loss as to what his next action should be. "If our places were reversed, you would've had us out here and home by now. I can't find nothing in the books to help us out of this, and I've run out of ideas," Draco said with a frustrated sigh. He planted a kiss on the top of her head, continuing to hold her in his arms whilst she remained completely unaware of his actions. "Some failure I turned out to be, right?"

Draco had given their situation careful thought. He knew that if he could not break the spell soon, it might be days before anyone would come looking for them. Even then, he was not sure that anyone would know where to begin looking. His only hope was that the spell would run its course and that she would awake soon from whatever trance she was under.

As he closed his eyes, he thought about her behavior earlier that day. She seemed distracted, and he thought maybe he had placed too much pressure on her to help him research the wards and work through figuring out the estate contract. "I'm sorry. I should have never expected so much from you," he said with a sigh. "I hope you can forgive me when we get out of here. I think if you hadn't been so distracted by everything else, you would've been able to fight whatever magic this is." Draco laughed. "And here I am, talking to you. I must be crazy," he added as he held onto her tighter.

"Eet eez only ze zoughts zat differ from ordinary men zat cause zees crazy you speak of," a young woman's voice said behind Draco with a thick French accent. He released his hold on his girlfriend as he pulled out his wand. He turned around, shocked by what he saw before him.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered, almost in shock. He looked at the ghost that had now emerged from the far wall. She had been adorned in what had once been beautiful, ornate robes. Her likeness to Hermione was astounding.

"_Non_," the ghost smiled. "_Une si belle fille de Rousseau et Noir_," she said, looking at Hermione.

"Élise?" Draco questioned as he started to piece together the identity of the ghost before him.

"_Oui_," she nodded as she reached out and ran her hand along Draco's face. He felt her cold ethereal fingertips caress and penetrate his skin. "_Vous êtes son fiancé_?" Draco shook his head. "_Son amant_?" Draco did not respond and looked away from the ghost. "Eet eez no matter. You love 'er, yes?" His eyes drifted to Hermione as he paused for only a moment before nodding mutely. "Not easy to admit, _oui_?"

"_Oui_," Draco said softly, resigning himself to her.

"_Un jour, vous lui direz lorsque vous êtes prêt_," she said, smiling at the young man. Draco shrugged, looking away from the ghost.

"My feelings for Hermione at the moment are irrelevant. I want to break this spell she is under and take her home," he said in frustration whilst running his hand through his hair.

"So quick to dismiss zees feelings, _non_?" Élise shook her head disapprovingly at Draco but then ghost turned to Hermione as she continued, "Eet eez ze call of ze master zat eez most often answered by zose meant to serve."

"I called Tinky already, but she did not come," Draco said to the ghost having immediately understood her words. "_S'il vous plaît_... tell me something that I haven't tried."

"_Si impatient, mon chéri. La fille sera bonne pour vous_," she said with a smile whilst giggling at Draco.

"You try being trapped in a cold, dark dungeon with no way out and see how much patience you have," he snapped at the ghost.

"I 'ave been 'ere for 'undreds of years, silly boy," she tutted at Draco. "You zink my patience 'as not been tried waiting for 'er?" she questioned whilst pointing to Hermione.

"Yes, and I don't have hundreds of years to wait to get us out of here. If I don't find a way for us to get out soon, we might be joining _you_ for the next few hundred years," he said sarcastically at the ghost.

Élise chuckled. "Eef who I am eez whom I love, but whom I love eez lost... zen who am I?" Draco looked at the ghost and frowned. "She eez ze key. Solve eet and you break ze charm, _oui_?" The ghost started to fade away, adding one more thing before she finally disappeared. "_Hermione a besoin d'entendre des mots autant que vous avez besoin de les dire. Et c'est à partir de la jeune fille que vous devriez les entendre aussi bien, non_?"

"Great, no pressure there... _at all_," Draco said, frustrated. He looked at Hermione who remained in a trance and had been oblivious to the exchange between the two. Draco sat down on the floor a short distance from her and sighed.

"If who I am is whom I love, but whom I love is lost, then who am I?" He began to work through the riddle. "This makes no sense," Draco growled and closed his eyes.

He had admitted something to a complete stranger, a ghost no less, something that he had been struggling with for days. Perhaps he had not realized it earlier but now what he had been feeling took form and shape and had been given a name. Love. He admitted to Élise, however reluctant, that he loved Hermione whilst never admitting it aloud through actual words. Would he ever say it to Hermione? Was it needed to break the spell she was under?

"It's like a bloody fairy tale," he muttered. "THIS IS NOT A GODDAMN FAIRY TALE," he screamed at no one in particular and groaned as he placed his face in his hands. After a time, he rubbed his hands down his face and looked at Hermione as he stood.

"If who I am is whom I love, but whom I love is lost, then who am I?" he asked as he stepped behind Hermione placing his arms around her. "If something happened to you," he said next to her ear, "I would be lost without you. I would be nothing." He paused. "And I love you," he whispered.

# # #

Two ghosts stood side by side as they watched the young couple unconscious on the dungeon floor. They smiled as one turned to the other.

"And now we wait for her," Corvus said to his wife and smiled. "She is beautiful like you."

"And stubborn like you," his wife teased. "Shall we let ze little elf take zem?"

"We shall," Corvus nodded. Just then Tinky appeared before both of them, her eyes widened at the sight of the two apparitions.

"Take ze master and mistress home, _mon elfe doux_. You 'ave served well," Élise said to the house-elf. "_Bonne nuit_."

"They dream but will wake by morning," Corvus added, nodding to the house-elf. Tinky bowed before the two, disappearing with a pop whilst taking Hermione and Draco with her.

"The girl will return when she is ready, my sweet," Corvus said, looking at his wife who nodded and floated a few feet away from her husband before turning to him.

"And eez ze boy redemption for your brother?"

"Among other things," he nodded in thought, "And her?"

"She eez 'is forgiveness and 'as already given eet to 'im," she said, thoughtfully.

"We will find peace soon. We will show her. Teach her," the ghost said, taking his wife by the hand.

"And zen we will find peace," she smiled at her husband before the two disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **I kept this chapter a bit shorter since there are key translations to read through, which may slow things down for some. Typically, I could write this and say that Élise has a very French accent... far worse than someone like Fleur, but the essence of her would be lost, I think, if I had not written her with a heavy accent and with dialog that floated between English and French as she speaks. Obviously, Draco is fluent and understands her.

**Key Translations:**

(Latin) _Lacuna es supervacuus._ – Words are unnecessary.

(French) _Une si belle fille de Rousseau et Noir_. - A beautiful daughter of Rousseau and Black.

(French) _Un jour, vous lui direz lorsque vous êtes prêt._ - One day you will tell her when you are ready.

(French) _Vous êtes son fiancé? _- Are you her fiancé/betrothed/boyfriend?

(French) _Son amant?_ - Her lover?

(French) _S'il vous plaît_ - Please

(French) _Si impatient, mon chéri. La fille sera bonne pour vous_. - So impatient, dear. The girl will be good for you.

(French) _Hermione a besoin d'entendre des mots autant que vous avez besoin de les dire. Et c'est à partir de la jeune fille que vous devriez les entendre aussi bien, non?_ - Hermione needs to hear words as much as you need to say them. And it is from the girl that you should hear them as well, no?

(French) _Bonne nuit._ - Good night.


	19. C19: The Little Elf That Could

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**  
The Little Elf That Could

A small house-elf was rooting around the kitchen that afternoon, going about her task of preparing dinner for her master and new mistress. The girl had told her to call her Hermione, but she knew that it would go against house-elf breeding if she did so. She had always called the young master's mother Mistress and her mother Mistress before her. To call ones owner by their given name was forbidden, and she wasn't about to start going against tradition now. Whilst she had come to care for her mistress, this girl had not understood a house-elf's role to serve. Yet despite this, she understood that her mistress meant well and cared about her wellbeing.

Tinky had accepted her unconditionally which surprised her master. But he didn't understand and she made no attempt to explain. There were some secrets that their kind were not allowed to tell. And her secret was magic. There was a special magic that house-elves possessed that allowed them to see the unique bonds of union form between witches and wizards. It was old magic that little new of and revealed the bonding of master to mistress, often before the vows of marriage took place and often happened quickly if loved existed between the two. This is how most house-elves were able to accept a new spouse with such ease when they were introduced to the family home. It was the beginnings of this bond she saw forming between the two that brought happiness to Tinky.

The house-elf knew that her master thought fondly of her, and she loved him as much as any house-elf could. She had helped raise him as a small boy and had served as his playmate when his father had kept the child from others. Together, it had been her and Dobby. And now Dobby was gone. The elf sighed as she worked her magic moving about pots and pans, thinking of her friend. Dobby had been a free elf.

By most accounts, being free was be shameful amongst their kind, but her master's father had been cruel to both her and Dobby with his mother treating both not much better. When Dobby was freed—a clever trick devised by Harry Potter himself —she hoped that at least one of them would be happy and live to serve someone more deserving. She was proud, feeling no shame for her friend. Whilst she would not be free herself, she was relieved when Master had called her to the cottage to server him. He had been kind to her in ways that neither of his parents had been, and Tinky could only hope to serve him until she could lift a serving tray no longer.

As she pondered her life of service, Tinky suddenly had heard her master call out to her. Her senses had honed in to his location, but his call had seemed distant and unfocused which puzzled her. Her master was certainly near, but as to where, she was uncertain. As she tried to Apparate to his location, she found herself pushed back by a strong barrier and in the middle of the old castle ruins. Sniffing the air and holding her hand out to sense his presence, she found his satchel instead. What little magic she could sense, her mistress had been with him as well. There was old magic here... older than her.. the kind she knew had been lost so long ago. She timidly called out to master again, but was met with silence. She began panic and started to feel shame over her inability to find him.

"Master?" she called out one last time as she held his satchel in her hands.

"And who might you be, _mon elfe doux?_" an ethereal lady asked.

Her voice was gentle and kind and had an air of familiarity that put Tinky at ease. She felt no ill will from the apparition despite whatever warnings she should have felt otherwise. For house-elves it was said that had ghosts and other spirits were not meant to be trifled with and were unnatural to this world. Some had been tormented and were a vile reflection of the death they had suffered whilst others seemed lost, being stuck between plains of existence. They had not passed as most wizards and witches should. However, there was something different about the ghostly woman that stood before her.

The ghost smiled at Tinky. "I will not harms ze elf. You belong to ze master and mistress below, _non_?" she asked before the elf nodded. "Zey are safe, but we must speak with zem," she concluded.

Tinky had mustered up the courage to ask this ghost's name. It had been forbidden to ask as much, but her magic had felt familiar and the elf had to know if the ghost had a familial connection. "Spirit has a name for Tinky?" she asked nervously. Tinky closed her eyes awaiting a punishment that never came.

The kind lady smiled at her. "Élise Black née Rousseau," the ghost told her. This spirit was related to the young woman she now called Mistress and herself had been the mistress of the isle at one time. The elf knew this from the magic in the tapestry that hung in the cottage. The small elf breathed a sigh of relief. "_Vous êtes un elfe bon et gentil. Un elfe noble servant la famille Noire, non_?" The house-elf nodded emphatically at the ghost and stood tall. "_Attendons et nous allons appeler. Votre maître et la maîtresse sont sûrs_."

The elf nodded before the ghost disappeared. Tinky would wait.

# # #

Hours passed since the ghost had last appeared. She could still sense Master and Mistress' presence but still was unable to go to them. Tinky had begun to worry, wondering if the spirit had gone back on her word. The hour was growing late and the sun was starting to set. Her duty was to her master and whilst the former mistress of the isle had given her instructions to go nowhere, she had almost thought of disobeying to seek help. It was then that she felt a pull. She was being called. Tinky Apparated to her master and mistress almost immediately.

"Take ze master and mistress home, _mon elfe doux_. You 'ave served well," Élise said to the house-elf. "Bonne nuit."

"They dream but will wake by morning," Corvus added, nodding to the elf.

Tinky complied with the ghost's request and Apparated the three directly to her Master's bed chamber before levitating them both onto the bed. She would do as needed to make the two comfortable until morning. At first, she vanished their clothing, leaving only their undergarments, and had plans to dress them each in their respective bed clothes, but by the time Tinky had summoned a set for each, they had drawn together in their dream-laden sleep and now lay locked in each other's arms.

The elf pranced nervously on either side of them on the bed in her attempts to figure out what to do next. Tinky tried to separate the girl from the young man's arms with little success and became frustrated right away. Master had not only held Mistress tighter, but he had flung the poor elf away away from them in his subconscious effort to defend the woman in his arms. The elf scratched her head, confused as she analyzed her best approach to the situation. Tinky had a duty, and she was determined.

Clumsily at first, Tinky attempted to put pants on her master, but her attempts were fruitless as the material became tangled between both legs. It also did not help that her her mistress had unconsciously complicated the Tinky's efforts by kicking the poor elf aside. With one final attempt in dressing him, she gave up her approach after her master connected with his own kick as well.

Frustrated, the elf began banging her head on the bedpost.

After she spent a couple of minutes punishing herself, Tinky crawled back onto the bed. This time she would try to dress her mistress. Nervously, she crept around the girl on the mattress as she tried to figure out a way to separate her from him. Master had seemed protective of Mistress and was making the poor elf's task difficult, and as Tinky reached for the girl's arm, her master groaned in his sleep whilst landing a punch that sent the house-elf flying. His continued protection of the woman in his arms had made Tinky torn between doing her duty and letting the young man do his, albeit unaware. It was at this point the house-elf gave up, throwing her hands into the air in resigned defeat and frustration. Tinky was sure that any punishment she gave herself would be far less severe than if she continued to interfere with Master's protection of his mate. She was willing to punish herself and suffered the consequences of his disobedience come morning.

The house-elf left their room to return to the kitchen whilst stopping occasionally to bang her head on the nearest wall or banister. When she entered the kitchen, she vanished her earlier attempt at dinner save for one pan that she took in hand and immediately began to hit herself vigorously with.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" a woman asked from the doorway. She had startled Tinky. However, realized that the woman was her master's aunt, Tinky continued to administer her own punishment, hitting herself over the head with the pan as the woman looked upon her disapprovingly.

"Give me that," Andromeda snapped at the elf as she snatched the weapon from her hand. Tinky stopped, wide-eyed, looking at the woman. "What are you punishing yourself for now?" she asked, exasperated with the silly elf. Tinky looked around nervously, unable to answer. "Okay, where are they?"

"Master and Mistress sleep," Tinky rushed as she quickly shook her head.

"I'll wake them," Andromeda said dismissively as she turned to exit the kitchen. Tinky immediately Apparated in front of the woman to stop her.

"No! Master and Mistress sleep," Tinky said, almost pleading.

Andromeda narrowed her eyes at the elf. "Are they now?" the woman said, crossing her arms as she looked at Tinky suspiciously. The house-elf quickly nodded.

Tinky secretly hoped that the woman would leave. And soon.

Andromeda looked beyond the elf toward the stairwell and scrutinized the elf's behavior one last time before continuing. "No matter. Will you inform my nephew that I came called on him and that I expect to see him tomorrow?" she asked. Tinky visibly relaxed and sighed in relief which had not gone unnoticed by Andromeda. She narrowed her eyes once more. "You _will_ tell him?" she stressed. The elf nodded quickly and attempted a very awkward smile. "Very well."

Tinky watched as the woman left the room and followed her to the sitting room where she entered the fireplace and stood. Andromeda took one last look at Tinky before throwing down a handful of powder and calling out her destination for home. When the woman finally disappeared, Tinky immediately grabbed a poker from the fireplace and began to hit herself with it.

"Stupid Tinky. Tinky lie to Master's family. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Tinky," she muttered whilst hitting herself. The poor elf made a point to emphasize her word with every hit. At this rate, she would have enough punishment to last a life time if she kept having to lie.

Returning the poker to its rightful place, Tinky regained her composure. She needed to check on the couple as there was still a long night ahead of them until morning. Tinky Apparated to their bed chamber and observer the two. They had not stirred other than to hold each other closer, if it had been possible. Shaking her head, she summoned and covered them with a warm blanket, vowing to herself that she would watch over them until morning.

# # #

As night wore on, Hermione dreamt. She slept next to Draco both in reality and in her dream. And if it were possible, she was experiencing a second ... one dream nestled within another.

Cuddling close to him in this new dream, she recapped every moment she had spent with the blond and every feeling that she had developed for the young man over the last couple of months. It had been fortuitous that she had run into him that day in Paris and later on that fateful beach near the villa. She smiled against his unconscious body in her dreamlike state and felt her stomach flutter with anticipation, hope, and... love. Hermione had not wanted to admit anything to Corvus earlier but here in this dream, she knew that the ghost's words rang true. But would she ever admit as much to young man she was now pressed against in her sleep? She did not know.

In truth, Hermione was scared of what she had begun to feel for Draco. She lacked experience with these kinds of feelings, and her track record with those of the opposite sex had been less than stellar. She had always been accepted amongst her friends as bit of a bookish prude who had lacked any appeal for those of the opposite gender save the few boys who had taken interest in her. And even then she felt their interest hadn't been in earnest, save for Ron. They only looked at her as a conquest and nothing more. But it was different with Draco. He saw her as an equal and adored her in every way.

Hermione was certainly distracted earlier that day but not for reasons that Draco would have thought. She was confused. Confused about her feelings for him and unwilling to admit that she felt something deeper for him than mere infatuation. But those doubts melted quickly that day. When he fitted her with the sloppy, ill-fitting crown of flowers, she was smitten, but when each petal turned into a beautiful array of butterflies, she fell in love. It was a turning point in her feelings for him. His sweet gesture had been a perfect metaphor for their relationship. They were two unlikely people who had awkwardly come together and had developed something beautiful between them.

As she dreamt, she pulled herself closer to Draco, subconsciously willing him to wake up from under his spell. It was half-awake in her dreamlike state, the very words needed to break the spell words escaped her.

"I love you."

As Hermione's dream came to an end, a flash of light erupted between the two before they began to wake. The room was barely lit by the early morning light, and both were disoriented by their surroundings. Hermione knew that she had fallen asleep next to Draco the night before after she rescued them both from the remnants of the castle dungeon. Draco, on the other hand, seemed more confused upon waking. The last he knew, they had been in the dungeon and Hermione had been under a spell. His eyes shot open and looked at her.

"Hermione?"

"Oh Merlin, Draco! You're awake!" she exclaimed. Hermione peppered him with kisses.

Draco frowned. Not only was he confused over what had happened he had also noticed their state of undress. "Okay, I'm not complaining here," he said, returning her kisses, "but where are our clothes, and what am I doing here?"

Hermione shrieked as she taken notice as well and pulled away suddenly, holding a blanket to her chest.

"I swear, I—" Hermione began to stumble over her words, shaking her head. "Did you—"

"No. What's going on? We were in the ruins, you fell, and then we were in the dungeon. You were under some spell, and I couldn't break it or find a way out for either of us," Draco said, now sitting up. He ran his hand through his mussy hair.

"You were unconscious, Draco. There was no spell. And other than the ghost that I saw and you were unconscious and dreaming."

Draco's brows shot up. "You saw Élise?"

"No, Corvus," she said with a frown. "Wait. Who did you see? Élise?"

Draco nodded. "I don't believe this," he muttered under his breath but then noticed her frown. "Oh, no. Not you. Just the situation."

"Tinky even helped me get you up here," she said, trying to convince him further and then called for Tinky.

Just then they heard a pop from the other end of the bed.

"Tinky?"

The two looked at the end as two small hands slipped over the edge, pulling up a head that exposed two bat-like ears and wide, nervous eyes.

"Tinky?" Hermione asked gently. "Please tell Draco what happened last night when I brought him here."

The elf refused to move.

"It's okay," Draco said whilst motioning for her to join them on the bed. The elf did as she was asked and stood nervously upon the mattress looking at her master and mistress. "What happened?"

"Tinky is a bad elf, Master," she began to sob. "Tinky is a bad, bad elf." The house-elf flung herself at the nearest bedpost and began hitting her head against it.

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait," Draco said. He rushed from his side of the bed to stop the elf. Tinky looked up at her master, almost fearful. He spoke to her gently, "What happened?" Draco heard a snort followed by a childish giggle as he looked at Hermione.

"Brooms, Draco? Really?" she questions with a demure laugh.

Draco looked down at his boxers which had animated broomsticks on them and rolled his eyes. He returned a look to her that indicated his thoughts on the matter. His boxers were certainly an inappropriate subject given what had happened. Hermione quieted but continued to smile.

"Tinky, just tell us what happened," said Draco as he led the elf away from the bedpost so she would not cause herself anymore harm.

The elf broke into her tale over what had happened the day before. Both Draco and Hermione were shocked to learn that neither one of them had actually been awake but under a spell allowing them to sleep and dream separately. It was Tinky that had rescued them in the end, and Draco was equally amazed and thankful that the elf had heard him call to her even in his unconscious state. Each recanted the details of their dream to one another... at least what they remembered and would care to admit. They even forgave Tinky for their current state of undress and made sure that the the elf understood she had done her job well.

Once they had finished the exchange and Draco dismissed Tinky, he returned to his side of the bed. Hermione remained seated next to him, blanket clutched to her chest. Draco quickly pulled her to him, and in surprise, Hermione squeaked at the sudden movement.

"Draco!" Hermione gasped as she lay against him. "I'm not decent."

"And I'm not complaining," he smirked. Hermione gasped and smacked his chest as she tried to pull away. In truth, she gave him very little resistance and enjoyed leaning against him. He looked at her. "What?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and laid her head on his chest as his hand ran circles down her bare back. "And what if this is still a dream," she said as her smile faded.

"Then I don't want to wake up," he said, kissing her on the forehead. He rubbed her arm as he held her.

"What was your riddle? You know, in your dream," she asked him. Draco started to frown but smiled at her when she looked up at him.

"I don't remember," he lied. "Does it matter?"

Draco leaned forward and kissed her nose. Little did he know that it was a signature act of affection that she had come to love. Of course, dealing with the subject at hand, it had mattered to Draco. He knew very well what his riddle had been. However, he was not ready to admit anything to her yet.

"And you?" he asked.

"I don't remember either," she said. In truth, she hadn't. "Something about unnecessary words or something," she said without thought whilst laying her head back against his chest. It was in that moment she closed her eyes with a very real sense of déjà vu. She frowned, trying to remember what the key had been to breaking the spell but had given up when she drew a blank. Hermione sighed and squeezed Draco tighter which he returned.

"So, Corvus and Élise are real, then. At least as ghosts," Hermione said after a short time. Draco hummed in acknowledgement. She looked at him and smiled, noting that his eyes were closed. "Don't fall asleep on me now. We have things to do today," she said brightly.

"Just five more minutes, Mother," he said with a smirk yet his eyes never opened.

"Don't five more minutes me," Hermione said, sitting up from him suddenly. She squeaked again, forgetting about that fact that she was nearly nearly naked. She reached for the cover that had slid from her and covered herself again which caused Draco to laugh.

"I'm getting dressed," she said sternly. She slid off the bed whilst taking the blanket with her. Draco snagged the edge, tearing it from her at the last minute and laughed when Hermione was left starkers in only her knickers.

"Draco!" Hermione shrieked as her hands went to her chest, covering herself. Draco laughed and fell back onto bed.

"Okay, okay. I won't look," he said, covering his eyes with his hand.

Hermione narrowed her own eyes at him. "You better not," she said as one hand went to her hip and she pointed at the young man with the other. Draco snickered. Hermione shrieked again and immediately covered herself. "You said you wouldn't look!"

"Slytherin," Draco said, peaking between his fingers.

"Oh, my god," Hermione said as she turned on her heel and went to the closet to find something suitable to wear.

She had her back to him, but it didn't stop Draco from inspecting her through the cracks in his fingers. He smiled as he took in the sight of her and certainly felt lucky that morning.

"I am going to change," she said indignantly as she turned to him whilst holding her clothes to her chest. "And you can do...whatever," she added as she glared at him. Draco laughed. He knew he was in trouble but had not minded one bit.

When Hermione disappeared to the bathroom, Draco removed the hand covering his eyes and sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. Lifting the edge of the blanket that covered his midsection he looked down and groaned.

"Really," he questioned a certain part of his body in frustration. He looked at the ceiling and growled with frustration. "Okay. McGonagall naked. Hagrid and Madame Maxine. Flitwick."

Draco closed his eyes to help in his efforts to envision something so appalling that it would kill the mood. He trailed down a list of instructors that he had tried to imagine naked in an effort kill any lustful thoughts he had as a result of seeing Hermione that morning. Lifting the blanket once more, he looked under.

"Good boy," he said finally and got up looking for clothes of his own.

Just then the bathroom door exploded open and Hermione stepped out. Draco smiled and attempted to catch her in a hug, but she would have nothing of it. With her nose in the air she turned on him at the bedroom door.

"I will see you at breakfast," she said before swiftly turning on her heel. She slipped out the door quickly and down the hall without another word.

Draco could only laugh as he entered the bathroom and began his shower.

* * *

**A/N: **I wanted to try a little bit from Tinky's perspective in this chapter before switching back to the two.

**Translations:**

(French) _mon elfe doux _–my sweet elf

(French) _Vous êtes un elfe bon et gentil. Un elfe noble servant la famille Noire, non?_ - You are a good and kind elf. A noble elf for the Black family, right?

(French) _Attendons et nous allons appeler. Votre maître et la maîtresse sont sûrs._ - Wait and we will call. Your master and mistress are safe.

(French) _Bonne nuit._ - Good night.


	20. C20: Infiltrating the Ministry

**CHAPTER TWENTY**  
Infiltrating the Ministry

Hermione bounded down the stairs quickly. She had not actually been mad at Draco, only slightly irritated. She prided herself on her modesty, and boyfriend of not, Draco was not about take liberties at ogling her without her permission to do so. Who was she kidding? She actually felt flattered and thrilled, if not a little embarrassed, all at the same time. Hermione had not minded being next to him bed like she had earlier. It was a rather comfortable feeling that made her tingle all over. However, there was time enough for exploring that avenue with Draco later. Today they had much to do, starting with a visit to the Ministry. Luckily, the cold shower she quickly took before dressing helped minimize her sexual frustration somewhat.

When Hermione turned the corner into the kitchen, she was met by Tinky and Andromeda who was sipping her tea.

"Andromeda!" she shrieked before quickly regaining her composure. "I wasn't expecting you," she added.

The woman looked at the elf with disapproval. "I came last night but Tinky here said you were sleeping," she said. "I left message indicating that I wanted to visit with Draco today." Hermione looked confused. "To discuss Narcissa?"

"Oh, yes! Right! Tinky told us earlier and I simply forgot."

Hermione saw the elf visibly relax and gave her a mute nod in dismissal. In all the excitement, Tinky had not told them anything of the woman's arrival the night before, but she felt that Tinky had been through enough over the last day. The last thing she wanted was the elf to punish herself further.

"I take it that you two had an enjoyable evening?" Andromeda sipped her tea, looking at Hermione. The girl frowned. "Oh, you don't need to tell me what young love gets up to. I'm not that naive."

"Oh. Oh god, no!" Hermione looked shocked and embarrassed. "We were just tired. Went to bed early." Hermione stretched and faked a yawn. Just then Draco swooped into the room behind her and smacked her bum before taking a seat next to her on a stool at the counter, smiling wildly.

"I had fun," he said, biting into a piece of toast. He wiggled his brows at her. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"I'm still not speaking to you," she said under her breath to him. Draco smiled. If he was already in trouble, he thought that he might as well go for broke with the girl. He reached beside him and placed his hand on the inside of her thigh. "What are you doing?" she hissed at him through gritted teeth.

"Working on a way to make it up to you later," he whispered against her ear. Hermione closed her eyes as she felt shivers go down her spine as she felt his breath tickler her. He was in so much trouble after this. Draco laughed as she removed his hand from her leg, turning his attention to his aunt who was looking between the two dismayed. Draco smiled and shook his head at her and poured himself some tea. Andromeda cleared her throat.

"As I was telling Hermione here," she said, "I came to give you an update on your mother." Andromeda frowned as she watched the two have some sort of battle of wills between the them as Draco smiled and Hermione shot him looks that were on par with the Killing Curse. Whatever was going on, Andromeda was sure her nephew would end up in a heap of trouble before the day was out if he hadn't been already. She was inwardly amused. "As I was saying," she said, getting their attention, "Cissy is doing better. I've managed to get her out of the Manor, and she has been staying with me for a few days. I think being around Teddy has done her a world of good."

"Where's Teddy now?" Hermione removed Draco's hand from her lap yet again whilst trying to keep her focus on the woman.

"With Cissy. She offered to sit while I came to visit. And before you ask, I have not told her where you are staying, Draco," the woman offered. "I think it best that she remains in the dark as to your whereabouts. For now at least." Draco nodded in agreement. "What did you have planned today?"

"Well, Draco and I are supposed to visit the Ministry today," Hermione said, glaring sideways at her boyfriend. His hand had now started playing with the hem of her shirt. Draco slipped his hand beneath it, brushing his fingertips lightly along her skin. She elbowed him. "And if he behaves, we might go shopping for Harry's birthday present after."

"I'm really looking forward to that," he said sarcastically, looking at her and rubbing his side. However, he would not admit defeat. Draco smiled innocently at her. At least as innocently as a former Death Eater and Slytherin could. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Love you," he said, mockingly. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back to his aunt. Draco's stomach somersaulted. It had not been any sort admission, but he had certainly not expected to say it in the heat of the moment either. It was his luck she only thought he was teasing. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did you have something planned?" Hermione asked the woman.

"Well, I know Draco will object to this, but I wanted to invite you to tea. Both of you," Andromeda said, standing whilst she filled her plate with more food at the stove. Draco began to choke on his tea. "And yes, your mother will be there," she added whilst looking at him.

"I don't think—" Draco said, trying to speak through his coughing fit.

"—that's a great idea," Hermione finished for him whilst rubbing his back.

"Thanks," he said, looking at her and taking her by the hand. "I am sure that with all the stress that Mother has been under that—" Draco fought through some linger coughs.

"—Mrs. Malfoy wouldn't want me to come," Hermione added.

"Nonsense," Andromeda tutted at the two. "She needs this. Besides, I will make sure she behaves herself while you're there."

"You know how Mother feels about blood status," Draco pointed out. He was suddenly nervous over his choice of words in front of Hermione.

"Yes, and what she doesn't know won't hurt her, correct?" The woman looked at Hermione. "Am I correct, Miss Rousseau or shall we say Miss Black?" Draco and Hermione looked at one another. "Status doesn't matter and eventually Cissy will come to realize this, but for now, we must ease her into change." Andromeda sighed before standing. "Think about it. Owl me if you decide to come. I must be off."

"Thank you for visiting," Hermione said standing. She elbowed Draco in an attempt to force him to stand with her. Andromeda's eyes settled on her nephew for a moment, smiling. The woman nodded and left the kitchen. Hermione sat back down and looked at Draco who was now leaned over the counter with arms folded and his face buried.

"So," she said to him, placing her hand on his back and rubbing it.

Draco spoke, his words muffled, "I take it you aren't mad at me anymore?"

"I wouldn't call it being mad." Draco lifted his head and looked at her. "I'd say I am more irritated, annoyed, or whatever you want to call it."

Draco wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Can I annoy you some more?"

"You may not annoy me some more," she said, looking at him with her arms now crossed. Hermione squeaked as Draco forcefully pulled her stool to him and began kissing her neck.

"You... were... saying?" he asked between kisses.

"We have... um, yeah... Ministry, yes the Ministry to go to..and, and … mmmm... Harry's... present... and... oh, bugger!"

Hermione pulled Draco to her as her lips crashed to his with full passion and urgency. As their kisses deepened, he realized he was completely intoxicated by her and wanted more. She melted into him with ease, exploring his mouth. Taking the next move, he pulled Hermione into his lap allowing her to straddle him. Her breathing increased as Draco ran a line of kisses from her lips, along her jaw, and down her neck whilst feeling her pulse race as he did so. His hands had begun to wander up her thighs and she moaned, immediately fisting her hands through his hair and holding him against her.

Draco paused a moment, pulling himself from her and looked at her with such fierce intensity that it made Hermione's legs weak and her breath hitch. He reached up and gently cupped her face with his hands and tenderly placed kisses upon her lips, finally pressing his forehead to hers. Neither one said anything and only relished the sounds of their labored breaths between them. Locking eyes with him, she pulled away and began unbuttoning her blouse. His hands went to hers, stopping her. Draco pulled her hands to his lips and traced kisses across her fingertips. Hermione blushed.

"You are beautiful when you do that," he said in a low voice.

"When I do what?" she whispered softly, leaning in and pressing her lips to his gently.

"When you blush," he said against her lips. She pulled away and blushed once more. "Like that," he pointed out whilst brushing the side of her face. He smiled at her. "And I want this, but not now. Alright?" He pressed his forehead to hers again and took a deep breath. She nodded, closing her eyes. "Merlin, I do love snogging the hell out of you, though," he chuckled. Hermione smiled as she pulled away from him.

Hermione reached up and smoothed Draco's hair before removing herself completely from him. Before standing, he pulled her to him once more and kissed her briefly on the neck and then placed a lone kiss at the top of her breast which had become exposed through her unfastened blouse. It was a promise for something more—an indication for more—but not right now. Her breath hitched at the thought of his lips exploring elsewhere. He pulled away, smiling at her. As he stood, Hermione entwined her fingers with his as they held hands.

"Not to change the subject but what do you want to do about Mother?" he asked, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her as she sighed.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. She's your mother."

"Yes, and you are my girlfriend," he said, brushing a curl from her face. "If you don't want to go, we won't. Simple as that."

"It's not that simple," she groaned. He frowned at her. "I can't come between the two of you. You know that. Your mother won't accept me no matter who I am. I will always be a Mudblood to her."

He winced at her choice in words. "What makes you think you will or that she won't? Listen to me for a moment," he said to her, attempting to calm her protest. "I care about you, and you mean the world to me. I wouldn't go rescuing you from committable gingers with a rejection issues and talk to your crazy ancestors for nothing. I certainly," he pecked her quickly on the lips, "wouldn't have you living with me if I didn't." Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "You're living with me. What would you call it?" He laughed when she she gave him a resigned shrug. "And Mother is a grown woman. She'll get over it if we don't show today. And if we do, well she'll get over that as well."

"Can I think about it?"

"Yes, you can think about it. You won't offend me if you say no." Draco looked at Hermione for a moment before she finally relented and nodded. "That's my girl," he said before pulling her close and kissing her on top of the head. She pulled away and smiled. "So, the Ministry?"

"The Ministry. We need to go to the Department of Records. We shouldn't need an appointment," she explained as she started clearing away dishes from breakfast. He began to help her.

Draco glanced sideways and smirked at her, "Like you need an appointment at the Ministry," he said.

She smacked him on the arm. "You know what I mean." She sighed and then tried to blow a stray curl out of her eyes. "I should really do something about this hair. I've been thinking about cutting it all off."

Draco looked at her in horror, "What? Why would you do that? I like your hair." Hermione rolled her eyes as she put it up in a messy pony tail and gave a shrug of indifference. "Whatever you do, please don't cut it," he begged.

Hermione smirked at him and shook her head. "Anyway, we should be able to get a copy of the document. I would love it if we could get the original for ourselves, but that might not be possible." She frowned for a moment. "I don't suppose you know if that is a possibility?" He shook his head. "As I thought. Doesn't matter, I have a plan."

Draco frowned but quickly dismissed any mention of a plan. "And Potter's present?" he asked. "I hope you're not getting anything like what Red was referring to." Hermione's jaw dropped at the thought. "I was hoping that you'd save something like that for me," he gave her a cheeky smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What has gotten into you today? You're acting all... well...pervy."

"Says the girl who was unbuttoning her top only moments earlier," he said as he leaned over and ran a finger along the opening of her still unfastened blouse. Hermione gasped and started buttoning her top. "Like you really have to ask that, Hermione," he said as he pecked her quickly on the cheek. "And you are blushing again," he added, whispering in her ear. Hermione's suddenly felt on fire.

"Changing the subject," she said quickly with a cough. "I thought you could help pick it out. I'm daft when it comes to Quidditch and I wanted to get Harry a new broom. He lost his Firebolt and hasn't gotten a replacement. Not that I know of, at least." Draco shrugged. "So, is that a yes?" Draco shrugged again. "Honestly, Draco! Stop being so difficult," she huffed.

He smirked, "Of course, I'll do it. And I'll even pick out a good one. Just for you."

"Thank you," she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Speaking of flying. Think we could fly to London today?" Hermione quickly shook her head. "What? I'm not asking you to fly the bloody thing, just hold onto me. I'll do the flying."

"I hate flying, Draco. You know this," she said whilst frowning at him.

"Alright, alright. I get the hint. However, one of these days I'll get you on my broomstick."

Suddenly, the double entendre of his words dawned on him. Luckily, it had passed clear of Hermione's notice. She was right. He definitely was acting like some full-on horny git full of cheeky innuendos today. Nevertheless, he was unapologetic at his thoughts. Whatever had gotten into him, he could not help how he felt about her and was willing to get himself into a spot of trouble. It was worth it.

"There is no way I will get on yours or anyone else's broomstick. Let's make that clear right now," she said sternly, pointing at him.

Draco's mind had completely defaulted to dirty thoughts by this point, and he tried not to laugh. He wondered how far he could push the innuendo before she would notice. "Well, I was hoping you would ride my broomstick. Sooner rather than later," he said, smirking. "And you had better not ride anyone else's," he said quickly under his breath, hoping that she had not actually heard him.

Hermione remained quiet for a moment before gasping, "Draco!" She started hitting him with a copy of the _Prophet_ that was sitting on the counter. "Oh, my god, Draco!"

"I was wondering when you would get it," he snorted.

Hermione smacked him again with the newspaper before blushing profusely. "Seriously!"

"I always am," he said, laughing and ducking away from her.

"Right," she gritted out sarcastically, hitting him one last time and then narrowing her eyes at him. "Why do I even put up with you?" she muttered under her breath to herself.

"It's because you love me," he said in a singsong voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Maybe," she thought and then smiled to herself.

Draco sobered and looked at the expression on her face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," she lied. "Just plotting my revenge for later. Shall we get going?" Draco nodded and motioned for her to walk ahead of him through the house.

The couple used the Floo, calling out for the Ministry. When they arrived, the two entered The Atrium as a noticeable hush fell over the crowd of Ministry workers and visitors. Hermione felt uncomfortable under their gaze as Draco led her by the hand toward the lifts.

Draco leaned over and whispered to her, "Ignore them." She nodded and squeezed his hand. Before the lift doors closed, a familiar face stepped into the compartment with them.

Hermione's face lit up, "Professor!"

Professor McGonagall turned around and looked at Hermione with a smile. Her smile faded when she noticed the blond standing next to her. "Miss Granger," she said, leaning in to hug her. Besides Harry, the woman had thought of the girl as one of her favorites. However, she was confused by the sight of the girl in the company of the Malfoy boy. "I shall be seeing you at Hogwarts this fall I hope? A letter was sent only a week ago but had been returned."

"Oh, dear. We didn't fix that, did we?" she said before looking at Draco. He shook his head as he held onto her hand tighter. "I'm sorry, Professor. Where I am currently is unplottable. There's been a bit of a problem, you see and—"

"That's fine," McGonagall said, raising her hand to silence her. "I am aware of the situation with Mr. Weasley and other new developments," she said, looking at Draco. "If you would like, I can see you in my office at noon this time next week. If that is acceptable."

Draco leaned into Hermione and whispered, "We're holding up the lift."

"Oh, yes! Department of Records," she called out. "Actually, that's perfect, Professor. And if I may ask, what are you doing at the Ministry?"

"I'm here to visit the Minister. Official Hogwarts business," she replied as the lift started to move. "You and Mr. Malfoy?"

"Personal business," Draco said almost immediately. The woman's eyes narrowed as she looked him over. "Hermione is helping," he added. The old woman nodded.

"Very well. You two have a good day and I will see you at Hogwarts, Miss Granger," McGonagall said as the lift came to a stop. "And you as well, Mr. Malfoy," she said tersely. The young man gave the old woman the briefest of nods before the couple stepped out of the lift.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione called out as the doors closed. She immediately turned to Draco and tackled him with a hug. "Draco! Did you hear that? You're going back to Hogwarts." He smiled at her and started removing her arms from him.

"People are looking," he said in a low voice. "Celebrate later?"

Hermione blushed and nodded. It was then that she had noticed the stares they were receiving. She frowned at a few who passed that had been gawking at the two. Draco shook his head and started leading her toward the records office.

"Seriously. They act as if they haven't seen either one of us before," she huffed.

"No. They act as if they haven't seen either one of us before... _together_, Hermione. Big difference. It's probably a shock given all the rumors circulating in the _Prophet__._ Don't let it get to you, alright?" Draco rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand as they walked.

The girl nodded, thinking. "How can you be so calm and logical about all this?"

"I've just grown accustomed to others staring, is all," he answered her. "You get used to it. Well, unless you're Potter. I don't think he quite has." Draco smiled at her. "But then again people are staring at him for different reasons. In any case, we're here," he said, pointing at the door.

The two entered the office and approached a small window. Several other witches and wizards were sitting, waiting to be called on. The small, portly man behind the counter seemed to ignore them but spoke without looking up. "May I help you?"

"I need to see a document on file for an estate contract," Draco said.

"Fill out out this form and take a seat," the older man continued without looking up. He placed a form on the counter and pushed it toward the couple. Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione cleared her throat which caught the man's attention. "Miss Granger! I didn't realize it was you. How can I help?" he rushed, dismissing the young man standing next to her. The man immediately stood and began smoothing his hair and clothes in an effort to make himself more presentable to the war hero.

Hermione folded her arms and smirked at the older man. "I am with him," she said, nodding her head toward Draco.

The wizard immediately frowned when he looked at Draco, "Of course, of course, Miss Granger. Have your friend fill out the form and I will see you immediately."

The two sat in the corner of the small waiting room as Draco began filling out the form. Hermione leaned over and frowned, reading one of the questions, "Why would they need to know that?" Draco shrugged and finished the form. Hermione took it and walked to the window.

"Thank you Miss Granger. Miss Hopkirk will assist you," he said, pointing to a door that opened at the end of the waiting room. Hermione held her breath as she turned to look at the door but breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the woman that stood there. The two thanked the older man and approached the door.

"Hello, I'm Winnie Hopkirk," she said, extending her hand to Hermione.

Hermione took her hand, "Any relation to Mafalda?"

"Merlin, no," the jovial, older woman giggled. "Purely coincidence." Draco looked at Hermione and frowned in question as they followed the woman.

Hermione pulled Draco to her and whispered in his ear, "I may or may not have used Polyjuice to infiltrate the Ministry as Mafalda Hopkirk."

Draco smiled at the girl as they continued down the corridor. She was certainly full of surprises.

After passing several closed doors, the older woman stopped the couple and began to address them in a formal tone, "Per section 55-189 of Official Ministry Procedure Regarding Magical Documents and by agreement on the form you signed, you will surrender your wand before entering. All documents shall remain with the Department of Records. You will see either myself or Mr. Willerby at the front desk should you require a copy or need further assistance. You can call for assistance by ringing the bell located in the viewing room. Do you agree to these terms?" Both of them nodded. "In that case, your wands?" Hermione and Draco handed their wands to the woman. "Thank you. Please call if you need anything," she finished as she opened the door for the two.

"Thank you," Hermione said to the woman, following Draco into the room and closing the door behind them.

"This feels like an interrogation room," he said, nervously. The room was simple and without any windows. A single table with two chairs sat in the center. The document they were here for sat in the middle of the table. "Well, let's get this over with," he said.

Draco thumbed through the pages of the document. It seemed thicker than their copy, but not by much.

"So, do we have them make a copy and leave or do you want to stay awhile and compare the two?" he asked.

"Actually, I did a little planning just for this," she said whilst opening a small beaded purse. Draco watched as she searched the small bag before pulling out a similar document. "I brought our copy." He looked at her confused. "To make a switch?"

"Um—"

"They won't know the difference. At least not until we are long gone and someone else attempts to look at it," she said whilst placing the original contract into her bag. "I found a few helpful spells in the library that work to our benefit. I've left enough of a magical signature on this copy for it to pass inspection and the document will disintegrate over several hours after we leave here. Documents that are of high value or security would not be allowed out of the presence of a Ministry Official. They won't be looking that closely when they return this document to its file. Just enough to pass initial inspection is all." Hermione shrugged. "It's up to you. I thought you would want the original, and this is the only way we can do it."

"And what happens when the Ministry goes to look at the copy? You know they will. Especially if the solicitor wants to look at it again." Draco sighed. He admired her cunning, but he worried about the implications of their actions. "And I certainly do not want to be accused of tampering with it when and if we find this loophole. Besides, they'll know we were here."

"Honestly, Draco. You worry too much. The only people we have to worry about are those that think they have something to gain from this. It would all be conjecture, really, if they wanted to try to accuse you of anything. Only Lucius would be the one able to change it and they know this. And he is currently in Azkaban," she said, holding up the fake copy. "Besides, we can handle the rest."

"How so?"

"Easy. We use a Confundus Charm and obliviate Ms. Hopkirk and Mr. Wellerby," she said, matter-of-fact. "Come on, Draco, I thought you were a Slytherin," she added with a smile.

Hand it to the girl to be right. Draco smiled at her brazen cunning and cleverness. "Alright. But if we get caught—"

Hermione waved him off. "Don't even think about it. I have it all planned. I took this all under consideration."

"Do you know how much of a turn on it is when you are like this?" he asked, smirking at her. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know," he said, raising his hands in defeat, "later, right?" She shook her head and smiled.

"How's your wandless magic?"

"Decent. Non-verbal as well?"

Hermione nodded. "Alright, we call for Ms. Hopkirk, you confund her. Think you can do that?"

He nodded at Hermione. "It'll be difficult, but I can try it. But then what?"

"We take our wands, obliviate her, and then go to the front desk. I'll work my war hero charms on Mr. Willerby and then you can obliviate him as well. And while I'm at it, I'll get the form you signed and destroy it. That should erase any trace of our visit," Hermione said, proud of her plan.

Draco put his arm around her and kissed her temple. "Well, let's get this over with," he said, smiling at her and ringing the bell. "Tell me. What did you do with Hermione Granger?" he asked, before the door opened.

Everything went according to plan. Draco was able to confund Ms. Hopkirk, with some difficulty at first, but managed to do so successfully with some added concentration. Once they had retrieved their wands and obliviated the woman, Hermione set her sights on Mr. Willerby. She distracted him momentarily, discussing her interest in Magical Law, and enticed the man to discuss the role of his department within the Ministry. He seemed overly eager to accommodate, given her status, and even willingly showed her the form Draco had filled out when she asked for it.

"Too easy," she thought, as Draco cast the final spell needed on the man. She smiled at him. It had also been their luck that the waiting area was empty as well.

"Let's get the bloody hell out of here," he said under his breath as they exited the room. Hermione nodded in agreement.

They made their way to the lifts without incident, but still received some lingering stares which had only made Draco hold onto Hermione's hand tighter. When they entered the lift and the doors closed, both let out the breath they each had been holding. Hermione let out a nervous laugh as she looked at Draco.

"Not a word," he said, running his hand nervously through his hair. "Not until we get out of here." He let out a slow breath. "And why were we here today again?"

"To see the Minister." The lift came to a stop at The Atrium.

He looked at her with his brow raised, "Shouldn't we make an appearance?" He laughed when he saw the expression on her face. "Didn't think of that, did you?" Draco shook his head, smiling at her. "Minister's Office," Draco called out. The lift started to move once again.

"And what are we visiting him for?"

"To thank him, of course. You know. We just ran into the old bat, and she said she would be seeing me at Hogwarts. He must have spoken to her," he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "We make a pretty good team. You and I."

"That we do," Draco said as the lift came to a stop.

He guided Hermione through the doors as they opened. When they spoke to the Minister's secretary, they found that he was still in a meeting. Draco left a brief note for the Minister, thanking him for the opportunity to return to Hogwarts and speaking to the Headmistress on his behalf. At least he had assumed the Minister had done so, given McGonagall's earlier words. Either way, their appearance had served its purpose.

Draco turned to Hermione. "Time to go shopping for Potter?"

"Yes. Let's get out of here. And quickly," she added. "I really hate everyone staring at us. Did you see the way the Minister's secretary kept looking at you?"

"Actually, she was looking at my arse," he said, smirking at Hermione.

"So you did notice!" He nodded at her. "I really wanted to hex her," she growled. "Some people should learn to keep their eyes to themselves."

Draco chuckled and leaned in, placing a peck on Hermione's cheek. "Jealous?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and growled in frustration at the blond as they exited the lift. This made him laugh harder but he quickly regained his composure as they stepped into The Atrium once more.

Hermione led Draco by the hand to an available Floo and called out their destination in Diagon Alley, and the two quickly made their way to Quality Quidditch Supplies after arriving at The Leaky Cauldron. They obviously garnered the usual looks of curiosity, but Draco had been right. It was better to ignore them.

After looking over several brooms, Draco made quick work of picking out one for Harry and handed it off to Hermione once she had purchased it. She shrunk it and placed it in her beaded bag. Draco placed an order for a new broom himself, but for a different model. She worried at first that Harry's broom was inferior, but Draco assured her that the latest Firebolt model was an excellent choice and perfect for a Seeker. He had told her that he had his own personal preference when it came to brooms and wanted to order a customized version for himself instead.

Hermione waited around patiently for Draco as he looked at gear and other supplies. She was certain that the Quidditch shop was to him as Flourish and Blotts was to her and smiled at the thought. He had liked books as well, so perhaps it had been an unfair comparison. She would have allowed him to stay all day to if it made him happy, but it was well into the lunch hour, and she knew they would have to address the issue of his mother before it was all said and done. As it was, she was getting hungry as well and her stomach growled as she heard a familiar voice speak next to her ear, making her skin crawl.

"So nice to see you here, Granger," he said to her. She spun around to face him. "I'm glad to see you've finally taken an interest in my favorite past-time."

"Cormac McLaggen. The nerve," she growled. People began looking at the two after the tone of her words.

Just then Hermione felt Draco step beside her and place his arm around Hermione in a big show of affection. He leaned in, kissing her cheek. "Sweetheart, are you ready to go?"

Hermione nodded. "Just as soon as I take care of this prat," she hissed, looking at the former Gryffindor. Draco's eyes narrowed at the older boy until he showed signs of being uncomfortable. "The right nerve of you telling people we were involved. Getting married even," she yelled at him. Hermione drew her wand as Draco pulled his arm from her and rested his hand on the hilt of his. "You would think that you would have gotten the hint after sixth year!"

"Seventh for me. I am the older man, remember," he smiled brazenly whilst wagging his brows at her.

"I don't care," she roared.

Without so much as a word, a faint light erupted from the end of Hermione's wand, landing on McLaggen. He frowned for a moment, looking over himself, and then laughed when it was apparent to him nothing had happened.

"Losing your touch there, Granger?" Cormac mocked her whilst he continued to laugh.

"Think again McLaggen," Draco drawled. McLaggen frowned as people began to laugh. "Just remember. It helps to be truthful," Draco added.

The confused former Hogwarts student was nearly knocked off his feet when Draco ran into him with Hermione in tow. McLaggen's voice rose as he yelled at the two. "At least I'm not a Death Eater."

"And neither am I," Draco said as he turned around and shot a Stinging Hex at the young man and put his arm around Hermione as the two left. An eruption of applause and laughter could be heard from inside the shop as the door closed.

Hermione giggled, "Merlin, Draco. Do I even want to ask what you did?"

"Stinging Hex. Someplace uncomfortable," he said with a proud smirk. "And you?"

"Jinxed him. Something similar to what I did to Marietta Edgecombe during fifth year. Well I didn't really do it to her, per se, but just the same. The spell is similar." Draco looked at her confused. "It will just continue to spell out LIAR on his forehead with boils. Every time he lies. There is no counter it. And it leaves a scar," she explained.

"Wicked," he said with amazement and doubled over with laughter.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I'm hungry. Let's get lunch and then discuss your mother."

Draco sobered. "Alright," he said, placing his arm around Hermione. "Muggle London today?"

"Sounds perfect."


	21. C21: Mummy Dearest

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**  
Mummy Dearest

Hermione and Draco found a quiet Muggle pug to have lunch that afternoon. The atmosphere was subdued and a nervous quiet settled between the two. Hermione knew they had to discuss the issue of his mother but had been hoping to prolong their meal before speaking.

"So, about Mother," he began, breaking the silence. "Have you given it some thought?"

Hermione sat her silverware down before speaking. "Some. I'm still unsure."

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"Well, what I'm thinking is that I really would rather avoid her, but it is an inevitability, is it not?" Draco nodded and frowned. "If it were just me, then no. But that's just it. It isn't just me. It's you and I," she said. "If Mum and Dad were alive, I'd want you to meet them. It's only fair that I do no less than what I would expect of you. If you get what I am saying," she said as sighed.

"Well, I very much doubt that your parents were anything like mine." Hermione snickered. "What?"

"Well, Dad was very protective of me when it came to boys. And I'm sure he probably would have _loved _to meet you. He certainly wanted to meet the boy who picked on me all through school. And not in a friendly way for sure." Hermione smirked at Draco's crestfallen face. "Although, if I wasn't venting my frustrations about you, I was talking about Harry. I think Dad half expected for Harry and I to end up together. At least for as much as I talked about him," she said, laughing at the thought.

"What about Weasley?"

"Actually, now that I think about it, I didn't talk about him that much. I talked about you far more. Quite telling, isn't it?" Hermione blushed as Draco smiled. "Maybe it was something about a boy's misplaced affections for a girl by picking on her or something? At least that's what my mum said more than a few times."

It was Draco's turn to blush. Had he thought long and hard about it, it probably was an accurate assessment. "You're probably right."

"I thought she was crazy, of course, since you drove me quite mad and infuriated me so. But perhaps there was a little truth in her assessment whether either one of us realized it or not as children." Hermione smiled and looked to Draco's face as he examined a spot on the table in front of him. "Yes?"

Draco looked up and smiled at her, his cheeks still stained with red. He nodded as she squeezed his hand.

"So, as far as your mother. I will go. I would be a hypocrite not to if I had asked you to do the same with my own," she said as Draco smiled at her. "So, tell me about your mother. Other than the few times I have encounter with her, which were not under the most pleasant of circumstances, I know very little. Tell me about her."

"Well, Mother is very proper, of course. Very upper class in her views and upbringing among society. So be warned. She _will_ scrutinize you in everything from your background, to how your hair looks, and what clothes you wear," he said, noticing Hermione beginning to frown. "Just remember, no matter what she says, it only matters what I think and what you think yourself. And since I think you're wonderful, I think there is little worry over the impact of what my mother will say. I like you just the way you are, Hermione."

Hermione blushed. "And blood status?" she asked quietly. "You know she will make an issue of it."

"And let her. She's going to find herself less a son if she continues with such rubbish. I fell for you when we all thought you were a Muggle-born. Besides, you know that I don't care about status and all that anymore," he said as he looked at the worry etched on her face. "We won't tell her what we know unless it's absolutely necessary. I want her to accept you for who you are. It will be difficult, but I can't have my mother living by a double standard, changing her mind just because one minute because she thinks you are a Mudblood and a half-blood the next," he said. "I see the look on your face. I hate using that word, and you know it. But I'm speaking in terms of how my mother still thinks. It's a bitter reality, unfortunately." Hermione mutely nodded. "So what to expect? It will be awkward and uncomfortable as hell, I imagine, but Andromeda will be there as will I. We won't let anything happen," he said squeezing her hand. "Alright?"

Hermione smiled, "Alright."

"Let's get our check and get out of here." Draco paused looking at his glass. "By the way, I like this Muggle beer. Remind me to get some later to take home," he said. Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Hey, it is not as harsh as Firewhiskey and had more of a kick than butterbeer. I like it."

"My boyfriend. The lush," she giggled.

"Hey, think Potter would like some? The party's tomorrow. Oh, speaking of, weren't you going shopping with Red later?"

"Oh, bugger. I completely forgot," Hermione said exasperated. "I'm supposed to meet her around five. It's what...one now?"

"Almost two, actually," said Draco as he looked at his watch.

"Let's wrap this up and get your mother out of the way," she said, motioning to the waitress. "You got this or should I?"

"I'm paying," he said, pulling out some Muggle money and handing it to the waitress. He told her to keep the change.

Leaving the restaurant, the two found a deserted nearby alley. Draco looked at her, "Shall we?" Hermione nodded before the two Apparated.

As soon as the two arrived outside the front gate to Andromeda's cottage, Hermione became nervous. Opening the gate for her, Draco saw the look on her face and stopped her.

"Look at me a moment," he said softly, turning her face to his. "It'll be alright. Deep breaths and all that," he smiled, brushing a curl from her face and kissing her softly on the lips. "Someone made the analogy once about ripping off a plaster. That it's better to do it fast rather than slow." Hermione blushed and giggled remembering their first day in Diagon Alley together. "You alright?"

"I will be. Just don't let go of my hand. I'm scared shaitless, Draco," she said as she laughed nervously. "But I can do this. I've fought Death Eaters. She can't be any worse than that." A look of horror fell over her face as Draco shook his head.

"Actually, she's worse," he said, trying not to break a smile. Hermione's breath hitched as her eyes widened which caused Draco to laugh. "I'm kidding. Relax," he said whilst wrapping his arm around her and walking toward the door.

Just as Draco was about to knock, the door flew open with Andromeda standing in the doorway. "I thought I told you to owl," she said with her hands on her hips, glaring at Draco for a moment before breaking into a smile. "No matter. Come in, come in," she said, motioning for them to enter. "We're having tea out back. Make yourselves comfortable. You're mother is putting Teddy down for a nap. She should be out shortly."

"Well, this is it," Hermione said under her breath as she stepped through the door in front of Draco. Andromeda smiled at her and briefly squeezed Hermione's shoulder in reassurance.

The two navigated their way through the house and seated themselves at a table on the back patio. Andromeda came out minutes later with a serving tray and began setting out cups for the four. Draco looked at his aunt who smiled nervously at him. Andromeda knew that this was a difficult step the two were taking but knew that if Hermione ever had a chance to be accepted by the woman, they would have to meet sooner rather than later. Time was precious as she knew the couple would be returning to Hogwarts soon. There would be little time for the boy to set things right with his mother before then.

Andromeda sighed as she poured her tea. She saw how much Draco cared for the girl sitting next to him and knew that Hermione was about to play a determining role his life. One that could make or break his ties with his mother and shatter any remaining traditions that should have long since been abandoned. She understood his dilemma more than anyone since she had to faced scrutiny of her own, banished from her own family because of who she chose to love. The woman did not want Draco to face the same fate. Andromeda snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her sister join the three.

"Draco," said Narcissa, standing by her son.

Draco stood and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Mother," he said dryly. Hermione stood as well and attempted an awkward smile when looking between the two. "I'd like you to meet Hermione," he said.

"I'm aware of who she is," she said coldly.

Hermione held out her hand to shake the woman's but Narcissa looked at the girl's hand is if it were a snake that just bit her. She felt even more awkward and looked to Draco for support as his mother turned and seated herself across from the two. He grabbed Hermione's outstretched hand and held it in his own, smiling at her as he did so. She returned the gesture.

"I am so glad that you could make it for tea today," Andromeda said, trying to dissolve the obvious tension. "Tell me, Draco, I hear that you are attending Hogwarts this fall. I spoke to Harry the other day."

Draco cleared his throat, "Yes. A new Auror program between Hogwarts and the Ministry. Potter and I decided to give it a go. The Minister spoke to us a week or so ago about it." Hermione smiled proudly at Draco as he spoke. "And Hermione will be returning as well," he said, smiling at his girlfriend.

Narcissa set her tea cup down with a little more force than necessary, "Why would you waste time with such useless pursuits? Surely it's not for the money." Hermione saw Draco's jaw tighten. "I suppose the... girl... is going into the same program as well."

"Actually, no. I plan on studying Magical Law. I want to be a solicitor," Hermione spoke up. Narcissa refused to look at her and sipped her tea.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Draco. And you as well, Hermione," Andromeda said cheerily attempting to lighten the mood. "Tell me, are you attending Harry's birthday party tomorrow?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, Draco and I will be going," Hermione said simply.

The older woman nodded as an uncomfortable silence settled over the table one more. Each of them said nothing as they sipped their tea.

Narcissa frowned for a moment before setting down her cup. "So, Miss Granger. How are your Muggle parents?" the woman asked as gave Hermione a wry smile.

"Dead, actually," she said shortly. Draco squeezed her hand under the table.

"What a shame," she said dismissively, lacking any sympathy in her voice. "And what do you do for money besides living off the good graces of my son?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco's mother who still refused to look at her. "I am actually well off in my own right. I do not need Draco's money," she said tersely.

"Really? I couldn't tell," she said finally whilst looking at Hermione and wrinkling her nose. "Interesting choice in clothing, It certainly lacks something," she added whilst smirking behind her cup before taking another sip of her tea.

"Mother," Draco warned.

Narcissa straighted in challenge to her son. "Well, look at her, Draco. How do you allow yourself to be seen with someone in such attire? You must be positively embarrassed to be seen out in public with her," his mother said. A condescending tone laced her words.

Draco gripped the edge of the table causing his knuckles turn white. "I happen to think she looks fine. Did you expect her to be dressed formally for tea? You certainly didn't," he threw back at his mother with a snarl.

"Mind your tone, Draco," the woman warned.

"I will if you do as well," he replied.

Hermione loosened Draco's hand from the table and threaded her fingers in his, holding his hand to calm him. The gesture did not go unnoticed by his mother.

"Well, when you are quite finished with this little escapade, you will return home and see to more important things," Narcissa said assertively.

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand with such force is made her wince. Realizing what he had done, he looked at Hermione and mouthed a silent apology to her and smiled faintly at her. Hermione tried to return the smile but gave him a worried look instead.

"Aunt Andromeda, would you kindly take Hermione inside for a bit? I have important matters to discuss with Mother," he said tersely before the older woman nodded.

"Come on, Hermione. Let's go check on Teddy, shall we?" Andromeda said. Hermione hesitated before Draco gave her a reassuring nod and reluctantly stood. "I think I hear him waking," she added in her attempt to urging Hermione on. Offering an outstretched hand, she began to lead the girl away from the impending row that was about to take place between mother and son.

"Of course, Andromeda," Hermione said politely and followed the older woman inside.

Draco turned to his mother. "It took a lot of nerve for her to come here today. The least you can do is show her some respect," he growled at her.

"Respect? For a Mudblood? Don't be ridiculous with such nonsense. She is lucky that I even allowed her in my presence," she returned. "And it shameful that someone of your breeding would keep such company."

Draco hit the table with his fist that caused the china on the table to clatter and made his mother jump.

"Allowed her in your presence? We are a guest of Andromeda's. As are you. What's shameful is the fact that you've forgotten your manners as a guest in someone else's home," Draco snarled. "Allowed her in your presence? You should be so lucky."

"And what is she to you?" she asked but continued to speak before he could answer. "Stop these petty games, Draco. Whatever fleeting fancy she is for the moment, end it and return home. Pansy waits for you when you are ready. Time is of the essence."

"For who? You? I certainly do not need or want the money," he said. Narcissa gasped. "It's pretty clear that Lucius is no longer here to support your lavish lifestyle so now you look to me. What is more important? Maintaining appearances to impress the very people who turned their back on you or being happy by doing what's right?"

"You will refer to your father in an appropriate manner."

"I've given him as much as he deserves. And he has long since stopped being a father to me. You know this," he hissed at her. "Why do you persist?"

As Andromeda and Hermione checked on Teddy in his room, they exchanged worried looks with the one another. Hermione didn't know what to think about the unavoidable argument that was unfolding outside, and despite Draco's earlier reassurances, she knew that this meeting would not go well. At best, she thought the woman would be cold and possibly scrutinize her looks. She had always been self-conscious about them anyway. At worst, this... an argument over her.

Both women could hear the inflection of the voices exchanging words outside. If anything, Hermione could tell that Draco was furious. Hermione chewed her lip with worry before speaking, "Should we eavesdrop?"

"At the rate they are going, I don't think we'll have to. Give it five minutes, and I'm sure we'll hear everything." Andromeda sighed, adjusting Teddy's blanket around him as he slept. She turned to Hermione. "Oh dear, don't worry," she said pulling the girl into a hug. "Draco needs to do this, and my sister needs to hear what he has to say. It will get ugly before it gets better."

"I don't want to come between them."

"Nonsense. That boy cares for you more than you know. And while I hate to see a family broken, I think it will do him a world of good to walk away from his mother."

"But—"

"No buts, just listen. Narcissa won't realize what's important until she loses it completely. If that means she loses her son for a time, then that's what needs to happen," Andromeda said whilst wrapping a comforting arm around the girl's shoulders. "Draco needs to stand up to her and do what's right. This is not just about you, Hermione, although I'd like to think you are a big factor in his decision. This is about so much more. You weren't raised in a pure-blood family and I know it's hard to understand, but Draco is breaking hundreds of years of tradition between both families. It needs to be done."

"It probably doesn't help that he is the sole male heir to both lines, is it?" Hermione signed and wiped a tear from her eye. "How does he do it? The pressure and stress of it all has to be insurmountable."

"He's stronger than either of his parents give him credit for. I saw that when I first met him after all these years. He's developed into a well rounded young man who has his head on straight despite all the pressures they've put upon him. And certainly being a Death Eater did not help things. Perhaps his priorities were a little fuddled at first, but I think you've had a lot to do with bringing him out of his shell," she said, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione laughed nervously. "I know she's your sister, but Narcissa is a beastly woman."

"She definitely has her moments," Andromeda agreed. "Let's go sit. We won't be eavesdropping, but as I said before, it won't take much to hear what's going on either." Hermione nodded.

Both women went to the kitchen as Andromeda made another pot of tea to calm not only Hermione's but her nerves as well. She did not like seeing her sister and the boy argue, but at this point, it was a necessary evil.

"Stop calling her a Mudblood!"

Hermione and Andromeda exchanged looks as they heard Draco raise his voice to his mother.

"I will call her whatever I damn well please, young man. You do not raise your voice at me," Narcissa yelled back.

Andromeda frowned and shook her head at Hermione when she went to stand. "Let them be. They need to sort this out on their own. You'll only complicate things if you go out there." Hermione reluctantly nodded and sat back down.

"I can and I will if it is how I need to make my point to you," he roared.

"This is not the son I raised—"

"Oh, and the son you raised is supposed to just blindly follow your every command along with every unspeakable barbaric tradition this stupid family has done for generations?"

"We have traditions for a reason, Draco," she screamed.

Both women heard a cup shatter.

"Well there goes my good china," Andromeda said with a bit of humor. Hermione's eyes widened as she stared nervously at the older woman. "Honestly, dear, it's nothing that a good _reparo_ won't fix. You forget, I had Nymphadora for a child." Hermione relaxed, remembering how clumsy Tonks had been. She smiled at the memory.

"Great! Start throwing cups at me like a fitful woman. What's next, Mother? Curses? Hexes?"

Andromeda chuckled and said under her breath to Hermione, "I did not expect that. I thought Draco threw it. Although, Narcissa does have a bit of a temper at times." Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes.

"If that's what teaches you a lesson," Narcissa said, snapping at her son.

"What? The sort of thing Lucius did? The man was not above using Unforgiveables. You know this. You watched," he yelled back at the woman.

Andromeda frowned at Hermione who gave her a sad nod. The older woman closed her eyes as covered her mother with her hand in sad disbelief. "That man," she muttered in anger finally as she gripped the tea towel she was holding tighter. Both women sat nervously as there was a long pause of silence from outside.

"Don't you ever accuse me of not caring about what my husband did," Narcissa hissed.

"Yes, because you were certainly never tried to stop him," he yelled at her.

"Oh, I see it now. This girl is some cry for help. Some need to fulfill your abandonment issues, perhaps? Tell me, does she mother you in ways that I never did?" she said mockingly to her son.

"No. The woman you call Sister does a far better job of that," he spat back.

"Then what in the hell do you see in this girl?" Narcissa snapped. The woman began to laugh maniacally, "Oh, don't tell me actually _love_ her. Really, Draco? Of all the—"

"So, what if I do," he responded, his tone was much softer now.

Narcissa began to order her son in a low, menacing voice, "You will break it off with the Mudblood. You will marry Pansy. You will take your rightful place as head of this family. Do you understand?"

"I understand perfectly," Draco hissed, regaining his earlier venom. "I understand that you still have no ability to listen and see that you are wrong."

Narcissa yelled back at her son, "Why would you do this to me? Why would you disobey me like this?"

Draco screamed at his mother in frustration, "BECAUSE I LOVE HER, ALRIGHT! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Hermione's breath hitched as tears came to her eyes. "Oh my," Andromeda whispered as she rested her hand on the girl's arm.

"Well, then you are no son of mine if you choose filth over me."

Hermione stood from the table with resolve, wiping her eyes and charged out the back door to confront the woman.

"You're a foul woman, speaking to your son that way. How dare you!" Hermione roared. She tlooked at Draco who had tears brimming in his eyes whose attention suddenly whipped to her.

Narcissa charged back at the girl, "How dare you, _Mudblood_. _You_? Correct _me_?"

Hermione's laughed grimly. "You are a miserable excuse for a mother and a human being. I am not filth and certainly not a Mudblood, as you put it."

"Hermione," Draco warned softly.

"No, Draco. I've had enough," Hermione said whilst standing tall.

"I know Mudblood filth when I see it," Draco's mother hissed with indignation.

"Then my blood is as filthy as yours," Hermione responded whilst looking smugly at the woman.

"What is she talking about, Draco?" Draco looked at his mother and shook his head before turning his back on her. He entered the house without a word but not before squeezing Hermione's hand briefly in support one last time.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Narcissa. "I think your son put up with enough abuse out of you."

"What are you talking about? My blood is not filth," she spat as she glared at Hermione.

"You amaze me. You just broke your son's heart, yet all you can think of is how pure your blood is? Amazing." Hermione threw her hands into the air, exasperated at the woman's apparent one track mind. "Merlin, help me if I don't Avada this woman myself," she said under her breath, looking at the sky above her.

Andromeda stood several feet from the two and watched curiously with her arms crossed.

Narcissa looked at her sister. "Andie, what is this girl talking about?"

Frustrated, Hermione stepped within inches of Narcissa and placed a finger in the woman's face. She spoke through gritted teeth, "Listen to me. Draco wants to make his own choices. And if you were any sort of mother you would support him in that." Hermione glared at the older. "You will stop hurting him, so help me."

The woman returned an equal glare in challenge. "And on what authority do you order me around? Surely it is not because you are some supposed war hero and friends with Harry Potter?" Narcissa straightened herself and attempted to stand taller than the girl. "Who do you think you are to speak to me in such a way?"

Hermione spun on her heel to walk away but paused thinking of her next words. She promised Draco not to play this card, but his mother left her no choice. She turned to face the woman and stood proudly.

"I am Hermione Granger. Daughter of Harold and Jane Granger. Decedent of Corvus Black, Élise Rousseau, and Godric Gryffindor. And _that_ is who I am," she said, punctuating every word with pride at the woman.

Narcissa stood in shock as she watched Hermione enter the house without another word. She sunk to her chair in disbelief and looked to her sister, "What trickery is this?"

"Believe what you want, Cissy, but you just lost your son. How much more are you willing to lose before it's too late?" Andromeda looked at her sister for a moment before returning inside.

Andromeda left her sister to digest the revelation the feisty Gryffindor had waylaid her with. There was more at stake here than just the mere loss of her son. She saw sheer determination in Draco's face when he had walked by her. His look said it all. He made his choice, and it was Hermione. Andromeda knew then and there that Narcissa was throwing away a future. Not only was she throwing away a future that included her son but one that included a family as well. If bridges were to be mended after this day, Narcissa would have to put aside her foolish pride to make it happen.

After Hermione left Narcissa to lament the harsh words she lashed upon her son, Hermione searched through the lower level of the house looking for Draco. When she did not find him, she burst through the front door to find Draco pacing back and forth outside the front gate with tears streaming down his face. Hermione ran to him and threw her arms around him. She pulled him close before running her hand through his hair, trying to sooth and comfort him.

Draco pulled away from Hermione a bit and wiped tears from his eyes, "How much did you hear?"

"Draco, let's go home," she said.

The two Apparated to the cottage and arrived in silence. They walked to the sitting room where Draco sat down, resting his elbows on his knees and covering his face in his hands. Hermione sat next to him and began rubbing his back to offer him comfort. It was obvious he was hurt, but he was also angry. However, she was unable to determine if his anger was focused on her, his mother, or both. She wanted to offer him comfort but knew that words would only be useless and patronizing.

"Do you want me to cancel with Ginny?"

"No."

"I can stay if you—"

"You should go. Don't let my mother ruin your plans."

"But—"

"No. Go. I need to work out a few things. Blow off some steam."

Hermione frowned and looked at him a moment. He had not looked at her once when he spoke to her, so decided to take her leave.

"Hermione?" Draco looked up from his hands with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Was he sorry for making her meet his mother or sorry for things he was about to do? His tone seemed to hide the meaning behind his words. To hide her panic as she rushed upstairs and burst through the door of their room before slamming it behind her. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the door and slid down to the floor before she began crying. Would he end up choosing his mother over her?

Wiping her face, Hermione looked at the time. She had another hour before Ginny would arrive and decided on a short kip before leaving for the evening. She did not want to leave, but given Draco's earlier mood, she thought it would be best to let him suss out what was needed. If that meant she came home to an empty house, then so be it. She wiped her eyes once more and closed them, wishing the day had only been a bad dream.

An hour later, Hermione awoke to Draco sitting on the bed next to her, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Hermione? Ginny is here," he said softly as he reached over and brushed his thumb across her cheek. "You should get ready." Hermione nodded and slipped from her side of the bed.

Draco sat as he watched her gather her things and enter the bathroom. He was angry, but not with her. Perhaps he had been too harsh earlier when speaking to her, but he didn't want to lash out and say the wrong thing. He ran his hand down his face and laid back on the bed waited for her to finish. When she opened the door, he stood and approached her, taking her in his arms.

"Have fun, alright? I'll see you when you get home," he said, gently rubbing her back as he noticed the worried look on her face. "I promise," he reassured her.

Hermione nodded at him and forced a wane smile."What will you be doing while I'm gone?"

"Well, I thought about a run, maybe," he said with a shrug. "And I have to take care of a few things that I have been putting off. Nothing to worry about," he said with a smile after noticing a crease in her brow. "Have fun with Red. Help her get Potter's present and try not to worry about my mother. Okay?"

Hermione nodded before realizing something. "You called her Ginny. Earlier," she said.

"A minor slip. Won't happen again," he said, swearing with a smile. Hermione giggled as he watched her slip from the room to meet the redhead waiting for her down below.

After the two girls left, Draco went for his run as planned. He ran the length of the isle and then some before running back to the cottage and standing outside. As he went through his post run stretch he made a decision. Without changing, he went inside and stepped into the Floo, calling out for Malfoy Manor.

# # #

The girls arrived in Muggle London and visited a few stores and boutiques that Hermione had suggested. Whilst they were at their last stop, Ginny decided to address the state she had found Draco in with Hermione.

"So," she began, "what s wrong with Malfoy?"

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "His mother."

"Did she die or something? I thought maybe you two had a row or something." Ginny shrugged. "It looked like he had been crying. He wasn't acting all... well, you know. Himself."

"I get it, Ginny," Hermione said as she looked up from the clothes rack in front of her. "No, we went to Andromeda's to see his mother. It didn't go well."

"Obviously," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "My question is, how did the cow treat you?"

Hermione laughed, "Cow is probably spot on. I have other names for her as well. But it went as expected. Mudblood this. Mudblood that." Hermione shrugged.

"And Draco?"

Hermione sighed and worried her lip. "He told her he loves me?" she said sheepishly as a blushed rose in her cheeks.

"Wait, run that by me again? Better yet, start from the beginning," Ginny said looking at her friend. She turned briefly to the garment she held in her hand and wrinkled her nose before putting it back on the rack.

Hermione and leaned against the rack next to Ginny and folded her arms. "Well, Narcissa started in about my blood status. The details aren't important, but Draco asked Andromeda to take me inside, and he and his mother had this nasty row."

"About?"

Hermione looked at Ginny and sighed. "Andromeda and I didn't catch the first half of it. We were inside checking on Teddy. We only heard the last part when they started screaming at one another. She yelled. He yelled back. She threw a cup at him. He called her a horrible mother. She questioned why he's with me, and then he told her he loves me."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"And then what happened? Did you rush out to him and tell him of your undying love?" Ginny said in jest as she fluttered her eyes as Hermione.

Hermione frowned. "No. I did tell Narcissa off, though. And I may have also told her my relation to the Blacks."

Ginny's eyes widened. "You didn't!"

Hermione nodded. "And that's part of the problem. Draco and I agreed I wouldn't tell her unless absolutely necessary," she said regretfully. "I think that's why he's angry with me."

"Okay, he may have been upset over his mother, but he certainly was not upset with you," Ginny said. "This is cute, you should get it," she added, noticing a little two piece number on the rack in front of her.

Hermione shook her head. "How could you even tell? He was so cold and distant with me... well.. except right before I left to go shopping with you."

"His face lit up when I asked him if you were ready, and he said he would fetch you," Ginny shrugged. "And that certainly wasn't the expression of a man who is mad at our little Hermione." Ginny held up racy one-piece showing it to Hermione. "What do you think?"

"What I think is that you're supposed to be shopping for Harry," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Ginny held up another racy two-piece. "What about this one?"

"Ginny," Hermione groaned. "Please, can we not do this? It's embarrassing." Crimson began to erupt in her cheeks.

"I'm finished with mine. Now it's your turn," the redhead said, dragging Hermione over to another rack. "You're not getting out of this."

"Ginny!"

"Okay. You just told me that Malfoy loves you. You've made it painfully clear he is here to stay. And honestly, I've come to realize—albeit reluctantly—that you two are good for one another. You are living together and will be at Hogwarts together in the fall. You can't possibly tell me you haven't entertained the idea of having sex with him. I may not care for the Ferret, but I'd have to be dead not to see he is fit as hell." Hermione blushed even more as the younger girl lectured her. "So, get your cute arse over here and pick something out," Ginny ordered as Hermione shook her head. "Look at it this way, you'll have it when the time comes whether it's next week or next year. Indulge me a little, okay?"

Hermione stood in shock as Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes. She sorted through items on the rack as Hermione stood, mortified. She looked up at her.

"You shop for bras and knickers, right? There's nothing embarrassing about that" she said, pausing to look at her friend.

"Yes, but they serve a purpose, Ginny. This however," Hermione said, unable to find additional words.

"Serves a purpose as well," Ginny said, wagging her brows. "Oh, look. This one's nice. Slytherin green. Malfoy should like that."

"Ginny! Put that back," she hissed under her breath.

"Come on," Ginny pleaded, then paused thoughtfully for a moment as she broke into a wicked grin. "I tell you what. Pick something that _you _like."

Hermione frowned as she looked at the rack in front of her. She knew Ginny would not relent without a creating major scene and decided to give in. Being the older girl, it seemed almost sad to her that she had little experience when it came to matters of sex. Ginny had more experience with dating, and it was no secret to her that Harry and Ginny were shagging. It was funny to her that at one time she was advising Ginny on how to get Harry's attention and now the girl was speaking to her freely about having sex with their former enemy. Even so, Hermione still wasn't ready to have that conversation with Ginny. But had she ever? When your two best friends are boys, there wasn't much that you could discuss regarding the subject. She certainly couldn't see herself having that conversation with Harry, and Ron was completely out of the question.

Perhaps Ginny was right. It was inevitable that something would happen between her and Draco whether that day came sooner or later. It wasn't that she didn't have thoughts of what it would be like with Draco. In fact, it was quite the opposite. His playful, cheeky behavior that morning had certainly set her imagination on fire and left her more than a little frustrated before the morning was out. Yet despite her curiosity, she didn't feel that Ginny was the right person to have that sort of conversation with, and she certainly could not see herself having that sort of conversation with Draco either.

"Right, what do I say to him?" she thought. "So, yeah. I'm a virgin and don't know anything about sex. Care to tell me about it? That would certainly ruin the mood," she thought and snorted at herself.

Hermione noticed Ginny looking at her suspiciously. "Don't worry, Gin. Just internalizing."

"A little too much I think," she said with a laughed. "See anything?"

Hermione picked a two-piece that she had been secretly eyeing and held it up in front of her whilst blushing.

"Okay. Cute. Certainly you. I think it'll work," Ginny said in approval. "Come on, let's get out of here and go grab a bite to eat in Diagon Alley. There's a new place I want to try."

Ginny turned and walked toward the cashier leaving Hermione behind. As Hermione began to follow, she paused and looked at the Slytherin green ensemble that Ginny had showed her moments before. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Hermione quickly snatched the garment and followed after her friend. Ginny was right. Draco would love the color and maybe someday it would come in handy. Hermione's mouth twitched its corners as she approached to pay for the two. When finished, Hermione found Ginny who had already been through the checkout and waiting patiently for her at the front of the store.

"Ready?"

"Hours ago," Hermione said under her breath as Ginny rolled her eyes at her.

"It wasn't that bad. Come on," she huffed.

The girls went to Diagon Alley and enjoyed themselves over dinner and talked for hours after. It wasn't her intention to stay out so late, but she was nervous about returning home. Ginny caught onto the fact that she was stalling and urged her to go home. Draco would either be there waiting for her or would be gone. "Time to face the music," she thought as Ginny bid her farewell and Apparated home.

Since it had been a long day, she decided that she was too tired to Apparate. Taking the Floo, she found herself falling over a stack of boxes when she emerged from the fireplace in the dark room. Lighting her wand, she looked around. Around the room were stacks of cardboard boxes sealed with a special kind of Spellotape used for packing along with four oversized trunks. Hermione frowned and called out for Draco and began to panic when he did not answer. She rushed up the stairs and opened the door to their room to find Draco asleep in bed. She breathed a sigh of relief when she checked their closet and saw that all of his things still neatly hung there.

Deciding that he was not leaving her any time soon, she put her new purchases in her dresser drawer and smiled thoughtfully as she changed her clothes for bed. Draco stirred when she crawled into bed next to him.

"Hi," he said hoarsely.

"Hey," she responded softly.

"Have a good time?"

"It was Ginny, but yes."

Draco chuckled. "That's good. Sorry I didn't wait up. I was tired after my run and packing."

Hermione remained silent.

"I moved out of the Manor," he said after a moment as he rolled toward her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Was your mother there?" She rested her head on his chest, listening to the sounds of his breathing.

"No," he said softly whilst rubbing circles on her back with his hand. "That's why I went. I knew she wouldn't be."

Hermione frowned after a moment and sighed. "Will you be okay?"

"I will be."

"I told her. I'm sorry."

Draco let out a deep breath. "It's okay."

"You aren't mad?"

"At you? No. With Mother? Yes."

"I know, but we decided that we wouldn't tell her, and I broke my promise to you," she softly protested.

"And I said we wouldn't unless necessary."

"Was it?"

"What? Necessary?" He felt Hermione nod against him. "If you felt it was, then you needed to say it."

"I did at the time, but now, I'm not so sure. She just made me so angry. She hurt you."

"And I'll live."

Hermione sighed and listened to his steady breathing and heartbeat.

"Draco? Did you mean what you told your mother?"

"Every word." Hermione smiled against him. "Sleep, it's been a long day," he said, holding her close.

No other words were exchanged between the two as she felt Draco succumb to sleep once more. She was tired herself but restless as she analyzed all that had happened that day. Hermione wanted to tell him how she felt at that moment, but emotions had run high most of the day for both of them. Even if she didn't say it then, she knew she would eventually. For now, words were unnecessary.

As for the situation with his mother, Hermione was happy to find Draco was still there when she came home. Whilst she did panic upon seeing Draco's things, her worst fears were quelled when she saw him sleeping in their bed. He had moved out of the Manor and had chosen her. It was the final act he needed to do to severing his ties with the woman. Narcissa took him for granted and squandered his love for her as if it was a cheap commodity, and it had angered Hermione that she had done so. She was cruel and had broken her son's heart in denying her, but despite this, Hermione still had compassion. She never wanted to come between them and silently hoped that someday the two would mend their relationship. It was perhaps a foolish notion on her part to think the woman would accept her, but the harsh reality was that she had not and probably never would. Hermione sighed.

As sleep teased her, Hermione made one last promise to herself before she would succumb. She would never take Draco for granted as his mother did, always have his trust, and love him always so long as he loved her.


	22. C22: Lessons in Intimacy

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
**Lessons in Intimacy**  
**

Hermione awoke very early the next morning and immediately noticed Draco's absence. The sun had not risen yet and the room was still dark. She relaxed back into her pillow when she heard the water running in the bath and had assumed that he was taking a shower for whatever reason. She was puzzled as to why he was awake so early, but she was too tired to question it and would wait for him to return to before asking him. Hermione waited for him to exit once the water had stopped, but he never came. Frowning, she slipped from their bed and approached the bathroom, knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in," he called out.

Hermione opened the door carefully to a crack. "Are you decent?"

"Yeah. Kind of. But you can come in." Hermione entered but closed her eyes. She felt the steam heavy in the air against her skin as Draco laughed. "You can open them."

When she did, she noticed Draco in the tub relaxing and gave him a puzzled look.

"I couldn't sleep and I was a little sore from the run and moving things. I thought a bath would help." Draco smiled at her, closing his eyes and leaning back. "Want to join me?"

Hermione bit her lip and blushed at the thought. "I prefer a bubble bath," she answered.

"Easily solved," he smiled as he started the water again, adding some bubbles to the bath.

"I don't like it too hot," she said quickly.

"Again, not a problem." Draco took his wand and waved it at the water adjusting its temperature. "Any more excuses?" he asked as he smiled at her. "I promise I won't look when you get in the water. I'll be a complete gentleman."

Hermione chewed her lip in thought for a moment before nodding. She tried to fight the blush that overtook her face and felt the overwhelming butterflies that fluttered in her stomach. She reasoned that she would have to get comfortable being intimate with Draco like this at some point. Hermione just wished she wasn't so damned unsure of herself. "Every couple starts somewhere," she thought. "Right?"

"Close your eyes," she said shyly as she began to disrobe. Draco both hands over his eyes and leaned back in the water against the side of the tub.

"Closed."

"No peaking?"

"No peaking," he confirmed.

Thankful that the tub itself was enormous in size, she slipped into the end opposite of Draco with plenty of room still between them. She was nervous and felt uncomfortable. Sitting the water, she pulled her knees to her chest and moved bubbles closer to surround her. Draco opened one eye and looked at her before he completely removed his hands.

"Are you going to sit over there the whole time?" Hermione nodded quickly. Draco began to move in the water toward her. "Then I suppose I should join you." Hermione's eyes widened, but Draco laughed as he moved into position beside her. "Thankfully this is a large tub. Not as big at the prefect's but still." Hermione nodded, biting her lip to quell her nervousness. "Hey," he said softly, looking at her. "Eyes here," he said, pulling her face to look at him. "We'll just talk. Okay?" Hermione nodded, still gnawing her lip.

"We're supposed to arrive at noon for Harry's party," she said quietly, taking his advice after a moment's silence.

He smiled at her. "Noted. And how late are we staying?"

"Until it ends or we decide to leave. The party usually runs late and will probably get pretty rowdy. Especially if George brings fireworks and Seamus brings the Firewhiskey. There'll be Quidditch, of course. I imagine that you'll want to play," she continued as he nodded. "They usually play with the adults on one team and children on the other. Although, most of us aren't children anymore," she said with a smile. "You might have to fight for the seeker spot if you are on the same team as Harry."

"It's Potter's birthday. I'll play chaser or something." Draco shrugged as he ran his finger through the surface of the water, pushing around some bubbles.

Pleased over his response, Hermione quickly pecked Draco in her excitement on the cheek but immediately burned with embarrassment and pulled away shyly. She wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling her knees to her chest again. "Sorry," she said softly.

Draco chuckled and asked, "Whatever for?" He leaned over and returned the kiss while smiling at her.

"Nothing," she said embarrassed.

He smiled and bumped his shoulder to hers. "Did we need to stop and get anything before we go?"

"The beer you wanted. Well, that's if you still want to," she said shrugging.

"We'll see what our time is like when we get up later," he said with a yawn. Hermione looked at him oddly. "What? You didn't think I'd stay up all morning, did you? It's about four now. I want to get a few more hours of sleep."

Hermione nodded. "I actually didn't know what time it was. I just knew that you weren't in bed and was worried."

"Aw, you care about me," he said with a smile.

Hermione dotted his nose with a handful of bubbles. "Silly," she said, blushing with a giggle. "Of course, I do."

Silence fell between the two for a few minutes before Draco spoke again. "This isn't too awkward is it?"

"A little," she said while grabbing her loofah from the side of the tub. Draco frowned. "But I'll get over it," she said smiling. "What?"

"I'm curious. What's that?"

"A type of sponge. Takes dead skin off." Draco wrinkled his nose. "It makes your skin smooth and soft," she said as Draco finally nodded at her explanation.

Silence visited the dimly lit bathroom once more as the two sat awkwardly next to one another. Draco pushed some bubbles around on the surface of the water while Hermione examined an interesting spot on the side of the tub after she let her sponge float in the water.

Draco cleared his throat. "Okay, I'm just going to get this out of way. Slap me or whatever when I'm done."

"Draco? What the heck are you—"

Before Hermione could finish, Draco pulled Hermione to him crashed his lips to hers. She shrieked initially at the sudden attack but began to find that she rather enjoyed his advances. If he enjoyed snogging the hell out of her, then she equally enjoyed it as well. And whatever play he had just made against her lips, it distracted her from where his hands now held her and wandered to next. Hermione felt his hand cup her breast.

"Draco? Where's your hand?"

"I don't know. Is it going to get me slapped?" He smirked against her neck as he ran a trail of kisses along it.

"I don't know. Depends on whether or not I'll enjoy it," she said as she squinted her eyes closed with embarrassment. She could not believe how forward her words had just been. She wanted to hide.

"You're blushing again," he said into her neck before kissing it again.

"How would you know? You aren't even looking at me," she snorted.

"I know you," he paused before brushing his nose along the outside of her ear. "That and your ears are this lovely shade of red. At least this one." Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Well, it's true. You're ears turn this nice shade of pink when you are embarrassed. Along with your cheeks. It's kind of cute."

"Cute?"

"Well, what would you call it?"

"Embarrassing," she grumbled. Draco laughed and held her in his arms.

"Well, you haven't slapped me—"

"Yet," she pointed out.

"Okay. Yet. And you seem a bit more relaxed. Is this okay?" He held her close but his hand had begun to brush along the swell of her breast and brushed his thumb over her nipple. Her breath hitched as she bit her lower lip and nodded while a rosy flush played across her cheeks.

Draco begun to kiss her again at her admission and their kisses grew with more urgency. Her swollen lips parted slightly, catching his lower lip gently between her teeth before tugging it slightly. He sighed against her lips and began to kiss her deeply once more. His hand had become eager, taking in hand one breast and then the other until a moan escaped from her lips. She wanted to admit to him that she enjoyed this, but the sensation was all new to her and felt slightly embarrassed at how much her body willingly responded to his touch. Yet despite any reservations she felt because of her embarrassment, she put them aside. She ran kisses along his jaw and then his neck before pressing her form closer to him. If it had been his intent to drive her crazy, he was succeeding.

As they became lost in one another, Draco's shifted to face her more as his free hand slithered down down her side, finally coming to rest on her hip. So engrossed in her own passion for him, she failed to notice as his fingers slowly slipped to an area she had, until recently, deemed forbidden. His advance caught her by surprise, and in the same action, her hand made contact his cheek as she pulled away. Her eyes went wide in shock over what she had just done.

"And there's the slap," Draco said, chuckling before pulling his hand away.

Hermione immediately covered her mouth and began apologizing, "Oh, Merlin! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that!"

Draco took her by the hands. "No. I deserved that. I gave you permission, remember?" He smiled at her and then rubbed his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she said embarrassed.

"Nothing to be sorry for," he said before pulling her back to him. He kissed her nose and smiled at her. She relaxed and returned a smile as well. "Are you ready to get out? I want to get a few more hours of sleep," he said through a yawn. She nodded, returning her own yawn as well.

Draco allowed Hermione leave the water first, keeping his promise as a gentleman and not looking as she toweled dry. He was certainly turned on by their brief interlude in the water and wanted to steal a glance of her, but he opted to keep his promise to her... at least that morning. Draco took his time drying off and changed into his boxers after she had left for bed. He was tired but didn't want to join Hermione in the state he was in. He groaned to himself as he tried to think of various distractions to make the physical manifestation of his lust for her subside, but in the end, he found himself quietly taking the matter in hand and resolving his little problem on his own. Perhaps a cold should would have been better, but he hadn't wanted to make the state she left him in too obvious. She was already self-conscious and apologetic enough over her behavior that evening. He didn't want to make her even more uncomfortable.

A good half hour passed before he was able to join her. She was already asleep by the time he crawled into bed and he mentally kicked himself for taking so long. When he pulled her close he chuckled softly and shook his head. She had abandoned her earlier bed clothes and had only returned to bed in her knickers. And suddenly, he was thankful for relieving himself earlier. Otherwise, he would have been faced with a serious lack of impulse control and would ravage the very woman who now lay in his arms, wanting to continue what they had started earlier. Her state of undress was a surprising move, he thought, and was surprised by her forwardness. It was either that or she was too tired to care. Either way, Draco was not complaining. Pulling her close he smiled against her soft skin as he succumbed to sleep once more.

# # #

Several hours later after the sun rose, Hermione finally awoke. Instead of being nestled in his arms like usual, she found herself facing away from him on her side. However, Draco had cuddled against her back and she felt his steady breath on her skin. His arm draped around her midsection with his hand resting on a familiar spot. She smiled slightly as she brushed her fingers over his hand that had been cupping her breast. She almost chuckled to herself thinking he had done it in his sleep but began to wondered if he had done it prior to dozing off as well. Hermione had waited for him to join her after their bath but had fallen asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow. Yet despite the long day previous and waking in the middle of the night, she felt well rested. Being as awake as she was, she certainly did not expected this.

As she continued to rub the back of his hand, he responded in his sleep by gently squeezing her and subconsciously brushing his fingers against her erect nipple. She enjoyed the action and thought that maybe she had been too hasty in slapping him when his hand had tried to explore other areas. She closed her eyes as her breath increased and had thoughts of curiosity spill over. If he was this forward in his sleep, perhaps he would be forward in other areas if she let him.

Taking his hand gently from her breast, she gently guided his hand along her waist and brought it to rest on her lower stomach. He subconsciously groaned in his sleep and seemed to pull her closer. Her breath ceased for a moment, wondering if she had woken him, but inhaled suddenly when his fingers moved responsively along the edge of her knickers, playfully darting the tips under them. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as her breath hitched, wanting him to explore further. When he settled and became still once more, she brushed her fingers along his arm hoping to tease his subconscious into continuing the foreplay that she desired. She wasn't ready for sex, but she was curious how it would feel under his touch just the same. His advances earlier that morning in the bath said all that it needed to. He wanted her, but she was far too reluctant and so unsure of herself that she was afraid to continue. Even now Hermione an internal battle between curiosity and insecurity, but she decided to let curiosity win.

As his hand brushed along the thin fabric that separated his hand from her flesh, she whimpered slightly as his hand teased her, wanting more. The unexpected sound from her stirred him, and she felt his touch become firm against her as his breath become irregular against her skin. He was either awake or was lost in a dreamlike state while being manipulated by her coaxing. She was willing to push whatever boundaries she was comfortable with and guided his hand once more to the edge of the fabric and then under, waiting for him to continue and go further. It was this action that stirred him yet again as he pulled her to him and subconsciously thrust himself against her. As his fingers advanced further down, he had placed a sleepy kiss along the back of her neck. If he were awake now, she did not want to ruin the moment by speaking.

Closing her eyes, Hermione bit her lip and attempted to steady her breathing as her pulse raced. When his fingers reached the spot she desired for him to touch, her breath ceased momentarily as she felt the overwhelming sensation that rushed between her legs. He had kissed her neck several more times with each kiss becoming more fluid and defined. She was sure he was awake by now but maintained her focus on his exploration, letting it fuel the excitement that was building within her.

As his fingers began to gain rhythm against her very folds, she found herself involuntarily matching his motion, rocking her hips against his hand. Whenever she had reached this point with herself, she often stopped because she was unsure of what the pleasure would give way to if she let herself go. She had to admit that his touch far exceeded anything that she could imagine and became lost in the motions he made while his fingers played against her and dipped slowly inside. She bit her lip hard while letting out a moan laced whimper. This was the threshold she had reached with herself many times but had never fallen over.

When she began to tense, she felt him forcefully kiss the back of her neck and whisper to her in a groveled voice to let go. It was if the words had been magic. She began to relax and let herself fall as she rocked with a steady pace against his hand, moaning several times and calling out his name. If her brain had ever had a disconnect from her body, in that moment, that had been it. She could think of nothing else but the waves of extreme pleasure that rippled through her and the man holding her who has brought her there. When her breath finally steadied and she had come back down to earth once more, a nervous giggle escaped her lips as he removed his hand from her and held her tight to his form.

"Good morning," he said low in her ear.

Hermione giggled again nervously. "Sorry, if you were asleep."

"I'm not complaining. At first I thought I was dreaming," he chuckled against her ear. "You okay?"

"Mmmhmm," she said followed with a content sigh married with a slight mewl. She felt the rumble of his chest against her back as he chuckled once more at her answer.

"You want me to have Tinky make us breakfast?"

Hermione nodded as she began to feel sleepy in her euphoric state.

"Oh, no you don't. You aren't going back to sleep on me," he said as he began to tickle her sides.

Hermione shrieked suddenly and whined at him before pulling a pillow over her face. He immediately flipped Hermione to her back and came to hover over her in one action, tossing the pillow aside. He stared at her a moment and smiled before he started tickling her neck with an overzealous attack of playful kisses.

His kisses slowed as spoke against her. "So, breakfast?"

"Yes."

Running soft kisses now across her chest, he paused. "And Tinky?"

"Yes."

He continued to speak as he peppered her skin with kisses. "Taking... advantage... of house-elves... in post-orgasmic bliss... are we?"

"Yes—HEY!"

Draco broke into laughter as Hermione smacked him on the shoulder and shoved him off of her. He landed next to her laughing. "I'm just teasing."

"Yes, and now you're making me feel guilty," she said with a sigh as she covered her eyes with her hand.

"We'll ask her just this once. We have to get ready. It's nearly ten-thirty as it is," Draco said as he read off the time from his watch on the bedside table. "Besides, it's Friday. I think it's her day to cook anyway. Remember, you're the one who made that ridiculous schedule."

Hermione removed her hand from her eyes and looked at the ceiling before setting her gaze on Draco. "You're right." She sighed. "Go ahead and call her. I'll take a quick shower and get ready. We'll eat in the kitchen."

"And back to business as usual. So bossy," he smirked.

"I am not."

"But I like it when you're bossy," he said playfully while wagging his brows at her. Hermione hit him with a nearby pillow causing him to laugh.

Draco quickly dressed after Hermione slipped into the bath to take her shower. He laughed to himself again when she slipped from bed and quickly regained her modesty, tempting to cover herself while she darted quickly for the bathroom door. If anything, he found her shyness endearing. It made her even more attractive to him.

Surprised by her forward behavior that morning, he had not lied when he said he thought it was a dream. At some point in his sleep, he awoke briefly noticing where his hand initially rested but was even more shocked when he felt her guide him elsewhere upon waking. He relished in the thought of how uninhibited she had been when he brought her to her peak, but he also knew not to expect a repeat performance so soon and that anything sexual would have to be paced by her. Draco almost regretted how forward he had been in the bath toward her initially, but now he felt elation that their intimacy had taken another step further to something more. For him it wasn't merely about sex. He wanted so much more, and if that were to happen, he would have to follow her lead. And he was more than willing to follow.

Calling for Tinky, Draco asked the elf to prepare breakfast and made his way downstairs. He sighed as he looked stacks of boxes and trunks in the sitting room and decided he would unpack at a later. He was still a bit sore from the day before and they were running on very little time. He had also thought about asking Hermione to move the rest of her things in as well, but with their return to Hogwarts soon approaching, he wasn't sure if she was wanting to take that step quite yet even through she was basically living with him now at it was. Perhaps he would broach the subject later.

When Draco arrived in the kitchen, he made himself a cup of coffee. Normally he would have tea, but he was still tired from the previous day and had wanted to be alert for his day at the Weasleys. He tried not to worry about attending Potter's birthday party and how the Weasleys and her friends would treat him. Hermione being with him would make things easier for sure. Comparatively, if anything did happened at the The Burrow, it wouldn't compare to anything he had gone through with his mother the day before. If anything, he looked forward to the opportunity to play some Quidditch—even if he wasn't seeker—and possibly making some new friends. With Hermione by his side, he hoped that they would be more accepting of him. Yet despite his hopes, he knew that there would still be some resentment among her friend and that did not include any of the remaining Weasleys that would be there in attendance as well.

As Tinky made a plate of food for Draco, Hermione breezed her way into the kitchen, stopping briefly to wrap her arms about Draco from behind and kissing him on the top of his head.

He looked up at her. "All dressed and ready?"

She moved from him and sat down at the table beside him. "Yep. Just need to wrap Harry's present after I eat here and then we can be off if you want. We need to grab that beer you wanted for Harry. I don't know about you, but I would like some as well. Firewhiskey is a bit strong for my liking so I'd like something else instead for later."

Draco nodded and looked over what she had been wearing. He smiled as he saw that she wore a simple, coral-colored sun dress that accentuated the tone of her skin. While he was still as pale as ever, never being able to really tan himself, she looked beautiful with her delicate sun-kissed skin.

"You look nice," he said, smiling at her.

"Thank you," she smiled, leaning over and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Is that what you are wearing?"

"Something wrong with it?" He looked over his attire. Perhaps he dressed a little more formal than necessary. If he were to play Quidditch later, he would certainly need to change.

"I'm thinking you will be a little overdressed. This is The Burrow we're talking about. " Hermione smiled. "Don't worry, I'll go upstairs and pick out something more suitable. Let me finish here and I'll pick out something for you to wear and then work on wrapping Harry's present."

"Alright," he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Hermione ate quickly before leaving Draco downstairs to finish his meal. Opening his closet, she looked over his wardrobe and frowned. He had some semi-causal clothes, but they had all been too fancy for the day ahead. One thing was certain, she would have to take him shopping before school started. Digging further, she found a pair of jeans and a fitted white t-shirt. Hermione frustratingly looked over his selection of shirts before narrowing it down to one. It wasn't what she wanted but it would be easy to alter with a bit of magic. Taking out her wand, she transfigured one of his dress shirts into a casual polo making sure it was a nice Slytherin green. She was sure he would appreciate it. When she finished, she heard Draco clear his throat behind her.

"I take it you found something?"

"Try that on," she said, pointing to the clothes on the bed.

Draco raised his brow and then looked at Hermione. "When did I get this," he asked, holding up the shirt.

"I transfigured one of your dress shirts. And I'm taking you shopping before school starts, and I want no objections out of you. We need to enhance your wardrobe. Black suits and other formal clothes are fine if you are attending a funeral, but you need to have some more casual clothes for going to functions like this." She reached over into the bottom of the closet, pulling out his trainers. "And wear these," she added.

"I rather like my clothes," he said with a smile as Hermione rolled her eyes. "Are you saying you don't like my clothes?"

"I like most of your clothes," she said defensively. "You just don't have enough casual ones for things like this."

"You know, I'm teasing you," he said as he started changing out of his clothes.

"Oh, sorry," she said sheepishly.

"You really need to stop apologizing," he smiled before pulling the t-shirt over his head. "But it's okay. You are right. I should do that. I am more comfortable in clothes like this anyway."

Hermione beamed at him for a moment as she pulled out her beaded purse and began hunting through it.

Pulling his pants on, he looked oddly at her, wondering what she was up to. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find Harry's broom," she said without looking up.

Draco frowned. "In there?"

"Undetectable Extension Charm."

"Oh."

"I had another purse like this that I used when we were hunting Horcruxes. I lost it at one point. So, I made another. It comes in quite handy. You'd be surprised what I have in here." Hermione reached further into the bag, fishing for the broom with her tongue darting out of her mouth in a look of pure determination. "Got it!"

Draco watched as she pulled it out of the bag and shook his head, laughing. "I'll remember that," he said while tying his trainers. "All dressed," he added, standing up and showing her.

Hermione looked up and smiled. "Mmm, you look nice," she said a bit seductively, wagging her brows once at him. Draco rolled his eyes at her and smiled. It was his turn to secretly blush. "Okay, I'll get this wrapped quickly and then we'll be off. I'll meet you downstairs in a few," she added.

Draco waited for her downstairs and a short time later, Hermione arrived with her bag in hand. "I made sure to grab Ginny's present, too. I almost forgot." Draco looked at her puzzled. "I got her a dress while in Paris earlier this summer for her birthday. It's in a few weeks but I thought she might like it early. Especially if Harry plans on taking her somewhere for her birthday."

"How thoughtful of you," he smirked as Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ready?" Hermione nodded.

The two stepped into the Floo and called out for Diagon Alley.

# # #

Hermione and Draco arrived outside The Burrow shortly after noon. They had gone to Diagon Alley and then to Muggle London to pick up the Muggle beer they wanted for the day. Draco took much longer than Hermione anticipated because they had visited a Muggle liquor store and Draco had become overwhelmed by the selection. She discovered that he had never been in one before.

"Seriously, Draco. Next time, just pick one and be done with it," she huffed.

Draco smiled at her. "Well, you wanted something and couldn't decide either."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You took longer."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"I bought more," he pointed out. "You only bought one thing. Of course, I was going to take longer."

"Because you couldn't settle on one thing. You wanted to buy the whole store!"

"What's wrong with that?"

Guests began to look at the couple strangely as they walked up the path bickering. Hermione growled in frustration and rolled her eyes at Draco.

"You still love me, though," he said, teasing.

"Unfortunately," she muttered, handing him one of the six-packs she was helping him carry with a bit more force than she intended. Draco nearly dropped all that he was carrying as he tried to take on the added item as well.

"So, we we're a little late. I'll make it up to you later. Promise," he said with a cheeky grin.

"I'm sure you will," she said under her breath walking away toward a group of woman all gathered around a table outdoors.

Draco stood there awkwardly for a moment before he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"You were late, weren't you?"

Draco turned around carefully trying to balance the full load in his arms to see Harry standing behind him.

Harry started taking cases from Draco attempting to help. "She likes to be punctual."

"So I noticed," Draco said.

Harry laughed. "Well, let her cool off, and she'll be fine in an hour. Come on over here with the rest of the group. All the women have decided to be anti-social anyway."

"Aye, I think they're are up to something," Seamus said, joining the spot next to Harry. "Ye need help with that there, Malfoy?" Draco nodded. Seamus examined what Draco was carrying as he helped take some of the packages off his hands. "Aye, excellent choice," he exclaimed before looking at Harry. "Harry, ye need to invite Malfoy here to more parties iffen he's bringing the good stuff like this."

Draco yelled over to Hermione, "See, even Finnigan agrees with me!"

All the woman glared at Draco briefly while Hermione rolled her eyes and started talking to the other women once more.

Seamus laughed. "In the dog house, are ye?"

"They were late," Harry said, trying to hide his smirk.

Seamus visibly winced and then whistled. "Don't worry, Malfoy. Granger won't be pissed at ye long."

"That's what I said," Harry said, smiling. Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on, Malfoy. Seamus. Follow me."

From afar, Hermione watched Draco follow Harry and Seamus over to a tree near the pitch. She wanted to be on time and was irritated that Draco had taken so long on their errand. She faulted herself a bit for not leaving sooner. She should have known that Draco's curiosity would get the better of him in an unfamiliar place.

"So, tell me again. Malfoy likes ze Muggle things," Fleur said, getting Hermione's attention.

"Yes. I should have known better than run out errand so close to when we were supposed to be here. He's like a kid in a candy store," she said, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

Andromeda laughed. "Well, good to see you are in better spirits after yesterday," the woman said.

Hermione nodded. "He had a rough evening. He moved the rest of his things out of the Manor when I was out with Ginny." A few gasps erupted from the table as Hermione continued. "I came home and there were boxes and trunks everywhere."

"Oh, dear. Narcissa is going to have a shock when she gets home," Andromeda said, shaking her head.

"Well, I'd like to forget about that foul woman. Today's Harry's day, and I want to have some fun," she said, stealing a glance toward Harry and Draco's direction. "Think Draco will be okay with everyone? I'm a little worried."

"Oh, I am sure Beel will give 'im a 'ard time, but I zeenk eet will be okay," Fleur said, rubbing her stomach. She had just begun to show, and Hermione smiled at her.

"Charlie is visiting, too," Ginny said as she joined the table. "And then there's George and half of Gryffindor and other D.A. members."

"Oh, lovely," Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Everything should be fine. I'd avoid Mum right now, though. She's on a rampage in the kitchen," Ginny added.

Hermione knew that everyone was avoiding the subject of Ron. With his absence, there was an underlying tension in the air over the unspoken subject. Hermione thought it was better to address it than let everyone fester in it uncomfortably.

"I'm sure that Molly wishes Ron were here. As does Harry and everyone else," she started. Ginny began to protest. "No, Ginny, I'm fine. I just wanted to say that I'm a little sad things are different and not the way things used to be with all of us as friends. I just hope that Molly isn't too sore at me and and is nice to Draco."

"Oh, Mum's fine. Maybe a bit sore, but we got her talking to someone at St. Mungo's. Ron's another story." Hermione shook her head at Ginny. "No, I can tell you. Everyone else here knows already since I told them earlier. They found out that Ron developed a dependency on Dreamless Sleep Potion. He started taking it shortly after the battle continued after you left. It explains some of the shaking and delusional behavior. You can only go without dreaming for so long, the healers say."

Hermione frowned and went to speak but thought better of it.

Ginny shook her head. "Don't worry, Hermione. I'm sure when he's all sorted out, he'll apologize and maybe you can be friends again."

"I think we're beyond that, Gin. I don't wish him any harm, but things are just different," Hermione said. Several of the woman at the table nodded in agreement knowing what she had been through. "In any case, I think we should be focusing on Harry today. And I'm happy that we both could be here."

Ginny smiled at Hermione. "Is Draco going to play Quidditch later?"

"I think so. But he's decided to play chaser if he and Harry are on the same team."

Ginny looked at her shocked for a moment and then smiled again. "Is he any good? I've never seen him play anything other than seeker." Hermione shrugged at Ginny's question. "You never asked?"

"I'm a dunderhead when it comes to Quidditch, Ginny. You know this. I had to have Draco help me pick out Harry's broom." Hermione gasped and looked around, breathing a sigh of relief when Harry wasn't anywhere near. "Oops. I almost let that one slip. Thank Merlin Harry's not here," she said as she laughed nervously.

Fleur asked quietly, "You got 'im a broom?" Fleur knew the circumstances under which Harry had lost his broom his Firebolt.

Hermione nodded. "Draco picked out the latest Firebolt model," she said.

"Harry's going to love you for that," Ginny said. "I can't believe Malfoy helped." Everyone looked at Ginny puzzled. "What? They'll be playing against each other when we go back to Hogwarts. I thought everyone knew." Half the table shook their head. Ginny shrugged.

"Don't worry. Draco put a customized one on order for himself. I brought his old Nimbus with me today. I'm sure he'll be over here asking me if I remembered it here shortly," she said with a laugh. "He was supposed to remember it himself but forgot obviously."

Hannah Abbott, who had remained quiet at the table since Hermione's arrival, looked at the brunette and spoke, "So it's really true then. You're dating Malfoy?" There was a hint of disdain in her voice as she confronted Hermione.

"Yes. Is this a problem?" Hermione knew there would probably be some issues with her fellow classmates. This was probably just the beginning of what the day had in store for them.

Hannah narrowed her eyes at Hermione. "I find it a bit strange that you are with someone who was involved in killing Dumbeldore. Or have you forgotten?"

"I'll say this in the simplest terms that you'll understand—Ginny back me up here—but Professor Dumbledore was already dying. He already knew about Voldemort's plans to have him killed and helped Draco by asking Professor Snape do it instead. That's really all I can say on the matter," she explained. Ginny stepped in next to Hermione and nodded, crossing her arms. "Besides, you didn't finish out your sixth-year, so how you could have known anything other than what you heard second hand is a puzzle to me," she added.

"Harry's told me as much. The rest is a private matter," the redhead said, lending her support to her friend.

"I'll bet," Susan snorted from the other side of Hannah.

"Actually, girls, Miss Granger is quite correct. Miss Abbott. Miss Bones," a voice said behind them. Both girls turned around. "Miss Granger. Miss Weasley."

Andromeda stood up immediately, greeting the old woman, "Hello, Minnie! So nice of you to come."

Professor McGonagall smiled at the woman and exchanged hugs with her. "Andie. Good to see you as well. Teddy is well I take it?"

"Just like his mother," the woman beamed. "He's asleep inside. Come, I'll let you see him." Professor McGonagall nodded to the rest of the women sitting at the table before following Andromeda inside.

"I don't care what McGonagall says. I don't trust Malfoy," Hannah said, crossing her arms. Susan nodded next to her in agreement.

"I don't care if you trust him or not. It isn't my problem. Harry, Ginny and I do. And I think Seamus does as well. That's good enough for me," Hermione said, giving her final thought on the matter which quieted the girl. She turned to Ginny. "Let me guess. Half of Hogwarts staff will be here and the Minister as well?"

"You know Mum. That'll include what's left of The Order, too. But I don't think they'll stay all day. They might stay through the Quidditch match, but after that, I think the boys are breaking out of the Firewhiskey. The real fun will start then," Ginny said, bouncing with excitement.

"You 'ave a visitor, 'ermione," Fleur said quickly. The women noticed Draco walking toward their table and focused their sights on the young man with disapproving looks. Some looks had been genuine in their intent, the rest were in solidarity for the brunette sitting among them. Hermione stood with her arms crossed.

Draco stopped in front of her and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Um... did you remember my broom by chance?"

Hermione exchanged a look with the women that said, "I told you so."

She looked back at Draco, tapping her foot. "What do you say?" Draco toed some dirt with his shoe in front of him, not wanting to look up at Hermione. He mumbled under his breath. "I didn't quite hear that," she said, leaning her head to get a look at his face. "Care to repeat?"

"I'm sorry I made us late. May I please have my broom?" he said quickly as a splash of red stained his cheeks.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the blond as she reached for her bag, fishing out his broom. Handing it him, he grabbed it from her sheepishly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Hermione said plainly.

Draco looked at Hermione a moment and tried to give her an awkward smile, but the girl only frowned at him. Pouting, he turned and began to walk away dragging his broom behind him. He thought if he made a display of being out put and upset by her behavior, that she would feel sorry for him and forgive him. After a moment, he heard an eruption of laughter behind him and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Ginny giggled and asked Hermione under her breath, "Aren't you being a little hard on him, Hermione?" Hermione snickered and nodded.

Hermione called out for Draco to stop as she ran after him prompting him to stop and turn around to face her. Still pouting, he looked at her as she approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck when she reached him.

"I'm not really mad at you," she said, sheepishly. "Perhaps I'm being a little too hard on you in front of everyone?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You think?"

Hermione reached up on tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Sorry."

Draco dropped his broom and dipped Hermione suddenly which caused her to squeal and laugh. She noticed the faint twinkle in his eyes before he gave her a deep kiss that elicited several catcalls from the group of boys behind them. When he pulled away from her, Draco smirked and pulled her upright.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and huffed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you did that on purpose, Mr. Malfoy," she said, pulling away from him and smoothing out her dress.

"Yep," he said cheerily as he bent over and picked up his broom before swinging it over his shoulder and walking away. Rolling her eyes, Hermione walked back to the table.

Draco walked back to the group of guys who were still laughing and whistling. Earlier, the young men had been placing bets on how long she would remain upset with him. Draco, of course, boasted that he could trick her into giving in immediately and while the others were skeptical, he did end up winning the bet.

"Okay. Pay up," he said, holding out his hand when he returned to them. Each of the boys pulled out a Galleon and put it in his hand.

"Seriously, Malfoy, remind me not to bet against you again," Dean Thomas said, reluctantly putting the money in his hand. "You're rich anyway. What do you need it for?"

Draco laughed. "Well, I'll be broke soon enough." The other men looked at him puzzled. "I'm giving up the Malfoy fortune. It's sort of complicated. I moved out of the Manor yesterday... for good," he explained.

George let out a low whistle before clicking his tongue. "So shacking up with Hermione now are you?" Draco shrugged. "I bet that went over well with ol' Lucius."

Draco shrugged again, "I could care less if the old man knows. He's in Azkaban anyway. Mother on the hand is about to find out... if she hasn't already. Had a nasty row with her yesterday when Hermione and I went over to my aunt's for tea." The rest of the group frowned, deep in thought over the new revelation.

"Well, you look like you need this more than I do at the moment," Charlie said, handing Draco a flask of Firewhiskey. Draco took a swig and handed it back to Charlie.

"Thanks."

George put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "How are we doing this today, Harry?"

"Like usual," he said and then looked at the oldest Weasley. "Bill you're captain and you take the older players. I'll captain the younger," Harry said as Bill nodded. Harry looked at Neville, "Sorry, mate, I know you don't play, so you sit this one out." Neville visibly relaxed and sighed in relief. "Malfoy, you want to flip for seeker?"

"Nope. It's you're birthday, Potter. You do the honors," Draco said without missing a beat. Everyone looked at him dumbfounded. Everyone was sure that Draco would fight Harry for the spot.

"Okay. Pick your poison then," Harry said, smiling at the Slytherin.

"Chaser."

"Okay, that puts Dean, Ginny and Malfoy as chasers," he said. Two of the three in attendance nodded. Harry became distracted as he noticed George still standing in the huddle. "Um, George?"

George grinned wildly at Harry, "Oh, come on now. You know I don't want to play with the old people."

"I heard that," Angelina Johnson said from the other group's huddle as she sent a Quaffle sailing past George's head.

"Oy! I better go before that woman starts sending over Bludgers," George said under his breath while slipping from the group. "I'll save a one for you, Malfoy," he called out as he joined the other group, laughing.

"I'm sure," Draco said, under his breath. Everyone in the huddle laughed. "I'm sure he actually means it, too," he added. Everyone laughed harder.

"Okay. Need two beaters and a keeper," Harry asked the remaining group once everyone settled. It felt uncomfortable asking for a keeper. It reminded Harry even more that his best friend was not there.

"Aye, I'll do beater," Seamus said, speaking up.

Harry frowned, looking around at the group. It appeared they were going to be short two players and no one wanted to volunteer for keeper, for obvious reasons. "Well, we can either have one of you play keeper," he said looking at Dean and Draco, "or we'll have to see if we can get one of the others to join us and one of you take up beater."

"Well, it looks like they'll have Angelina and Bill as chasers, at least," Dean said as Harry nodded.

"That'll leave George and Lee as beaters, I think," Harry surmised. "Charlie's seeker."

Seamus chimed in next, noticing who stood in the other huddle. "Aye, no way, Harry! They get Wood as keeper?"

Draco did a head count of the other group. "Are they short one?"

"I think so," Harry said. He looked at Dean and Draco. "If we can get another, it'll be six on six."

"Well, you've got the faster broom, Malfoy. I'll take beater," Dean said, looking at the Slytherin. "Don't make me regret it."

"Now, we just need a keeper," Harry said, rubbing his hand down his face. Just then Ginny walked up with her arm slung around Katie Bell's shoulders.

"Look who I found, Harry," she beamed. The group erupted in greeting, save Draco who began to fidget nervously. Harry noticed that he was uncomfortable and gave him quick look acknowledging immediately what the Slytherin was thinking. He shook his head quickly and gave him a single nod of encouragement. Draco was worried that the girl knew about his connection to the cursed necklace from sixth-year, but Harry quickly and wordless put him at ease, indicating she was ignorant of his involvement. Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

Katie greeted her former teammates and fellow Gryffindors before her eyes settled on Draco. She frowned. "When did we start picking up Death Eaters as players?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You in or out? We need a keeper. Ron's not here."

"But I usually play chaser. What's Malfoy playing?"

"Chaser," Harry responded. It was bad enough when he was actually Quidditch captain. Managing this group was turning out to be a pain in the arse. Katie crossed her arms looking between Harry and Draco. Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Look. They got Wood as keeper and Ginny and Malfoy have the fastest brooms here. And it has to be those two in order for us to stand a chance against Wood. Even I'm going to be on a slow piece of shiat. So what will it be?"

Katie rolled her eyes and grabbed a spare broom, "Fine."

"Finally," Seamus shouted. Snickers started erupting from others in the group.

George called over to them, "Hey, Harry. What's your lineup?"

"Malfoy and Ginny, chasers. Seamus and Dean, beaters. Katie is keeper, and I'm seeker. You?"

"Lee and I are beaters. Wood is keeper. Bill and Angelina are chasers. And Charlie, seeker," George called back.

"See, we were right," Dean said quietly to the others whilst smiling.

"Aye, we're good. Let's give 'em hell, Harry," Seamus said, picking up an old Cleansweap and grabbing a beater bat.

Draco began to laugh. "I know something that might give us an edge." Draco paused for a moment, as everyone looked at him puzzled.

"You're not thinking about hexing the other team are you?" Katie asked with her arms crossed. She was still sore that she was stuck playing keeper.

"Nothing like that,' he said with a resigned chuckle. "But the question for Potter here is... are you in or out?" He looked directly at Harry. Harry wasn't about to play dirty but he was curious what the Slytherin had in mind.

Seamus was the first to respond. "Whatcha got in mind there, Malfoy?"

"Potter, go ask Hermione about your birthday present," Draco smirked as he nodded to his girlfriend over his shoulder.

Harry exchanged a smile with his former enemy, taking the hint. "Sounds good. Let's go."


	23. C23: Harry's Birthday, the Weasleys and

**CHAPTER TW****E****NTY-THREE**  
Harry's Birthday, the Weasleys and Quidditch

Harry and his hodgepodge group of Quidditch players approached the table where Hermione was sitting with the other women. The animated conversation that they had been having came to an abrupt halt as they saw the group standing there.

A smile broke out across Hermione's face. "Happy Birthday, Harry!" she exclaimed as her best friend beamed at her.

"Draco says I should ask you about my birthday present," he said, smiling nervously at her. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two boys and chuckled.

"Is it too early to start doing presents? Or are we saving them for later?" Hermione asked everyone at the table around her.

"Oh, don't be a pill, Hermione," Ginny said with a smile. "Let Harry have it, and we'll do the rest later." Hermione looked to the group of woman sitting at her table who all nodded..

"Go for eet, 'ermione," Fleur said. "We can 'ave 'arry open ze other presents later."

"Oh, alright," she said, giving in and grabbing her beaded bag. Draco mouthed a silent thank you that caused Hermione to smile.

"Here you go," Hermione said, pulling it out of the bag.

While it was obviously wrapped, everyone already knew what it would be... even Harry. It's shape was no secret. A ball of nervous excitement pitted in his stomach as he took it from her and held it in his hands.

"Well, open it, Potter," Draco said. All of Harry's friends nodded in agreement and urged him on as well. They were equally excited to see it as well.

Harry laid the broom on the table and began to unwrap it. A bright smile washed over his face when he noticed the make and model of the broom. "Wow, Hermione," he said astonished. He turned to Draco, "Let me guess. You helped pick it out?" Both Hermione and Draco nodded as Hermione giggled. Harry ran his hands down the fine polished wood of the handle. His fingers lightly grazed the hazel twigs. It was beautiful.

"Give it a go, Harry," Seamus said.

"Yeah, Harry," said Dean. Both boys smiled.

Maintaining his bright exuberance, Harry mounted the broom and took off, soaring into the sky. Harry could hear the cheers of his friends as he soared higher and higher followed by a series of whoops and hollers, cheering Harry on. After a few minutes, Harry set back down on the ground, out of breath, and smiled at the group waiting for him.

Ginny was bursting with excitement. "How was it?"

"Brilliant," Harry said with a wide smile. "Thank you, Hermione," he added, turning to his best friend and giving her a hug.

"You're welcome," she said quietly, lingering a moment before letting go. The hug said everything to her that it should. It was a hug shared between brother and sister in spirit and in friendship.

"Well, let's get this started. Bill and the others are waiting," Harry said, looking at his team. They all laughed and walked toward the pitch with their arms around each other's shoulders, discussing strategy and other things that seemed of little importance. Draco held back and followed the group behind several paces. They had been friendly, but he certainly was not one of them. It was Harry who noticed Draco walking behind and separated himself from the others to walk beside him.

"Thanks," Harry said. Draco looked sideways at him. "For the broom. And coming today," he added.

"No problem, Potter."

"They really aren't all bad, you know. I had a talk with them earlier... before you came," he said, stealing a glance at the blond's expression. "Sorry about Katie, though."

Draco shrugged. "I'm sure she won't be the only one. You can't win everyone over. And I probably deserve a little bit of it, considering." Harry nodded and hummed in agreement. "It's gone better than I expected, though. I half expected the Weasleys to hex me by now." Harry snickered which caused Draco to looked at him suspiciously.

"The day's not over yet, Malfoy. I'd watch out for George," Harry said and then immediately laughed when he saw the look on Draco's face. "Think of it as a rite of passage. If he doesn't play a prank on you, then he doesn't like you." Draco nodded. "Bill usually reserves judgment for later. And Charlie? He works with dragons all day and is a bit barmy at times, but he means well." Harry sighed as they neared the others who were waiting. "Oh well, enough about them, let's play some Quidditch."

Draco smirked, "I agree. You need to break in that broom before Gryffindor and Slytherin match up this year." Harry laughed and shook his head at him.

As each group mounted their booms and took to the air, several of the guests had seated themselves near the pitch to watch the match. Rules were currently being exchanged during which people on the ground heard Seamus protest loudly several times before Harry silenced him. Lee Jordan, who was supposed to be playing beater had taken it upon himself to also play announcer for the pre-match exchange under the Sonorus Charm.

"I'm your commentator, Lee Jordan! It's a face off to the death—"

"Merlin, Jordan! It's just Quidditch," Bill shouted up at Lee, who was hovering above them in the air.

"I'm going for dramatics. Work with me here," Lee sounded back. Chuckles could be heard from the ground below. He continued, "On our first team, who is being captained by the ruggedly handsome Bill Weasley—his wife's words, not mine folks, we have Charlie Weasley as seeker. Angelina Johnson—who still won't go out with me and seems to have a keen eye on George—" The crowd burst into laughter as Angelina sent a Quaffle sailing toward the dark skinned boy, which nearly made its mark. "Merlin, woman! George will have his hands full with that temper."

"Jordan!" everyone in the air cried out in unison as more laughter broke out from the crowd below. Canceling the charm, he begrudgingly joined along side his teammates in the air as the two captains continued to hash out rules and conditions for the match.

When the match was finally under way, the guests watched with interest as they saw both teams battle it out for supremacy on the pitch. Harry's team was off to a blazing start as Ginny and Draco worked in tandem passing the Quaffle and allowing Ginny to score against Wood. In her enthusiasm, Ginny gave Draco a hi-five midair and hollered out to the rest of her team.

"Hey, Wood! Stop going easy on my sister," George yelled out as he hit a Bludger toward Dean who instinctively dodged it.

Wood shrugged and went back to his spot in front of the goal. "Aye, she's good, though," he yelled back at George. This time, George hit a Bludger toward Wood who dived out of the way just in time. "Whoa, George! That's player abuse," Wood yelled out. Everyone laughed.

Katie appeared to be struggling as keeper against the opposing chasers who has already scored two against her by the time Harry called his first time out. The group looked on nervously from a distance as Harry began to have heated words with the young woman while pointing in their direction. Katie shot glares at Draco before nodding and flying back up to her spot in front of the goals.

Seamus hovered in the air next to his teammates. "Whatcha think that's all 'bout?"

The group looked at Draco who shrugged. There was not much he could say. It was painfully obvious that Katie was upset losing her spot to Draco and had resented him for it... among other things. He could either dwell on it or put it behind him and have fun. He chose the latter.

"Ginny? I want to change things up a bit and let Malfoy score a few. Wood's expecting you to score and knows how you play. We need to throw him off a bit," Harry said, looking at the two who nodded. "And Dean, you're supposed to hit the Bludger, not dodge it."

"Sorry, Harry. Habit," Dean said apologetically.

"No problem. Just hit it and aim it toward the other chasers for now on," Harry said. "Alright. That's it. Let's get back to it."

As they took their places in the air once more, the game continued. On the ground, however, spectators were talking amongst themselves. If only outwardly, most had seem to accept Draco and his relationship with Hermione. Yet under the surface most were itching to discuss the matter like a new piece of savory gossip. Hermione had taken her seat on a blanket not far from the group of D.A. members who had been invited to Harry's party.

"What's your take on Malfoy?" The question came from Ernie Macmillan.

"I can't believe that he and Granger are dating. It's like the world's gone mad," Susan said.

"I heard that Malfoy is going back to Hogwarts in the fall. And I heard that Harry himself had to beg McGonagall to let him come back." This time it was Parvati who spoke.

"What? Harry and Malfoy are best friends now? No wonder Ron's a mess," Hermione heard Cho say.

"That's not all. I hear that Malfoy was really a spy for Dumbledore during the war," Padma said suddenly a few gasps throughout the group.

"And I heard that he gave Harry his wand to kill Voldemort himself," Parvati added. Hermione had to admit these were two of the better rumors she had heard regarding Draco. The group sat quiet for a moment before someone spoke again.

"Sometimes you have to be the change you wish to see around you," Luna said dreamily as she looked to the sky above whilst watching the match. Hermione smiled to herself. Leave it to Luna to say something profound. If only the others would listen.

"No one has changed here but Hermione," Hannah snapped. "I say she's let fame go to her head. Can't seem to get enough, so now she's with Malfoy for the attention. And look what she did to Ron."

Hermione frowned and wanted to correct her, but Luna continued, "The last time I saw Ron, he had a nasty Wrackspurt infestation. It's why he's in St. Mungo's, you know." Hermione smiled to herself as she heard a few groans from the group.

"I don't think we're being fair to Hermione." She now closed her eyes in relief. It was Neville who spoke this time. "And I think you are all wrong. Except Luna, of course."

"Thank you, Neville," Luna said airily.

After a long silence, Ernie was the first to respond, "Okay, Neville. What is it that you're not telling us?"

Neville sighed as he picked at a few blades of grass next to him on the ground. "Well, Ron's not right, you know. He's got something wrong with him up here which is why they committed him," Neville said, pointing to his head. "There's more going on than what Ginny and George let on earlier," he added. Hermione found herself leaning back, straining to hear what Neville had to say. She knew Ron had a dependency on Dreamless Sleep Potion, but Neville just confirmed her suspicions that there was something more. "He hurt Hermione, you know. Even tried to kidnap her a couple of weeks ago." Susan and Hannah gasped and looked at one another.

"What's going on with Ron?" Cho asked, genuinely concerned.

Neville leaned into the group and lowered his voice. Hermione could barely make out what he was saying. "I was visiting Mum and Dad at St. Mungo's. I heard a couple of healers talking in the hall. At first I wasn't sure who they were talking about, but then I saw the name on the door. Ron's gotten himself into some sort of trouble with Dark Magic—"

"I bet it's Malfoy's fault," Ernie said, interrupting Neville.

Neville shook his head. "It's not Malfoy," Neville said, frustrated. "According to Harry, Ron started having problems right after the battle. And it might have been going on for longer than that, from what I overheard." Neville sighed.

"Do you think Ron, you know, did it on purpose?" Cho asked quietly. "You know, purposely mixed himself up in something he shouldn't have?" Neville shrugged.

"You all know as much as I do. I don't even think the Weasleys have any idea either," Neville said. "But any questions regarding Malfoy, you should ask Hermione there," he said, pointing to her a couple of yards away. The group snapped their attention to the brunette that had escaped their notice until now. Hermione looked over her shoulder at the group briefly and turned her attention back to the players in the air. Everyone, except Neville and Luna, looked away shamefully, knowing that she had more than likely overheard them talking. Neville smiled briefly before moving to sit next to her. Luna followed moments after.

Hermione smoothed out her dress and turned her attention to her two friends as the others remained where they were. It was certain that they would continue to talk among themselves about her and Draco, but she was determined to not let it bother her. They had expected this.

"So, Hermione. Tell us about Malfoy," Padma said suddenly as she sat next to Hermione, smiling.

"Yeah, Hermione," Parvati egged her on as she joined her sister.

Hermione looked at them nervously. "What do you want to know?"

"Is Malfoy really a Slytherin Sex God?" Parvati asked shamelessly.

Of the Patil twins, Parvati had been the gossip of the two. She was always looking for the latest tidbit to share among her friends and most of Hogwarts if she could. Hermione rolled her eyes. She would not even dignify the question with a response even if it were true.

"I can address some of the rumors," Hermione said, dismissing the previous question.

"That'd be a good start," Susan said, now joining the small group now forming around Hermione.

"Where to begin?" Hermione asked more of herself than the others, sighing. "Alright, Draco is going back to Hogwarts this fall. He is joining the joint Ministry and Hogwarts Auror program. He was asked by the Minister himself to join along with Harry," Hermione said.

Ernie frowned, "Why?" He had been eavesdropping and joined them now.

"Kingsley thought that his background and experience with the Dark Arts would benefit the department," she responded.

"I bet," Hannah snorted, now sitting next to Susan.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look at it from an Auror's perspective, which Kingsley was prior to becoming Minister. I certainly would want to know everything I could about the enemy. Draco has the background need to help the department to do that. It only makes sense."

Hannah frowned for a moment and then nodded slowly as she gave what Hermione said some thought. She supposed her fellow Gryffindor was right.

"There's not much else I can say regarding the rest. It's not my place to tell," Hermione added with a worried frown.

"Tell us what you can," Cho said. "I think some of us have a right to know."

"Draco wasn't a spy for the Order or for Dumbledore, but Dumbledore did help Draco as much as he could. As I said earlier, he was dying. He knew Voldemort had forced Draco to take on the task of killing him and asked Professor Snape to do it instead," she said rubbing her head.

"Most of us know that Draco, at the very least, helped let Death Eaters into the school. He will be the first to admit it. There were a lot of gray areas when it came to war. There was never simply Death Eaters and everyone else. And those who often had to do unspeakable things often did it because they were protecting someone they loved."

Hermione saw the looks on their faces and knew that they were already passing judgment on her boyfriend before she could even explain. "In Draco's case, he was protecting his mother. If Draco hadn't taken the mark and agreed to do Voldemort's bidding, then he would have killed his mother. And before any of you object to what I've just said, think about what you would do if your family was threatened by a deranged, half-blood maniac. It is far easier to pass judgment on others than follow through on your own advice in the same situation." Hermione sighed as she looked at the sky, watching her boyfriend sail through the air as he played. "I've probably told you more than I should. I just know that he never wanted to kill anyone, and two very wise men made sure that he didn't have to," Hermione finished explaining.

The only sounds that the group heard was the passing of the Quaffle overhead and the sound of bats hitting against Bludgers as the two teams played. It was a lot of think about for the group. Everyone had their own assumptions about the infamous Slytherin and none of them knew the whole truth as they started to realize.

"And what happened to Ron?" Cho asked quietly.

Hermione sighed once more, wishing she didn't have to talk about that particular subject. "Ron and I were over before we even got started. It's a subject I'd rather avoid."

"But you two were supposed to be together. Everyone assumed," Padma said puzzled.

"Getting into a relationship with someone because everyone else assumes you should is just wrong," Hermione snapped. Everyone grew quiet for several minutes before anyone spoke again.

"Well, I really do think that today is Harry's day, and what I think is wrong is for us to pester Hermione with things that are of little importance," Luna said while looking at the sky. "When did Draco become a chaser? He's quite good I've noticed." Everyone looked up at the match in progress.

Hermione laughed. "He didn't want to fight Harry for the spot, being Harry's birthday and all." Everyone looked at her aghast. "What? Draco's a nice guy." That sparked a few laughs among them, but even Hermione had to admit she wanted to laugh as well. He was different now, but she could see their perspective on things and knew the statement come across as odd.

While the former D.A. members sat and continued to talk amongst themselves, another group of guests sat back observing the young adults carefully while watching the match as well.

"You think they'll be okay at Hogwarts this fall, Minerva?" Andromeda asked, looking at the group surrounding Hermione.

"Draco and Hermione?" Andromeda nodded at the old woman's question. "I think the boy will have a rough road ahead of him," McGonagall said to her. "I almost didn't agree to his return, but Kingsley rather insisted."

"I think it will be good for him," Andromeda said as the old woman next to her nodded. "And he'll have Hermione and Harry, of course," she added.

"He will be playing for the house team this year, will he not?" Professor Slughorn asked, leaning over in his chair. He had been watching the Malfoy boy with interest and thought there may be something to the boy if he was befriended by Harry Potter himself.

"Horace, I would be more concerned about whether or not his fellow Slytherins want him to play," McGonagall said. "I"m sure the boy is going to meet a good amount of resistance in his own house."

"Yes, yes, Minerva, but he may fair better with the younger students, I suspect. There will be few sixth and seventh-years who will be returning who might give him a spot of trouble. Miss Parkinson and her friends, I suspect, if the rumors are true," he said while sipping some brandy before turning his attention back to the match overhead.

"Which would cause problems for the boy, no doubt," McGonagall said to the old man whose attention now seemed elsewhere. "No matter, he will be in the new dormitory wing for the Auror students," she concluded, now having Andromeda's attention once more.

Andromeda laughed. "I think you will have your work cut out for you this year, Minerva. I wouldn't be surprised if there won't be a bit of sneaking around by those two. They're already living together."

"Oh, I'm sure Andie. Even though curfew requirements for the Auror students will be far more relaxed, I may develop a blind eye between now and then," McGonagall said with a faint smile.

"As if you didn't already have a blind eye for those three," Andromeda said, talking about Ron, Harry, and Hermione as she nodded to Hermione and then Harry in the air.

McGonagall nodded and smiled. She chuckled suddenly and shook her head at the thought. "Strange isn't it? A Muggle-born witch and a Malfoy... together?"

"If you only knew, Minerva," Andromeda laughed causing the old woman to frown. "Our little Miss Granger isn't so Muggle-born after all," she said under her breath to her.

"How so?" McGonagall asked as she lowered her own voice.

Andromeda began to tell her quietly all that had happened that summer regarding the tapestry and what Draco and Hermione had learned. McGonagall was nonplussed, unable to find words at the revelation.

"I think you should able to catch flies with a mouth like that, Minerva," Andromeda said with a smile, chuckling.

The old woman shook her head, fighting disbelief at the words. "Gryffindor? Are you sure?" The old woman could not believe what the Tonks woman had told her.

"Black and Rousseau as well," Andromeda added with a smile. McGonagall continued to sit in silence, digesting all she had heard. Andromeda turned her focus to the sky above, watching her nephew have fun with his new friends.

While guests of the party were involved in their own conversations about the new couple and the Slytherin himself, a husband and wife stood in the doorway of the back door, looking out over everyone that come to see Harry that day. The older man had his arms around his wife, comforting her. Today was a sad day for them as their son was unable to attend. They spent their time watching how animated Harry had been with the Malfoy boy and how their other children had acted around him. It perplexed the older woman how they could befriend the son of Lucius Malfoy after everything their family had done to them over the years.

"How could Harry replace my Ron like that?" Molly asked her husband quietly. "First, Hermione and now this?"

Arthur Weasley closed his eyes at the anger he felt in his wife's voice. He knew that he was partly to blame for maintaining distrust and dislike of the Malfoys over the years, but his attitude had been well founded. Now the son of his worst enemy was at his home, making friends with children who were willing to forgive and let bygones be bygones. It was Harry that stood his ground against his wife when she objected to their presence at the party. When his own daughter later stood by Harry, he knew that there a change was taking place and that the old ways of bigotry that had once existed on both sides was now fading. His wife, on the other hand, had trouble letting go of her anger and distrust in her grief.

"I think that he's not Lucius, dear. And we should stop assuming the worst about the boy," Arthur said to his wife.

Molly stiffened at his words. "All that he has done to those other children, to Dumbledore," she trailed off, shaking her head.

"Do you trust Harry and Ginny?"

"Yes, but they are just children. They don't know any better," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I think they stopped being children a long time ago when we let them help fight a war, Mollywobbles," he chuckled, holding her. "I think we should have a little trust in Harry and Ginny. Even Hermione."

"I can't," she said, shaking her head. "Ron doesn't deserve this."

"Maybe so, but is it really their fault? You know what the healers said," Arthur said, trying to comfort his wife.

"I know," Molly said, starting off into the distance. "But the boy," she added.

"You heard what Minerva said at the meeting," Arthur said, sighing. "She told us that Dumbledore was dying. Would we expect our children to behave any different?"

Molly frowned and snapped at her husband, "We are better people than that, Arthur! How dare you think that our children would ever resort to such a thing."

"Yes, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were far from perfect parents, but the boy did love them. At least his mother." Arthur paused for a moment before asking his wife carefully, "Were we ever perfect parents ourselves?"

"We did what we had to, Arthur," she snapped. "You know this."

"And what does it say now that Lucius' son is here making friends with Harry and the others?" Arthur looked at his wife with regret. "Ron got whatever we could give after all the other children. Bill and Charlie were easy and they made their way right. Percy was always proper and demanding. The twins," Arthur paused, closing his eyes at the thought of Fred, "we always had to be thinking one step ahead. And then there is Ginny. Where did we fit Ron?"

"I don't know," she said mournfully, still watching the guests through the door. "We did what we had to," she repeated again, lost in thought.

"Harry had horrible Muggle relatives, but look at him," Arthur said as he tried to make his case. "Should we assume the worst of him because of it?" His wife pulled away from him and stiffened.

"I can't do this now, Arthur. I just can't. I'll be civil to Hermione and the Malfoy boy as promised, but I can't... I just can't," she said with tears in her eyes.

Arthur Weasley knew it would take time for his wife to work through her grief and sense of denial that she felt. Two of the greatest fears as a parent are suffering the loss of a child and realizing that you failed your own children. Ron's issues were the manifestation of their imperfection as parents, and they had already suffered the loss of a son. The Malfoy boy would be a constant reminder to his wife of all that was unfair to her. The Malfoys hadn't lost a son, and despite his horrid upbringing, the boy seemed to be righting himself to follow a better path where his father and mother had not. He knew from speaking with Kingsley, Andromeda, and other The Order members that the boy was turning his back on the dark ways of his family's past. It was only fair to give the boy a chance. Unfortunately, it was with sad regret that he could not help his wife see the better in the boy. If bigotry and old hatred still held firm with their generation, then he could only hope that it died out with them.

As Arthur stood looking out the back door, Molly slipped from her husband and went back to working in the kitchen, preparing the feast for dinner. He smiled with pride as he watched his daughter sail through the air on her broom but was interrupted when he heard a soft voice on the other side of the door speak to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked softly.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione! So good to see you," he said exuberantly as he open the door. "What can we do for you?"

Molly had paused over the sink, hearing the exchange between her husband and the girl.

"I think they are going to take a break soon. Harry made a request for pumpkin juice and water," she said as she pointed toward the pitch.

"Did he now? Well, I think that can be arranged." The older man smiled at the petite girl. "And how are your parents, Hermione? Always liked your parents. Muggles are so fascinating."

Hermione, who had been smiling at the man suddenly frowned and then sighed. "Oh, uh... they passed away," she said quietly.

"My word," Arthur said in disbelief. "Death Eaters? Snatchers?" he asked her.

Hermione shook her head. "Muggle accident, actually. Or so the Ministry says."

"I'm sorry, my dear girl," Arthur said, putting his arm around her. "Getting through it alright?"

Hermione nodded. "Draco's been wonderful, actually," she said before wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "He's made sure I haven't gone crazy with grief," she said, chuckling to herself. Hermione suddenly stopped, realizing what she had said. A dish shattered against the sink Molly had been standing over. "Oh! Oh, Molly, I didn't mean," Hermione said apologetically and then started to cry.

Arthur looked at Hermione sympathetically. He knew what she had meant, but at the same time he knew the impact her words just had on his wife.

Molly turned around and yelled at the girl, "How dare you? How dare you come into my home and say such a thing."

"Molly, I don't think—"

Molly turned to her husband, cutting him off. "I know exactly what she thinks. I want her and the boy gone, Arthur. _Now_."

Hermione flug Arthur's comforting arm from her shoulders and exploded out the back door in a waterfall of tears. Draco, who had been flying through the air, caught sight of Hermione walking fast along the path away from the house. Flying to the ground quickly, he called to Harry to request a time out.

"Hermione!" Draco called out. He saw her face full of tears when she turned around to look at him.

"I just want to go home," Hermione sobbed. Draco frowned and immediately dropped his broom, taking her into his arms.

"What happened?" Draco asked softly while he tried to brush tears from her cheeks.

"What's going on?" Hermione and Draco heard Harry ask behind them.

"We're getting to that, Potter," Draco said, looking over his shoulder at the raven-haired boy.

They heard Mrs. Weasley yell behind them as she came out of the house with her wand drawn. "I want them gone, Arthur," she yelled again.

Draco, Harry, and half the guests immediately went for their own wands and trained them on the woman. George landed and walked up to his mother at full stride, grabbing the wand out of her hand.

"Honestly, woman! You're just as barmy as Ron. At this rate, we'll need a group rate at St. Mungo's."

Arthur and Andromeda confronted Molly quietly and guided her back inside as the others looked on.

George sounded off, "Alright, show's over. Back to the match. Malfoy? Are you in?"

"I need a minute, Weasley."

"You know, if you start calling me Weasley, you'll have to distinguish which Weasley you're talking to. There's—" George began to count on his fingers and then frowned. "Okay, there's a lot of us." Everyone started chuckling as Draco rolled his eyes.

"He has a point," Hermione whispered with a sniffle.

Draco turned his attention back to her and smiled. "You going to be alright? Do we still need to leave?" he asked. Draco brushed a curl behind her ear that had stuck to her wet face as she shrugged.

"I don't know. Molly wants us to go," she said before leaning against Draco and resting her forehead against his chest in defeat. "You need a shower," she giggled while wrinkling her nose.

"Yes, and you can help me with that later," he said under his breath to her in his attempts to elicit a smile from her. Draco paused, looking over his shoulder. "Potter? Can you come here a second?"

"What's up Malfoy?" Harry asked, running his hand through his unruly locks.

Hermione and Draco began to explain to Harry what had happened. Well, Hermione mostly. Harry nodded thoughtfully and began to speak but stopped when Andromeda exited the house and approached the three. Andromeda had a frown on her face as she approached them.

"George was right. This family should invest in a group rate for St. Mungo's," she said, shaking her head.

"He didn't," Harry said in disbelief. By this time, Ginny and the remaining Weasley siblings joined them as well, but George left them to return to the air and fly circles alone.

"Arthur just traveled by Floo to St. Mungo's with Molly," Andromeda said sadly. The three Weasley children nodded at her in silence. There was little any one of them could say. "Well, let's not have the day go to waste. Arthur said to continue with the party. And Hermione?" The girl looked up from Draco as she wiped her eyes. "Arthur asked for you and Draco to stay. Molly won't be back tonight. Everything should be fine."

"I don't think—"

"Thank you, Aunt Andromeda," Draco said interrupting Hermione.

Andromeda, Harry, and the three Weasleys walked away leaving Hermione and Draco alone. Hermione frowned and looked at Draco.

"Why did you—"

"It's Harry's birthday. He invited us. If Mr. Weasley has asked you to stay, then you should stay. Was he mad at you?"

"Well, no." Hermione didn't want to argue but she still felt very uncomfortable about staying at The Burrow.

"Now look at, Harry," Draco said to her as he continued, noticing a smile on her face as he used his first name. "Does it look like he wants you to go?" Hermione shook her head. "I would think," he said while picking up his broom, "that you would want to make your best friend happy on his birthday."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," he smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved him away.

"As if," she snorted.

Draco walked with Hermione back to the pitch and mounted his broom, soaring back into the air. The match resumed, but the atmosphere of the party had grown somber since Molly's outburst. A fair amount of the guests looked at Hermione with sympathy and pity as they knew that she probably had a lot to answer for that day with Draco in attendance. Molly's meltdown obviously did not improve things.

As the sun began to set, Andromeda took over Molly's job as host and began calling everyone to dinner. As the last of the spectators began leaving the pitch, Bill and Harry mutually agreed to end the game with neither having seen the Snitch all afternoon. Each team was sure that they had won with someone losing track of the score hours earlier. In the end, both agreed to a tie and left it at that.

Dinner was subdued with only quiet chatter to fill the air, and when it came time for Harry to make a speech, the young man stood and simply thanked everyone for coming. Harry was not one for attention, but he felt there was nothing he could add that he hadn't said a thousand times over in the days after the war. Despite the absence of Ron and now Mrs. Weasley, everyone had gotten along for the most part. Besides, everything that he had wanted to say personally to his friends would wait until later.

After the cake had been cut and served and presents opened, many of the elders bid their farewells, and when the last of them left, Harry rounded up his fellow Hogwarts classmates and lead them down to the pond where George and Bill had started a bonfire. Reaching into the ice chest near the fire, Harry pulled out a beer, cracked it open, and took a long draw. Everyone stared at him for a moment while he looked at his bottle thoughtfully.

"Thanks for being here today," he said. His gaze turned to Neville. "For watching over Ginny," he said. Neville nodded.

"For speaking truth when no one else would listen," he added, looking at Luna who smiled.

"For answering the call and coming when we needed you most," Harry continued, looking at the three Hufflepuffs and the remaining Gryffindors who all nodded as well.

"And to you, my best friend," he said, looking at Hermione, "who knew more about me than I did that first day on the train and stuck with me through it all." He had started to choke on his words while he held back tears. Hermione smiled as she held tears of her own.

"And of course, Malfoy. We thank you for the beer," he finished and laughed while holding up his bottle.

"Here, here," Seamus said, pulling out his own bottle of Firewhiskey before taking a quick drink from the bottle in salute.

"Glad to know I'm good for something, Potter," Draco called out as his hand was intertwined with Hermione's. Everyone chuckled.

"So, let's have a bit of fun. I think we've earned it," Harry said, looking at George.

Harry took Ginny by the hand and sat with her on a fallen tree not far away, and the two began to speak privately with one another. The others had taken seats in makeshift chairs or sat on blankets around the fire as they watched the fireworks display that George had brought for entertainment.

"Are you glad you came?" Hermione asked quietly, leaning against Draco's shoulder.

"Absolutely. Quidditch was fun," he said, drinking his beer. "And you?"

"Except for the whole thing with Molly and maybe some of the attitudes earlier, it's been good."

Suddenly, everyone looked up in the sky and watched a ferret streak across the the sky, being chased by the likeness of Harry on a broomstick.

"Just for you Malfoy," George called out.

Draco took it in stride, under Harry's earlier advice, and raised his bottle to George. "Thanks, Weasley," Draco smirked. Chuckles could be heard through out the group surrounding the fire.

Hermione smiled as she continued to lean against Draco, looking at the fire before them. Hypnotized by the dancing flames of the fire and the warmth of the heat, she began to doze. Draco looked at her and smiled before observing the others around him. These were many of the same students he taunted for years. He thought he knew each of them, but in reality he did not.

He saw Neville sitting with Hannah Abbot. Draco had made fun of his intelligence, but in reality, the Gryffindor was brilliant in his own right. He was wicked smart when it came to Herbology, and Draco found out amongst the idle chatter that Neville would be studying under Professor Spout the coming year, most likely taking her place some day. His roll in Potter's little D.A. group had been paramount to the success of their fight against the Carrows and other Death Eaters over the last year. He had also been the one to slay Nagini, and had it not been Potter, it could have very well been Neville who was chosen by fate to vanquish the Dark Lord instead. Draco smiled as he saw the young man blush when Hannah leaned in close to talk to him. He was sure they were not a couple, but Neville seemed smitten with her nonetheless.

Shifting his gaze from Neville, he looked along the bank of the pond and saw Luna looking up at the stars. Most had considered her to be of a loon, as her nickname implied, but she was quite brilliant as well. She was highly observant and often pointed out the obscure importance of any situation... even if her observations were dotted with imaginary notions and creatures. He smiled thinking of her odd colloquialisms.

As another series of fireworks burst forth through the air, Draco took in the sight of George Weasley. Fred and George the quintessential pranksters of Hogwarts. Not since the says of the Marauders had anyone caused such mischief for the staff of the school. Jokes were once a way of causing mayhem and bringing joy to others, but now Draco could see that his humor was a way of masking his pain over the loss of his brother. It was if George continued with what he knew best, hoping that through habit, he would find a way through it all.

Draco leaned over, whispering to Hermione who gave him a quiet nod, as he moved from her side and grabbed another beer. Opening it, he watched Seamus Finnigan in an animated conversation with his friend Dean Thomas. He hadn't known the boy other than for his pyrotechnic follies in class, but he saw that he was a loyal friend and always stepped up to do what was right when needed. He was quick to put aside his prejudices toward Draco to help when Hermione needed it the most. And while Irishman's mouth had often got away from him, he was quick to to amend his words with forthright actions.

The last two Draco observed were Potter and his girlfriend. He would never call him by his first name directly, but the raven-haired Gryffindor was the epitome of everything that was right and changing in their world. While he knew that he was becoming fast friends with the boy because of his relationship with Hermione, he also knew that Harry had been the one to extend the olive branch earlier that summer when his father's trial was concluded. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that seven years later he would be friends with the Chosen One. And while his girlfriend often annoyed him, Ginny was a fierce friend to Hermione and, on some level, had also begun to accept him as well.

As Draco continued in thought, Bill and Charlie walked up beside the Slytherin. They said very little to him that day, and Draco was unsure of how they had felt about him. Each nodded to him just then and said nothing more. Silence was their seal of approval for the young man and before taking his leave of the two, Bill reached over and squeezed the blond's shoulder in both acceptance and encouragement.

Returning to Hermione, he saw that she had laid back on blanket and was tracing constellations with her wand as they had once done that fateful night on the beach in France. Smiling as he laid next to her, he took out his wand and joined her as well. As the night continued, neither said anything to one another, only exchanging brief smiles as each continued to look at the stars. Draco was determined that if all was to change in his life—with his mother, his fellow Slytherins, and the wizarding world itself— he would have to be the one to bring change. Taking one last look at Hermione, he smiled. Draco knew his life had already changed for the better, but tomorrow would be a mission to gain acceptance beyond those who he now called friends.


	24. C24: The Art of Compromise, Flirting and

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**  
The Art of Compromise, Flirting, and the Hogwarts' Dress Code

It had been two weeks since Narcissa Malfoy last saw her son. The day after their row, she returned to the Manor to find that Draco had moved all of his things out of the home. Overwhelmed by how her son had treated her and the revelation given to her by the Mudblood girl, it almost devastated her when she saw that her son had left for good. Her husband would be in prison for the rest of his life, and with her son now gone, she was destined to be alone. She was now, however, determined to get her son back. She was not certain the means by which she would do it, but she was formulating a plan. And as with all plans it required cunning, intelligence, and a bit of trickery.

Waking up for the day, Narcissa wore her best attire that would be suitable around Muggles. She assumed that Draco was living with the Granger girl and needed to find out where she lived. A few days prior, she had made an inquiry with a few established—albeit shady—contacts that knew the location of her parents' home and only assumed that the young woman would have remained there after their deaths. She had decided to pay the two a visit, and if she were lucky, she'd gain back her son.

Arriving quietly by apparition, Narcissa looked around the quiet Woodside Park neighborhood. Counting down each street address, she finally found herself in front of an old Edwardian-style home that had belonged to the Grangers. It was far more grand than the woman expected, as she had assumed most Mudbloods were poor and under-privileged. The home seemed welcoming, despite its stately appearance, but the yard surrounding it looked ill-kept for someone living there. Frowning, she approached the door and took a deep breath before knocking.

After several attempts to roust someone to answer the door, Narcissa moved along the front porch and looked in one of the large bay windows. Furniture had been draped with various sheets and it looked as if no one had been there in months. Stepping away from the window she frowned. If they were not there, then where could they be? Just as Narcissa began to run through a list of possible places, a neighbor woman called out from behind a rose trellis that had bordered the property.

"You won't find them," the kindly woman said whilst watering her flowers.

Narcissa walked down the steps and approached the woman cautiously.

"You looking for the Grangers?" she asked the witch, shutting off her hose. The woman narrowed her eyes for a moment, looking at Narcissa as if she recognized her.

"I am looking for their daughter, Hermione," Narcissa said curtly.

"Ah, wonderful girl, she is," the woman smiled. "The name's Harriet. Harriet Jorkins," she said holding out her hand.

Narcissa looked at the woman's hand for a moment before daintily shaking it by her finger tips. Pulling a handkerchief from her bag, Narcissa wiped her hand after pulling it away. The woman smiled at Narcissa who continued to remain silent.

"But I know you," Harriet said with a twinkle in her eye. "See you in the Prophet, I do. And that son of yours, too."

Narcissa frowned and looked the woman over. Could this woman have been a witch, living as a Muggle? The idea appalled the Malfoy woman.

"I'm a squid," the woman whispered after seeing the look on her face. Narcissa wrinkled her nose in disgust. "So, why might you be lookin' for Hermione, then? Scared she done run off with your boy?" Harriet said with a chuckle. "Don't worry, I haven't seen her since early summer after the war," she said, lowering the volume of her voice.

"And what of her parents?" Narcissa finally asked.

"Up and left for Australia about a year ago, so Hermione says. Loved Jane. Such a lovely woman to talk to. And a Squib, too, you know," Harriet said, tapping the side of her nose knowingly. "We all seem to find each other somehow. Her mother was a lovely woman and a Squib as well. Right shame she passed, though. It's been some years."

Narcissa frowned. Not wanting the girl's revelation to be true, she sighed. However, it was apparent the woman's words fired a spark of curiosity.

"You're not much one for words," Harriet continued, looking at Narcissa. "But I suppose your kind doesn't mix company with the likes of me," she said.

Narcissa straightened at the woman's words. "I thank you for your time," she said curtly once more and turned, leaving the woman.

"Should I let Hermione know you were by if I see her?" the woman called out.

Narcissa paused and looked at the woman. "No need. Again, I thank you for your time."

Narcissa Apparated home, discouraged. The Squib's words gave her pause and thoughts drifted to Hermione and all that she had said to her that day at Andromeda's. The thought of the girl being a half-blood or even the fabled Rousseau girl had seemed alien to her. However, curiosity nagged at her most of the day as she stewed in thought over what this would mean for her and her son if it were true. She wanted confirmation, and the only means she knew would be by a Black family tapestry. The one that hung at number twelve, Grimmauld Place was rumored to be a fake, something maintained by her Aunt Walburga. She was sure that Harry Potter would not let her see it even if it had been genuine.

But Narcissa suddenly remembered another tapestry. One that she had long since forgotten from her childhood until now. She knew that it hung in a cottage on an island that had been in the Black family for generations. She hadn't visited the place since she was a small child and any specifics regarding it had been hazy. Narcissa knew that her son was the rightful heir of the property, but no one had visited the place in years. She didn't even know if the tapestry still hung there or that it would reveal anything significant if it did.

After a quiet and lonely dinner, Narcissa paced the library in thought. She would do it. She would visit the old cottage and see if the girl's words were true. It was later than she expected to leave, but she would only stay for a moment and return once she had her answer. Stepping into the fireplace, Narcissa Malfoy threw down a handful of powder and called out for Black Isle Cottage.

# # #

In the two weeks that followed Harry's birthday party, Draco and Hermione had grown closer to one another. Draco had seemed happier to Hermione now that he had new friends and had asked her about inviting them to their home for a party before Hogwarts resumed at the end of the summer. The notion had delighted her, and she had agreed.

In the time they spent at home, Draco encouraged Hermione to decorate it as she saw fit. He was working up the courage to ask her to permanently move in with him permanently so they could resume their current arrangement after Hogwarts next spring. He was not certain if he wanted to live on the island once the two of them started working at the Ministry, but he was sure that he wanted her there forever, no matter where he would be. Draco only hoped that she felt the same.

Another aspect of their relationship had gone swimmingly as well. Draco found that Hermione had begun to relax around him more in intimate encounters, and they often woke up each morning with more than half their clothes removed and in the exchange of heated bliss. He relished at the thought of how she moved under his touch, even as he pushed the boundaries of what she was comfortable with each time. She had even become more forward herself, working up the courage to touch him as he had touched her.

Draco smiled to himself as he thought back to the night of the party when they returned home. He was only half joking when he had suggested that Hermione help him with his shower. He had only said it to help bring a smile to her face and distract her from the hurt she had felt over Mrs. Weasley's words. Yet when they returned home and he thought that she had gone to bed, Hermione had surprised him by slipping into the shower with him. They had not exchanged any words, but they spoke to one another just the same. When she had entered the shower, she had wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and had pulled her naked form to him as they stood under the spray. She held him like that for what seemed like eternity before he turned in her arms to and held her to him. Any embarrassment she would have normally felt had abated. It was if she took comfort in the skin on skin contact and wanted nothing more than to hold and be with him. He remember as each of them took turns under the water with Draco helping Hermione with her hair which she seemed to enjoy immensely. And when a content moan escaped her lips, it nearly sent him over the edge. He had to resist every urge that welled up in him to pin her against the shower wall and have his way with her and make her scream his name.

Thinking back, he was sure his level of restraint would have become the talk of legend if anyone would have known of that night. He had wanted her, but he had kept his promise to let her set the pace, willing to follow her lead.

As they sat on the sofa reading in the sitting room, her head rest in Draco's lap as stretched the length of the furniture. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair whilst he read and thought of her.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"You," he said, looking from his book to her.

Hermione's cheeks flushed with pink which made Draco smile. She was becoming less embarrassed and more open with him physically, but the simple notion of him thinking of her had been enough to cause her to blush like a smitten, young school girl. It was something he never tired of.

Hermione focused on her book once more to hide her embarrassment but continued to speak. "Did you want to go to Diagon Alley today to shop for school? I'd rather not wait until the last minute."

They had not done much in the last couple of days besides sit together and read whilst enjoying each other's company. Draco decided that an outing for the two would be an excellent idea even if it would entail something as mundane as shopping for school uniforms and supplies. Draco closed his book and looked at her.

"Sounds like a good idea. Anything else you want to do while we're out?"

Hermione chewed her lip nervously. She had been thinking about it for days and had wanted to stop by St. Mungo's to see how Ron and Mrs. Weasley were fairing. She wasn't certain if she had wanted to visit with them in person, but she felt a part of her had an obligation to see about their welfare just the same.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Maybe... I don't know," she began whilst pausing to sigh. "I was thinking about checking up on Ron and Mrs. Weasley," she said quietly, looking up at Draco to gauge his response.

Draco thought it over for a moment. Had he been a different person and not trusted her, he might have been jealous over the notion of his girlfriend wanting to visit her ex-boyfriend. But he knew her. He knew that she had always cared deep down about Weasel's wellbeing despite her anger and resentment over how he had treated her, and Draco was secure enough in himself and in their relationship to know there would be no rekindling between the two. However, before he would cave in agreement, he had devised his own way of asking the question he had long been avoiding with her for some time.

"Well, I want you to considering something first," he said with a half smile. "Would you move in with me? Permanently?" Draco held his breath for a moment as he watched her anxiously.

Hermione had seen right through his ploy. Draco had never stopped being a Slytherin, and she often found herself in the midst of lighthearted negotiations with the blond when he wanted something. If she had her heart set on something, she had often found he worked in a desire of his own as a way of compromise. Hermione hadn't minded, overall, but as for the thought of making their arrangement permanent, she had mulled over the idea herself in recent weeks. They were already living together, but their situation would change once they returned to Hogwarts. She found out, after her meeting with Professor McGonagall, that she would be Head Girl and housed in her own dormitory and that Draco would be in his. However, she knew that he asking for a more lasting arrangement which she had wanted to do herself but had not been so bold to ask. She hesitated a moment before speaking.

"I thought we were already living together," she said simply with no hint of emotion in her voice.

"Well, yes," Draco responded nervously. Hermione had to admit that she enjoyed his slight discomfort.

"And you know we won't be living together when we are Hogwarts," she added.

"I know, but—"

"You were looking to make our arrangement more permanent then? Say.. after Hogwarts?" she added without looking from her book. Draco nervously fiddled with a lock of her hair as he remained quiet. When he began to fidget nervously she spoke again.

"Alright," she said simply, closing her book with a smile.

"Really?"

"No. I like leading you on only to change my mind later," she smirked sarcastically. "Of course, silly," she said with a giggle.

Draco rolled his eyes and began to tickle her. Hermione squealed and screamed in shrieks of delight as she squirmed her way from him to the floor. Next, she looked up at him with innocent and pleading eyes. "And St. Mungo's?" she asked.

"I suppose," he said, joining her on the floor as he began to tickle her more.

The couple left for Diagon Alley shortly before lunch. They had decided to shop for items on half of their list before taking in a meal at The Leaky Cauldron. They had visited Diagon Alley a few times prior over the last two weeks, and many of patrons of the district had begun to grow accustom to the sight of the couple. Whilst they had found a way to ignore most of the uncomfortable stares, it was over time that the magical community of Diagon Alley had begun to accept their presence and paid them little mind. There had been the occasional flash from a camera and a question from a reporter, but for the most part, they found they could conduct their business in private without much interference from others.

If either had been worried about Draco's friends and how they would perceive their relationship, then it was during one such outing when they ran into Draco's best friend that eased their worry. Blaise Zabini was a bit brash and forward with the way he spoke to Hermione, and he teased the two mirthfully with several comments laced in innuendo. Overall, he accepted the two as a couple, even going as far as to let them know that he had suspected something all along. Of course, this caused Draco a great deal of embarrassment which made Hermione laugh. Also, it was Hermione who invited Blaise to their party at the cottage that was planned before they returned to Hogwarts. She secretly hoped that the Slytherin would be able to make friends with her fellow Gryffindors. The gesture was not lost on Draco. Not only was he making the effort with her friends, she was attempting to do the same with his as well.

After they finished lunch, the two decided to shop for their school robes. At first, Hermione wanted to shop at Madam Malkin's but Draco had urged her to accompany him to Twilfitt and Tattings instead. She had felt uneasy about being seen in the shop. Money had not necessarily been the issue, as she herself had more than enough money to spend at the upscale establishment, but she had always been frugal in her spending and did not want waste money unnecessarily. Likewise, she also knew many pure-bloods had frequented the shop and was unsure of who they might encounter whilst there. Draco sensed her uneasiness and brushed her arm, smiling at her with encouragement.

"I have an account here, and I'd like to buy your robes," he said, whispering to her. "I hope you don't mind."

Hermione had learned over the course of their short relationship that if Draco had wanted to buy her things, then it would be better for her not to object and let him. It was his way to showing affection and taking care of her. She nodded quickly in agreement and waited for the attendant to speak to them.

Looking over the robes that hung on the rack in front of her, a woman approached Hermione and spoke to her with an air of disdain. "I believe the shop you want is elsewhere, Miss."

"I am fine here," she said, looking up whilst trying to find Draco who had wandered off on his own.

The woman looked down her nose at the girl. "And what account will you be putting this on today then?" the woman asked her as if Hermione hadn't a knut to spend.

"Malfoy," Hermione said tersely.

"I don't think—"

"Yes, you don't. If you don't want our business today, then we will gladly to take it elsewhere," Hermione said coldly.

"Miss Granger, despite who you think you are, I do not think we serve your kind in this establishment," the woman shot back.

"What? You don't sell your upstanding, fine garments to Mudbloods? Is that it?" Hermione put the robe she had been looking at back on the rack and crossed her arms. She stood in defiance of the woman. "And I'm glad that you have the wherewithal to recognize who I am. I was beginning to think you were daft," Hermione said as the words rolled off her tongue. "But then again, perhaps you are anyway," she finished before turning back to the rack in front of her once more. Whatever this woman's attitude and views on blood status had been, Hermione would not let the snobby witch get the better of her.

Draco had been curiously watching the exchange between the women curiously and almost went to intervene but knew that Hermione was capable of standing up for herself. He was proud of her for putting the woman in her place and would certainly step in if wands were pulled, but he was fairly certain Hermione had control of the situation.

"How rude! You may think you have the affections of Mr. Malfoy, but we all know it is a farce. And I am certain that he had not give permission to have purchases made against his account," she said, grabbing Hermione by the arm.

Hermione ripped her arm away. "How dare you touch me," she growled out as her hand instinctively went to the hilt of her wand. She rested it there, ready to draw it if necessary.

"I am asking you to leave, Miss Granger, and take your business elsewhere," the woman snapped.

"And we will gladly do so," Draco said, walking up behind Hermione. "Unless, of course, you wish to continue doing business with our family. And if so, you will apologize to my girlfriend and wait on her without question."

The woman began to stammer, "Mr. Malfoy, I didn't—"

"Of course you didn't," he said, mocking the woman. "Just the same, we will be taking our leave. Hermione?" Draco began to guide Hermione by the arm toward the door.

"I thought you wanted to shop here, Draco," Hermione whispered to him as they walked toward the door.

"Give it a moment, and we will," he said, smirking.

"Mr. Malfoy, wait!" the woman called out. Draco stopped and held Hermione's hand as he turned to face the woman.

"Yes?"

"I see that I have offended you," she said apologetically. He was certain her words were insincere, but the witch was making an effort just the same.

"Yes, you have, and you have offended Miss Granger here as well," Draco said with a mask of indifference. Helifted his hand to look at his fingernails with feigned interest whilst waiting for the woman to continue.

"I only thought—"

"Thought what? That you could maintain idiotic standards of blood status when serving your customers? What is more important? Blood or money?" he leveled at the woman. "You certainly cannot expect both. Not when one, such as myself, is more than willing go elsewhere to avoid such prejudiced behavior."

The woman stood in uncomfortable silence as the Slytherin sized up the woman, letting his superiority be known.

"If you wish to do business with us today, you will serve us as equals or our money will be spent elsewhere. Do you understand?" Draco's gaze was so cold and menacing toward the woman that it even made Hermione shiver.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," the woman said, averting her eyes.

"And you will tend to whatever Miss Granger wants or needs. Is that understood as well?" Draco said, making his point with the woman.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," she replied, still unable to look at him.

"Very well, we need robes for Hogwarts. Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively." The woman remained in a stupor as she looked at the two. "Today?" Draco added, waving her off to do her task.

When the woman was out of earshot, Hermione whispered to Draco, "We could have gone elsewhere, you know."

"Yes, but the woman needed to be put in her place," he said, leaning into her as he lowered his voice. "Think about it. The great Muggle-born war hero shopping here? Once the word is out, then others will be shopping here as well."

Hermione frowned. "But who'd want to give their money to a bigoted witch like her?"

"And how are we to exact change in their way of thinking if we continually write them off and dismiss their notions?" he countered. "Money talks, Hermione. Once enough people come here, it won't matter about blood status anymore. It might not be the most profound way of making a point, but you'll find out quickly enough that you have to speak a language that others understand in order to make it. And in this case—"

"Galleons."

"Exactly," he said, smiling.

When the woman returned, she began to fawn over Hermione and her every need. She picked out the finest uniform she could find and made the appropriate alterations to fit it to her perfectly. If at any point the witch seemed to be lacking in enthusiasm, Draco would simply clear his throat and stare at the woman until the point was made silently that his business could always go elsewhere.

Afterward, when the attendant had started Draco's fitting, Hermione thought over what he had said. There a fair amount of truth in his words. She had always wanted to make others do the right thing or see things her way, but she was learning quickly that you often had to speak to others in ways they would understand. For some, it was kind words. For others, it was by example. And for the woman here, it was money. If ideas and views were to change for wizardkind regarding blood status, then the two would have to forge their own way of helping others see that such views longer mattered. Even if that meant doing so in unorthodox ways.

As Hermione waited for Draco to finish, she heard soft whispers behind her as other pure-blood families had taken notice of her. Not all who frequented the shop had carried prejudice toward Muggle-borns, but she was sure that a few had felt insulted by her presence just the same. The thick skin she was growing over all the looks and stares had begun to serve her well as she was able to ignore most of the hushed chatter that took place behind her. Nevertheless, two girls stepped forward to speak to Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" the first girl asked, accompanied by her younger sister. Hermione recognized them as the Greengrass sisters who were in Slytherin.

"Shopping. The same as you," Hermione replied nonchalant. She turned her focus back to Draco who was still getting fitted for his robes. He stole a quick glance in her direction, noticing the two girls.

"When did they start letting your kind in here?" the girl continued. It was Daphne Greengrass who spoke whilst her sister remained eerily quiet.

"Since money is speaks volume to those who enjoy making it," Hermione said shortly. " Besides, I can only assume that it's the reason they've allowed you to show here as well?"

"Since when do you have money?" she snorted, crossing her arms.

"Daphne, I think we should go," Astoria said, quietly urging her sister and grabbing her by the arm.

Daphne threw off her sister's hand and took a step closer to Hermione. "I suppose it's easy to have money when he's paying," she said, pointing to Draco. "But from what I hear, he'll be broke soon enough and what will you do then?" Daphne snorted again with laughter in her attempts to get a rise out of Hermione.

"And I suspect that you haven't read the _Prophet _or perhaps your illiteracy shows, butI received a substantial reward from the Ministry earlier this summer. And while you seem to have this impression that Muggles are poor, my family was quite well off in the Muggle world as well," Hermione replied, trying to keep her tone even. Daphne gasped at Hermione's subtle insult. "So, unless you have anything of importance to say, you will find that I am quite busy here with Draco, and we have other things to do today than deal with the likes of you."

Hermione did not know where her sudden streak of defiance and sharp tongue had come from, but today she had felt empowered and wanted to put people in their rightful place. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Hermione that Draco had overheard their exchange. The Slytherin chuckled quietly and smiled at her with a sense of pride. If anything, he was perhaps rubbing off on her more ways than she could imagine, and whilst she didn't want to be unnecessarily rude, Draco had been right. As Draco said earlier, some people had to be spoken to in a language they understood. In the case of Daphne Greengrass, standing up to and surpassing her with witty repertoire was the only way to make a point and silence the girl.

"Well, I—how rude!" Daphne huffed.

Astoria looked apologetically at Hermione for a moment as her sister turned on her heel and left. Hermione smiled at the girl who returned one faintly of her own. Daphne had run amongst Draco's former Slytherin crowd and had always been unkind to her over the years, but her sister seemed different. And it was because of this that Hermione decided to show the girl kindness despite her sister's foul words and accusations.

Finished with his alterations, Draco joined Hermione. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. I want to make one last stop at the quill shop, and then we can go to St. Mungo's," she replied.

"Sounds good."

The two took their robes, which were wrapped in a fancy paper and was similar to the paper that had wrapped the dress Draco had given her. It had seemed ostentatious to Hermione, but she shrugged and placed both of their packages in her beaded bag. When they left the store, they bought several quills and made one last stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies so Draco could pick up his new broom that had finally arrived. He also bought a Broomstick Serving Kit which they fitted snugly in her bag as well.

Apparating to St. Mungo's, the couple entered the main lobby and were met with curious stares. When they approach the Welcome Witch at the front desk, she immediately began to fawn over Hermione, which had made her uncomfortable. How Harry dealt with the attention on a daily basis, she did not know, but for Hermione it was unnerving. Whilst she only wanted to find out what floor Ron and Mrs. Weasley were on, she stood and had to patiently listen as the young woman boasting over every saved article from the _Daily Prophet_ and how much she admired the Golden Trio. Draco smirked, of course, which Hermione responded with by giving him warning glare. It wasn't until Hermione granted the witch's request for an autograph that she finally got the information she needed.

Whilst Hermione was unsure how to inquire about Ron and Mrs. Weasley's condition without seeing them directly, she knew that if she at least visited their floor, there would be the likely chance of cornering a mediwitch or Healer to find out about their condition. When they arrived, on the third floor, they found that both Weasleys were being treated for potion abuse. Hermione frowned at the news. She knew of Ron's apparent condition but had not in her wildest dreams suspected that Mrs. Weasley would have a similar problem as well. As luck would have it, Hermione and Draco found Mr. Weasley visiting the two and sitting outside Ron's room when they approached him.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Hermione said softly. The older man looked at them. His haggard appearance made her unsure of the last time he slept. She felt sorry for him.

"Hermione Granger," he said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. The two stood awkwardly for a moment as Hermione embraced him in a hug. "And Draco Malfoy," Arthur added, holding out his hand to shake the Slytherin's. Draco immediately reciprocated, nodding to the older man.

"How is she?" Hermione asked.

"Doing better. Calming Draught," he said, shaking his head. "She's been taking too much of it. She tried to stop but her her mood became erratic as you saw first hand. But Molly will be alright, I think. She'd like to see you and apologize. Maybe not today, but sometime later when she returns home."

Hermione nodded. "And Ron?"

"Over his dependency, it seems, but they will be moving him up to the fourth floor soon. I've assumed you've heard? Dark Magic?" The man looked ruefully at Hermione and sighed. "The Healers would actually like to talk to you and Harry about it."

"I don't understand."

"They suspect that he came into contact with a cursed object or spell at some point. Either way, they want a full account of what he may have been exposed to over the last year," Mr. Weasley said as Hermione digested his words. "Is there a time that you can recall Ron acting out of sorts, perhaps? Maybe not himself?"

Hermione's eyes widened for a moment as a thought struck her but immediately regained her composure as she answered him. "No. Not that I can think of off hand. It was a difficult year for all of us."

"No matter. Perhaps you and Harry will think of something between now and then? They do want to talk, though. The sooner, the better," he said. Arthur wrung his hands briefly before he looked at Ron's door in front of him.

Draco noticed Hermione's initial reaction to Mr. Weasley's question, but he knew from her look that she didn't want to reveal what she knew just now. He threaded his fingers through hers in support and gave her a gentle squeeze. He knew that she would want to leave soon, given all that she had been told.

After they bid Mr. Weasley goodbye, Draco and Hermione returned home. Throwing herself onto the sitting room sofa, she sighed and growled in frustration.

"How could I be so stupid?" she yelled out.

Draco said nothing and looked at her for a moment. He was sure she would elaborate when ready.

Hermione looked at Draco after a moment. "Last year, we were hunting Voldemort's Horcruxes," she began as Draco nodded. Whilst he was able to piece together an account of what happened over the last year through her vague references, he knew that she needed to explain what and decided to listen.

"One particular Horcrux was Salazar Sytherin's locket," she continued. Draco's brows shot up, surprised at the revelation. "When Mr. Weasley asked if Ron had been out of sorts, it hit me. I mean, we were all affected by the locket because we each had a hand in carrying it to help Harry, but it seemed to affect Ron more than Harry and I."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, Ron's always been a bit insecure and unsure of himself at times. A lot of the time, actually. And it was as if the magic in the locket prayed on his fears and insecurities. It was because of the locket that Ron left us." Draco frowned as he waited for her to explain. "He had thought Harry and I were together romantically which had made him inexplicably angry all the time. In the end, he left us when we had a disagreement and felt that the two of us had sided against him. It was weeks before we saw him again. Harry had him destroy it upon his return, but I think the locket may have affected him more than we thought." Hermione frowned at memory. "I'll have to talk to Harry." She stood up for a moment and then sat back down. "Well, not today, of course. It's getting on toward dinner. Perhaps tomorrow."

Draco thought over all that she had just revealed to him. Dark Magic was nothing to be trifled with, and if these Horcruxes contained even a fraction of the evil that had lived inside the Dark Lord, then he could understand Hermione's concern. Perhaps the magic had altered his way of thinking and he was unable to overcome the effect it had on him. Judging by Hermione's description, it would certainly explain most of the behavior that Weasley had exhibited toward Hermione and others. For once, Draco actually pitied and felt sorry for him.

"Well, we can both talk to Harry tomorrow. Maybe there's something in the library here we could use for research." He saw her brighten slightly at his mention of the idea. "Unfortunately, I have lost all access to the Manor's libraries. I'm sure that I would have been able to find more books on the subject there. I really don't see the Healers being of much help in this matter, in all honesty," Draco told her. "A Horcrux isn't your everyday piece of Dark Magic and is unknown to most wizards."

Hermione squeezed his hand in thanks and appreciated his words. She quickly kissed the back of his hand and smiled at him.

"Alright, enough about this depressing subject. We'll revisit it tomorrow," Draco said, attempting to divert Hermione's thoughts to something else. "I'll have Tinky make dinner tonight and then we can turn in early if you want. I'm a bit tired."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She had come to understand that it was Draco's way of telling her he wanted to have some alone time with her before sleeping. She laughed and reached over and pecked him on the cheek before leaving him.

"I'll unpack our things and come down when dinner is ready," she said, pausing at the door. Draco acknowledged her and told her that he would be spending time in the library and that he would let her know when dinner was ready as well.

When Hermione returned to their room, she unwrapped their robes from the fancy packaging of Twilfitt and Tatting's and hung them neatly in their closet. As she did so, she had spied a set of her old school robes hanging at the far end and pulled them out, curious if they had still fit. Putting on the uniform, she laughed hysterically as she saw herself in the mirror. Whilst she had gotten thinner over the last year, she had grown a bit taller and filled out in other areas that Draco seemed to like. She found that her shirt was much too tight and her skirt had been too short as well. Observing herself in the mirror and laughing one last time, she began to remove the garments before stopping and thinking wickedly to herself. The evening had been a somber affair over the news regarding Ron and Mrs. Weasley, and whilst she was sure that Draco had not been overly affect by it, Hermione realized that she needed a little cheering up herself. And what better way than to taunt and tease Draco.

Pulling out her wand, she adjusted the shirt and sweater to enhance and reveal her assets and shortened the skirt by a couple more inches. She put on a pair of dark, knee-high socks, a set of white knickers and transformed an old pair of Mary Janes into a heeled version of themselves before putting them on. She had seen this look in several Muggle teen magazines and wondered if it would have the desired effect on the Slytherin downstairs. Examining her look in the mirror, she decided to change the color of the accents on her sweater from gold and red to silver and green and smiled mischievously as she grabbed one of Draco's school ties from the back of the closet door.

Creeping downstairs quietly, she slipped into the library unnoticed. Draco was sitting at his desk on one side of the room, engrossed in an old tome. Walking over to a random shelf, she cleared her throat as she stretched for a book that was just beyond her reach. She knew she would have his attention almost immediately and bit her lip nervously as she kept her back to the young man. Whatever he was doing, she suddenly heard Draco drop the book he had been reading with a loud thud on the desk in front of him. She looked over her shoulder briefly, flashing him a flirtatious smile. Hermione chuckled to herself as she saw the dumbfounded looked on Draco's face whose mouth sat agape, looking at her.

"Oh there it is," she said suddenly whilst bending over without shame for a book on a lower shelf. She stole another look at him with a quick smile before facing away once more. This time, his eyes had grown wider, and if it had been possible, his jaw completely became unhinged.

"W-what are... you... d-doing?" he asked, barely able to make a coherent sentence.

"I thought I would do a bit of light reading before dinner," she said, opening the book and looking through it.

Words were lost on Draco as he nodded, completely dumbfounded in agreement.

Hermione sat demurely in a chair opposite of Draco and crossed her legs, allowing what little of the shirt that had been covering her to ride up her thigh.

"W-what are you... is... is th-that my t-tie?" he stammered out.

"Mmmmhmmm," she hummed out, turning a page of her book. She had not looked at him once since sitting down. She resisted to urge to laugh at his flustered response and decided to see how long she could taunt him before breaking the poor boy.

"Will dinner be ready soon?" she asked, attempting conversation casually.

"D-dinner?"

Hermione chuckled to herself. If there were any thoughts of eating tonight, the idea had surely been lost on Draco at that moment. He could barely hold himself together let alone formulate proper sentences.

Getting up from her seat, she went to the bookshelf once more and attempted to reach for the same book just out of her grasp . Struggling, she began to fake a convincing pout and looked at Draco, biting her lip. She asked for his help in retrieving the book whilst Draco remained completely nonplussed over Hermione's current state of dress and her forwardness. There was a significant delay before his mind made the connection with his body and allowed him to finally move. He approached Hermione and looked her up and down appreciatively before reaching for the book she had wanted. Looking down, he had a clear view down her shirt and saw the swell and curve of her breasts through the exposed opening of the top. Buttons were stretched to their limit, barely holding the girl in. Draco swallowed hard as he handed the book to Hermione. At some point, he had started nodding—for reasons Hermione did not know—and could not find it in himself to stop. She had speculated that the short circuit currently taking place somewhere in his brain had been stuck on a question that had been asked several minutes earlier.

Tossing the book onto the seat over her shoulder, she stepped closer to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek which stopped his incessant, slow nodding and seemed to bring him out of the state of shock that she had put him in.

"I-I d-didn't know that this, w-was the n-new uniform at H-Hogwarts," he still stammered out, his voice cracking.

Hermione bit her lip and looked up at him for a moment before a seductive smile twitched at her lips.

"Y-you're d-doing this on p-purpose, aren't y-you?" If he had even tried to fight through his stammering, his efforts had only made it worse. Hermione began to giggle.

"What was your first clue, Draco?" she teased. She ran her finger up his chest and walked her fingers along the collar of his shirt. She felt like such a naughty girl, egging him on, but she had been wanting to flirt with him like this since earlier that morning when they had cut there alone time short to go about their day in public together.

At that very moment, Draco had little use for any more words. He bent down and slung Hermione over his shoulder and began running with her toward the stairs and up to their room. Hermione shrieked, of course, and began laughing, begging to be put down.

"What about dinner?" she called out between fits of giggles.

"Forget bloody dinner," he said as he forced their bedroom door open and burst through only to slam it quickly behind them.

Whilst the couple upstairs were engaged in their intimate affair, they were oblivious to the sound of the Floo activating as Draco's mother stepped through. Looking around, Narcissa was shocked to find that the house was clean and orderly but looked _very_ lived in. If she had at all suspected that her son would be here, then she would have come sooner. Immediately, she was greeted by Tinky who cowered at the sight of the woman when greeting her.

"Old mistress? Um, M-Mistress?" Tinky stammered out.

"So, this is where my son has been hiding," she said to no one in particular, despite the house-elf's presence.

"Shall Tinky get Master?"

"No. I will see to my son myself, but I have something I must do first," Narcissa said coldly. "Go about your business. Tell neither Draco or the Mudblood that I am here." Tinky frowned at the distasteful word used for Hermione, but she obeyed the Narcissa just the same.

Exiting the sitting room and walking down the hall, Narcissa approached the room she had once remembered as a child. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and closed it behind her. Little had to be done for Narcissa to see what she had come to find. Hermione's name was prominently displayed on the tapestry as well as her ancestry dating back to Godric Gryffindor himself. Narcissa's breath escaped her as she realized the girl's words to be true. No longer was she a Mudblood but a half-blood to a line of the Blacks that had long since been lost. She was not sure how to digest the truth, but the plan she had been devising had become much more clearer.

As Narcissa simmered over the her new-laid plans, she heard a loud thump through the floor above her. She expected to see her son and the Granger girl right away but merely assumed they were asleep until now. Curiously, she exited the tapestry room and quietly paused at the foot of the stairs, listening carefully for any sign that the two were awake and stirring. At the thought of hearing something, she quietly glided up the stairs and paused outside the closed bedroom door. Her hand came to rest on the door handle, and she paused for a moment before the thought of opening it abruptly faded. Narcissa heard the shrieks and squeals of laughter from the Granger girl followed a quiet spell of silence, moans, and other distantly familiar noises between the two. Narcissa ripped her hand from the door knob as if it were on fire and covered her mouth in quiet disbelief. It was obvious that something intimate was occurring on the other side of the door, and she thought better of interrupting lest she wanted to ruin any chance with her son.

Stepping away from the door quietly, she did a double-take as she saw the nursery across the hall from their room. Unaware that it was meant for Teddy, she had taken it as a room prepared for a new arrival. Narcissa gasped as she looked back to the young couple's door in shock and made her way down the stairs as quickly as possible. She had enough truth and revelation for one night and did not want to entertain the thought that there was more about the girl than her son had let on. Rushing to the fireplace, she threw down a handful of powder as quickly as possible and called for home. Whatever needed to be said to the young couple, it would wait until tomorrow.


	25. C25: Hermione and Mrs Malfoy

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**  
Hermione and Mrs. Malfoy

As the door slammed behind them, Draco threw Hermione down on the bed. She landed with a soft bounce and shrieked momentarily before breaking out into a fit of giggles once more. Words were superfluous but had escaped him just the same. His mind was functioning on primal instinct. She was the pray. He was the hunter.

As he hovered over her, his piercing gray eyes bore into her. Chewing her lip had been a result of nervousness as he stared at her and was accompanied by a set of uneasy giggles. He was ready to cash in on her advances, and for one fleeting moment, Hermione thought that maybe she had the teasing had gone too far. She teetered on the edge of excitement and curiosity as he looked at her.

"You're on dangerous ground Miss Granger," he said in a husky voice as he drew a line of kisses along her neck, finally finding his words.

Hermione giggled and blushed. "Maybe I like flirting with danger," she responded brazenly whilst tilting her neck to give him more access.

"Sweetheart, you aren't flirting with danger. You're having intercourse with it," he whispered against her ear.

Hermione burst out in laughter and then gasped as his hand shot up her skirt and rested on her inner thigh. She could have swore she just heard him growl against her ear as his nibbled her lobe. He had become quite aggressive, and Hermione thought she rather liked it. However, she was the antagonist in this exchange and wanted to assume control once more. Pushing Draco off of her suddenly, she laughed as he rolled off the edge of the bed and landed with a resounding thud against the floor.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he called out, looking at her mystified as she peered over the edge.

Hermione continued her fit of giggles as she followed and landed on top of him. Sitting up, she straddled his hips and paused for a moment, looking at him thoughtfully. Bitting her lip to hide her smile, she began to unbutton his shirt as his gaze bore into her with hungry eyes. His hand began to slide up her thigh again, finding itself where it had been moments earlier. She slapped his hand away when he tried to push her knickers aside to gain access, and when he continued to make other attempts, she grabbed his hand forcefully and tutted at him once, wagging her finger at him as she did so. He had gotten the message. She wanted to be in control.

Draco hands itched with want as he resisted the urge to touch her as she continued to unbutton his shirt. She leaned over every so often to paint a line of kisses along his neck and jaw that nearly drove him mad with desire. Closing his eyes, he felt her fingers draw lines along his chest that drove him to the point of insanity as she gently began to rock against him. Unable to keep himself from touching what he most desired, he steadied her by her hips as he slipped his hand under her skirt once more.

Hermione felt his hand caress her along her inner thigh and felt his fingers gain entrance to the offending fabric that separated her from him. Quivering under his touch, her pace increased wildly against him as he hand worked its magic against her delicate flesh. Draco was sure that even whilst they had remained fully clothed, he was about to come undone beneath her. As moans moans of pleasure began to escape the two, Draco began to feel himself become lost in the moment as she road out a wave of pleasure on top of him. But the moment did not last long. Draco heard a noise from outside of their room that ruined the moment and ripped his attention away from her. Hermione frowned and whimpered with disappointment as his hands shot to her sides to still her.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered.

Hermione shook her head. She had been so lost in the moment and was completely unaware of her surroundings until now.

"Move, Sweetheart," he said, keeping his voice low. "I thought I heard something."

"Maybe it's Tinky," she whispered, nearly pleading to gain back his attention.

"No. Someone's here," he said, lifting and removing her from him. She pouted for only a moment but knew that if Draco were concerned, there was good reason.

Standing near the foot of the bed, she watched as he drew his wand and approached their bedroom door, opening it carefully. Looking into the hall, Draco lowered his wand as he saw Tinky at the end of the stairs polishing the banister. Hermione joined him by looking out and then laughed when she saw the elf.

"I told you it was Tinky," she snorted.

Tinky looked at the two apprehensively as she slowly polished the wood. Her eyes never left them. Draco frowned as the elf smiled awkwardly.

"Alright. Who was it?" he asked, stepping out into the hall and crossing his arms. Tinky's ears drooped as she lowered head, and she began ringing her hands anxiously, unable to look at Draco. Rushing past the house-elf and down the stairs, he entered the sitting room where he could smell the linger of Floo powder in the air.

"TINKY!" he yelled as he stormed back up the stairs. "Who was here?" he demanded.

"Draco—"

"Be quiet," he ordered harshly, silencing Hermione. He did not have time to coddle the elf nor did he have the time to hear Hermione's protests either. He gave Tinky a stern glare.

The elf began to sob, hitting her head on the banister. "Tinky is bad. Master's mother was here and told Tinky not to tell him."

Draco gritted his teeth as he walked past Tinky and began searching the house for anything amiss. Hermione tried to console the small house-elf and became angry over Draco's attitude toward and how he treated them both. He had never ordered her to do anything with such authority before, and it upset her and made her uneasy. The fact was unsettling that Narcissa had just been in their home uninvited and was now privy to their location. Hermione sank to the floor after Tinky took her leave and rested her chin in her hands as she waited for Draco. He spied Hermione sitting quietly at the top of the stairs.

"Are you done?" she said coldly without looking when she heard his footsteps approach.

Draco frowned. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," she said shortly, getting up from the floor.

Draco continued, dismissing her attitude. "Nothing looks out of place. I blocked access from the Manor. I should have thought of it before," he explained.

"That's nice."

"Are you alright?" he asked. Draco knew that he had probably been more than a little harsh with her earlier and surmised it was the reason for her snippy attitude. He was unapologetic, however. He had every right to be concerned for their safety whether Hermione realized the danger or not.

"I'm fine," she said tersely as he followed her to the door.

"No, you're not."

Hermione paused in the doorway and sighed before responding. "Just let it go, Draco. Honestly." She was still too angry over his earlier behavior and did not want the exchange between them to escalate to a row.

"How'd you expect me to act, Hermione?"

"You didn't need to yell at Tinky or snap at me," she shot back.

"I didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't," she said coldly, crossing her arms. "I'm going to bed."

Draco stewed over her words which gave way to anger. "What the bloody hell did you expect me to do? Someone comes into _my_ home uninvited," he roared back at her, "and _you_ want me to hold Tinky's hand and make her feel better? I think there were other priorities a little more pressing, _Sweetheart_."

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she spoke, "Your home? I thought it was ours, Draco. I live here, too, you know. Or did you forget about that little question you asked?"

"Are you going to nit pick now? I think you should be just a little concerned that my mother came here unannounced and knows we are here," he shot back.

"Oh! I'm concerned, alright. And I'm not your mother. There's no reason to talk to me like that," she spat. "Good night."

Hermione closed the door in Draco's face. He heard the door click as it locked and was certain that she had done secured the door magically as well. Letting out a a groan of frustration, he called to her through the door, pounding once as he did so, but she did not answer.

Giving up his efforts to reason with her, Draco went downstairs and paced the hallway before grabbing his broom and heading out the front door. He needed to blow off steam, and flying was the only solution. Perhaps she would still be awake when he returned home and would be more reasonable then. Mounting his broom, Draco soared into the night sky, leaving his anger and row with Hermione behind him.

Meanwhile, Hermione paced the length of their room for several minutes before sitting on the edge of their bed, sighing. Understanding his concern and anger over his mother, she was willing to concede that, in the moment, he had not meant to speak to her that way. However, he had made little effort at a proper apology. It also hurt when he called the cottage his home without any mention of her. Perhaps it was a slip of the tongue—unintended words made without thinking—but she was upset just the same and was willing to let him spend the night in another room to prove her point if necessary.

Looking at her clothing, she sighed as she shed the tantalizing costume from earlier. Up until Narcissa's unexpected visit, she was certain more would have happened between the two if they had continued uninterrupted. Of course, she had prepared for such an event weeks earlier when she and Andromeda had privately talked at The Burrow during Harry's party. Hermione had been uncomfortable about the subject of sex at first, but Andromeda was not unkind about the matter and even had thought ahead by bringing a book that she had once given Tonks at Hermione's age. It was written for the young witch in mind and answered every question that the inquiring bookworm wanted to know. Apparently, the fact had not escaped Andromeda at how close the two had become and wanted to speak to her about the sensitive topic the day before. Unfortunately, the meeting with Narcissa had gone sour, and the time did not present itself after. Without her mother to discuss these things, Hermione was uncertain of who to turn to on the subject, and with Andromeda knowing her keenness for books, there was no better way to communicate the subject than by giving Hermione a book of her own. For that, she was thankful.

After an hour and being unable sleep, Hermione got up and slipped from their room. She had not heard Draco stir for some time and wondered if he had fallen asleep in another room. She looked in each of the spare rooms upstairs and found him curiously absent, and upon searching the lower level of the house, she discovered her was gone. Her heart clenched and immediately feared that he had left over his row with her. Seeing the that Floo had not been used recently, she panicked thinking that he had apparated away to someplace unknown, and sitting in the kitchen, she sighed as tears came to her eyes. He was not there and her heart broke in two.

Tinky appeared quietly and looked at Hermione out of concern. "Master left on his broom," she said, pointing to a vacant corner where it once leaned. Hermione nodded once and thanked the elf before breathing a sigh of relief. She knew that Draco often went flying when he was upset and assumed he would be home soon.

Deciding not to wait up, Hermione padded softly up the stairs before preparing a bed for him in one of the spare rooms. She was unsure if he would still want space and decided that she would leave the choice up to him. There was an apology waiting for him in the form of a note that she had written quickly before placing it on his pillow. Yet before writing it, she mulled over her words thoughtfully as she jotted a few simple words that she wanted to say. Smiling to herself, she returned to their room and left the door fully open, indicating to him that he could return to her if he so chose. Letting out a sigh, Hermione drifted off to sleep unaware of what Draco was thinking high above the open ocean as he flew.

# # #

Draco sped along the water with gained speed as he rehashed in his mind all that had happened earlier. He thought he was stupid for his slip in words as he had referred to the cottage as his and not theirs. He genuinely thought of it as their home, together, but in the heat of the moment, he had not chosen his words wisely and understood that he had more than likely hurt her by doing so. He was, however, perplexed at how grouchy she had become over ordering Tinky to answer him and then silencing her. He was simply trying to assess the situation and if they were in any danger. Draco thought she would have understood given all that had happened with Ron and his own mother. The fact also remained that were still Death Eaters evading capture, even though the possibility of their entry to the cottage was highly unlikely. Despite feeling that he hadn't done anything wrong, he still felt the need to make amends to her regardless. And when he returned home, he would apologize to her if she were awake. If not, then he would make things right by her in the morning.

When Draco entered the cottage, he found the home to be eerily quiet and equally dark as well. A light could be seen in the upstairs hallway as he walked up the stairs, and he noticed that a lamp had been left burning in a spare room and that the bed had been turned down for him. He frowned, thinking that she was still angry and let out a disappointing sigh. He leaned his broom against the wall and began removing his shirt for bed. When he began to remove his trousers, he noticed a small piece of parchment on his pillow, and his heart sank momentarily as he held the folded piece in his hands. Taking a deep breath, he opened the note and began reading it. A smile broke across his lips as he read the words.

Tossing the parchment on the nightstand, he walked down the hall to their door which sat open wide on its hinges. Peeking in on her, he saw that she was already fast asleep and smiled to himself as he observed her under the faint glow of moonlight that illuminated the room. Whilst he knew that the open door was an invitation, Draco felt that they needed space until morning. He quietly grabbed a set of his bed clothes from the dresser and slipped from the room, closing the door behind him. Looking at the unfolded parchment when he returned to his room, he smiled again as he turned off the lamp and attempted sleep that night without her. The three little words it contained meant more than any apology, and he would be sure to return them in the morning when he saw her again.

# # #

The next morning, Hermione stretched as she surveyed the bed next to her. Draco had not returned and her heart sank with mild disappointment. However, she had also given him his choice, and it had probably been a wise move on his part to allow them an evening apart, all things considered. Getting up and spending a moment in the bathroom to brush her hair and other things, she made her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast but not before stopping and looking in on Draco in the other room. The door sat open, and she smiled when she saw that he was sprawled across the smaller bed, tangled in the blankets and linens. He had obviously not slept well, and she decided to have a hearty breakfast and a strong pot of coffee waiting for him when he awoke that morning. They never left much unsaid and knew they would talk that morning, discussing what had happened between them the night before.

A short time later, Draco awoke to the smell of breakfast and groaned as he tried to remove himself from the coverings that had made him prisoner in bed. He hadn't slept well, and his body begged for more sleep. However, he knew that his morning meal would be waiting downstairs as well as Hermione with it. He smiled at the aroma of coffee, waffles, and bacon as they permeated his senses. Something in gut told him that Hermione had cooked this morning and excitement had swelled in him as he approached the kitchen door. Standing there for a moment, he watched as he saw her slave over the hot stove, cooking. Even more surprised he saw that she was wearing one of his old Quidditch jerseys, which had hung down to her mid-thigh. If her little costume the day before had been a part of one fantasy, this one had been another one.

As he stood in the doorway, he cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned around suddenly, noticing his presence, and smiled as she ushered her words quickly. "Oh! You're awake. I made breakfast. And coffee. I know you didn't sleep well and thought you might like it. I hope waffles are okay. I didn't know what you would want, and I—"

Draco walked up to her and placed his finger over her lips to silence her. He guided her from the stove and pressed her against the counter before grabbing her by the waist and lifting her to sit there. Hermione smiled at him as he rested between her knees and leaned into her before resting his forehead against hers. He remained quiet for a moment before speaking as butterflies soared in Hermione's stomach.

"I love you, too," he whispered. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and place a series of light kisses against his lips. He had read her note, and she felt giddy that he felt the same.

"I'm sorry. About last night. I shouldn't have been so cruel," she whispered against his lips.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you," he said. "And I didn't mean that this wasn't your place, too."

"I know."

"Are we good?" he asked as he pulled away from her and stared into her eyes. Hermione nodded as her eyes locked with his. "You know what the best part of fighting is?" he asked as Hermione shook her head. "Making up afterward," he answered before running a line of kisses down her neck. Draco began to run his hand up her thigh, but Hermione stopped him and immediately gave him an apologetic look.

"Actually, about that. We need to let that wait," she said, immediately worrying her lip. Draco looked at her confused. "Mother Nature decided to rear her ugly head this morning." The realization of her words hit Draco, and he groaned in frustration as he leaned his head on her shoulder. "That might explain why I was a grouch last night. Just a little, anyway," she added with a nervous giggle.

Draco pulled away from her and raised one brow. "Just a little?" he questioned whilst smirking.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay, a lot," she said, embarrassed over her previous behavior.

Draco returned to placing light kisses on her neck and lifted his hand to cup her breast, only to be stopped again as Hermione tutted him, pulling his hand away. "That's off limits, too," she said, giving him a pained look.

Draco groaned in frustration, resting his head in the crook of her neck before chuckling. It was just his luck that when he had wanted to show Hermione how much he loved her, he was barred by nature itself from doing so. The timing could not have been any worse.

"However," Hermione began, lifting Draco's face to hers, "give it a few days or so and maybe I'll let you make it up to me," she said to him as she wagged her brows at him, smiling.

Just then, they heard a woman clear her voice in the doorway.

Draco knew who it was and groaned. "What the bloody hell does she want now?" he growled out under his breath in Hermione's ear. Draco pulled away from Hermione and looked at his mother.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly as he looked at her with vile contempt.

"I've come to speak to Hermione," Narcissa said shortly before turning her gaze to the girl. "One witch to another," she added. "If that is alright with you, Draco."

Hermione slipped from the counter and looked at Draco. "You don't have to do this if you do not want to," he said to her.

She shook her head. "No. It's alright. I have a few choices words for your mother as well," she added quietly before turning to Narcissa. "If you'll excuse me a moment, I need to dress."

When Hermione left the room, Draco turned his back to his mother and began filling his plate with food. Sitting at the table, his mother looked at him a moment before speaking.

"I thought you had a house-elf to perform such tasks," she said, wrinkling her nose. Draco ignored his mother and continued eating in silence.

After a few minutes, Hermione appeared in the hallway behind Narcissa and cleared her throat, getting her attention. Taking one last look at her son, Narcissa led Hermione down the hall to the tapestry room and opened it before leading her inside. Hermione stood in one corner of the room with her arms folded across her chest as she waited for the woman to speak. She had been smart enough to grab her wand. Hermione did not trust the woman.

"Come here, child, and let me look you over," she said, motioning to Hermione from the center of the room. Hermione hesitated for a moment before moving beside her.

As Hermione stood in the center of the room, Narcissa paced circles around her, looking her over. She was annoyed at the woman's attitude and inspection of her.

"Well, I now understand why Draco feels some sort of obligation to you," Narcissa said almost regretfully as she began to speak. Hermione frowned at her words. "No matter. These things happen, and we will make the most of it."

Hermione failed to understand the meaning of her words and stood perplexed. Yet she remained quiet, allowing the woman to continue.

"Now. We will have to make arrangements quickly. I will not have people speak ill of my son over such scandal," she said, stopping in front of Hermione. "It is only fortunate that you share a family bloodline or this would be even more of an embarrassment."

Hermione was now officially confused. "I don't see what you're getting at," she said, frowning at the woman.

"Of course, you wouldn't," Narcissa snapped. "Do you think I want my grandchild born out of wedlock?"

The meaning of Narcissa's words dawned on Hermione. Closing her eyes, she did not know whether to laugh or be insulted by the insinuation. She chose the former.

"I do not find this particular situation amusing," she snapped at Hermione.

Hermione only laughed harder. "You... you think?" Hermione continued to laugh. "Oh, that's brilliant," she manage to belt out. Narcissa looked at her dumbfounded. Hermione straightened and looked at the woman as she tried to quell her remaining snickers. "I'm not pregnant, Mrs. Malfoy."

"But I thought—"

"You thought wrong," Hermione said, straighting at the woman's continued accusation. "Do you honestly think that's the only reason why Draco is with me?"

"But the nursery—"

"Is for Teddy when Andromeda comes to visit," Hermione said whilst rolling her eyes. "Do you always make such farcical assumptions?"

Narcissa stood in silence, mulling over the girl's words. Obviously, she had been wrong and a wave of relief washed over her. Due to her earlier assumptions, Narcissa only made a slight adjustment in her plans for the two, but now that truth had been sort, she could continue as planned before.

"Well, just the same, it's obvious that you have the affections of my son despite my objections. And in doing so, you will be seen with him in public, and certain things will be expected of you," Narcissa continued in a business-like tone. "Since you will be a Malfoy—"

"I think I made it quite clear that I am not pregnant, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said, wrinkling her brow.

"I know, Miss Granger, but you will listen to me," she snapped back before regaining her composure. "We need to remake your image. People will talk, and we have standards to uphold as Malfoy women."

"I am not getting a makeover," Hermione said in her defense. She was also uncomfortable at Narcissa's implications of marriage. Their relationship was new and perhaps marriage was in the card for them someday, but for now, the idea seemed unreal to her. She certainly would not allow this woman to dictate their relationship let alone force them to marry.

Narcissa circled Hermione once more and stopped beside her, leaning into her. "Don't think of it as a makeover, my dear Hermione. Think of it as... refinement," she said to her in a silky smooth voice. Narcissa's words and tone made Hermione's skin crawl.

"Whatever you think you will achieve by manipulating me to get to Draco, you have another thing coming," she said. Hermione was wise enough to know that the woman had an ulterior motive which likely involved her son.

Narcissa closed her eyes for a moment before walking to the tapestry. "Obviously, you do not take your breeding seriously," the woman said before pointing to the tree. "You are of the Noble House of Black, a Rousseau, and a decedent of a Hogwarts founder. Obviously, that fact seems to be lost on you."

"It is very clear to me who I am, Mrs. Malfoy, and—"

"Please, call me Narcissa."

"I would rather not."

"Just the same, you are with my son. Your lineage should be made public. It will help avoid any appearances of impropriety within our social circles," Narcissa said, looking at the girl.

Hermione began to fume. "Listen, you detestable cow. In case you haven't noticed, Draco doesn't run in your social circles anymore, and from what I hear, neither do you since they've all turned their back on you," she snapped.

"Quite honestly, Draco could care less about all this," she continued. "And my ancestry is a private matter. If I wish for it to be made public, then I will do so myself, and I certainly will not have somebody the likes of you doing it for me," Hermione spat at her as she walked toward the door. "You know the way out. See that you leave quickly. And do not use Andromeda's Floo again. It would upset Draco to block access to it as well."

Hermione flung the door open with force, leaving a shocked Narcissa in her wake. Regaining her senses, the older woman heeded the girl's words and left the house quickly. Narcissa was relieved that she her son would not be having a child with the half-blood any time soon, but by the same token, she knew that she would have to try a different approach if she were to regain her son's favor and see to the completion of her plans.

Storming into the kitchen, Hermione went to the cabinet and flung open the door, removing two vials. She slammed the two back separately and sighed whilst gripping the edge of the counter.

"Do I want to know?" he asked. Hermione rolled her neck as if trying to release some latent tension. "What was that for?" he questioned in reference to what she had just taken.

"One is for the nagging headache I now have, courtesy of your mother," she said, rubbing her temples. "And the other is to prevent what your mother just accused me of." Draco frowned, wordlessly questioning her. "You're mother seemed to think the only reason you're with me is because I'm pregnant," she growled out in disbelief, turning to look at him.

"So, that's what you were brewing in here last week! Wait... _she what_?!" Draco ran his hand down his face switching from one revelation to the other.

"My reaction exactly," she said, looking at Draco's face. "And then I laughed at her, told her off, and then ordered her to leave."

"Surely, that's not all she said," Draco inquired. He was angered over his mother's implication. Not that he wouldn't mind having children with Hermione some day, it was the mere insinuation that he was with her out of some scandalous obligation that he found insulting.

Hermione shook her head. "She thinks I should publicly embrace my heritage so it won't cause embarrassment among her friends."Draco groaned in frustration and frowned. "She kept saying that we have standards to uphold as Malfoy women," Hermione ranted. "And then she said I needed a makeover. Seriously, the nerve of that woman."

"What did she say exactly?" he asked with piqued interest.

"She said that since I will be a Malfoy that my lineage should be made public. That it will help avoid any appearances of impropriety. More or less," she paraphrased. Hermione looked at Draco who rubbed his forehead as he seemed lost in thought.

"My mother is up to something. Something she knows that we don't," he said, looking at her. "She wouldn't give up on marriage to Pansy so easily," Draco said before sighing. "And what is the one, well, two things that my mother cares about more than anything?"

"Status and—"

"Money." Draco rolled his eyes as a thought struck him. "We need to look at the contract," he said suddenly.

"You don't think it has anything to do with that, do you?"

"I'm almost certain. Why do you think she has been trying to pull my strings and push me so hard?" he answered in frustration.

Hermione rubbed Draco's shoulders as he rested his head in his hands over the table. When Draco seemed to be at the point of putting the matter behind him, it was his mother would not let it go. Her heart ached for him. She wished that she could wave her wand and make all his troubles go away. "If magic were only so simple," she thought. Hermione sighed.

Taking her by her hand, Draco guided her to his lap. "I'm sorry about my mother. Yet again." He sighed and rest his head against her shoulder.

"None of us pick our parents, Draco." She rubbed the back of his neck trying to sooth him. "I'll look the contract over and see if anything jumps out at me. Alright?" Draco remained quiet but nodded against her shoulder.

Lifting his head, he looked at her. "Do you need anything today? Killing Curse for my mother? Obliviated perhaps?"

Hermione snickered. "I would kill for some Honeydukes, actually," she said with a smile.

"Chocolate at a time like this?"

"Mmmhmm," she hummed. Draco frowned for a moment before remembering her earlier disclosure. He blushed slightly.

"Anything else?"

A mischievous grin tore at her lips. "Actually," she began as she rose from his lap. "I need you to get me something." Hermione left the room momentarily and returned with a piece of parchment and a quill. Hermione scribbled for a moment as Draco tried to read over her shoulder. "Here," she said, handing him the piece.

Draco read the parchment and then turned beat red. "Sweetheart, I love you, but I draw the line at _that_."

Hermione broke out in peals of laughter. She paused for a moment, looking at his expression, only to break down laughing once more. "You should see the look on your face," she choked out between giggles.

"Not funny, Hermione. I'm not getting _that_."

"Don't worry. I'm just joking. Merlin, Draco! You can't hardly settle on one type of beer when we go out. What makes you honestly think that I would expect you to get the right kind of tampons without trying to buy the whole store? Muggles would think you are crazy," Hermione snorted as she continued to laugh uncontrollably at her boyfriend.

Draco puffed out his chest. "Yes, and I would buy them all if meant not pissing you off when I come home with the wrong thing. You and your... grouchiness," he said, waving her off. "Merlin, woman, give me a heart attack next time," Draco said under his breath as his cheeks tinged with pink once more and Hermione giggled.

"Don't worry. I just wanted to see the look on your face," she said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"So, just Honeydukes, then?" Draco asked returning to his earlier question.

"Yes. I'm going to go lay down for a while. I'm tired and still am a little put out over earlier." Draco raised a brow at her. "Your mother?" she clarified.

"Oh, yeah," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes whilst shaking her head. "I'll fly, I think, since you're not coming, so I might be awhile, if that's alright with you."

"That's fine," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you when you get home."

When Draco had left, Hermione went to their room pulled the out the contract. She wasn't lying when she told Draco she was tired, but the thought of Narcissa trying to manipulate Draco—and even her— nagged at the forefront of her mind. Obviously, there was credence to his assumptions, and she was willing to find out why.

Hermione flipped trough the pages and stopped at the very one that originally alerted her to a major discrepancy in the fake copy. Before her on the page was the omitted clause in the contract, one by which Draco could also inherit in lieu of a pure-blood marriage. Hermione gasped as she read the words and her eyes widened as she sat the parchment down in front of her.

Unbelieving at what she read, she looked over it once more, reading it aloud, "In the event the Malfoy Heir should not be able to fulfill his obligations of a pure-blood union, he may take a lesser bride of half-blood status so long as her lineage is proven by direct association with the Sacred Twenty-Eight or as defined by The Pure-blooded Fourteen under French Ministry Law of 1845. Said union must made by life-long bond, and a child must be conceived within the first five years of marriage. Legal termination of this contract and the dissolution of assets will be executed posthaste by Legal Magical Authority should there be failure to comply with the stipulations of this clause in its entirety within the first five years of marriage. (Established c. 1756. Amended c. 1930)."

Hermione stared at the document in shock. "Shiat," she uttered in disbelief. Bewildered, she slipped from the bed whilst gathering her things and raced downstairs to the library. She perused the shelves looking for anything on pure-blood law and its mandates from over the years. Coming up empty, she sank into the chair at Draco's desk and sulked for a moment before pulling out some parchment and drafting a letter to him.

_Draco,_

_Gone to Hogwarts. Looked at the contract. Going to ask Professor McGonagall  
for access to the library. Will tell you more when I get home._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione called for Tinky and instructed the elf to give Draco the letter upon his return. She knew that she would be awhile and only hoped that she would be able to return by dinner.

She had remembered what Andromeda told her about the status of magical blood and how blood status was perceived from one law to another. She had never considered herself to be of half-blood status and under the current laws, should this would be the case. However, she also knew that magical contracts, such as these, and its amended clauses were subject to the laws of the time when each was written, not laws currently in place.

Hermione was nervous, excited and scared all at the same time. It had not escaped Hermione that Narcissa had known about the clause and possibly had some additional knowledge that only applied to her. On the one hand, she had wanted to find a loophole in which Draco could inherit; but on the other, she wanted him to be able to walk away from all of this a clean conscious and emotionally unscathed. It was obvious that Narcissa had plans to try to manipulate the two by her sudden turnabout in her support of their relationship over Pansy. However, support was far more kind assessment than Hermione wanted say. She was sure the woman loathed her and only saw her as a means to get her hands on her son's wealth.

Apparating to Hogsmeade, Hermione walked the long path to the castle and approached the front gates. They were closed, and she waited patiently until she saw Hagrid approaching from several yards away. Calling out to him, she got his attention. The half-giant smiled at the girl and greeted her jovially.

"Ah, Hermione. Wha' can I do for yeh's? Hogwarts will not be startin' for another two weeks," Hagrid said as he began to open the gate. "I supposin' Malfoy's not with yeh, then?"

"No, Draco's out running an errand for me. I hadn't intended on visiting, but I need to ask Professor McGonagall for use of the library," Hermione said as she entered the gate. "Doing alright, I take it?" she asked as she hugged the overly large man.

Hagrid nodded. "I gotta tell yeh, it was a righ' shock hearin' abou' you and Malfoy seein' as the two o' yeh always got along as well as a grindylow an' a unicorn," he said with a chuckle. "Still not fond of him, I am, bu' if yeh trust him."

Hermione giggled. "I do," she said smiling. "And McGonagall?"

"She'd be up in Dumbledore's ol' office," Hagrid said with a tinge of sadness. "Minerva'd be righ' happy to see you, she would."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Hermione said, beaming at him. She hugged him once more before walking quickly to the main doors of the castle.

Entering the castle, she made her way up to the Headmistress' office and stood outside, looking at the gargoyles that guarded it. She frowned for a moment, not knowing the password, and cursed her stupidity for not asking Hagrid. As if the imposing statues had understood her intent, they opened, allowing her access. Without thinking she thanked them and climbed her way to McGonagall's office. Knocking once, she waited for the old woman to call for her to enter.

As the door opened, the professor looked up from her desk. Behind her, Dumbledore watched carefully over her. His eyes twinkled at the girl.

"Miss Granger, what do I owe this pleasure. Hogwarts does not resume for another two weeks," the old woman said.

Hermione giggled. "Hagrid said the same thing. However, I'm here on a bit of business. And I need your help."

"What can I do for you, Miss Granger? Please, sit," she said, motioning to a chair in front of her desk.

"Well, the day you saw us at the Ministry, we were there on a bit of business for Draco. You see," Hermione began and continued to fill in the professor on all that happened that summer and Draco's difficulties with his mother regarding the contract. The woman listened patiently and nodded occasionally as the girl recapped all the details.

"Certainly a perplexing situation for Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure. And use of the library?" she asked the Gryffindor.

"Well, I know a bit about magical contracts through my research. Draco's aunt mentioned something about blood status and how it is determined by law. I know through my research that magical contracts such as these are subject to the laws under which they are written, not current ones," Hermione explained.

"And you wish to see if you are, in fact, of half-blood status then," McGonagall added thoughtfully. "Are you wishing to marry Mr. Malfoy so he can inherit?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh...oh, Merlin, no," Hermione said, bewildered. "I mean... maybe... we might someday if we are still together, but I haven't given the idea much thought, at least regarding all this. All of this is a little overwhelming, but just the same, I'm more concerned about what his mother sees in this clause and what she knows. I'd prefer we stay one step ahead of her if we can."

A faint smile graced the old woman's lips a moment before it faded. "And does Mr. Malfoy know about this?"

"No. Not yet," Hermione said, a little defeated, but then defended her actions. "I do plan on telling him. I just want to know what we're dealing with. I probably should have waited, but his mother just infuriates me, and I couldn't let this rest."

McGonagall chuckled. "Very well, Madam Pince is in the library, organizing for the fall term. Tell her I sent you and give her this note when you do. She will allow you access to the Restricted Section. I believe what you are looking for will be there," the old woman said with a rare smile whilst handing the piece of signed parchment to the girl.

Hermione beamed at the woman. "Thank you so much, Professor."

"You are quite welcome, Miss Granger."

After leaving the Headmistress' office, Hermione settle herself in the library and began her research. Her efforts, most of the day, proved to be unsuccessful until she had come across the book she was looking for. She had almost given up. Reading each passage carefully, she took detailed notes as she read. Setting down her quill, she leaned back in her chair and stretched. A smiled graced her lips. She had what she needed.

Looking around the library, she frowned as she noticed the windows were dark. It was night time and well past dinner. Cursing herself, she began to gather her things quickly when she heard a familiar voice speak from behind her.

"I thought I'd find you here," he said. Hermione turned around quickly on her heels and nearly fell over from being startled.

"Merlin, Draco. Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"And you were supposed to be home hours ago," he smirked.

"What time is it?"

"Ten."

"Good god, where did the time go? I'm so sorry, Draco," she began apologizing. "I got so wrapped up in all this. I lost track of the time."

Draco chuckled and pulled out a chair before sitting down. "So, you haven't eaten since this morning, I presume?"

"No," she said whilst placing the last of her things in her beaded bag.

"Tell you what. How about a late supper at the Three Broomsticks, and after, we can head home and you tell me what you found? From the look on your face, I know you've found something," he said, smiling at her.

"I'm not sure if you'll like it," she said, nervously biting her lip with worry.

"Well, it can't be that horrible can it?"

"Well... no. It's just... let's discuss it later, okay?" Hermione asked, hoping he would not press the issue further.

"Fair enough. C'mon, let's get you fed and get home," he said as he stood and grabbed her by the hand.

As the two walked out of the castle, Hermione saw Hagrid waiting by the gate, waiting to close it behind them. She smiled at Draco as he nodded to the half-giant in thanks.

"Did Hagrid let you in?" she asked as they walked.

"It took some convincing on my part, but yes. He asked me if I was going to let more Death Eaters into the school," he said with a morbid chuckle.

"That's not funny, Draco," she said with a frown.

"Well, it is a little, considering. I understand his reluctance, though," he admitted. "Well, here we are," he said as they stood outside the small pub. Draco lead Hermione inside and seated them at a small table in back. Madam Rosmerta waited on the two and smiled at them both as she brought them drinks with their meals. Hermione was pleasantly surprised at the landlady's behavior toward Draco and thought to ask him about it later.

"So," she began and then cast a quick _M__uffliato._ "Do you want to know about this now or when we get home? I know you said you wanted to wait. Well, actually I might have said that, too."

"But you're just itching to tell me anyway," he said, smiling. "Alright, show me what's got my mother suddenly motivated."

Hermione pulled out the contract and turned to the page with the amended clause. She carefully slid the document across the table before it came to rest in front of Draco. Hermione held her breath and watched him anxiously as he read.


	26. C26: A Series of Plans

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**  
A Series of Plans

_"Shit."_

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding. At least his initial response had been the same as hers. She watched as he rubbed his face and then looked at her.

"There's more?" he said.

Hermione knew it was not a question. She exchanged the document for the stack of notes she took earlier.

"Giving me the short version? Or should I read it all?"

"Read," she said, quietly.

Draco combed through the notes slowly, taking in everything that she had written. He frowned every so often and would pause to look at her with no outward emotion. His mask of indifference worried her.

"Huh," he said with a matter-of-fact tone as he pushed the stack back toward Hermione.

"So?" she asked, biting her lip.

"This changes nothing."

Hermione frowned. She had expected more from him.

"Are you okay with this?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, let's pay for our food and get out of here," he responded dryly.

Secretly, Draco's stomach was a pit of nerves. Earlier in the summer, he had hoped there would be a loophole in the contract, saving him from a marriage to Pansy whilst allowing him to inherit still, and now, that very proof of its existence had just been shown to him. Unfortunately, the very solution to his problems, now sat across from him at the the table, and much as he loved her, he was not ready to take that sort of step with Hermione. Draco was stubborn, vowing to make his own choice if he did. He stared at her for a moment as she gazed elsewhere. He knew that his indifference over what she had shown him had not settled well with her and could see the worry etched upon her face. When her focus shifted to him once more, he tried to muster a sympathetic smile but looked away from her instead.

After paying, they quietly left the pub and stood out on the vacant street for a moment before he took her by the hand. If Hermione thought that he was lacking emotion earlier, she quickly discovered otherwise. His hand was clammy and shook with nerves. Pulling her to him, he held a lingering kiss on her forehead as he Apparated the two home.

When they arrived, the two climbed the staircase in an uncomfortable silence and exchanged no words whilst changing for bed. Hermione was already a moody, emotional roller-coaster and was afraid to say anything for fear of a repeat performance between the two like the night before. They both slipped into bed and laid several inches apart, neither looking at one another. They stared blindly at the ceiling through the looming darkness. She knew from the sounds of his breathing that he was still awake and had the urge to speak to him. However, after a short moment, he spoke instead.

"I don't want you to think you have to," he said quietly.

Hermione remained quiet, unable to find words to say.

"And I don't want you feel like you have to because of my mother," he continued. He turned his head, attempting to look at her, and barely making out her silhouette in the darkness, he knew that she was still awake as well. "Unless you want to," he added awkwardly. He had not meant to add the last part, but it slipped out just the same. Draco heard Hermione sigh.

"I... I don't know what to think at the moment," she said, turning her head to him in the dark. "It would be very noble for me to, I think." She paused for a few moments before asking, "Do you want to?"

Silence hung in the air for a moment before he spoke.

"No."

Hermione's heart clenched as silence gripped them once more. Several minutes passed before either spoke again.

"You know I would do it if you asked," she said quietly after a while.

"For what? Out of a sense of nobility or because you love me?" he snipped at her. He knew there was enough malice in his tone for his words to sting, but he was confused and apprehensive about the very topic they were discussing.

"Why couldn't it be for both?" she retorted. She rolled to her side and propped her head up on her arm to look at him.

"Because... I don't want to do it because we have to, Hermione. You know what I think of arranged marriages. They are nothing more than prearranged business deals. That's why I refused Pansy." She heard him sigh. "I just want to be that bloke who gets down on one knee with the ring and asks the girl himself because he loves her. You know... a normal guy. None of this contractual bullshiat."

He grew silent again as he listened to the irregular sounds of her breathing.

"Okay."

"Okay, what?" he asked.

"Look. We agreed that we would see where this takes us. One day at a time. Merlin, Draco, I'm not asking for a ring. Far from it, actually. I just wanted to know what the hell you were thinking. I hate it when you get all distant and crap," she said, mildly irritated. She flopped back into her pillow and sighed in frustration before rolling away from him, placing her back toward him.

Draco had to admit he had been a bit unfair to Hermione. Perhaps it was a defense mechanism he had learned over the years, but she was right. He should've been more open with her. He budged up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Sorry," he whispered. Hermione turned her head and gave Draco a quick peck over her shoulder.

"I don't care if you want to play the cold, brooding loner with everyone else. Just don't do it with me, alright? Talk to me and tell me what you're thinking. We might yell, scream, and get upset with one another, but at least I'll know what's going on in that head of yours," she said, squeezing his hand as he placed it in hers.

"Fair enough," he replied.

"And for the record. I'm not saying I never want to marry you, but now is just not the right time. It's just all wrong. So, someday... maybe," she said quietly. "With no contracts involved," she added.

Draco chuckled against the back of her neck. "Understood."

He may have felt the sting of her words earlier when she said she didn't want a ring, but now she made it clear that she didn't want one right now. Whilst neither admitted to anything, he knew that someday he would possibly asked her to marry him and that she possibly would say yes as well. Content with this thought, he held her close as the two drifted off to sleep with nothing more said between them.

# # #

Early the next morning, Hermione made a point of waking before Draco. Everything that she had learned the day before still hung heavy on her mind. The issues of marriage and the contract had been resolved, in part, but there would be problems with his mother should she understand the full extent of what Hermione discovered the day before. Perhaps the woman already knew.

Hermione had discovered, under French Ministry Law, that she was considered a half-blood. The Pure-Blooded Fourteen, which was actually a reference to The Council of the Pure Fourteen, had been the primary magical governing body for France until the middle of the 1800s when the French Ministry was established. It had been the Rousseaus who had petitioned the Council in the mid-1600s, asking for allowances in blood status. They requested that all woman born as Squibs to be recognized as nothing less than half-blood in status in order to claim their birthright. It had been no fault of their own that the curse had been levied against them, and the Council had agreed. Presently, due to their foresight, Hermione was now considered a half-blood as well. Whilst the Ministry of Magic held no such record and there would be those who would attempt to deny her claims, it was assured that the International Confederation of Wizards would recognize it and uphold the French Council's mandate all the same. Her blood status had meant little to her, and the thought of being considered more than just Muggle-born seemed alien to her. It was as if she lost a piece of her identity with the new knowledge.

Looking at Draco fondly whilst he slept, she sighed as she slipped quietly from the room. Hermione planned to take a leisurely walk around the island, and once she cleared her mind, she would return and begin her day like normal as if nothing had ever happened.

Taking in the cool morning air, she noticed the morning sun had not risen far above the horizon. Wildflowers, that still bloomed on the meadow, had begun to wake with the morning sun. Gulls and turns flew overhead, darting in and out of the cliff face and down to sand, pecking at the surf below. The wind had been a gentle breeze, and she closed her eyes as it surrounded her. It was not long until she found herself at the old castle ruins where she had met Corvus that one fateful day.

Surveying the grounds, she noticed the ground lay littered with old ashlar and rough rubble fill that had once made up the walls of the castle. Picking up a small, smooth stone, she turned it in her hands and thought of the castle that once stood there. For a fire that destroyed everything, there appeared to be far more left of the ruins than made sense to her. Remaining blocks of stone looked untouched by the evidence of fire. It appeared that the castle simple had fallen in on itself instead. Overlooking the precipice, she noticed most of the stones from the outer walls had fallen onto the rocky shore below which only solidified her suspicions further. She sat upon one of the larger carved pieces of stone as she looked out over the horizon in thought.

"_Magnifique, non_?" a voice asked from behind. Hermione gasped and turned suddenly. A ghostly woman stood before her.

"_Oui_," Hermione said. She found her footing again and sat down slowly once more. "Élise?"

"_Oui_," the ghost said as she drifted to Hermione's side and sat on the stone beside her. "And why are you 'ere at ze grounds like zees?"

"Thinking... mostly," Hermione said to her as she toed a rough stone on the ground in front of her.

"I would ask what eet eez about, but I know you will tell me," the ghost conceded before a smiled graced Hermione's lips.

"Did it burn? The castle, I mean," Hermione asked.

Élise smiled at the girl. "Nozing escapes you, _non_? _Femme intelligente_," she said with a smile.

"Brightest witch of her age," Hermione said with a clever smile. "Or so I'm told."

The ghost laughed and nodded.

"Well, ze castle did not burn. Such silly rubbish, anyway," the woman said. "Ze magic left ze castle as eet leaves ze isle," she explained to Hermione. "Eet eez fading," she said mournfully.

Hermione frowned. "It must have been magnificent," Hermione whispered, taking in what the ghost had said.

"_Oui_."

A tranquil peace settled between the two as Hermione looked out over the cliff once more. From her vantage point, she could see for miles. If the magic of the island was fading, what would it mean for their home? Whilst Draco and Andromeda made their best attempts to preserve the remaining wards, it had been the old magic at core of the island itself that was fading instead. Hermione, for the first time, could almost sense it.

"You feel eet, _non_?"

"_Oui_," Hermione agreed. "What will happen when it fades? Surely, Muggles will see it."

Élise's face was filled with concern. "Per'aps, or worse," the ghost said. "Eet could fall as easily as ze castle falls into ze sea."

If Hermione and Draco did not have enough to worry about, they were now faced with this. Hermione sighed and leaned over resting her forehead in the palm of her hand as she tried to think.

"Ze magic would 'ave faded long ago," she continued, softly. "But we 'old what remains until ze time comes for another. And zat eez you, 'ermione."

"How much time is left?" Hermione asked.

"Not much, but enough," she said. "You must take ze tomes from below and study zem. Zey will show you what to do," the ghost said before standing. "My magic grows weak ze longer I stay. I must leave."

"How do I get to the dungeons? Not like before, I hope."

"_Non_." Élise smiled. "Travel by way of Merlin, 'ermione. _Un rêve dans un rêve_," she said before fading.

Hermione laughed to herself. At least the riddle was easy this time. Hermione closed her eyes as she tried to picture the dungeon from her dream. When she did so, she began to feel herself squeeze and push toward her destination, arriving with ease. The torches were already lit, as if prepared for her arrival, and she lit her wand for added light as she began to search the corridor and adjacent chambers for the tomes. Hermione found what she was looking for quickly. The old books were in a secured chest, and she quickly shrunk the trunk for easier transport before Apparating to the cottage.

Running upstairs quickly, she woke Draco and recanted what the ghostly woman had told her. His initial expression was much that same as hers. It was one more thing they needed to worry over on top of everything else.

"Will you be able to figure it out in time? I can help," he offered.

Hermione handed him a tome. "I have a feeling that I'm the only one who can these, but feel free to try."

Draco opened the book and was met with blank pages and laughed. "Well, you focus on this. Everything else is inconsequential at this point." Hermione nodded. "It's not like the island will fall apart tomorrow or next week, right?"

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to sense the magic she once felt earlier. It was weak, but he was correct, they had time. Months even, by her assessment. "You're right. So, you're saying you'll handle planning the party and sending out the invitations?"

"My mother may be insufferable, but she could always plan a party. I learned from the best. Don't worry about it. I'll get things organized, and you focus on this for the next few days at least. But don't overdo it," he said, patting the bed beside him.

Hermione crawled into bed next to Draco and leaned against him as he put his arm around her. "So," he began. "What were you doing up so early?" he inquired as he smiled at her.

"I had a lot to think about," she said with a sigh.

"Not upset about last night, are you?"

"Oh, Merlin, no. It's just—Well, you read my notes. It's a lot to take in. I woke up this morning and felt that I lost a bit of myself. I just wanted to walk and think things over and see if it really mattered," Hermione explained.

"Well, you're still a witch, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you're still Hermione Granger?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then. That's all that matters," he said before kissing her quickly on the top of her head. He slipped from the bed, rushing toward the bathroom.

"I see how you are. Leave me in my vulnerable state," she said in mock distress accompanied by snort of laughter.

"Well, unless you know how to take care of this another way, I think I need to pay a quick visit to the loo." Hermione shook her head and laughed whilst wrinkling her nose.

Hermione continued to talk to Draco as he left the door cracked. "You know," she said with her voice raised slightly so he could hear. "I am willing to bet your mother thinks I can claim status through the House of Black." Hermione heard a flush and the water turn on for the shower. She rolled her eyes as she sipped off the bed and started toward the door.

Draco poked his head through the door suddenly, "Go on. I'm still listening. You can come in. I'm just going to take a quick shower."

Hermione leaned against the door frame, meaning to continue, but shrieked as he suddenly pulled her into the bathroom with him. "Sit," he said, pointing to the edge of the tub. "I can hear you. Keep going."

"Alright. So, as I was saying," she said, watching him enter the shower, trying not to stare. "Your mother probably thinks I'm a half-blood through her side of the family."

"And she would be wrong in that assessment," Draco yelled over the spray of the water.

"Right. And hypothetically speaking, what do we do if she finds out otherwise and starts pushing the Pansy issue again?"

Draco slipped his dripping head through the curtain and looked at her. "We have a cliff right? How about we just push Pansy off of it along with my mother," he smirked.

Hermione laughed as he ducked back into the shower once more. She noticed he was in a far better mood this morning versus the night before.

"As tempting as that sounds, no. But seriously, I doubt she would think to even look into the French connection." Hermione frowned. "Wow, bad movie reference," she said under her breath.

"What?" he yelled out to her.

"Nothing," she yelled back. "I just don't think your mother will think to looking into records at the French Ministry to find a connection is all."

"Oh."

"It doesn't really matter, though," she said as she heard him shut the water off. "I guess I just wanted to know what you had planned regarding your mother when she finds she's not getting a knut out of any of this and changes her tactics."

Draco's hand shot out of the shower and grabbed a towel from a nearby hook. Moments later he exited with the towel wrapped in a towel that hung low on his waist. Hermione took a moment to appreciate the sight as Draco continued to talk. "Well, we just try to stay one step ahead of her. Perhaps Andromeda can be our eyes and ears since she talks to my mother now." Draco walked over to Hermione and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Is that all?"

"Pretty much," she said upon standing. "I'll see if Tinky can make us some breakfast, and I'll get started on the books."

"Speaking of which," he said as he followed her into the bedroom, "I was thinking about freeing her before we head back to Hogwarts."

Hermione worried her lip. "As much as I'd love to set her free, I don't know how well she'll take it," she said.

"I've been thinking about that," Draco said as he began dressing. "I just don't want her sold off or traded as part of the estate is all. I'd free her on the condition that she knows she has a choice to still work for us. I also want her to have no allegiances to my mother anymore. You saw what happened last night," Draco said whilst grabbing a polo from the closet and slipping it over his head. "I think she'll be alright if she knew she wasn't being punished or that we thought she did anything wrong. I'd like for you to help me explain it to her. Maybe you could see how she feels about the idea before we sit down with her."

"I'll try. I don't want to insult her or give her the wrong idea," Hermione said. "She's a clever elf but tends to jump to conclusions."

Draco laughed. "Of course, she does. C'mon." he said. "Let's go get something to eat. You study, and I'll get the party planning knocked out. Deal?"

"Of course," Hermione said with a laugh. Before Draco knew what happened, Hermione jumped on his back, flinging her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around him. "Carry me?"

"Merlin, you're needy. Are your legs broke?" he asked, helping support her on his back.

"No," she giggled.

Draco rolled his eyes and lumbered down the stairs clumsily with Hermione firmly latched onto him. When they arrived in the kitchen, he firmly planted her on the edge of the counter and smiled to himself as he revisited the memory of the previous morning. Stealing a quick kiss, he called for Tinky and asked for breakfast so the two could start their day.

Hermione spent the better part of the day in the library engrossed in the tomes. So distracted in her research and learning, she failed to notice when Draco left several times whilst running his errands. It wasn't until much later that he got her attention, sometime around dinner.

"How's your reading going?" he asked as he leaned against the door frame with his hands in his pockets.

"Great, actually. I wish you could read this. It is absolutely fascinating," she beamed. "What time is it?"

"Time for dinner," he said. "Tinky's prepared it. I suppose you haven't had any time to talk to her today then?"

"I haven't." Hermione sighed. "Should we try to talk to her anyway?"

"Not tonight," Draco said, removing himself from the door as he watched her organize her things. "I did, however, finish planning the party and sent out invitations. I even went to see Blaise for a few as well."

"Wow. I must've not noticed," she said with a short chuckle.

"When Hermione Granger's nose is in a book, she's oblivious to everything else," he said with a chuckle. "I checked on you a few times, but you completely ignored me. So, care to tell me what you've found?" he asked as they strolled to the kitchen.

"Not until I do some more reading. I have a fairly good idea but don't want to make any assumptions just yet," she said. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. But will you be able to do it, though?"

"Absolutely," she said with a wide grin.

Dinner was a relaxing time for the couple as they chatted with one another. Hermione listened with interest as Draco explained his plans for the party. She was impressed. The party would be during on a Saturday and would start midday. Draco informed her that on Tuesday, the next week, he would construct a makeshift pitch out on the upper meadow with the help of Harry, Seamus, and Blaise. It would be nothing like the one at The Burrow but would be there for Quidditch just same. He recited his plans for a Muggle cookout, which he thought would please Hermione, and it did. Draco recalled everyone who had been invited on the list with the addition of two other guests that Hermione was surprised to hear.

"I invited Nott," Draco informed her. He studied her for a moment to gauge her response. "I hope you don't mind. He can't be seen socially with the rest of us or it would compromise his role with the Ministry." Hermione nodded thoughtfully and frowned. "He's a bit like me. Needs a second chance. I thought maybe it'd be an opportunity for him. Blaise suggested it."

"Alright," she said carefully. She was still unsure of the former Death Eater, but she trusted Draco's judgment. "And the other?"

"Astoria Greengrass. Daphne's sister," he said quickly.

"How? Why?" Hermione said, perking up. Draco chuckled.

"It appears that Blaise fancies her a bit. She's not at all like her sister, and I said she could come." Draco looked at her, waiting for her to object. "On the condition she keeps quiet about the invite and tells no one of the place after she is here. I trust Blaise. He won't bring her if she can't abide by my request," he explained.

"I saw her with Daphne when we were shopping for our robes," she said.

"I know."

"She seems a bit nicer than her sister. Although, she said very little," Hermione recalled.

"So, it's okay then?"

"Yes." Hermione frowned for a moment, remembering something he mentioned earlier. "You said something about tents?"

"Right," Draco answered. "I thought it might get a bit rowdy once we get into the beer and Firewhiskey. A bit of a camp out for those who wanted to stay? There's not nearly enough room in the house for everyone otherwise. Typically, I think I'd send everyone home after, but we've all had a rough year and need to let loose a little, don't you think?"

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Sounds good. Anything else?"

"Not really. I'll leave everything else a surprise. Oh! I forgot. Everyone will be arriving by Portkey as well. It's something we did with the invites for social functions at the Manor. They only activate for the guest they are intended for as an extra security measure," he concluded.

Other than a few details she was not privy to, Hermione had to admit that Draco thought of everything and did a far better job than anything she had originally planned. She was unsure about Nott's presence and even Astoria's, but Draco needed people he knew besides her own. If he was willing to give her friends a chance, she thought she should do the same as well.

As the night wore on, the two stayed up and read quietly beside one another in bed until the vestibule of sleep presented itself and led to slumber until morning.

# # #

When Tuesday arrived the next week, Harry, Seamus, and Blaise arrived within minutes of one another by Floo in the early morning hour. The two had overslept, and Draco scrambled to throw on some old clothes before flying down the stairs after he heard Harry call from below. Hermione groaned as she forced herself to wake and dragged herself out of bed with the intent of cooking breakfast for the four. They had already left for the meadow by the time she found herself in the kitchen, and she quickly set about her task with Tinky's help.

"Now I know why Draco never leaves home," Hermione heard Blaise say from the doorway. She gasped quietly, embarrassed at her attire. Again, she had slept in one of Draco's old Quidditch jerseys and had not yet changed that morning. Blaise appreciatively looked her over and began to laugh as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Um, coffee or tea?" she asked the Slytherin.

"Coffee. And don't worry. Draco would kill me if I tried anything. I promise not to look. Well, not much anyway," he said, laughing at the expression on her face. "Actually, your boy was hungry, and I offered to come up here and ask about breakfast since he seems to be in some sort of debate with Potter over the plans for the pitch, but seeing you slaving over a hot stove like a house-elf just answered my question. I can assume breakfast will be ready soon?" he asked whilst winking at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, you're all welcome, you know. That is, if you haven't eaten yet," she offered before turning to Tinky and giving her a silent instruction.

"I'll take you up on that after I tell him. Good coffee by the way," he said, lifting his mug.

"I'm off to change. I'll see you later," she said politely as she left the room.

"Don't change on my account," Blaise yelled to her. He laughed as he heard her gasp from the stairs.

Hermione quickly dressed and rushed downstairs once she heard the commotion of their entry. They were in a heated conversation over Quidditch, she guessed, when she paused near the kitchen door to listen.

"But the regulations say it had to be a certain size," Draco said in protest.

"Merlin, Malfoy! We're not playing the World Cup, here," Harry groaned back. "I think it'll be alright if it's not to size."

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to hold back a smile when she heard Seamus and Blaise laugh.

"Aye, Harry's right," Seamus said.

"Yeah, Drake. Give it a rest," Blaise added.

Hermione heard Draco groan. "You two stay out of this. And until you try out for the house team, Blaise, I don't want to hear a word out of you."

Blaise laughed. "Now that you mention it, I just might... just to take the piss out of you."

Hermione slipped her head around the corner to eye the group and nearly laughed as Draco leaned over and began banging his head on the table in frustration.

"Stop taking cues from your house-elf and get over it," Blaise said. "You said it wasn't a permanent pitch anyway. Keep protesting, and I might just play for Potter come Saturday."

Harry smiled and looked at Draco who still had his forehead planted firmly on the edge of the table. "Is he any good?"

"Unfortunately, yes," everyone heard Draco mumble.

Blaise laughed. "Someone has to keep you in line since you'll be Captain this year," Blaise said with a chuckle.

"And when were you going to tell me about this?" Hermione asked from the doorway.

Draco shot up and looked at her. "Oh, yeah. I'm Quidditch Captain this year for Slytherin," he said, smiling innocently.

"And when did you find this out?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Um... Yesterday?" he responded nervously.

"Aye, someone's in trouble," Seamus singsonged under his breath followed by click of his tongue.

Draco glared at the Irishman for a moment before turning his attention back to Hermione.

"How do you expect to do well on your N.E.W.T.s if you are training to be an Auror and taking N.E.W.T.-level courses? You won't have time to study if you play," she scolded whilst narrowing her eyes at him.

"Potter's Captain, too," Draco said suddenly before pointing at Harry.

"You're not taking me down with you, Malfoy," Harry said under his breath. The other two boys snickered.

"Honestly," she huffed at the four.

"Don't you have a book to read or something," Draco said, giving her the same innocent smile as before. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned on her heel as she stalked down the hallway toward the library. Draco breathed a sigh of relief and returned his forehead to its previous position on the table.

"What was that all about?" Seamus asked.

"Nothing," Draco mumbled as everyone looked at him.

"You need a good shag, mate," Blaise said suddenly.

"Shut up, Blaise."

"What? It's just an observation."

"Shut up, Blaise."

"And she's all snippy, too," Blaise added. "What's up with that?"

"Shut up, Blaise."

Harry bloke out in a fit of laughter. Draco had Harry's sympathy, having spent years with Hermione. He understood all her little moods and quirks.

"You too, Potter," Draco muttered.

"I don't get it," Seamus said.

"Alright," Draco said in a raised voice, silencing everyone. He lifted his head to look around, his face still tinged with embarrassment. "We'll go with Potter's plan for the pitch," he conceded quickly, trying to change the subject back to the one from earlier.

Blaise clapped Harry on the back. "See, Potter, and this is how you get Draco to cave." Draco glared at his best friend as Harry laughed.

Over the course of the day, the four young men worked on the pitch and finished erecting the last goal by the time Tinky called them to dinner. Hermione was nowhere to be found when Draco went to grab a quick shower before eating. He was puzzled by her absence until she joined them halfway through dinner.

"Everything alright?" he asked under his breath as he leaned into her.

Hermione smiled. "Everything's fine. I went to Hogwarts to borrow a book on ancient runes from Professor Babbling," she said, whispering quietly in his ear. Draco gave her a quick peck on the cheek before turning back to his meal which had elicited a couple of awkward stares from the other three sitting at the table. She smiled as she tucked into her food, ignoring the stares from the boys around her.

After the meal was finished, Hermione went to bed early whilst the four stayed up to drink Firewhiskey around a fire near the newly constructed pitch. She listened as their voices carried through the air which was joined by the singing of Quidditch fight songs and uproarious laughter. Content with the knowledge that Draco had finally come into his own—bridging old with new friends—she slipped into quiet repose before nodding off to sleep.

# # #

The next morning, Hermione awoke suddenly and noticed the bed empty next to her. Rolling her eyes, she assumed that Draco had been up late the night before and had probably not wanted to wake her. Or worse yet, he had succumb to sleep as a result of too much Firewhiskey and was still out on the meadow. Part of her assessment was true. Landing at the base of the stairs with a loud thud, she heard a series of sleep laden groans from the sitting room and entered the doorway, looking in on the four. The four boys were sprawled across the sitting room in various positions. Blaise, at some point, had passed out whilst making an attempt to leave via Floo. A handful of powder still lingered in his hand as he laid half-in half-out of the fireplace. Harry managed to fall asleep, upside down in a wing back chair, whilst the crème de la crème of the whole scene involved Draco and Seamus asleep on the sofa in each others arms. Not wanting to be cruel just yet, she went to the kitchen and looked in the cabinet where Draco kept extra potions and found four Hangover Potions there.

Instructing Tinky to make four large cups of coffee, she skipped her way down the hall with childlike enthusiasm, pausing once in the doorway before jumping into the room. She yelled at the top of her lungs, greeting them with a "good morning" that made all four jump and then immediately cringe in pain and discomfort.

"Bloody hell, Granger," Blaise groaned. He started to rub his face, forgetting about the powder in his hand. As he sat up, Hermione began to laugh.

Harry fell out of his chair and landed in a pile of himself at its base whilst currently trying to figure out which way was up. Seamus asked for five more minutes as Draco groaned, his eyes still shut. The two still remained tangled on the sofa with Seamus firmly attached to Draco. She was sure that the two had fallen asleep sitting up at one point, but now the Irishman seemed to have made himself comfortable alongside her boyfriend. When it appeared that the two were going back to sleep, Hermione leaned in and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek and nibbled his ear, trying to wake him. Draco smiled for a moment before his eyes shot open and saw the other boy holding him mere inches away.

"BLOODY HELL!" Draco yelled as he fell onto the floor, trying to get away from Seamus as quickly as possible. The unmanly shriek that erupted from him when he landed sent Hermione rolling in peals of laughter.

"Aye, Malfoy. No love?" he asked the blond whilst blowing him a kiss. Seamus laughed before looking at Hermione. "Granger? Where's mine?" he asked, pointing to his cheek.

"You cheeky, bastard," Hermione shot at him. "You were awake the whole time!"

"Naw, I just woke up now when ye kissed Malfoy. Right funny, though, seeing him jump," Seamus laughed. Everyone looked at Harry who now had sorted himself but was a complete mess in the corner by his chair. Eyes then shifted to Blaise whose face was now covered in a fine black powder.

"What?" he asked as everyone stared at him.

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. "I thought you might need these," she said, handing them each a vial. "Tinky has coffee in the kitchen and probably will make breakfast if you ask nicely."

"Is it alright for me to say I love your girlfriend?" Blaise asked after he downed the potion.

"Seriously, Malfoy. You lucky bastard," Seamus added, helping Draco up. The three looked back at Harry who still seemed disoriented and had begun to fumble with his potion.

"Merlin, Harry, give it here," Seamus said, grabbing the vial from him. "This one never could hold his Firewhiskey," the Gryffindor grumbled as he helped Harry take the relieving potion.

"Shut... up... Seamus," Harry managed to slur after swallowing the last of it. Everyone laughed.

After Hermione had graciously sent the other three home and guided Draco back to bed, she went down to the library to read over the last in the series of tomes but found herself thinking instead. She already knew Draco had been made Quidditch Captain from her conversation with Professor Slughorn the day before when she ran into him at Hogwarts on her way to see Professor Babbling. He had tried to corner her, asking if she would join his Slug Club again as she did in sixth-year. Needless to say, she was shocked when he extended an invitation to Draco as well and quickly informed her that had been made Draco Quidditch Captain for Slytherin that year. Letting out a worried sigh over Draco's upcoming busy schedule, she opened the last tome and began to read. With less than a week before they boarded the Express for Hogwarts, Hermione had her work cut out for her in figuring out the last of the spells needed to preserve the isle before leaving.

"If I only had a Time-Turner," she mumbled out loud in thought. She shook off the notion and continued to read.

* * *

**Key Translations:**

(French) _Femme intelligente_. - Intelligent woman.

(French) _Un rêve dans un rêve_. - A dream in a dream.


	27. C27: Draco and Hermione's Party

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**  
Draco and Hermione's Party

The morning of the party had been a bustle of excitement around the cottage. Draco refused to let Hermione help, and it frustrated her to no end. She did notice that Draco seemed to be in his element and took great care over every detail of the party. Harry and Ginny had arrived at dawn to help with the setup, and Hermione could only observe longingly from the upstairs window as she watched them. She observed as they raised a large tent set with tables and chairs. Colorful streamers and flowers that Draco had purchased, littered the yard outside, and while it seemed to be an unlikely affair to have such decorations, it was done tastefully and fit the theme perfectly. Seeing Draco leave the other two as he entered the house, Hermione quickly removed herself from the window and returned to the bed where she was reading earlier.

"I came to check on you." He smiled as he flopped on the bed next to her.

"And you're filthy. You're getting the covers all dirty."

"Bossy," he said with wide grin before moving to place his head in her lap. She removed the book from view and looked down at him. "So, did you do as I asked?" he inquired.

"Yes," she said while brushing away a few locks of hair from his face. "You need a haircut," she added.

"Tomorrow or whenever," he said, dismissing her. "Ginny has the beach all set up. Can I see your swim suit now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was sure it had been a plan devised by Draco and the other young men to see the girls in as little as possible. A few days prior, Draco informed Hermione to have one ready as he had planned to do some swimming down on the beach with her at one end of the island. She had not minded the idea, but he had continued to bug her, asking if she had purchased the garment for the day's party.

"Please, can I see it?" he asked innocently. Hermione shook her head. "So, I can just have wild fantasies about you in it until then?" he asked with a wicked smile.

"Draco!" she huffed at him and shoved him away. "Go take a shower if you're done. You need to get ready."

"Bossy," he said with a laugh as he pulled himself up from beside her and did as she asked.

Hermione strolled downstairs and had met Harry and Ginny as they were leaving. Everything was in place and had been finished. The two would return later after getting ready. Hermione looked after Tinky in the kitchen as she prepared deserts and other dishes for the party. When she tried to help, Tinky had forced her from the kitchen and had placed a magical barrier at the door, baring her re-entrance. Frustrated, Hermione found herself in the library reading a random book to distract her and had lost track of time until Draco entered, getting her attention.

Draco slipped the book from her hand. "Time to get ready," he ordered.

Hermione began to protest, but Draco had not given her time to say anything. Lifting her up, he slung her over his shoulder and took the stairs two at a time as he climbed them to their room. She noticed that he had only been in a pair of boxers when he grabbed her earlier and laughed when he set her down on the edge of the tub in the bathroom. He had drawn her a bath and had all her things sitting out and ready.

"In you go," he said as he began to undress her.

"I can undress myself," she said in mild protest.

"Yes, but this is more fun," he said, wagging his brows.

"Merlin! What's gotten into you this morning?"

Before he answered, Draco wandlessly vanished her remaining clothing which elicited a small gasp from her. "You," he said cheekily as he picked her up and put her in the water.

"And now I suppose you're going to join me," she said sarcastically.

"Yep," he said, stressing the "p" with a pop. Hermione giggled nervously as Draco shed his only piece of clothing and hopped into the water next to her with a splash. Rife with embarrassment, she blushed as he leaned in next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"So," he said, kissing her on her shoulder next, "need help with anything?"

"Um. Help with what exactly?" she said unsure of herself.

"I don't know," he said, kissing her again, "I thought you'd tell me." He wagged his brows once as he led a trail of kisses down her shoulder and to her chest.

"Merlin, Draco. You want to fool around now?"

"Not just fool around," he said, leading more kisses across her chest. Her breath hitched as he took a pert nipple in his mouth and pulled away, teasing her with his tongue.

"You want to do that?" she shrieked out nervously. "Now?"

Draco shrugged. "Not now. Later," he said, grinning at her. "I have something else in mind." Hermione watched as Draco fished for his wand at the side of the tub.

"What are you—"

Before she could finish her question, Draco uttered a quick spell and tossed his wand across the room, disappearing into the water below.

"Bubble-Head Charm? What are you—" she muttered before her breath hitched sharply. Her eyes widened whilst letting out a gasp and bracing herself along the side of the tub. Whatever he was doing, he had not done _that _before. Hermione whimpered uncontrollably and moaned before Draco shot his head above the water to look at her. "Don't stop!" she growled out in frustration. Draco laughed before sinking below the surface once more.

A short time later, Harry and Ginny arrived by Floo a little earlier than intended. Ginny searched the lower level of the cottage anxiously as she looked for her friend.

"Are they here? Check outside, Harry. I'll look upstairs," Ginny said. Harry shrugged and complied. He was not in any hurry.

As Ginny climbed the stairs, she noticed their door sat open. Peaking inside, she stopped suddenly when she heard Hermione through the bathroom door that had been left open a chrack. Embarrassed, Ginny rushed from the room and flew down the stairs, running headlong into Harry at its base. He looked equally embarrassed as well.

"Well," he said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Both of their attention turned up toward the stairs as they heard Hermione cry out once more.

"Window open?" Ginny asked with a chuckle.

"Um. Yeah," Harry said, red faced, whilst he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"We say nothing," Ginny stated. Harry nodded in agreement. Both of them looked at each other for a moment before snickering.

After a while, Draco and Hermione came down the stairs and stopped when they heard voices in the sitting room. They looked in, seeing Harry and Ginny in conversation.

"Oh, you're early," Hermione said plainly.

"We just arrived," Harry rushed out. Hermione frowned for a moment noticing Harry's expression but promptly dismissed his behavior

"Well, everyone should be arriving soon," Draco said. "Want to put in a few laps around the pitch, Potter?"

Harry shot up out of his seat quickly. "Sounds great. Let's go," he rushed as he grabbed his broom and left the room. Draco and Hermione exchanged looks and then shrugged as Draco followed Harry out of the house.

"Oh, Draco!" Ginny mocked quietly next to Hermione and broke out in a fit of giggles. Hermione was mortified. "The look on your face right now? Priceless," Ginny snorted.

"You didn't!"

"Every bit of it," Ginny said, laughing. "Did you guys... you know?"

"Oh, Merlin! No!" Hermione rushed out uncomfortably.

"Then I would like to know what he was doing to you to make you sound like that." Ginny broke into a wide grin as Hermione stood speechless. "Just make sure, when you are at Hogwarts, to use a silencing charm. Okay?" Hermione stood dumbfounded as Ginny began to walk up the stairs without her. "Are you coming? I don't want to change into my suit in front of the guys," Ginny added. "Merlin! C'mon, Hermione," she huffed, rolling her eyes as she drug her friend up the stairs with her.

About thirty minutes later and after the girls had changed, guests started arriving for the party. As chaotic as Hermione thought it would be with everyone's arrival, Draco had managed to time the arrival of each Portkey perfectly. She smiled as she greeted each guest and directed the young men out toward the pitch where Harry and Draco were getting things ready for the match. The girls would be taking a leisurely swim at the beach for most of the afternoon until food would be laid out later. Ginny, who normally would not pass up on an opportunity to play, had decided to spend her time with the other girls instead.

Surveying her guests, Hermione spoke, "Alright. The boys are going to have their fun, and we'll be on the beach. Anyone who needs to change can go inside. If you need anything just ask Tinky, our house-elf, or myself." Everyone nodded and began to follow Ginny toward the beach as she motioned them on. Hermione paused as she saw Astoria standing alone.

"Are you coming?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"I... I didn't bring anything," she said quietly with a tinge of embarrassment. "Mother doesn't usually let us have Muggle things."

"Well, witches do swim," Hermione said with mild disbelief. "Come with me. I might have something."

Hermione led the girl inside to their room. She smiled to herself as she rifled through her old trunk. The girl stood quietly, surveying their room. Astoria began to fidget nervously after a moment.

"There's no reason to be nervous," Hermione said, reassuring the girl. "Here. This should fit. It's too small for me and now it's yours."

"I—"

Hermione looked at the girl and sat on the edge of the bed. She motioned for Astoria to sit next to her.

"I want to apologize for my sister," she began. "I'm not like that. Like her, that is."

"I know."

"And I don't want you to think that I'll say or do anything like she did," Astoria added quietly.

"Well, I won't lie and say that I wasn't a bit worried when Draco said that Blaise wanted us to invite you. And despite Blaise being full of himself and a little off-putting at times, I don't think he would've asked if you were anything like her. He fancies you, you know," Hermione said with a smile.

"He does?" Astoria's face lit up.

"Not that Blaise has said anything to me, but Draco seemed to think so when he talked to him," Hermione continued. "Don't worry about today. If anyone says something that upsets you, let me know. Or better yet, let Ginny know. I think she's more persuasive in that department." Hermione giggled as the girl smiled. "Bathroom's through there," Hermione pointed. "I'll wait out here. Let me know if you need help or anything."

Astoria nodded and slipped into the bathroom. Hermione smiled sadly as she thought about what the girl said. If Hermione had not seen it, she would have missed the misty look the girl had when she went into the other room. Over the years, all of them—her, Harry, Ron and the other Gryffindors—had always been so quick to judge the other Slytherins. Of course, Draco had been their nefarious ring leader at school and not much had been done to improve their image as most Death Eaters were Slytherins themselves. Through their arrogance, they had judged all of them unfairly, and it would be Gryffindor nobility that would help right their previous notions. While Hermione had promised to be nice to Astoria earlier that day in Diagon Alley, she now had a mission to make her a friend as well.

Hermione slipped from her thoughts as the door opened. Astoria looked at Hermione uncomfortably from the doorway.

"I've never worn one before," she said sheepishly. "Is it okay?" Astoria turned around to show Hermione.

"Perfect," she said with a smile. "Cover yourself with this," Hermione said, handing the girl an over-sized t-shirt. "We don't want the boys to gawk, do we?" Astoria blushed. "Personally, I think they did this on purpose. We'll have to stay one step ahead of them today." The Slytherin girl broke out into a quiet giggle at Hermione's remark.

When Hermione and Astoria arrived on the beach, the rest of the girls ceased their talking and looked at the two. She knew the younger Slytherin would be nervous, so Hermione spoke. "I'd like you to meet Astoria Greengrass. She is a guest of Blaise Zabini's," Hermione announced.

Ginny shot up from her blanket and extended her hand, "Welcome to the lion's den!" Hermione gave Ginny a mortified look. "And ignore whatever Hermione says about us. We don't bite... much." The rest of the girls giggled as Astoria took and shook Ginny's hand timidly. "And since Hermione's horrible with introductions, let me do it proper."

Hermione gaped at Ginny in protest. The redhead guided the Slytherin girl toward the group and mouthed "Oh, Draco" silently to Hermione over her shoulder. Whatever protest Hermione had, it was squashed quickly. She felt her cheeks burn as she picked her place on the sand to sit with the others.

"First," Ginny began, "we have Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw. We call her Loony, but don't let that fool you. She's wicked smart. Just don't let her tell you about Nargles."

"Nargles?" Astoria asked in a daze. Luna, who had not paid the two any mind until then, flashed a dreamy smile at the girl.

"Next, we have the Patil twins," Ginny said as she pointed to girls in the surf. "Padma and Parvati. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively. Word of advice? Don't tell Parvati anything that you wouldn't want all of Hogwarts to know," Ginny said with a mischievous smile.

"I heard that, Weasley," Parvati yelled back.

"Just ignore her," Ginny laughed, guiding Astoria further along. "Now this is Katie Bell, former Gryffindor. She hates Malfoy, but if she gives you any problems, let me know. I have a wicked Bat-Bogey with her name on it." Astoria laughed but then stopped as Katie glared at the two. Katie held out her hand to shake Astoria's.

"Welcome, Astoria," she said with a smile. "And I don't hate Malfoy," she added, glaring at Ginny. "I prefer to call it a strong dislike." Katie looked over her shoulder as she heard Hermione snort behind her. "Well, it's true, but then again, I'm not the one dating him am I? So do I really have to like him?"

"And yet you came to his party," Hermione added with a smile.

Katie laughed. "I heard that Wood was going to be here. I just came to ogle him." The girls burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Alright, alright. You're ruining my introductions," Ginny said, quieting the group. "And here we have Angelina Johnson. Also former Gryffindor. Hope to be sister-in-law some day by the way she looks at my brother." Angelia threw at towel at Ginny's head. "And she likes to throw things. Usually at my brother, though" Chuckles emitted quietly from the group.

"Pleased to meet you," Astoria said politely. The older Gryffindor nodded.

"Lastly, we have our token Hufflepuffs. Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. Or Susie as we sometimes call her," Ginny said. The two nodded at Astoria quietly. "Speaking of, Astoria is a mouthful. Do you have a nickname or something?"

The girl shook her head. "Sometimes, my sister calls me Tori, but only when she's mad at me," she said quietly.

"How about we call you Tori, then, without being mad at you of course," Ginny said with a wink. The girl nodded and followed Ginny over to where she had been sitting with the other girls.

Hermione had to admit she was proud of her friend. Ginny would always find ways to be herself, that would never change, but she had started to grow up over the summer, and it made Hermione proud. None of them knew much about the Slytherin girl, in all reality, other than what they remotely knew of her older sister. It was with great relief that Ginny took the reins and tried to make the younger girl feel at home among them. Any worries that Hermione had for the day were quickly abated.

As the girls laid in the sun and surf below on the beach, the boys had begun sorting into teams when a lone Slytherin approached the group on the ground below. His Portkey had been set to arrive later than the others as Draco did not want protests and wands drawn at the former Death Eater's arrival. It also gave Draco time to inform the others of his impending arrival so there would be little reaction to it when he did. When Draco noticed his fellow Slytherin, he grabbed Blaise's attention and motioned toward the ground.

"We have another guest," Blaise shouted out to the others in the air. "Let's say hello."

The rest of the young men landed on their brooms, save Neville who had already seen the former Death Eater approach and nervously set his hand on his wand. Draco and Blaise walked up to the young man and shook his hand each respectively.

"As I said earlier on, Theodore Nott has an invitation for today," Draco began.

"And he works with the Aurors at the Ministry," Blaise chimed in. "He is helping them track down the last of the Death Eaters, and he's one of their informants," Blaise informed them. "So, it isn't as if Theo here has the ability to publicly socialize with upstanding people such as yourselves," Blaise continued with a smile as he looked at the others. A few nods of understanding were exchanged among them. Nott stood and fidgeted uncomfortably as the two spoke. He had trouble making eye contact with the others. "And since most of us here will be entering the Auror department this time next year, we might be seeing a lot of Theo," Blaise finished.

"We?" Draco asked leaning over to look at Blaise.

He shrugged. "I thought I'd do something respectable. Can't let you have all the fun," he responded. Everyone quietly chuckled. Draco's brows rose at the new information and shook his head in disbelief. His best friend was not known for being respectable—far from it, actually. He laughed quietly to himself.

"Anyway, let's get the introductions out of the way. Nott, this is everybody. Everybody, this is Nott," Blaise said in his straight-to-the-point fashion. Draco rolled his eyes. "Let's play some Quidditch, yeah?" Everyone nodded as they mounted their brooms.

"Care to play?" Draco asked, tossing Nott a spare broom which he caught with ease. "We need another." The Slytherin nodded quietly as he looked at the others around him. None of them had been hostile and paid him little mind. A faint smile tugged at his lips as he mounted the broom and followed the others into the air.

While the girls baked in the sun, each of them conversed about things that most girls talk about. Katie spent most of her time talking about how fit Wood was. He had come to the party, and Katie was determined to lock lips with the former Gryffindor at least once before the night was through. Angelina, on the other hand, had been relatively quiet in her assessment and spoke more about George instead. They were not dating, but it was obvious they were smitten with one another just the same.

The biggest surprise came when Luna and Astoria seemed to make quick friends with one another. If there had been a side of Luna that Hermione had not seen, this was it. The two seemed to talk about nonsensical things with one another and Astoria—well, Tori, as they now called her—had listened to Luna's tales with rapt interest. She was sure that the Slytherin girl did not understand most of what Luna had said talking about Gulping Plimpies and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, but she looked like she enjoyed it just the same. It was if she had never had a true friend before. Out of all of them, Luna was the least to judge, and it was perfect that the two seemed to get on beautifully.

The two Hufflepuffs that had been abrasive at Harry's birthday party had now shed their callous demeanor. They were animated in talking about the upcoming school year. Hannah had elected to return where Susan had not. Hermione could see a touch of sadness in Hannah's eyes at mention of the subject, but she also knew that Susan had been through a lot with the death of her aunt and being compelled to attend Hogwarts in the last year under the Carrow's reign. Hannah, however, had found a kinship in Neville, from all appearances, and seemed to speak fondly of him as well. The tone in her voice make Hermione smile.

"Hermione?" Ginny called out, getting the brunette's attention. "Did you hear what we have planned?"

Hermione shook her head as the girls motioned for her to join them.

"A little bird told me that the boys were going to try to pull a prank on us sometime during the match," Angelina said, prompting everyone to looked at her to explain further. "The little bird is George who can't keep his mouth shut and likes to brag about whatever prank she is cooking up."

The girls chuckled. There was a bit of cliff along this edge of the beach where they sat and Angelina carefully surveyed the edge above them before lowering her voice to speak again. "I think George is going to convince them to fly out here and do it... whatever _it _is."

"So, we've come to a decision," Ginny said, nodding.

"Oh, my gods! I'm so excited I can't wait," Katie said with a little too much enthusiasm. She was nearly on the verge of unbridled giggles in the midst of her excitement.

"Silence her," Ginny commanded. Padma and Hannah put their hands over the former Gryffindor's mouth as she struggled.

"Do I want to know?" Hermione asked as she laughed. If the girls were planning something, she wanted in.

"It's George," Angelina said. "Use your imagination. However, I'm not waiting to find out," she added as she suspiciously looked around.

"Tell her already," Susan said, trying to keep a struggling Katie quiet.

"I don't think I can do it," Astoria said nervously.

"C'mon, Tori," Ginny whined. "Don't be a stick in the mud. Luna's going to do it," she said pointing to the Ravenclaw. Luna gave a very animated nod to the group as her eyes lit up.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione said. "Fill me in. I'm game... whatever it is."

The girls spoke in quietly amongst themselves in raised whispers, peppered with the occasional giggle here and there. Katie again became a little too excited for her own good and broke into a fit of loud giggles which led to a silencing charm being placed on her.

"What do you think they're up to?" George asked quietly as they peered over the edge. The boys pulled back so they would not be seen.

"Not sure," Harry said. "I think Ginny's planning it... whatever _it _is."

"So, are we doing this now or what, Weasley?" Draco asked.

"Naw, let them stew for a while. I don't think they've got anything planned. Just girl stuff probably," George said.

"I don't know," Blaise said, rubbing his face. "That sister of yours is sneaky."

"Aye, he has a point, George," Seamus said.

"Ickle Ginny? Come on now," George said.

Wood nodded in agreement next to him. "Aye, if this be Quidditch, that'd be one thing," Wood said. "Pranks? That's another."

"But what about the others?" Dean Thomas said. "Granger's pretty smart, you know."

"Hermione?" George laughed. "She's too uptight to play any sort of prank. No offense, Malfoy."

"None taken," Draco nodded.

"You're awfully quiet there, Neville," Blaise pointed out.

Neville scratched the back of his head. "No, I'm in on the prank, but I just know Ginny and Hermione's temper is all. Especially, Ginny." The others chuckled.

"Naw, we'll play for another hour or so and then we'll do it. Each of you remember what to do?" George asked. They all nodded.

"You lot are crazy," Nott said.

"Aye, but it's worth it," Seamus said, throwing his arm around the former Death Eater's shoulder. "See, we like 'em a little mad sometimes. Puts a wee bit of fire in them, yeh know."

Nott rolled his eyes and removed Seamus' arm from him. "I'm just here for the Firewhiskey," Nott said with a chuckle, "not to get murdered by crazy witches."

"Aye," Wood said as the others agreed.

"So, in an hour?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," George said. "So, back to it?"

"Back to it," Harry said answered, as the rest of them mounted their brooms and kicked off.

Nevile took one last look at the edge of the cliff before walking back to the pitch to join the others. Whatever the others thought about the girls, he was sure they were up to something as well. A smile broke across his face in mirthful anticipation.

As the boys flew, they egged each other on, talking trash and whatnot as such things happened on the pitch between friends. Little did they know that a sneaky group of girls were making their way over to the pitch with plans of their own. Along their route, they stopped at the tent by the cottage and hovered inside as they went over the last of their plans.

"Okay. I've got Harry. Hermione, you get Malfoy," Ginny said looking at her friend. She continued to run down the list as she looked at each of the girls. "Hannah, Neville. Angelina, George. Susan, Seamus." Ginny stopped and looked at Katie, rolling her eyes. The girl was bursting with excitement. "Katie... Wood, obviously," Ginny added sarcastically. "Tori, you get Blaise... and you can do this," she encouraged. "And Luna, you're on Dean."

"Poor Dean," Hannah snickered. Everyone laughed.

"Why do we get the Death Eater," the Patil twins protested in unison.

"Because, he's more man than any one of us can handle," Ginny brazenly lied through her teeth.

"Oh, do tell," Parvati lit up suddenly. She was immediately elbowed by her sister. "What? He's not bad looking." Padma rolled her eyes.

"They won't know what hit them," Susan said, snickering.

"Probably a Bludger, if they're lucky," Angelina said with a laugh.

"Oh, god! I don't want any of them to get hurt," Hermione said as an afterthought.

"Not backing out on us now are you?" Hannah asked, trying to keep an excited Katie still.

"No way," Hermione said emphatically. "I'm all in." Everyone chuckled.

"I'm still not—"

"Hush!" Ginny said to the Slytherin. "You can do this. We're doing this... for great justice. For Hogwarts girls everywhere!" she rallied. "Alright? No pressure. You can do this."

"Right. No pressure," Hannah snorted. "Look at the poor girl."

Astoria smiled nervously at the group. Hermione leaned over and whispered in her ear. After a moment, the girl relaxed and nodded. As the group exited the tent, Hermione leaned in to speak to Ginny.

"Give the girl a fright next time, won't you," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "She's scared shiatless, Gin."

"I'm trying to get her to relax," she said, looking at the pitch from a distance.

"You made sure to tell them to be ready with their wands, if needed, right?" Hermione asked worried.

"Of course," Ginny gasped. "I'm not trying to kill the boys. Although, we did make bets on who would fall off of their broom first."

Hermione laughed. "Please don't tell me you bet on Draco," she whined.

"No, I actually said George would be first, but I also bet that Neville would be the first to pass out," Ginny said. The two girls looked at one another for a moment and began laughing as Ginny's comment about Neville.

"I'll join you on that bet," she said, laughing.

"Katie seems to think Wood will be the first to both pass out and fall," Ginny said, shaking her head. "But she seems to forget that Wood has all those Quidditch groupies who like to expose themselves anyway. Less of a shock, you know."

"But didn't Wood like Katie back at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked under breath.

"Yes, but Katie doesn't know that," Ginny smirked. The two broke out in a fit of giggles as they joined the rest.

"We ready?" Ginny called out to the girls who now stood in a line. Each of them nodded, even Astoria relucatantly.

The boys took double takes as the girls lined up next to the pitch as one of them whistled to get their attention. In their own version of an anasyrma salute, each girl called to their respective partner and flashed their bare chests at the unsuspecting boys as soon as they had their attention. The scene that unfolded was pure chaos.

Ginny would be collecting her bet as Neville immediately passed out across the pitch. Hannah doubled over and broke out in a fit of laughter. Wood, who had quite gracefully been sailing after the Quaffle to block it, flipped on his broom midair and tumbled through one of the rings after seeing Katie. Katie gasped and quickly cast a cushioning charm to catch him softly as he he hit the ground.

"Looks like Katie's won that one," Angelina snickered but then gasped as she saw George take a Blugger to the shoulder.

Seamus, who had been at the other set of rings, catcalled at Susan who immediately blushed and replaced her top. Dean, who had been distracted by Luna, froze in the air on his broom near Seamus.

"Merlin, I'll never be able to look at that girl the same way again," Seamus said after following Dean's gaze. Dean's eyes were wide with shock.

Nott, who had been quite docile since his arrival immediately flew to the ground and began introducing himself to the twins in a gentile manner. Padma quickly covered and elbowed her sister to do the same after the Slytherin held out his hand to the two.

Astoria, who had a talk with Hermione earlier, had not done as the rest and blushed quietly as Blaise whistled at her. She may not have bared all like the others, but Blaise was taken by the sight of her regardless. She looked at Hermione, several feet away, and mouthed a silent thank you to the older girl. Hermione smiled.

Harry and Draco, who had been talking to each other in the air while looking for the Snitch, were speechless. They stared at their respective girlfriends for a moment before speaking.

"That's the best pair of Snitches I've ever seen," Draco said, smirking as he stared at Hermione. Harry nodded dumbly.

"Yours or mine, Malfoy," Harry said, his eyes never leaving Ginny. She even blew him a kiss which made the raven-haired boy blush.

"Bloody hell, Potter. I'm not looking at Red," Draco said as he reached over and smacked Harry, nearly knocking him off his broom.

"What the hell," Harry laughed as he looked back at Draco.

"You can wank off up here all day if you want, but I'm going to catch me a bloody Snitch," Draco said as he took off toward the ground. Harry thought he had the right idea and raced down to meet Ginny as well.

When Draco reached the ground, Hermione was struggling to retie her bathing top. "Hi," Draco said, smiling. "Need some help with that?" Hermione nodded as Draco dropped his broom to help. "So, remind me to tell George he's full of shit the next time he says you women are up to some girl talk."

Hermione laughed. "Were you spying on us?"

Draco held his arms around her after he finished tying her top back into place. "Maybe. Again, George's idea."

"And maybe you should thank George for this," Hermione smirked. Draco looked at her confused. "Apparently, he bragged a little too loud about having a prank planned and Angelina overheard him."

"Ah," Draco said before turning over his shoulder to look at the older Weasley. "Thank you, George," he yelled out.

"Aw, you called me George. I didn't know you cared, Malfoy," he said but then winced as Angelina fawned over him, looking at his shoulder. Draco made a rude gesture at him and then laughed.

Hermione looked out toward the pitch where Katie was fawning over Wood. "Is he going to be alright?" she asked.

"I'd be more worried about Neville," Susan said laughing. Both Hermione and Draco frowned at the Hufflepuff before looking out across the pitch. "Hannah's forgotten to fasten her top, and poor Neville's come to twice now and passed out each time. She's fussing over him now." Draco and Hermione burst into laughter looking over at Neville.

"Looks like Nott's doing alright," Hermione said, laughing. Draco looked over and noticed the Slytherin on the other side of the pitch with one twin on each arm.

"I think the game is a bust, Drake," Blaise said, walking up to the couple with Astoria on his arm. The girl blushed and then smiled.

"Aye, I don't think I can get on a broom again after that," Seamus said, joining the group. "Dean's still trying to suss himself over Luna. I think he's still in shock." Everyone looked up into the air to see Dean still hovering on his broom, motionless.

"And it's no wonder," Harry said, covering his eyes with his hand as he pointed in her direction.

"Oh, Merlin," Ginny said under her breath. Cupping her hands around her mouth she yelled, "Luna! You can put it back on now."

Luna covered herself and was fastening her bathing suit as she walked toward them. All of the boys standing around had trouble looking at her. "Malfoy, did you know you have an infestation of Wrackspurts above your pitch? You've got the biggest one I've ever seen."

Everyone looked at Luna dumbfounded for a moment as the boys exchanged glances. The gears in their heads began to turn slowly. Hermione took one look at Draco and her eyes widened.

"Don't," she warned under her breath while shaking her head.

Draco wrapped his hand over Hermione's mouth as he spoke to Luna, "I've got the biggest one you've ever seen, huh? Interesting." Each of the boys fought a fierce battle against laughter, holding at mild snickers instead. "Care to describe it?"

Harry buried his face into the crook of Ginny's neck as his shoulders shook. Seamus and Blaise were waving wildly behind Luna trying to get Draco to stop.

"Well, it's hard to describe, really," Luna said dreamily. "I mean, it's just everywhere. Daddy would just love to see it. For research, you know." She paused as she looked above the pitch. "It's just so big!"

Draco said, trying to remain serious, "Well, you seem to be an expert on these types of... infestations." Luna nodded emphatically in agreement.

Whatever composure Seamus and Blaise had was now forgotten. The two boys went running to the far end of the pitch and broke out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Hermione elbowed Draco in the gut while Harry paused for a moment to look at the Slytherin but immediately broke out in a fit of laughter of his own. Hermione began to pull Draco away from the pitch by his ear.

"Ow! Woman!" Draco yelled out.

Hermione spoke to him, lowering her voice, "If you expect to continue what we started this morning, you will behave yourself." Draco snapped to attention. "I swear, making those comments to Luna," she said, wagging her finger at him. "What's wrong with you?" she admonished before rolling her eyes. "I'd have you apologize, but I doubt she'd know what you were talking about."

"That's the point," Draco pointed out but immediately regretted it. His eyes widened as Hermione narrowed hers. He could hear the other boys laughing at him from a distance.

"You will be nice to Luna." Hermione looked at at him sternly whilst, waiting for some sort of affirmation.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes... please?" he asked with a smirk. Hermione smacked Draco on the shoulder and turned on her heel in a huff and started back toward the beach.

Draco ran after her and dropped to his knees in front of her, "Yes! Oh woman of mine. I worship the ground you walk on," he said with a mock plea. Hermione fought to hide her smile as she waited for him to continue.

Catcalls and whistles erupted from the pitch.

"Are yeh proposin' there, Malfoy?" Seamus yelled out. A burst of laughter exploded from the pitch.

Draco immediately shot to his feet and sobered at Seamus' words. "I promise to be nice to Luna," he said.

Hermione patted the side of his face. "Good boy," she said with a smile and then gave him a peck on the cheek.

Seamus called out to them as they walked back to the pitch. "So, did she say yes?" Seamus appeared to laugh at his own joke, but he was alone. Now one else was laughing when they saw the look on their faces. Whatever the Gryffindor said, it hit close to home.

"Shut up, Finnigan," Hermione snapped and then shook off the strange stares they were receiving. "Alright. Draco and I are going swimming down on the beach. Join us if you want."

The group watched as Draco and Hermione walked hand in hand toward the beach. It was obvious their sudden change in behavior caused a somber mood to settled over the party. The only person in the group who knew the discomfort they were feeling would have been Blaise. Draco had filled his best friend in on the details of the contract that night on the pitch after Potter and Seamus had passed out. In his drunken rant, Draco admitted to him how much he loved the girl and would have asked her right then and there to marry him, but he was too stubborn for his own good and wanted to defy his mother instead. Blaise sighed as he looked at the two and then turned and smiled at Astoria who looked fondly at him. He was thankful that the pair had allowed her to come today. He might have had whorish ways with women in the past, but Astoria was different and for the first time, he understood what Draco saw in Hermione.

As the group followed the couple toward the beach, they soon found that whatever sullen mood the two had been in moments before was now gone. They watched as Draco carried Hermione into the water and dumped her into the surf as shrieks and peals of laughter erupted from the girl. Chatter began to take place once more as the mood lightened on the pathway to the sand below.

If it had been any indication of how well the get together had been going, most found themselves having fun and didn't noticed as the sun started to dip below the horizon. Tinky had come and gone, notifying them of dinner but the group of friends had not bothered to move to the cliff above. It was not until later that a few began to complain of hunger and meandered toward the tent for dinner. Tinky, who had taken a week to master cooking on the grill prided herself in her efforts as she served various grilled meats along with other dishes. Draco had wanted to do it himself, but the elf insisted, saying it would be an honor to try something new that her Muggle-born mistress enjoyed.

After they were pleasantly full, George and Harry made a fire out by the pitch as others helped pitch tents for their overnight stay. With alcohol plenty, no one wanted to try to complete the task totally pissed and knackered from the long day. Seamus, per tradition, broke out the Firewhiskey as Draco opened an ice chest filled with his favorite Muggle beer. The jovial atmosphere of the party continued as others drank and talked amongst themselves.

Hermione leaned against Draco as they quietly watched their friends. Draco was well into his third beer and had already had two glasses of Firewhiskey when Blaise excused himself to escort Astoria home. He was not gone long and returned a short time later.

Luna, who had nursed a glass of Firewhiskey herself, decided to take a stroll up to the castle ruins. She was curious about the ghosts she had seen earlier in the day when she had slipped away for a mid-afternoon stroll and wanted to try to talk to them once more. Most of the group shrugged her off and dismissed her musings as nonsense, but Draco and Hermione smiled at each other, knowing the truth of her words.

Neville, who had finally recovered from the girls' prank, had come out of his shell as he himself had nursed more than a few beers and a glass of Firewhiskey courtesy of Seamus. Hannah looked quite sloshed herself as she leaned against Neville as he had his arm around her.

Katie Bell and Oliver Wood had disappeared at some point. Hermione could only assume that Katie was getting her planned snog out of the former Gryffindor and laughed at the thought. Even though the keeper had fallen from his broom unscathed, he was delighted over the attention the girl paid him and exaggerated his injuries just so she would fawn over him more.

George and Angelina had decided to leave early. Due to his inability to execute his perfectly planned prank from earlier, he sulked most of the evening until the dark-skinned girl had enough and took the remaining Weasley twin home. He was also in a state of melancholy, having missed his brother, and she thought it best that the two have some time alone whilst away from others.

Seamus, Dean, and Susan were having an animated discussion. About what, Hermione was unsure. At one point, Seamus braved the girl's wrath as he stole a peck on her cheek only to have Dean laugh in an uproar as the girl's hand connected with Seamus' face. Whatever the altercation might have been, it was easily forgotten as they were all laughing and joking again moments later.

Nott, who had seemed inseparable from the Patil twins, walked them to their tent and bid them goodnight before returning to his own. Blaise joked with the fellow Slytherin about being a respectable gentleman which earned Blaise a stern look and a hearty shove before the former Death Eater disappeared into the tent followed by Blaise.

Harry and Ginny, who had gotten rather cozy, looked at Hermione and smiled. The three exchanged smiles and laughed as Hermione looked at Draco. He had started to fall asleep against her, and waking him up, she nudged Draco to stand so she could take him inside which he did begrudgingly. As the two walked from the campsite, Hermione struggled to keep Draco upright as they walked toward the cottage. As they staggered, a few whistles emanated from around the fire to which Draco turned suddenly, giving the guests a sloppy grin and a quick thumbs up that were met with additional chortles.

Harry, who had taken it easy that evening, leaned into Ginny to speak to her, "How much you want to bet that Malfoy passes out as soon as he hits the bed?" Ginny laughed.

"You think he'll make it that far? Double the bet she has to levitate him up the stairs," Ginny countered.

"You're on, Weasley," Harry said as he shook hands with his girlfriend. The two laughed.

As if their assessment was true, Hermione nearly had to levitate Draco up the stairs when they made it inside. At the last minute, Tinky came to assist and did the deed for her. Thanking the elf, she sighed as she looked at the young man who was passed out on the bed. She was disappointed and had hoped to continue what they had started that morning before guests arrived. Vanishing Draco's clothes, she covered him with a blanket and tucked him in before going downstairs to retrieve the potions she knew he would eventually need. Grabbing each a Pain Relieving Potion and another for his imminent hangover, she returned upstairs to find Draco curiously absent from the bed and water running in the bathroom. She pushed the door open and found Draco sitting in the tub, relaxing.

"I thought you passed out," Hermione said somewhat bewildered. She was shocked that he seemed sober and alert.

"And I thought you wanted to continue where we left off this morning," he said with a mild inebriated smirk.

Hermione shook her head and laughed as she slipped off her clothes and joined Draco in the water.

"Somehow, I think you read my mind."

* * *

**A/N:** Had a few nasty PMs about this chapter when I first posted it saying it was all OOC to the characters and my story. Anyone who has never done a devil-may-care off the cuff wild antic as a late-teen/young adult will understand their actions. Those who throw the biggest fit, dare I say you doth protest too much. I make no apologies for what I've written. If you still have an issue with it. Deal.


	28. C28: The Throws of Passion

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**  
The Throws of Passion

Hermione settled into the water and carefully watched Draco from the other side. Neither had approached one another, and only the exchange of coy smiles took place before Draco closed his eyes and leaned back in the water to relax once more.

"I thought you were drunk," she said after a time. Hermione pushed an errant bubble along the surface of the water waiting for him to answer.

Draco looked up and opened one eye. "Sobering potion. Took the edge off some," he stated simply before closing both eyes and leaning back once more.

Hermione had not lied when she admitted playfully her intent to continue what they had started that morning. If it was any indication of how she felt physically, she shivered at the memory of his inventive use of the Bubble-Head Charm. Biting her lip and closing her eyes, she marinated in the sensation of anticipation of his touch, blissfully reliving the memory of his lips on her. Whilst Draco had made her call out his name among gods, Merlin, and others—more loudly than intended, no less— she definitely wanted a repeat performance, if not more.

Despite her rush of hormonal excitement, Hermione was still apprehensive over the prospect of losing her virginity. The question she had asked herself a thousand times over had been whether or not she was ready, and the matter had not been taken lightly. Obviously, there had been moments between them where they had been close, including a few mornings as of late where they had stopped themselves entirely before it could go any further. It was like her to over-think most things, and the subject of sex with Draco was no different. She was responsible and prepared in the clinical sense, but emotionally, she had no idea what to expect which caused her some initial reluctance.

Filing through her erratic thoughts, Hermione looked over fondly at Draco. He appeared to be relaxed and without care whilst nerves festered in her; the seeds of self-consciousness were growing. Hermione knew that she would not be his first—at least from what she assumed—and figured that if this was going to happen, she would have to rely on him to help quell any remaining uncertainty. This was more than just hormones. there was love involved which made what they were about to do all the more important to her.

Whilst Hermione fought a battle between an array of mixed emotions, Draco had been internalizing one of his own. One of the things that Draco had been adept in was masking his. He had made a promise to himself not to hide what he was feeling from her, but he had grown insecure over the thought of being with her alone that night. In reality, it had been the reason why he resorted to liquid courage instead. Whilst it was no secret that Hermione would not be his first, he was certainly less experienced than rumors had led others to believe. His sexual history had been stunted to one, possibly two people, and self-doubt began to nag at him from within.

For Draco, he lost his virginity to an American witch vacationing with her family in Italy before his sixth-year. His mother knew he would have to take the Dark Mark before summer's end and had sent him out of the country for a few weeks before he was to return and commit to a life as a Death Eater. The girl, who he had randomly met during his visit, had developed some sort of affection for him that he did not quite understand, but feelings were never reciprocated despite what she had manifested for him on her own. Whilst he had enjoyed the act of sex itself, it had served as nothing more than a last fleeting tumble of adolescent curiosity and as an outlet to relieve the stress of his impending life to follow. It certainly had not been anything that he would relish to experience again unless he was with someone he deeply cared for or perhaps even loved. Nevertheless, at the time, his future seemed bleak, and the act only seemed like the natural step to take since the witch had been willing and offered herself to him.

As for his second experience, there were significant doubts that it ever took place at all. Pansy, during sixth-year, had tried to convince him that they had done the deed after waking up next to him one morning despite both being fully clothed. He recalled participating in a night of heavy drinking with Blaise after his friend had snuck in a couple of bottles of Firewhiskey for the two. He didn't remembered much other than Pansy trying to make an awkward attempt to seduce him in the middle of the Slytherin common room. When he failed to reciprocate, he vaguely recalled her turning to another boy nearby instead. Draco was sure that if the pug-faced harpy had actually slept with anyone that night, it had been with someone other than him, yet in spite of the fact, she had tried to convince him of it just the same. He shuddered at the revulsion and tried to dismiss the thought. Right now, there was someone better waiting for him mere inches away. He was determined to act now before the moment escaped them.

Opening his eyes and looking directly at her, Draco observed that Hermione had assumed the same posture that he had taken earlier. She appeared to be resting, with her eyes closed, leaning back in the water. Taking a slow, deep breath, he glided to the spot next to her. His movement in the water caught her attention. With her eyes open, Hermione smiled faintly, leaning her head against his shoulder once he had settled next to her.

"I don't suppose your stomach feels like a herd of centaurs are running through it?" Hermione asked suddenly as she felt her face begin to burn.

Fighting his own blush, Draco responded, "I was thinking more along the lines of a Horntail, actually. But centaurs work as well." He smiled and chuckled nervously as he felt a set of shaking fingertips entwine with his as Hermione latched onto his hand. They had not looked at one another since she had leaned against him.

Draco was convinced that the act of sex was supposed to be as easy as it had been his first time. How many times had he and Hermione nearly failed to stop in the heat of the moment? As of late, too many. Regardless of earlier passion and intent, now that the act was anticipated and planned, it was if the world stilled on its axis and all confidence had been sucked from the room. The situation was pure irony, and the sardonic laughter that escaped his lips shocked Hermione. She pulled away slightly to look at him, frowning when she did. Draco smirked for a moment, shaking his head, and snaked his arm around Hermione to pull her in close.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Come here," he ordered softly whilst quickly maneuvering under her as he pulled her into his lap. Hermione timidly straddled him, her legs coming to rest on either side of his. He noticed the deep blush radiating fro her cheeks and smiled before brushing a lock away from her face. "Nothing, really. It just seems a bit ironic is all," he answered her, without a second thought.

"What's ironic?" she asked, barely able to look at him.

"Are you going to look at me or avoid me all night?" he asked with a warm smile.

Draco gently turned her focus to him by one finger on her chin and placed a chaste kiss to her lips before pulling away. Hermione could detect the faint smell of Firewhiskey that still lingered on his breath and wrinkled her nose for a moment before he continued.

"And was that a rhetorical question? Or do I really need to explain?" Draco asked, staring at her as he brushed another wet lock of hair from her face. Hermione shrugged as a knowing smile twitched at one corner of her mouth. "Just as I thought," he said, pulling her forward to lean against him. She rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed into him.

"I didn't want this to be awkward," she said with a hint of regret, sure that she was ruining the mood quite effectively.

"Neither did I," he admitted before letting out a long sigh. "But I'm content like this," he continued as he gently brushed his fingertips along her arm. "Of course, if you get the uncontrollable urge to have your way with me, I wouldn't turn you away," Draco said with a smile as he felt Hermione giggle against him.

"Are you always going to joke when things are awkward between us?" she asked without accusation or malice. She had absentmindedly begun to trace patterns on his chest with her fingers as she nuzzled against his neck. He began to run his fingers up and down the small of her back in response without thinking.

"Probably. I like to see you smile. Besides, I think you implied you were nervous?" he questioned softly before kissing her forehead.

"I think you did as well," she added.

Draco chuckled and agreed wordlessly with a nod.

"So, what would make the great Draco Malfoy less nervous in a situation like this?" Hermione asked, trying to lighten the mood between them.

Draco mulled over her question for a moment before answering.

"You," he finally answered. "Talking dirty to me, of course." A wide grin split his face as he relived an earlier memory.

Hermione gasped and looked up at him. "Really, Draco?" she questioned in disbelief before rolling her eyes and settling back against him.

"Yes," he said with a chuckle. "What's wrong with talking dirty to me? You didn't seem to have a problem with it earlier this morning," he pointed out, smirking.

"Don't remind me. Harry and Ginny heard everything," she mumbled whilst burying her face into his neck to hide her embarrassment.

Draco burst out laughing. "So, that's why Potter was acting so strange," he exclaimed with newfound understanding. "Let me guess. Red tried to pry you for every detail?"

"Yes," she said with a frustrated groan. "I didn't spill any, though."

"What? You missed a prime opportunity uphold my reputation! How could you not tell her?" he joked. Hermione rolled her eyes as he laughed. Draco folded his arms around her. "So, back to this whole talking dirty thing," he said, continuing his efforts to navigate back to the original subject.

"Are you still on about that? This is me we're talking about. Are you sure you don't mean nerdy?"

"Can it be both?" Draco asked, wagging his brows as she looked at him. Hermione tried to suppress a laugh and shook her head instead. Draco smiled as he gently pulled her face to his by her chin. "Oh, come on now, Hermione. You in that skimpy Hogwarts uniform reciting seductively from your favorite book? It'd be a complete turn on for me, and you know it," he said in a light tone before quickly kissing her nose with a chuckle.

Driven by sudden inspiration at the idea, Hermione nuzzled up beside Draco's ear, bringing her lips close. Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, Hermione began to recite in a seductive voice, quietly next to him. Even if it had only been a joke, she was bound to play his game.

"The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded in 990 A.D.," she began.

"Oh... my... god," Draco muttered under his breath as he began to laugh. Hermione forcefully grabbed his chin and with it, his attention.

"Quiet!" she ordered, narrowing her eyes for a moment before licking her lips to continue. Hermione leaned in, running trail of kisses along his jaw line before speaking again. "Hogwarts was founded by Helga Hufflepuff," she continued, her voice breathy and drawn. She nipped and tugged at his ear slowly before continuing her dissertation. "Rowena Ravenclaw," she added. The rolling sensation of her tongue at each word created waves of vibration against the hairs of his neck. "Godric Gryffindor," she continued slowly, this time with a low primal growl against his ear. "And Salazar Slytherin," she finished, drawing out the name with a sustained sensual hiss as it caressed each word.

Draco was rapt with attention. Whilst he had only been joking with her earlier, he developed a new appreciation for his girlfriend's impromptu history lesson. Her voice and movements against him— whether Hermione realized it or not—had the desired effect. For Draco, she was certainly no Professor Binns.

"Are you paying attention?" she asked sternly, breaking the glaze that had settled over his unfocused stare. He nodded dumbly as she continued. "Good. I'm not done," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder before adjusting herself in his lap. Draco could have swore he heard her emit a small gasp as she had brushed up against him. He certainly had a stifle a groan himself and resist the urge to grab onto her as well.

"Continue," he choked out. Hermione pressed her finger to his lips to silence him before leaning in and taking the lobe of one of his ears in her teeth, tugging slightly. Draco's breath hitched as he thought he heard her hum in satisfaction at his response.

"As you know," she continued, leaning away from him whilst steadying herself upright, "the school is located in the mountains of Scotland." Draco stared at her bare chest for a moment before he felt her take his hand and guide it to cup her breast. "As I said, mountains, Draco," she repeated. He nodded dumbly again as he attempted to squeeze the flesh that rested in his palm. "I can't continue if you refuse to focus," she said to him.

"Yes, Ma'am," Draco said with a sloppy grin. "So bossy," he added with a wink.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle for a moment. "It's an interactive history lesson. So, pay attention," she smirked.

Draco perked up. "So, when do we get to the show and tell part?"

"Huh... and here I thought show and tell was just a muggle thing," she muttered thoughtfully. She immediately dismissed the notion when she saw Draco shake his head in response. "Obviously not. In any case, what could you possible want to show me?"

"My wand?" he replied cheekily.

"Oh, god!" Hermione blurted out, laughing. She quickly ruffled his hair and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Later," she added quickly against his ear with a smile.

"Now," he growled against hers.

Hermione shook her head and tutted at him before biting her lip and pulling away. She smiled as Draco groaned in protest.

"History lesson first," Hermione said studiously. "Where was I? Oh, yes. Location."

"Mountains of Scotland," Draco said mesmerized as his focus went back to caressing her naked form. His mouth twitched with a mischievous grin as his fingertips traced the soft skin of her breasts. Stopping for a moment, he brushed his thumbs across their peaks, eliciting a small gasp from her as she ground her hips against him.

Driving her to distraction, Draco leaned into her and began to draw lines with his tongue down her throat, stopping to nip the flesh at its base. Her eyes closed as she felt his strong arms wrap tight around her, pulling her closer to him. Whatever thoughts about history lessons and purposeful teasing, they were now fleeting as Draco began his advances to please her. A moan escaped her as his lips as he navigated to her breasts again and was followed by a faint whimper as he took her in his mouth and sucked eagerly. His hands had come to rest under her bum as he shifted her up his thighs. Hermione now felt every inch of his arousal as she pressed fully against him in the water. She inhaled sharply as he rubbed his length against her on instinct. This was certainly the point where she had resigned herself to stop many times before, but now she had no intention of stopping and neither did he.

Through their exploration of one another, her lips found his. Each battled for dominance as heat and urgency grew between them. His tongue parted her lips as he dipped himself into her. Hermione had begun to rock steadily against him with wanton need as the resulting sensation of herself sliding against him began to build. Rotating her hips, Draco hands immediately shot to her waist to steady her.

If you had asked Draco to recall the passing of the day, he would be remiss to remember any details. For now, all that was before him was Hermione. The taste of her lips and skin were the only imprint left upon him as her movements drove him mad with desire. She made teasing him an art form, and most times, Draco enjoyed it. However, tonight she would have to make good on her intentions; his urge to remain a gentleman was dwindling. As she continued her pace against him, Draco called her name several times as his voice shook in soft desperation, begging her to stop. He spoke against her lips as she continued to assault his, "Sweetheart, if you keep doing that—"

His words were silenced by her mouth recapturing his. Hands that had once rested against his shoulders to steady herself were now fisted through his hair, pulling him ever closer to her. He hummed against her and tried in vain to stop her momentarily but found the task difficult. Draco began to lift her from him slightly and only the absence of intimate contact between the two had lessened their advance toward one another.

"What?" she asked quickly as her kisses slowed to sweet pecks. "I thought that—" Her breath was heavy, and she did not continue.

Draco nodded against her as his breath labored with excitement. "I do, but—" Draco tried to respond, only to be assaulted by her lips once more.

Hermione moaned into his mouth and then whimpered as he thrust his hand between them to entice pleasure from her. Under his touch, she was certain she would be brought to the precipice to fall once or twice before she took the final plunge with him. Realization dawned on her why he had asked her to slow down. Had she not, it was certain he would have climaxed before her. He knew this, and she resigned herself to follow his lead... albeit reluctantly.

As she pulled her lips from his, she smiled as her cutaneous senses relished the contact and motion of his fingertips as they teased against her. Her eyes closed, she and found herself bathed in the sensation of floating as every nerve in her body quivered with pleasure. When her eyes opened, she saw a pair of mercurial silver staring deeply into her. The depth of desire that bore into her took her breath away, ceasing for a moment before finding it again. Blinking only once, her eyes never moved from his.

Pulling her closer, Draco kissed her at her pulse point and whispered against her skin, "Did you want to take this to the other room?"

Hermione shook her head quickly as her fingertips raked through his locks. He had felt movement, but had not looked at her.

"Yes?" he asked against her collarbone before kissing it.

"No," she blurted urgently, her breathing irregular as his hand glided over her center once more. Draco chuckled as she trembled and pressed her form to him. Her breaths had become short gasps as he quickened the pace of his hand along her sensitive buds whilst gently teasing inside her. She had become delirious and whispered barely perceptible words in his ear. It was now or never, he decided, as he took himself in hand and glided into her slowly. She frowned for a moment before offering an audible whimper of discomfort as her slid fully into her. Draco reminded himself to breathe as he felt her walls press around him.

Hermione, on the other hand, had not been anticipating the sudden move. By all accounts, based on what she had read and what Ginny had told her, it should have hurt, yet there was only mild discomfort. She had been near climax and ready to let go but was taken by surprise when he had entered her gently instead. Draco looked at her as he pulled her into a tender kiss.

"You alright?" he whispered against her lips. She nodded for a moment before pressing her forehead to his.

Hermione closed her eyes to focus on adjusting herself to him. The bevy of new sensations now overwhelmed her. Opening her eyes and focusing her gaze on him, her fingertips danced slow trails down the nape of his neck as she lifted herself from him to test the sensation of movement. Hermione heard Draco's breath intake sharply in response as she allowed him to fill her once more.

"I think you're going to be the death of me," he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. His breath was thick and tickled along her neck as he spoke. A short, giddy laugh escaped her lips.

Despite how much she was enjoying the moment, Hermione was beginning to regret not agreeing to his earlier question. Whilst their frolic in the water would be considered an erotic interlude for most experienced couples, for them—and especially her—the situation started to become awkward as Hermione did not know what to do next. Likewise, Draco had never intended to take it this far, at least not here, but now that they had, even he was a bit bemused over the situation. Hermione mumbled incoherently against his neck.

"What was that?" he asked softly.

"I should have said yes earlier," she said lifting her face to his. As she spoke Draco gently lifted Hermione from him, thrusting gently back into her before stilling once more. She emitted a small gasp as her eyes widened.

"To what?" he asked, kissing the side of her neck.

"Bed," she answered with a single word. Her breathing was still deep and heavy but had slowed considerably from earlier. It hitched suddenly as Draco brushed his fingertips along the swell of her breasts and then along their hardened peaks.

"We still can," he mumbled against her flesh as he gently trailed a series of small pecks long her collarbone.

"I don't want to ruin the moment," she began to protest softly. She nuzzled the side of her face along his as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Hermione felt Draco shake his head.

"You won't," he said and began to lift her from him. Hermione acquiesced and felt a sudden void as the two separated. Standing in the water, he pulled her up with him and kissed her nose as he held her to him. "Don't scream," he said suddenly in her ear.

"Scream?"

No sooner than the question left her mouth, Draco picked up Hermione and tossed her over his shoulder. A small squeal escaped her at the sudden movement followed by a fit of giggles. Whilst Draco had swept Hermione off her feet this way many times, never had she had this fantastic of a view before. Hermione began to hum in approval over his bare backside as he stepped over the rim of the bath, escaping through the door to the other room with her.

"Nice arse," Hermione said, giggling.

"What?" Draco had not heard what she said, too focused on their destination.

Hermione smacked his backside once and giggled as he let out a yelp. He pinched hers in response and laughed as he quickened his pace toward the bed, dropping her on it with one swift motion. Draco quickly recovered and prowled over her on all fours, dropping kisses along her neck as she started to protest.

"We're all wet," she said.

"That's the point," he mumbled against her skin. She laughed at his cheeky reply. "We can dry off later," he added between soft kisses over her skin.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and began to erupt in giggles as each contact made by his lips tickled her.

"Focus," he commanded lightly, placing a lingering kiss on her lips as his gaze settled on her.

"I am," she whispered before biting her lip with anticipation as she met his eyes.

Taking in the sight of him hovering over her, she glided her hands down his sides, lingering for a moment at his hips before she ran them up his torso, testing the muscles beneath. Her brown eyes brightened as a faint smile tugged at the corner of her lips. It had been both demure and seductive, enticing him to whatever awaited within her.

Not passing on the invitation, Draco forced his knee between hers. She closed her eyes and felt as he parted her legs before pressing himself against her. He cupped her face with his hand, brushing his thumb across her lips in a slow caress as if to trace her smile. As his fingertips left her face, he traced the length of her body in slow motion, memorizing every curve and valley of her skin. Hermione let out a low, drawn-out groan of frustration as his fingers danced lower and moaned softly as his lips traced a path along her shoulder and across her breasts, pausing for a moment as his tongue swirled lines at their sensitive peaks, before continuing on.

Finding her center once more, she whimpered and cried out as he began to add fuel to a familiar burn, his fingertips pushing and stroking inside her. The coolness of the air that lingered on her wet skin and the low, throaty growl that reverberated against her ear in response to her cries had caused her flesh prick and tingle against the sensation of air and sound. Whatever interruption took place earlier, it was easily forgotten as controlled breathing turned erratic once more. It did not take much to bring either of them back to the throws of unbridled passion.

With her hand trembling, she attempted to guide him to her but was stopped suddenly when he took her hand briefly in his, entwining his fingers with hers for a moment before letting go. Heated kisses met her mouth as he cupped her face. He begged entrance as he parted her lips with his, and she granted it willingly. Wrapping her arms around him, she arched her back, pulling him close. Whatever she was, Draco could not get enough of her and wanted more.

Feeling his excitement against her, Hermione began to rock her hips gently against his, reminiscent of her motions earlier. He lips gravitated to the curve of her neck as he felt her raced pulse and began to nip and suck at her with urgent response. Hermione hummed with approval as they explored one another, hands and lips roaming, discovering every inch of flesh exposed in a game of forbidden conquest. It was a game that neither won nor lost. Instead the reward was each other, and they relished it.

Pushing him to the edge of control, she rhythmically rocked against his length as a flutter of excitement threatened to spill from her. He pulled away to only to guide and gently push himself into her, nearly forgetting to breath again as she took him in. The pace she had created slowed to nothingness as she revisited the sensation of him filling her once more. After momentary stillness, she writhed beneath him as he began to move, her every muscle tightening and trembling in response as he did so. Matching his slow and deliberate pace, they drifted into the throws of a passionate embrace from which they would not recover. Her begging moans and whimpers drove him wild as he uttered her name repeatedly in a single prayer. Letting go of everything, she came undone beneath him as he lost himself in her.

The only sound that permeated the room after was their raspy, acerbic breaths as Draco came to rest his full weight on top of her. Her legs wrapped around him as she held him close. Closing her eyes, Hermione tried to sort through her sex-addled brain to analyze what had just happened between them but found it difficult. She only felt two distinct things at that moment: euphoria and love.

Not wanting to crush her under his weight, Draco rolled the two so Hermione came to rest on top of him. He had felt every twitch and spasm as the muscles in his body began to give way to post-coital respite and knew sleep would follow soon after. The day had been long and eventful; and coupled with the remaining alcohol that still lingered in his veins, he was exhausted. Despite the ache for sleep that his body now craved, he smiled at the thought of what just transpired with the woman now draped over him.

"Well," Hermione started with a sudden cough, "that certainly wasn't by the book."

Draco lifted his head to look at her with one brow raised. "You read a book? On sex?" It was more statement than a question.

Hermione lifted her head to look at him, resting her chin against his chest. "Yes. Why wouldn't I?" she answered as if it would have been ridiculous not to.

Draco threw his head back into his pillow and began to laugh as he pulled her close. "Merlin, I love you." He wanted to kiss her, but his body was unwilling to move.

Sensing his exhaustion, Hermione slid up his body and gently pressed her lips to his. "I love you, too," she whispered against them as a chill raced over her skin.

"Cold?" he asked softly when he felt her shiver. She nodded against him in quiet response.

Pulling at whatever free edge of cover he could find, he draped the quilt he found over them. Whilst wrapped in the a new warmth, the edges of sleep began to find Draco. He listened as Hermione's breathing had finally settled into a familiar pattern, and after a moment, he discovered that sleep was finding her as well. Giving her one last kiss, he silently motioned his hand through the air, killing any remaining light in the room and allowing them to settle in darkness until morning.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG.. smut.


	29. C29: The Morning After

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**  
The Morning After

Upon waking the next morning, Draco tried to move. He groaned at the penetrating light that filled the room before recognizing the weight that pinned him down. Realizing that Hermione was asleep on top of him, he quickly flashed back to the night before and rubbed his head trying to stave off the throb began to pulse there. Every muscle in his body was sore, and he groaned under her weight.

He attempted to wake her by calling out her name. His voice was dry and gravelly as he spoke. There was no response, and he cleared his throat to speak her name again. On his third attempt, her hand shot up and smacked his face as she searched to get her bearings. On the fourth call, Hermione managed to lift her head, peeling her face from his chest as she did so.

"Ow," she groaned, blinking her eyes against the light.

Even though he was not fully awake yet, he could see the disheveled mess that Hermione was on top of him. Draco chuckled as her looked at her.

"Now that's a sight I haven't see in a while," he said whilst grabbing an indiscernible lock of hair. He continued to chuckle as she frowned beneath her bushy mane.

"What?" she asked, her voice scratchy and rough.

"I haven't seen frizz like that in years," he laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned as she planted her face against his chest once more. "C'mon, I need to get up," he said nudging her gently.

Hermione groaned as she rolled off of him, dragging the encapsulating blanket with her. Every muscle in her body ached but in a satisfying way. She was still tired with a non-existent urge to move. However, exerting what little effort she could, she rolled to her stomach and mumbled incoherent words into her pillow. The morning after awkwardness began to creep over her as she shook off sleep, and she didn't want to look at Draco just yet. He had not asked her what was said, or if he understood, he had not said anything. Instead, Hermione felt the bed shift next to her as he moved and was surprised when he gave her a quick peck on the back of her neck after pushing her hair aside. She smiled into her pillow as he slipped from the bed and turned her focus to catch sight of his fleeting form. Moments later, she heard the shower in the other room turn on.

Dragging herself from the bed, Hermione wrapped herself in one of his old button-down shirts and followed in his footsteps to join him. Pausing to look at herself in the mirror, she gasped at the sight of herself. Her hair was beyond any mess she had ever imagined, and her drool caked cheek was red from the imprint of being stuck to Draco's skin earlier. Pulling back her hair, she frowned and then groaned in frustration as she saw the full extent of her boyfriend's handiwork. Her neck was littered with love bites that seemed to have no end. At this point, she only hoped she had done equal damage to the young man in the shower. If her memory served well, then it was certain that both would need concealment charms to mask the evidence of last night's affair.

Peeling off his shirt, Hermione slipped into the shower with Draco. He turned around quickly as he heard the sudden tear of the curtain behind him. The startled look that crossed his face softened when he saw her. Lathering himself, he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before turning back into the spray. Hermione smiled for a moment before wrapping her arms around him, giving him a short but meaningful hug. She had feared the moment would be awkward and that he would want a repeat performance of the night before if she joined him. Relief washed over her as she found that he wanted nothing more than her quiet company as they bathed.

Switching places with her, Draco helped Hermione with her hair under the water. As he helped work her hair, he began to talk to her.

"You alright?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes closed as she let the warm spray wash over her aching muscles. "A little sore and tired but good," she replied.

Draco reached around and hugged her before placing a kiss on her forehead. He reached for her shampoo and continued to help Hermione with her hair. She closed her eyes and relished the sensation as he massaged the soap through it. She gave a content moan, reflective of the wave of relaxation that washed over her. Draco chuckled.

"Do we need to make sure everyone's up?" Hermione asked, her eyes still closed as she enjoyed the sensation of his fingertips as they worked her hair.

"No. Potter and Blaise are handling the wakeup call. Everyone's chipping in to clean up as well. It's out of our hands," he said before pressing his lips to hers for a moment before directing her under the spray.

"You know, you should do this more often. It feels good," she commented as he continued to run his fingers through her hair. Draco let out a long pained sigh. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him whilst noticing his face full of sad longing. "What's wrong?" she asked, frowning.

"Well, Miss Granger, you are Head Girl and will be in your dorm, and I will be in mine. I don't see us being able to do this very often once school starts. Showers and such, at least," he said regretfully.

"We'll make time," Hermione said without worry. She smiled at him as she cupped his cheek for a brief moment, looking at him tenderly. Hermione knew things would change for them once school resumed. Not wanting to think about it, she tried to give him reassurance instead.

"So, I get to have my way with you in random broom closets, then?" he quipped playfully.

"No."

"Oh, come on. You're whittling down my short list of Granger fantasies here," he said in mock petulance as he pouted. "Indulge me a little?" he asked as his eyes twinkled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and closed them again. This time he had begun to rub a second round of soap through her hair, and she resigned herself to enjoy the moment without thinking of anything else.

"Just one broom closet?" he begged quietly as he pressed close to her. He had not expected her modesty to allow her to cave despite his own desire to fulfill such a vivid fantasy, but he would test how far he could push the request just the same.

"Sure," she said without much protest.

Draco was nonplussed. Taking it for what it was, he promised himself to hold her to her word even if he had to use a Pensive to help her recall her agreement to such a deal. He grinned wickedly to himself at the thought of his girlfriend—skimpy uniform, broom closet, and all. However, before getting overly aroused or giving her the chance to rescind, he quickly moved on from the subject.

"Sorry about your neck," he said apologetically as his fingertips brushed alongside it. Hermione opened her eyes as a playful smile curled her lips.

"Sorry about yours as well," she smirked. "We're well matched, I think," Hermione added, laughing at her own handiwork. He took it in stride and smiled at her whilst shutting off the water.

"All done," he said, reaching around the curtain to grab each of them a towel.

The two finished drying and dressed, remaining quiet as they did so. Shy smiles escaped Hermione's lips every so often whilst Draco returned a confident one here and there of his own. Words seemed unnecessary and anything uttered might have given way to awkwardness with uncomfortable, pregnant pauses in between. At is was, the morning had been perfect, and each intended to keep it that way.

As they descended to the lower level of the house, the last of their guests were leaving. Being good hosts, they made an effort to see the last of them off. A few had unintended hangovers and were grateful when Hermione tended to their needs by discreetly slipping a cure for their ailment in their hand. Thanking her for the vial, each either hugged or kissed her on the cheek and bid the two farewell. With the last surge of the Floo, the couple let out a long sigh in unison.

"Breakfast?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded wordlessly in agreement. "And while we're at it, let's go over a few things. The train leaves on Tuesday, and we only have a couple days to pack and get ready."

Draco smiled to himself. The girl was down to business and getting back to their regular routine of sorting order from chaos. It put him as ease. Whilst he had not conveyed it, he had been worried that that sex would have ruined their usual habits as a couple. His worries were unfounded, and Draco saw himself to the kitchen as Hermione went to fetch parchment and quill. It went without saying that she was organized and ruled by a series of lists to keep herself that way. It was one of the quirks he loved about her.

As Hermione busied herself with writing, Draco watched as Tinky worked to make them breakfast. He leaned over and nudged Hermione's elbow quietly as he pointed to the elf. She briefly shot him a questioning look before Draco reached over and stole Hermione's quill, writing a quick note across the corner of the parchment for her to read. Hermione quickly read it and nodded in understanding.

"Tinky?" Hermione began. She looked at Draco who nodded for her to continue. "Draco and I would like to talk to you about something."

Hermione paused, allowing the elf to plate and serve their food.

"Has Tinky done something... wrong?" The small house-elf looked anxiously at the two as she peered over the edge of the table.

"Actually," Hermione began but paused as she turned to Draco. "I think this would be better coming from you," she said to him.

"You're right," he conceded.

Draco looked fondly at the elf and motioned for her to sit and join them. She did so reluctantly as Hermione smiled at her.

"I want to say that you've done nothing wrong. So, for what I'm about to ask you, I don't want you start punishing yourself when I do," he said carefully to her. Tinky's large bulging eyes grew wide as her ears began to droop with worry.

"You remember Dobby," Hermione said, interrupting him. Tinky's bottom lip began to quiver as she tried to stifle a sob. Draco looked sideways at Hermione and shook his head as he frowned. "Sorry," Hermione apologized to Draco under her breath, allowing him to continue.

"There's really no easy way to go about this, but we'd like to free you," Draco blurted. He internally began kicking himself for not easing into the subject like he had wanted. He quickly sorted his thoughts and recovered. "What I'm trying to say is, that we would like to free you but allow you to continue to serve us if you wanted."

Draco looked at the poor elf who now trembled and looked as if she were about to start wailing and punishing herself at any moment. He quickly placed his hand over hers. Tinky froze.

"We still would like you to be a part of this family," Hermione said very quickly. Draco looked thankfully at his girlfriend and found relief at her words. "We just feel that you shouldn't have to choose between serving Draco's mother or us."

Tinky stared at the two as tears brimmed in her eyes. She was unable to speak as she was torn between shame at the notion of being free and elation that they cared so much for her.

"And there are some complications with the estate now that Lucius is no longer Head of House," Draco began to explain as Hermione nodded emphatically beside him. "And if the estate is divided and sold, you would have to serve another family and not ours. You are like family and more than just idle property." Draco looked sideways at Hermione who smiled proudly at his words.

Tinky slid her hand from under Draco's and nervously began to wring both, unsure if she should speak.

"Tinky?" Hermione questioned softly, looking at the elf's expression.

"Does Tinky get to serve Master always after she is free?" the elf blurted.

"As long as you want," Draco said with a smile.

"And Tinky no longer has to obey Master's mother?"

"Yes," Draco answered, his smile growing wider.

"And Tinky would be like Dobby... free?" Tinky added, almost timidly.

"If you want," he concluded, looking at the elf.

Tinky sat in silence as she thought over his words. Draco and Hermione smiled at each other as they saw the elf mull over the idea. The wide array of expressions that her face held nearly brought the two to a series of amused snickers at hour animated the elf's face had been. It was as if every thought and emotion played across her face with exact punctuation. After a moment, the elf's gaze widened as she looked at the two, and she broke into a wide, toothy grin. Tinky nodded quickly to them as her ears flopped along side her bobbing head.

"Well that settles it, then," Draco said.

Draco began to reach down to remove his shoe. Like Harry had done, he had meant to do the same. However, before he could do so, Hermione tutted at him.

"Draco, a sock? Honestly!" she admonished him. "We can do better than that!" Hermione stood up from her seat and turned to leave the room.

"What? Are we going to give her one of your ridiculous hates?" he smirked.

Hermione turned on her heel and beamed at him. "Something better. I'll be just a moment," she hurried, bursting with happiness.

Tinky and Draco sat in awkward silence as they waited on Hermione. The elf fidgeted with nervous energy as she waited. It had been contagious; by the time Hermione had returned, he could barely contain himself as well.

When she sat down, she presented Tinky with a neatly wrapped gift in the center of the table. The three looked at it for a moment as if it was a wondrous enigma. It lay in wait as the couple anticipated the elf's reaction. They waited for her to open it. For Draco, it felt a bit like Christmas, and the gift was not even for him.

"Well, open it," Draco urged at Tinky who remained frozen.

The timid elf reached for the gift and pulled it to her. Looking to Draco and then Hermione she visibly gulped as the two smiled and nodded at her in encouragement. Tearing the paper carefully, the elf's eyes widened at its contents.

"For Tinky?" she questioned as she pulled the garment from the paper.

Draco's eyes widened in shock as he saw what Hermione had given her.

"Is that—" he began, stopping himself. Hermione nodded. "But that's your favorite! And I like that on you," he exclaimed.

"Shush," she said with a playful smile, quieting him. Turning to the elf, she continued, "Well, put it on."

Draco and Hermione averted their eyes as the elf slipped from her chair to change. Removing the worn tea towels she had used a dutiful cover, Tinky slipped into her new clothing. Climbing back up onto the seat, she stood proudly as she showed the two.

"Looks so much better on you than me," Hermione said approvingly to the elf.

Tinky beamed. She was free.

After the elf left the room, Draco went to say something to Hermione but thought better of it as he analyzed what she had done. The dress had been one of her favorites—a little yellow number, a sun dress, actually—and had been shrunk down in size to fit Tinky. She had worn it several times that summer and commented on how it had been her favorite, the last of any clothing that her mother had ever given her. He gave careful thought to her actions and smiled at the realization. Hermione had given the elf something that was meaningful beyond a sock or knitted hat since those had been offered under the guise of intended trickery. Draco was sure that Tinky understood the significance of the dress, as nothing went unnoticed by her. Forever, Tinky would be grateful for the gift and endeared to the woman he loved. Wordlessly, Draco leaned over and gave a quick peck to Hermione's cheek in thanks before settling to finish his food.

As the day wore on, the two went over what they needed for the upcoming year. Robes, books and supplies had already been purchased, and Draco even reassured her a thousand times he would get his hair trimmed before they left for the train on Tuesday. Double checking all that they needed to do, he examined her list and frowned as he read one of its entries.

"I want you to wait," he said suddenly as he sat on the edge of their bed.

Hermione, who had been kneeling next to her trunk, looked over her shoulder at Draco, puzzled.

"Wait for what?"

"The wards. I want you to wait," he said firmly.

"But we don't have much time. I'm sure I can do it before we leave," she protested mildly.

Draco shook his head as he stood. "I'm not questioning your abilities. I just want to make sure we aren't missing anything. I'm unable to read those tomes and know everything that is required of you, and that puts me at a bit of a disadvantage, all things considered." Hermione folder her arms over her chest as she took a defensive posture. "Look at me like that all you want, but this is old, dangerous magic if not done properly. You know this."

"But I've—"

"I don't care. Listen to me on this," he interrupted.

"I don't see why this is an issue. Just because you can't do it doesn't mean I shouldn't either," she shot back.

"I'm not saying that. We have time. Do some more research in the Restricted Section at school. Double check everything. That's all I'm asking," he stated, his tone firm.

"I don't want to lose our home," she cried out in heated protest as her voice raised.

"And I would rather if crumble to nothing if it means saving you from harm," he shot back, heated. "This is not something to be trifled with. This is potentially dangerous magic," he continued, raising his voice. "The wards have been neglected for how long? Do you know what will happen or the effect it will have on you if you do this? What kind of danger would you be putting yourself in?" he rattled off. He looked at Hermione who stood motionless. "See, even you can't answer that right now. So, you will wait and revisit it later after you do more research."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco and huffed as she turned back to her trunk. He could tell she was miffed at his insistence, but he was genuinely concerned. Draco had done a fair bit of research on his own and found unsettling evidence that old powerful wards and protections neglected for too long might harm the wizard significantly when he or she tried to perform spells to replenish them. He did not want her to get hurt and only wanted her to understand how much he cared for her safety.

"You know," she said with her back turned, "if you have such little faith in my abilities, maybe you should do it yourself," she snapped. Standing, she slammed her trunk and walked past him, out of the room.

"Merlin, help me," he pleaded quietly as he looked up at the ceiling whilst pinching the bridge of his nose to stave of a headache that was now forming.

Haphazardly throwing any remaining items he needed for Hogwarts into his trunk, he slammed the lid down of his trunk as well. This was going to be a difficult day, and whilst he did not want to have a row with Hermione at the end of a perfect summer, he was willing to fight her on this. He couldn't solely rely on the old standard of compromise. He would not waver on this. Her safety was paramount. All he needed to do was make her see it.

Descending the stairs, he searched the lower level of the house for Hermione and began to panic when he did not find her. Rushing out of the cottage, he ran toward the castle ruins and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw her sitting on a large stone, looking out over the ocean. He quietly sat next to her and remained in stoic silence, waiting for her calm down before saying any more. Hermione was still angry by the evidence still shown on her face.

"I don't appreciate being ordered to do something," she said after a long period of deafening silence. "Ask me instead."

"I'm not going to ask on this," he said flatly. "Listen to me this once, please," he said as his tone softened. Hermione looked at him briefly before turning her head back out over the water.

"Why?" she asked after another long pause.

"Because I love you, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Do I need any other reason?" Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "Look, I've done a little reading on my own, and I do happen to know a bit more about this type of magic where you do not. I'm not saying you know nothing, just not as much as I do," he said adding the last part quickly as he judged her expression. "I just want to make sure that when this happens, you can do it as safely as possible."

Hermione looked at him briefly before looking away.

"I'm not going leave this up to chance and half-guesses because two ghosts are itching to move on from this world. We have time and so do they," he finished.

Hermione sighed. "We don't have long. I can feel it," she protested softly.

"Alright, this is what we'll do then. We'll research this some more at at Hogwarts. In a month or two, we'll ask the old bat for a weekend to come home to take care of this. I'm sure she's somewhat aware of what is going on," he said whilst smiling at her. "Because I know you tell that woman everything."

Hermione chuckled at his assessment because it had been true. "Alright," she conceded. "I suppose you are right."

"Wow, how did those words taste coming out of your mouth?" Draco quipped with a laugh.

"Don't push it," she frowned playfully as she bumped her shoulder against his.

"So, what else do we need to do?" he asked, looking out over the water with her.

"I think we're nearly done. Unless of course you can think of anything else," she said turning to him. "Trunk packed properly I hope?" she asked, searching his face for an answer.

Draco nodded, but his expression said otherwise. Hermione rolled her eyes. Whilst he had always made great strides to be orderly in his efforts when packing, often times he had left Tinky to do it at the last minute before leaving for school instead. In truth, it was the first year where he had done it entirely on his own. Knowing his girlfriend, he was sure that she would reorganize it if Tinky did not beat her to it first.

# # #

Despite the near morning after awkwardness and their brief row over the wards. They read together after dinner that evening, curled up on the sofa in the sitting room, quietly with one another. As it was, old comfortable habits didn't die easily between the two, and this was one they both enjoyed. However, if their outward appearance appeared calm and collected with the familiar habit, then their most inner thoughts and feelings were anything but.

For Draco, he worried about how their relationship would be perceived by those in Slytherin and the other students. He knew that he would already have an uphill battle on his hands convincing others that he was not the same boy that had watched Dumbledore die a little over a year ago. Had it been that long? The thought of how time passed shocked him. The summer passed quickly, and all his worries were coming to full bear as the remaining hours of summer slipped slowly away. He would have to convince others he had changed and defend his relationship with Hermione. It would not be easy.

Hermione, on the other hand, had little worry about how others perceived her relationship with Draco. To those that mattered, she had already won the battle. What worried her was Draco falling into old habits and being under pressure by those in Slytherin. It was a blessing that he wouldn't be housed with those in Slytherin, but just the same, she knew that he would not escape their scrutiny. With busy schedules and little time to continue their almost inseparable bond, it was certain their relationship would to be tested. Her only hope was the his would ensure and hold.

As she sat with her feet in Draco's lap, she smiled as he absentmindedly rubbed her foot as he read. His care for her was always present, even if unconsciously. Whilst she had fought him earlier in the day about the wards, she had conceded that he was right. There was so much as stake with what was to be done; flying into without care would dangerous and irresponsible. She had simply cared too much about their home and the fresh memories made there to let it fade away when she had a chance to save it all.

Thinking back over the summer, she realized that whilst they now called the isle home, home had really been anywhere Draco was with her. The villa and now the cottage, Hogwarts or any place else... all would be home if her were there. That feeling still resonated with her the same as it did the night he came home to care for her the day she found out her parents had died. The logic in her reasoning proved that what was important outweighed any preservation she needed to make to their home. He cared for her and wanted her safe. In the end, that's all that mattered. With time and care, the rest would resolve itself if meant to.

Draco flipped the page of his book and paused as he felt Hermione's eyes glued to him. Looking up, he met her gaze and was greeted with a warm smile.

"Love you," she said softly.

The tone had been warm, but he could detect the worry that rang in her voice. If he had thought that she was untouched by troublesome thoughts, he was certainly wrong. Both relief and pain washed over him as he knew he was not alone but was troubled that she felt the creeping unease of change as well.

Draco leaned over as she leaned into him and gave her a soft kiss.

"Love you, too," he said. He was sure the that the underlying tone in his voice had been much the same as well.

Closing her book, she reached out for his hand and squeezed it briefly in reassurance as she removed herself from the sofa. She padded softly toward the door and took one fleeting look at him before she rounded the corner and went upstairs. Draco chuckled. She had bestowed him with a playful wink when she looked at him over her shoulder. He knew all too well what would happen when he joined her in bed later, but despite what awaited, he took his time, finishing the chapter he had been reading in one of the Muggle books that Hermione had recommended to him over the summer. There were some things to rush, and this was not one of them. Gathering the last of his thoughts, he dimmed the lights in the room and tread slowly toward the stairs. If there was any outward display of the excitement over the witch that awaited him, it would not have shown except for the quickened pace he took as he climbed, taking the stairs two at a time. The night had purpose, and there would only be one more after this.

# # #

The last day of their summer had been a bustle of excitement and nervous energy. All was packed and ready by Hermione's standards, as as Draco had predicted, Hermione had organized and repacked his trunk as well. She fussed and scolded him as she did it, instructing him on the proper way it should be done. He pretended to listen, but in reality, he found humor in her overzealous approach to the whole ordeal.

Deciding not to let the last hours and minutes of their time together to be suffered in awkward periods of silence, Hermione offered the idea of the two shopping in Muggle London and finally getting that haircut for Draco she had nagged him for days over. He knew that the task would be as simple as waving his wand, but she insisted on something different. With only one day left, he was set not to argue and wanted to enjoy what little time they had left.

One of the things that surprised him was the shopping they did for Tinky. The elf had loved her dress so much she had mentioned wanting another. Draco muttered words about "needy elves" and "just like a woman" in sarcasm, but Hermione put a stop to it and drug him through a department store on her mission to please the tiny elf. At first, they looked at clothes in Hermione's size that she could resize later, but Draco spent more time comparing dresses he thought would look good on his girlfriend than ones for meant for Tinky instead. Frustrated, she took him to the children's section of the store and began sorting through racks of clothes there.

Looking at the various outfits, he wrinkled his nose as he saw some. "How could anyone dress their child in this?" he asked in a shocked tone. He held up some outfit that looked like it belonged on a grown adult instead of a small child.

Hermione shrugged. "It's the fashion, I suppose, but rest assured, I won't be dressing our children in anything like that," she said without noticing her choice in words.

"Oh, how old are they?" a portly woman asked beside them.

It was obvious she had been eavesdropping. Draco and Hermione frowned at the woman and then looked at each other in question.

"Your children. How old are they?" the woman asked again. "I take one of them is a girl?"

The woman eyed Draco who had been holding a little girl's dress in his hand. Quickly putting it back on the rack, he shifted from one foot to the other before answering. "Do I look like I'm old enough to have kids?" he shot at the woman, taking offense at her insinuation.

"Well, I assumed—"

"We're shopping for our niece," Hermione quickly interjected, trying to avoid a confrontation.

"Oh, how darling! How old is she?" asked the woman. She had taken Hermione's clarification as some invitation to continue.

"Eighty," Draco said under his breath.

"What was that?" the woman asked, leaning in closer to hear.

"She's eight!" Hermione chirped. "She's eight, and she's just darling, isn't she, Draco?"

Draco fought back any annoyance he had for the woman and smiled tersely as he nodded reluctantly in agreement.

"Well isn't that precious," the woman doted. "I suppose this young man here is just a natural with her, too," she said as she lightly placed her hand on his forearm.

Draco's pleading eyes shot to Hermione as he removed his arm from the lady's light grasp. Hermione tried to stifle a small giggle. Despite his best efforts to adapt to Muggle-type situations and gadgetry, Muggles themselves were often still a problem for Draco in many situations. He simply did not know how to interact with them.

"Oh, he is and you would see him his little cousin, Teddy," Hermione said, egging the woman on. Turning to Draco she continued. "You know, we should get him something while we're here."

Draco ran his hand down his face in frustration and gave Hermione an agitated looked.

"Well, it was nice talking to you," Hermione said to the woman. "Have a pleasant day."

Taking Draco by the arm, she walked the two quickly toward another section of the store. This time there were amongst racks of clothes lined with those for infants instead.

"Are you just trying to attract attention to ourselves?" Draco shot at her under his breath. "That woman was incredibly rude."

"No, Draco, she was being nice," she correct him.

"No, she was being rude. What gives her the right to eavesdrop?" he ranted.

"Well, thankfully you are more upset over her than my blunder," she said with a nervous laugh.

Draco stopped walking as he looked at her in shock. It took him a moment to understand what she said. When the realization hit him, he mouthed a silent "Oh" before looking at her.

"Sorry," she said quietly, slightly embarrassed.

Draco shrugged and his eyes twinkled as his previous anger faded from his expression. "I suppose there are worse things to be said. Don't worry about it," he said as a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. If he were honest with himself, he had the same thought a time or two himself and couldn't fault her for letting something so innocent slip from her lips. He found the very idea of having children with her one day quite comforting. However, there still remained some lingering awkwardness and tension and he thought best by changing the subject. Wrapping his arm around Hermione, he looked around. "Okay, if you don't mind me asking, what are we doing here?"

"Shopping for Teddy."

"You were serious?"

"At the time, no, but it's a good idea anyway. We have a new dress picked out for Tinky, and we're here... so, when in Rome," she said not caring he he understood the Muggle phrase.

Rolling his eyes, he followed her further into the department as she cooed and fawned over the miniaturized versions of Muggle clothes that littered the racks around them. He had not offered much in the way of opinion when she held up certain outfits for him to look at, yet inwardly, a warm feeling came over him at the thought of some day in the far future she would be holding outfits not for other children but theirs instead. He was certain, that by next summer, he would be asking her to marry him. He only hoped that she accepted.

"Draco?" Hermione asked. "Are you in there?" Hermione waved her hand in front of Draco's face.

"Hmm?" he answered suddenly as he awoke from his daydream.

"I've only said your name four times now. Are you ready to go?" she asked before Draco nodded and followed her through the store.

Paying for their purchases quickly, the two Apparated back to Diagon Alley for lunch. The hustle and bustle of pre-Hogwarts activity had the small district teaming with wizards and witches. Students and parents alike were rushing around securing their last minute books and supplies for the day that was to follow. If anything, their brief visit among the patrons would be a litmus test for the next day. The usual busy bodies of Diagon Alley had learned to pay them little mind over the summer and continued on as if it were any other day. However, new and old familiar faces peppered the crowd which stared at the two in disbelief and vague disgust.

"Well, I suppose this is what the platform will be like tomorrow," Draco said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. He was also getting irritated as stares began to borderline on extreme rudeness as some failed to tear away their gaze.

"Don't you read the _Prophet_?" Draco shouted at a man who stood a little too close to the pair whilst rudely gawking at them.

"Draco, don't," Hermione pleaded quietly. She wrapped her arm through his and attempted to guide them toward their destination.

"Death Eater!"

Hermione pulled frantically on Draco's arm as someone shouted from the crowd. It had been one of their classmates from Hogwarts, Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"For the brightest witch at Hogwarts, you sure are dumb. You disappoint me," he shot out, looking at Hermione as he came up to them in the crowd.

Draco immediately went on the offensive."Listen here you little blighter," Draco growled as his hand rested on his wand. "I don't care what you say to me but watch your tone with her."

Draco was an imposing figure as he towered over the Muggle-born Hufflepuff. Neither flinched as they stared each other down.

"Judging by the books in your hand, I assume you'll be on the train tomorrow, and with that, I hope you give our Head Girl the respect she deserves," Draco continued through gritted teeth.

"Why should I listen to some Death Eater slug and his traitorous slag?" he shot back, smugly.

Hermione gasped as did several others in the surrounding crowd. Draco had already been wound tight over his apprehension facing the platform the next morning. It did not take much to push Draco over the edge, and as a result, his fist quickly connected with the Hufflepuff's face, sending the boy to the ground.

Stepping over the stunned boy, Draco dragged Hermione along and slipped quickly inside the small café. Leaning against the door frame, he let out a frustrated sigh as he looked over at his shocked girlfriend.

"I shouldn't have done that," he said regretfully whilst looking at her briefly. "I apologize."

Draco rubbed his hand and winced as a stinging pain shot through it. Hermione carefully took his hand in hers and rubbed it gently. Oblivious to the onlookers inside, Hermione quickly kissed him on the cheek and turned as they met a sea of patrons who stared at them in stunned silence.

"Well, it's not as quiet here as I thought it would be," Draco said a low chuckle.

No sooner than he spoke, a jovial waitress greeted the pair and sat them quickly away from others. It was the same waitress that had waited on them the day they had lunch with Kingsley, and she had remembered them from all appearances. Despite the looks they were receiving, it was refreshing that the woman treated them normally, taking their order and striking up casual conversation with them as she did so.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she said after the waitress left their table. Draco frowned at her. "Sometime during third-year, there was this ghastly little boy who said some very unkind words. And if you recall, I hit him. He deserved it. It's no different here. Thank you," she said as she placed her hand over his on the table.

Draco pinked slightly at her words but nodded just the same. It was not like him to be so confrontational, but with her, he would defend her and not allow anyone to speak to her the way the infuriating Hufflepuff had. He knew he had to keep his temper in check as the next few weeks were bound to be difficult. Expulsion was not something he wanted—not with his future on the line as it was. He would have to find other ways of dealing with people, even if he had to resort to more subtle and questionable ways.

As they ate their late lunch, people came and went and with it, unsettling stares. Some were brave enough to speak openly about their presence but not to them directly. Word had spread quickly of the altercation between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff, and a buzz settled over the wizards in Diagon Alley about the Death Eater who defended the war heroine's honor. The reaction was mixed, but all the same, many steered clear of the couple for remainder of their time in there. In all, it served as a mixed blessing.

Later, when they returned home, their time was spent quietly once more. Hermione began to study her text books for the upcoming year and Draco resigned himself to go for a run to blow off steam and to sort through the last of his anxiety of what was to come the next day. By days end, the tension in the air was palpable as worry loomed over them.

Going to bed that night, Hermione opted to take a relaxing bath whilst Draco tried to find sleep. He had wanted to nestle safely in her arms one last time before separation was forced upon them. It was not as if they would not see each other or spend all their spare time together, but the nights would be lonely and his mornings just as disappointing without her there. He would be resolved to sneaking around if he wanted to spend any time with her in this way, but as Head Girl, he knew she would take her role seriously and would want to set an example for others. Perhaps he was wrong in his assessment. She had changed from the girl she once was and had begun to bend the rules—especially when it came to him. Draco tried not to think so downwardly, but he wasn't about to not hang all his hopes on maybes. He would have to settle for what time he could spend with her when it allowed.

Punching his pillow, he groaned as he failed to find sleep. Getting up, he checked on Hermione quietly and noticed as she dozed lightly in the tub. She had not been there long, and he opted to let her stay as he decided to take care of some last minute tasks he originally thought to put off until morning. Staggering downstairs in only his boxers, he found himself too lazy to even dress for what he needed to do.

When he arrived in the library, he sat at his desk as he pulled out parchment and began to draft a letter to his mother. He didn't want to write her, but it was necessary as he needed to inform her on matters of business and news of Tinky's sudden freedom. As he wrote, he worked through several drafts, angry each time he had to start a new one. When he finished, he stood, taking the missive to his owl who waited patiently on a perch by the window.

"Here you go Artemis, take this to Mother," he said. He stroked the owl once before attaching the letter to her outstretched leg. "Good girl. I'll see you at Hogwarts tomorrow."

After releasing the owl to his task, Draco settled at his desk as he looked over old matters of business that littered the desk in front of him. He had resigned himself to let his mother handle most of the things since he had not assumed full responsibility of the family's affairs. Gathering the painful reminders of what awaited on family business, he shoved them aside before taking out a glass and a nearly empty bottle of Firewhiskey from the bottom drawer. He poured himself a small amount and downed it quickly before settling his forehead against the palm of his hand. As he waited for the warm drink to take effect, he heard the small shuffle of footsteps as they trailed from the door to him.

"I thought I would find you in here," Hermione said softly as she removed the glass and bottle from him. She poured a small finger for herself and downed it quickly as well.

"How long have I been down here? What time is it?" he asked, searching the room for the time. He noticed a clock on the far wall and groaned. It had been three hours. They needed to be up in six.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and held it to her. She smiled and weaved her fingers through his before bringing his hand to her cheek. He was seeped with tension and worry. All she wanted to do was wash it away.

Draco smiled at her apologetically, knowing he was not good company in his sullen mood and had hoped to make it up to her later. For now, he knew sleep beckoned and started to stand when she quietly placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him. Looking at her questioningly, she answered him by removing her dressing gown and letting it fall to the floor. Wordlessly, she removed her knickers and vanished his as well with a flick of her wrist before straddling his lap with one swift motion.

"Hi," she said, as she leaned in and pressed her forehead against his.

"Hi," he chocked out in response as he locked eyes with her.

Draco laughed to himself, amazed that his little witch could make him all flustered. He was floored over the outfit that Hermione had presented herself to him in, and had he asked, Draco would found it to be one of the little numbers she purchased on her evening out with Ginny. It had not been the one in Slytherin green, but instead a simple one that had been innocent and seemly until now. A lot seemed unimportant in that moment, and he smiled as she ran her hands over him. Whatever awaited them outside their world, it could wait... even sleep.

As she tended to him, foreplay was non-existent as the two came together one last time before the outside world would consume them. He let her take charge, ebbing away his anxiety and fears as she poured herself over him. Tomorrow would be hell, but for tonight, he'd settle for a little piece of heaven with her instead.


	30. C30: Returning to Hogwarts

**CHAPTER THIRTY**  
Returning to Hogwarts

Hermione gasped as she shot up in bed. Looking at the time, she began to panic.

"Oh, my god! We're late," she nearly shouted. "Draco! Wake up," Hermione said urgently as she nudged the sleeping blond next to her. "Draco!"

Groaning as the disruption, he flung his arm over his eyes to block the light that pierced the room.

"What?" he groaned at her in protest.

"We're late. We should've been up hours ago," Hermione said as she sprang from the bed. She began to rummage through their closet, pulling out clothes for the day.

"What time is it?" His voice was groggy and still laden with sleep.

"Nine," she said quickly. "C'mon, Draco. We need to get ready. I don't want to be late."

Draco fought against the morning with full protest. His body resisted movement as he tried to rise. Sitting up, he immediate fell over into Hermione's pillow next to him. Taking a deep breath, he smiled as he took in her sent. Honeysuckle. A smell he was all too familiar with. He mumbled into the pillow.

"What was that?" she said without looking whilst sorting her things.

Draco lifted his head. "I'm taking this pillow with me. It smells like you," he said briefly before burying his face in her pillow once more.

Last night had been wonderful. A slow yet tender passion was shared between the two. After they made love, he had carried her to bed; and now, four hours later, they were facing the morning and paying for their lack of sleep. Hermione stifled a yawn as she attempted to roust him from bed.

"I'm tired, too, but you can sleep on the train," she said, disappearing into the bath for a quick shower.

Not wanting to miss one last opportunity, Draco shot up from the covers and crawled from his comfort as he joined her. He was up with sudden willingness.

Even thought the shower had been quick and methodical, he was able to steal a few kisses and touches as they bathed. Hermione smiled often and stole a few moments of her own as well. However, she focused on the dwindling minutes and hurried them along through the process.

Quickly drying and dressing, they hurried to devour a quick breakfast that Tinky had faithfully made for them. Hermione, who had dressed in familiar Muggle attire, looked at Draco as he donned a familiar black suit.

"You're wearing that?" she questioned flatly.

"Yes," he said quickly in reply whilst he fought back a yawn, causing her to do the same.

"If you don't want all of Hogwarts to think you're still the same Malfoy, I would recommend you change it," she suggested. Actually, a suggestion was inaccurate. Her tone was a bit condescending and had been laced heavily with disapproval.

"I'm not going to argue this morning. As you've pointed out, we don't have time for it," he shot back abrasively. "I'll need to change on the train anyway."

"We're going to look like such a mismatched pair," she groaned.

"Since when do you care about looks?" he shot at her, shocked at her sudden pettiness.

"I don't, but what I do care about is how others perceive you. You certainly don't look relaxed and you look unapproachable," she explained.

"That's sort of the point," he said. "I'd rather people leave me alone. They'll be saying enough as is."

Hermione growled in frustration. There was no changing his mind, and it was apparent that not all his old habits had died that summer. She was willing to pick her battles and knew that this was not one of them.

"Whatever," she said, waving him off. "I'm finished. I'll see you by the Floo in a few minutes. Our trunks are ready and waiting. Tinky brought them down last night before bed."

Hermione stole a quick peck on his cheek and turned out of the room in a frenzied rush, off to do whatever last minute tasks she felt needed to be done. Draco finished the last of his coffee and looked at Tinky who had been been going about her regular morning tasks. He gave her a polite thanks for the food and left her with a series of instructions before asking her to join them at Hogwarts later. She would be alone if left in the cottage all term, and he thought that she would be happy working alongside other elves. The added bonus was that she would be remain close to both Draco and Hermione, which pleased the elf.

Draco pulled out his watch and looked at the time. They had forty-five minutes until the train would depart. He sighed at the prospect of what awaited and slowly pulled himself up from his chair. He heard Hermione yell impatiently at him from the other room, urging him to hurry along.

"Merlin, woman, I'm coming," Draco sounded back as he hurried his pace through the house. Arriving at the sitting room, he saw his girlfriend impatiently pacing in front of the fireplace. "We have time," he said. "Calm down."

"Our trunks are shrunk down and ready," she said, pointing at the two normally cumbersome objects. They were now about the size of a small shoe box and contained almost all their worldly possessions needed for the upcoming year.

"After you," he said as he threw down a handful of powder, calling out for their destination.

The pair entered the Floo and arrived at Diagon Alley. From there, the simple act of Apparating brought them near the station. Finding a trolley, he quickly loaded their trunks and began pushing it toward the the barrier. His stomach tightened as he thought of the barrier and what lay beyond it.

The barrier of platform 9 ¾ was the last remaining membrane between the unknown and their perfect bubble from summer. Once it was crossed, all the comfortable habits and synchronous harmony of their relationship would be disrupted. Reality would come crashing down. Drawing a deep breath that filled his lungs sharply, Draco closed his eyes and forced himself through as Hermione quickly followed.

Opening his eyes on the other side, Draco looked around at the normal hustle and bustle of the first day of September. Familiarity greeted them with the typical sights and sounds. Beside him, Hermione stood and gently placed her hand on his arm in support, nodding toward the train for them to continue. Other students were struggling with and loading their trunks. They would need to do the same with theirs as well.

Draco immediately expected the crowd to turn its attention to them but was surprised when everyone's focus was elsewhere. Among the chaos of boarding the train, parents and students alike clamored around two figures that graced the platform. The Headmistress and Minister were visiting that morning, much to his own dismay. Whilst he was thankful for the distraction, he reasoned quickly they were not there for them but were, instead, two reassuring figures, putting parents and students at ease as they signified that Hogwarts was opened for business. The political move on both their parts was not entirely unexpected, but just the same, their presence was an anomaly.

"Let's go," Hermione said quietly to Draco as she pointed toward one of the cars.

Struggling for a moment with their trunks before realizing he had a wand, he caught the brief whispers that hung in the air around them as he began loading their trunks onto the train. As he did, Hermione slipped easily into her role as Head Girl, guiding new students onto the train and greeting others as they boarded. A few students in or around their year sneered at the Slytherin. A few even bumped into him rudely, nearly knocking him down as they did so. He took a deep breath and tried to quell his annoyance and creeping anger.

_And now it begins_, he thought.

Hermione smiled reassuringly at Draco once their trunks were loaded into their compartment as she joined him. She took his hand and sat near the window with him as they looked out over the families seeing their young ones off.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded quietly before taking out a book. If anything, reading would pass the time and serve as a distraction until later. Suddenly, though, the compartment door flew open as a frenzied red head stuck her head through the open door.

"There you are," Ginny cried. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Red," Draco greeted with a smile as he looked at the girl.

"Ferret," Ginny returned, adding a smile of her own.

There was no malice as they exchanged their respective nicknames; it had been almost playful. Hermione laughed at the two.

"Not even to Hogwarts yet and he's reading?" Ginny pointed at Draco as she sat across from them. "You two are more alike than I thought."

Draco already had his nose planted firmly in his book, ignoring her. Hermione smiled and shook her head, stealing a glance at Draco before leaning toward Ginny in her seat. Hermione began to strike up a conversation with her friend.

"Where's Harry?"

"Eh, he's around. He'll find us. Popularity and duty. He's giving everyone their five minutes. He'll tire of it soon enough and join us. This morning has been hectic," Ginny rattled on. "The Minister personally saw us to the platform this morning."

The train jerked forward, causing both Hermione and Ginny to stiffen in their seats. Draco seemed unfazed as he continued reading. The compartment door swung open again. This time, it was another familiar Gryffindor who stuck his head in.

"Mind if we crash?" Dean asked, accompanied by Seamus.

Hermione motioned them in and looked to Draco to detect any signs of protest. He was glued to whatever he was reading and paid them little notice.

"Malfoy," Seamus greeted with a sly smile.

Draco looked up from his book and nodded in greeting before quietly returning to his book once more.

"Have you seen Neville or Luna?" Hermione asked suddenly, thinking of the two. She wanted to talk to them as she knew they would be prefects this year.

"Neville's... somewhere," Ginny said, trying to think. "Not sure really. And Luna's with Padma a few doors down."

"Alright, I'll see them soon enough," Hermione stated. Talking to them would wait.

"Any idea who made prefect this year?" Seamus asked.

"Let's see, Neville and Ginny for Gryffindor, of course," Hermione began to list off.

Draco arched his brow. Nothing had been said about the youngest Weasley being prefect until now. He smirked quietly behind his book which did not go unnoticed by Ginny. She kicked the bottom of Draco's outstretched leg which resulted in a yelp from the Slytherin.

"Sod off, Ferret," she said with a defiant grin.

Draco shook his head and returned to his book. Seamus and Dean chuckled from their corner.

"Whatever, Red," Draco said from behind his book.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him as she continued. "There's Luna and Terry Boot from Ravenclaw. Goldstein is apparently Head this year, so he's taking over Anthony's previous role," Hermione explained as she continued. Silent nods were given by the other three. "And Hannah and Ernie are prefects for Hufflepuff."

"It's like a D.A. reunion," Dean pointed out. The four of them chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"And Slytherin?" Ginny asked.

Ginny knew the answer, in part, to that question. At the party a few days ago, Hermione groaned and whined over one of the choices for Slytherin Prefect.

"Pansy Parkinson, at least," Hermione spat. She tried not to show any malice, but it was unavoidable.

"Who is Merlin's name made that pug-faced bitch prefect again?" This time it had been Draco's turn to speak. The four looked at Draco as he slammed his book shut. "It's bad enough they let her return this year," he snarled.

No one wanted to point out the irony of his words, but they held back, knowing exactly what Draco meant.

"Well," Ginny began carefully, "it's not like your house has the pick of the litter. There are very few to return this year. Although I agree, I don't know what Slughorn was thinking by picking her," Ginny said before pausing for a moment. "God, could you imagine Millicent as prefect instead?"

"But Pansy?" Draco shook his head in disbelief as he opened his book. "Never mind, forget I even said anything," he groaned as he turned back to reading.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples. Twenty-four prefects in all and she could stomach most of them. It would be those from Slytherin who would give her the most problem. As if knowing this, Draco reached over and absentmindedly began rubbing the small of her back as he read. Whilst he would not see it, she gave him a look of thanks anyway.

"Well, the prefects' meeting is in an hour. Anthony and I will go over the patrol assignments and then we can meet back here after," Hermione said. "After you make your rounds," she stressed, seeing the look on Ginny's face.

"You're no fun," Ginny retorted with a snort, folding her arms.

Just then, the compartment door flew open and Harry fell in, stumbling over Seamus who was near the door.

"Alright there, Harry?" Seamus asked as he caught Harry and straightened him.

"It's a right mad-house out there. If I have to shake another hand or sign another autograph," he trailed off whilst groaning in protest. "They act as if they don't know me. I've only been at Hogwarts for the last seven years," he complained.

"Suck it up, Buttercup," Ginny said, trying suppress a giggle. Even this generated a snort of laughter from Draco nearby.

Harry looked around at each of them menacingly for a moment. "Not a word," he warned them before the cabin erupted in laughter.

Conversation flowed freely amongst the occupants for the next hour. Seamus and Harry's Exploding Snap game got a little out of hand as smoke filled the compartment at one point, and the peals of laughter from the two girls had been somewhat distracting as the two gossiped amongst themselves. During that time, other students came and went as they greeted Harry and the others. Most had noticed the Slytherin but only gave an awkward pause before concluding their business and moving on. Sure that they would have something negative to say if Harry wasn't present, Draco decided to be thankful for the fact he had the Gryffindor's company.

As the hour closed, the compartment door flew open one last time, revealing the face of Head Boy as he checked in with Hermione.

"Ready for the—" he started, but paused as his gaze settled on Draco by the window. "—meeting?" he finished.

"Sure, Anthony," Hermione said with enthusiasm in her voice as she shot up from her seat. "See you later," she said to everyone before motioned for Ginny to follow. She gave one last look to Draco through the window as the door closed. He smiled at her in encouragement.

As the three walked toward the prefects' carriage, Anthony Goldstein spoke, "Malfoy, Granger? Really?"

"Anthony, not now," Hermione stopped, turning to him. "This is really getting old with everyone asking."

"But—"

"No, you've read the _Daily __Prophet_ like everyone else over the summer. We're dating. End of story. He's here at Hogwarts and a student like anyone else. Just let it go," Hermione said with irritation in her voice. "We need to work together this year, and I won't put up with questions and doubts about my personal relationship with him."

Anthony held up his hands in surrender as Hermione turned on her heel, taking off toward the prefect carriage. The boy made a crazy gesture with his hand as Ginny looked at him. If he thought that the Gryffindor would agree, he was painfully wrong.

"Oh, grow up, Goldstein. Who made you Head anyway?" Ginny shot at him before spinning away in a huff. Anthony drug his feet slowly after.

When the three reached the prefect carriage, they were greeted by Astoria who waited patiently outside the door.

"Hello, Tori," Hermione greeted warmly.

"Hi," she chirped as she brightened at the sight of the Head Girl. "I've been tasked to give you this," she said, handing Hermione a small piece of parchment.

Reading it, Hermione turned to the three, "Well, it looks as if Professor McGonagall will be joining us before we start our meeting."

Each nodded in surprise as rarely the Headmaster would ever join the students for their meeting. A lot had changed, however, so no one protested at the new development.

Pausing at the door before opening, Astoria turned back to Hermione. "I must warn you. Pansy is in there, and she's on a rampage. Just a fair warning," she said apologetically.

"Thank you," Hermione said, letting out a long pained sigh. She was not looking forward to this. "We'll be along shortly. We have another five minutes before everyone should be here." Astoria nodded and slipped quietly inside.

As the the three waited outside the door, Pansy was ranting to the others who had arrived early, mostly to her fellow Slytherin Prefects.

"Honestly, how could they make her Head Girl anyway?" Pansy said, fuming as she paced the cabin. "It's because she's a War Hero," she said sarcastically, adding punctuated quotes in the air with her fingers.

"Parkinson... sit down," Ernie Macmillan snapped. Several others nodded in agreement.

"Oh, shut up," she shot back. "What do you know? Stupid Mudblood, sullying Hogwarts," she muttered. "You understand me, don't you?" she said to an unfamiliar Slytherin who sat near her. She slithered up to the the young man who looked mildly disgusted by her close proximity.

"Don't call her that," Hannah chastised.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Muggle-born, then," Pansy said, dripping with sarcasm. "Blood traitor," she muttered under her breath.

"Shows how little you know," Ernie added, "calling her a Mudblood. She's not even Muggle-born," he shot at her smugly.

Ernie did not know how many others were privy to the information about their Head Girl, but he had overhead Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Tonks talking to one another at Harry's birthday party a month ago. He had kept mum about the accidental discovery until now and almost regretting letting the secret slip. He was sure that if it was meant to be public knowledge, then Hermione would have told everyone by now. Confused looks were exchanging between those in the room as Pansy frowned at him.

"What do you mean she's not a Muggle-born?" Pansy asked.

Before Ernie could answer, the door to the compartment opened as Hermione, Anthony, and Ginny filed inside. Shortly after, they were joined by Neville, Luna, and a handful of other prefects. Folding her hands over her chest in defiance, Pansy found her seat next to the seventh-year Slytherin prefect and quietly filed the information away for later use.

Everyone looked at both heads, anticipating the meeting to start. Anthony cleared his throat as he began to speak.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, everyone," he said as he surveyed the prefects. "Before we get down to business with this years tasks, we've been asked to hold for a moment so the Headmistress can join us."

A quiet hum erupted as they began discussing the sudden news.

"And I am here," McGonagall said from the doorway. A thin smile graced her lips as she looked over the students. "Thank you, Mr. Goldstein, Miss Granger," she added with an appreciative nod.

McGonagall took her place in front of the small body as she began to address them.

"As you know, a lot has changed since last year. With the war over, I would like us to continue working together in the spirit of cooperation. In doing so, you will be sharing tasks and responsibilities with other houses as part of this assignment. Schedules this year will be a bit different, and you will be paired with prefects from other houses for your assigned duties," the professor paused as she looked at one person in particular. "Is there a problem, Miss Parkinson?" McGonagall asked the fidgeting Slytherin.

"No, Professor," she said quietly. She was slightly embarrassed at being put on the spot. Quietly, she was protesting the change and frowned as she sunk in her chair.

"As I was saying, you will be paired with prefects from other houses. Miss Granger and Mr. Goldstein will create a patrol schedule, keeping this in mind. As for other business, there will be a Yule Ball this year, and I expect all prefects to participate in planning it with the heads." McGonagall paused as quiet chatter took place among the students. After a moment, she motioned for them to quiet as she continued.

As the professor drummed on, Hermione frowned as she looked at the young man sitting next to Pansy. His dark features seemed familiar, and she mulled over who he reminded her of. He smiled almost knowingly at Hermione, a look that made her uneasy. Looking away, Hermione turned her focus back to the professor who was still speaking.

"And as you can see, we have a new face among us this year. While it is uncommon to make newcomers prefects, he has been a upstanding student at Durmstrang, and we are happy to have him. He has already been sorted into Slytherin, given that he is a continuing student. May I introduce Stefan Krum," she said as polite applause erupted from the students.

"Not related to Viktor Krum?" Hermione blurted.

"He is my cousin," the young man said with a thick Bulgarian accent.

Hermione frowned. She had not spoken to Viktor since Bill and Fleur's wedding. Even then the exchange had been somewhat awkward despite being friendly, knowing the Bulgarian still had an interest in her.

"I come to Hogwarts to continue my education," he said. "Study alongside the great Harry Potter and play Quidditch like my cousin. Regretfully, the spot of Captain has been given to someone less deserving."

Hermione frowned as she took immediate offense at his tone and words. Her sharp tongue darted behind her teeth as she held back words of her own. Ginny gave her a sympathetic look which she drew support from. Everyone, who knew that Draco had already been made Captain, looked at Hermione awaiting her reaction.

"Yes, well," McGonagall quickly continued, sensing the immediate tension in the air. "We are most happy to have you Mr. Krum and hope that you find your final year at Hogwarts enjoyable." The old woman paused briefly. "Continuing on, I would hope that everyone here sets a fine example and puts forth the changes our wizarding youth so desperately need."

"Is it true that some of the students are training as Aurors this year?" The question was from a sixth-year prefect.

"Yes. I am glad you brought that to my attention," the professor stated. "As you know, some of our seventh-years will be participating as part of this program. Some of you have been chosen as prefect in the place of other students who are participating. The staff believe that they would have been unable to serve as prefect and maintain their training and education as well."

"If that is the case, then why have Harry and Malfoy been made Quidditch Captains if they have so little time?" another asked a fifth-year Gryffindor. "I heard that they won't even be housed with us this year."

McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose. She hated explaining her decisions to some of the students as they often saw favoritism in her actions. "They will not be completely removed from their respective houses. They will attend meals in the Great Hall as well as attending classes with their fellow house-mates. They will also be required to participate in any house related functions."

"Is it true that Aurors are at the school? I thought the war was over," another fifth-year Prefect stated.

"Yes, we will have a handful of Aurors on staff, but their duties are assigned to the training of our program students. Any other questions?" McGonagall concluded as she surveyed the students. Everyone remained silent. "Very well, I will leave the rest of the meeting to your heads. Mr. Goldstein, Miss Granger," she said as she nodded to them. The two thanked the Headmistress before she took her leave.

"Well," Hannah said, "that's interesting."

"Like we need another boring ball for everyone to prance around at," Pansy said with disdain.

"It was only boring because Malfoy danced with everyone but you," Ginny shot back. A few snorts could be heard from the group at the slight made by the feisty red head.

"Vell, Viktor enjoyed your Yule Ball immensely," Stefan chimed in as he smiled at Hermione. The Head Girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I don't know how. He went with _her_," Pansy said, pointing at Hermione.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Pansy whilst her friends started to make off-color remarks in defense of Hermione. The pug-faced girl sat back and gloated, ignoring their verbal reprimands.

"Okay, enough," Hermione ordered. "Down to business. Anthony and I will work on the patrol schedule and have it posted by tomorrow. For now, seventh-year prefects will patrol the train in pairs."

Hermione and Anthony randomly grouped pairs, following McGonagall's orders. As they came down to the last two, Hermione looked apologetically at Ginny.

"Gin, you're with Pansy," Hermione said regretfully. Worried that Ginny would be upset, she was pleasantly surprised when Ginny began to twirl her wand in hand, casting a sly look at the Slytherin girl.

"C'mon, Pugs. We've got a train to patrol," she said to Pansy.

Hermione stifled a snort of laughter whilst silently thanking her friend. Pansy gaped at Ginny before narrowing her eyes at both girls.

"I won't forget this," Pansy snarled as she pushed pass the two.

After the they left, Stefan approached Hermione and hovered uncomfortably close as both heads attempted to finalize their plans with one another. She tried to ignore the Bulgarian but was distracted when Anthony kept pausing and looking at the hulking young man behind her.

"May we help you?" Anthony asked, looking over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione dare not turn around.

"Vell, I vant to ask Hermione a question. Alone," he said brutishly to the Ravenclaw. "It is between me and the young lady."

"The answer is no," Hermione said, turning to Stefan suddenly and shooting him an annoyed look. "I'll see you later, Anthony," she said after turning back to her counterpart. Anthony nodded and smiled as Hermione left the carriage.

"Vat is wrong vith her?" Stefan asked, dumbfounded.

Anthony chuckled. "See, my Slytherin friend, not only did you come off as a git to our Head Girl, you also insulted her boyfriend as well," he said whilst leaning against the small desk with folded his arms.

Stefan frowned at the boy. "She dates this Ron Veasley then?" he said, wrinkling his nose.

"Worse. Draco Malfoy," Anthony said with a chuckle. "And since he is Captain of the Slytherin team, I suspect you will need to mind yourself if you are chosen to fly under him."

The Bulgarian's face fell at Anthony's words.

"If I were you, I would join your patrol partner who has been waiting ever so patiently outside and do your rounds without question," the Head Boy added. "I don't like Malfoy, but I would steer clear of his girlfriend for your own safety." He didn't have to elaborate since he thought each formidable, but he would let the Bulgarian think that Malfoy was the bigger threat anyway. The thought amused Anthony that Hermione might just be the scarier one to deal with when mad. He had to suppress a chuckle.

Digesting his words, Stefan nodded wordlessly and quickly exited through the compartment door.

Anthony had to hand it to Hermione. Whilst he did not like the slimy ferret, he had to admit her newfound relationship with the Slytherin was bound to make life interesting at Hogwarts. He knew Malfoy would instinctively hate the new addition to his house. If Stefan made any attempts to get close to Hermione, Anthony knew that the two would come to blows, and for a fleeting moment, Anthony was torn as to who he would root for. Shaking off the amusing thought, he gathered his things and left to join his friends further down the train.

# # #

Hermione stormed back to her compartment and flung the door open. The three Gryffindors all looked at her. Her hair took on a frazzled appearance as annoyance and rage crackled at its ends. The boys exchanged looks and inched away from her.

"Um, Hermione?" Harry asked carefully.

"What?" she snapped at Harry unintentionally. "Where's Draco?"

"Slytherin carriage. Went to go find Blaise," Harry responded. "You... alright... there?"

Hermione flopped on the bench near the window and folded her arms. On her way back, she fumed not only over Pansy but over the new addition to Slytherin as well. How could the presumptuous young man be so arrogant? First he insulted Draco and then presumed to know her by getting too close. Her feelings were mixed. Hermione did not know if the Bulgarian was trying to come onto her or had simply felt he had some sort of attachment because of his cousin. Either way, his arrogance and behavior set her off. To make matters worse, her boyfriend was curiously absent.

"I'm fine," she growled through gritted teeth.

The three boys looked at one another and exchanged worrisome glances.

"No, I'm not," Hermione corrected herself after a moment and then stood. "You'll never guess who we have as a new student this year," she said, throwing her hands up over her head in disbelief. "Stefan Krum. Viktor Krum's cousin," she answered. "Not only that, he—" Hermione stopped and visibly shuddered.

"He what?" Harry asked carefully, again.

"He's creepy and knows nothing about personal space. Just like Viktor," she ranted.

"Okay," Harry said, drawing out the word very slowly. "What did he do?"

Hermione finished pacing and sat down as she looked at Harry. "Well, first he insults my boyfriend and implies that he's better than Draco and then creeps me out by hovering over me when I was discussing business with Anthony. He wanted to get me alone... to ask me a question," Hermione said in a huff. She quoted the last word in the air for effect. "And that doesn't even include Pansy's foul mouth and behavior."

"Who wanted to get you alone?" Draco asked from the opened door. Blaise followed him in before they sat down.

Startled by his sudden presence, Hermione straightened in her seat as she looked at him.

"Apparently, you and Blaise have a new student in Slytherin this year. Stefan Krum," Hermione explained.

"Aye. And he's a bit like his ol' dunderhead cousin from the sounds of it. Seems to have his eye on Hermione as well," Seamus chimed in with a chuckle. Everyone looked at Seamus. "Well... it's true."

Seamus began to physically imitate Viktor in response which caused everyone to laugh. Unfortunately, Stefan appeared outside the still cracked door. He looked longingly at Hermione for a moment before frowning at Draco who had his arm around his girlfriend.

"Oh, that guy?" Blaise questioned as he burst out laughing. "He's harmless. There's more sawdust upstairs than anything else."

Stefan's nostrils flared as he heard Blaise through the door.

"Yes, big guy, I'm talking about you," Blaise said as he closed the cracked door and pulled the blind. Whatever fit the hulking boy was having in the corridor was now unseen.

"What the hell, Blaise?" Draco asked, laughing.

"Apparently, the arrogant arse seems to think he'll be Seeker this year and wanted to be Captain as well. I told him both Seeker and Captain were already taken, of course. He didn't take the news well at all," Blaise explained.

"He looks like he'd make a better Beater than Seeker," Harry pointed out. A few others nodded in agreement.

"And hopefully, he won't be on the team at all," Dean added.

"He's bound to try out since Viktor plays," Hermione pointed out mournfully. "After all he's come to Hogwarts to study alongside the great Harry Potter and play Quidditch like his cousin," she repeated, causing Harry to blush uncomfortably and for Draco to frown.

"Yes, but there's nothing that says Draco has to let him on the team regardless of how good he might be as a player," Harry pointed out. Everyone looked at Harry to explain. "There's much more to a player than his ability, and if he's going to cause problems for the team with a bad attitude, he's better off sitting on the sidelines."

"Aye, bad attitude and trying to steal the Captain's girlfriend. That's reason enough," Seamus added which drew a few chuckles.

Draco nodded in agreement to both Harry and Seamus and filed the information about the new Slytherin student away for later. He would deal with the oaf if necessary.

Moments later the subject of Stefan Krum was quickly forgotten and the students all quietly talked amongst themselves about other things—upcoming classes, staff changes, and of course, the Yule Ball. Harry and Seamus returned to playing their earlier game of Exploding Snap, and somewhere along the line, Ginny, Neville, and Luna had also joined the compartment after their rounds. Luna, who had been the one assigned to patrol with Stefan, even had her light and airy demeanor seemed dented as she took offense to the Bulgarian as well.

Draco leaned over and whispered to Hermione when the subject of Stefan was brought up again.

"You alright?"

"I'll be fine," she whispered back. "He's just a bit unnerving and makes me uneasy. I think Pansy upset me more, to be honest, even though I know I shouldn't let her get to me like that."

Draco frowned a moment before Hermione leaned into him again.

"Of course, I'm looking forward to the Yule Ball this year... going with you," she said quietly next to his ear before she pulled away. She smiled and tried to focus on happier news.

Draco returned her smile with his and squeezed her hand that he had been holding. Had anyone been watching, which a few did, it would have looked like the couple were in their own little world, oblivious to anyone else.

"If you two start snogging, I'm out of here," Blaise said suddenly.

Draco smirked. He leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek which caused a few chuckles. He then silently shot some unidentifiable hex at Blaise which made his eyes go wide with panic.

"Not funny, mate. Not funny at all."

Frowning, Blaise tried to maintain his composure and shot Draco a dirty look as his eyes narrowed. Everyone else observed Blaise quietly and noticed he began to fidget. After a few minutes he shot up from his seat and exploded out of the compartment, rushing down the corridor in panic. After he left, everyone looked at Draco.

"He'll be fine in an hour," Draco said, shrugging. "Itching Hex."

Hermione would never understand the antics of boys and decided to look at her watch for the time instead.

"Looks like we need to start changing into our school robes. We'll be arriving soon," Hermione said.

Dusk had already started to settle on the horizon as it crept into early evening. The time went by so quickly, the students were amazed they neared the station already.

When they were alone, Hermione and Draco changed into their school robes quickly. It had been decided everyone would reconvene when they left the train and would ride the carriages up to the castle together. They'd have to wait on Hermione, of course, since would need to dispense with her duties as Head Girl, seeing that the first-years found their way to Hagrid.

After the train pulled into the station and other students began to disembark, Draco pulled Hermione quickly into his lap and gave her a quick kiss after turning her head to him.

"You have your medallion?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. "Message me if you need anything," he said. "At the very least, I'll say good night when we're off to our dorms."

"I hate this," Hermione said softly.

"I'm not crazy about this either, but we have no choice," Draco said, brushing a lock behind her ear. "We'll make time, though," he said encouragingly as he kissed her temple. "In the mean time, you need to be out there, and I'll take care of our trunks and get them out to the platform."

Hermione slipped from his lap and quickly wiped her eyes. She was desperately fighting back tears at the prospect of spending the night alone without Draco. Hermione had been the optimistic one until now.

As Draco began to struggle with their trunks. A few students looked at him curiously as he levitated them off the train and onto the platform after Hermione left him. Some of them still made unsavory remarks at his presence, but he ignored them like planned and grabbed his bag as he walked toward the carriages. He brushed by Hermione at one point as she was directing first-years and ran his hand along her backside as a wicked smile graced his lips. She had felt it, evident by the sudden gasp she gave mid-sentence whilst speaking. If she had looked at him, he wouldn't have known. He continued through the crowd of students with his back to her.

When he reached the carriages, Draco smiled. Most of their friends from summer were waiting in solidarity for Hermione and greeted Draco as he joined them. Nearby, Draco also noticed as Stefan Krum waited and frowned as it appeared he was waiting for someone as well.

"Hey, Krum," Draco called out as he approached the new student. "Who are you waiting for?"

"I vait for Hermione. I have message from Viktor," he said, puffing his chest at Draco.

"Viktor can use an owl like everyone else. Best move along," Harry said, falling into step next to Draco. His friends remained quiet, but most of the boys stepped up with Harry and Draco in show support.

The Bulgarian attempted to size up each young man in the group but thought better of any aggressive action and boarded a nearby carriage instead. At the last minute, Pansy walked hurriedly toward the same carriage, passing the eclectic group of students without so much as a word. She was quickly joined by Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, and Daphne Greengrass who turned their attention to Stefan as soon as they joined him. The group thought they heard the pug-faced girl crying, only to gasp collectively when they saw her face as she turned and looked toward them.

"Bloody hell," Seamus exclaimed after her carriage was out of earshot. "Did ye see her face?"

"I'd almost call that an improvement," Ginny said, laughing.

Everyone looked at Draco for a moment, wondering if it had been his handiwork.

"Don't look at me," he said, raising his hands defensively.

"No, that would have been the first-year who let off some accidental magic on the platform," Anthony said as he approached and stood next to Draco. "Hermione will be along shortly."

"Thanks," Draco said, nodding.

"Well, that's what she gets for picking on first-years," Astoria said adamantly whilst standing next to Blaise.

"Actually, Pansy was trying to pick a fight with Hermione. One of the little girls didn't like the mean girl picking on her hero and then – bam! – off went her magic. And as you saw, that was the result. I didn't see it happen myself, but the ungodly scream that came from Parkinson was well worth it... whatever happened. I'm surprised you didn't hear it."

"Too busy with other things," Harry said, shrugging whilst casting a sideways glance at Draco.

"It's almost like she got hit with a Furnunculus Curse," Neville speculated. "She was covered in boils!"

"But she was purple," Ginny pointed out.

"And her nose was three times the size of normal as well," Blaise said, laughing. "Merlin, I hope that little kid is sorted into Slytherin."

"Probably not," Anthony said. "She's Cedric's younger cousin. Almost everyone in their family is sorted into Hufflepuff. Rumor is that she's had a lot of problems with accidental magic and has kept the Reversal Squad busy for years."

"Here she comes," Ginny pointed out as she saw Hermione.

"Hey," Hermione greeted warmly as she looked at everyone. "Shall we?" she asked, pointing toward the carriages.

Settled in their seats among the remaining carriages, the group made the slow trip toward the castle. Draco leaned over to Hermione and spoke.

"Heard you had a little bit of excitement with a first-year," he said whilst threading his fingers through hers.

Hermione started laughing hysterically. "I take it you saw what Pansy looked like then?" she asked after a moment. Draco nodded. "I felt sorry for the little girl, though. She was so distraught. Nevertheless, I will never forget Pansy's scream when it happened. We'll probably have to watch over Emily, though. I'm sure Pansy thinks the poor girl did it on purpose."

"Care to tell me what happened?"

"I will later. She mentioned something that we can't talk about here," Hermione said quietly. Her face had a tingle of concern, but Draco dismissed it for now and turned his attention to others talking around them.

When they reached the castle, the boisterous group walked through the main doors and toward the Great Hall. Sytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor alike walked shoulder to shoulder and exchanged laughter as they spoke. If anyone had been watching, they would not have seen students of different houses but a group of close friends.

When they burst through the doors of the Great Hall, the deafening silence that greeted them was unnerving. No one in the hall dare utter a word as they heard the dying ends of random conversations. Nervously, the friends looked out over each of the tables and then at one another. Any other year, they would have found their respective tables and sat down with ease. This year, however, was different. A strangeness settled over them, and they looked at each other regretfully as they parted ways to find seats of their own.

Students began to talk among themselves again after everyone was seated. Of course, the gossip mill of Hogwarts was working overtime. First and obvious was the rumor that Draco and Hermione were dating which included all the expected spins associated with it. Next had been the absence of Ron. Many expected to see him with the return of the other two and were shocked as his absence was sorely noted. Lastly, rumors were abound about a new student in Slytherin over which some of the girls swooned just as they had done his cousin.

As always, the year started like any other. First-years were brought in and sorted. Each table was teaming with new and returning students except for Slytherin's. Their table was eerily empty and sadly very quiet as few were sorted into the house. There had been five in all and they huddled together at one end of the long table, away from other that other Slytherins. Hermione made eye contact with Draco and nodded her head toward the small group. Puzzled, he looked toward the end of the table and frowned before turning to Blaise and Astoria beside him. The three nodded between themselves before Blaise and Astoria moved to seat themselves at the other end causing Hermione to frown when Draco did not join them. It was then that Draco seem to busy himself with something and shortly after she felt a familiar warmth and vibration from her pocket.

_They're scared of me. Death Eater._

Hermione sighed. She understood. Maybe later she would help remedy it, but from all appearances, it looked as if Astoria and Blaise were helping smooth things over. She smiled and returned a message of her own.

_After M. speaks, join me. Have an idea._

Draco looked at the message and shrugged before putting the medallion back in his pocket. He made eye contact with Hermione again and gave her a very brief nod in agreement as McGonagall approached the podium to speak.

The Headmistress' speech resounded with echoes of years past, but in it was a new mission, a new purpose. The theme had been unity and cooperation, the same as stressed in the meeting on the train. The Professor explained the new Auror program, introduced new staff and changes to housing arrangements for the program students. In addition, Stefan was introduced with mention of the Yule Ball which caused chatter to fill the Great Hall. As always, a list of banned items could be found outside of Filch's office, and the Forbidden Forest was, in fact, still forbidden.

As food appeared at their tables, a few gasps could be heard as a lone Slytherin rose from his seat and walked toward another house table. Hermione smiled as he approached and elbowed Harry to get his attention.

"Budge up and make room for Draco," Hermione said quickly to Harry. Harry did as she asked and and greeted the Slytherin as he sat down.

"So, what's this idea?" Draco asked whilst folding his hands and rested his elbows on the table.

"Eat first, and then you'll go with me," Hermione said with a clever smile.

"To where?" he asked.

"Eat, but make it quick," Hermione commanded as she began to fill her plate and his. Shrugging, Draco did as she asked.

It had not gone unnoticed by the other students or the staff as to where Draco had gone. Staff and students were puzzled alike but continued to eat and speak normally, cautiously waiting for something pivotal to unfold. No one had ever moved to another table during the feast or any other meal for that matter, yet no one was willing to say anything or make any move to correct Draco since the Headmistress' speech still hung in the air.

Finishing most of her food, Hermione stood and tugged on Draco's arm. He stood with her reluctantly as voices dulled to whispers, watching the pair.

"What are we doing?" Draco whispered as he followed beside her.

"You are going to introduce Anthony and I to the first-years at your table," she whispered back.

As they passed the Ravenclaw table she motioned for Anthony to join them as they walked toward the Slytherin table. The Head Boy fell in beside them without protest but leaned in toward Draco as the two exchanged whispers of their own. Whatever had been said, Anthony nodded in agreement.

When they reached the Slytherin table, Astoria smiled brightly whilst Blaise greeted Draco with a firm handshake. The children seemed to shy away at Draco's presence, but he took a seat among them anyway. He introduced himself and then both heads as Hermione thrust her hand out to the nearest student who timidly took it in hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," she said, taking a seat among them. Anthony did the same.

Over the next several minutes, Hermione and Anthony talked to the first-years as well as answering questions they had about Hogwarts, themselves and anything else they could think of. Of course, one had heard rumors about Hermione and Draco which she confirmed quickly but immediately changed the subject as she guided them on to other things. Ending their time at the table, Hermione and Anthony moved on to the Hufflepuff's and did much the same as well. Draco remained seated with Astoria, Blaise, and the first-years as he looked over his shoulder at his girlfriend. She had found her noble cause and immersed herself in it. Draco chuckled over Hermione's enthusiasm and turned his focus back to the small group around him.

By the end of the feast, both heads had made their rounds to introduce themselves to the first-years. Shortly after they finished, McGonagall dismissed the students and instructed the seventh-year prefects to lead first-years to their dormitories. However, with Pansy in the infirmary and Stefan looking too busy with his adoring fans, Draco gave the Headmistress a pensive look when he saw the small group of Slytherin first-years huddled by the over-sized doors of the hall. Apparently, she had seen it as well, and a silent exchange occurred between student and teacher with a final nod given to Draco, granting permission to do what was needed.

Appearing at the door, he spoke to the small group. "Well, it appears your prefects are indisposed. I'll be leading you to your dorm. Follow me."


	31. C31: Troublesome Slytherins

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE  
**Troublesome Slytherins**  
**

Draco led the first-years to the old familiar dungeon that night, showing them to their dorm. If they had any fear for him, it quickly dissolved as they clung to him at the sight of the dungeon around them. He had been right in his earlier assessment that summer. It was creepy, yet there was no denying this felt a bit like home as well.

When the entrance revealed the Slytherin common room, Draco methodically ran down the list of critical information that every Slytherin was bestowed their first-year there. Of course, he omitted the regular mention of about blood status and other unfavorable subjects that made him inwardly cringe. He was not about to continue on with that tradition.

"Forgetting part of the speech there, Malfoy," Daphne Greengress sneered from one of the large chairs.

"No, I quite think everything relevant has been said. Shouldn't you be in your room?" Draco folded his arms and looked at the Slytherin girl.

"You're not a prefect," she spat.

"You're right, but I carry some of the rights and responsibilities of one as Quidditch Captain, and it affords a bit of authority in that respect. So, I would suggest you find your room and allow these children to settle in quietly without any disruption," he said firmly. The children huddled behind Draco and looked at him in awe.

"Don't listen to anything he says," Daphne she bit out hastily as she looked at the younger children. "The Slytherin Prince is prince no more and makes with the likes of a Mudblood for company. He's a traitor to his own house."

A girl gasped behind Draco. She was Muggle-born and an oddity for Slytherin. Just the same, Daphne's words hit home not only with the girl but with Draco as well.

Draco quickly cast a _Langlock_ on Daphne and approached her. Stunned to find a spell had been used on her, Daphne stood frozen, her eyes wide with fear.

"As you can tell, you are unable to speak. So, you will listen carefully," Draco began to speak to her in a tone that made her very skin feel cold as terror lumped in her throat.. "You will go to your room without another word. And if I hear so much as a peep about Mudbloods, Muggle-borns, or Hermione, I will make a point of returning to deal with you personally. That goes for all your little friends as well. You may call me a traitor to my own house, but I have not forgotten the old ways of dealing with things. And I am not above resorting to their use as punishment for those who hurt my friends or the ones I love. Do you understand?"

Daphne nodded quickly, feeling sick with fear and knowing full well not to tempt his words.

"I'm glad we've have this chance to talk, and that you've been so accommodating in your willingness to listen," Draco said, now hovering over her. "Now, I suggest you move," he finished whilst balancing his wand in his hand.

Daphne scurried from the common room quickly and up the stairs to her dorm. Draco turned back to first-years and smiled at them.

"I doubt she will be giving you any more trouble. If she or anyone gives you any problems, let me know. Or let the heads know and they'll deal with it," Draco instructed. All of the students nodded in unison before leaving. The one Muggle-born girl quickly hugged Draco in thanks before rushing off to find her room. Watching the last student disappear, he heard a slow clap behind him. He all knew too well who it was.

"Done pissing off first-years, Pansy?" Draco asked before turning around. He inspected Pansy. Most of the boils were gone but a hint of color still remained. Her nose had returned to normal size.

"Oh, Drakey, when will you ever learn? No one is going to buy this goody-goody crap you're selling. Not even Hermione in the end," Pansy mocked whilst leaning against a long couch. "All we have to do is push the right buttons, and Draco is back to being Draco once more. Am I right?"

Draco said nothing and glared at her.

"Nothing to say? Just as well. I'll be seeing _you_ later." Pansy walked by Draco, dragging her finger along his chest as she passed.

Draco sighed and then frowned. Turning quickly to leave, he ran headlong into Stefan who was hovering behind him. The Bulgarian uttered no apology and nearly pushed Draco down before speaking.

"I am a prefect. You have embarrassed me in front of other students," Stefan growled. Draco rolled his eyes whilst he tried to side step the lumbering oaf. Stefan tried to block him.

"Perhaps you should do as you are told instead of chasing girls next time," muttered Draco as he attempted to press by him again.

This time the young man shoved Draco back with force and pulled his arm back to punch him. Draco easily dodged it, and Stefan cried out in pain as his hand connected with the stone wall.

"And this is why I'm Seeker as well as Captain. Remember that," Draco said, using the distraction to slip easily from the common room and out into the hall.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief as the entrance closed behind him. He shook his head, thinking over Pansy's words and thought about seeing Hermione quickly before heading to his room. However, any thoughts of doing so were squashed as one of the Aurors stopped him the hall. He was to report to his dorm with haste and remain there until morning when they would receive a wake up call at sunrise to start their day. Draco groaned at the order but went reluctantly. Luckily for him, McGonagall had told the Auror of his whereabouts, and was in little to no trouble for not being with the others. He would have to thank the old woman later.

That night, both Draco and Hermione settled into their rooms. Draco shared a room with Harry and Blaise whilst Hermione was alone. There was a common room between her room and Anthony's on a lower level with each having their own set of stairs to their rooms. One feature she liked was that they each had their own private entrance to an outer hallway, separate of the common room itself. It would be advantageous for later when slipping Draco in and out of her room late at night.

The dorm was certainly different than she was expecting as she thought the heads traditionally shared more living space. She was not one to complain and relished her privacy save for the small adjoining room that connected them by two sets of stairs. However, solitude—by way of privacy—was not everything. She stared at the blank ceiling through the darkness, trying to find sleep. She kept the medallion close, waiting for Draco to message her and was almost asleep when it finally warmed in her hand.

_Love you. Miss you._

It was simple and to the point. Conversations were not easy using the charm, and messages were often short. She wanted to talk to him about their day, asking him how he fared with the first-years and if he had any problems with others in Slytherin as well. It felt strange not being able to end and share her day with him.

Hermione pulled out her wand and returned her own message.

_Love you more. Miss you like crazy._

A moment later, she felt a response as the medallion warmed in her hand.

_Not possible. See you in the morning._

A smiley face dotted between both sentences. How he had managed it, she did not know, but it made her laugh just the same. It had been his way of saying good night and making her smile. She would rest easier knowing he was near, even if he was one floor down and three corridors over.

# # #

The next day was busy. The Auror students had been up early, going for a morning run. If any of them thought that Aurors only trained using magic, then all of them were sorely mistaken. For some, like Harry and Draco, the run was easy, but for others it had been pure hell. The Ministry wanted them in shape both mentally and physically if they were to become Aurors.

Hermione had also busied herself that morning as well. Earlier, Ginny showed up at her door and asked her to breakfast. She informed Hermione of the boys' whereabouts as she had gotten a brief update from Harry as she passed him on stairs.

As they ate, schedules were distributed for their classes, and Hermione frowned as she looked at hers. She was missing more than one class that she signed up for and approached the staff table to question the change. The old woman looked over her spectacles as Hermione began her query.

"Professor McGonagall? Why have you dropped Astronomy and Herbology from my schedule? These are core N.E.W.T.s, and I need them for my exams in the spring," Hermione protested. "I also notice that you have forgone the Muggle Studies elective on my schedule as well."

"Well, Miss Granger, unless you have a time turner, you will find that you are unable to complete such a heavy course load plus do your other duties as Head Girl. I have no doubts that you could sit your exams now and obtain all O's. However, if you feel the need to rearrange your schedule, I suggest taking the courses that be most relevant to your career in Magical Law," the professor said.

"But—"

"Miss Granger, need I remind you that are some things in life more important than studies. You have always done well, and I have no doubt in your abilities on any of these subjects. Enjoy your final year. Do not overwhelm yourself," McGonagall said. "Give it a few days, Miss Granger, and return if your opinion remains unchanged."

"Yes, Professor."

Hermione pouted as she returned to her table and discussed what the Headmistress said with Ginny.

"She's right, you know," Ginny said whilst stuffing her mouth full of food.

Hermione groaned. The Headmistress was right about one thing, she probably could sit her N.E.W.T.s and pass with all O's, even if she doubted herself. Perhaps she was also right about her priorities. Life had changed, and whilst she would never stop learning or studying, perhaps she earned a bit of a respite. She could focus on her upcoming career instead. What would it hurt? She could study the other subjects on the side as time allowed. Surely, she would not miss anything.

"I'll be back," Hermione said suddenly. She took her schedule in hand after notating some changes with a spare quill and approached the Headmistress again at the front of the hall.

"Back so soon, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"I've made notes regarding changes in my courses," Hermione said mournfully as she handed it to her.

McGonagall gave a thin smile as she looked at the schedule and then at the girl. Tapping her wand to the parchment, she handed it back to the Gryffindor.

"I think you will find everything in order, Miss Granger. Enjoy your term."

Hermione sighed as she looked at her new schedule and returned to her seat next to Ginny.

"Cheer up, Hermione. Look at it this way, you'll have more time to spend with Malfoy and do other things that normal people enjoy," Ginny said with a smile whilst gently elbowing her friend.

Hermione groaned at Ginny and crashed her head down into her folded arms on the table. She mumbled incoherently.

"What's wrong with her," Harry said, sitting down with Draco across from the two girls.

"Hermione had to rearrange her schedule. She's not happy."

Hermione mumbled again, words unintelligible from her buried face.

"What did she say?" Draco asked, grabbing her schedule.

"Who knows? I gave up trying to figure out how her mind works a long time ago," Ginny said, waving her off.

"This isn't so bad," Draco began but then stopped. "Wait, where's Astronomy, Muggle Studies, Herbology and... Charms? You're missing Charms?"

"Wait, let me see that," Harry said, grabbing it from Draco. "Hermione?"

Hermione lifted her head and sighed.

"I had to make a choice, alright?" she snapped, grabbing the schedule out of Harry's hand. "Charms is not a bust. I figure that I'll study with the both of you since you both need it. That should help me keep up on my studies for my N.E.W.T.s. Herbology is not a total loss since you two will be taking it as well," she reasoned.

"Okay, why are you doing this?" Draco asked, puzzled at the sudden change.

"McGonagall seems to think I can sit my N.E.W.T.s without these classes and still get all O's. She wants me to have some fun this year, apparently," Hermione groaned, burying her face again in despair.

"Fun?"

Both Draco and Harry mouthed the word silently as they looked at one another. Harry looked back to Hermione as a smile crept over his face.

"Hell has officially frozen over," Draco said in disbelief.

"And pigs now fly," added Ginny with a smirk.

"And the Fat Lady sings," Harry concluded as he teased her.

"Shut up," Hermione snapped at the three, loud enough they could hear whilst her face remained buried in her arms.

They all laughed.

Draco and Hermione were frazzled after the first couple of weeks of school. Their busy schedules left little private time. They saw each other when they studied and were able to sit by one another in their classes. They also sat with each other at meals and had taken turns sitting with friends in other houses, making their rounds to each table. Pansy and her cohorts protested her presence, but they were quickly silenced when McGonagall visited them, commending the couple on their brilliant display of house unity.

Each night they said their farewells in person—if only for a few minutes—before Draco rushed off to bed. He was tired. Most nights he passed out asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Between the mental and physical training, he was exhausted. He often wondered what he had gotten himself into, but Harry assured him it would get easier. Even the Chosen One was struggling himself, and the stress of them being unable to see their girls on a regular basis weighed heavily upon them. Hermione had urged him to visit her overnight that first week, but he declined. He tried to focus on what was required of him. So closely watched and scrutinized by the Aurors, he did not want to give them cause to boot him from the program. He wanted to prove he was capable and more than some reformed Death Eater given a free pass because of his connection to Harry.

However, by the end of the second week, they had been given a pass for the weekend—a reward for their efforts since the first day of school. Draco would have Quidditch tryouts that Saturday but planned to spend all day Sunday with Hermione. He also planned on surprising her, since it was Friday, and wanted to see about taking her into Hogsmeade for dinner instead.

Sneaking into one of the greenhouses, Draco picked some flowers reminiscent of summer but was caught red handed by Professor Sprout who only smiled and added another foot of parchment to his essay due Monday. She let him have the flowers, of course, despite his punishment.

Draco knocked on the portrait to the heads' common room several times with no answer. He was kicking himself for forgetting the password, but thought if she did not answer, then she most likely was not there. He sighed with disappointment before the Head Boy opened the door and discovered Draco standing in the hallway with flowers in hand.

"She's in the library, I think," Anthony said, looking him over.

The Ravenclaw admitted to himself that the Slytherin had grown on him over the last couple of weeks. Between classes and study sessions alongside the couple he had gotten to know Draco and found that he quite liked the guy. He would always refer to him as Ferret, though. Some habits died hard.

"Thanks, Goldstein," Draco said as he hurried toward the library.

When he got there, Draco took a deep breath as he surveyed the tables, searching for her. He smiled when he saw her but frowned when he saw who was sitting only a few tables away. The Bulgarian was not studying—his book was upside down—and he was staring at Hermione intently, unbeknownst to her. Draco suppressed a growl and grabbed a heavy book from a nearby cart. He walked carefully toward Hermione and made a point to smack Stefan in the back of the head with it as he passed. The young man cried out in pain, grabbing the back of his head whilst Draco smirked triumphantly to himself, approaching Hermione's table. She seemed oblivious to the altercation but looked up when she realized Draco was standing there, holding out flowers.

"Oh, my!" Hermione jumped from her seat and threw her arms around Draco. Her outburst drew a look of warning from Madam Pince.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked quietly. He watched as she inhaled the scent of the flowers deeply. She nodded emphatically as she started closing her books quickly. "Good, I have free time this weekend. Except for tryouts tomorrow, I'm all yours."

Hermione tried to suppress a squeal as she packed her bag with her notes and books. Draco looked over at Stefan, who was still rubbing his head, and smirked as the Bulgarian narrowed his eyes at him.

"While you do that, I have to return this book. It's a bit heavy, and I don't want to lug it around," Draco said.

"Alright," she chirped but then frowned as she read the title. "Since when do read books on the breeding and care of unicorns?"

Draco shrugged, looking at it. "Light reading?"

"Hmm, alright," Hermione responded, not giving it another thought.

Draco turned and paced away from Hermione, walking up to Stefan again. Taking one last look over his shoulder, ensuring Hermione was not looking, he hit the Bulgarian square in the face with the book before dropping it on the table in front of him. Leaning over, he began to speak, his voice low and threatening in his ear.

"Go near her again or continue to follow her, and you, my friend, will meet the business end of my wand. Do I make myself clear?" Stefan nodded whilst holding his nose as blood seeped from it. "And clean this up. If Madam Pince sees this, she'll revoke your library privileges," he said, throwing a handkerchief on the table in front of him.

Leaving his fellow Slytherin to wallow in his parting words, Draco greeted Hermione who had been waiting patiently by the door. If she had seen what Draco did, then she certainly hadn't the mind to say anything about it. However, he noticed as she cast a fleeting look in Stefan's direction before the two walked through the doors. Out in the corridor, she looked at Draco and immediately smiled.

Depositing her things in her room and grabbing a light jumper for later, the two left the castle and make their way toward Hogsmeade. The walk to the small village was uneventful as the pair strolled slowly along the path, talking about random things. When they finally arrived, they settled on the Three Broomsticks for their dinner and were pleasantly surprised when they ran into Harry and Ginny there. They accepted their invitation to join them.

"Did you see what happened to Krum?" asked Ginny. "We saw him as we passed the library. Looked like he was on his way to Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes, seems he had a run in with a bit of light reading," Hermione said casually as she took a bite of her food. Draco began to choke on his drink next to her. "Don't think I didn't notice, Draco. Not that I don't mind what you did, but he could have reported it and gotten you in trouble."

"What happened?" Ginny asked, looking between the pair.

"Stefan's been following me around since the first day of school. Draco apparently decided to have an exchange of words with him—quite literally—when he came to visit me in the library," Hermione said, smiling as she took a sip of her drink.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Draco asked, shaking his head with a frown.

"Because we've hardly seen one another, for starters. And second, I figured he might get the hint and just go away if I just ignored him long enough. Apparently, I was wrong."

Draco sighed. "Well, hopefully he got the message."

"That doesn't explain the bloody nose," Harry said, holding back a smile.

"Draco hit him with a book," Hermione blurted.

"I would say I had a little more finesse than that," he protested.

"You hit him not once, but twice," she said, holding up two fingers.

"C'mon now, he deserved it," he continued to protest.

"I never said that he didn't," she added.

"Then why are you making a big deal out of it?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

Harry and Ginny doubled over laughing.

"Merlin, you two sound like a married couple," Ginny said between snorts.

Hermione and Draco looked at the other couple stunned and quietly ceased their bickering.

"So, how is training going?" Hermione asked after a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Tiring."

"Boring."

Harry and Draco had spoken at the same time.

"You first, Potter," Draco said.

"Right. Well, it's a bit of both really. They have us doing runs every morning. Want us to be in shape, which is a bit ridiculous for the two of us since we're playing Quidditch this year. As far as boring, our D.A.D.A. class is incorporated into our training and we keep waiting for the Aurors to actually teach us something we don't know," Harry said. Draco made a snoring sound on the latter half of Harry's comments to stress the point.

"What's pitiful is that most of us had to show them a thing or two. And of course, when I tried to show them of some examples of Dark Magic where their spells would be useless, they wrote me off and said I was just showing off," Draco said with a bit of irritation in his voice. "Besides Kingsley and a handful of others, I really wonder how many have any practical experience fighting against the Dark Arts."

"Not many, I suspect," Hermione concluded.

"Anyway, in two weeks we get to work on casting a Patronus," Harry said with fake enthusiasm.

Hermione cast a sideways glance at Draco who had a worried look on his face. She squeezed his hand under the table. She knew he had never been able to cast a corporeal Patronus in the past and the pressure was on to do so in Auror training. He smiled at her, thanking her for her support, and turned his focus back to the conversation at hand.

"So, tryouts this weekend, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I'm a bit worried about who will show. I'm hoping I'll have enough for a team. Disappointing, when you really think about it." Draco shrugged.

"Do you think Krum will try out?" asked Ginny.

"More than likely. And I might have to take him on if there's no one else. But he's not going to like the position I put him in. I'm thinking he'd make a decdent Beater, but then again he might start aiming Bludgers at me if I have him doing that," he said with a dry chuckle.

Hermione worried her lip as she looked at him. She wanted Draco to enjoy his last year of Quidditch. Sadly, he was being robbed of the opportunity. A part of her felt sorry for him.

"How about you, Potter?"

"Next weekend. Ravenclaw is this Sunday, and I drew the short straw with Hufflepuff." Harry sighed as he ran his hand through his unruly hair. "I'm going to have quite the opposite problem. Everyone will be trying out... well... because of me. It's happened before, and it'll be even worse this time. Merlin, the last time we even had students from other houses attempting to try out." The reality of the situation hit Harry as he groaned and ran his hand down his face in frustration. "Merlin, we're going to be all day weeding out everyone," he complained. Harry sighed as he pushed around the remaining food on his plate as he slumped in his chair at the thought.

"Honestly, I would just let Slytherin and Gryffindor figure it out on their own and have you two heading up some team with the trainees. Most of them are our friends anyway," Hermione said.

"Sweetheart, you might not care about Slytherin and my house may be in pieces, but it is still my house and we need a Quidditch team," Draco stated. He had not necessarily taken offense at her words, it was just that his girlfriend did not understand house rivalry when it came to Quidditch.

"I didn't imply that I didn't care about Slytherin, I just—"

"I know, and I didn't mean it that way. It's just that there's a bit of house rivalry we have to live up to, and of course, there's Quidditch involved. So," Draco said, expecting Harry to explain further.

"You've never been one about Quidditch, Hermione, but Draco's right. I'd take the last people left in Gryffindor to play... even if there were only seven of us and they were all horrible players," Harry said adamantly.

"Even me?" asked Hermione, laughing.

"Merlin, no. I'd fly one short. There's no getting you on a broom if we tried," he said, laughing.

Everyone joined Harry in laughter because they all knew it was true.

After dinner, Hermione and Draco took a long evening stroll around the lake, talking about the events of the last two weeks and what was to come in each of their classes. Draco had concerns over his Patronus, and whilst she wanted to teach him herself, she thought Harry would be the better teacher. After all, he had taught all many of those in the D.A. to cast it. Draco protested, his pride getting the better of him, but she explained it logically and said that Harry would understand his dilemma. After thinking about it a moment, he conceded.

When they returned to the castle, Draco followed Hermione to her room. The night would be spent together, being the first time they would be alone together since arriving at Hogwarts. When they got to her room, there was a sense of urgency as passion exploded causing Silencing Charms to fly through the air and clothes to be vanished as both fell into bed. Foreplay was certainly not on the agenda that evening.

Afterwards, when their breaths recovered and their pulses slowed to a normal rhythm once more, Draco asked her a question that had been nagging at him.

"How is that you're doing so well with us apart like this?" he inquired whilst playing with a lock of her hair.

Hermione looked at him whilst draped across his chest. "Well, I rely on a bit of logic and keep myself busy, really." Hermione smiled as she looked at him. She continued to explain, "I do miss you terribly, but I figure it's a bit of a test for what it will be like next year. You'll be gone quite a bit on missions your first year as a junior Auror, and we'll have to make time for one another then as well. There's no sense in me moping around about it. I know that you are close. I keep myself busy when you're training or doing extra classwork and wait for when we have free time to be together... like this." She thread her fingers through his, holding his hand. "Besides, the sex is fantastic after waiting nearly two weeks."

Draco laughed. "Leave it to you to logically reason anything. And you're right. The sex is great. Unfortunately, I haven't been doing so well. If it wasn't for pure exhaustion, I'd have trouble sleeping at night."

"I still have trouble getting to sleep. That's the only bad thing," she said with a yawn. "But I think I won't have any problems tonight. Let's get a good night's sleep for a change, and I'll watch you at tryouts tomorrow, okay?"

"You'll actually come?"

"I wouldn't miss it. I'll even cheer for Slytherin so long as you're not going up against Harry." Draco smirked at her. "Yes, even your girlfriend understands a bit about loyalty and house rivalry when it comes to Quidditch, Draco."

Draco laughed and pulled her to him, giving her long, passionate kiss before their lips parted. He held her in his arms as she cuddled up to him, thankful they had the evening to themselves for once with no interruptions. Or so he thought. Just then, there was knocking at the portrait in the common room. Draco scrambled to put some clothes on. Hermione found her dressing grown and rushed down the room below to answer it.

"What do you want?" Hermione said as Stefan pushed his way through the portrait hole.

"I vish to complain about this boyfriend of yours," Stefan ranted. Hermione gasped as Stefan grabbed her by the arm and gripped tightly. "He breaks my nose and forbids me to speak to you."

"Let go of me, now," Hermione ordered, tearing herself away from him.

"This Death Eater is no good. You deserve better," Stefan said, hovering close to Hermione as she tried to inch away.

"_Stupify_," Draco yelled out, causing the Bulgarian's body to slump to the ground as he was hit with a jet of red light. "What is it with you and these crazy gits, Hermione?"

Draco tried to find humor in the situation out of fear that getting angry would not help.

"It's not funny, Draco. One stalker is enough for a lifetime. I don't need two," Hermione shot back.

"I didn't imply that you did, Sweetheart. So, what do we do with him?"

"Levitate him to McGonagall's office? Turn him in?" she asked with a non-committal shrug.

"Do you think that's wise, considering earlier?"

"Probably not. The last thing we need is you getting expelled for your little altercation with Stefan," she said with hint of frustration.

Just then, Anthony poked his head into the small common room after hearing voices at the base of his stairs.

"I thought I heard someone. What's going on?"

Anthony noticed Stefan laying on the floor motionless.

"We're trying to figure out what to do with Krum here," said Draco.

"Care to explain?"

Both Hermione and Draco looked at one another before they recounted what had happened earlier. Anthony laughed, of course, but agreed to help them.

"It's against my better judgment to do this, but I can't see Malfoy getting in trouble because this arse can't keep his mouth shut. Besides, Malfoy, you've grown on me a little."

"Thanks," Draco said as he chuckled.

"Alright, so this is the plan," said Hermione, getting their attention. "We talk to Harry, get his invisibility cloak and borrow his map. We levitate him to the dungeons under the cloak and leave him outside the Slytherin common room where someone will find him. But we obliviate and confund him first before we leave him there," Hermione instructed. "Draco, go to Harry and tell him that I asked to borrow both things. If he wants, Harry can come and help as well. Either way, I want this creep out of here within the hour."

"Alright, I'll be back," Draco said, disappearing through the portrait opening.

"So, did he come through this way or yours?" Anthony asked, striking up conversation.

"This one. The students don't know about our private entrances, only the main door here," Hermione pointed out. "Thankfully."

The two continued talking to pass the time until Draco returned with Harry in tow. Blaise had joined as well, curious about the fate of the arrogant Slytherin that everyone loved to hate.

"He's still unconscious, but I've added a Body-Bind Curse just to be cautious should he wake suddenly," she explained.

"He would have been fine for another hour, at least, but thank you," Draco said, putting his arm around his girlfriend and pulling her into a brief hug.

Blaise gave out a low whistle. "You just can't keep them away, can you, Hermione?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," she groaned.

"Alright," Draco said, turning to Hermione, "you stay here with Goldstein. The three of us will get Krum down to the Slytherin common room or at least to the portrait and leave him there."

Draco watched as Harry threw his cloak over the Bulgarian whilst Blaise levitated him.

"Don't forget to obliviate and confund him as well," she called out as they began to exit for the portrait hole.

"We won't," said Draco.

Pulling out his map, Harry spoke aloud the magic phrase as he tapped it.

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._

"Don't worry, Hermione. We've got this," he reassured her after opening the map.

Hermione waited. And as she did, one Gryffindor plus two Slytherins—working together in the spirit of cooperation —carefully dodged Filch, his cat and three professors in their quest to deposit the unsuspecting foreigner at Slytherin's front door.

"Ready for me to wake him?" Harry said, taking one last look at the map.

"I'll obliviate him quickly when he comes to. You confund him after," Draco said, turning to Blaise.

"Give me a sec," Blaise said as he fished a bottle from his robes. "Evidence."

"For what?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. When they find him they'll think he's been out here drinking," Blaise said, shrugging. He splashed some Firewhiskey on the Bulgarian. "At least it'll be enough to make it believable. They'll think he snuck off to some party in one of the dorms or off to Hogsmeade after his visit to the infirmary."

"Good idea," Draco said in agreement.

"Wait. Your going along with this? This wasn't part of the plan." Harry looked at the two in shock.

Draco put his arm around Harry's shoulder as he began to explain, "See, Potter, it's either this or the ol' woman. He'll blab if we take him to her, and this way he'll keep quiet while we give him our own form of payback. He won't get hurt, just in trouble if we are lucky. The added perk is that the detentions should keep him busy and away from Hermione for a while."

"A'right," Harry gave in. There was not much point in denying their logic, even if it was a bit shady. Seriously, who was he kidding? He was down here late at night, dodging Filch, professors and prefects alike to deposit some arrogant arse on his backside who was harassing Hermione. He'd done far worse than this in the past.

Focusing on the task at hand, the rest of their plan unfolded smoothly. Draco removed the memory of his broken nose, the visit to the infirmary, followed by Stefan's visit to Hermione in the common room. Immediately after, Blaise quickly cast a Confundus Charm on Stefan and gave the simple instruction to drink from the bottle he had in his hand. With any luck, he would remain stationary and succumb to the effects of the alcohol before someone found him.

Checking the map once more, Harry alerted them to a prefect patrolling nearby. They slipped quickly down the corridor, avoiding detection, and crept unnoticed to the common room to rejoin Hermione. She stood eagerly as they entered.

"All done?" she asked anxiously.

"Finished," Draco confirmed.

"And he'll be serving detention for the next month if we're lucky," Blaise added whilst laughing.

Hermione looked at Harry. "Do I want to know?" Harry shook his head at her question. "Alright, you and Blaise out of here," Hermione said to the two. "I want to spend some alone time with my boyfriend before any more time is wasted this evening."

Blaise laughed. "Remember, Drake. Silencing Charms."

"Merlin, Blaise! Really?" Draco shot a hex at Blaise but missed as him as he darted out of the way.

"Hey, I learned my lesson with the last one," Blaise shot back as he stood in front of the portrait.

"And what was that?" he asked.

"Not to let you hit me with it in the first place," Blaise answered, laughing.

"Get out of here," Draco said as Harry started pushing Blaise through the portrait hole.

"I'll leave you two to whatever," Anthony said, placing one foot at the bottom of his stairs. "And please, Silencing Charms if you do anything," he pleaded before disappearing up the stairs to his room.

Hermione and Draco stood for a moment looking at each other before they broke down laughing.

"Okay, now I'm ready for some sleep," Hermione said, yawning.

Draco followed Hermione to bed and joined her under the covers soon after. Sleep hung heavy in the air and would settle over them with ease. As his eyes grew heavy, Draco held Hermione in his arms, listening to the familiar sounds of her breathing that he had longed to hear and had painfully missed.

# # #

The next day came earlier than Draco had expected. Nevertheless, he did have the best night of sleep ever since returning to Hogwarts. Hermione was up and moving before him and had been sitting in bed next to him reading as he woke.

"Tryouts are in an hour. I thought I'd let you have a bit of a lie in," she said without looking up from her book. "If you dress quickly, we can grab some breakfast before you have to be out on the pitch."

Draco rubbed the sleep from his eyes and frowned. "I need to get my gear and my broom yet. You should have woken me up earlier."

Hermione reached over and ran her hand through his hair as she turned to him and smiled. "Don't worry, Harry dropped off your gear and your broom early this morning. He was on his way to see Ginny and thought you'd want a lie in this morning as well."

Draco groaned as he stretched. "Remind me to thank him later," he said before grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Shower's through there," she pointed before turning back to her book.

Draco stumbled out of bed and looked around. The room had a vague similarity to home. He half expected it to be outlandishly done in gold and red but instead the room looked a bit like theirs at the cottage. He thought it was strange that he had not noticed it the night before.

"Is the room different? I could have sworn it was different last night," he commented, looking around.

"Yes," said Hermione, without looking up. Marking the place in her book, she closed it. "The room changes depending upon its occupant. Typically, it would be house colors. And it was. I noticed the change this morning. I hope it stays, though. I rather like it."

"Hmm... interesting," he said before disappearing into the private bath adjoining her room.

When Draco finished his shower and exited, he was dressed in his Quidditch practice gear which Hermione strongly approved of before giving him a kiss.

"For luck," she said. "You'll need it for today."

He laughed. "Thanks."

The couple made their way down to breakfast. Several whispers and pointed fingers occurred as they passed groups of students on the staircase, but neither cared. They had come to accept that they would always be a fixture of rumors and offered to pay it little mind. With time, they hoped it would subside.

When they entered the Great Hall, the two immediately sat at the Slytherin table. There was no question in Hermione's mind where they needed to be. Today was Draco's day, and he needed to put on a good front for his house. She hoped that he could shape a team from the meager scraps Slytherin had to offer. Blaise was already sitting at the table, and Hermione laughed when she saw him dressed head to toe in Quidditch gear as well.

"I thought you didn't play," Hermione noted as she sat down next to Draco.

Blaise shook his head. "I told this guy someone would have to keep him in line," he said, pointing at Draco. "And yes, to answer your question, I do... just not at Hogwarts."

"Until now," Hermione said.

"Until now," Blaise agreed with a smile.

"So, what's the talk been like?" Draco asked quietly, leaning in toward his friend from across the table. They knew exactly what Draco was asking.

"Talk is he got caught by a prefect last night, totally pissed of course, and unaware of what happened. Detention for a month, but he's still allowed to try out for Quidditch and play if he's on the team," Blaise said quietly as he filled them in, causing Draco to groan. "Don't worry, mate. He only has his heart on playing Seeker, so we're good. Hopefully, he'll just give up and leave after he gets there and realizes there's no room for him."

Draco eyed the Bulgarian at the other end of the table. Sizing him up, Draco knew that he was not built to play Seeker. If he could get through all that hot air and sawdust in his brain, then he might even be able to shape the oaf into a fair Beater if he'd listen. The chances of that happening, though, were slim. Draco frowned whilst studying his food and downed his pumpkin juice quickly before standing.

"You're not going to finish?" Hermione shot him a look of worry.

"Naw. I'm going to do a few laps around the pitch before we start. Clear my head. I'll see you out in the stands."

Leaning over, he gave her a peck on the cheek. Hermione nodded in agreement and brushed her hand against his as he slipped from her.

"He'll be fine," Blaise said, reassuring her. "He always does this before matches, practices, tryouts... now." Hermione laughed and bit into her toast, thankful Blaise was there to put her at ease.

Once out on the pitch, Draco mounted his broom and kicked off. He did laps faster and faster until the world became a blur around him. Only when he heard the blow of a whistle did he stop and look to the ground below, searching for where it had come from. Madam Hooch sat in the middle of the pitch, broom propped beside her with a small student standing nervously close. It was Callie, the Muggle-born witch in Slytherin. Draco greeted both as he landed.

"Mr. Malfoy, it is a long standing tradition that we do not allow first-years to play Quidditch, with Mr. Potter being the recent exception, of course. However, she is exceptional with a broom in my class, and I thought that she'd make a fine Seeker," the witch explained. "I know that you normally play the position, but I also understand you're a decent Chaser as well? Perhaps we might accommodate Miss Monaghan."

Any other year, Draco would be adamant about keeping his position as Seeker. However, he would be a fool to pass up a good player even if it meant playing Chaser to build a solid team. It was certain there were adjustments to be made if this year's team would work. He had no illusions and faced the grim reality of his situation head on.

"Well, Callie. Think you can beat me to the Snitch?"

"I have to use a school broom," she said with disappointment in her voice. "Nothing as fast as yours," she said, reaching out to run her hand down the polished wood of his Firebolt. She pulled her hand away suddenly and smiled as she rung her hands together nervously.

Draco smiled to himself. The girl had an appreciation for the tools of the sport. If she proved herself today, then he would certainly make sure she received a new broom for her efforts.

"I'll leave her in your capable hands then, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Hooch said suddenly as she noticed the two beginning to bond.

"Would you really give up Seeker to let me play?" Callie asked, walking beside Draco.

"I'll play Chaser if you are half as good as Madam Hooch says," he responded. "However, I do have a bit of a problem. There's a seventh-year who wants to play Seeker, and if I give the spot to you without letting him try out, then—"

"You mean Stefan? That's rubbish. He's doesn't have a Seeker's build. Anyone can see that!" Callie rolled her eyes as if the idea had been ludicrous.

_Smart gir__l__, _Draco thought and laughed.

"If I let you borrow my broom, do you think you could beat him?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, Sir!" Callie cried out, bursting with excitement.

"Here," he said, tossing her the broom. Her reflexes were like lightning, and she caught it with ease. Perhaps tryouts would not be such a bust after all. Draco smiled to himself as he saw a rag tag group of Slytherins come walking out onto the pitch.

Draco surveyed the students and let out a slow sigh as he inventoried what stood before him. It didn't look promising.

"Alright, shut it!" he ordered, silencing them. "Welcome to this year's tryouts. It goes without saying that our house is a bit short on people this year, but we'll put together a team and make a good show anyway. And if I can beat you muts into something respectable, we might even have a shot at the cup." Draco paced in front of them. "A few of you have played before. Some, not at all. If I feel you'd fit a position better than what you want to play, you have two choices. Play it and be a part of this team or pack it up and go home. I leave the decision up to you."

"And vat vill you play?" Stefan called out whilst pushing his way to the front.

"That all depends. For now, Seeker, but there is another player I want to try out for the position. Callie, can you come up here?"

Callie walked to the front and stood beside Draco, holding his broom.

"You let this baby play Quidditch? In my country, babies are not allowed to play Quidditch," Stefan snarled in protest.

"Yes, and they shouldn't allow those with the average intelligence of a flobberworm to play either, but somehow they do," Draco shot back quickly whilst glaring at Stefan.

"If the baby tries out, so must I," the Bulgarian stated firmly. Draco and Callie exchange glances. Both smirked knowingly at one another.

"And if you don't beat Callie here, what then?" Draco crossed his arms, looking at the hulking young man. It was unnerving how much broader he was than everyone else, including him.

"This is nonsense. I vill beat this baby and be Seeker like Viktor," Stefan said.

Callie snorted as she tried to stifle a laugh. Blaise was imitating Stefan behind him.

Draco stepped up to Stefan and spoke clearly, "And if you fail, you will either concede to play a spot of my choosing or you will not play Quidditch at all. Is that understood?"

Stefan frowned and pushed past Draco, nearly knocking over Callie as well in the process. He mounted his broom and soared into the air.

"You can do this, Cal. Focus. Catch the Snitch," Draco said as he held the golden ball in his hand.

"Piece of cake," the girl beamed.

The smirk that graced her lips was worthy of any Slytherin, but the infectious giggle that bubbled from her as she kicked off was worthy of any child. Draco could not help but laugh at her as she flew circles around Stefan in the air whilst waiting on Draco to release the Snitch.

Draco released the Snitch and moments later it was over. Within thirty minutes, Callie not only saw and retrieved the Snitch effortlessly, she did so before Stefan even realized that she had done so and had already returned to the ground. Stefan protested and wanted to try again. Draco denied him initially, but Callie urged for Draco to agree and beat him a second time with near equal ease. Even Draco had to admit that the girl was brilliant, certain to give Potter a run for his money as well as himself if either were pitted against her. And just like that, he decided he would be a Chaser.

Sulking, Stefan started to walk off the pitch, angry over his failure to live up to the expectations placed upon him by his cousin. In reality, Stefan was the only one to place such high hopes on himself. Viktor expected nothing. The false expectations that he created for himself led to arrogance with no room for humility should he fail. Without drive or purpose, Stefan stewed in his anger and began to walk off the pitch, taking large strides that emphasized his discontent.

However, Stefan curiously stopped at the end of the pitch. Looking down at a Beater bat, he took it in hand and growled as he released a Bludger into the air. It soared high into the sky but came back toward him fast and with purpose. He hit it hard as his bat connected, sending it through one of the rings with ease. Moments later, the Bludger sailed in return, looking for another round of punishment as Stefan's bat connected once more, delivering much of the same. This went on for several minutes before Draco took notice.

"What is Merlin's name is he doing?" Hermione asked whilst sitting in the stands. Draco hovered on his broom near her after letting some of the new players practice on the pitch without him.

"Proving that he's a decent Beater, but it's more likely he's just letting off steam," Draco said. He leaned over on his broom and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back," he added before racing to the ground.

"Krum!"

Stefan heard Draco but focused on Bludger hurling toward him. Draco saw him hit the Bludger hard, sending it soaring across the pitch near one of the opposing stands.

"Are you going to sit there on the ground all day or take that up to the air?"

Stefan turned around and glared at Draco. "Vy should I? You rob me of my opportunity to play Quidditch."

"I've robbed you of nothing. We need a Beater. If you can do that on a broom, the position is yours," Draco stated firmly before kicking off and flying back up to Hermione.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just giving him time to think over my offer." Draco looked over his shoulder as Stefan hit another Bludger back into the air and through one of the hoops. "I'll give him about five minutes before he flies up here and accepts."

Hermione nodded past Draco. "Try two. Here he comes now."

Quickly Hermione opened a book to read, letting Draco deal with the Bulgarian as needed.

"Did you make a decision?" Draco asked as he hovered on his broom.

Stefan hovered quietly on his for a moment before speaking. "I vill play if you give me one thing."

"And what is that?"

"I take Hermione to Yule Ball," Stefan demanded confidently.

Hermione snorted from behind her book, overhearing the ridiculous request. She tried not to laugh.

"Not happening, Krum." Draco noticed the look of doubt on Stefan's face. "Look, if you don't believe me, ask her yourself."

Stefan's expression was hopeful as he looked at Hermione but fell quickly when she spoke.

"No," Hermione said quickly. She never looked up once from her book.

"Krum, I don't understand this fascination you have for Hermione, but it ends here. You either play for Slytherin as a Beater or not at all. Hermione has nothing to do with the equation. So, what will it be?"

"I vill play," Stefan said, defeated.

"Good. We practice twice a week. Once on weekends. You will be here for every practice—no exceptions—and if you cause problems for others, you will be removed from the team. This includes Hermione. If you fail to listen or follow my instructions on the pitch, you will be removed as well. Have I made myself clear?"

Stefan nodded.

Draco smirked. "Good. Do some laps around the pitch and then go back to what you were doing earlier but in the air."

Stefan changed directions on his broom and flew off to do as Draco instructed. Both Hermione and Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'd ask why, but I don't want to know," Hermione said, turning back to her book. Draco leaned over and snatched it from her. She protested with a feminine grunt whilst trying to grab it from him.

"Seriously, you come to my tryouts and you bring a book?" he teased. "What is this anyway?"

Draco looked at the book for a moment and instantly recognized it. The pages were blank, its secrets hidden from him.

"Oh," he said quietly as he deposited it back into her hand.

Hermione snatched it quickly and put it in her bag. "Yes, oh. I have to research this sometime. You made me promise, remember?"

"Are you sticking around? I have the pitch for another hour or so," Draco said, looking at the time.

Hermione shrugged. "I can if you want, but I also need to research this in the library as well," she said, patting the side of her bag.

"I think you'll enjoy the library more than sitting out here," he said whilst leaning over to give her a quick kiss. "Don't suppose you want a ride to the castle?" Hermione gave him a look that questioned Draco's sanity. "Alright, I get the hint. See you after?"

Hermione nodded, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she stood. Draco began to fly away before pausing and facing her again once more whilst he hovered in the air.

"And as for Krum. Keep your friends close, your enemies closer."

Hermione understood all too well and nodded in agreement as he flew away. Leaving the stands quickly, Hermione ran toward the castle. She had an hour to spend in the library, and she needed to make it count.

* * *

**A/N:** Pansy = mega-bitch. Daphne = bitch. Stefan = deluded asshole. Need I say more.

Although I do find the idea of Draco beating the crap out of Stefan with a bit of "light reading" comical.


	32. C32: Plans and Promises

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**  
Plans and Promises

Hermione drummed her fingers along the edges of her book as she sat lost in thought in the library. She stared at the ring that now encircled her finger and smiled as she thought of Draco. He had given it to her only a month ago as a surprise for her birthday.

Thinking of that night, a giggle escaped her lips as she relived the fond memory. Draco intended to present it at the top of the Astronomy Tower along with a well rehearsed speech, but the two found themselves in a broom closet to avoid Filch where nothing went as planned. Nevertheless, she accepted the ring—a promise to ask for her hand in marriage later.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, snapping her fingers in front of her. "Merlin, I've only said your name three times now. Pay attention."

"Sorry," said Hermione as her gazed turned to her friend. "I was thinking."

Ginny said nothing more and slid her potions essay toward her. The two had been paired for a recent assignment, and Ginny insisted that she check her work every few minutes or so. Despite the overwhelming irritation she felt toward her persistent requests, Hermione had to admit that Ginny was better than her brother. At least the girl was not trying to copy her work like Ron had.

"I miss Harry," Ginny said as she slumped in her seat.

Hermione looked up from the essay and gave her an ambivalent look. Ginny rolled her eyes before opening her book and began to read whilst sulking. Fiddling with the quill in her hand, Hermione turned back to the parchment in front of her.

"They'll be back in a few days," she said without looking up.

In reality, Hermione missed her boyfriend as much as Ginny missed hers. Since he had given her the poesy ring, Draco went out of his way to keep any and all promises that he made to her. He had existed on coffee and very little sleep as he kept to an overloaded schedule of training, classes, and Quidditch whilst spending his free time with her. She originally regretted having such a lax course schedule, but it served as a blessing in disguise. Whatever free time Draco had, she found it easy to accommodate, able to bend her timetable to fit his.

"Having Harry gone like this is killing me. How do you do it? Don't you miss him?" Ginny asked which prompted Hermione to look at her.

"Just because I miss Draco doesn't mean I have to sulk like you. I prefer to do something useful with my time," she responded a bit more harshly than intended. "Besides, I knew this would happen as soon as Harry spoke to the Minister. What the Aurors were teaching was a joke. Lockhart could have done better," she added.

"I still hate it," Ginny huffed before returning to her book.

Hermione hated it as well. Unfortunately, she had also been correct in her assessment. Three weeks into the term, Harry and several of the others approached Kingsley during one of his visits. They aired their concerns over the curriculum and felt that it lacked gravely in many areas. Many of the Aurors, who remained with the Ministry after the war, had little to no practical experience when fighting against the Dark Arts; and from the Minister's point of view, Draco's knowledge on the subject was too conveniently dismissed for his own liking. Due to this, the girls were now on their own whilst the other two were training outside of school.

"Starting their missions now simply cuts their training time by half," Hermione stated. "Draco and I will have all the time in the world to spend together once he is done."

Offering nothing more on the subject, the two continued to read in focused silence until their quiet study session met an early demise. Blaise arrived and joined them without any reverence for peace as he pulled his chair out from the table. The murderous sound it made scraping along the stone floor drew scathing looks from others and scowls from the two Gryffindor girls. Blaise, who was still dressed in his gear from Quidditch practice, rested his elbows on the table and looked at the two.

"The next time Draco volunteers to leave for one of these missions, I'll kill him," he said ran his hand through the sweaty locks of his hair.

"He didn't volunteer," Hermione corrected him as she wrinkled her nose. The overwhelming odor of sweat, dirt, and worn leather emanated from Blaise.

"Yeah, whatever. When it's my turn, he'll be the one who gets to deal with him at practice," Blaise said as he pointing at Stefan. The Slytherin had seated himself several feet away and appeared to be studying with several other house-mates whilst speaking to them.

"Being difficult is he?" asked Ginny with a devious grin.

"Define difficult. Is he still carrying on about Hermione here? No. Is he being a pain in the arse on the pitch? Yes, definitely."

"You really need to bathe," Hermione said as she wrinkled her nose at him. "You are ripe."

"Care to join me?" he asked whilst wagging his brows.

Hermione quickly dismissed him with her signature eye roll causing him to bellow with laughter. So accustomed she had become to his lurid remarks, that when he actually said them, they no longer affected her like they once had. Ginny, however, was not immune, so he turned to her.

"Unless, of course, you want to ditch Potter and help me out instead," he said, winking at the redhead.

Ginny slammed her book shut as her hands balled into perfect fists. She clenched them tightly as she fumed at Blaise.

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh whilst observing the two. They seemed to antagonize each other more and more as of late, and she thought it best to intervene before it got out of hand. She knew that Blaise was only joking, but he also knew what buttons to push and how far to push them. He seemed to enjoy flirting with danger and would risk her wrath just to get a rise out of her.

"What were you saying about Stefan?" asked Hermione, quickly bringing them back on topic.

Blaise sighed as his fun ended with Ginny, and he groaned at the thought of having to explain.

"Basically, that wank stain won't listen to me and says he'll only take orders from my best friend. I can't get him to do anything during practice, and his head is so far up his arse that I'm surprised he can see the light of day," he ranted. "The amazing part is that he can't tell his arse from a hole in the ground but manages do it anyway."

"Maybe he's just a savant when it comes to his own arse," Hermione said whilst trying to stifle her own grin. "You never know. Stranger things have happened."

"Please tell how did we got on this subject," Ginny begged as she began to laugh.

"Ask him," Hermione said quickly, pointing to Blaise.

"I can't help it that he prefers the inside view of his own arse," he cried. "All I know is that he needs to remove it soon, or we'll be the laughing stock of Hogwarts at our first match."

"Wait. You mean to tell me no one's laughed at Slytherin before?" Ginny attempted to look shocked over the notion, but the two only met with glares at one another.

"Sod off," he shot back. "I don't see you faring any better without Potter."

"Actually, our practices have been going just splendid," Ginny retorted.

"Can you do this elsewhere? Madam Pince is going to kick us out if you don't shut up, and I'd like finish my assignment before that happens," Hermione chastised.

Blaise and Ginny both rolled their eyes in unison over her concerns and quickly dismissed them.

"Besides, what are you doing here? Other than to bug us, that is." Hermione asked.

"Oh, I had this urge to see you two lovely ladies, and I just couldn't help myself."

"You can help yourself by taking a shower," she snapped back. Hermione waved the air in front of her face. "You smell foul. God, even Draco's not that bad after practice," she added.

Blaise inhaled his aroma and smirked at her which caused her to groan.

"That, my dear Gryffindor, is the smell of a real man," Blaise said as he leaned toward her.

"Right," Ginny drawled as she punctuated her jibe with a snort.

"Go on. Git out of here before you two kill each other," Hermione said quickly when she noticed the glare he gave Ginny. "We need to study."

"Certainly," he said, scraping his chair away from the table. "And Draco was right. You are bossy," he added. "But I hear he likes it that way." Blaise gave her a cheeky grin which only caused the brunette to groan. He laughed at her in response for a moment before he took his leave.

"I wonder about him sometimes," she said under her breath.

"Who, Blaise? Or Draco?" Ginny asked with a faint chuckle.

"Both," she said quickly before letting out an annoyed sigh.

Neither added anything more to the conversation and returned to their respective assignments.

# # #

Several miles away Harry and Draco has spent two painstaking days at their location. The two has been held up in a small shack with little in relief for their situation as they waited for the other two Aurors to return. Keeping watch, they took turns peering through spaces in the slats, hoping to catch sight of anything that might approach them.

"How long were we supposed to wait here?" Draco asked in frustration.

Harry, whose face was pressed to the wood, surveyed the area through one of its wider openings. He pulled away with a worrisome look.

"They didn't say," he responded before rubbing the back of his neck.

"How long do you want to wait? It's been two days."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. That's up to you. Although, this might be a test. We should probably wait it out," he said.

Draco sighed and seated himself on the dirt floor. They had been assigned to one of the newer Aurors and one of the department's more seasoned. The older Auror, Dawlish, was capable in theory, but Draco knew the skeletons that lurked in the man's closet and didn't trust him. He was sure the Auror had left them on purpose and would not be returning anytime soon. As to why he had been allowed to continue to work at the Ministry, Draco hadn't a clue.

Harry calmly kept watch as Draco sat in silence. Harry knew that he had been on edge for reasons other than their training and understood his concerns regarding Dawlish as well. There was more bothering the Slytherin than he was letting on, and it concerned Harry. In the many months he had gotten to know Draco, he understood him to only be bothered by two things: others not letting go of his past and anything that would affect Hermione. Even when he became frustrated over his Patronus Charm, Draco wasn't been this bad. Harry ran his hand through his hair as he relinquished his post and sat himself on the floor across from his friend.

"Care to talk about it? We have time," Harry said.

Draco looked up and shrugged before running his hand across his face in frustration. He knew he needed to tell Harry something and hesitated before doing so.

"Hermione got a letter," he said and began to explain what had happened the month before.

On her birthday, Hermione had received a letter from her parents. It had been written prior to wiping their memories and being sent away. Her mother, knowing that war was on the horizon, had instructed for it to be sent in the event of her death on Hermione's birthday. Draco had been in Hogsmeade when it arrived, and Luna urgently came fetch him when it did. By the time Draco reached the castle, he found her in her dorm completely devastated.

"So, let me get this straight," Harry said. "Her mother knew she was a Squib and never told her?"

Draco nodded. "Let's not forget her neighbor is a Squib as well," he added. "She's the one who sent it."

"Merlin," Harry breathed out. "How did she take it?"

"She was a right mess the first time. To relive all that grief and then to learn that? How do you think she took it, Potter?"

"But she's better now," Harry pointed out.

"Obviously, but that's not the problem," he stated, letting out an irritated sigh.

Draco rooted through the pockets of his robe and pulled out a picture of Hermione. He stared at it for a moment before he heard Harry clear his voice, prompting him to put it away.

"Care to elaborate, Malfoy?"

"You already know what we're dealing with at home, but there was a book her mother had sent with the letter," Draco said. Harry was puzzled and wondered what one had to do with the other, but Draco reminded him of the tomes Hermione had been researching which made clear how the new book was connected. "The original wards haven't been touched in nearly four-hundred years. She wants to to do the spells before our home is a complete loss. It's her bloodline, and the island is basically hers by rights even if it is in my name on paper. The book explains it all, and she's the only one who can do it."

"But this is good news," Harry said.

"I'm not so sure. Next weekend, she wants to do the spellwork and has already made arrangements with McGonagall to go. I've run out of excuses to stop her."

"Why would you? It's her home as much as yours. I think you're being ridiculous. If you'd just swallow your foolish pride—"

"This isn't about what I want, Potter. This is about her safety," he snapped. Draco now glared at Harry. "Obviously, you need to learn a few things about the dangers of blood magic before you go making assumptions about my pride."

"I didn't mean—"

"You didn't mean what? To insult me by thinking I'm some spoilt little boy who doesn't get his way? I want my home to be safe, but I need _her_ to share with. Don't you get that, Potter? She could bloody well kill herself by doing this if it goes wrong," he cried.

Harry refrained from responding immediately and considered Draco's words. He was right. A house could be built anywhere, but he couldn't replace Hermione.

"Have you talked to her about it?" asked Harry, breaking the silence. Draco looked at Harry as if it were a stupid question which caused Harry to laugh. "Point taken. I guess you have."

"She's stubborn as hell, Potter. You know this. You've been friends with her for years."

Draco rested his elbows on bent knees as he fisted his hand into his hair. He wanted to go back to Hogwarts and be with her, not sit on some dirt riddled floor in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, if its any consolation, Malfoy, Hermione has a way of doing the impossible. Have a little faith in her, yeah?" Draco gave Harry an incredulous look. "I'm not saying you don't have any reason to be concerned. Just try to think positive."

Just then the door of the shack swung open as one of the two Aurors stumbled inside. Harry and Draco looked at each other before helping him to his feet.

"Where's Dawlish?" Harry asked.

"Gone," Crowley said in frustration.

Angus Crowley was relatively new to the department and not much older than the two. He seemed to be a competent wizard, but was easily excitable at times. Originally born in Surrey, his father moved the family to Australia a few short months after the First Wizarding War. His quick tongue often wove a confusing web of indiscernible slang that made him the perfect target of jokes among the other Auror students, but he was a good-natured fellow that took it in stride and didn't seem to mind.

"What do you mean by gone?" Draco asked.

"He's gone walkabout, mate. That bastard's got me mad as a cut snake. Somethin's dodgy, I tell you. That lead was a dry as a dead dingo's donger. A bunch of cock an' bull if you ask me," the Aussie fumed. "I got better thin's ta do than this. I could be crackin' a tinnie or havin' a quick naughty with the missus right about now."

Harry and Draco looked at each other dumbfounded.

"You two look like a pair of stunned mullets. Righto, back ta Hogwarts with you. I'm off ta the Ministry ta file a report," Crowley said before nodding once to them and disapparating with a familiar pop.

"Merlin," Draco said. "I thought the blokes from East End were bad."

Harry chuckled. "Seamus has a running pool on who's going to crack and hit him with a Translation Charm during one of his lectures."

"I know. I'm up to ten Galleons in the pot and my money's on Blaise," Draco said. "And you?"

Harry gave Draco a look that said everything. Draco burst out laughing and shook his head, "Well, if I crack, you'll need to split the pot with me. It's only fair."

"Yes, only fair," Harry agreed whilst laughing. "Can we get the bloody hell out of here? I'm tired, have a report to file, and don't want to miss dinner with Ginny."

Draco agreed wordlessly and the two apparated to Hogsmeade to make the long walk back to the castle.

# # #

Sitting at worn table in a small, run down cottage, Dawlish inspected a piece of parchment sitting in front of him. The man sitting across the table looked at him for a moment whilst sipping a small glass of Firewhiskey. The Auror said nothing as he read in silence, and after several minutes, he sighed before pushing the parchment away.

"The amount is acceptable, I take it?" the man asked, looking at the Auror.

Dawlish nodded, saying nothing to the man.

"Good then. I can expect you to carry it out sometime soon. Remember, the boy is to be unharmed, and the girl is to be disposed of," the man said.

"I find this to be rather extreme. There are other ways," Dawlish protested.

"This coming from the wizard who did the bidding of the Dark Lord's followers? Don't tell me that you've suddenly developed a conscience."

Dawlish shook his head.

"I didn't think so," said the man. "I'll expect an update soon and results soon after."

The imposing wizard stood, downing the last of his Firewhiskey. He vanished the glass and bottle wordlessly before taking one last look at the Auror. Reaching into his robes, he produced a small coin purse and tossed it on the table in front of him.

"A small portion now... the rest when you finish," the man said. "I expect results."

The man's robes flared impressively as he turned, and in an instant, he was gone.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Dawlish carefully reached for the small purse on the table. A faint smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he held it in his hands, but it quickly faded to frown soon after. The man had only been partially correct in his assessment of him. Whilst the Auror would do almost anything to line his own pockets, there were limits to how far he could go. Taking care of the Malfoy boy was one thing... But the girl? He had never willingly killed anyone, except in the line of duty, and there was no mistake as to what was implied by the man's words. He would have to kill her.

Whilst time was of the essence, he had weeks, if not months, to carry out his orders. He would have to separate the girl from her friends, of course, which would not be an easy task. She was a formidable witch in her own right but untouchable in the company of Harry Potter and the Malfoy kid. Nevertheless, he would bide his time, hoping to find an alternative to killing her whilst satisfying the man's wishes.

Destroying the parchment, he made one last inventory of the room before leaving for the Ministry. He had already given the Crowley kid the slip and wanted to avoid any other suspicion. Any other time, he would have not been able to get away, but their assigned mission to babysit the brats from Hogwarts served as a perfect cover. He only had to come up with a ruse to deceive the other Auror for which he did.

Arriving in The Atrium of he Ministry, returned to his office quickly to avoid being seen. However, as he took his seat behind his desk, the door to his office crashed open as the Crowley kid burst in with it. The older man's stomach leapt from surprise, and he quickly adopted a look of indifference under the younger man's heated gaze.

"You're as elusive as a bunyip, mate. Care to ta tell me where you went on walkabout?"

"I think you left me," Dawlish challenged, knowing it was a lie.

"Do you thin' I'm a dill? I'm onta you, Dawlish," the Aussie said, stabbing his finger toward the older man. "Don't thin' I don't know that you're up ta somethin'."

"And don't think I don't your father's connection to the Minister. You know as well as I do you wouldn't be here otherwise. Now get out of my office," he snapped.

Younger and older Auror alike stared at each other for one prolonged minute before the former took his leave. Dawlish had enough of the foreigner's attitude and thought he was becoming far too suspicious for his own good. _One more brat to get rid of_, he thought before shuffling a stack of parchment on his desk.

# # #

Hermione sat conversing in the Great Hall at dinner with her friends. Luna had joined her as well as Cassie from each of their respective tables. Blaise had attempted to join them as well, but Ginny was far too put out from earlier to tolerate his company. Hermione thought the Slytherin would be insulted, but he simply laughed and said he would talk to her later. Obviously, he took little offense over Ginny's words and seemed to relish the fact he annoyed her instead. The two seemed to argue and pick at each other like two siblings, so she was was relieved when he had decided leave instead. Enjoying the company of her remaining friends, she had been in an intellectual debate with Luna when a familiar figure took his seat next to her and began filling his plate with food.

"You're better off reading _A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions_ instead of _Curses and Counter-Curses_ because—" Hermione gasped. "What are you doing here?" she exclaimed upon noticing Draco.

"Well, hello to you too," he said with a large grin before tucking into his meal.

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as he chuckled through a mouthful of food.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ginny.

Before Draco could speak, Harry walked past them and approached the staff table. He spoke to McGonagall for only a minute as she motioned to one of the Aurors sitting at the end of the table. Harry and the Auror stepped off to one side and carried on a quiet conversation for several minutes before he returned to join them at their table.

"Taken care of?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry said quickly.

The two girls looked at one another puzzled. They were expecting more. Obviously, something was amiss and neither boy was eager to divulge. Hermione shot a questioning look at Draco to which he discreetly shook his head and mouthed silently that he would tell her later on. Taking a quick drink of her pumpkin juice, she acknowledged him quickly before continuing her conversation with Luna.

Later that evening, Draco followed Hermione to her dorm. He lingered at the common room door before she invited him in. Inside, they were briefly greeted by Anthony before she thanked him for switching places on patrol that evening. The boy quietly made his exit, giving Draco a parting nod before he left.

"I thought you were suppose to be on patrol tonight. For a minute there, I thought I'd gotten my days mixed up," Draco said. He flopped into the oversized couch in the middle of the common room whilst letting out a sustained yawn.

"I asked Anthony to switch. I wasn't expecting the two of you to be back so soon," said Hermione whilst rummaging through her school bag. "Here," she said, holding out a stack of parchment. "Notes for your classes. I know Blaise was supposed to do it, but I can't trust him to be as thorough."

"But of course," said Draco with a laugh. He leaned over and took them from her before sitting them on a nearby table. "And thank you."

Draco reached out for her hand and held it in his whilst taking in her unassuming beauty. She wore no makeup other than the few ink blotches that dotted her face, and her hair—once a defined bun—had become frazzled as tendrils escaped from their hold. A sloppy, half-done tie and untucked blouse completed the look which caused him to chuckle. The look was a result of hours spent studying in the library which amused him.

"Come here," he said, pulling her to him.

Taking her seat in his lap, she cuddled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle kiss. His lips lingered against hers for a moment before slipping away. Looking into her eyes he smiled at her before reaching up to let loose her hair that fell to her shoulders in a cascade of soft curls.

"There's my beautiful girl," he said, causing Hermione to blush.

"You act like we haven't see each other in weeks," Hermione said.

Draco chuckled. "No, not weeks, just days. Two to be exact."

"Do you want to stay the night?" she asked quietly.

"Let me think it over," he said, pausing for a moment. "Yes." Hermione rolled her eyes at him and leaned her head on his shoulder as he held her. "Besides, we need to have a chat."

"About?"

"Next weekend," he said. Hermione stiffened and began to pull away. "No, listen to me for a minute. I'm not trying to stop you."

"Why? You try to every other time I've brought it up," she said. "How can I expect this time to be any different?"

"Well, listen to me for a minute, and I'll explain," he said impatiently. Draco rubbed the small of her back in an attempt to relax her but firmly kept the other around her waist. He knew she was expecting a row and he tried to sooth her. "I think we should do it this weekend instead of next, if McGonagall will let us."

Hermione looked at Draco in shock. "Wait. You want to do it sooner? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" she asked as she began pinching him.

"Ow! And it's me, woman. Stop that," he said with a chuckle whilst trying to thwart her attack. "I just gave it some thought and talked to Potter. I might have been a little harsh in my assessment of the situation. Not that I still don't think it's dangerous. Potter just seems to think I should trust you more is all."

"So why this weekend?" she asked, still looking at him in dismay.

"Field training was to last until Friday. Of course, that was cut short when Dawlish gave us the slip and Crowley sent us back. But never mind that, the point is, I'm technically off the hook with classes this week, and I thought we could skive off early on Friday. That's if you don't have anything pressing," he explained. "It would give us an extra day at home is all."

Hermione gave it some thought and knew she had prepared as much as possible. She had examined each tome carefully, making full notes of each, and was able to piece together the final clue when she had received the book from her mother. The book itself was extremely old had belonged to the Black family prior to Corvus and his two brothers. How it had ended up in the hands of the Rousseau family was a complete mystery. Nevertheless, the book was the final key, and the spells required a careful tongue and an exact hand which she thought she had. Furthermore, if done correctly, then by the final spell she would also establish her rights as heir to the isle. It was because of this that she mistook the motives behind Draco's protests.

At first, she thought it was for selfish reasons he objected. On paper, he was the rightful owner of Black Isle, but by the rights of blood, it belonged to her. She knew the discrepancy shouldn't have mattered since they both had considered it their home, but he persisted with his objections until he relented and explained his concerns to her. They had been legitimate, and she spent the last three weeks in the Restricted Section learning as much about the side effects of the spells as she could. It went without saying that she had her own concerns, but her confidence won out, and she convinced herself that she could do the spells without issue.

"I'll talk to Professor McGonagall," she said. "I'll ask her first thing in the morning."

**A/N:** Dealing with a bad case of writer's block I feel like I half-assed this, so be gentle. I am going somewhere with this... and I'll get there.

I would have tried to equate this to giving birth, but I don't think they do c-sections on brains. Well, they do, but I think they call them lobotomies. I certainly need one after writing this.

And a thanks to my Aussie friend, Chris, who I had a fun time writing up Crowley's slang with. It's outlandish for a reason because he really lays it on thick when he's excited or pissed... and explains why the students only understand him half the time.


	33. C33: The Ties That Bind

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**  
The Ties that Bind

Stepping out of the fireplace, Harry immediately began brushing the remaining powder from his robes. The groan of the wood floor alerted him to the presence of someone else in the room. Blaise had been waiting patiently and gave little acknowledgement save for the single nod bestowed to Harry. Harry nodded in return as Blaise took his leave. It was Harry's assigned shift to watch over the couple, and he looked at the stairs mournfully pausing as he rest his foot on the base of the stairs. For six nights, he had made this climb. Tonight would be no different.

Harry's mind wandered as he made the hopeless trek up to their room, and as he climbed each step, he could only think about what had happened a little over a week ago. The two young men had returned from their training mission early, and the worry that Draco expressed to Harry in private seemed to evaporate almost immediately upon seeing his girlfriend. By the end of week, with reluctant permission from the Headmistress, Hermione had left with Draco, traveling to their home to take care of what was needed. They were to return by Sunday, but by the day's end, there were those at Hogwarts who became worried when the couple did not return. Even Professor McGonagall waited patiently for most of the next day until she summoned Harry to speak with him. She was unable to avoid addressing the issue of their absence any longer.

Any suspicions they had over their whereabouts—the latest from the Hogwarts rumor mill suggested that the two had eloped—were quickly dismissed. Harry and the old woman knew that the two would not be so impulsive which only left the option that something that gone horribly wrong. In addition, Harry instinctively worried that Ron might be involved and had an unshakable feeling that his two friends were in grave danger. Ron had been released from St. Mungo's over the weekend, and despite assurances that his best friend was on the mend, he still could not escape the worry over the threat that Ron still possibly posed. McGonagall quickly dismissed his concerns, but even Harry could see that the thought had crossed her mind as well.

Upon arriving at their home, the worst of Harry's fears were confirmed. Hermione and Draco were discovered unconscious within the castle ruins, and it appeared as if they had been there for days. Madam Pomfrey was quickly summoned, and her examination not only confirmed that they were ill from exposure but that the two had the physical manifestation of something more serious as well. The very innate magic that existed in the two had nearly been depleted. It was a dangerous state for any witch or wizard, and the news was very grim. The only relief that came to Harry was that Ron had not been involved.

Resting his hand on the doorknob, he turned it slowly. Hearing the thunderous release of the latch only punctuated the dreadful silence that permeated the cottage and caused Harry to wince as it did so. He held his breath in anticipation at he pushed open the door. There was but a glimmer of hope that there were be good news awaiting him, but Harry quickly found himself disappointed when greeted by the same familiar scene that had played out every night before. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were fussing over the couple that lay in the large bed with no perceptible change in their condition. The two were as comatose as the day they were found a week ago.

"Oh, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, suddenly noticing his presence. "Your turn is it?"

"Yes," Harry said simply, knowing she had asked the same question each night previous. The two exchanged worrisome looks before Harry's gaze focused on the couple. "Has there been any change?"

"Miss Granger has not stirred, and Mr. Malfoy seems to continue on with uncontrollable fits in his unconscious state," the matron said. "I wish I could say with certainty that this is just a prolonged sleep while their bodies heal, but this appears to be something more." The older woman sighed before looking at the Headmistress. "Minerva, we can't keep them here much longer. If they don't wake soon—"

The pleas of the old woman were cut off by a stern glare from the other witch. She looked at Harry for only a brief moment before turning back to whatever spells she had been casting over the couple. She said nothing more.

Harry thought that perhaps the matron was right. How long could they maintain this brutal schedule of watching over the pair? Between Auror training, missions, and their studies at school, and Harry and the others who had volunteered to help were hanging by a mere thread. His own body was beginning to feel the effects of limited sleep, and he knew the others were not fairing much better themselves. However, no sooner than the thought had crossed his mind, Harry began to feel guilty. What kind of friend would be if he abandoned them now? Especially when it came to Hermione. She stood by him for seven years, yet he was considering throwing in the towel after just seven days.

Thinking carefully over the status of his two best friends—as he now considered both to be —his heart ached for the two as they lie on the bed motionless. Harry already had an unmistakable kinship with Hermione. Yet during the course of the week, he began to realize that Draco had become one of his best friends as well. The Slytherin had become a new type of friend, though, much different from Ron or Hermione. Harry and Draco represented two vastly different sides of a coin, but in the end, both had discovered they had much more in common than either realized. They had become fast friends despite unfathomable odds, and a smile touched his lips, thinking of the stark contrast between now and only a year ago. A lot had changed.

Harry rubbed his hand over his haggard face and nodded wearily at the matron's earlier words. He knew that the Professor had her reasons for wanting to keep the couple at the cottage and placed all his trust in her wisdom. For that reason alone, he said nothing more.

"Andie will relieve you in the morning. Although, she may arrive sooner," McGonagall said, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

"Thanks Professor," he said whilst taking his seat.

The two women took their leave after they inspected the couple once more. Tinky brought him the usual tea as he took up a muggle book from Hermione's vast collection. He settled comfortably into his familiar chair; it was going to be another long night.

An hour or so passed as he tried to read, but Harry found himself staring into the abyss of the page in front of him instead. His eyes were heavy with sleep, and he did everything in his power to fight it. Despite all his efforts, it would finally be a familiar yell that broke him out of his hypnotic gaze. He nearly dropped the book he held in his hands but recovered quickly before placing it on the table beside him. Even after a week of being on night duty, Draco's sudden outbursts still made him jump out of his own skin. The cries that escaped his friend's motionless body cast an eerie haze over the room. It was evident that the sadistic nightmare he was reliving was brutal and unending. Even Harry had to admit that it unnerved him to see Draco this way. Harry strongly believed that he was experiencing real pain despite the objections of others. If he were honest with himself, Harry had only heard such pain before in one other voice—from the young woman who lay unconscious beside him. As Draco appeared to settle once more, a soft knock came as the door to the room was slowly panned open. Through it walked Draco's aunt, and she looked sympathetically at him.

"You need sleep, Harry," Andromeda said.

"I'll be fine," he lied.

"Rubbish. Take a guest bed. They'll be fine for now," she urged.

"But—"

"No buts, Harry Potter," she said, taking an all too familiar posture with him. "You march yourself into the other room this minute." The tone had been mothering, and Harry couldn't help himself. He looked away briefly to hide his smile.

"I'm too tired to fight, so you win... this round anyway. I'll grab a few short hours at least," he said finally as he held up his hands in full surrender.

"More than that. I don't want to see you until morning," she emphasized with the same tone.

"Yes, Mum," smarted Harry, giving the older woman a mischievous smile.

"Don't I wish," Andromeda muttered just out of earshot. "Alright, off with you," she said a bit louder, shoving Harry through the door.

When the door clicked softly behind her she looked at her nephew and Hermione on the bed. Andromeda had spent a better part of the week doing something she hadn't done since Hogwarts: researching. In the downstairs library, at Hogwarts itself, and even her own sister's library at the Manor, she searched for clues to help decipher what had happened to her nephew and the woman lying next to him. Hermione's tomes had obviously been useless since they revealed nothing among their blank pages, but the book she received from her mother was most promising and gave Andromeda her first clue. It was a journal of sorts, cataloging the history of the island, and had contained notes from every Keeper of the Isle in the Black family, ending with Corvus. Whilst detailed in the mechanical aspects of spell casting and technique, it was the last entry from Corvus' wife that caused her alarm.

Pulling out her wand, Andromeda took a deep breath before dragging it through the air in a series of elegant sweeps whilst whispering an unrecognizable incantation. A brief beam of light shot out of the end of her wand, illuminating the pair in a soft, ethereal glow. The spell revealed to the older woman what she had suspected all along, and her free hand ghosted her lips to hold back a gasp of shock. Her wand hand shook, trying to maintain the spell as she looked at them in wonder. Nevertheless, it was not the shock of what she saw before her that caused the spell to suddenly fade but the tug she felt at the base of her robes that had startled her instead.

"You see it," Tinky said with a timid whisper.

"You knew this all along?" she questioned in disbelief.

Tinky crawled up on the bed and looked over her master and mistress with a blank expression before turning back to her.

"Tinky mustn't say. Tinky can't say... unless the other knows," the elf said in warning.

"I have my suspicions, but you need to tell me what you know," Andromeda said.

Tinky shook her head emphatically and looked at the woman with fear in her eyes. Instantly, Andromeda knew she had seen that look before. The elf had been bound by oath in such a way to forbid revealing the truth, that to do so would cause her grave harm.

"Alright then," she conceded as the elf visibly relaxed.

Andromeda would have to try a new approach and sighed as she removed her robes before throwing them onto Harry's old chair. Smoothing her dress that had been underneath, Andromeda sat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to her, urging the elf to sit. She did so reluctantly as Andromeda took a book from her bag.

"Let's play a bit of game, shall we?" she asked. Andromeda peered at the elf who looked puzzled in return. "I'm going to read a passage from this book. And when I'm done, I will tell you what I think I know, and you nod if you agree."

Tinky hesitated for a moment, looking over her shoulder at the couple but agreed with a silent nod as her ears drooped in resignation. Andromeda flipped open the journal and quickly paged to the final entry. She began to read after casting a quick spell.

"We arrived at Black Isle six weeks after our wedding. It would be our new home, but in order to stay, my new husband would have to perform strange and powerful magic from the time of Merlin to preserve it and lay full claim. This magic was mysterious and dark to me... frighteningly unfamiliar.

"The magic was to be performed during the next dark phase of the moon according to the ancient texts, but he chose to perform it two days early, instead. The local fishing village was rampant with rumors of a violent storm fast approaching, and my husband thought best to avoid it. His error , however, nearly cost us our lives, and in the end, I have given and suffered more than I could ever fathom to save his.

"For a fortnight, we lay in slumber as my husband became bound to the very land we now call home. He would become its new Master... the new Keeper of the secrets that this island holds. I laid next to him, suffering each possible nightmare and also every joy. I found myself to be the vessel for his memories, his happiness, and his pain—all with such vividness that it overwhelmed me, all to keep my love from going insane. Whatever Corvus had experienced, I had done so ten fold.

"When I awoke, I found myself to be terribly alone. It would be another fortnight before I saw the loving eyes of my husband gaze upon me once more. During that time, I lamented and wailed at what I thought was my loss but only grew to understand that our near tragedy had brought us closer together. In that time, I had discovered myself to be pregnant with our first child and that we had created a bond that was unlike any other—our very magic was intertwined and inseparable. As much joy as I have felt being so connected to the man I loved, the grim reality will be that if either one of us dies, the other will shortly follow. There are no assurances that even death will separate our bond."

Andromeda closed the journal and laid it gently on the bed between her and the elf. Her hand rested gently against its cover as her fingers drummed lightly at the edges of the leather binding. Tinky did nothing but to stare at the older woman with wide, knowing eyes.

"I think," Andromeda began, "that my nephew saved her life just as Élise saved Corvus'." The elf looked curiously at the woman and nodded very slowly. "And I strongly suspect that the magic was wild and dangerous... too much for Hermione to handle because it had not been performed at the right time. Just like Corvus had done in error. And either by some miracle or sheer dumb luck on my nephew's part, he has somehow done the unthinkable and started the process of bonding with her. Tell me if I'm wrong," she finished, looking at the elf.

"Tinky was not here with Master or Mistress. I-I does not know," the elf said nervously, avoiding the answer as she looked away.

Andromeda looked at Hermione with a pained expression. For the life of her, she could not imagine how the Gryffindor could have overlooked something so vital, so important. Likewise, she began to question how her own nephew could have done the same as well. The other perplexing question that Andromeda had was over Tinky's insight, and she wondered by what magic the elf had been bound to hide such critical information from others. The elf had not outright agreed with her, but the woman privately conceded that the elf knew far more than she was willing or able to reveal just from her mannerisms alone.

"Who have you taken an oath with? Who are you bound to?" Andromeda asked suddenly, narrowing her eyes at the elf.

"Tinky is a free elf... like Dobby," the house-elf answered, staring innocently back at the woman.

"You are far smarter than that. You know what I ask. What oath have you taken to protect this secret? Who have you bound yourself to in this oath. Them?" she questioned, pointing to the two on the bed.

"Tinky takes no oath. She only lives with the magic and knowledge of those who served before her," the elf cried.

Andromeda knew little about the inner workings of house-elf magic, but she did know that some magic and traditions were passed on from one generation to the next. Tinky had not only taken care of Draco as a child but she, Narcissa, and Bellatrix as well. House-elves lived for several decades if not a couple of centuries in some cases. Tinky and her mother had always served their household, but she was curious if the elves before them had served a different family as well.

"I need to know. What noble house did the elves before you serve?"

"Us elves have always served the Noble House of Black," she responded proudly.

"Which house? And don't play games with me. The elves you are descended from did not always serve ours," Andromeda said with growing impatience.

Tinky slipped from the bed in an attempt to put distance between herself and the irritated woman, but fear flashed quickly in her eyes as Andromeda forcefully grabbed her by her waif looking arm.

"Answer me," she growled at the elf. "Did those before you serve Corvus?" she demanded. Tinky nodded quickly with tears in her eyes. Andromeda relaxed her grip on the house-elf's arm and let it slip from her hand, but no sooner than she had done so, the elf disappeared with a loud resounding pop.

Andromeda sighed in frustration and could only presume that Tinky had returned to Hogwarts to avoid further interrogation. Despite the elf's answer, she was only left with more questions. If the journal entry was remotely true, then it would be at least another week before either one of them would wake. Perhaps even longer. It was likely to be Draco who woke first, and only then would they gain any insight as to what happened. Nevertheless, one critical question had been answered for her. The spell she cast earlier had confirmed her strongest suspicion. Once whatever magic ran its course between the two, Hermione and Draco would be magically bound to one another for life.

Looking at the time, Andromeda decided to leave the pair as she traveled quietly downstairs. She quickly entered the sitting room, planning to make a quick call to Hogwarts. She only hoped that Minerva had not yet retired for the evening and cast down a handful of powder before she thrust her face into the embers, calling out to the older woman. Greeted by her friend, who was already dressed in her tartan dressing gown, Andromeda quickly updated her on the situation. The two had agreed that the news was alarming, and Minerva quickly dismissed the call but not before indicating that she would return to the cottage within the hour.

The type of bond that Hermione and Draco were about to share—the very practice of it—was illegal and for very good reason. It had been a hundred years since the last documented case and the grave news worried both women. Magical bonds of this nature were often attempted for nefarious reasons—binding of servant to master or payment for a dark spell— but certainly not between two lovers. Andromeda certainly could not share this news with anyone else. What if it were to go public? They could very well find themselves answering to authorities regardless of the intent of their actions. The very thought of it frightened her, and for their sake, she could only hope that she was wrong.

Settling in the kitchen, Andromeda made a spot of tea as she waited. Taking a sip from her cup, she heard the roar of the fireplace and stood to greet the older woman, making her way to the other room.

# # #

As most of the wizarding world slept, a young man began pounding on a window outside Gryffindor tower whilst he hovered on his broom in the air. "Merlin, Ginny. Open the bloody window," he grumbled.

Through the clouded glass, he saw the figure of a body accompanied by the light of a wand. The window flew open, and he was greeted by a gasp from the redheaded girl he called his sister.

"What in Merlin's saggy britches are you doing here?" she hissed. "Shouldn't you be home where Mum can keep an eye on you?"

"Are you going to make me sit out here all night or are you going to let me in? We need to talk," he said.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she sighed with annoyance at her brother. "I have roommates, Ron, and they're sleeping. Let me grab my broom."

Disappearing from the window, Ginny returned a second later with her broom in hand. She skillfully climbed through the window before hopping on it and began flying lazy circles around her brother once she was in the air. Coming alongside him, the two looked at each other as a twinkle graced her eye. In the split second it took for him to recognize it, she was off, racing toward the lake at alarming speed. Ron quickly pointed his broom downward and sped off after her. The two of them had not raced each other in years, and for once he felt like a kid again, chasing after his younger sister.

Touching down at the water's edge, Ginny climbed up on a large rock as she pulled her dressing gown tighter to keep warm. The familiar chill of the fall air had settled over the land, and it made her shiver. Ron landed shortly after and joined her, budging up close to her to keep her warm. He threw his arm around her, rubbing her arms quickly to give her added warmth.

"Didn't Mum ever tell you to dress for the weather? It's chilly out here," Ron said.

"I'll be fine," she lied.

If there was any truth, she was happy to see her brother. The news of his release from St. Mungo's had nearly made her cry, and upon the happy news, she had gotten permission to leave school and spend the weekend at home with him. They spent hours talking at the Burrow and by the time she returned to school, the two found themselves closer than ever before. Ron did not need to be coddled by their mother. Instead, he needed someone to listen, and Ginny made the point that she would be the person do so.

"I may be a daft git sometimes, but I know when you're lying, Gin," he said. He took out his wand and cast a quick warming charm over her and put his wand away. Ginny smiled at her brother before nudging him playfully with her shoulder.

"Speaking of Mum, does she know you're here?" she asked. Ron shot her an incredulous look. "Of course not. She'd have kittens if she knew you snuck out. I can't believe I even asked," she said rolling her eyes.

Laughter exploded from the two at the thought of their mother having actual kittens, but it quickly ceased as the two looked out over the eerie surface of the water. Ron sighed deeply as he squeezed his sister's hand.

"I'm never going to be the same, you know. There's always going to be th-this thing... this darkness I'll always feel. It feels like it preys on me no matter what I do. What it's done to me... it makes me bloody angry, Gin. I-I hate feeling this... broken," Ron choked.

"I know," Ginny said as her brother frowned at her "Oh, did you forget about the diary? I think I know first hand what that sort of magic is capable of. Believe it or not, I still have moments—certain feelings and emotions—that I can only attribute to that stupid book." Ginny nervously played with the sash of her dressing gown, running the fabric between her fingers. "He was good at it, you know. Preying on your worst fears... your doubts. You can't let him get the better of you. If you do, then what the three of you did will all be for nothing."

"Harry did alright, though. Look at him," he nearly spat in anger as he seemingly dismissed her words. "He can do anything! He's the Chosen One. I'm just Ron, and I don't see how anyone expects me to be like him," he said just short of a yell. Ginny frowned before pushing her brother off the rock. Ron landed on the damp earth with a soft thud. "What the bloody hell was that for, Gin?"

"Listen to yourself, Ronald Weasley," she hissed whilst glaring at her brother. "No one is asking you to be like Harry. Do you think he's invincible? Do you think that none of what he's gone through bothers him? He can't escape his past, but you don't hear him complaining or blaming someone else because of it. I—"

Ginny stopped as she heard movement along the path near them. Her head snapped to attention, looking at a nearby tree. She motioned to Ron to be quiet as she slipped from the rock and crouched on the ground beside him.

"Who goes there?" the stranger asked.

Ron frowned for a moment, trying to place the voice. Realizing who is was, he stood immediately, showing himself.

"Oy, Weasley. What are you doin' here? A little far from home aren't we?" the stranger asked. Ron reached down and pulled his sister to her feet. The Auror in front of them laughed. "Multiply like rabbits, you do. I don't suppose you are hidin' any other Weasleys there?" he asked as he tried to peer around them.

"Just us, Crowley," Ron said. Ginny frowned as she looked between the two. She vaguely recognized the young man as one of Harry's instructors, but he sounded much different from when she had heard him speak before. She was certainly perplexed as to how Ron knew him.

"Ron, I—"

"Gin, wait here a sec. I need to talk to Angus for a few," he said.

Ginny simply nodded as the two paced several yards away. As the two spoke to one another, she tried to read the series expressions exchanged between the two. Whatever the conversation, it had been of some importance but nothing too alarming it seemed. All she could do was wait patiently for them to finish.

After several minutes, the two walked back, and the Auror smiled brightly at Ginny. "You have an hour before my rounds take me by here again. I suspect you will be back in bed where you belong by then?" he questioned, looking at the girl. Ginny simply nodded, completely dumbfounded by the free pass she had been given.

When the Auror finally left, Ginny looked at her brother, wide-eyed. "I'm not keeping secrets again. I swear," he said quickly whilst looking at her. He knew it was a lie, but this was one secret he was not allowed to share. "His wife was my healer at St. Mungo's. Well, she still is, really," he added.

The latter part had been true. Ron had not made the connection between his healer and the Auror until Angus came to visit his wife one day whilst she had been on rounds. Ron had been surprised by the very connection himself but knew the real truth lurking just under the surface regarding the young man. His knowledge of it had come to him by mere happenstance, and Ron had been sworn to secrecy in the process. He only prayed that his sister didn't inquire further.

"Alright," she said.

Her reply was almost a little too easy for Ron's liking, and he looked at her suspiciously.

"What?" she asked, breaking into a frown. "Jeanie Crowley? Your healer? I met her at St. Mungo's. Don't be so daft," she said. "Although, I didn't know she was married," Ginny added in thought whilst shrugging her shoulders.

Ron nodded in quick agreement and tried to hide the sigh of relief that left him.

"You should get back to your dorm, and I—"

"Oh, no you don't! We're not done yet, you and I. We need to finish this," she said, grabbing him by the collar as he tried to walk away. "Get over here," she said, dragging her brother back toward the large rock. Ginny resumed her spot and motioned for her brother to join her. He did so after a moment's hesitation.

"I suppose I could play dumb and ask what you're talking about, but I suspect that might get me into a spot of trouble if I do," he said with a light chuckle.

"Only a spot? Try bat-bogeys the size of Bludgers," she said through a giggle. After a moment she sobered and looked at her brother. "What you said earlier? About Harry? It's not true, you know. Harry's as human as the rest of us... and a bit fragile, I might add. At least more than what most people think. He's really only as strong as the company he keeps, and the last time I checked, he has managed to keep some pretty good company. Although, he seems to be short one which I'm sure he misses," she said with a smile.

"I doubt he misses me that much," Ron said with a shrug as he looked away.

"Well, you did kidnap Hermione, punched Malfoy, fired a curse at Malfoy, and drew your wand on Mrs. Tonks and Harry," she said. "Oh! And you punched him in the middle of Diagon Alley, so I don't rightly blame him for being a bit angry and not speaking to you for a while," she said with a smile. "I think you well deserve it."

"Maybe," he conceded but smiled only briefly.

"But they were brilliant, you know, Hermione and Harry. They figured it out, and it was Harry who told the healers about the locket and what it had done to you. He cares, Ron. He hasn't abandoned you."

"How is she?" he asked quietly. "Hermione, I mean." Ginny shot a guarded look at her brother, holding her silence. "I'm not asking because of that, Gin. Give me a little more credit. I hurt her. I realize that now. I just—"

"She's happy, Ron. That's all you need to know. And before you blame yourself with all this," she said, motioning at him, "you two would have never really worked anyway. You would have been forcing her to settle, and you two would have made each other miserable in the end. You are better off as friends. You always were."

"I still love her. I always will," Ron said. Ginny looked at her brother, and her heart broke for him. For once, she tried to imagine what it would feel like to have Harry within reach only to lose him, for him to feel nothing for her in return. They had broken up and were separated for nearly a year, but it wasn't the same. She had never truly lost him.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you to go after her and change her mind. Once, I would have suggested that but not anymore. I thought you were the better choice over Malfoy, but I was also very wrong. He's actually quite perfect for her, even if that's not what you don't want to hear," Ginny said. The surge of wisdom she felt in her own words surprised her, but she continued. "You need to find yourself first and be happy with who you are. Don't settle for Hermione. Settle for someone... better."

"Hermione's not—"

"I'm not putting her down. I'm simply telling you that my brother is this wonderful bloke who needs a woman who is more like him... someone that's truly his match. Someone who enjoys Quidditch, food, pranks, and Merlin's knows what else that makes you... _you_," Ginny said with a smile.

"When did you get so smart?" Ron asked before pulling his sister into a hug. He kissed her on the forehead briefly before pulling away.

"I grew up, Ron. We all did," she said as she looked out over the water.

Checking his watch for the time, Ron slid from the rock before holding his hand out to his sister. It was nearly time for Crowley to return on his rounds, and he guided her down carefully to the soft earth before walking over and handing Ginny her broom. They stared at one another for a moment.

"You'd better git before Crowley catches you. The last thing Mum needs to hear about is you serving detention," he said.

"Ron, I'd serve a thousand detentions with Umbridge if it meant getting to see you," she said with a smile. Of course, this made Ron chuckle. Merlin, he loved his sister.

Saying their last goodbyes, Ginny kicked off from the ground after giving her brother a quick peck on the cheek. She had been worried about him for so long, but for first time, in a long time, she knew that he would be okay. Slipping through the open window of her dorm, she quietly stowed her broom and slipped into the confines of her bed. The only regret she had that evening was that she hadn't been completely honest with Ron when it came to Hermione. In the morning, Ginny would have to assume Hermione's duties as Head Girl. It was temporary, of course, but needed. The last thing she wanted to tell Ron was the truth, even if she didn't know exactly what that truth was.

Worried about her two friends that lay unconscious hundreds of miles away, she closed her eyes and gave herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I have now re-posted all my WIP revisions. I'll have the next chapter up in a day or so. It just needs proofing and editing.


	34. C34: Snippets

**A/N:** A new chapter. Yay! Given the title of this chapter, you are going to see a few snippets of what's going on with some of characters including Hermione and Draco. The proverbial ball starts rolling now...

And thanks to everyone following. I'm glad to see readers able to post reviews again.

* * *

**CHAPTER ****THIRTY-F****OUR**  
Snippets

"Alright, Zabini. I'm tired of asking. Where is he?"

Blaise looked up to see Pansy leaning over the table in front of him. Whatever squashed resemblance she had for a nose, it was now wrinkled and flaring. He had to stifle a laugh. She certainly looked like one pissed off pug.

"Where's who?" he flippantly asked.

"Stupidity is not one of your strong suits, Zabini," she said, glaring at him. "Don't you find it curious that Draco and the Mudblood left at the same time and have both been gone all this time?"

"I'm trying to eat here," Blaise said as he shot her an annoyed look. She had been pestering him over the last week regarding the whereabouts of Draco and was beginning to tire of her. "Besides, why do you care so much? It's not like he's your boyfriend or anything."

"He's my fiancée," she snapped.

"Still on about that are we? I thought you would've gotten the hint by now that Draco wants nothing to do with you. He's more than likely going to marry Granger, truth be told, so let it go."

"Well, we'll see about that when his precious Mudblood isn't around anymore," she spat.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" he growled out.

"Nothing," she bit back. "So, where is he? I don't buy the old bat's story."

Blaise shrugged. "Granger's gone for a bit on family business, and Draco decided to get some missions out of the way so he could—Why the hell am I telling you this anyway? You really should mind your own business, Pansy. Not everything concerns you."

"Well, it's not like the Mudblood has any family left. Someone made certain of that," she said smugly.

"What the fuck are you on about?" Blaise asked, dropping his fork to his plate with a loud clatter.

"Her parents are dead for good reason... for being filthy Muggles that is," she said nonchalant whilst inspecting her nails.

Blaise shot up out of his seat and reached across the table in one swift motion, pulling Pansy toward him as he grasped the front of her robes.

"If you wanted me this close, all you had to do was ask," she said before licking her lips with a sinister smile.

"What do you know about her parents?" Blaise growled through gritted teeth.

"Is there a problem here?" Professor Slughorn asked, looking between the two.

"No, Professor. No problem at all," Blaise said sharply as he let Pansy go.

"Miss Parkinson?"

"No, Professor," she answered with equal venom.

The old man looked between the two for a moment before turning and walking toward the staff table.

"Don't think this is over," Pansy said through gritted teeth.

"You're right. It's not. But you had better pray to Merlin that Draco never finds out that you had anything to do with their deaths." Pansy snorted and rolled her eyes. "Because I am certain, he would not hesitate to kill you if had any involvement. And for that matter, neither would I. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Blaise shot up from his seat and rushed out of the Great Hall in anger. Certainly she was bluffing, just saying it to get a rise out of him, wasn't she? And what had she meant by Hermione not being around anymore? Pansy was up to something. He was sure of it. Frowning to himself, Blaise walked back to his dorm. He did not trust her. Not one bit.

# # #

Dawlish flinched as the man in front of him pounded his first on the table. He had received an urgent message to meet the man and had found it difficult to get away. Crowley had stuck to him worse than a Permanent Sticking Charm since the day he had ditched him during the brats' training mission.

"You're late," the man said furiously.

"You don't have an insolent upstart breathing down your neck every five seconds. I got away when I could," Dawlish snapped. "You're lucky my partner had a meeting."

"No matter. You're here now," the man said, taming the bite that had been in his voice. "What progress have you made?"

"You should know the answer that. None. And you know the boy isn't on some training mission no matter what McGonagall says. That means it's likely the girl isn't where she says either."

"Do you think I'm not aware of this?" he shot back, frustrated. The man took a drink from his glass and slid a bottle of mead toward the Auror.

"How nice of you to share," Dawlish snarled whilst summoning a glass. "The point is, nothing will take place until the girl returns. Whenever that is."

"Find out where she is. Make it happen. My daughter is tired of waiting," he said.

"Do you always give that spoiled little bitch what she wants?" Dawlish asked before slamming down the rest of his poured mead. There was little time to regret his words before a curse slammed into him and sent him flying. His head nearly split in two from the enormous pain he felt upon colliding with the wall. The man, who now hovered over the Auror, looked at him with cold, sinister eyes.

"What Pansy wants, Pansy gets. Always." Mr. Parkinson said before kicking the Auror in the head, rendering him unconscious.

# # #

"What do you mean she's missing?" Ron said as his nostrils flared.

"Calm down," Crowley said. "I didn't say missin'. I said gone. And Malfoy as well. McGonagall asked us ta lie and say he's trainin' if anyone inquired. And she's left on a family emergency. For all I know, they're together."

Ron growled.

"Look. You asked me if I could get you in ta see her. She's not there. What are you playin' at anyway? Do I need to tell my wife to throw you back inta St. Mungos?"

"No," snapped Ron. "You know I only want to apologize to her in person and—"

"And what? Convince her ta leave Malfoy? You know. He's a good kid. I honestly don't think you know him at all," the Auror said.

"Know him? Of course, I know him. The slimy git can't be trusted," Ron spat. "I don't care if she's with me or not. I just don't want him with _her_."

"Listen here, Weasley. You're lucky I tell you anythin' about her wellbein' as it is, and I even tried ta make it possible for you two ta meet so you could apologize. Don't forget I know you're little secret and—You know? Perhaps a short stint in Azkaban would do you some good after all."

Ron paled.

"Ah, I see I have you're attention now. And don't think you can out me either. I see it in your eyes. You know very well I'm on orders from the Minister, and I don't think he'd take kindly ta you jeopardizin' our mission here." Crowley paused as his posture toward the young man softened. "Besides, you'd make an excellent Auror someday if you could just get your head out of your arse long enough to see it. You found her parents, after all."

"And look what bloody good _that_ did. They're dead," Ron said as he sulked in his chair. "I thought that telling her would bring her back to me. Instead she goes and runs to Malfoy. Stupid bint."

"There's no need for that. The point I was making, Weasley, is that no matter what your motives may have been at the time, you found them. At least she has some sort of closure. Take solace in that."

"I suppose," Ron said without looking up.

"Now that that's settled, let's discuss why you're here. What else have you found out about Dawlish?"

# # #

"Look, I'm telling ya, they've run off together and eloped," Hannah said just above a whisper whilst eating at the Hufflepuff table. "Do you honestly buy into this whole rubbish that McGonagall is feeding us?"

"I say that Granger finally snapped and probably used an Unforgivable on Malfoy," Ernie said with a ghost of a smile. Hannah look at him, appalled. "What? I'm _joking_. Merlin, Hannah."

"Right. Granger sitting in a cell somewhere for murdering Malfoy is a much better alternative," she said sarcastically. "You're unbelievable." Hannah took her plate and walked over to sit with Neville at the Gryffindor table.

"Granger's a fucking traitor anyway. I say they both deserve each other. Let them rot," Zacharias said.

"Here, here," Justin said whilst raising his glass to toast to his fellow house-mate. The two had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Just shut the hell up," Padma snapped whilst slamming her glass on the table. She was tired of the snide remarks regarding Hermione and Draco and was furious at how little the war had changed the two boys mere feet away. If anything, it only had made them more bitter and pompous, in her opinion.

"Don't you belong at your own table?" Justin asked smugly whilst glaring at the witch. "You're as much of a gossiping whore as your sister. I don't know why your knickers are in a twist. You probably know where they are anyway."

Padma gasped whilst Ernie growled in anger at his fellow house-mate for insulting his girlfriend. Padma and Ernie had been dating for the last three weeks, and Ernie was beginning to tire of their attitude toward Draco and Hermione as well. Not only that, they had started insulting Padma which he would not stand for.

"Honestly, wizards like you are the reason wars break out. Bitterness and hate are unbecoming. I thought you might have learned something in all this. Should I get it out of the way now and just start referring to you as the Dark Lord? Or perhaps you prefer the name of Voldemort instead? It would save us the trouble later," Padma spat upon standing.

"Love?" Ernie questioned as she began to leave. "Please, sit down. You don't have to go," he pleaded.

"No, I think I do. You know where to find me." Padma gave Ernie a quick peck on the cheek whilst glaring at the two offensive Hufflepuffs. She sat herself at the Gryffindor table, joining her sister.

"Do you really need to be such tosser, Justin?" Ernie asked. "It's people like you that make me think Malfoy is a goddamn saint." Justin snorted whilst looking away from his one-time friend. "It's not our fault that you openly insulted his girlfriend. I would have done much the same and can only applaud him for the restraint he showed after. A single punch wasn't nearly enough in my opinion." Ernie stood up from his seat and paused as his tone suddenly darkened. "And if you ever speak to my girlfriend like that again, I won't hesitate punching you either."

Walking toward the Gryffindor table, Ernie was oblivious to the worrisome looks cast by several professors from their table in the Great Hall.

# # #

Hermione sat on a park bench, watching several children play. The park was familiar, one of many that she visited as a child. It was a warm summer day and the breeze felt fresh upon her skin. It was odd. She was wearing nothing more than her pajamas and a dressing gown but didn't feel embarrassed about it for such a public place. This had to be a dream.

Looking to the left of her, Hermione gasped suddenly upon noticing an old man standing next to her whilst leaning casually on his cane. He was casting her an inquisitive yet mirthful expression as he took up a seat next to her. His white hair was short matched by a perfectly trimmed beard, and he wore an impeccably kept suit despite it being old and much out of style. His eyes twinkled behind half-moon spectacles as he looked at her. The old man reminded her of the grandfatherly sort and greeted him with a warm smile.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" the old man asked as he leaned his cane against the space between them. He followed Hermione's gaze and watched as children played on the grass in front of them.

Hermione did nothing more than nod, not looking at the man.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked, but Hermione only looked at him and shook her head.

Without another word, the silence deepened between then. Hermione gave some thought to his question and gasped upon remembering.

"Draco!" she calls out in a panic, remembering what had happened.

"I assure you he's fine, Miss Granger," the old man said as he began to chuckle. Hermione shot him a heated glare which caused the man laugh even harder. "I have always admired your loyalty. Something about Godric's children that I admired overall, really. Salazar's were always loyal, but only to themselves. It is quite ironic that your young Mr. Malfoy's loyalty and selfless act of bravery has proven differently."

"Who are you?" she asked, amazed that he knew her name. Of course, this was her dream, wasn't it?

The old man chuckled. "I've been known by many names. Most have known me as Myrddin in my time, and I am most honored to make your acquaintance, Miss Granger," he said whilst holding out his hand to her.

Hermione gingerly held out hers and and shook his gently, wide-eyed with wonder.

"Merlin," she breathed.

The old man chuckled. "I find it most amusing that my name is held with the same reverence as the Creator Himself, but I can assure you that I deserve no such honor. I am merely a wizard, nothing more."

Hermione, remembering herself, was overwhelmed with questions. The old man watched her face shift expressions with rapid succession, knowing that she was in search for the most relevant question to ask him. He found delight in her inquisitive nature and thirst for knowledge.

"I assure you, Miss Granger, that I am very much alive and well, should you ask, but I fear that I am not known to many these days. As always my task, I have only the interest in seeking out others bound for greatness with a dedication to foster their knowledge to help others. Rarely have I made myself known by name over time."

"Why me? Why are you here?"

"Ah, that is the ultimate question, is it not?" he asked with a light chuckle. "I assume you have many questions. Corvus behaved much the same way when I revealed myself to him."

"I don't understand."

"You, my dear are Keeper of the Order," he began. "Not the Order of the Phoenix, as you should so inaccurately guess, but another. Although I do rather pride myself in giving Albus the idea for that name," he said with an amused chuckle. A look of shock had drawn on Hermione's face. "For centuries, I have existed, fostered those with my knowledge but not all. Salazar himself wanted such knowledge and became bitter when I chose Godric instead. Dare I say it caused a great rift between such dear friends."

"But I thought—"

"That their discord was over blood status?" Merlin interjected. "Most think that, I am sure. Salazar was proud and championed for the preservation of magical purity but he showed no hatred to those that would now be deemed less despite what history has written. I do believe that is the conclusion most have drawn without all the facts at their disposal. Pride and arrogance can sometimes twist intent and meaning and give little clarity."

"Prejudice and ignorance can warp ones perceptions as well," she pointed out, remembering how most Slytherin's were.

"Very much so. It is most displeasing that you have suffered at the hands of such bigotry bore out of a feud started by simple jealousy," he said gently whilst placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps had I forgone granting Godric my favor, then history would have been written much differently."

"Perhaps," she said, digesting his words.

"Something I will impart, which you would learn anyway, magic isn't defined by birth. Magic seeks those worthy of it and grants itself as a gift to those who have potential."

"Then why aren't there more Muggle-borns if that were the case? Are you saying they aren't worthy?" Hermione asked hotly at his implication.

"Easy, Miss Granger, I will explain," Merlin said. "There was a time when magic existed peacefully amongst wizards and Muggles alike. There were no pure-bloods, half-bloods, or Muggle-borns. Simply witches and wizards who were gifted with magic. During this time, magic was free flowing and sought out its intended with much ease. Magic is the embodiment of innocence. A child born into it is a ripe vessel for magic to grow."

"Whereas in a Muggle home, there is no magic and is more difficult for magic to seek out the child," Hermione concluded as her scowl softened. "Then I take it this is why it manifests itself in children at an earlier age."

"Precisely. No adult can suddenly learn magic because of this. Their innocence is too far lost for magic to take hold."

"So there was a time where wizards and witches born to Muggles were far more common then?"

"Yes."

"And if magic is the embodiment of innocence, then why is there Dark Magic?" she asked.

"Magic is magic, Miss Granger. The dagger that would by used to defend oneself can equally be used for murder, can it not? It is the intent with which magic is used that determines if it is good or bad."

"Some magic is unforgivable," she said unkindly, thinking of how the Cruciatus Curse had been used on her and Draco.

"As defined by the Ministry, yes. However, the merits of a spell are based on its intent rather than the type of spell that it is. Harry Potter himself used the Imperius Curse did he not?"

"But that was for a good reason!" she cried.

"Precisely. I ask you this. Would the Ministry see reason for its use or would they be quick to condemn Mr. Potter without learning his intent?"

"It's a fair point, I suppose," she said quietly. "I imagine your views regarding the other two would be much the same?"

"Yes, I would concede it goes to intent for their purposes as well. There are some spells, when in the wrong hands, that serve as a means to an end to gain power and inflict harm, whereas for others, the same spells are used with the most noble of intentions."

"There is no justification for torturing someone," Hermione bit angrily whilst rubbing her arm.

"Perhaps, but I postulate this. Would you use such tools if someone stood between you and Mr. Malfoy's safety? Could you exact torture or kill someone to save the one you love?" He held up his hand to stop her from answering. "Miss Granger, the answer you are so readily eager to give may not be the right one despite your convictions. There is very little black and white in this world. There are many gray areas to walk among. And this is one of them."

Hermione sat quietly, reflecting on his words. Would she be able to torture and kill for love? Draco had been ready to do the same out of love for his mother. Perhaps it was a lesson that she had yet to learn.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy has learned that valuable lesson, as will you," he said suddenly as if reading her mind. "No matter. The purpose of my summon to you was not meant for a heated debate about the moral uses of magic."

"Why are you here then?" she asked impatiently.

The old man's face lit up mirthfully as he smiled at her. "While the timing is most unfortunate, you are Keeper of the Order. I had hoped time would allow you to grow a bit more before undertaking the responsibility of such a noble title, but I see untapped greatness in you, and with the help of young Mr. Malfoy, you will achieve it."

"I don't understand what it is that you ask of me. You speak of this Order that I have no knowledge of."

Merlin smiled warmly as he began to explain. "While I am flattered that the name of the Order is synonymous with acts of great courage and achievement, there was a time where the Order of Merlin meant something different to a select few, which you and Mr. Malfoy are now a part of. It is unfortunate that such an award, these days, is given out so freely to less than deserving wizards. I was most pleased when Gilderoy Lockhart's award was retracted. A ghastly man, I do say. I found a bit of humor in the fact that he met his own demise due to young Mr. Weasley's broken wand. A bit of irony, don't you think?" he said with a hearty laugh. Hermione couldn't help but to join in as well.

"It amazes me that you know so much about us. Harry's use of an Unforgivable... what happened in the Chamber."

"Albus loves to share stories about the Golden Trio, even now from one of his many portraits. I took great delight in watching you grow through him over the years," he said.

"Did you know?" she asked simply, wondering if he knew early on her own birthright.

"I suspected," he said and laughed when met by Hermione's puzzled expression "Child, my knowledge is vast but I am quite human as much as the next wizard. Only the Creator would be privy to such absolute knowledge, my dear."

"What is my role as this Keeper?" she asked, now eager to know more.

"You will learn and retain my secrets and knowledge, as I have alluded to. The Order sits firmly between Light and Dark and is the balance that works in secret for the betterment of humanity. The Order champions both wizard and Muggle alike and imparts knowledge to those responsible enough to use it for a greater purpose."

"If your knowledge is used for good or this greater purpose, then why does it sit firmly between both?" she asked, suddenly curious. For something that was to be used for such noble intentions, it was perplexing that the Order chose neither side.

"There is balance in all things. Good cannot exist without evil and so on. There are those who rise to the occasion to perform valiant deeds whilst there are others who seek only power and destruction," he explained.

"And what about everyone else?"

"Most bask in ignorance and the rest are firm cowards embracing neutrality. The remaining few seek the path of the Order. For those in it, they champion good but walk a very delicate line that most are unwilling to travel. Albus understood this to a lesser extent, but Severus grasped the very notion of it when met with few alternatives. His loyalty was to one woman, aside from himself. He should have given it to many who championed the same cause as both wanted the same outcome. Nevertheless, it was his selfless bravery in the end that allowed the downfall of a tyrant, and for that, I think no less of him for it. We are human, after all."

Harry needed to die at the hands of Voldemort to ensure his downfall. Dumbledore knew this very fact where others did not. Sending someone to die for the greater good had to be a difficult choice, and in hindsight, Hermione understood his intent despite how appalling the decision was. As for Snape, she had always judged him unfairly, but he was a brave man who did what was necessary to help their fight against Voldemort. It was love that conquered all and was a lesson that Dumbledore had always tried to teach until the very end. Understanding the choices that both had to make, Hermione concluded there were many difficult choices made in the name of love that others would never come to accept or understand. Perhaps this was the Order of Merlin's purpose.

"I see that you are starting to gain understanding, Miss Granger," Merlin said. "And I think it very well touches on our discussion from earlier, whenever you decide to reflect upon it."

"I understand," she said.

"Not fully, but you will," he said with a lighthearted chuckle. "As I said, the timing of all this is a bit unfortunate. There is much you still need to learn and understand through other means, but you are a brilliant witch who I believe is up to the task. There will come a day where the Order of Merlin will be needed once again, but that is another chapter of your life that's not ready to be written just yet."

"How does Draco fit into all this? You said he would help me."

"It is again that such a deceiving act would bring about such a wonderful turn of events. You can thank your house-elf for this, by the way, although I am quite certain she is unaware of what she has done by her own actions," Merlin said with gleeful exuberance. "Mr. Malfoy has unwittingly bonded himself to you, or I should say, that you have become bonded to one another. As a result, he is your Champion. Every Keeper has one. A Champion of the Order protects the Keeper and shares in their secrets. There are those that will attempt come between you knowing this, and there are forces that will aim to harm you as well. Should you die, he would meet the same fate as well, but know that he would gladly give his life to protect yours, bond or no. This is his role. Under normal circumstances, the bonding ritual is performed by a member of the Council once a wizard or witch is chosen as Champion, but because of Mr. Malfoy's selfless act to save you from death, a similar but more powerful bond has formed in its place and he has now assumed that role. Your magic is entwined and will share your emotions with one another in equal measure."

Hermione's brows knitted thoughtfully over this new revelation. The very thought of it was thrilling yet horrifying. To know that he could die if she should cease to exist literally scared her to no end. Equally, since their bond was different, did that mean the same for her as well? Having the old man here, able to read her mind, made it easy for her questions to be readily answered.

"I am uncertain what this bond holds for you, Miss Granger. I can only state the intent of what the bond should be between both Keeper and Champion. Nevertheless, I would be cautious as to who you reveal this fact to. Should anything happen to your Champion, it is not unreasonable to assume that you might meet the same fate as well."

"Are you saying if he dies, then I will as well?" Hermione asked.

"To that, I cannot say. You and Mr. Malfoy are unique. I find much delight in the fact that together you will achieve a great things, but greatness does not go without its merits and flaws. Guard this knowledge wisely," he said. "When the two of you marry, I can only see the bond reinforcing the connection you now have. Danger lurks for you both. It is my advice that this happens sooner rather than later should you wish to strengthen it."

Hermione laughed. "Well, Draco's stubborn to the end with this business regarding his family. I would like to marry him someday, but only when we're ready. He would not appreciate his hand being forced in the matter."

Merlin laughed. "As true as that may be, I am confident that he will see reason without the need to tell him of this particular detail. Rest assured, he will come to that conclusion on his own. Fate works serendipitously at times," he said, causing Hermione to blush. "As for my remaining instructions: enjoy life, complete your education, learn the knowledge that I offer, and in time you will be called upon when needed. The castle rebuilds itself as we speak. Once finished, you and Mr. Malfoy will enter it and find clues to unlock secrets held there."

Merlin rose from his seat whilst leaning on his cane. Hermione joined him and asked him one other question. "How will I know others in the Order? Surely, I must reveal myself to them."

"When you wake, those destined for their roles will be notified of your existence. There are families who have held century long secrets of their own. Do not be surprised at who you meet on this journey. Members of your Council and the Order Guards will join you when the time comes. However, I must warn you. There is one amongst your guards who will give his life in order to save yours. Do not question his sacrifice when the time comes. He will do this willingly and without hesitation. His loss will be unfortunate, but let it be your first lesson in what others will sacrifice in the name of love."

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. Her first thought was of Draco, but given what they had just discussed, it surely wouldn't be him. Did he mean Harry or Ron? A lump formed in her throat at the very thought of losing either.

"Can you tell me who?" she asked, not knowing if it was wise to ask such a thing. Perhaps now she understood why Harry never stopped to speak to anyone when he made the difficult decision to walk into the Forbidden Forest alone. Hermione was certain that she would have tried to stop him without knowing the greater purpose of his deed. If she or anyone else had convinced him otherwise, the outcome of the war would have had vastly different results.

"For reasons you have just come to realize, I cannot tell you," he said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

An old woman in the distance called out to the man standing next to her, causing him to smile. "Ah, there's Perenelle now. My wife," he explained. "It is now that I must take my leave."

"Before you go, can I ask you one last question?"

"Be my guest, Miss Granger," he said with a twinkle in his eye once more.

"Who was your greatest achievement? Was it Arthur?" she asked.

The old man laughed. "Not meaning to invoke my own name, but Merlin, no. Far from it, actually. I consider him one of my more serious errors in judgment, to be honest, and I find it most strange that Muggles are so enchanted with his purported legend. He's nothing more than a glossed over fairy tale that did little to heed my advice in the end. It is sad that the truth of his own demise is lost to time. There are few who remain who are able to learn from his mistake."

"So who is your greatest?"

"You, my dear. You," he said with a warm smile as he left her.

As Merlin walked away, she watched as his wife greeted him warmly. Hermione saw the love that radiated from the two as the woman kissed her husband fondly on the cheek. Walking hand in hand, they faded into the distance. Hermione had the urge to follow, but knew she must wake soon.

_Did the old woman call him Nicolas_? she wondered as she reflected on the old woman's call to him.

Hermione gasped as the dream began to dissolve around her.

# # #

_Hermione._

Her name ripped through his addled brain as Draco began to break from his unconscious state. It had been the only tangible thought he had in a sea of chaos. She was near. He could feel it. Yet something was keeping him from her. Focusing on her filled him with searing, white-hot pain that left him gasping for air. He was drowning wasn't he? He struggled to fight against it but had felt a set of hands forcefully pin him down.

Voices around him came in disassociated pieces as he was overwhelmed with the sense of urgency to fight whatever was smothering him. He needed to see his captor and fought against the blinding light as his eyes opened. For a fleeting moment he saw but was immediately overtaken by a firestorm of pain. A pain worse than death and had ripped him in two. He was sure that he screamed but his cries became mute against the deafness that rang in his ears. The only apparent evidence that such agony had escaped his lips at all was in the form of a foul, tar-like substance that glided down his throat, ending his screams.

Immediately, darkness came again and began to consume him. And as it did, the only question Draco had was...

_Why was Harry Potter trying to kill him?_

* * *

**A/N:** Before anyone asks, I won't be exploring Hermione's new role in this story. It plays a part in the current story, yes, but is left open for a whole new sequel I am writing after this which will explore her role as Keeper of the Order of Merlin with a whole new adventure. As Merlin told Hermione, that is a chapter yet to be written but not just yet. (Hinting toward the sequel that I've started to write on the side and will begin to post when I finish with this.)

With the mention of character death, I will keep you guessing. It will happen, sadly enough.


	35. AUTHOR's NOTE & UPDATE

**Author's Note:**

I haven't forgotten about this story. I've merely hit a minor snag in its development and have to sort through some ideas on how I want to progress and end the story. Rather than burn myself out, I started focusing on a new story called The Marriage Curse (it's in my profile) and I'll be writing an original fiction for the upcoming month of November for NaNoWriMo. I'm also working on a novel, which has been my focus on the side.

I **will** finish this story eventually. I just need some time to sort out the details. I already have a few ideas written, I just need to see where I want to go with it next.


End file.
